Forks,ma seconde chance
by spuffygirl92
Summary: pourquoi suis-je venue dans cette petite ville perdue? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? 'Peut-être parce que tu n'en as rien à faire'Me proposa une petite voix.Bien,je vais passer cette année à Forks et voir le triste avenir qui m'est réservé.A moins que? B*E/AU
1. Chapter 1

DISLCAIMER : aucun personnage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne m'appartient. Tout revient à Stéphenie Meyer.

Voilà ma troisième fanfiction sur Twilight, j'ai hésité longtemps à la mettre depuis que je l'ai commencé il y a quelques semaines. Parce que j'écris une autre fic 'Parce que tu m'as quittée', et aussi parce que j'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un thème qui a déjà été traité plusieurs fois…Mais comme on m'a dit (merci Demoisel), une même base de travail n'est jamais travaillé pareil selon l'auteur ! Alors voilà un aperçu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

**1-Lycée de Forks**

« Bella, Bella, debout ma chérie »

La main fraîche de Renée se posa sur mon front, et je me reculai comme électrocutée. J'ouvris les yeux, et croisai ceux de ma mère, pleins d'amour et d'inquiétude pour sa fille. « Chérie, tu vas être en retard ton premier jour de rentrée si tu ne te lèves pas »Continua-t-elle, en retirant ses mains de mon lit. Elle savait que je ne supportais pas les contacts.

J'hochai la tête, et retirai les draps de sur moi avant que ma résolution ne disparaisse. La résolution du jour : faire semblant d'être enjouée à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Debout au pied de mon lit, je savais déjà que j'allais échouer, comme tous les jours.

Je levai la tête vers ma fenêtre, dans cette minuscule chambre, dans cette minuscule ville de Forks, le 'trou du cul du monde', et vis la pluie tomber dure contre mon carreau. Le médicament pour dormir que j'avais pris la veille avait fait son effet, je n'avais rien entendu de la nuit. Et encore moins mon réveil. C'était pour ça que ma mère avait du monter me chercher. Cette pensée me ramena à cette journée. Foutue journée où j'allais devoir faire face aux regards inquisiteurs de mes nouveaux camarades de dernière année de lycée, et aux cours les plus ennuyeux qu'on ait jamais inventé. J'étais sûre qu'ils avaient été inventés rien que pour moi…

« Bella »M'appela ma mère du rez-de-chaussée.

Je soupirai, je n'avais plus le choix. Je sortis de ma chambre, emportant avec moi un jean et un pull pour aller me préparer.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain, et descendais à la cuisine avaler une tartine de pain frais et un chocolat chaud. J'y croisai Charlie qui me lança un signe de tête gêné avant de partir au travail. Il était le shérif de cette ville, et je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire à part réprimander les jeunes qui s'amusaient à rouler trop vite dans les rues, ou rendre visite aux vieillards du coin pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Enfin, je fus prête. En quelque sorte.

J'enfilai mon manteau, enroulai une écharpe autour de mon cou gracile, relevai mes cheveux ternes en une queue de cheval et rejoignis ma mère dans sa voiture. Une vieille Volkswagen bleue que je détestai par sa couleur, et son comportement très capricieux.

« Bien dormi ? »Me demanda-t-elle, son sempiternel sourire léger aux lèvres.

« Mouais »Fut la seule réponse que je lui accordais avant de m'intéresser au paysage. Et finalement, me complaire dans l'observation de mes mains. Tout était si vert, je détestais cela autant que la ville. Comment avais-je pu accepter que ma mère me traine ici ?

'Peut-être parce que tu n'en as plus rien à faire' Proposa une petite voix dans ma tête. Je soupirai avec force. Ce que je pouvais détester ma vie !

« Nous y voilà »Fit ma mère en garant sa voiture sur le bas côté. Je relevai les yeux sur le décor, et découvris toujours du vert, mais au milieu, un bâtiment en brique, comme les autres dans cette ville, où un panneau indiquait 'Lycée de Forks'.

Je soupirai encore plus en voyant que les élèves se tournaient vers la nouvelle voiture, et donc la nouvelle venue. Moi.

« Bonne journée ma chérie »Me salua Renée alors que je claquais la portière.

Je réajustai la bandoulière de mon sac, tirai sur mes manches, et vérifiai mes protège-poignets. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

J'entendis des pneus crisser, et un capot de voiture grise pointa le bout de son nez à quelques centimètres de moi. Je relevai les yeux, étonnée, et reconnus une Volvo grise. Les personnes dans l'habitacle semblaient stoïques, et me regardaient comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

Je croisai les yeux dorés du conducteur, et frissonnai devant le froid qu'il y avait en lui. Je le dévisageai au même titre que lui et les autres le faisaient avec moi, et vis qu'ils avaient la peau blafarde, bien plus que la mienne, ce que j'aurais cru impossible, les yeux bruns dorés, et qu'ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De vrais dieux et déesses.

La sonnerie de début du cours me ramena à la réalité, et je réalisai que tous les élèves étaient partis avant cet incident. Je regardai une dernière fois celui qui avait failli m'écraser et m'éloignai, toujours aussi calme, ou amorphe, selon les avis, que lorsque j'étais descendue de la voiture de ma mère.

Je savais que j'étais en retard, mais je ne me pressai pas pour autant. Je poussai la porte d'entrée, et suivis les indications des panneaux pour trouver le bâtiment de l'administration. C'était sur ma droite, au bout d'un long couloir.

La vitre laissait voir une salle dans laquelle une femme aux cheveux grisonnants attachés en chignon stricte était penchée derrière un comptoir. J'entrais et me présentai

« Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle, Isabella Swan »

La femme releva la tête, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, nous vous attendions plus tôt…Venez par ici que je vous fournisse votre emploi du temps, et un plan de l'établissement… »Elle se repencha sur ses papiers, les éparpilla, en fit tomber par terre, le tout en maugréant 'qu'elle les avait bien vu quelque part, ces papiers !' Enfin elle les dénicha, me les présenta comme un trophée, et me souhaita une bonne journée.

Je souris comme on l'attendait de moi, et ressortis.

Génial ! Le premier cours de la journée : mathématiques.

J'étais tentée de repartir à pieds, puis me raisonnai. Sécher la première heure de cours n'était pas des plus indiqué pour bien commencer.

« Oh ! Et puis de toute façon ! »Murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle.

Devant la porte, je respirai à fond et frappai enfin. On m'intima d'entrée avec une voix grave et dure. Je pris note que le professeur n'était pas commode, et pénétrai la pièce. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et une en particulier. Je l'avais vue sur la place passager de la Volvo grise, elle me regarda et sembla sourire en croisant mon regard. J'abaissai les yeux rapidement, et me dirigeai vers le bureau du professeur qui attendait que je bouge.

« Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle »Annonçai-je en tentant de soutenir son regard.

« Et en retard ! »Répondit-il en me désignant le fond de la salle pour prendre un siège. Je traversai la salle le plus discrètement possible, et parvins rapidement à ma place, qui par manque total de chance, était à côté de celle de la passagère de la Volvo. Je m'installai et reprit où il en était : la trigonométrie.

J'étais abattue d'avance.

L'heure passa lentement, à tel point que je pensais qu'on s'amusait à retarder l'horloge à chaque fois que l'aiguille avançait. A quelques minutes de la fin de l'heure, je ne tenais plus devant tous les regards de mes nouveaux camarades. Chacun se détournait pour m'observer, et je savais qu'ils parlaient tous de mon apparence. Ils détaillaient tous mes mains fines, mon regard noisette sans importance, mes cheveux châtains pour lesquels je ne dépensais pas plus que le stricte minimum, et ma peau pâle alors que je venais de Phoenix, en Arizona, donc une région du pays où le soleil était pratiquement toujours au rdv. Je finis même par détacher mes cheveux pour les laisser tomber sur mon visage. Mais ma voisine, celle de la Volvo, ne détachait pas ses yeux bruns dorés de moi, j'étais analysée et sous pesée par cette petite brune aux cheveux courts coiffés en piques, et j'en étais mal à l'aise.

Quand enfin la sonnerie retentit, j'emportai avec moi mes affaires le plus rapidement possible, et réajustai à nouveau mes protège-poignets, par habitude.

Derrière moi, je sentis tout le monde fixer mon dos, mon maintien de sportive amatrice, et j'entendis qu'on parlait encore de mon air abattu et défaitiste. Beaucoup racontait mon entrée en cours à peine une heure plus tôt, d'autres émettaient des hypothèses quant à ma vie et au style de fille que je pouvais être. Et moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie : celle de crier et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes pour me réfugier dans un désert.

Ma deuxième heure de cours était de l'anglais. Une matière où je me débrouillais pas mal. Je me présentai à nouveau au professeur, miss Nigel et m'installai en bout de rangée, un bloc note sur la table, un crayon en mains. Le cours commença immédiatement sur une tragédie de Shakespeare, je m'y intéressai et la séance passa comme une minute.

Je me levai avec joie et panique. Il s'agissait de la pause de récréation et je savais que j'allais essuyer un ouragan d'interrogations. Lentement, je me dirigeai d'abord vers le casier qu'on m'avait attribué et alors que je déposai le manuel de trigonométrie, je sentis qu'on m'observait intensément. J'aurai du être habituée à être détaillée en arrivant comme cela en cours d'année, mais cette sensation était intense, comme lorsque la passagère de la Volvo m'avait regardée en début de matinée.

Je me retournai d'un bloc et croisai les yeux bruns dorés de la famille de la Volvo. La fille blonde semblait agacer par la pose qu'ils avaient tous devant moi, instinctivement je me dis que je l'aimais bien, juste parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Le grand gars qui la tenait dans ses bras avait un air amusé et ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts à la militaire, je frissonnai d'effroi en le voyant. La fille aux cheveux en pique me souriait toujours, et tenait par la main un blond à l'air coincé. Enfin, je découvris les sourcils froncés et inquisiteurs du conducteur. Je restai un temps comme hypnotisée par lui, puis la voix d'un garçon à mes côtés me ramena à la réalité.

« Salut, Isabella »S'enthousiasma le jeune homme, un brun un peu excentrique. « Moi c'est Eric »Il posa une main à côté de moi sur le casier, je me reculai d'instinct et vis qu'il s'étonnait de cette réaction.

« Bella »Corrigeai-je. Je le regardai dans les yeux et me rendis compte que d'autres élèves arrivaient. Deux filles brunes et un autre blond. Je cherchai un moyen pour esquiver, mais ils se postèrent devant moi immédiatement. Je rabaissai avec panique mes protège-poignets, et tentai de paraître agréable. C'était ce que ma mère attendait de moi, et ça faciliterait surement mon insertion dans cet établissement, m'étais-je dit plus tôt. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Si on m'oubliait, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient.

« Hey ! Isabella Swan ! »S'extasia le blond. Avant que je ne parle, Eric le reprit

« C'est Bella »

Le blond le regarda, perturbé d'avoir été rabroué.

« Et bah moi c'est Mike Newton »Ajouta-t-il, un sourire qui se voulait séducteur aux lèvres. Je retins un frisson de dégout et hochai la tête. « V'là Jessica et Angela »Présenta-t-il les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Je lançai un regard rapide à chacune d'elles. La première paraissait être accro aux potins, rien qu'à la manière dont elle me souriait et me soupesait. Une fois de plus je voulais m'enfuir.

« Bienvenue, Bella »Me sourit gentiment la seconde en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, d'un geste timide. J'esquissai un sourire léger envers elle. Angela, si je me souvenais bien, était discrète, et je reconnus qu'elle me parut sympathique.

« Alors, comme ça tu viens d'Arizona ? »M'interrogea Mike.

J'hochai la tête, gênée d'être au centre d'autant d'attention.

« Tu es plutôt pâle »Critiqua Jessica, même si elle portait un sourire faux aux lèvres.

« Mouais »Répondis-je. Je pris alors l'initiative de faire un pas vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Prendre l'air me ferait du bien et me changerait les idées. Du moins, je l'espérai.

Mais les quatre élèves me suivirent, posant mille questions sur ma vie et mon emménagement. Je ne répondis pas à la plupart d'entre elles, ou par de simples haussements d'épaules. Et je vis les regards entendus que Mike et Jessica échangeaient à intervalles réguliers. Je serrai les poings et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, appuyée à une table de dehors. Ils finirent par ne plus tenter de m'intégrer à la conversation, et j'en étais ravie.

« Tu as quoi maintenant comme cours ? »Me demanda Angela gentiment. Je la regardai, surprise, puis regardant mon emploi du temps, révélai que j'avais sport. Elle sourit, et les autres se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi.

« Tu es douée en sport ? »S'enquit Eric.

Je ne répondis pas. Je conclus que j'étais dans leurs cours.

Je posai mon sac sur mon épaule, et les suivis au gymnase.

Là je rencontrai d'autres élèves et amis du groupe avec lequel j'arrivais.

« Mike ! Prêt à prendre ta raclée ! »Lança un grand noir, plutôt bien bâti. « Eh ! Tu dois être Isabella ! »Sourit-il.

« Bella »Rectifiai-je.

« Tyler »Se présenta-t-il avant de retourner son attention sur le défi que lui lançait Mike.

« Les mecs, franchement ! »Jessica leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le vestiaire.

Je me présentai au professeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, très beau garçon avec des yeux verts magnifiques. Sa femme, puisqu'il avait une alliance, était vraiment chanceuse. Un frisson m'envahit à cette pensée. Et je me sentis pâlir.

« Ca ne va pas mademoiselle ? »Me demanda le professeur en repérant mes tremblements.

'Comment veux-tu que ça aille, abruti !'Pensai-je, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Je secouai la tête avec le peu de forces qui me restait et fonçai aux toilettes, la main sur la bouche.

Les spasmes se passèrent rapidement, mais je me relevai avec un goût horrible dans la bouche, des papillons devant les yeux, et les jambes flageolantes. On frappa à la porte avec inquiétude, et j'entendis la voix d'Angela

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pourquoi n'avions nous pas des phrases qui aient plus de sens dans ces cas là ? Franchement, on voit quelqu'un malade, et on trouve quand même le moyen de demander 'si ça va' !

« Je sors dans deux minutes »Assurai-je en me rinçant la bouche, et passant un peu d'eau froide sur mon visage.

Je me regardai dans la glace, et évaluai les dégâts. Bon sang, j'étais verte, mes pupilles dilatées, et mes bras et jambes tremblaient d'autant plus.

Je décidai vite de ce que je voulais faire. Je me redressai en quérant mon équilibre et ouvris la porte. Le vestiaire était vide, je pris mes affaires et sortis en direction de la porte.

« Mademoiselle, je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ? »M'interpella le professeur. Je me tournai, la main sur la poignée

« Je m'en vais »

Et la porte était déjà refermée sur moi avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Heureuse d'avoir échappé pour deux heures aux autres, je m'installai dans la cour à une table à l'écart, sous les arbres de la forêt qui m'entourait et posai ma tête sur mes bras croisés.

Je me moquai qu'on prévienne Renée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'obliger à ça. Ca étant participer aux cours, être agréable avec tout le monde…En un mot m'intégrer.

Pas après ce que j'avais vécu.

NOTE : et bien j'attends vos reviews avec impatience…Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, d'ailleurs.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un second chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. Apparemment, le sujet vous plait, alors une petite suite…

Désolée de ne pas poster plus souvent que mon autre fic, mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps…Je ferai de mon mieux de toute façon pour vous donner un chapitre tous les deux jours au moins !

Bonne lecture.

**2-violence**

Les yeux fermés, j'écoutai les bruits autour de moi. Le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, les voitures sur la route non loin, les oiseaux dans les arbres. Ma vue n'étant plus en action, mes autres sens prenaient le dessus. J'entendais tout, ressentais tout. Et cela m'apaisait.

Je redressai la tête rapidement, étonnée de cette pensée.

Comment cette ville et ses bruits pouvaient-ils m'apaiser ?

'Le silence' Fit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Oui. La quiétude de ce moment, entourée par les simples arbres, et leurs habitants bestiaux, j'étais tranquille, libérée de la contrainte des autres humains.

Malheureusement, comme toujours, rien ne dure, et je vis les élèves se diriger vers la cafétéria avec empressement, signifiant que les deux heures avaient passé comme une minute.

« Bella ! »Cria Tyler derrière moi.

Je me retournai avec ennui, et le vis, suivi des autres. Ils m'encerclèrent, et je sentis mon corps trembler à nouveau. Je sortis rapidement du cercle, faisant comme si j'avais hâte d'être à la cafétéria. Ils me rejoignirent rapidement et reprirent leurs bavardages.

« Tu as eu raison de t'éclipser si tu n'allais pas bien »Me dit Angela, et je lui souris franchement. J'attrapai une pomme et une bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir et m'attablai avec eux. Mon comportement envers le prof de sport semblait m'avoir propulsé au rang de la fille la plus cool du lycée.

Soudain je sentis à nouveau le regard insistant et inquisiteur de ceux de la Volvo. Je me tournai et les vis arriver.

Ils passèrent la porte avec une grâce époustouflante, et chaque mouvements étaient plus fluides les uns que les autres. Jessica capta mon attention qui était sur eux, elle se rapprocha de moi, et prise par surprise, je sursautai.

« Ils sont canons, pas vrai ? »

Je croisai son regard qui dévia vers les cinq élèves qui venaient d'entrer. J'haussai les épaules, mais reposai mes yeux sur eux. Ils étaient à une table, plus loin, assis de manière décontractée, tels des statues de dieux et déesses. Aucun ne fixait un point particulier, mais tous étaient captivants.

« C'est les enfants adoptifs du Dr. Cullen »Souffla Jessica. « De gauche à droite tu as Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, et le ténébreux et mystérieux Edward Cullen » Sa voix s'était faite plus secrète, plus profonde. Je tournai des yeux interrogateurs vers elle, étonnée de m'intéresser à quelque chose de si futile. Que m'importaient ces élèves ? « Il ne sort avec personne, il semble qu'il soit trop bien pour nous ! »Jeta-t-elle avec amertume.

Je lançai un regard à ce fameux Edward Cullen, et me rendis compte qu'il me regardait, et qu'il était le conducteur de la Volvo. Son regard était perturbant, et attirant à la fois. Je rabaissai les yeux avec hâte et entamai sans entrain ma pomme.

Autour de moi, les conversations futiles des élèves envahissaient mon crâne. Je sentis la migraine me prendre, mais fut soulagée lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie.

Sans empressement, je me rendis vers la salle de biologie, et me rendis compte que Mike et Jessica étaient aussi avec moi. J'avançai dans la salle, consciente de tous les regards sur moi, en particulier de celui que Jess avait indiqué comme étant Edward Cullen. Nos yeux se soudèrent un instant, et je me perdis dans leur profondeur dorée.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Je me tournai vers le professeur, et croisai un chauve aux énormes lunettes qui déformaient son visage

« Oui »Je lui tendis la feuille de présence qu'il devait signer, et il me désigna la seule place libre.

A côté d'Edward Cullen qui me suivait des yeux.

Le professeur, Mr. Robin, commença immédiatement son cours. Je sortis une feuille et un stylo, et commençai à laisser mon esprit vagabonder tout en griffonnant sur ma feuille. J'avais conscience de la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, de son regard intrigué sur moi, mais il ne m'était pas aussi antipathique que je l'avais cru plus tôt. Sa présence n'était pas désagréable, ou ne m'envahissait pas, en tout cas, donc j'étais à l'aise.

« Vous avez devant vous des échantillons à étudier, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'heure »Indiqua le professeur. Vinrent alors à ma conscience les plaques sur nos tables, et le microscope.

Edward tendit la main vers l'appareil, pour le rapprocher de nous, et posa le premier échantillon.

« Honneur aux filles »Sourit-il, et je fus sous le choc de sa beauté ravageuse pendant une demi-seconde, avant de frissonner et me recroqueviller sur le bord de la paillasse. « Je peux commencer si tu préfères »Il avait du sentir mon trouble, ma panique plus exactement, et ses yeux étaient emprunts de sollicitude.

Instinctivement, je réajustai mes protège-poignets et secouai la tête pour commencer. Je jetai un œil sur l'échantillon, mais ma vue se brouilla.

Je repoussai le matériel, et me retins de justesse de sortir en courant.

« Je peux t'aider ? »Edward avait baissé la voix, elle n'était que murmure par rapport au brouhaha que faisaient les autres élèves, et je sentis que je me détendais. Mes mains se décrispèrent du bord de la table, et je me sentis reprendre des couleurs.

« Que voudrais-tu faire pour m'aider ? »Lançai-je, par défi, en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il ne semblait pas s'être attendu à une telle réaction, mais il répondit tout de même

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

« Je survivrai »Soupirai-je, reposant l'œil sur l'échantillon.

C'était un moyen d'échapper à son regard troublant, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour me calmer. Pourquoi l'agressai-je ? Pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas trop mal auprès de lui ?

« J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop secouée avec ce matin »Sa voix était devenue rauque, et il était près de moi, bien trop près. Je me reculai d'un mouvement brusque, et je vis qu'il se décalait aussi en baissant les yeux et bougeant lentement ses mains vers lui.

« Ce matin ? »

Mon esprit ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Il était si différent des autres garçons, des autres élèves. Mon malaise le rendait aussi nerveux que moi, mais aussi plein de sollicitude, et je sentais qu'il voulait s'intéresser à moi, et…être à mes côtés quand j'allais mal.

Comment en étais-je arrivée à cette conclusion ?

Je ne le savais pas. Je le lisais peut-être en lui, dans ses yeux bruns dorés.

« Quand j'ai failli…t'écraser »Il grimaça en disant cela.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, et il me regarda, perturbé.

« Ca a mis un peu de mouvements dans ma journée ! »Lançai-je en sentant mes lèvres esquisser un sourire. Je vis ses yeux fixer mes lèvres, ses mains qui restaient sur le bord de la table, devant lui. J'attendais le moment de panique monter en moi. J'attendais un mouvement de frayeur chez moi.

Mais rien ne vint. Peut-être un mal-être de le voir autant s'attarder sur moi, mais rien de plus que ce qu'une fille peu habituée à être reluquée peut ressentir.

« Tu ne tiens pas à la vie ? »Interrogea-t-il avec surprise.

Je baissai la tête sans répondre.

La fin de l'heure se passa sans un seul mot échangé entre Edward Cullen et moi. J'étais tendue, et je n'osais plus regarder vers lui, alors je prenais mon crayon et ma feuille de papier, prête à griffonner.

Edward, quant à lui, ne bougeait plus. J'étais presqu'en admiration quand je réalisai qu'il ne cillait même plus. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je le vis, immobile. Il attendit que je me lève et emmène mes affaires avec moi, pour sortir à son tour.

Sans entrain, je rejoignis mon dernier cours. Je trouvai Angela devant la porte, alors que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Salut »Sourit-elle.

« Salut »Fis-je, consciente du manque d'enthousiasme dans ma réplique.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris cette option d'art… »Commença-t-elle la conversation.

J'haussai les épaules.

« C'est un cours comme un autre »

Angela resta muette le reste de l'heure.

Et je retrouvai avec une certaine joie la voiture de ma mère à la fin des cours.

« Alors ma chérie ? Comment s'est passée cette première journée ? »Sa voix était encourageante, et pleine d'espoir.

Je me détestai pour la déception qui allait envahir ma mère.

« Comme les autres »Assurai-je avant de réajuster mes protège-poignets, et de mettre les écouteurs de mon baladeur.

Je vis ma mère soupirer, alors qu'elle démarrait le moteur de sa voiture. Je fermai les yeux pour parvenir à m'enfermer dans mon monde de techno. Le seul style de musique que je supportais dorénavant.

Le diner était prêt, mais je n'avais pas faim. Comme toujours.

« Mange quelque chose stp, ma chérie, tu m'inquiètes »Supplia ma mère.

Charlie était face à moi, et semblait mal à l'aise. Il se concentra sur son repas alors que Renée s'acharnait sur moi. Je me levai alors en reculant violemment ma chaise et montai dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Elle m'énervait.

J'avais le droit de ne pas manger si je le voulais !

Avec rage, je sortis mon baladeur de mon sac, et m'installai dans mon lit, un oreiller dans le dos. La musique à fond, les yeux fermés, je ne vis pas la nuit tomber, et entendis encore moins mes parents dans la maison.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes draps quand je revis tout au ralenti, comme chaque soir.

--------------

_Je dansai avec lui depuis le début de la soirée. _

_Cette fête de fin d'année que nous avions décidé de faire était parfaite. Tous les élèves présents s'amusaient, dansaient ou profitaient de la piscine dans le jardin de chez Natalia. Ses parents avaient accepté de nous laisser la maison alors qu'ils partaient en week-end en montagne._

_Il était près de 2h du matin, et aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer, sauf peut-être un verre de casser, mais peu nous importait cela._

_C'était un slow quand cela se produisit…La tension m'avait envahi peu avant…_

--------------

Je rouvris les yeux en sursaut et me redressai dans mon lit. Ce malaise que j'avais senti cette soirée-là me possédait à nouveau.

J'allumai ma lampe de chevet, et retirai mes écouteurs. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et je sentis la violence que je connaissais bien à présent m'envahir. Posant les pieds au sol avec souplesse et sans bruit, j'allai à la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche m'enleva la sensation de malaise, mais j'avais toujours cette violence en moi.

Je sortis dans le jardin arrière avec le plus de discrétion possible, en jogging et t-shirt large. Les pieds nus dans l'herbe, j'avançai vers le fond du jardin, cherchant la plus grande pénombre où me cacher.

Je m'assis alors contre un arbre, et laissai le vent jouer dans mes cheveux, mes doigts enrouler autour de mes chevilles. Le calme était agréable, et même les animaux de la forêt que j'entendais remuer autour de moi n'étaient pas effrayants. Et cela m'étonnait moi-même. Comment, après ce que j'avais vécu, je pouvais ne pas craindre la nuit, et les bruits indéfinissables qui l'occupaient?

Je décidai de ne pas me poser tant de questions, et posai ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre.

La lumière me brûla les yeux quand le soleil m'atteignit. Je posai une main nue sur mon visage, et me relevai, paniquée. J'avais dormi assise contre l'arbre, et dans ma chambre, je vis une silhouette, surement celle de ma mère.

J'avançai vers la maison, et la vis passer la tête par ma fenêtre.

« Bella, mon dieu, où étais-tu ? »

« J'ai fait un tour »Répondis-je.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je tombai presque sur Charlie qui fit un pas en arrière précipitamment avant de baisser les yeux.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que… »Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait, puis je passai mes mains derrière mon dos et montai rapidement dans ma chambre. J'attrapai de quoi m'habiller, jean et t-shirt trop larges, comme ma mère s'en plaignait, et filai à la douche.

En posant mes protège-poignets correctement autour de mes poignets fins, je revis le regard horrifié de Charlie peu avant. Je regardai les cicatrices encore visible, et ce pour toujours, je le savais, avant d'être à nouveau secouer par des sanglots de haine, et prise d'une violence hors norme. Je jetai à terre les produits qui étaient sur l'évier, et lançai mon pied contre le meuble.

Bien sur il n'y avait que moi qui ait souffert dans cette manœuvre, mais cela faisait du bien de laisser échapper ces mouvements. Si j'avais eu à les réfréner tout le temps, j'en serais morte.

Quand je descendis, personne ne fit allusion au bruit de chute que j'avais fait. Renée avait du mettre Charlie au courant.

Je grimpai dans la voiture de ma mère sans entrain, et la laissai mettre la radio qu'elle souhaitait.

L'effervescence d'un vendredi matin régnait au lycée. Encore une fois, tout le monde était tourné vers moi. Je sortis sans un mot de la voiture, et vis Angela et Eric approcher. Derrière eux, Tyler, Mike et Jess, les autres…Je ne savais pas leurs noms, et je n'en avais rien à faire.

Une voiture passa à quelques mètres de moi avant que je ne sois rejointe par mes camarades. Je captai le regard des Cullen, et suivis des yeux leur voiture. Ils se garaient un peu plus loin, à l'autre bout du parking, en fait, quand Angela se posta à mes côtés.

« Salut, Bella »

« Salut »Souris-je à moitié, et je me souvins que je n'avais pas été agréable avec elle la veille. « Angela, pardon pour hier en art…J'étais… »

« C'est pas facile, je sais »Affirma-t-elle, compréhensive. Je la remerciai quand Tyler leva la main vers mon épaule. J'avançai vers la porte de l'établissement avant, donc sa main retomba dans le vide.

« Salut »Lançai-je à la cantonade sans plus m'attarder.

Jessica commença tout de suite ses potins, racontant ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu…et vaincu. Pensai-je, ironique.

« Et ça fait quoi alors d'être la fille du shérif ? »Demanda Tyler, et je me rendis compte qu'on ne me l'avait encore jamais posée.

J'haussai les épaules, et entrai dans la salle de cours d'espagnol. Seule Angela me suivit, les autres s'arrêtèrent plus loin. Je me présentai à l'enseignante et trouvai une place sur le côté.

Le cours était intéressant, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. En fait, je repensais à ma nuit dehors.

Et la tension qui m'avait habitée.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour expulser tout cela de moi.

NOTE : En tout cas ravie de retrouver mes lecteurs et lectrices des autres fics !

En espérant que cela vous plaise…

bsx


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Je suis ravie que cette nouvelle fic vous intéresse. Et j'espère que le projet que j'ai en tête avec cette histoire vous passionnera.

Pour répondre à x8-twilight-8x, oui,Bella et Edward finiront ensemble…Mais autant te dire que le chemin sera compliqué(enfin comme dans chacune de mes fic :p)

Merci à Pauline,ravie que mon style te plaise !

Et un autre merci à toutes les autres pour me lire et reviewer !

Bonne lecture

**3-Accident**

La matinée passa comme dans un brouillard, comme toujours. Et quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, je ne pris rien de plus qu'un fruit et une boisson.

« C'est un peu léger pour tenir jusqu'au soir »Fit une voix douce et masculine. Je lâchai ma bouteille, surprise. Et à peine avais-je baissé les yeux pour la voir tomber qu'Edward Cullen la posait sur le comptoir, à côté de moi.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, étonnée.

« Merci. Sacré réflexe »

Il détourna les yeux puis les reposa sur moi.

« Tu ne manges rien de plus ? »Il désigna ce que je tenais dans la main.

« Non. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiète de mon régime alimentaire ? »

Il sourit un peu, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je ne veux simplement pas que tu fasses un malaise en cours »

Il s'éloigna avant que Jessica ne m'interpelle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Bella ! Tu connais les Cullen ? »Elle tendit la main pour accrocher mon t-shirt, je me décalai rapidement en rejoignant notre table.

Mike me proposa une chaise à ses côtés, je l'ignorai et m'installai près d'Angela.

Toute la durée du repas se fit avec l'impression du regard d'Edward Cullen sur moi. J'étais mal à l'aise, et j'étais prête à quitter la cafétéria à tout instant. Enfin, si Angela ne m'avait pas embarquée dans une discussion qui avait le mérite de retenir mon attention.

« Hey ! Ce week-end, La Push, ça vous tente ! »Proposa Mike en me regardant en particulier. Je détournai les yeux, et réajustai mes protège-poignets, en entendant Jess maugréer au regard de Mike sur moi.

« Mhh, ils disent que le temps est à l'orage, aucune chance que j'aille là-bas ! »Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai de la famille »Fit Angela, timidement, mais je remarquai que personne n'en avait réellement rien à faire. Je redressai la tête, et vis qu'ils me regardaient toujours.

« C'est quoi ? La Push ? »

« La réserve indienne, trop cool, tu vas adorer ! »Assura Eric avec enthousiasme. Je frémis. Bon sang, il n'avait pas parlé avec la même intonation de voix, mais ses propos étaient tellement chargés de mauvais souvenirs…

« Bella ? Ca va ? »Interrogea Angela, compatissante.

« Mais oui, elle va bien, elle réfléchit, c'est tout! »Fit Jess, venimeuse.

Je battis des paupières, me forçant à suivre le fil de la conversation, et répondis

« Non, je ne viens pas. Ca va, rassure-toi »Finis-je pour Angela.

Elle me regarda en me signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais eut la gentillesse de ne pas insister.

Les garçons abandonnèrent la question, et partirent dans un énième défi.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, je croisai le regard interrogateur d'Edward Cullen. Je posai mon sac sur mon épaule et suivis les autres, quand il se cala sur mon pas.

« Tu n'as rien mangé »Accusa-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai et lui lançai un regard meurtrier qui en aurait refroidi plus d'un. Au lieu de s'en aller sans demander son reste, je le vis hausser les sourcils, et me suivre jusqu'à mon cours suivant qui était histoire. Avec désespoir je le vis entrer à son tour.

Il s'arrêta à une place près de la porte, alors que je continuai au bout de la salle.

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous arrivez juste pour commencer avec nous l'histoire européenne »Commença le professeur.

Je sortis cahier et crayons, et commençai à griffonner furieusement.

Je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille, mon attention tournée sur le calme que je devais garder jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Heureusement, il s'agissait de mon dernier cours de la journée, bientôt je serai libre d'hurler toute ma colère et ma haine.

Les élèves n'écoutaient pas non plus grand-chose de ce que disait le professeur. Ils se tournaient vers moi, j'entendis qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi Edward Cullen, l'asocial du lycée, était arrivé en même temps que moi au cours. Ils me détaillaient aussi, et c'était le plus insupportable.

Bon sang ! Je n'étais pas le centre du monde !

Quand je vis la fin de l'heure arrivée, je commençai à rassembler mes affaires, de telle sorte que j'étais sortie avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps d'esquisser un geste.

Ma mère m'attendait déjà sur le parking. Je grimpai en silence dans sa voiture, et n'écoutai absolument pas ce qu'elle me disait.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant l'épicerie, je tournai la tête avec surprise.

« Bella, je dois acheter des ingrédients pour le repas de ce soir. Tu m'accompagnes ? »Elle sourit, encourageante.

Je déclinai l'offre en m'enfonçant dans mon siège, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

En attendant qu'elle revienne, je frappai du pied contre le sol de la voiture, et regardai les gens passer. Ils se retournaient sur la voiture, et commençaient des discussions. Une fois ou deux, je vis des élèves du lycée. Ils me regardaient tout en continuant à parler, et je résistai mal à l'envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Pleine de haine, je rajustai mes protège-poignets, par habitude, puisqu'ils ne bougeaient jamais, et montai le son de mon baladeur.

Du mouvement vers la portière derrière moi me fit sursauter.

Je me retournai et vis Renée qui posait un sac de provisions sur la banquette arrière.

Elle redémarra après avoir pris mon degré de sociabilité qui frôlait le -50 billion, et ne dit rien jusqu'à la maison. Mais je sentis son regard inquiet sur mon visage à plus d'une reprise.

Enfin chez Charlie, je sautai à bas de la voiture, et rejoignis ma chambre en courant presque.

Je jetai alors mon sac par terre et attrapai mon jogging et mes tennis dans mon placard.

« Chérie, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »Interrogea ma mère en me voyant partir.

Je claquai la porte d'entrée pour toute réponse.

Mon baladeur en route, je fis le tour de la maison, et m'enfonçai vers la forêt derrière la maison à petites foulées.

J'appréciai alors le vent sur mon visage, et régulai ma respiration avec professionnalisme.

Mes muscles se contractaient dans mes membres, et je sentis que je reprenais vie.

Je courais et découvrais les environs. Les arbres étaient de toutes espèces, et de toutes tailles. Certains étaient penchés, d'autres à terre. Je sautai par-dessus les obstacles que je rencontrais, et zigzaguai entre les arbres et monticules avec un plaisir grandissant.

Enfin j'avais retrouvé qui j'étais, ce que j'aimais.

Je commençai à ne plus réussir à respirer, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. L'effort que je fournissais me permettait de reprendre contact avec mon corps et mon âme. Quand j'entrepris de faire demi-tour, je savais que je ferai cela souvent. Courir dans la forêt, persuadée de ne rencontrer personne, et donc aucun danger.

****

Ce premier week-end à Forks, ma mère me traina dans les magasins pour m'occuper, et faire passer la pilule de ses appels fréquents à Phil, mon beau-père.

Je la laissai jouer avec les vêtements, les essayer, et les remettre dans leurs rayons parce qu'ils ne lui plaisaient pas.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, quand je croisai Alice et Rosalie Cullen. Ma mère m'avait poussée dans une petite boutique de chaussures, et je levai les yeux au ciel aux exclamations de Renée devant une paire qui lui avait tapée dans l'œil.

« Bella ! »Me salua Alice en nous rejoignant d'un superbe pas dansant.

Ma mère se redressa, bouche bée et se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui arrivaient.

« Alice, Rosalie »Dis-je en m'éloignant délibérément.

« Bonjour, je suis Renée, sa mère…Excusez-la pour son comportement…Bella, reviens stp ! »

Je l'ignorai et flânai dans les rayons sans vraiment remarquer ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Quand j'eus fini le tour du magasin, je trouvai ma mère en pleine discussion avec les filles Cullen. Je soupirai et les rejoignis en faisant des signes à Renée.

« Oh, je ne sais pas si… »

« Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de dangereux à partir faire les boutiques à Seattle »La coupa Alice, et je me tournai vers elle

« Je rêve ou vous parlez de moi ? »Accusai-je.

« Chérie ! Tes amies me demandaient si cela me dérangeait de te laisser aller avec elle à Seattle le week-end prochain… »

« Mais ce ne sont pas des amies ! »M'énervai-je avant de quitter le magasin.

Je marchai, furibonde jusqu'à la voiture de ma mère et m'appuyai contre la portière avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un pied posé sur la carrosserie.

De quel droit ces filles là s'immisçaient-elles dans ma vie ? Je les croisai au lycée une fois ou deux, et pouf ! Elles se croyaient le droit de me sortir de chez moi ? Je rageai intérieurement et m'apprêtai à cogner mon pied contre la voiture, quand je vis les frères Cullen passer devant moi.

J'allais donc tous me les taper aujourd'hui ?

Ils me regardèrent, comme tout le monde. Mais je fus hypnotisée par leurs yeux.

Puis un tremblement que je ne connaissais que trop bien me prit, chancelante, je décidai par je ne savais quel miracle, de retraverser la rue. J'avançai sans trop savoir où j'allais, quand j'entendis des pneus crisser, un cri de frayeur, et que ma tête cognait quelque chose de dur et froid.

L'instant suivant, du monde tournait autour de moi, et la seule personne qui ne disait rien, semblant figée, était Edward Cullen. Il avait passé un bras autour de ma taille, et était plongé dans mon regard.

« Bella ! Bella ! »S'alarmait ma mère.

Mes tremblements redoublèrent, et j'étais alors au bord de la nausée.

« Respire, Bella »Conseilla Edward d'une voix profonde.

Je tentai alors de me relever, je voulais, non, je devais échapper à ces contacts.

« Je…Il faut… »Tentai-je de dire, paniquée.

Edward se déplaça de lui-même, lentement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Bella, ce n'est rien… »Voulait me rassurer Renée, je gardai les yeux au sol, incapable de trouver un quelconque équilibre en les levant.

Pourquoi le monde ne cessait-il pas de danser autour de moi ??

J'inspirai à fond, et réussis enfin à regarder ceux qui m'entouraient. Il y avait un bruit de fond qui se rapprochait. Je plaçai une main devant moi en position de défense, par instinct.

« C'est l'ambulance, chérie »Dit doucement Renée en s'installant face à moi.

Je secouai la tête violemment

« Non, non… »

« Chérie, tu as été renversée…Tu dois voir un médecin »

« Notre père est médecin, il pourra prendre soin de Bella »Fit Edward, accroupi à côté de ma mère.

« Non ! »Hurlai-je, et puis, je sentis que je me calmai. Je respirai plus facilement. Je m'assis et rajustai mes protège-poignets rapidement. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent tout de suite après. Quand je relevai la tête, je rencontrai le regard interrogateur d'Edward.

Mon cœur battit plus rapidement.

Aurait-il vu mes cicatrices ?

« Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle ? »Demanda un homme en s'installant à mes côtés.

Je me déplaçai rapidement à l'opposé.

« Euh…Svp, votre collègue femme pourrait-elle se charger de ma fille ? »

« Renée ! »Accusai-je « Je vais bien…Je n'ai rien. Pas besoin de vous, ni d'aucune autre personne »

Je m'appuyai sur mes mains pour me redresser lentement. Tous se jetèrent sur moi quand je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Je serrai les lèvres pour ne pas hurler mais aussi pour me concentrer sur mes mouvements. Je n'avais rien. J'étais juste secouée par la chute.

Un bourdonnement s'amplifia dans ma tête, et mes jambes tremblaient violemment.

Et ce fut le noir complet.

NOTE : Que dites-vous de cet accident alors ?

Je me doute que de voir Bella courir, et parler de faire de la course régulièrement vous perturbe par rapport à la Bella de SM, mais disons que j'en avais marre d'une Bella fragile qui arrive à Forks ! Donc, elle a eu une vie sportive avant…Oups, faillis vendre la mèche ! XD

Bsx à très vite.


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse de poster si tard, mais j'ai eu un emploi du temps impossible, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que je voulais pour ce chapitre…

Merci à toutes et tous de me lire, j'espère que ceci va vous plaire…

Bonne lecture

**4-Malaise**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis la lumière blanche.

Je souris.

Enfin.

Enfin j'avais quitté ce monde affreux, et mes prières avaient été entendues.

« Bella, ma chérie »La voix de Renée résonna dans ma tête pendant une minute au moins avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle me disait.

J'ouvris les yeux réellement, et me rendis compte que j'étais à l'hôpital.

Je me redressai d'un bond, complètement paniquée.

« Tout va bien, Bella. Tu es à l'hôpital, tu es tombée inconsciente après l'accident »

« Je ne peux pas rester là ! Maman, je dois partir...Il… »

« J'appelle une infirmière, tu n'as rien de grave, mais tu es agitée. Ils veulent te garder ce soir… »

Elle leva la main pour caresser mon front, je me retirai rapidement de sous son geste, et tirai le drap sur moi. J'étais dans une horrible chemise bleue, et mes protège-poignets avaient quitté leur place. Je devais partir d'ici avant qu'on ne me voit ainsi. Comment Renée avait-elle pu les laisser faire ? Comment avait-elle pu accepter qu'ils… ?

Une infirmière entra à ce moment-là.

« On va vous aider à vous apaiser »Sourit-elle, et je sautai à bas du lit. Un hurlement sortit de ma gorge quand je sentis la perfusion dans ma main.

« Bella, stp ! »S'inquiéta Renée en faisant le tour du lit.

« Je…Ne m'approchez pas ! Je vais bien ! Je refuse vos drogues, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, vous entendez ! Rendez-moi mes vêtements, tout de suite. Je signe une décharge et je m'en vais ! »

« Bella, je t'en prie, c'est pour ton bien »

« Maman ! Pour mon bien, je vais à la maison »

L'infirmière avait suspendu son geste, elle regarda Renée qui baissa les yeux, vaincue.

Une chose que je savais faire : vaincre ma mère. Elle voulait que je sois un maximum heureuse alors elle ne me contrariait que rarement.

« J'appelle le Dr. Cullen, qu'il signe un papier de sortie »Déclara l'infirmière en remballant tout son matériel.

Je tendis la main vers mes vêtements sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

« Bella, stp. Tu as eu un accident… »

« Je n'ai rien eu ! Edward Cullen m'a attirée à terre avant que la voiture ne me touche ! Je n'ai rien ! Je refuse d'être touchée, et tu le sais ! »

Renée se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Je fermai mon jean quand le Dr. Cullen entra.

« Oh, pardon ! C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit ? Vous nous quittez déjà »

Je restai à le regarder un instant. Il était aussi pâle que les enfants Cullen, ses cheveux blonds le rendaient magnifique. Comment pouvait-il n'être qu'un père adoptif avec autant de ressemblances avec ses enfants ? Mes doigts tremblèrent autour de mes poignets alors que j'enfilai mes protège-poignets.

« Rien de personnel, docteur. Je vais bien, autant laisser mon lit à d'autres qui en ont vraiment besoin »Dis-je d'une voix qui ne trembla pas beaucoup.

« Ces cicatrices sont bien refermées…Elles devraient disparaître assez… »

« C'est faux, et vous le savez »Lâchai-je méchamment.

Le docteur me regarda, étonné et se tourna vers Renée.

« Qu'elle dorme ce week-end, et si elle a quoi que ce soit, revenez »

« Pas besoin »

Je croisai son regard brun doré, et attendis qu'il signe le papier qui m'était nécessaire.

Les yeux dessus, je vis son écriture magnifique, presque d'un autre temps.

J'hochai la tête et sortis de la chambre le plus rapidement possible, ravie que mes jambes soient de nouveaux mes alliées.

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais avec mes frères et sœurs dans la salle d'attente quand je sentis une odeur merveilleusement attirante me venir aux narines. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de l'oublier.

Elle passa tout près de nous, je m'agrippai au bras du fauteuil pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Edward ? »Interrogea Emmett.

Je serrai les dents, me concentrant sur la voix de mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas céder ainsi. Il y avait du monde, et je n'étais plus ce monstre incontrôlable.

Puis je sentis une vague de calme en moi, détendant mes muscles, décrispant mes doigts.

Je relâchai l'air que j'avais dans les poumons, en sentant le regard de mes frères et sœurs, mais surtout le sien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?! »Lança Rosalie avec venin.

« Rose »Sourit Emmett en posant une main sur son genou. Je savais qu'il était mine de rien en train de lui pétrir la jambe pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

« Edward ? » Une voix encore faible m'interpella à trois pas de là. Je levai les yeux et croisai son regard noisette si profond. Je retins ma respiration. « Je sais que tu m'as…Ecartée du chemin de cette voiture…C'était dangereux de faire ça »

Je la regardai, éberlué. Elle avait frôlé la mort et ça ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Mon regard la rendit mal à l'aise, elle changea de jambe de soutien et triturait ses doigts. Je baissai les yeux, et cessai tout mouvement. Je savais qu'elle s'effrayait facilement des mouvements que les gens pouvaient faire à ses côtés.

« J'ai réagi impulsivement »Dis-je en relevant la tête. Une lueur de surprise vacilla dans son regard, mais j'y lus les interrogations qu'elle se posait. Avais-je été trop impulsif pour ne pas veiller à ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma rapidité ?

« Tu étais sur le trottoir quand j'ai entendu la voiture arriver… »Commença-t-elle.

Je me levai, les accusations de Rose dans la tête.

« Non, Bella. Je m'étais déplacé pour traverser. Je n'ai eu qu'à t'attirer à moi pour t'éviter d'être écrasée »Je tentai de mettre de la conviction dans ma voix, mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Tu m'as attirée de l'autre côté de la rue…Je sais ce que j'ai vu…C'était incroyable »

« Tu as été secouée…Tu en as même fait un malaise. Bella, tu es sure de ne pas vouloir rester en observation ? »

Elle redressa le menton en signe de défi, et la lueur de colère dans ses yeux m'était magnifique. Elle pouvait donc être vivante, et vouloir quelque chose plus que tout ? J'étais soulagé, même si elle s'intéressait un peu trop à nous, elle reprenait vie en se battant pour me faire avouer.

'_Elle sait ?'_

'_Tu as été si stupide et inconscient'_

Je fermai mon esprit aux pensées de mes frères et sœurs. Ils auraient droit à une explication et une remontrance.

« Tu ne veux pas me remercier et laisser passer, n'est-ce pas ? »Demandai-je enfin.

Elle me lança un regard du style 'cours toujours' et regarda les autres derrière moi.

« Bella ? »L'appela sa mère.

Je m'éloignai d'un pas alors que Bella soupirai

« J'arrive ! J'espère ne plus vous revoir »Finit-elle pour nous.

Elle se détourna, et je vis qu'elle cherchait encore son équilibre. J'allais la retenir quand elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et respira à fond avant de refaire un pas en avant.

Je l'admirai, et en oubliait son odeur si enivrante. Elle était magnifique, si forte et fragile à certains moments.

'_Hey ! Frérot ! Reviens sur Terre' _Ironisa Emmett.

Je me tournai vers eux.

« Allons-y »Dis-je en avançant vers notre voiture.

« Tu n'échapperas pas à une discussion, Edward »S'énerva Rose, mais elle resta discrète. Seules nos oreilles développées pouvaient l'entendre.

« Et vous aviez quoi dans la tête en la poussant dans ses retranchements ? »Accusai-je en mettant le contact.

« J'ai vu que nous serions de grandes amies »Assura Alice comme si c'était une excuse.

« Alors que je cherche à l'éviter un maximum tu veux la côtoyer et me torturer à chaque fois que tu porteras son odeur ? »M'exclamai-je.

« Tu as été inconscient quand même ! »Insista Rose et je laissai un grognement monter du fond de mon être.

« On se calme »Fit Jazz en étendant un champ de paix dans l'habitacle.

J'inspirai à fond.

'_C'est pas juste ! Toi tu as le droit et pas moi'_

« Alice, je l'évite comme je peux…Tu as bien vu son premier jour ? J'ai failli l'écraser et me faire un encas tellement elle m'est appétissante »Répondis-je en négociant en virage.

Elle croisa les bras et me bloqua l'accès à ses pensées. J'en étais bien heureux !

'_Elle est mignonne' _Fit Emmett et je grognai encore en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« On ne l'approche pas, c'est clair ? Je ne lis pas dans ses pensées, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est ou ce qu'elle cherche…Il est hors de question qu'on entre dans son jeu de 'trouver la mort le plus vite possible' »Ordonnai-je et chacun hocha la tête.

Bella était suicidaire, je le sentais.

Je ne pouvais pas risquer de me laisser aller à la voir si elle cherchait à tout prix à perdre la vie.

Le monstre en moi risquait de beaucoup trop apprécier cette perspective.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais un mal de crâne horrible en me levant ce dimanche matin. Et des courbatures encore pires.

Je soupirai en voyant la pluie contre mon carreau de fenêtre. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté cette ville ?

Je rabattis ma couette sur ma tête et me recroquevillai dessous.

J'avais encore en tête cet accident que j'avais eu, et duquel Edward Cullen m'avait sauvée.

« Rha ! »M'agaçai-je en me tournant sur le dos.

Ce que je pouvais le détester ! Il ne m'avait rien fait de particulier, mais son regard était agaçant, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop perspicace. Et il semblait prêt à jouer à l'ange-gardien. Je l'avais vu dans son regard, la veille, à l'hôpital. Alors j'avais spécifié de ne plus vouloir le voir, sachant que c'était ridicule puisqu'ils étaient dans le même lycée que moi…

Je laissai un doigt courir le long de mon poignet gauche, le plus…endommagé. Les cicatrices dataient d'un an, et étaient toujours aussi visibles. Mon doigt dessina les marques laissées. Des stries dans tous les sens qui commençaient sous le pouce et remontaient le long de mon avant-bras jusque sous mon coude. La plus grande balafre me faisait encore parfois souffrir, mais je finissais par ne plus la remarquer. Après tout, c'était le signe que j'étais encore vivante, malgré ce que je souhaitais : ne plus l'être.

Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue alors que je sentais que je partais dans mes souvenirs.

-----------------

_Nous nous étions écartés du groupe que nous formions avec nos amis. Nous étions près des fenêtres de la véranda, s'embrassant._

_Et puis j'avais senti les vitres se briser sous moi, je m'étais accrochée où je pouvais, et avais continué à tomber, en hurlant. Mes bras avaient soufferts les premiers, même si ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait immédiatement. Et le sang avait coulé le long de mes bras…_

-----------------

Je serrai les poings à tel point que je sentis mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes. J'inspirai à fond, toujours sous ma couette, réalisant que je tremblais à nouveau.

Cela faisait un an, et j'étais toujours aussi terrorisée, traumatisée, tuée.

« Bella ? »M'appela ma mère de la porte, avec sa voix inquiète. Avais-je hurlé aux souvenirs qui m'avaient assaillie ?

« J'arrive »Lançai-je en tentant de reprendre mon calme.

Enfin, je respirai normalement, et réussis à me mettre debout devant mon lit. Avant même de poser les yeux dessus, j'enfilai mes protège poignets et un gilet pour cacher ces monstruosités sur mon corps.

« Aïe »Grognai-je quand je sentis mon genou m'échapper. Je m'assis sur mon lit et touchai l'énième cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Celle-ci avait été faite pendant que je luttais, un morceau de verre s'était enfoncé profondément dans l'arrière de mon genou, et j'avais du être opérée pour réparer les dégâts. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'était quand même douloureux si ma jambe ne se posait pas correctement sur le sol.

J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant chez nous, alors je me levai et filai à la douche. Ressortie habillée d'un jean, et d'un chemisier, je descendis retrouver mes parents et le visiteur.

Enfin, les visiteurs.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant et un adolescent étaient présents dans le salon. Ils discutaient comme de vieux amis avec Charlie, et Renée souriait, en bonne hôtesse.

« Bella, ce que tu as grandi ! »Lança l'homme, et le regard qu'ils me lancèrent fit se retourner mon estomac.

« Elle a 18ans, Billy, bien sûr qu'elle a grandi »Dit Charlie, d'un ton bourru. Il avait regretté apparemment que Renée et lui se séparent…

Je tentai un sourire et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Je n'étais pas la petite fille modèle et tant pis. Je m'installai à la table et entamai un petit-déjeuner copieux, ou du moins, selon mes critères. J'avalai un jus de fruits et une tartine de pain quand j'entendis toussoter. Je relevai les yeux, et croisai le regard de l'adolescent.

« Salut, Bella. Moi c'est Jacob, le fils de Billy » Dit-il enjoué. Mais il perdit vite son sourire quand il remarqua que je ne faisais rien vers lui. Je restai à mâchouiller ma tartine, sans plus le regarder. « Alors comme ça t'as déménagé ici »Ajouta-t-il, cherchant surement un sujet de conversation. Je me levai et nettoyai ma place sans lui adresser un seul coup d'œil. « Ok. Bah, je me disais que tu voulais peut-être discuter avec quelqu'un de ton âge…Mouais… »Hésita-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Je soupirai et lâchai le verre dans l'évier. Mes mains tremblaient encore, et je dus m'appuyer fermement au bord de la table pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Je pinçai les lèvres et fermai les yeux. Je ne réalisai pas encore comment j'avais pu être aussi stoïque envers ce Jacob. Mais l'énergie qu'il avait dégagée dans la pièce ne me plaisait pas, et du coup, mon corps réagissait. Je sentis ensuite une vague de violence monter en moi.

Je respirai lentement et relevai les yeux sur l'extérieur. La pluie s'était arrêtée, et l'accalmie pouvait durer encore suffisamment de temps pour que je puisse brûler ce trop plein d'énergie.

Je ne restai pas à tergiverser plus longtemps. Je montai chercher mes tennis, et un pull et redescendis.

« Bella, tu ne veux pas voir le match avec Charlie et nos invités ? »Proposa Renée.

Je claquai à nouveau la porte pour lui répondre.

Oui.

Le sport était ce qui me permettrait de revenir au plus près de ce que j'avais perdu. De ce que je n'étais plus.

Je partis dans la même direction que la dernière fois, entendant des bruits de tonnerre un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Je n'aurai pas longtemps sans être mouillée, mais tant pis.

Le calme qui m'envahissait était bienfaiteur. Et le silence autour de moi, parfois entrecoupé de roulements de tonnerre, était réconfortant. J'avançai toujours plus loin, et plus vite, avec un rythme parfait. Les arbres autour de moi devinrent plus touffus, comme s'ils voulaient cacher ce qui se trouvait derrière eux. Cela me convenait parfaitement. Etre cachée, oubliée.

Je croisais parfois, ou plutôt apercevais, des animaux de la forêt et cette présence était apaisante.

Puis je perdis l'équilibre une seconde et me retrouvai à genoux sur le sol. Je posai mes mains sur mes cuisses, et restai immobile, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, et de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Je décidai de me relever. Je n'étais pas du genre à flancher ainsi, je pouvais encore courir un peu avant de songer à rentrer…De toute façon ce qui m'était proposé à la maison ne me satisfaisait pas. Je déplaçai mes pieds pour me remettre debout, et ne fis pas un pas que je vis des points noirs devant mes yeux, et que mes jambes flageolaient.

« Zut »Râlai-je en m'appuyant à l'arbre non loin.

Sans avoir entendu ou remarqué quoi que ce soit, je vis une silhouette approcher lentement de moi. Les bras ballants sur le côté, les poings serrés, la personne approchait, sa présence était menaçante et la tension qui grimpa en moi fit trembler mes membres. Je cherchai à me redresser.

Mon genou opéré craqua sous moi et je tombai.

Enfin il me semblait que je tombais, tout avait été rapide, jusqu'à l'apparition d'Edward à mes côtés. Ses yeux bruns profonds reflétaient une grande tension en lui. Son bras froid et fort m'entoura les épaules et m'aida à me rasseoir contre un arbre. Je posai ma tête entre mes genoux et retrouvai mon équilibre et mon calme. Je ne tremblais plus, rassurée.

« Ca va aller, Bella. Respire » Je relevai les yeux. « Ca va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »Me demanda Edward en s'écartant de moi légèrement.

« Je crois que tu avais raison »Dis-je après un instant de silence. Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement perdu. « Pour le régime alimentaire »Précisai-je, et une lueur amusée s'alluma dans son regard. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Il était beau à couper le souffle, d'ailleurs je réalisai que je ne respirai plus, trop hypnotisée par lui. Ses cheveux en bataille reflétaient la pleine santé, et sa peau pâle n'était en rien un inconvénient pour sa beauté.

« Tu devrais manger bien plus souvent, et des choses plus nourrissantes »Approuva-t-il en me ramenant à la réalité. J'hochai la tête, surprise de ne pas être malade devant lui.

Je n'étais pas en pleine forme, mais c'était du à mon malaise. Il n'était en rien responsable, et je restai muette de stupéfaction.

Commençais-je à guérir ?

J'en doutai mais c'était les faits. Edward Cullen ne m'était pas aussi antipathique que tout autre être humain. Et je me sentais en confiance envers lui.

Peut-être parce que je sentais qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même, et donc que nous nous ressemblions.

'Tu dérailles' Fit une petite voix en moi.

« Non »Affirmai-je à voix haute. Puis je croisai le regard étonné d'Edward. Je souris, et cette réaction me fit encore plus peur. Bon sang que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne connaissais pas ce type, je ne savais pas comment il m'avait trouvée, et je lui souriais sans crainte. « Je veux dire…Oui, il faudrait que je mange mieux »

J'entamai une manœuvre pour me relever, et je vis qu'il hésitait à bouger, j'en étais sure. Et cela m'étonna. Depuis quand pouvais-je affirmer tant de choses sur quelqu'un alors que je me repliais sur moi-même dès qu'il s'agissait de communiquer ?

« Je vais rentrer…Merci »

Il sourit après un instant où il sembla peser la signification de ce que je lui disais.

« Je t'en prie…Fais attention à toi, Bella »Il se redressa enfin et resta à quelques pas de moi. Et j'en étais presque déçue.

'Tu es complètement folle'

Nous restâmes un instant à nous observer, puis je me tournai pour rentrer chez moi quand je me souvins de la peur qu'il m'avait faite.

« Tu m'as suivie ? »Interrogeai-je en le regardant. Il parut surpris, mais répondit

« Non…J'étais dans le coin. Je marche beaucoup…Je t'ai entendue crier quand tu es tombée »Affirma-t-il. Je m'étonnais d'avoir crié, mais après tout, c'était bien possible, je finissais par ne plus vraiment savoir ce qui était ma voix quand je paniquais.

J'hochai la tête et repartis avant qu'il ne m'appelle

« Bella…Ne te promènes pas seule dans les bois…C'est dangereux »Sa voix n'avait rien de menaçant, mais un frisson me parcourut. Je me retournai pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais il avait disparu.

« Edward ? »

J'entendis un bruit dans les environs, et paniquai.

Je restai le reste de la journée dans ma chambre à chercher à me calmer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'avais mangé un morceau en rentrant, et Renée m'avait regardée comme si j'étais folle. Et à présent, il me semblait que je l'étais.

En deux jours, j'avais tellement changé que je me demandais laquelle des Bella était la vraie… Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction si confiante envers Edward. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi il était le seul à m'inspirer cela.

En même temps, il était étrange. La manière dont il me regardait parfois était vraiment effrayante.

« Bella, tu veux venir diner ? »

J'allais répondre par la négative quand je me souvins de mon malaise plus tôt.

« Je descends »Affirmai-je.

Charlie avait laissé la télévision allumée dans le salon, alors il avait la tête tournée vers cette pièce pendant tout le diner, et Renée n'attendait qu'un appel de Phil pour pouvoir s'éclipser, alors tout était silencieux entre nous.

Je chipotai un peu dans mon assiette, mais j'étais fière de moi d'avoir pu manger quelque chose dans la journée.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, je remontai dans ma chambre et sortis mon baladeur de mon sac.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et fermai les yeux pour me plonger dans la musique.

Le calme qui m'envahit me permit une bonne nuit de sommeil.

NOTE : hihihi ! Je crache le morceau à mon rythme, vous me pardonnerez :p Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre soit du grand art, mais je le pense nécessaire pour établir la relation Edward*Bella. Dites-moi si je suis allée trop vite…(ou pas assez je pense !XD)…Le prochain chapitre répondra à certaines autres de vos questions…

bsx


	5. Chapter 5

Hihihi sadique, méchante et cruelle…Oui, je crois bien ! XD

Bref, je suis ravie que le concept vous plaise, donc voilà une petite suite qui instaure un petit quotidien…

Ensuite, et bien, je suis contente de vous laisser languir quant à ce qui est arrivé à Bella, puisque c'est le but de ma fic ! :p

Demoisel : ravie que ce POV d'Edward t'aie plu ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…Et ça a l'air d'avoir porté ses fruits ! Et encore merci pour tes encouragements !

lapda : une fan de plus !!YOUPI

hp-drago : merci, merci…

Et aux autres aussi, un grand merci.

Bonne lecture.

**5-Lunatique**

Ce premier lundi matin à Forks était sous le signe de la pluie.

Quelle surprise !

Je me levai difficilement quand je le remarquai et m'habillai avec encore moins d'entrain. Quand je rejoignis Renée dans la cuisine, elle me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud que j'appréciai en ajoutant un fruit au repas.

« Si tu es prête »Dit-elle en rangeant la vaisselle.

Je me levai et enfilai une veste par-dessus un pull bleu nuit et un jean délavé. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée se fit dans le silence et je ne m'en plaignis pas.

Le paysage défilait toujours sous mes yeux, et je soupirai. J'avais hâte que le soleil se montre !

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le parking du lycée, et je descendis sans lancer un regard à ma mère.

Je regardai les autres élèves arriver, et se saluer et captai un mouvement sur le côté. C'était les Cullen qui avançaient lentement jusqu'aux bâtiments. Je suivis des yeux leurs démarches souples et gracieuses, et me rendis compte qu'ils me regardaient aussi.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward, et me replongeai dans la contemplation des alentours, mal à l'aise sous son regard perspicace et hypnotisant.

Mon premier cours était biologie, je soupirai. Moi qui pensais éviter les Cullen aujourd'hui, c'était raté. La salle était vide quand je m'y rendis. Je m'installai donc et sortis une feuille et un crayon, et laissai mon esprit vagabonder. J'aspirai à retourner courir ce matin, non pour extraire de moi une quelconque violence, mais pour me relaxer et sortir de l'établissement où je me trouvais.

Une présence me ramena à la réalité. Je levai les yeux et croisai à nouveau les yeux bruns dorés d'Edward Cullen.

« Bonjour »Fit-il en entrant dans la pièce de sa démarche si magnifique.

J'hochai la tête et retournai à mon dessin, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un gribouilli, mais qui avait le mérite de m'occuper.

Il s'assit à sa place à côté de moi et resta immobile à fixer le tableau. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai qu'il me regardait aussi de temps à autre.

Instinctivement je me rapprochai du bord de la table, et les élèves et le professeur entrèrent. Le brouhaha qui s'installa fut propice à empêcher toute communication, et je réajustai mes protège-poignets, consciente qu'Edward surveillait mes gestes.

Etrangement, comme depuis que je le connaissais, il semblait intéresser par moi mais aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

« Un peu de silence, svp »Exigea notre professeur, et il commença son cours par un exposé rébarbatif avant d'annoncer qu'il nous laisserait sortir plus tôt ce matin. Cette déclaration fut accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements par mes camarades, mais vite refroidie « Et dans le temps qu'il me reste, je dois finir tout ce que j'ai prévu »

Autrement dit, il irait plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà en temps normal.

Le silence fut instantané.

Un léger sourire m'échappa à la réaction qu'ils avaient eue.

Edward semblait ailleurs, mais aussi attentif à mes moindres gestes. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de manipulation, mais il trouva le moyen de m'adresser la parole alors que le professeur parlait fort sous le coup de l'excitation

« Tu cours souvent comme hier ? »

Je tournai les yeux vers lui et murmurai, sur le même ton que lui

« Moins que je ne le voudrai »

Il haussa un sourcil puis demanda encore

« La pluie doit te changer du soleil de Phoenix »

« Tu me parles du temps ? »Ironisai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Mes doigts jouèrent autour de mes poignets et je vis qu'il en suivait les mouvements. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, je détournai la tête et me plongeai dans mes feuilles. Il fixa alors l'emplacement du professeur jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Au moins, il savait quand il ne fallait pas aller trop loin.

****

A la dernière heure de la matinée, j'entrai dans la salle de cours de trigonométrie et trouvai Alice Cullen à sa place. Elle me sourit et sembla soupeser ma tenue vestimentaire. Je m'installai en la maudissant et étais soulagée quand l'enseignant commença immédiatement. Au moins cette fois ci il ne pourrait pas dire que j'étais en retard.

Les vingt premières minutes de cours furent très studieuses, puis je sentis l'excitation d'Alice à la table à côté de la mienne. Je levai les yeux vers elle, intriguée. Elle me regardait étrangement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle sourit de plus belle et se renseigna

« Tu t'es remise de samedi ? »

« Mouais »Fis-je, peu encline à lui parler. J'écoutai les dernières recommandations du professeur pour l'exercice qu'il nous demandait de traiter. Je soupirai et griffonnai à nouveau en attendant la fin de l'heure.

Quand cela arriva enfin, je rangeai mes affaires sans entrain, et sortis en direction de la cafétéria.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward en me dirigeant vers la file d'attente, et retrouvai Angela et Jessica.

« Salut, tu as fini l'anglais ? »Me demanda celle-ci.

« Non, pas encore…Ca va attendre ce soir »Répondis-je.

« Edward Cullen a le regard fixé sur toi »Souffla Jessica alors que nous entamions notre repas. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et croisai ses prunelles. Je baissai les yeux, et fis semblant de m'intéresser à mes camarades. Mais comme je n'y parvenais pas, je me levai sous le regard étonné des autres, et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

La pluie tombait toujours alors je m'assis sur les marches sous le perron. Je regardai les alentours silencieux et détrempés avec étonnement. Comment la terre pouvait-elle accepté autant d'eau ? Il pleuvait tout le temps, et jamais les inondations n'inquiétaient les habitants de cette petite ville. La terre était comme assoiffée.

Je sentis du mouvement derrière moi et réalisai que l'heure du cours était arrivée. Je me levai sans entrain, et rejoignis mon cours d'art. Angela et moi formâmes le duo que le professeur nous demandait, et dès la fin du cours, nous pûmes commencer à chercher ce que nous pourrions faire comme dossier.

« Ca doit être sur les courants artistiques. Je sais que certains artistes ont touché à tout au cours des années… »Dit Angela alors que je m'apercevais que j'avais manqué un appel de Renée.

« Oui, excellente idée. On peut travailler de notre côté pour le moment, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »Demandai-je en remarquant l'absence de la voiture de ma mère. Je soupirai et quand Angela accepta ma proposition, j'écoutai le message que j'avais

_« Bella, c'est maman, je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher à la fin des cours…Appelle Charlie, il te prendra dès ton appel »_

Je soupirai à nouveau, et supprimai le message avec rage. Appeler Charlie, et lui demander de venir me chercher au lycée ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir…

« Euh…Bella, je peux te parler ? »Commença Mike à mes côtés, et je me déplaçai rapidement, surprise et mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu le sais, c'est la fin des cours, alors le bal de fin d'années… »Derrière lui, je vis Edward qui s'était arrêté, comme de par hasard pour être à portée d'oreilles. Je le fixai, hypnotisée. Il était si détaché dans cette atmosphère, et l'eau de pluie dans ses cheveux…Mes bras commencèrent à trembler, réaction normale à ce que je vivais. « …Donc, tu en dis quoi ? »Finit Mike et je posai à peine les yeux sur lui que des points noirs apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Je serrai les poings, et tentai de garder un air détaché.

« Quoi ? »

Il sourit, gêné.

« Le bal…Ca te dit d'y aller avec…moi ? »Hésita-t-il, et je le vis qui résistait à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

« Danser ? Moi ? Non…Je serai pas là ce week-end là »

Je fis un pas sur le côté pour avancer quand il posa sa main sur mon bras.

Ma réaction fut immédiate.

Je lançai mon bras et criai

« NON ! »

Je reculai et vis que les élèves nous regardaient. Mike s'étonna de ma réaction, et je glissai… dans les bras d'Edward. Il me remit sur mes pieds, et croisant mon regard apeuré il s'écarta, laissant ses bras le long de son corps.

Je repris ma respiration, lançant des regards aux alentours, comme une bête cernée.

« Ca va pas ? Je t'ai à peine touchée »Fit Mike et Edward se tourna vers lui, il était terriblement menaçant avec son regard noir et ses mâchoires crispées.

« Elle t'a dit non, Newton » Il n'avait pas spécialement élevé la voix, mais la menace était palpable.

« Tu te prends pour qui, Cullen ? »Riposta Mike, mais sa voix tremblait, il battit en retraite tout de même.

Tout le monde en fit autant alors qu'Edward se tournait vers moi, lentement.

« Ca ira ? »

« Tu te prends pour mon ange-gardien ? »Rétorquai-je en reprenant le contrôle de mon corps. Il haussa un sourcil et leva les mains devant lui

« J'ai juste cru que tu avais besoin d'aide…Je laisserai faire la prochaine fois » Et il se détourna.

Je le suivis des yeux alors qu'il traversait le parking jusqu'à sa Volvo, et je remarquai que ses frères et sœurs étaient déjà partis. Et qu'il n'y aurait plus personne que je connaissais une fois qu'il serait parti.

'Réfléchis' Attaqua une voix en moi, et je réajustai mes protège-poignets tout en descendant les quelques marches pour arriver sur le parking. La pluie s'insinuait sous ma veste, et dans mes cheveux, et je réalisai que je préférai Edward comme chauffeur à Charlie.

« Attends »Demandai-je en accélérant le pas.

Edward me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais continua sa route jusqu'à sa voiture. Il la déverrouilla et me regarda arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Je peux t'aider ? »Ironisa-t-il.

Je triturai mes doigts en ruminant plusieurs mots bien sentis, mais consciente que je devais me calmer si je comptais lui demander un service.

« En fait... »Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et je le trouvai vraiment mignon. J'avais envie de me laisser aller dans ses bras, sentir son odeur comme lorsque nous parlions en biologie. Je frissonnai et tentai de reprendre une respiration normale. « Laisse tomber »Déclarai-je lâchement en faisant demi-tour.

Je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi, puis entendis sa voix rauque et moqueuse

« Tu as tant de fierté que ça pour ne pas me demander ce service ? »

Je me tournai d'un bloc en me demandant s'il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu aies l'impression que je me sers de toi, ou je ne sais quelle autre ineptie »Il sourit et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

'Calme-toi' Me morigénai-je en baissant les yeux et re-parcourant la distance qui nous séparait.

« Je retiendrai ça sur ta note »

« Ma note ? »

« Je t'ai sauvée des griffes de Newton, et hier, tu as évité le malaise en pleine forêt »Enuméra-t-il sur ses doigts. Je retins de justesse les insultes qui me venaient à la bouche et inspirai à fond

« Je penserai à te laisser un chèque » Il sourit d'autant plus et reprit son sérieux, m'incitant à formuler ce que je voulais « Pff ! Ma mère peut pas venir me chercher…Ca t'ennuie de me déposer pas trop loin de chez moi ? »

« Monte »Il était redevenu sérieux et se tourna vers sa portière. Je regardai la Volvo, puis les alentours vides, et le conducteur. « Je ne mors pas »Assura-t-il en attendant que je me décide.

Je pris la lanière de mon sac dans la main et montai dans la voiture. Le chauffage tournait, et lorsqu'il démarra, la radio se mit en marche. C'était une musique pop, et je m'étonnai de l'apprécier. Je battis la mesure tout le long de la route, et m'étonnai presque de le voir s'arrêter devant chez Charlie. Personne n'était rentré, et je soupirai de me retrouver seule dans cette maison, ce qui serait une première depuis que j'étais arrivée.

« Merci »Fis-je en prenant sans enthousiasme mon sac. Je posai la main sur la poignée quand il intervint

« N'hésite pas à me redemander ce service, Bella…Ca me fait plaisir »

Je le regardai, un sentiment de panique montait en moi. Non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas de ça…Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'accroche à moi…

« Pas la peine de faire comme si on était amis, je ne te dérangerai plus »

« Je ne fais pas semblant…Même si je ne devrais pas, c'est trop…une mauvaise idée »Hésita-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être mon ami, ni toi ni personne… »

« Pourtant tu viens de me demander un service qu'on demande à quelqu'un qu'on apprécie… »

Je me tournai d'un bloc, le regard meurtrier.

« Je ne t'apprécie pas ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Tu m'es insupportable, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai demandé ça ! Alors tu permets, mais j'aimerais oublier ça le plus vite possible ! »

« Bella »entendis-je alors que je claquai la portière sur moi.

Je réajustai mes protège-poignets, et posai mon sac sur mon épaule quand je sentis que mes jambes ne me tenaient plus.

Je serrai les dents, me forçant à avancer jusqu'à la maison pour ne pas m'évanouir devant Edward, mais mes pieds ne me répondirent plus, et je glissai à nouveau. La perspective d'être seule dans cette maison où je ne me sentais pas en sécurité était trop effrayante.

Mon genou toucha à peine le sol, et deux bras vigoureux me retinrent et m'aidèrent à aller jusque sous le porche.

Je m'assis les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine et la tête posée dessus. Edward resta face à moi, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Sentant que ça allait durer longtemps je relevai les yeux sur lui

« Tu peux y aller…Je vais reprendre mon souffle et rentrer »

« Hors de question que je te laisse seule dans cet état »

Il s'installa contre le mur à mes côtés, mais pas trop près. Je lui en fus reconnaissante et m'étonnai qu'il soit si prévenant. Beaucoup de garçons auraient pu profiter de ma faiblesse pour…

'Ne penses pas à ça, idiote, ça va empirer les choses'

Et en effet, mon corps se remit à trembler, j'entendis mes dents s'entrechoquer, des points noirs apparurent encore devant mes yeux et je baissai la tête contre mes genoux.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était passé quand je relevai enfin la tête. Edward était toujours à mes côtés, discret, et je sentis que j'avais la force de me lever. J'esquissai un geste pour m'appuyer au mur, Edward se redressa aussi et scruta mon visage

« Ca va »Assurai-je en sortant ma clé de mon sac. Mes doigts ne tremblaient plus, et je n'eus pas de mal à ouvrir la porte. Je me retournai et vis Edward toujours sous le porche. « Merci, c'est gentil d'être resté »

« Je t'en prie »Affirma-t-il

« A demain »

« Oui »

Je le regardai partir en me disant que j'étais vraiment lunatique ces derniers temps. Un moment je ne voulais plus le voir, et juste après, je ne pouvais me passer de lui. Je secouai la tête et refermai la porte sur moi. Le silence qui m'accueillit était étrange, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, et branchai mon ordinateur portable pour mettre de la musique.

Musique qui n'était autre que de la pop.

NOTE : Alors ?

La suite très vite…

Dites-moi ce que vous voulez voir comme moment dans la suite…(le récit de ce qui s'est passé avec Bella ne va pas arriver tout de suite,je vous préviens… :p)

bisoux


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ! Et merci pour vos reviews, j'ai adoré, comme toujours…Ravie de vous laisser dans le flou total (sadique et assume !XD)

Quelques réponses à vos reviews

x8-twilight-8x : oui, je fais toujours des fics Bella*Edward, donc ils finissent ensemble…Contente ? :p

hp-drago : tu me fais une confiance aveugle et c'est flatteur

bigmonster4 : je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre je ferai la révélation…Je sais à peu près à quel moment, mais tout dépend de comment j'avance dans l'histoire… :)

xX-nad-Xx : je crois que tout le monde veut ça ! Un lien entre le passé de Bella et le secret d'Edward ? mhhh pourquoi pas ?! A voir…

Zénith : je suis flattée par cette longue review merci

Et merci aussi à Demoisel, Caane et bien d'autres !

Puisque ça fait longtemps, un petit résumé s'impose : Bella arrive à Forks(rien d'original), mais elle refuse tout contact avec les autres, elle rencontre les Cullen et en particulier Edward Cullen qui se révèle être la seule personne avec qui elle se sente plutôt bien…Dans le chapitre précédent, Bella fait des malaises et Edward est là pour la secourir, en particulier quand Mike l'approche.

'''''''« Ca va »Assurai-je en sortant ma clé de mon sac. Mes doigts ne tremblaient plus, et je n'eus pas de mal à ouvrir la porte. Je me retournai et vis Edward toujours sous le porche. « Merci, c'est gentil d'être resté »

« Je t'en prie »Affirma-t-il

« A demain »

« Oui »

Je le regardai partir en me disant que j'étais vraiment lunatique ces derniers temps. Un moment je ne voulais plus le voir, et juste après, je ne pouvais me passer de lui. Je secouai la tête et refermai la porte sur moi. Le silence qui m'accueillit était étrange, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, et branchai mon ordinateur portable pour mettre de la musique.

Musique qui n'était autre que de la pop.''''''

Bonne lecture

**6-Amis ? Ou Ennemis ?**

Renée rentra juste avant l'heure de préparer le repas. Je l'accueillis alors que je partais courir un peu. Elle me regarda partir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je m'interrogeai tout en courant sur la raison de ce sourire.

Je fus plus prudente que la veille en m'enfonçant dans la forêt. Je restai aux abords de la ville, et régulai ma respiration avec soin. Quand je sentis les premiers signes de fatigue je fis demi-tour, et retrouvai Charlie qui rentrait du travail.

« Bonsoir, Bella. Tu as été courir ? »

« Oui »

Et je montai prendre une douche bien chaude. Le froid dans cette ville était toujours là, mais encore plus avec la nuit qui tombait. Quand je redescendis, j'entendis Renée et Charlie discuter

« Elle me semble bien mieux que lors de notre arrivée »Disait Renée, et je me stoppai en bas des marches pour écouter

« Ce déménagement ne lui a pas fait de mal »Fit Charlie, cherchant visiblement à ce que ma mère reconnaisse que cette petite ville de Forks n'était pas si terrible.

« Peut-être bien »Hésita-t-elle.

Je décidai qu'ils avaient assez parlé de moi, et me montrai donc, comme si de rien n'était.

« Ah ! Bella, tu veux bien prendre les assiettes stp »

J'acquiesçai et installai la table en silence.

« Demain soir il y a un match, Billy viendra après le diner »Annonça Charlie et je lâchai la bouteille que je tenais. « Ca ne va pas ? »Fit-il, surpris.

« Non, non, ça va. Je n'ai pas fait attention »

Je me doutais que Jacob serait présent, et je ne voulais pas. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour ne pas le croiser. Il m'avait laissée un mauvais sentiment la première et dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Nous dinâmes devant les informations qui ne m'intéressaient absolument pas. Quand j'eus fini, je montai dans ma chambre, et remis la musique que j'avais sélectionnée plus tôt. Je m'étonnai encore d'écouter cela après près d'un an où je n'avais rien supporté de tout cela.

En m'allongeant sous la couette, je remarquai que j'étais moins angoissée pour me coucher que la semaine passée. Mais quand je sentis que mes souvenirs revenaient, je les bloquais en m'installant à la fenêtre, et respirant l'air frais.

Enfin mes pensées divaguèrent autour de ces derniers jours, et en particulier autour d'Edward Cullen. Je revis ses yeux posés sur moi alors que je tentai de l'éloigner. Je revis son regard quand j'appelai à l'aide. Il était magnifique et je n'avais, étrangement, pas peur de lui. Il était un appui, je le sentais.

« Tu es folle »Me dis-je en refermant la fenêtre et m'allongeant dans mon lit.

Et pourtant.

Edward Cullen était un mystère, un genre de protecteur, un genre de personne qu'on est pas forcément tenté d'approcher.

Je me tournai et me retournai sous ma couette, cherchant un moyen pour le remercier, mais laisser une distance saine entre nous.

Je finis par m'endormir, à l'aise, le sourire aux lèvres.

Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis très, très longtemps.

Le lendemain je ne revis pas un seul Cullen. Mais la présence du soleil qui illuminait tout était amplement suffisante pour occuper mon esprit.

Dès mon arrivée au lycée, je remarquai que les élèves s'interrogeaient sur moi, je rajustai mes protège-poignets rapidement et rejoignis ma classe. Dans les couloirs, les murmures étaient sur beaucoup de choses, en particulier sur l'altercation entre Mike, Edward et moi la veille. Je me sentis mal à l'aise toute la journée, et cherchai souvent un regard amical.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin des cours que je réalisai ce que j'avais réellement cherché.

Je regardai autour de moi, Jessica et Angela à mes côtés, et nous nous dirigions vers le parking quand Jess me sortit de mes pensées

« Tu ne les verras pas avec ce temps »

Je tournai un regard étonné vers elle, elle sourit, hautaine

« Les Cullen disparaissent dès que les premiers rayons de soleil se pointent »

Je frissonnai à cette information. Pourquoi ça ? Je n'en savais rien, mais c'était comme un sixième sens.

« Disparaissent ? »Répétai-je en tentant de garder un air détaché. Jessica ne fut pas dupe, et Angela s'étonna aussi de ma question.

« Ils partent camper avec leurs parents »

Je gardai le silence, méditant cette information qui complétait quelque peu le puzzle 'Edward Cullen'. A cette pensée, je m'arrêtai, surprise par le fait que je cherchais des informations sur ce garçon.

'Il t'a secourue plusieurs fois' Fit une voix dans ma tête, et j'acquiesçai en silence. Bien sur, je cherchais simplement un moyen de le remercier et de ne plus lui être redevable.

Renée me sourit quand je montai dans sa voiture. Je lui souris timidement aussi et la laissai me reconduire chez nous.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre une fois rentrée, j'avais encore le devoir d'anglais à finir, et la trigonométrie n'avait jamais été ma meilleure amie.

Au soir, je partis courir à nouveau et croisai Edward alors que j'avançai plus encore dans la forêt.

Il marchait lentement, et je m'étonnai de le voir ainsi, comme s'il était à l'affût de quelque chose.

« Edward ! »L'appelai-je en courant vers lui.

Il se tourna, surpris, et me regarda arriver vers lui. Alors que je m'approchai pour être à sa hauteur, il recula lentement d'un pas.

« Bella »Souffla-t-il, comme pris au piège.

Je regardai son regard qui errait autour de nous, et vis comme il était foncé.

« Ca ne va pas ? »Demandai-je en faisant un pas en arrière, une sorte de sixième sens me l'inspirant.

« Je me balade »Fit-il, sans oser croiser mon regard.

« C'était bien le camping aujourd'hui ? »

« Le camping ? » Il semblait vraiment à l'ouest, et je m'inquiétai de m'être embarquée dans une situation impossible. Et évidemment, mon corps réagit aussitôt en se mettant à trembler. Je serrai les poings et luttai contre la nausée, il remarqua mon mal-être et changea radicalement de comportement. Il se fit prévenant et vint m'aider à m'asseoir au sol avant que je ne tombe.

« Tu n'as pas mangé beaucoup encore, n'est-ce pas ? »Accusa-t-il en restant face à moi.

« Ce n'est pas que ça »Avouai-je en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon souffle.

« Ah bon ? »

Il s'assit en tailleur devant moi, et me regarda reprendre des couleurs. Je secouai la tête et restai silencieuse le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit derrière moi, je me retournai brusquement et vis Emmett approcher.

« Hey vous deux ! Vous faites une petite fête sans nous ? »

« Em »Prévint Edward, et son frère s'appuya nonchalamment contre un arbre.

« Salut Bella, t'as pas l'air en forme »

« En effet » Approuvai-je alors que ma respiration reprenait un rythme normal.

« Edward est là, ça devrait le faire »Et je levai un regard interrogateur aux deux garçons en face de moi. Qu'insinuait Emmett ?

« Tu pourras rentrer chez toi ? »Demanda Edward en se tournant vers moi après avoir longuement fixé son frère.

J'hochai la tête et me relevai, heureuse d'avoir repris mon équilibre.

En les regardant alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà, je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien dit de ce qui m'amenait.

« Edward ! Je voulais…Merci pour hier et les autres fois »

Il se retourna, hocha la tête simplement avant de repartir.

Je les regardai s'éloigner dans la forêt en me disant qu'ils étaient étranges…

****

On était vendredi, et je revis les Cullen pour la première fois depuis le mardi dans la forêt. Le soleil avait brillé toute la semaine pratiquement et mon moral était remonté. J'avais encore des moments de panique, mais je sentais que finalement ce climat n'était pas trop mauvais pour moi. Je me fondais de plus en plus dans la masse au lycée, et j'arrivais à gérer mes situations de crise sans trop amener l'attention sur moi.

« De l'art culinaire ? »Fit une voix moqueuse à mes côtés alors que je remplissais mon assiette. Et à nouveau il fit preuve de réflexes impressionnants.

« Pas vraiment, non. Tu as l'air en forme contrairement à la dernière fois »Il baissa les yeux un instant, gêné. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Ce que je pouvais être indiscrète ! Il m'aidait et je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de l'agresser « Pardon…C'est que mardi, ça a été un peu étrange »

Il resta silencieux en relevant un regard inquisiteur vers moi. Je me sentis mal à l'aise sous ses prunelles dorées qui cherchaient à entrer en moi, et me retournai vers le buffet.

« Il serait préférable qu'on ne se recroise pas »Dit-il soudainement et je me crispai. C'était à moi de dire ça. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il ne veuille plus me voir ?

« C'est-à-dire ? On est dans le même lycée, ça va être dur »

Je soudai mon regard au sien, il ne le soutint pas et regarda en direction de la table où ses frères et sœurs étaient assis.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions être amis »Grimaça-t-il

« Amis ? Je ne savais pas qu'on était en voie de l'être de toute façon »Il détourna à nouveau les yeux, et je m'en voulais à nouveau. « Tu m'as rendu quelques services, merci bien. On est quitte si tu veux » Derrière son épaule, je remarquai les regards des autres élèves. Je me re-concentrai sur Edward.

« On est quitte »Fit-il en se détournant pour rejoindre sa famille.

Et autant dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je le regardai avancer, indifférent aux regards et chuchotements des autres.

Je rejoignis ma table et tous les regards m'interrogeaient. Je me plongeai dans mon repas et ils abandonnèrent l'idée de m'adresser la parole.

Je mâchouillai les quelques aliments que j'avais choisis tout en ruminant la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Edward. Je posai régulièrement mon regard sur lui, et croisai souvent le sien. Finalement, il sembla s'énerver puisqu'il sortit de la cafétéria brusquement. Je le suivis du regard et reportai mon attention sur sa famille. Aucun n'avait bougé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le regard d'Alice se posa sur moi, triste.

Je détournai les yeux et écoutai des bribes de conversations.

« On devrait aller à Port Angeles rapidement sinon les plus belles robes seront vendues »Déclara Jess et je m'intéressai à cela.

« Oui, je ne peux pas sortir ce week-end mais la semaine prochaine après les cours ça va être possible »Répondit Angela, elle croisa mon regard intéressé « Tu es sûre que tu ne pourras pas venir au bal ? »Insista-t-elle.

« Non, je ne pourrai pas. Vous comptez faire les boutiques ? »

Jess me lança un regard étonné et relâcha sa fourchette, je sursautai mais soutins son regard

« Tu es soudainement intéressée par autre chose que ta petite personne ? »

« Jess »La rappela à l'ordre Angela d'une voix douce.

« Pff, enfin, c'est pas plus mal. Tu veux venir ? Tu nous donneras ton avis »

Je restai dubitative un instant puis acquiesçai

« Oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de sortir de chez moi »

« Ok. On mettra ça au point après le week-end, alors »Angela tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Je lui souris et me levai alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Et ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant la salle que je réalisai que j'avais cours de biologie. Donc avec Edward.

Je soupirai, rajustai mes protège-poignets et mon sac sur mon épaule pour entrer dans la pièce où les élèves arrivaient. Je m'installai sans lui lancer un seul coup d'œil.

A côté de moi je crus n'avoir personne pendant toute l'heure. Edward se fit discret, je ne l'entendais pas même respirer. Et à peine la sonnerie retentissait-elle qu'il quittait la salle, ses affaires sous le bras.

Je soupirai et vis Mike s'approcher.

« Cullen peut avoir des drôles de réactions »Fit-il et je m'hérissai en l'entendant appeler Edward de cette manière. J'articulai quelque chose d'inintelligible et continuai mon chemin jusqu'au parking où je trouvai la voiture de ma mère.

Elle me posa sa sempiternelle question sur ma journée, et je ne lui adressai pas un regard, trop de mauvaise humeur.

Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose.

Rentrer chez moi et repartir courir.

« Demain soir il y a un autre match, Billy et Jake devraient venir…Est-ce que tu feras un effort pour passer la soirée avec eux ? »Demanda-t-elle alors que nous arrivions à un stop. Je me tournai et réalisai que c'était le week-end où ma mère retournait chez nous, à Phoenix pour voir Phil. Je serai donc seule avec Charlie et ses acolytes les deux prochains jours. Génial ! Je soupirai de frustration, cherchant un moyen d'y échapper.

Et je me souvins de la manière dont j'avais réagi mardi soir à l'arrivée des Black. Je m'étais enfermée dans un mutisme puis dans ma chambre alors que le match était bien avancé et qu'aucun ne remarquait ma présence.

Evidemment que je n'allais pas changer de comportement pour le lendemain ! Il allait déjà falloir que je fasse le diner, et que je range ! Hors de question que je joue à l'hôtesse plus que nécessaire.

« Bella, stp…Jake est un garçon très bien »

« Tu ne le connais pas ! »Affirmai-je en détournant le regard vers la chaussée.

« Il est un peu plus jeune que toi, je suis sur que vous vous entendriez parfaitement, si tu en faisais l'effort…Chérie…Tu as été si à l'aise ces derniers jours, j'espérais que cela t'aiderait à mieux te lier à quelqu'un »Soupira-t-elle en redémarrant.

« Et bien tu as mal espéré ! Et je ne veux me lier à personne ! Je veux juste être tranquille »

Je sortis mon baladeur de mon sac et mis les écouteurs avant que Renée ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai guider par la musique techno qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je détestai tout cela, pourquoi restai-je ici ? Pourquoi faire semblant ?

C'était les questions qui tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête alors que je courais sous la pluie de ce vendredi soir. Il était tard, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'avais besoin d'évacuer la vague de violence qu'il y avait en moi, alors je courais dans cette forêt, avançant sans trop savoir où j'allais.

Mes cheveux trempés, le souffle court, je commençai à fatiguer mais je continuais. Ressassant les mêmes idées tout le temps. Je détestais être ici. J'en avais assez d'avoir à côtoyer des gens qui ne me comprenaient pas, et ne le feraient jamais. J'en avais assez de craindre une rechute à tout moment. J'en avais assez de ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec Edward Cullen, à la fois il m'inquiétait, et me rassurait. Et je le détestais juste pour ça. Et lui qui osait me dire qu'on ne pouvait pas être amis ! Je le savais ! Je ne le voulais pas non plus !

Je ressassais tout cela quand je me rendis compte que j'étais bien enfoncée dans la forêt, et à bout de souffle. Je ralentis ma course et tentai de me repérer. Les arbres étaient tous les mêmes, et je savais que j'avais quitté les environs de la ville. Et la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Fantastique ! »Dis-je pour rompre le silence qui m'entourait.

Passant mes mains sur mes bras je tentai de chasser le froid qui m'entourait, et rebroussai chemin.

Quand je vis la maison de Charlie, je ralentis mes pas, pas vraiment pressée de retourner là-bas.

« Bella…Euh…Il est tard, tu ne crois pas ? »Hésita Charlie en me voyant rentrer.

« C'est vendredi soir, je ne savais pas que j'avais un couvre-feu ! »Et je montai dans ma chambre en ruminant.

Non, décidément ma vie n'était pas facile.

Et alors que je prenais un bain chaud, je savais que je n'allais pas dormir aisément. Mes peurs les plus sourdes refirent surface avec cette escapade nocturne, et il me sembla que mes cicatrices se rouvraient dans l'eau moussante. Les larmes aux yeux, je plongeai la tête sous l'eau, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas la haine que je ressentais au fond de moi pour ma vie, ma famille et mon corps.

Sous l'eau, j'ouvris les yeux, la mousse me les fit refermer rapidement, et je revécus mon passé.

----------------

_Moi, Bella Swan, j'étais une jeune fille gaie qui aimait les fêtes entre amis, et la natation, et la course à pieds. Ma mère était fière de moi, et j'avais gagné deux coupes lors d'un marathon organisé par la ville et les environs de Phoenix. Mes amis étaient nombreux et m'encourageaient dans mes entreprises, au même titre que moi avec eux. Je me souvins des discussions avec ma meilleure amie Natalia sur tout et n'importe quoi, nous nous étions rencontrées à la petite école, et ne nous étions plus séparées…Jusqu'à ce moment où…_

----------------

Je manquai d'air, et mes souvenirs n'étaient pas propices au repos. Je ressortis la tête de l'eau et toussai à m'en arracher les poumons. L'eau était froide à présent, je quittai la salle de bain et me réfugiai dans ma chambre.

J'allumai la petite télévision que j'avais réussi à placer dans un angle de la pièce et m'allongeai sous ma couette en veillant à placer mes protège-poignets sur mes bras. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à voir mes cicatrices, ces horribles souvenirs.

Le film était un vieux classique des films d'horreur avec des vampires et des loups-garous. Je frissonnai de peur avec ma lumière allumée, et résistai avec peine de regarder sous mon lit avant de me coucher.

« Tu es bête »Soupirai-je en éteignant tout à fait.

_Il était pâle comme la mort alors qu'il m'approchait avec son regard si hypnotique et envoutant. Il portait un t-shirt clair, totalement différent de ceux auxquels on penserait sur un être aussi divin que lui. Il me sourit et je fus transportée dans un autre univers, où les lourds rideaux cachaient les fenêtres, où les meubles étaient sobres._

_Il se pencha sur moi et je fermai les yeux, confiante._

_Edward Cullen posa ses lèvres sur mon cou, et je sentis ses crocs fouiller ma peau à la recherche de mon sang._

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me rendis compte qu'il faisait jour. La pluie tapait contre ma fenêtre.

C'était la première fois que je rêvais d'Edward.

Mais aussi la première fois que je ressentais un réel malaise face à lui.

Que cachait-il ? Pourquoi l'avoir vu en vampire ?

NOTE : hahaa ! Tadam !lol

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je vais faire en sorte de poster vite…

bsx


	7. Chapter 7

Une petite suite, ça vous dit ? XD

Alors régalez-vous avec ça, et dites m'en des nouvelles…

alinette 74 : merci d'être fan ! ravie que cela te plaise ! Et je sais, je suis très sadique sur mes fics ! Tu le verras sur les autres :p

Demoisel : ralala ! Je pinaille, il faut bien surtout qu'en étant ma Beta, tu as des devoirs ! D'ailleurs un énorme merci (t'as vu j'ai mis qu'un i sinon je tue ma touche de clavier) pour ton aide sur ce chapitre !

FHP2208 : alors c'est bien comment j'avance ? Même si c'est lent ? :)

Et merci à tous et toutes les autres !

Bonne lecture

**7-Port Angeles**

Que cachait Edward Cullen?

C'était une des questions que je me posais encore en ce mardi soir, dans la voiture de Jessica qui nous conduisait avec Angela à Port Angeles.

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les potins que Jessica nous donnait sur tels ou tels étudiants. Elle me sortit de mes pensées

« Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Tu comptes me répondre ? »

« Pardon ? Pourquoi ? »Dis-je, en me morigénant. Pourquoi penser à Edward Cullen ? Je ne le connaissais pas, et c'était très bien ainsi, c'était ce que j'avais décidé de faire depuis un an…Et j'avais tenu. Hors de question de lâcher maintenant !

Jessica soupira, me montrant ainsi son avis sur mon état mental et répéta

« Edward Cullen et toi, t'as rien à en dire ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, surprise qu'elle en soit arrivée à ce sujet de conversation.

« Allez, Bella ! Tu es la seule personne de tout le lycée avec qui il parle »

« Si parler est ce que l'on fait ! On ne se supporte pas »Assurai-je en me renfrognant.

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Il t'a fait quoi ? »Je sentis l'intérêt de Jessica grandir alors qu'elle pensait tenir un scoop, je la refroidis

« Il me semble que personne ne le supporte de toute façon, ni lui ni sa famille »

Elle resta bouche bée tout en garant sa voiture devant le magasin, puis nous sortîmes de la voiture et elle retrouva son enthousiasme

« Il faut absolument qu'on trouve ces robes ! Je sais déjà ce que je veux ! »

« Quelque chose qui montre un maximum de ta poitrine »Murmura Angela en levant les yeux au ciel, et je lui souris. Jess entra dans la boutique sans faire plus attention.

Les filles choisirent plusieurs robes magnifiques et les essayèrent pendant un moment. Elles me demandaient mon avis, et je leur donnai

« C'est très joli »

Au bout d'un moment, mon esprit vagabonda dans mes souvenirs des jours passés. Le week-end était passé dans un espace temps extrêmement long. J'avais fait les tâches ménagères la plupart du temps, et avais du subir la présence de Billy, lui ça allait, je me moquais de lui, mais Jacob, son fils, avait encore tenté de se lier d'amitié avec moi, et je n'avais pas pu éviter une crise de violence.

----------------

_Je faisais la vaisselle alors que les trois hommes étaient devant un match à la télévision. Je les entendais s'évertuer à injurier les joueurs, et rêvais de pouvoir m'enfermer dans un jogging quand il s'appuya au rebord de l'évier à mes côtés._

_D'abord je sursautai et sentis mon cœur s'emballer de frayeur._

_Ensuite je me coupai avec le couteau que j'avais en main._

_Enfin il vit que je m'étais blessée et il tenta de me prendre la main pour des soins, je le savais._

_Mais je paniquai et m'éloignai d'un bon en arrière, les membres tremblants, la tête qui tournait. Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure pour rester consciente et jetai des éclairs avec mes yeux._

_« Wow ! Désolé, tu n'as rien ? »Fit-il en levant les mains devant lui._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« C'est la mi-temps »_

_« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »Demanda Charlie en nous trouvant ainsi._

_Je ne répondis pas, et lâchai tout pour sortir par la porte arrière._

_Je la claquai violemment et m'enfuis en courant._

_J'inspirai à fond et réalisai que j'avais été au bord de la crise de panique, et j'aurai pu m'en prendre à Jacob…_

_Mon cœur se calmait alors que je courais dans la forêt, permettant à ma haine de s'extirper de moi._

----------------

Je revins à la réalité quand on entendit un groupe de filles entrer dans la boutique, en parlant fort et plaisantant.

« Alors, Bella ? Tu penses quoi de celle-ci ? »Demanda doucement Angela en se postant devant moi. Je détaillai sa longue robe bleue ciel à fines bretelles et souris davantage devant celle-ci

« Elle est vraiment très belle »Assurai-je et elle me remercia en retournant voir son reflet.

Jessica était retournée dans les rayons, et je repensais à ma conversation avec Renée le dimanche soir, lorsqu'elle avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne rentrait que le mercredi, Phil voulant qu'elle soit présente pour un match important. Elle m'avait annoncée cela sans véritable remords, et je savais qu'elle repartirait vite vivre à Phoenix, ou ailleurs avec son nouveau mari. Mais j'avais été blessée de ne pas pouvoir compter sur elle plus longtemps qu'une semaine…Sa présence était réconfortante dans la maison, et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour vivre ici sans elle…

Même si j'avais eu le droit à la promesse qu'on me trouverait une voiture le plus vite possible. Et cette idée m'amena à penser à mon arrivée ces deux derniers jours dans la voiture du shérif. L'un comme l'autre étions mal à l'aise, et j'étais confortée dans mon choix la dernière fois quand Edward m'avait ramenée chez moi.

'Pourquoi Edward Cullen ?'S'agaça une voix dans ma tête alors que je serrai les poings.

Edward Cullen et sa famille m'avaient évitée depuis lundi matin. Ni un regard, ni un sourire, même pas d'Alice qui en avait l'habitude.

Et Edward n'en parlons pas !

Je m'interrogeai sur les raisons. Avais-je dit quelque chose vendredi soir alors que je l'avais croisé dans la forêt avec Emmett ?

« Bella, youhou ! »Me rappela Jessica à nouveau et je croisai son regard sarcastique.

« Désolée, les filles…Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air »

« Ok. On se retrouve à la pizzeria ? »Acquiesça Angela et j'hochai la tête en prenant mes affaires.

L'air frais fouetta mon visage, j'attachai mes cheveux et rajustai mes protège poignets avant de prendre sur ma droite, dans un dédalle de petites rues où il y avait certains magasins. Je passai devant sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait, et continuai de marcher alors que le soleil s'effaçait à l'horizon et que les gens rentraient chez eux.

Et je repartis dans mes pensées.

J'avais croisé Edward plus d'une fois en deux jours au lycée, et il m'évitait.

'Il t'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être ton ami' Me rappela la petite voix en moi et je soupirai.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je m'y intéresse de toute façon ? Il était distant quand il le fallait, et parce que je n'avais rien dit contre, et c'était tant mieux !

Oui, mais je continuais à faire ce rêve étrange comme vendredi avec Edward vampire, et c'était déroutant.

Des bruits derrière moi me ramenèrent au présent.

Un présent pas vraiment rassurant avec la nuit complètement tombée, et des gens de plus en plus rares.

Sauf ceux qui me suivaient.

« Non et non ! »Murmurai-je en serrant les poings.

J'inspirai à fond et accélérai mes pas.

Derrière moi, ils ricanaient et je sentis que je paniquai à nouveau. Mais cette fois c'était des bribes de mon passé qui remontaient et qui me paniquai comme je l'avais été, et non la simple panique d'être touchée…

Je tournai sur ma droite, et me rendis compte que je m'enfonçai dans les petites rues, et que les magasins avaient disparu. Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?

Je replaçai mes protège-poignets avec rage et inquiétude et retournai encore dans une autre rue, espérant trouver un grand axe.

Au lieu de cela, c'était une impasse.

« Merde ! »Murmurai-je en regardant autour de moi. Aucune issue, ni cachette.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler, et dus m'appuyer contre le mur

« Alors, beauté ? Tu nous attends ? »Ricana un des hommes, et je redressai la tête, en défi. Ils s'étonnèrent un instant de ma réaction alors que ma main se refermait sur une barre en fer appuyée au mur.

Puis, je sentis que je vacillais sur mes jambes et crus mourir en entendant un bruit de moteur.

Ils étaient déjà trois, si d'autres venaient…

C'en était fini de moi.

Autant mourir.

Des phares m'éblouirent et je vis mes poursuivants reculer devant la voiture.

Ils étaient d'un seul coup bien moins enjoués.

Et je le vis sortir de sa voiture, se poster à quelques pas de moi, toujours aussi prévenant, avant d'annoncer

« Grimpe »

Je ne le lui fis pas répéter et avançai jusqu'à la portière passagère.

« T'aurai pas du faire ça vieux…Attends un peu… »Je refermai la portière quand je les vis tous reculer, paniqués. Je jetai un œil à Edward et vis son air si menaçant.

Comme devant Mike la semaine passée.

Il revint dans la voiture, démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et fit demi-tour pour se remettre dans la circulation de la rue principale en peu de temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule ? Je t'ai cherché… »

« Tu m'as cherchée ? »M'indignai-je. J'avais conscience qu'une fois de plus il m'avait sauvée des griffes de mes souvenirs et des horreurs qui existaient, mais son aveu fit grimper en flèche ma colère et c'était sur lui que je me défoulais.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils pensaient… »Continuait-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. Il serrait ses doigts sur le volant à en faire blanchir ses ongles.

« Ce qu'ils pensaient ? Edward, comment le sais-tu ? »Je me calmai, nous énerver ne serait bon pour personne.

Il hésita un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour ou le contre de me répondre.

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à imaginer »

« Ah »Fis-je, en rajustant mes protège-poignets, et regardant devant moi.

Je me rendis compte qu'il allait droit à la pizzeria où Angela et Jessica devaient m'attendre.

« Tu vas bien ? »S'inquiéta-t-il en scrutant mon visage.

« Humhum… Angela et Jess »

Il reporta son attention sur la route et se gara un peu plus loin que la voiture de Jessica. Nous descendîmes du véhicule alors qu'il me tenait la portière ouverte. J'inspirai à fond et le suivis. Nous rencontrâmes les filles devant la porte de la pizzeria

« Bella !On s'est fait un sang d'encre »Fit Angela avec soulagement. A ses côtés, Jessica jetait des coups d'œil éloquents à Edward qui était impassible, comme s'il n'était pas présent.

« Oui…Euh… »Commençai-je quand Edward intervint

« Pardon, j'ai rencontré Bella, et on n'a pas vu l'heure passée » S'excusa-t-il, et si je ne l'avais pas vécu, j'aurais pu croire sans difficulté ce qu'il disait. Son regard était rempli de sincérité, et sa voix si séduisante.

« Ah bon ? »Sourit Jess, visiblement ravie d'avoir un potin de plus pour le lendemain. Je levai les yeux au ciel et repris la parole avec le plus de tact que possible

« Si vous voulez qu'on mange un bout… »

« Oh, c'est-à-dire qu'on t'a attendue, mais… »Rougit Angela, et je serrai les poings avant de lui sourire doucement. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout.

« D'accord…Et ba…Edward, merci pour… »

« Tu devrais manger un morceau »Me coupa-t-il à nouveau en plongeant son regard doré dans mes yeux. Je m'y perdis un instant, incapable de retrouver mon corps ni mon esprit puis je baissai les yeux, luttant contre la panique.

« Je n'ai pas faim »Affirmai-je, têtue.

« Je t'invite, j'ai vraiment faim »Insista-t-il et je vis les filles s'éloigner doucement.

« A demain, Bella…Edward »Pouffa Jess en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Angela me salua de la main et suivit Jess.

Je me tournai vers Edward avec fureur quand je vis son regard porté au loin, blessé et…furieux. J'inspirai à fond

« Alors entrons »

Il sembla réaliser que j'étais toujours avec lui sur le trottoir, et sourit en me tenant la porte ouverte.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous à cet instant, et je ne rêvais que de pouvoir disparaître dans un petit trou. L'hôtesse nous salua, enfin, me jeta un œil avant de se concentrer entièrement sur Edward. Il resta impassible devant elle en demandant une table contre la vitre, avec vue sur la mer. Elle hocha la tête, déçue de ne pas avoir d'effets, et nous laissa choisir notre plat.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? »Demandai-je en ouvrant le menu sans grand appétit.

« Quoi donc ? »Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que tu as sur le monde ! »M'exclamai-je en désignant la pièce et les regards toujours posés sur nous. Il ne répondit pas, semblant attendre que je continue « Cette fille est à tes pieds, et tu restes impassible. Le monde entier a les yeux sur toi, et tu restes impassible »Enumérai-je enfin.

Il me regarda étrangement et je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de ce regard.

« Et toi ? Tu es concernée ? »Je restai bouche bée, et me reculai contre le dossier de la chaise. « Pardon…Je n'avais pas le droit…Mais tu es si intrigante »

« Intrigante ? »Murmurai-je

« Oui…Enfin, intéressante…Tu fais des choses auxquelles je ne m'attends absolument pas…Par exemple, maintenant, j'attends que tu fasses un malaise, mais tu as l'air pas trop mal… »

« C'est une façade »assurai-je en sentant mon estomac se tordre.

« Et tu te contrôles vraiment très bien…Malgré ce que tu sembles avoir vécu »Je levai des yeux paniqués sur lui

« Ce que j'ai vécu ? »

« Tu as des réactions étranges…Et c'est inquiétant qu'une jeune fille comme toi, si vivace à certains moments, soit si renfermée et égocentrique à d'autres »

Moi ? Egocentrique ? De quel droit me jugeait-il ? Monsieur trop bien pour ce monde de lycéen !

Je m'indignai et serrai les poings.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »Interrogea une voix féminine blasée à nos côtés.

« Pizza reine »Dis-je sans la regarder ni Edward.

« Et vous ? »

« Rien, merci »Fit-il, et je levai les yeux avec étonnement…N'avait-il pas dit avoir faim pour m'entraîner ici ? Ma tête se mit à tourner quand je réalisai tout ce qui pouvait l'avoir poussé à me retenir seule. J'inspirai à fond en remarquant comme la fille agissait et comment il ne la remarquait même pas. « Tu bois quelque chose ? »M'interrogea-t-il, et je savais qu'il avait remarqué ma panique.

« Coca »

« Deux »Commanda-t-il et la serveuse s'éclipsa après avoir jeté un œil étonné sur notre duo.

Nous ne reparlâmes qu'une fois avoir été servis.

Enfin, je l'accusai, une fois ma pizza devant moi.

« C'est souvent que tu suis les filles ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te suivre, à proprement parler…Seulement, tu es parfois fragile et… »

« Tu m'as suivie »Conclus-je en entamant ma pizza. Je mâchouillai avec hargne alors qu'il restait les yeux sur mon assiette. « Tu n'en veux pas ? »Proposai-je

« J'ai un régime…particulier »

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur et réalisai que je ne connaissais rien de lui.

« Pour entretenir ce charisme éblouissant ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton régime…C'est pour garder ton charme ? »Je bougeai ma fourchette pour le désigner de haut en bas. Il sourit et mon cœur arrêta de battre avant de reprendre au centuple.

« On peut dire ça »Il me laissa digérer l'énigme qu'il venait de donner avant de reprendre « Et tu es souvent à te retrouver en danger ou au bord du malaise ?»

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette.

Ce que je pouvais le détester ! Les autres se contentaient de me détester, ils oubliaient les inconvénients de ma vie. Lui, il remarquait mes failles dans cette carapace d'indifférence que j'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir mise en place.

« Bella, tu es si…illisible »Murmura-t-il me faisant relever les yeux sur lui.

« Illisible ? » En quoi l'étais-je ? Surtout pour lui qui semblait me comprendre mieux que personne.

Il sourit encore à m'en faire arrêter mon cœur.

« Oui…Je n'arrive pas à te cerner…C'est si étrange, en général je lis les pensées de tout le monde sans difficultés, et je me rends compte qu'elles sont futiles, mais je les connais alors que toi… »J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et il se mordit la lèvre. Ce geste était pourtant naturel, mais sur lui, c'était carrément magnifique et intrigant.

« Tu…lis…dans les pensées? »Demandai-je. Il grimaça avant d'hocher la tête. Il resta silencieux un instant, pour me laisser le temps de digérer l'information.

« Sauf dans les tiennes »

Nos yeux se soudèrent alors qu'il finissait à peine cette phrase, et je me sentis comme avant sous son regard. J'étais bien.

Puis je réalisai ce qu'il disait

« J'ai un problème ? »Il rit, et c'était le paradis.

« Je te dis que je lis dans les pensées des autres, et tu crois que tu as un problème ? Quand je te dis que tu es si intéressante »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Il sembla émerveillé devant ce reflexe. « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent »Murmura-t-il.

« N'essaie pas de me distraire de la révélation que tu viens de me faire ! »Fis-je en souriant toujours et pointant ma fourchette vers lui.

Il leva les mains devant lui, innocent. Et je souris encore. Il était si…parfait.

Je me rembrunis à cette pensée, rien ni personne n'était parfait…Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir comme la dernière fois.

« La vie disparaît si facilement de tes yeux »Fit-il, tristement.

J'haussai les épaules et finis le verre de coca qu'il y avait devant moi. Il me tendis le sien, et je le bus sans hésiter.

Je m'étonnai moi-même d'être à l'aise avec lui, mais je ne comptais pas éviter ces moments où j'étais enfin moi-même, pleine de vie.

****

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez moi se fit dans le silence et à une vitesse largement prohibée. Mais peu m'importait. C'était agréable, et inconscient, tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Il ralentit à l'approche de Forks, et régula sa conduite sur la presque normalité.

« Merci »Dis-je en réalisant que je ne l'avais pas fait. Il tourna un regard étonné sur moi « Pour…Dans l'impasse, et pour la pizza »

« Je t'en prie »

Je soupirai.

« Ca te parait si normal d'avoir à me sauver la vie ? »

Il garda le silence un instant puis sourit

« Ca me parait normal d'être à tes côtés »

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La manière dont il avait changé ce que je disais…

Il arrêta le moteur devant chez Charlie, les lumières étaient allumées dans le salon et je réalisai qu'il était bien plus tard que prévu.

« Zut » Edward me lança un regard amusé « Charlie va être furieux que je rentre à cette heure-ci »Expliquai-je avant de le regarder avec intérêt « Dis moi ce qui permettrait qu'il passe l'éponge sur mon retard »

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme choqué

« Mais c'est de la triche ! »

« Et j'ai failli être…J'ai eu un empêchement grave, j'ai le droit à un avantage »Me repris-je.

« Tu ne lui dirais pas la vérité ? »S'étonna-t-il, la voix rauque.

« Non, aucune chance »Je secouai la tête et étais horrifiée à l'idée d'annoncer à Charlie que j'avais presque été…agressée.

« C'est la première fois, et des filles qui sortent faire les boutiques, ça prend du temps »Murmura-t-il en regardant vers les fenêtres.

« C'est impressionnant…Si demain je ne viens pas, c'est que tu m'as mentie et que je suis morte »Souris-je en posant la main sur la poignée.

« Bella…Ce n'est pas bien...Qu'on se voit ainsi »M'arrêta-t-il, et j'entendis la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Edward, je ne pensais pas avoir à dire ça à nouveau un jour…Mais…J'apprécie quand tu es là »

« Et je n'aime pas être loin de toi »

Nos regards se soudèrent à nouveau. Je me plongeais dans ses prunelles et vis une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard.

« Ne le fais pas »Murmurai-je et il sourit.

Un instant de plus se passa sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge.

Il détacha enfin son regard de mes yeux

« Tu ferai mieux d'y aller »

« Merci »Répétai-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je rajustai mes protège-poignets et ouvris la porte de la maison.

« Bella ? »Appela Charlie du salon où il était affalé

« Oui…Les boutiques ont duré plus longtemps que prévu »

« Très bien, très bien »Fit-il et je montai dans ma chambre.

La musique que je mis à tourner n'était autre que de la pop.

Et mon sommeil vint rapidement, sans les cauchemars habituels.

NOTE : est-ce bien travaillé ?Est-ce que ça vous plait ?

Merci encore de me lire et de me laisser vos avis ! C'est génial de vous avoir comme lecteurs/lectrices…

Bsx à très vite


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Hey !

Un chapitre rapide qui vous plaira, j'espère. Je suis désolée de ne pas poster aussi souvent que mon autre fic, mais c'est techniquement impossible…

En tout cas, je ferai mon possible pour le faire au moins deux fois par semaine.

Donc un grand merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure, et merci pour votre patience !

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Bella, Angela et Jessica sont allées à Portland pour que les deux dernières achètent de robes pour le bal de fin d'année, où Bella ne compte pas aller. Elle se fait agresser, et Edward la sauve des griffes de voyous. Elle apprend son secret :Edward lit dans les pensées des autres, sauf les siennes._

_Aucun des deux n'a envie de cacher le lien qui les unit._

Bonne lecture

**8-Interrogatoire**

Je me réveillai en retard ce mercredi matin. Je sautai à bas de mon lit et filai à la douche. Charlie m'attendait devant la porte, et me conduisit au lycée.

Le chemin se fit en silence, j'espérai sortir vite de la voiture, lorsque Charlie décida d'ouvrir la bouche

« Bella… »Hésita-t-il. Et je retins un soupir d'agacement, je m'assis contre le dossier et remarquai les autres autour de nous, qui nous observaient. « Avec Renée, comme elle revient dans la matinée… »

« Oui ? Charlie, j'ai cours, dépêche-toi stp »M'agaçai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fut surpris de mes propos puis enchaina

« Nous voulons t'offrir une voiture, tu le sais. On a pensé y aller cette après-midi »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, étonnée qu'ils aillent aussi vite.

« Cool ! Merci »

« J'en ai parlé avec Billy, et il aurait quelque chose pour toi. Selon lui tu vas adorer…Je te laisserai en juger »

Je serrai les poings autour de la poignée de la voiture. Pourquoi fallait-il que quoi que je fasse, je tombe sur les Black ?

« D'accord »Dis-je et je descendis de la voiture avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire autre chose.

Jessica me sourit à peine avais-je posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier pour la rejoindre dans le hall.

« Bella »Fit-elle et dans son ton je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Je soupirai et croisai le regard amusé d'Edward. J'aurai eu envie de me précipiter vers lui si je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était entièrement étrange de ma part. Quoique l'étrangeté s'apaisait de temps à autre, et de plus en plus souvent depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks.

« Salut Jess »

Je vis alors qu'il y avait aussi Lauren, et Angela et je ralentis mon allait être l'enfer…A moins que je ne les empêche de me questionner…

« Hey ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ! »

« Edward et toi, vous êtes ensemble »Déclara Jess d'un ton qui se voulait informé.

Autour de nous, les têtes se tournèrent et je baissai la mienne, les poings serrés. Elles commencèrent à parler fort, alors j'intervins

« Absolument pas ! Il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi ! Vous êtes malades ! »J'accélérai mes pas pour aller jusqu'à ma salle de langue.

Mais je savais que ma réaction allait susciter des discussions et rumeurs. Génial ! Moi qui voulais disparaître des radars des autres humains, j'étais leur cible. Je rageai en déposant mes affaires sur ma table de cours, et encore plus en me rendant compte que Jessica était présente à la table devant moi.

Un crayon en main, je me mis à dessiner et n'écoutai absolument rien du cours, mais en même temps j'échappai aux questions de ma camarade. J'ignorai même les messages qu'elle me faisait passer. Finalement elle se tourna vers moi directement et m'attrapa mon bras.

Je réagis automatiquement.

Je lui retirai mon bras, et me reculai violemment sur ma chaise, ce qui fit un bruit affreux dans la salle. La professeure s'arrêta, et tout le monde me regarda. Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas me mettre à hurler, ni pleurer.

« Miss Swan ? Un souci ? »

J'inspirai à fond et regardai autour de moi, comme une proie qui se sait piégée mais qui cherche quand même une issue.

« Je…Je pourrais sortir svp ? »Articulai-je avec difficulté.

« Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un ? »

« Non ! »M'écriai-je en relevant la tête, paniquée. Puis je repris une inspiration et assurai « Ca ira, merci »

« Revenez dès que vous vous sentez mieux »

J'hochai la tête et sortis de la salle sans regarder un seul des élèves qui me suivaient des yeux.

Dans le couloir, je décidai de me rendre dehors, sur les tables. Comme la première fois.

Je m'installai à une table près des arbres et posai ma tête sur mes bras. Fermant les yeux, je tentai de décider de ce que j'allais faire.

Mon premier réflexe était de partir courir.

Mon second réflexe était de tout plaquer.

Mon troisième réflexe était de fuir.

Je frappai ma tête contre mon bras plié, avec rage.

« Tu vas te blesser »Fit une voix moqueuse à quelques pas de moi.

Je relevai la tête, prête à l'envoyer paitre, mais je croisai ses prunelles dorées et je restai interdite.

« Edward…Je n'ai pas besoin d'être le centre de l'attention »Fis-je, triste.

« Ca leur passera »Il s'assit face à moi, et soudain, je me respirais mieux.

J'haussai les épaules sans conviction

« Tu n'as pas cours ? »

Il grimaça et je compris qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

« C'est si horrible que ça d'être avec les autres ? »

« A toi de me le dire, tu es pareil »Répondis-je en levant le menton par défi.

Il sourit et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter.

« Tu n'as pas tord…Mais je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas très intéressant »

« Parce que tu lis dans leurs pensées »

« En partie »

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec ses énigmes !

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Tu comptes répondre par des énigmes à toutes mes questions ? »

« Tu comptes ne pas répondre à mes questions ? » Je soupirai, découragée de pouvoir lui parler sans être frustrée. « Je croyais qu'on ne quittait pas une région comme l'Arizona »Remarqua-t-il, et j'entendis du réel intérêt dans sa voix. Mais cela ne me dérangea pas.

J'haussai les épaules et il sourit. « C'est ce que je disais, tu ne répondras pas à mes questions, je ne répondrai pas aux tiennes »

Je relevai la tête et lançai des éclairs avec mes yeux.

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à un déménagement »Répondis-je, tout aussi évasive. Il hocha la tête, dubitatif.

« D'accord, alors une plus facile…Ton père et ta mère sont pas divorcés normalement ? »

Je soupirai. Mais me souvins du plaisir ressenti la veille en sa présence.

« Ils sont divorcés. Mais Renée, ma mère, est venue avec moi pour quelques temps pour…que je m'adapte »

« T'adapter ? Tu as pas l'âge de le faire seule ? » Je triturai mes protège-poignets, et baissai les yeux. « Pardonne moi…Je cherche à te comprendre »

Je gardai le silence encore un instant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu cherches à me comprendre ? »

Je levai la tête et mon regard plongea dans le sien. Une lueur étrange brula dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne réponde

« J'ai un besoin protecteur très développé envers toi »

« Et si je te dis que je n'en veux pas ? »

« Tu finirais le travail de celui qui t'agresse par toi-même…C'est peut-être ce que tu cherches à faire avec ça »Il pointa du doigt mes protège-poignets. Je les ramenai sous la table sur mes genoux.

« Je dois y aller »J'attrapai mon sac et me levai quand il se posta sur mon chemin. A une distance respectable, mais tout de même proche pour être convaincant.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, Bella »

Il avait presque murmuré ses paroles, et le son de sa voix était agréable à entendre. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais aucune envie de ne pas lui parler à nouveau. Je voulais de ces moments avec Edward, où je n'étais pas nerveuse.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que ce sera le cas… »Avouai-je avant de me perdre dans son regard envoutant.

Il se déplaça alors et j'avançai vers mon cours suivant : trigonométrie.

****

C'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner et je remplissais mon assiette de quelques aliments quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Sans regarder, je savais que c'était lui.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas partager ton repas avec Jessica et les autres »

J'entendis la moquerie dans sa voix, mais ne pus qu'hocher la tête. Quand je finis ma préparation, il était encore là, et je vis qu'il attendait que je le suive.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis tous les regards sur notre duo.

Je redressai la tête, en signe de défi et le suivis.

Il sourit et me guida jusqu'à une table à l'écart, contre les baies vitrées.

Je posai mon plateau et il s'assit en face de moi.

« Tu manges quoi exactement ? »Interrogeai-je en voyant qu'il n'avait rien avec lui.

« Des protéines »

« Quoi ? De la viande, en fait »

« SI on veut »

« Tu es très énigmatique comme garçon »

« Toi aussi pour une fille »

Je commençai à manger et tentai d'occulter les regards des autres autour de moi. Quand ma salade fut à moitié finie, il reprit son interrogatoire

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Quoi ? Il allait me poser des questions de ce genre ? Et je devais répondre ?! Il verrait ce qu'il verrait. J'avalai lentement une gorgée de coca et répondis

« Le noir »

« Le jour de la semaine que tu préfères ? »

Ok. Je ne réfléchirai pas aux questions qu'il me poserait. Ca serait mieux pour moi, parce que je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser.

« Aucun »

« C'est vrai ? Même pas le vendredi ou le samedi ? »

« Non »

« D'accord…Le genre de musique ? » J'avalai difficilement ma salive, et il repéra mon trouble. « Oublie celle-là…Disons alors…Ton sport préféré »

« La course à pieds »

« Ca je m'en doutais un peu »Sourit-il.

« A mon tour »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! »S'offusqua-t-il et je souris.

« Pour le moment…Alors, ta couleur ? »

« Tu vas copier sur mes questions ? »Je le regardai de biais, il rit doucement d'un rire parfait et irrésistible, je me concentrai sur l'endroit où nous étions pour ne pas me perdre en lui. « D'accord, le bleu »

« Le moment de l'année ? »

« L'hiver »J'arquai un sourcil étonné et il compléta « J'aime le froid »

« Ok. Chacun ses goûts…Ta matière préférée ? »

« La littérature »

Donc, Edward Cullen était un jeune homme distant avec tout le monde. Sauf moi. Il aimait la littérature et l'hiver…Je le voyais bien dans un fauteuil, auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée en train de lire un bon livre.

Je me secouai pour sortir de cette torpeur et voulu reprendre mes questions quand il leva le doigt devant moi, pour m'arrêter.

« Tu en as eu autant que moi…A mon tour »

« Et le 'honneur aux filles' ? »Souris-je, il balaya ma remarque d'un mouvement de la main

« Première approche » Je sentis un frisson de panique me parcourir, je restai aussi impassible que possible pour le laisser reprendre. « Donc, c'est toi qui as décidé d'emménager ici ? »

Et je vis la tactique qu'il utilisait. Me poser les mêmes questions que plus tôt dans la matinée, mais tournée différemment. Je m'étonnai de vouloir lui répondre

« Plus ou moins…Renée a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée, et je n'ai pas dit non »

« Tu ne dis jamais 'maman' ou 'papa' »

« Jamais fait…Charlie, parce que je n'ai jamais vécu plus de quelques semaines dans toute ma vie avec lui, et Renée…Parce qu'elle ne me donne pas tout le temps l'impression d'être sa fille »Il leva un sourcil interrogateur « Elle peut être très jeune dans sa tête et ses comportements…Il faut veiller sur elle »Ma voix avait pris un ton nostalgique et bienveillant pour dépeindre le caractère de ma mère. J'avais été très jeune confrontée à ses frasques, et j'avais du prendre mes responsabilités seules et très vite. Le tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'embarque pas dans une aventure dangereuse pour le peu d'équilibre que nous connaissions déjà. J'en remerciai Phil d'avoir pris le relai, même si je m'inquiétais pour elle. Serait-il capable de veiller sur elle autant que moi ?

« Elle doit rester longtemps ici ? »Il me sortit de mes pensées et je revins à la réalité en sursaut.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure, je dois aller à La Push pour acheter une voiture à un ami à Charlie…Et ce week-end, elle est partie rejoindre Phil…Je pense que la semaine prochaine, elle me laissera ici »Je jouai avec le bouchon de ma bouteille à présent.

« Tu as l'air mal à l'aise à cette pensée »

« Hum »Je laissai mes doigts jouer avec l'étiquette de la bouteille.

La fin de l'heure du déjeuner sonna alors que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je relevai des yeux étonnés autour de nous et croisai le regard d'Edward.

« Alors j'espère que dès demain tu pourras venir par tes propres moyens »Sourit-il

« Moi aussi ! Edward, merci, pour la conversation »

Il sourit et hocha la tête

« A plus tard, Bella »

Nous nous séparâmes chacun d'un côté du bâtiment.

****

Un camion rouge.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Billy proposait à Charlie de m'acheter son vieux pickup.

« Alors Bella ? QU'en dis-tu ? »Sourit Renée en me voyant admirer le véhicule.

« J'adore ! »Assurai-je avec enthousiasme, et en voyant le sourire de mes parents, je sus qu'il était à moi. « Je peux ? »

« Il est tout à toi ! »Assura Billy en me tendant les clés.

Je les pris comme les clés qui m'ouvraient la liberté et montai dans l'habitacle. Cela sentait le vieux, et le siège était tout sauf réellement confortable, mais je l'aimais déjà.

Je tournai la clé et mis le contact.

Le bruit qui se fit entendre était horrible aux oreilles, mais mon cœur s'emballa. C'était moi ce camion. Je souris bêtement et saluai mes spectateurs pour faire un tour avec. Certaines manœuvres étaient plus dures que sur une voiture récente, mais l'accroc était séduisant. Quand je revins devant chez Billy au bout de quelques minutes, je souriais aux anges.

« Bon, je dois retourner au bureau »Annonça Charlie et il nous salua.

« Merci Billy »Déclarai-je en restant dans le camion.

« On rentre, chérie »Proposa Renée, j'acquiesçai et elle grimpa dans sa voiture.

Je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas aller très vite avec ce véhicule, mais au moins, je pouvais être sur de ne pas dépasser la limitation de vitesse.

J'arrivai devant chez Charlie et me garai sur le côté de la maison. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire en rentrant de mon footing. Il avait besoin de se refaire une beauté pour pouvoir aller au lycée le lendemain.

« Je vais courir »Dis-je à Renée alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine.

Mon baladeur dans les oreilles, je parcourus quelques kilomètres à la limite de la forêt, profitant de l'entrain que je ressentais pour évacuer tout stress et mauvaises ondes.

Et comme je m'y attendais, comme je dus le reconnaître, je rencontrai Edward.

« Tu as l'air heureuse »

« J'ai un camion »Déclarai-je avec une joie perceptible.

« Tant mieux »Assura-t-il en souriant.

« Tu cours aussi, alors »

« Oui »

Nous gardâmes le silence un instant de plus puis je remarquai l'heure qui tournait et m'excusai

« Je dois y aller…A demain »

« Oui »

Nous nous séparâmes et je le vis repartir plus loin dans la forêt, m'interrogeant sur l'endroit où il pouvait vivre.

Je revins chez moi, filai à la douche, et ressortis alors que la lumière s'affaiblissait, pour nettoyer un peu les vitres de mon camion.

Cette pensée me fit sourire à elle toute seule. C'était tellement plaisant que je dansais presque en écoutant la musique qui sortait de mon poste de radio. C'était de mauvaise qualité, mais vieux, et j'adorais.

Enfin, Renée m'appela et je laissai avec regret ce que je faisais. Je l'aidai à mettre le couvert et nous entendîmes le bruit de la voiture de Charlie.

« Alors, tu le bichonnes ton vieux camion ? »Se moqua-t-il au cours du repas.

« Il n'est pas vieux ! Enfin, si…Mais je l'adore…Encore merci »Répondis-je.

« C'est vrai ? Il te plait ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? »S'inquiéta Renée, et je m'étonnai de son ton maternelle.

« Aucune chance »Assurai-je.

« Tant mieux…Il y a peut-être les pneus à changer. Je le ferai dans les prochains jours »

« D'accord »

Et je montai dans ma chambre pour finir un peu mes devoirs.

Avant d'éteindre tout à fait, j'allumai la télévision. Je n'avais pas lu les journaux et je n'étais au courant de rien dans le monde, je comptais me rattraper.

Etrangement, depuis quelques heures, je souhaitais rattraper ce que j'avais loupé, ou occulté pendant un an.

Oui.

J'étais capable d'avancer, de surmonter cela.

La preuve en était avec Edward.

Je réalisai que je n'avais rien appris de très concret sur lui au cours de la journée.

Il allait devoir répondre à mes questions.

La première étant le genre de vie qu'il menait. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir comme un simple étudiant sans problèmes. J'étais persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose et je devais découvrir ce que c'était. Je souris. Il était dans les mêmes dispositions que moi.

Cela serait marrant.

Et pour la première fois, j'attendais avec impatience de retourner en cours, juste pour être sûre de le retrouver.

----------------

_J'étais dans la forêt, et j'entendais Edward qui arrivait derrière moi. Je me tournai, et vis ses lèvres retroussées pour montrer ses dents. Je lui tendis les mains, et il me serra contre lui._

_Un rayon de soleil nous éclaira, et je le vis disparaître de mon champ de vision._

_« Edward »Appelai-je avec inquiétude._

_Et je le retrouvai plus loin, des corps sans vies à ses pieds, ses lèvres si belles étaient couvertes de sang._

_« Edward ! »Sanglotai-je et il rit, sardonique._

----------------

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

Me redressai.

Et il était là.

Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je tendais la main vers ma lampe de chevet.

Rien.

Je vérifiai la petite pièce, j'étais seule.

Je me recouchai, en réalisant qu'il était encore tôt.

Mais rien ne me fit me rendormir. Il y avait des points d'ombres autour d'Edward Cullen, mais aussi de sa famille.

Je revis alors leurs ressemblances. Leurs peaux si pâles. Les sentiments qu'ils donnaient aux autres de ne pas les approcher, par instinct. Et sa rapidité alors qu'il m'avait secourue lors de mon accident quelques jours plus tôt.

Je devais découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'y intéressais, mais je savais que j'avais besoin de réponses.

Et je savais que je les aurai dès le lendemain.

NOTE : donc, dans le prochain chapitre, des théories de la part de Bella sur le secret d'Edward…Le découvrira-t-elle ?

A très vite.

bsx


	9. Chapter 9avis de retard

Chers lecteurs, lectrices,

Mea culpa pour ce faux espoir. Il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre…Honte à moi !

Je voulais juste vous prévenir que suite à la reprise des cours à la fac, et donc au travail que cela me demande, en plus de mon autre fic Parce que tu m'as quittée, je n'aurai pas le temps d'avancer cette fiction pendant cette semaine.

Et je ne veux pas faire des chapitres baclés, juste pour vous en donner. Donc, étant donné que les vacances de Pâques sont vendredi soir (oui, après 3mois d'absence de cours, on me laisse mes vacances, allez y comprendre quelque chose !) J'ai décidé que je travaillerai plus facilement cette histoire pendant mes vacances, surtout que je pars dans un coin du pays où on n'a pas internet, j'aurai le temps d'en faire plein, et de vous les poster à mon retour.

Je vous dis à dans une quinzaine de jours avec un maximum de chapitres, et pleins de surprise !

Spuffygirl92, votre auteure dévouée.


	10. Chapter 10

Après un peu plus de quinze jours d'absence, revoici la fic !

Et j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la poursuivre, donc je ne devrai pas mettre trop de temps à vous livrer les nouveaux chapitres :p

Résumé : Bella et Edward discutent, et se confient certains de leurs goûts. Bella acquiert le pick-up de Billy et décide de découvrir le secret d'Edward.

_Je me réveillai en sursaut._

_Me redressai._

_Et il était là._

_Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je tendais la main vers ma lampe de chevet._

_Rien._

_Je vérifiai la petite pièce, j'étais seule._

_Je me recouchai, en réalisant qu'il était encore tôt._

_Mais rien ne me fit me rendormir. Il y avait des points d'ombres autour d'Edward Cullen, mais aussi de sa famille._

_Je revis alors leurs ressemblances. Leurs peaux si pâles. Les sentiments qu'ils donnaient aux autres de ne pas les approcher, par instinct. Et sa rapidité alors qu'il m'avait secourue lors de mon accident quelques jours plus tôt._

_Je devais découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'y intéressais, mais je savais que j'avais besoin de réponses._

_Et je savais que je les aurai dès le lendemain._

Bonne lecture

**9-**

Le soleil se levait à peine quand je sortis du lit et filai à la douche. En bas, Charlie et Renée étaient en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand je les retrouvai.

« Bonjour, Bella »

« Humhum »Fis-je, déjà concentrée dans ce que j'avais à faire. Et je savais que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps. On était jeudi, et je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec Edward, à l'heure du déjeuner, je devais réussir à m'asseoir avec lui. Ainsi pourrai-je lui poser un tas de questions sur lui et sa famille.

J'emportai une tartine de pain, et une bouteille d'eau et quittai la maison. Avec joie, je trouvai mon pickup devant la maison, je m'y installai, vérifiai mes rétroviseurs, démarrai le moteur et rajustai mes protège-poignets avant d'embrayer. Lentement, je descendis la rue, en direction du lycée, et quand j'y arrivai, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je vis certains se pencher pour discuter entre eux, je pinçai les lèvres et me garai un peu plus loin, sur le parking.

« Wow ! C'est…bruyant ton engin »Fit Mike en s'approchant de moi alors que je sortais du véhicule. J'ignorai sa réplique, et posai mon sac sur mon épaule. A deux voitures d'intervalles, les Cullen nous observaient. Je vis le sourire d'Alice et l'indifférence des autres, sauf Edward qui souriait, énigmatique. J'haussai un sourcil, et reportai mon attention sur Mike, contre ma volonté.

« …Et donc, si tu veux, mon père pourrait regarder ça en même temps »Finissait-il avec espoir.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as encore rien écouté de ce que je te disais »Je souris, comme si j'étais contrite, et avançai délibérément vers le bâtiment. « On fait un pique nique avec les gars, ce week-end, tu viens ? »

« Oh oui ! Bella, viens avec nous »Demanda Angela avec plaisir, elle ajouta dans mon oreille « Je ne serai pas toute seule à être célibataire »

Je levai les yeux sur ceux qui étaient concernés, et remarquai le couple Tyler-Lauren, depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ceux-là ? Le couple Jess et Mike, qui tentaient l'affaire avant le bal. Jessica m'avait expliqué que c'était pour elle un moyen de voir comment était Mike en tant que petit ami, et qu'ainsi, ça n'étonnerait personne s'ils arrivaient ensemble à ce bal. Personnellement je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, puisque s'ils se séparaient, on se demanderait pourquoi ils venaient séparément, mais je n'avais rien dit. Et un autre couple, dont les noms m'échappaient complètement.

« Je ne sais pas »Dis-je en entrant enfin dans le bâtiment.

« Quoi ? Samedi, tu fais quelque chose encore ? »Insista Tyler, et je serrai les poings en l'entendant parler ainsi. Je n'avais aucune envie de me mêler à eux.

« Ca ne te regarde pas »Fis-je, d'un ton cassant, et il sourit d'un air entendu. Je me détournai vers mon casier et ignorai leurs bavardages. Il était plus que temps que je quitte cet endroit. Heureusement que la fin d'année était dans trois semaines, ensuite, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Et même les inscriptions à la fac que Renée voulait que je fasse passaient après mon envie d'être libre.

La sonnerie du début du cours retentit et je rejoignis ma salle d'art.

Angela s'installa à mes côtés, et je découvris le programme : représenter ce qui nous venait à l'esprit. Je fermai les yeux, et attrapai un crayon avant de laisser mes doigts bouger d'eux-mêmes sur la page blanche. Très vite, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit que je connaissais, et je m'en étonnai. Les troncs d'arbres se dessinaient, touffus, et empêchant la majorité des rayons du soleil de passer. Etrangement, les arbres n'occupaient pas une partie du terrain, où ils étaient espacés, laissant une petite clairière apparaître.

C'était là que je rencontrais souvent Edward le soir, en allant courir.

C'était l'endroit où nous restions à discuter quelques minutes avant de repartir chacun chez nous.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »Me demanda Angela, et je restai à regarder ma page qui se remplissait de jeux d'ombres.

« C'est là que je vais courir le soir »Avouai-je.

Elle me regarda étrangement, et je réalisai qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon plaisir pour l'endurance.

« Tu cours souvent ? »

« Autant que possible le soir »

« Wow ! J'avoue que je veux prendre soin de moi, mais jamais je n'en ai eu l'idée, d'aller courir, ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre en sport… »

Dans ses yeux, je vis l'admiration, et j'haussai les épaules

« J'ai fait du sport dès que je suis née, je crois »

« C'est pour ça que tu as une si parfaite ligne ! »Elle bougea sa main qui tenait le crayon et me désigna de haut en bas. Je gigotai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise, tout en jouant avec le bout de mes protège-poignets. « Pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise »sourit-elle doucement.

« Ce n'est rien…Tu as raison, j'ai juste du mal quand on me parle de mon apparence »Soufflai-je en reprenant mon crayon.

« Tu es bien différente de la plupart des filles alors »Fit-elle remarquer et je me pinçai les lèvres.

Oui, j'étais différente.

Mais la plupart des filles n'avait pas vécu ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je serrai mes doigts autour de mon crayon, tentant d'évacuer la vague de violence que je sentais monter en moi.

Toujours, en me souvenant de ce que j'avais vécu, je ressentais ce besoin de me défouler.

D'évacuer la haine, et la souffrance.

A la fin du cours, la professeure nous demanda de lui rendre nos travaux, finis ou pas finis…Et je réalisai que je rajoutais des éléments au décor principal, des fleurs, et plantes qui n'existaient pourtant pas ici se dessinaient sur le parterre. Je secouai la tête, incrédule. Je m'étais inventée un endroit paradisiaque en m'inspirant d'un paysage réel.

Un psychologue aurait surement dit que je cherchais à m'évader par ce moyen de ma situation…

Je sortis alors de la salle, et en rejoignant la salle de cours d'histoire, je croisai Edward et Emmett.

Instantanément, je ressentis un enthousiasme m'envahir et un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Emmett me fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il passait à mes côtés, et Edward sourit à son tour.

Mon cœur s'emballa alors à la vue de son sourire éblouissant, et je me souvins de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur la serveuse à Port Angeles. Je secouai la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait aux femmes.

****

Enfin, la dernière heure de cours de la matinée était arrivée, et je n'avais pas fait le tri dans les questions à poser à Edward.

Je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria, plongée dans mes pensées, quand j'entendis les commentaires de Jessica avec Lauren et d'autres.

« Elle fait son indifférente, mais Edward Cullen et elle vivent un truc. Regardez comme ils se regardent ! » Assurait Jess avec emphase.

Je m'arrêtai en voyant Edward qui m'attendait devant la porte. En avançant, je croisai son regard et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. A quelques pas de lui, je m'arrêtai à nouveau, étonnée par ma réaction à son propre sourire : mon cœur s'emballait et je me sentais bien plus enjouée.

« Bonjour Bella »Fit-il d'une voix ensorcelante, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Il me tint la porte ouverte, et tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Je levai le menton fièrement et avançai vers le buffet pour me servir.

« Alors ta matinée ? »

Je m'appliquai à remplir mon assiette de quelques fruits et pris une bouteille de Fanta.

« La prof d'anglais nous a donné un dernier devoir avant la fin de l'année »Soupirai-je.« Donc, ce week-end, révisions ».

**EDWARD POV**

Je souris à la grimace que Bella faisait à la perspective de son week-end. Son visage était si expressif à des moments, si resplendissant de vie que j'eus l'impression de sentir mon cœur mort battre à nouveau.

Je me retins de caresser sa joue

« Tu comptes passer ton week-end à travailler, ou tu sortiras un peu ? »Demandai-je en l'observant prendre son plateau.

« Je ne sais pas, les autres font un pique-nique et ils m'attendent »Elle attendait que je la guide vers une table, ses yeux noisette plongés dans les miens.

Inconsciemment, je scannai les alentours pour trouver une table, mais je me perdais dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

'_Non, mais regardez-les !'_

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?'_

'_Dégage tes sales pattes !'_

'_Un beau couple'_

La table à l'extrémité de la salle était libre, je l'y conduisis d'un signe de tête, tout en occultant les critiques des autres autour de nous.

'_Yeah ! J'ai gagné, merci frérot'_

Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett alors que Bella s'asseyait. Je m'installai face à elle et l'observai ouvrir sa bouteille, la tête ailleurs.

« Tu comptes aller à ce pique-nique ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu. Et je suis sûre que Renée adorerait »

Je sentis son manque d'enthousiasme, et voulus poser ma main sur la sienne, juste pour lui dire que je comprenais son sentiment, son manque d'envie de se mêler à ces humains insignifiants. A cette pensée, je me morigénai. De quel droit les jugeais-je ? J'étais un monstre, mais je n'avais aucun droit.

Elle garda le silence en regardant un oiseau se poser de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

'_Un rayon de soleil arrive'_ M'informa Alice. Et l'instant d'après, Bella tendait son visage vers la chaleur avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue dans cette région du pays la plus humide si tu cherches autant le soleil ? »

Elle me lança un regard blessé avant de baisser la tête. Elle répondit

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les coins chaud »

« C'est dommage, tu sembles comme une fleur mourante qu'on aurait déplacé de l'extérieur à l'intérieur »

Elle sourit, énigmatique avant de me pointer du doigt

« Tu as cru pouvoir me distraire par cette réflexion de telle manière que je ne t'interroge pas aujourd'hui »

Je souris, et la vis retenir son souffle.

«Tu m'as découvert, mais je suis curieux de t'entendre »

Elle resta silencieuse, semblant rassembler ses idées

« Où habitez-vous avec ta famille ? »

« Dans la forêt »

« Comme Tarzan ? »Ironisa-t-elle et j'admirai la fossette qui se dessinait sur sa pommette.

Sous mon regard, je la vis rougir et se mordre la lèvre.

Pourquoi avait-elle ce reflexe ? Sa lèvre était si parfaite que la voir la torturer ainsi me poussa presque à déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour les dérober à la souffrance. J'inspirai doucement, son odeur montant à mes narines, et serrai mes poings pour ne pas poser ma main sur la sienne ni chercher son regard pour me perdre dans ses prunelles.

« Nous avons une maison »Répondis-je à sa réplique, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai que ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup de savoir ça

'_Très subtil, frérot'_

Je retins un grognement au fond de ma gorge, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Du moins l'intervention d'Emmett me ramenait-elle à la présence d'un public et aux interrogations des autres élèves.

« D'accord, tu ne veux pas répondre à ça, est-ce que tu me diras quand les Cullen t'ont adopté ? »Demanda-t-elle en ayant fini son assiette.

Je devais admettre que je lui avais posé des questions sur sa famille…Mais elle ne cachait pas un terrible secret vital. Je grimaçai et elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Laisse tomber...Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler si on ne se dit rien de concret »

Et avec étonnement je la vis se lever et ramasser ses affaires.

Avant qu'elle n'ait quitté la table, j'attrapai son poignet pour l'arrêter.

Tout se passa très vite.

Elle se figea à un pas de moi.

Elle pâlit.

Et se mit à trembler entre mes doigts froids.

Quand elle se tourna vers moi, elle m'arracha son bras et je vis la panique dans son regard qui se voilait.

Je ramenai mes mains dans mes poches, et me rassis

'_Regardez…'_

'_Ils se sont disputés ?'_

« Hey, Edward ! » La voix de mon lutin de sœur brisa la tension qui avait grimpée. « Salut, Bella…Edward, tu viens ? »

'_Eclipsons-nous' _Me conseilla-t-elle alors que tout le monde nous regardait.

Je restai le regard sur Bella. Attendant presqu'un malaise de sa part, mais elle semblait s'être dominée.

Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle ne supporte pas un simple contact ?

Je savais que le froid de ma peau n'avait pas eu le temps d'être analysé par son cerveau, je l'avais relâché très vite. Je n'étais pas en cause. C'était son passé qui l'était.

Bella ne dit rien alors que je me levais, mon regard toujours dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient si profonds que je n'en voyais pas le fond, mais ils étaient aussi agrandis par les sentiments qui la submergeaient. Je lui souris doucement et quittai la cafétéria avec ma famille.

Emmett posa une main compréhensive sur mon épaule, et Jazz m'apaisa avec son pouvoir.

Derrière nous les murmures reprenaient de plus belles.

****

**BELLA POV**

J'étais encore renfermée en moi-même en ouvrant ma portière à la fin des cours.

Depuis le moment où j'avais décidé d'arrêter mes efforts pour m'ouvrir au monde, depuis le moment où Edward avait attrapé mon poignet, depuis le moment où j'avais ressenti toute ma panique passée, et mes membres trembler, je n'avais pas quitté l'état second dans lequel j'étais entrée.

Les élèves autour de moi chuchotaient, se posant des questions sur mes réactions. Mais je n'en avais cure. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était fuir, m'évader. Et je connaissais un merveilleux moyen pour cela.

Je luttai contre la serrure de mon pick-up quand je sentis qu'on me regardait.

Qu'il me regardait.

Je levai les yeux, et le vis à côté de sa Volvo grise, la main posée sur le toit, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, son regard sur moi.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, et sentis le déclic de l'ouverture du pick-up. Je tournai la tête vers la poignée, posai les doigts dessus, et me ravisai pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il me regarda avancer, et à quelques pas de lui, je sentis son hésitation, peut-être même son inquiétude.

Mais de quoi était-il inquiet ?

De ce que je pouvais dire ?

Ou de ma réaction ?

J'inspirai à fond, et repérai l'odeur enivrante qu'il dégageait. Comment était-il possible de sentir aussi bon ?

A nos côtés, ses frères et sœurs se faisaient aussi discrets que possible, et les autres élèves s'agglutinaient, l'air de rien à quelques mètres.

J'oubliai cela, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Edward, pour tout à l'heure… »Hésitai-je et son bras qu'il tenait sur le dessus de sa voiture, retomba le long de son corps musclé. Je battis des paupières pour m'ôter ces idées de la tête et repris « Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi »

« Je n'avais pas à te retenir »Assura-t-il, d'une voix basse ensorcelante.

Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire de se former sur mon visage. Il était si prévenant et… Gentleman, pensai-je.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois vexé de ma réaction…C'est juste…Instinctif »Je ne trouvai aucun autre mot pour décrire la manière dont je réagissais à n'importe quel contact.

Comment aurais-je pu en accepter après…

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de ces souvenirs cauchemardesques et le vis hocher la tête.

« Je comprends. A demain »Proposa-t-il d'un ton amical.

« Oui, à demain »

En secret j'espérai tout de même le croiser pendant mon jogging. Je fis demi-tour sous les regards des autres et montai dans mon pick-up, me sentant plus légère que depuis le déjeuner.

Je démarrai et quittai le parking en me disant que cela valait le coup de partager des moments avec Edward. Même si j'avais été déçue qu'on n'ait rien à se dire pendant le repas, je savais au fond de moi que nos secrets respectifs étaient la cause de ce mutisme entre nous. Et il était hors de question que je laisse mon passé gâcher les quelques moments de plaisir que je pouvais prendre. Edward était trop important…

Je pilai devant la maison en réalisant ce que je venais de penser.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit plus qu'un autre élève ? Se pouvait-il que je me soit attachée à lui, suffisamment pour accepter sa présence ?

Alors que je refusais même celle de ma mère ?

****

Le cours de sport fini, je retournai lentement vers les vestiaires, absolument pas pressée de me retrouver sous le regard intrigué des filles de la classe.

Depuis le début des cours en ce vendredi frisquet, je sentais qu'elles m'étudiaient sous toutes les coutures, surprises de ce qui s'était passé la veille à la cafétéria. Elles cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi une si grande tension avait existé, et voulaient connaître ma véritable relation avec Edward.

Je soupirai en jouant avec les bords de mes protège-poignets, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Mademoiselle Swan, svp »M'interpella le prof, et je sursautai.

Depuis la première heure de cours à mon arrivée, il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole directement, il y avait toujours foule quand c'était le cas. Je me retournai vers lui et attendis qu'il reprenne « J'ai vu que vous étiez à l'aise avec le handball »Commença-t-il, et je croisai les bras sur la poitrine. Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait me demander et je ne savais pas comment réagir.

« J'aime bien »Répondis-je pour la forme.

« Vous savez que l'une de nos joueuses est blessée, et je cherche une remplaçante »

« Merci, monsieur. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas »Et j'entrai dans les vestiaires où quelques filles seulement étaient encore en train de parler.

Je les ignorai et me changeai après m'être rafraîchie.

« Tu vas jouer dans l'équipe alors ? »M'interrogea Jessica alors que nous sortions en même temps du gymnase.

« Non »

« Tu as raison »Fit-elle, et je me stoppai, interdite

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il faut être assez populaire pour y être… »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'y es pas »Répondis-je sarcastique. Je la vis s'interloquer de ma réponse, et haussai les épaules avant de m'éloigner.

Surprise, je la vis caler son pas au mien dans les couloirs qui menaient à la cafétéria

« C'est moi qui aie refusé de faire partie de cette équipe…Elle perd tout le temps…Et le prof est mauvais comme entraîneur, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il a du se dire que c'était une bonne idée que tu y entres…Il ne sait pas juger les potentiels »Lança-t-elle et je ne serrai les poings, furieuse d'être sous-estimée par cette garce. Je m'arrêtai net et plantai mon regard dans le sien

« Figure toi qu'à Phoenix, j'étais dans l'équipe de hand du lycée, et que nous gagnions fréquemment »

Jessica cilla sous mon attaque, et autour de nous, les élèves se figèrent au ton que j'avais pris. Je détournai les talons et entrai dans la cafétéria avec le menton levé.

Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement à la table où il était.

Edward leva la main vers moi, je remarquai la bouteille d'eau devant lui, et l'assiette. J'haussai les sourcils, et il me fit signe d'approcher.

Voyant la file d'attente au comptoir, j'avançai sans hésiter vers lui.

« Bonjour »Dit-il, en se levant à moitié pendant que je m'asseyais.

« Salut »Répondis-je en souriant.

« C'est pour toi »Il me désigna les aliments et je souris encore plus.

« En quel honneur ? »

« Il y a du monde »Dit-il d'un air conspirateur, et j'acquiesçai en attrapant la bouteille d'eau. Je bus quelques gorgées, oubliant le monde qui nous entourait Edward et moi. Je remarquai ses yeux qui étaient plus foncés que d'habitude, je vis aussi son t-shirt clair qui moulait son torse à la perfection, et son air détaché et espiègle qu'il arborait parfois.

J'inspirai lentement en refermant la bouteille et posai les yeux sur le repas. J'attrapai la cuisse de poulet qui y était, et cherchai à la défaire sans trop me salir. Je sentais le regard amusé d'Edward, et ne pus retenir un fou rire alors que ma fourchette glissait sur l'os, faisant de la charpie de la viande.

Je reposai mes couverts, vaincue, et considérai mon assiette.

« Je suis sûre que tu as fait exprès »L'accusai-je en mordant dans une frite.

Il sourit et mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait mis dans l'assiette »Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui servait les plats chauds.

« Ok, mais bon… »Cédai-je.

Un léger silence s'installa entre nous, pendant lequel je mâchouillais quelque morceau de viande que j'avais détachés. Puis, Edward m'interrogea

« Alors comme ça tu as fait parti de l'équipe de hand de ton ancien lycée ? »

J'entendis l'admiration dans sa voix, et souris en haussant les épaules

« Mouais…J'ai fait pas mal d'activités sportives dans mes jeunes années »

« Pas mal ? »Insista-t-il et je déposai ma fourchette, prête à lui répondre

« J'ai toujours aimé le hand, mais aussi la course à pieds…J'ai essayé le patinage pour plaire à Renée, elle disait que j'avais un talent, mais je me sens mieux sur la terre ferme »

« Wow ! Impressionnant »

« Hum »

« Et tu as arrêté le hand ? »

« L'année dernière quand…à la fin d'année dernière, après le dernier championnat »

Edward vit mon hésitation, mais ne dit rien. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement et piochait une nouvelle frite.

« Tu continues le jogging »

« C'est un moyen d'évacuer. Et puis je ne pouvais pas abandonner le sport, le jogging m'a semblé une bonne idée, je mêle activité sportive et solitude. C'est parfait »

Il me regarda finir la bouteille d'eau avant d'ajouter

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Je levai un regard étonné vers lui.

Avait-il senti mon malaise ?

J'haussai les épaules, et plongeai dans son regard assombri.

« C'est Phil »Avouai-je doucement.

« Ton beau-père »Explicita-t-il, et j'hochai la tête pour confirmer.

« Il doit venir chercher Renée ce week-end »

« Et ça ne te plait pas ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur la bouteille que je tenais à la main

« C'est pas ça…On a jamais été très…Proches »

« Et il vient pour t'enlever Renée »Compléta-t-il à ma place.

Je grimaçai en posant la bouteille et jouai avec les bouts de mes protège-poignets.

« C'est bien qu'elle reparte, elle sera plus heureuse au soleil »

« Et toi tu seras malheureuse ici »Chuchota-t-il en posant sa main près des miennes. Je restai immobile, le souffle court devant cette présence et cette fraicheur qui se répandait de lui.

« Je ne serai pas malheureuse…Mais pas heureuse non plus, en effet…De toute façon, je me demande si je serai jamais heureuse »Je me tus avant d'en dire plus. Je ne revenais pas des progrès que je pouvais faire, grâce à lui. Ses doigts étaient toujours près des miens, à plat sur la table, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien « Tu as froid ? »

Je le vis se figer et sa main retourna de son côté de la table.

Une lueur incertaine vacilla dans ses prunelles, juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Je frémis en rassemblant mes affaires.

Nous sortîmes en même temps de la cafétéria, en silence, et je le vis aller à l'opposé de notre sale de biologie.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Il secoua la tête en disant dans un sourire

« A plus tard, Bella »

Et il disparut de mon champ de vision, les autres élèves se massant entre nous.

Je continuai donc mon chemin vers la salle de bio, et sentis que j'allais regretter cette heure en repérant les petits tubes de tests sanguins.

Je m'assis à ma paillasse, et posai ma tête dans ma main.

Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir le contenu de ce cours !

Je sursautai en réalisant que c'était surement ce qu'avait fait Edward.

La chance.

NOTE : et voilà ! Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé ce chapitre comme ça, mais j'ai tellement d'idées que je risquais de tout mettre ici, et ne plus rien avoir pour la suite xD

Et ces pensées d'Edward ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu et patienté jusqu'à maintenant !

Comme promis, je posterai le plus souvent possible.

bsx


	11. Chapter 11

Bon allez, un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, il me semble qu'il reste pas trop mal dans la continuité du précédent ! Faites moi savoir ce que vous en penser.

Je vois que vous attendez toujours le passé de Bella…Hihihi, pas pour tout de suite, désolée !

Spécial merci à Demoisel pour ses encouragements !

Merci à tous et toutes les autres d'attendre si patiemment ces chapitres…

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :

_Nous sortîmes en même temps de la cafétéria, en silence, et je le vis aller à l'opposé de notre sale de biologie._

_« Tu ne viens pas ? »_

_Il secoua la tête en disant dans un sourire_

_« A plus tard, Bella »_

_Et il disparut de mon champ de vision, les autres élèves se massant entre nous._

_Je continuai donc mon chemin vers la salle de bio, et sentis que j'allais regretter cette heure en repérant les petits tubes de tests sanguins._

_Je m'assis à ma paillasse, et posai ma tête dans ma main._

_Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir le contenu de ce cours !_

_Je sursautai en réalisant que c'était surement ce qu'avait fait Edward._

_La chance._

Bonne lecture

**10-Amis**

Et comme je le pressentais en entrant dans la salle, à peine les premiers élèves téméraires effectuaient le test sanguin que je sentis cette odeur monter à mes narines.

Je reposai lourdement ma tête sur mes bras, et tentai de garder mon sang froid.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard inquiet du professeur, je m'éloignai d'un geste brusque alors qu'il était près de ma paillasse et sentis ma lèvre inférieur trembler.

« Vous voulez prendre l'air ? »

« S'il vous plait, oui »Je ne reconnus qu'avec difficulté ma propre voix si fluette. Je me levai avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de me faire accompagner, ou même avant que je ne tombe dans un désespoir profond face à ce que je devenais parfois.

Mes jambes tremblèrent encore un peu le temps que je sorte de la salle, et que je quitte les environs, j'avais tellement l'impression que l'odeur de sang me poursuivait que j'étais prête à fuir à l'autre bout du monde.

Enfin, j'atteignis, sans trop savoir comment, le hall principal et je m'affalai contre un mur, la tête sur les genoux en me forçant à reprendre une respiration normale. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était si entêtant et pénétrant que j'avais l'impression que le sang était sur moi.

« Ca ne va pas ? »Entendis-je à quelques pas de moi.

Il était là.

Je me redressai légèrement, histoire de le regarder, et je vis ses yeux assombris.

Edward s'assit à un pas de moi, contre le mur et me regarda reprendre des couleurs.

« Je…C'était le test sanguin…Mais tu le savais » Il hocha la tête et sourit à en faire s'arrêter mon cœur. « Tu aurais pu me le dire… »Grimaçai-je

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du sang »

« Je n'en ai pas peur ! Je n'aime pas l'odeur, c'est différent »Rectifiai-je et je vis qu'il se tendait. « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre

« L'odeur ? »

« Oui, certaines personnes sont capables de la sentir, moi c'est mon cas…Du fer »Je frissonnais de dégoût à la simple pensée. « Et toi ? Tu en as peur ? »

« Je ne dirai pas ça »Grimaça-t-il et je soupirai. Ce qu'il pouvait être secret !

« Tu devrais y retourner »Proposa-t-il après un silence.

« Hors de question. Je vais attendre la fin du cours, et je reprendrai mes affaires avant de rentrer chez moi »

« Ta mère s'en va quand ? »

Je souris à sa tentative de discussion.

« Demain »Soupirai-je. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parte ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je reste ? J'en avais tellement assez de tout ça !

J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur et fermai les yeux. Ne plus rien voir, oublier. C'était tout ce que je voulais.

« Tu as eu beaucoup affaire au sang pour en connaître l'odeur ? »

Je rouvris les yeux, surprise. D'abord par sa question, ensuite par la révélation qui venait de m'être faite. Avec Edward j'oubliais, du moins pour un temps, toutes mes douleurs, et je retrouvais le goût de vivre, de me battre.

Mais je revins à la surprise de sa question, et plissai les yeux, suspicieuse.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il plongea dans mon regard, et répondit

« Tes cicatrices…Elles ont du être profondes »

Instinctivement, je tirai sur mes protège-poignets et baissai les yeux.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver pour te retirer toute cette vie en toi ? »Murmura-t-il d'une voix hypnotisant qui fut recouverte par la sonnerie de fin des cours.

Je me secouai pour sortir de l'envoûtement qu'il avait créé, réalisant que j'aurais bien été capable de lui avouer mon passé…Ma torture…Mes blessures…

Mais je ne quittai par ses yeux du regard.

Aucun de nous n'avait envie de vraiment la séparation.

Et puis j'entendis les rumeurs qui couraient à peine.

**EDWARD POV**

'_Regardez-la cette garce, elle sort juste pour retrouver Edward !'_

« Quelle belle comédie ! On aurait presque pu y croire »Lança Mike en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air mécontent.

A mes côtés, Bella réagit immédiatement.

Elle se leva, et regarda droit dans les yeux les autres élèves.

« De quoi je me mêle ? »Attaqua-t-elle, et malgré son air furieux, elle vacillait encore sur ses jambes. Il se fallait de peu que je la prenne dans mes bras, pour la soulager du poids qui semblait l'écraser.

« T'es quoi au juste ? Une pimbêche ? Ou une pétasse ? »Renchérit Jessica, et j'entendis les paris qui se faisaient tout autour de nous. Je me levai et approchai de Bella, doucement. Il n'était pas nécessaire de l'effrayer en plus de l'énerver.

Bella regarda Jessica de haut en bas, en grimaçant.

« Baston ! »Lança quelqu'un dans la foule, et Bella lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit devenir tout petit.

« T'as un sacré culot, quand même ! Faire l'indifférente, mais te rouler des pelles avec lui en cachette ! »Ajouta Jessica et je vis Bella qui blêmissait encore plus.

Je craignis vraiment qu'elle ne s'effondre, mais elle serra les mâchoires, et redressa le menton par défi.

« Je ne roule pas des pelles à Edward »Elle détacha chaque syllabe, dédaigneuse, et je ressentis comme une douleur intense dans la poitrine, une douleur qui me cloua sur place, sans que je puisse faire le tri dans ce qui se disait.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Mademoiselle Swan ? Miss Stanley ? » La voix du proviseur se fit entendre parmi les élèves et je captai les pensées inquiètes de ma famille. Je levai les yeux vers eux et croisai leurs regards

'_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?'_

'_Tu n'avais pas le droit de la mettre en danger comme ça, Edward'_

'_Edward, ça va ?'_

Je décidai de répondre à l'inquiétude de Jasper, il avait du ressentir ma douleur, je ne voulais pas qu'il en fasse un plat, même si ce n'était pas de son genre.

« Ils pensent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous »Murmurai-je pour eux seuls, et je vis le sourire en coin d'Emmett, et la colère de Rosalie.

'_Mais bien sur, frérot, prends nous pour des imbéciles !'_

Emmett me lança un clin d'œil, je levai les yeux au ciel devant les images qu'il m'envoyait et me concentrai sur Bella. Ses poings étaient fermés et je ne rêvai que de les desserrer, ses joues étaient aussi pâles que la mort, et seuls ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de vie.

« Mesdemoiselles »Réclama le proviseur, et Bella lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner. « Monsieur Cullen, je suis étonné de vous trouver dans ce conflit »

« Personne n'est dupe »Râla Mike en s'éloignant avec les autres élèves.

Je me tournai vers ma famille et fut assailli par les mêmes reproches que d'habitude

'_Tu es inconscient'_

'_Quel abruti ! Elle n'a rien pour toi'_

'_Tout cela n'est pas bon pour vous'_

Quelques minutes après, je vis Bella sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle tentait d'ignorer les murmures autour d'elles, mais je voyais au maintien qu'elle avait, qu'elle souffrait et ne rêvait surement que de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Je soupirai alors que Rose me rappelait à l'ordre

« Tu te dépêches ? »

Je restai à observer Bella, elle passa sa marche arrière et sortit du parking en lançant des coups d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs, d'un air blessé.

**BELLA POV**

Je serrai et desserrai les poings sur mon volant.

J'étais à un feu quand je vis Mike dans mon rétroviseur intérieur. Avec lui, il y avait Eric et Tyler, et ils semblaient en grande conversation. Quand Mike croisa mon regard, il se tourna vers ses acolytes sans s'inquiéter d'être discret, et je serrai les dents.

Le feu passa au vert, et je décidai qu'il était hors de question que je me laisse guider par ma colère. J'accélérai un bon coup en arrivant dans ma rue, à tel point que le moteur cria, mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Je m'étais emportée plus tôt, la pression avait été trop grande, mais il était inutile de me mettre le lycée à dos…

Comment gérer cette situation ? Parce que je savais que ne plus pouvoir compter sur Edward me pèserait. Je devais trouver un moyen…

Je garai mon pick-up devant la maison quand Renée posait son dernier sac dans la voiture de Phil. Elle leva la tête et me sourit en attendant que je la rejoigne.

« Alors ta journée ? »Demanda-t-elle

J'avançai jusqu'à elle et détaillai ses cheveux coupés courts aux épaules, et sa tenue décontractée et jeune. JE souris à son désespoir face aux années qui passaient.

« On a eu un test sanguin en bio »

« Oh ! »Et je sus qu'elle avait compris ce que cela avait impliqué pour moi. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Ca va mieux »

« Bella, si tu veux vraiment que je reste… »Commença-t-elle et je secouai la tête.

« Non, tu n'es pas bien ici, et puis Phil compte sur toi…Je ne suis pas très sociable en ce moment »La rassurai-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison

« Tu as tord, je trouve que tu as fait des progrès depuis notre arrivée, il y a à peine un mois »

Je me tournai vers elle, étonnée.

Avais-je changé à ce point ?

Et qu'est-ce qui en était la cause ?

Un nom.

Un seul.

Edward.

La voiture de Phil s'éloignait sur la route, à mes côtés, Charlie les regardait partir. Je sentis qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Peut-être souffrait-il de voir Renée avec un autre ?

Je mis mes écouteurs, et lançai un dernier regard à la maison avant de partir en direction de la forêt. L'air était frais, je remontai un peu la fermeture éclair de mon sweat et accélérai mes foulées.

Comme j'arrivais à l'endroit où je savais croiser Edward, je ralentis le rythme et une fois un arbre passé, je le vis.

Mon souffle s'échappa de ma poitrine plus rapidement que je ne le voulais, et je fus à bout de souffle en m'arrêtant à ses côtés. Il portait un t-shirt foncé, qui moulait son torse parfait, et le vent jouait dans ses cheveux. Il me sourit et je m'aperçus qu'il ne devait pas savoir comment se comporter.

« Hey ! Je m'attendais à te voir »Avouai-je et il sourit plus franchement.

« Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées »Dit-il alors que nous reprenions à petites foulées à travers les bois.

Je grimaçai

« En fait, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas été très sympa avec toi » Je lui jetai un œil, il était impassible, regardant droit devant lui, se calant à mon rythme. « C'est juste que j'ai craqué avec les autres…J'aime pas être le centre du monde, et là, ils étaient tous à nous regarder comme des bêtes étranges »

« Tu n'as rien à expliquer, Bella. Je sais que ce ne sont que de simples conversations… »

Et mon cœur se serra en entendant cela. N'appréciait-il pas ces moments ? Je gardai le silence un moment, et il ne le brisa pas.

« Elles sont importantes pour moi, ces conversations »Dis-je alors, et je baissai les yeux. Etait-ce une bonne idée que de le lui dire ?

Il s'arrêta et j'en fis autant, à quelques pas de lui.

« Edward ? »

« J'aime bien ces moments, aussi »

Et je restai bouche bée, incrédule. Avais-je bien entendu ? Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Mais, au lycée, ils sont à l'affût, et… »

« Et on est pas vraiment à l'aise »Compléta-t-il ma phrase.

J'acquiesçai et croisai son regard.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Si tu n'es pas prête à ce qu'on nous voit ensemble, on sait que lors de nos joggings… »

« C'est idiot, on est ami, je crois »

« Oui, on est amis »

« Mais, tu as raison. Je crains de…me mettre le lycée à dos si ça continue »

Il sourit, et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il évaluait les chances que cela arrive. Je changeai de jambe d'appui et sentis que je rougissais un peu.

« Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? De subir leurs réflexions ? »

Je secouai la tête, il avait fait un pas vers moi, et j'en fis un aussi. Un seul pas nous séparait alors, et je sentais son odeur monter à mes narines. « On peut toujours se voir le soir, et peut-être le week-end, si tu veux »Reprit-il, un ton plus bas, envoutant.

« D'accord…Mais, Edward…Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai honte, ou quoi… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas»

Je me rendis alors compte que je l'avais suivi jusque devant chez Charlie. Nous restâmes sur place à nous regarder, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« Bon, je… »Commençai-je

« Renée est partie ? » J'hochai la tête « Tu as envie d'en parler ? »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et affirmai

« C'est aussi bien pour elle et moi. On ne se parlait plus depuis…Depuis un an »

Il remarqua mon hésitation mais n'en laissa rien paraître, au lieu de cela, il sembla hésiter avant de me proposer

« Je dois partir en famille, mais dimanche, si tu veux, on pourrait voir un film »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te forces »

« Si je te le propose, c'est que j'en ai envi »

Je souris. Après tout, autant mettre à profit immédiatement notre accord.

« Tu m'appelles pour me dire à quelle heure je te rejoins »Répondis-je, et il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et acquiesça enfin

« Je pense qu'on pourra aller à la séance de 18h »

« D'accord »

Nous nous séparâmes peu après, je le regardai partir à petites foulées régulières, puis quand il fut hors de mon champ de vision, je rentrai.

« Bella ? »Appela Charlie du salon

« C'est moi ! Tu veux diner ? »

« J'ai commandé une pizza »Affirma-t-il, et je le remerciai intérieurement. Pour ma première soirée définitivement seule avec lui, je n'étais pas prête à rester à table avec lui.

****

Je triais le linge propre quand mon téléphone portable sonna.

Je soupirai.

On était dimanche après-midi, et j'avais déjà reçu dix appels en deux jours à peine de Renée. Elle prenait des nouvelles, me demandait si j'avais fait tel ou tel chose dans la maison. Je pris le téléphone sans regarder le nom qui s'affichait, et répondis d'une voix un peu agacée

« Quoi ? »

« Je te dérange ? »

La voix ensorcelante d'Edward me surprit, et je restai interdite quelques minutes.

« Euh…C'est-à-dire, non. Je pensais que c'était encore Renée » Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil, et levai les yeux au ciel. « Elle m'a harcelée tout le week-end, je crois qu'elle s'en veut d'être partie aussi vite alors qu'on arrive à peine »

« Elle veut s'assurer que tu ne seras pas trop mal sans elle »Dit-il d'un air compréhensif

« Tu l'as lu dans ses pensées ? »

« Non, mais c'est une mère…Esme est un peu pareille pour ça »

« Sauf qu'Esme est une femme responsable »Assurai-je en pliant un t-shirt.

« Le cinéma est toujours d'actualité ? »Demanda-t-il, et il me sembla entendre de l'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Je souris et reposai lentement le t-shirt sur la pile.

« J'attendais ton appel, en fait »

« Est-ce que je peux venir te prendre ? »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

En voiture ?

Seule avec Edward ?

Un frisson de panique m'envahit. Je m'appuyai contre le meuble derrière moi, et tirai nerveusement sur mes protège-poignets.

« Bella ? »S'inquiéta-t-il, et je réalisai que je n'avais pas répondu.

« Je préfère pas, Edward. C'est entre amis et… »

« Comme tu préfères. Alors on fait comment, tu me suis ? »

« Oui »

Je grimaçai, j'avais entendu la déception dans sa voix.

Mais je n'étais pas prête.

C'était presque trop rapide.

Pendant un an j'avais été la proie de ma haine, et de mes peurs, et en un mois, je retrouvais de vieilles habitudes.

Rire. Sortir.

Je pris les piles de vêtements et les déposai dans les chambres, avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et me rafraîchir. Ensuite j'enfilai un jean slim et un chemisier et tentai de discipliner mes cheveux. Je me résolus à les attacher en queue de cheval, et descendis mettre un mot dans la cuisine pour Charlie

_Charlie, _

_Je suis sortie à Port Angeles, je te laisse de quoi manger dans le Tupperware dans le frigo._

_A plus tard._

_Bella_

Je remontai à peine dans ma chambre pour attraper une veste que j'entendis sonner à la porte d'entrée. Je vérifiai ma tenue et mes protège-poignets et allai à la porte avec le plus d'indifférence totale. Je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'Edward sache combien j'étais heureuse de le côtoyer, et ce en secret. Ca pimentait un peu ma vie.

'c'est ça ! Regarde toi dans une glace et redis-le ! Tu crèves d'être avec lui, juste pour ses picotements dans ton cou !'

Je me regardai dans le miroir à côté de la porte d'entrée, et tirai la langue à mon reflet.

Enfin j'ouvris, et son regard captura le mien immédiatement.

Après la première minute à me plonger dans ses prunelles plus dorées que jamais, je détaillai sa veste en jean noir, ton t-shirt clair, et son jean noir. Et ses cheveux ! En bataille, et tellement attirant…

« Salut »Lançai-je en constatant qu'il m'étudiait aussi. Mon cœur fit un peu plus de travail que nécessaire, puis j'avançai en attrapant ma clé.

« Bonsoir »

Il me regarda fermer la porte, puis me tint la portière de mon pick-up ouverte.

« Donc, je te suis »Fis-je et il acquiesça

« Je vais essayer de ne pas rouler trop vite »

« Merci, oui »

Nous sourîmes et il fit demi-tour vers sa Volvo.

Je me mordais les lèvres, consciente que c'était bien idiot de prendre deux voitures pour être chacun séparé.

Le chemin allait être long, toute seule dans ce pick-up délabré.

« Edward ! »Le rappelai-je, avant de changer d'avis.

Il se retourna, et sourit en me voyant quitter mon véhicule.

Il m'ouvrit sa voiture, et je me glissai dedans en respirant la bonne odeur d'air frais.

Le moteur en route, la musique s'alluma et je réalisai que c'était du classique. Je me mordis la lèvre et triturai nerveusement mes protège-poignets.

« Tu peux changer, si tu veux »Proposa-t-il après quelques mètres.

Je me penchai et appuyai sur le premier bouton accessible.

L'emplacement du lecteur cd s'ouvrit. J'entendis Edward pouffer de rire, mais décidai de l'ignorer. Je le refermai et appuyai sur un autre bouton.

La musique hurla dans l'habitacle.

Instantanément, Edward se pencha pour baisser le son, nos doigts se frôlèrent et un courant électrique passa entre nous.

Sans qu'aucun de nous ne l'ait vraiment décidé, nos doigts restèrent à se toucher, s'apprivoiser.

Je me redressai contre le dossier du fauteuil, et tentai de reprendre un rythme de respiration correct, consciente qu'Edward semblait avoir des difficultés aussi.

Je l'étudiai en silence et il tourna la tête pour capturer mon regard pendant un temps infini et suspendu.

Quand je réalisais qu'on ne déviait pas alors qu'il me regardait toujours, je m'inquiétai

« Edward, regarde la route stp »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Tu es largement au dessus de la vitesse autorisée, je ne veux pas que tu sois déconcentré »

Il ne dit rien et laissa le moteur baisser de régime. Je respirai mieux et regardai le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans Port Angeles, et Edward ralentit encore pour manœuvrer dans la ville jusqu'au parking du cinéma. Il gara la voiture facilement, et m'ayant lancé un regard où je lus le plaisir, il sortit pour m'ouvrir ma portière. Il tendit la main, et je posai la mienne dedans, le laissant me guider hors de l'habitacle. Quand il eut verrouillé la voiture, tenant toujours ma main, nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux, nos souffles se mêlant.

Je me reculai la première, d'anciennes peurs revenant au triple galop.

Soit. Je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à être proche avec lui. Mais je sentais au fond de moi que je progressais. Ma question était : survivrai-je en lui avouant ce qui m'était arrivé ? Réussirai-je à avancer sans trop souffrir de ce que j'avais vécu ?

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »Il rompit le silence qui était tombé, en me désignant une restauration rapide.

« Non, merci »

« D'accord »

Il lâcha alors ma main et m'indiqua de le suivre jusqu'aux caisses du cinéma. Nous étions côtes à côtes, mais conscients que quelque chose se passait, sans savoir comment réagir face à cela.

Il y avait des films pour tous les goûts mais notre choix se porta directement sur Prédictions, avec Nicolas Cage. Un film sur l'apocalypse me convenait parfaitement.

Je m'arrêtai au comptoir de pop-corn, m'en achetai un paquet et nous entrâmes dans la salle.

« Tu préfères devant ou au fond ? »Demandai-je en mâchouillant une petite poignée de pop-corn.

« Au fond ? »Proposa-t-il et je m'assis à la première rangée de libre. C'était les bandes annonces, je n'y prêtai pas attention au premier abord, puis une image très 'film de vampires' attira mon regard. J'écoutai ce qu'ils disaient, et je réalisai qu'il s'agissait encore et toujours des mêmes synopsis.

« Ce qu'ils peuvent être en manque d'inspiration pour ces films ! »Lançai-je en soupirant. A mes côtés, Edward se tendit et déglutit lentement. Alors, je vis ses traits parfaits, son teint si pâle…

« Ce sont des stéréotypes. Tant qu'ils n'auront rien de nouveau sur ces mythes, ils ne changeront pas »Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir en tête les impressions qu'il me donnait, et les rêves que j'avais...

Comme le film commençait, j'oubliai mes interrogations, et profitai du film et de ses scènes bourrées d'effets spéciaux.

Quand la lumière se ralluma, je plissai les paupières un instant, puis je sentis les yeux d'Edward sur moi. Je relevai la tête et vis son regard se poser sur le paquet de pop-corn…vide.

« Tu en voulais ? »Souris-je et il secoua la tête en affichant son sourire 'arrêt du cœur'

« Tu veux qu'on rentre maintenant ? »Demanda-t-il alors que nous sortions du bâtiment.

Je savais qu'il pouvait être tôt, mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'être plus longtemps en train de tester la résistance de ma sociabilité.

« S'il te plait, oui »

« Pas de problème »Assura-t-il en me tenant la portière de sa Volvo.

Le trajet fut silencieux, je posai ma tête contre l'appui-tête et fermai les yeux, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur.

On arrivait devant chez Charlie

« Oh ! »Fit Edward en mettant le frein à main.

« Quoi ? »M'inquiétai-je en détachant ma ceinture, et remarquant que la lumière était toujours allumée dans le salon.

Je sortis de la voiture et accourus à la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte.

« Charlie ? »

Et je me stoppai net sur le seuil du salon.

Quelques personnes, dont le étaient présentes et un corps était étendu sur le canapé.

« Bells, tu es déjà là ? » S'étonna Charlie, gêné.

« Charlie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il était tendu, mais aussi anéanti. Avait-il vu son ami mourir ?

« Tout est prêt, shérif »Annonça un homme du salon, et Charlie hocha la tête

« Attends quelques minutes dehors, stp »

J'obtempérai, les yeux dans le vide.

Edward vint s'appuyer à la balustrade du perron, à mes côtés, et je sentis la fraicheur qui émanait de lui.

Sa peau si pâle.

Et l'homme qui était étendu encore dans le salon de Charlie.

Je revis mes rêves.

Edward.

Le Docteur Cullen.

Et les autres Cullen.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ?

'Des vampires' Cria la petite voix dans ma tête.

NOTE : dans le prochain, vous en apprendrez surement bien plus sur Bella…J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, et va vous convaincre d'attendre la suite !

bsx


	12. Chapter 12

Et un petit chapitre qui répondra à vos questions précédentes, j'espère.

Je n'étais décidément pas très productive ce week-end, et je m'en excuse…Je trouve que la seconde partie du chapitre laisse à désirer, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et surtout que je me rattraperai avec le prochain !

Merci beaucoup en tout cas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic.

Comme promis, on en apprend un peu plus sur Bella…Quoique…xD

Bonne lecture

**11-Stratégies**

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Edward et moi étions de retour chez Charlie, et près d'une heure que la maison était emplie de personnels de la police, du coroner, et d'amis.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que j'attendais dehors de pouvoir aller m'allonger.

Cela faisait une heure que j'avais en tête le cadavre que le Dr. Cullen avait emmené avec lui, et près d'une heure que je tournais et retournais la phrase dans ma tête

'Edward est un vampire'

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais rire ou pleurer.

Avec tout ce que j'avais déjà enduré, il fallait que je me lie d'amitié- si ce n'était que ça- pour un vampire.

J'avais deux possibilités : soit j'étais complètement dingue, et après tout, qui allait me croire ? Soit j'avais raison, et là encore, qui allait me croire ?

Je secouai la tête pour sortir de mes pensées, et étudiai Edward du coin de l'œil.

Il avait senti la tempête en moi alors il n'osait pratiquement pas bouger. Dieu, ce qu'il ressemblait…à un dieu. Un véritable être divin, parfait.

Et puis finalement, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en avais un en face de moi…

----------------

J'étais en sang, mais rien n'y faisait…Il n'arrêtait pas…J'avais beau me vider, il continuait…

Et puis cet homme était arrivé de nulle part, il s'était jeté sur lui.

Il avait hurlé de douleur et j'avais croisé les yeux sombres comme…rouge, de l'homme. J'avais vu du sang coulé sur mon visage et ma poitrine…

J'étais restée immobile, les yeux de cet homme juste plongé dans les miens.

----------------

« Hem ! Bella, je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça »

La voix de Charlie me ramena à la réalité, et je frissonnai. Je sentis que je recommençais à trembler alors je resserrai mes bras autour de moi, comme pour les retenir accrocher à mon corps.

« Charlie, qu'est-ce que… »

Charlie se dandina sur ses pieds, et je vis son regard perdu, bouleversé.

« C'était Henry, un ami…de longue date…On était parti ensemble aujourd'hui, et on est rentré prendre un dernier verre avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui …Et… »Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle

« Charlie, je suis désolée… »Réussis-je à dire. Et je sentis un nouveau poids sur mes épaules. J'avais du assister Renée pendant 18ans, j'allais devoir prendre la suite avec Charlie…Et dieu seul savait pour combien de temps.

Soudain j'eus envie de m'enfuir en courant.

De partir dans un pays connu de personne, où je pourrai être tranquille…

J'inspirai à fond en entendant la voix d'Edward.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Mr. Swan »

« Merci, Edward. Merci aussi pour Bella »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je relevai vivement la tête.

« Je vous en prie, j'apprécie votre fille »Répondit Edward et je lui lançai un regard outré.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« J'ai à faire au poste, Bella. Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je ne reste pas ce soir ? »

« Hein ? Euh…Non, je suis grande…Mais de quoi est-ce que tu… »

Et il se détourna sans écouter ma question. Edward le regarda partir, et une fois Charlie fut rentré dans la maison, il se tourna vers moi

« Ton père a été ravi que tu ne sois pas là pour voir Henry…partir »

« Il te remercie de t'être occupé de moi ? Non mais oh ! C'est quoi ce monde ? J'ai 18ans ! Je peux m'occuper de moi, moi-même »

Je me redressai et m'éloignai sans lui lancer un seul regard.

« Charlie, tu es sûr que ça ira ? Tu devrais peut-être dormir »Proposai-je en tentant de garder un air calme.

Je regrettais déjà de m'être emportée contre Edward, mais savoir qu'il se disait mon protecteur !

Je secouai la tête, me mordant les lèvres.

Non, Edward était…N'était pas…

Je soupirai en proie à d'affreux souvenirs que je pensais avoir enfoui au fond de moi.

Ses yeux rouges à celui qui m'avait sauvée…

« Je dois le faire, Bells, je suis le shérif »Déclara Charlie, et je me rendis compte que j'avais encore perdu le fil de la réalité.

« D'accord, ça ne te dérange pas, je suis un peu fatiguée… »

« Non, vas-y. A demain Bells »

J'hochai la tête et montai dans ma chambre, mes pensées se mêlant et démêlant pour mieux me perturber.

Je ne savais littéralement plus haut donner de la tête.

****

Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi.

Hantée comme j'étais par mes souvenirs, mes peurs et surtout par Edward, je n'avais pas eu de repos. Alors aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je m'étais assise à mon ordinateur, et j'avais tapé la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, sur Google.

VAMPIRES

Et j'avais dévoré les pages, jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas lourds de fatigue de Charlie.

Alors je relus mes notes, et fus toujours aussi perturbée et tremblante que la veille.

Mort-vivant

Suceur de sang

Peur du soleil

Immortel

Rapidité

Pouvoir extra-sensoriel

Force

En lisant chacun de ces mots, je savais qu'Edward correspondait à ces critères.

Et pourtant, une part de moi refusait d'y croire.

« Ce type a bu Son sang, je ne suis pas folle »Dis-je avec conviction en reposant avec un peu trop de force mon cahier sur le bureau.

Je soupirai et jetai un œil à la fenêtre. Il faisait gris. Encore.

'Un temps idéal pour des vampires'

« Rhaaa ! »M'agaçai-je en me levant.

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, tournant en rond dans ma chambre.

Si j'avais raison, et je devenais de plus en plus certaine de ce que j'avançais, j'allais devoir le prouver.

Et vivre avec.

Et savoir ce que je voulais réellement.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains.

Edward n'avait jamais montré de signes de violence…Il avait même été prévenant.

Est-ce que mon esprit l'assimilait à cette légende de vampire pour mieux expliquer ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

Après tout, moi aussi j'avais la peau pâle.

Moi aussi je n'aimais pas le soleil.

Et j'avais des accès de violence…

Et je n'étais pas un vampire.

Juste une fille avec un passé douloureux et torturant.

Je soupirai en entendant le toasteur dans la cuisine.

J'allais devoir me prouver que j'avais tord, que c'était moi qui délirais.

Et pour cela, je devais tester Edward.

Et ce, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Je me relevai, pleine d'entrain, et partis dans la salle de bain. Après une douche, et les dents lavées, j'attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute sur le crâne.

Avant de descendre, je jetai un dernier cou d'œil à mon reflet.

Une jeune fille un peu pâle qui portait un t-shirt en V noir, et un jean délavé. J'étais prête à affronter mes peurs.

Je pris un jus de fruits et un toast et quittai la maison en même temps que Charlie.

« Charlie, encore désolée pour ton ami »Dis-je avant de monter dans mon pick-up.

Il sourit tristement, et hocha la tête.

« A ce soir, Bells…Si tu ne veux pas faire le repas, je comprendrais »

« Non, je m'en occupe. J'irai faire quelques courses après les cours »

Il s'éloigna vers sa voiture de fonction et je démarrai.

Première mission : honorer notre accord avec Edward. Donc pas de contact. Et cela m'arrangeait. J'étais encore trop bouleversée par mes recherches.

Deuxième mission : trouver un moyen de tester le non vampirisme d'Edward.

Troisième mission : ne surtout pas lui faire comprendre ce que j'avais imaginé sur lui et sa famille.

Le temps d'organiser tout cela, et j'étais déjà au lycée, en direction de mon cours de trigonométrie, où je savais qu'Alice allait se trouver.

Comme toujours j'entrai dans la salle juste avant le professeur et je vis Alice à sa place. Elle ne bougea pas, et ne me fit aucun signe, contrairement à son habitude.

Parfait, Edward avait fait passer le message.

Première mission validée.

Et je me rendis compte qu'une nouvelle mission s'était instaurée toute seule : renouer des contacts simples avec les autres élèves. Il est vrai que j'avais vu Angela samedi pendant les quelques courses que j'avais faites, et elle avait avoué qu'elle s'en voulait de l'altercation que j'avais eu avec Jess et les autres le vendredi. Apparemment, elle avait plaidé en ma faveur, et du coup, pour le déjeuner, je me retrouvai installée avec eux tous.

Les conversations tournaient sur l'arrivée du bal de fin d'année, et je les écoutai décider des détails de préparation.

« Moi je dis qu'on doit demander à racheter les spots »Assurai Jessica en jouant avec sa fourchette.

« Jamais ils ne voudront, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour cacher la misère du matériel »

« J'ai un cousin qui doit venir, il a un bon matos »

« Alors c'est réglé, tu demandes à ton cousin, Tyler ? »

« Yep »

« Il faut parler de la musique, et la campagne de roi et reine du bal doit être mise en place »

J'arrêtai d'écouter ce qui se disait. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour supporter ces futilités. Discrètement, je lançai un regard vers la table des Cullen. Aucun d'eux ne regardait le même endroit, et ils m'apparaissaient comme la première fois que je les avais vus. Inconsciemment, je remarquai que leur table était toujours le plus loin des autres, et que jamais il n'y avait un seul aliment.

Il fallait vraiment que je sache. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne viendras pas Bella ? »Me demanda doucement Angela.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et souris

« Non, je ne serai pas en ville »

« C'est dommage, c'est rarement quelque chose qu'on veut rater »

« J'ai d'autres obligations »

Et je me levai, décidée à couper court à tout cela.

****

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tester le régime alimentaire d'Edward en premier lieu.

Il fallait donc que je trouve quelque chose d'autre…

J'étais à l'épicerie devant les différents rayons alimentaires et je cherchais comment prouver le non vampirisme d'Edward.

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net le plus tôt possible. Au moins, comme ça je pourrai être sur de ne pas être mal-à-l'aise avec lui pendant nos joggings.

« Je peux vous aider ? »Demanda la caissière, et je levai les yeux vers elle, réalisant que cela faisait un moment que j'étais devant le même article.

« Euh…Non, merci »

« Faites-moi signe »Sourit-elle, d'un sourire commercial, et je me détournai vers d'autres produits.

J'attrapai des boites de conserve, et un morceau de viande qui me paraissait potable, et me dirigeai vers la caisse.

En sortant du magasin, j'étais toujours aussi perdue quant à la manière d'agir.

Et puis soudain, je vis sa voiture un peu plus loin.

Edward en sortait, et nos regards se croisèrent. Je lui fis un signe de la main, et il sourit alors qu'il traversait pour venir vers moi.

« Bonjour Bella »

« Salut »

Nous restâmes un instant à nous regarder, et je repérai les gens autour de nous qui nous fixaient. Je changeai de jambe d'appui, et vis qu'Edward aussi était gêné.

« Surement à plus tard »Dis-je en reculant, et comme je le faisais, je vis une opportunité de vérifier quelque chose.

Je fixai Edward dans les yeux, prête à capturer le moment où il agirait.

Mes pieds se mélangèrent alors et je perdis l'équilibre.

Je le vis à peine bouger quand je sentis ses bras autour de moi. Il était penché sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et je respirai son odeur particulière et envoutante.

Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, me ramenant un an plus tôt, et je sentis que je commençais à paniquer. Edward le remarqua en même temps que moi, il me remit sur mes pieds, et me tendit mon sac de provisions, faisant visiblement un effort pour ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Je pris le sac, ne m'étant pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait attrapé en même temps qu'il me retenait, et fis un pas en arrière pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle.

« Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches »Conseilla-t-il, et je levai les yeux vers lui.

Mais ce n'était pas son visage que j'avais sous les yeux, c'était celui de cet autre homme tout aussi beau, qui m'avait…En quelque sorte sauvée.

J'inspirai à fond, et réussis à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Refusant de réfléchir à quoi dire ou faire, je me détournai et rejoignis mon pick-up un peu plus bas dans la rue.

Quand je fus installée au volant, je posai ma tête contre l'appui-tête et fermai les yeux. Je retins les larmes qui affluaient sous mes paupières et démarrai. Je me concentrai sur ma conduite tout le long de mon retour chez Charlie, et encore en entrant dans la maison, j'occultai ce qui s'était passé. Il me fallait être posée pour y réfléchir, et ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

Je préparai alors le repas et le laissai dans le micro-ondes en attendant Charlie.

Ensuite, je montai dans ma chambre, et vérifiai mon courriel.

En attendant que cela charge, je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de revenir à près d'une heure plus tôt.

Edward avait été rapide.

Très rapide.

Et ses bras étaient puissants et…froids autour de ma taille. Malgré mon pull, je l'avais senti.

Et il n'était pas tombé avec moi. Il m'avait attrapée, et nous étions restés comme suspendus dans l'air et dans le temps.

Le son de l'arrivée d'un mail s'alluma alors que je reprenais mon cahier.

Je cochai alors le mot RAPIDITE.

Et hésitai avec FORCE.

J'inspirai à fond et les cochai tous les deux.

Mes doigts tremblaient, et je serrai le crayon.

Une seconde fois, le son retentit pour m'avertir que j'avais du courriel.

Je détachai les yeux de mon cahier, après tout, je n'avais rien de concret…Je devais me calmer…Et regardai le nom de l'expéditeur.

Natalia.

Mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Celle qui m'avait lynchée sur la place du lycée à peine un an plus tôt, alors que je ne demandais que son aide.

Je me mordis la lèvre et ouvris le courriel.

Isabella,

Me doute que tu es étonnée. Juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles, et m'excuser. Pas été…J'ai pas été la meilleure amie que j'aurais du être…Mais avec les proportions…Enfin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. 

C'était chacun son camp.

J'ai eu du mal à t'envoyer ce mail. La rancune doit être encore présente en toi. 

Nos délires me manquent.

Ta Nat

Je ne retins pas les larmes cette fois-ci et allai m'affaler sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais pleuré quand je me relevai. Il me semblait avoir entendu Charlie à travers mes sanglots, j'avais du lui dire de me laisser.

A présent, la nuit était entièrement tombée, et j'étais dans le noir complet. Mon ordinateur était en veille, et je le fixai un moment en me demandant si j'avais bien lu ce dont je me souvenais.

Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle ? Natalia ?

Ma meilleure amie, la seule qui ne traînait pas avec moi juste pour être dans le groupe de Bella. Parce que j'étais populaire. L'une des seules filles du lycée à avoir eu des coupes, et à faire du sport par passion.

Natalia avait été ma meilleure amie depuis la petite école, et souvent on partait courir ensemble. On ne s'était jamais quittée, et puis il avait fallu que l'on fasse cette soirée de fin d'année.

Entre nous.

Seulement des premières.

Chez elle.

----------------

Il y avait eu des cris au bout d'un moment.

D'un très long moment pendant lequel j'étais restée clouée au sol, à moitié inconsciente. _Son_ corps mort sur le mien.

Et puis la police était arrivée, ils m'avaient libérée et avaient été horrifiés par le spectacle de mon corps couvert de sang et de blessures profondes. Un médecin était arrivé juste avant que je ne tombe dans le coma.

Et quand je m'étais réveillée, quelques semaines plus tard, je m'étais retrouvée seule face à ce qui m'était arrivée. Et grâce à cela, la police avait conclu que _Sa_ mort n'était que de la légitime défense.

Mais tout avait été différent ensuite.

Je n'avais eu aucune visite, et j'avais perdu le soutien de mes amis.

Le jour de la rentrée, Natalia m'avait dévisagée avec mépris, et je réalisai qu'elle avait pris ma place sur le podium de popularité. Ca n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait, ce qui me blessait en revanche, c'était qu'elle m'avait abandonnée sans remords ni explications. Et m'avait accusée des pires maux.

J'étais partie sans faire de vagues, humiliée, et pleine de haine pour les autres.

----------------

La pluie cogna sur mon carreau et je revins à la réalité.

Je sortis sans bruits de ma chambre, et allai me prendre une douche.

J'avais besoin de me laver, d'oublier.

En ôtant mes protège-poignets, je me traitai d'idiote

« Tu ne pourras jamais oublier, ils seront toujours là pour te le rappeler ! »

Et je lançai mon poing dans le mur à côté du miroir. Je grimaçai, et me regardai dans le miroir, mes yeux étaient éteints, mon visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Alors j'enfilai un jogging et un sweat et descendis en silence vers la porte.

Je sortis, mon baladeur sur les oreilles, en direction des bois non loin.

Je courais depuis un moment, seulement illuminée par la lune, quand je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une sorte de clairière que je ne connaissais pas. Je ralentis ma course et vis le parterre de fleurs, et l'absence de branches d'arbres au dessus de ma tête. Si le soleil brillait, à coup sûr que ses rayons atteindraient le sol. Je souris et avançai encore jusqu'au centre. C'était un endroit magnifique et apaisant, je m'assis en tailleur et me laissai envahir par la paix. Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal, et je sentis mes paupières se fermer. Frileusement je resserrai les pans de mon sweat autour de moi, et me recroquevillai. Je savais que c'était idiot de rester ici par ce temps, mais je n'avais pas la force de rentrer.

Je n'avais pas la force de faire face aux souvenirs que la simple présence de mon ordinateur allait me rappeler.

**EDWARD POV**

Je la regardai dormir, la tête rentrée vers sa poitrine.

Depuis que je l'avais vue sortir de l'épicerie, et que j'avais senti sa panique, je ne l'avais plus quittée des yeux. Bella pouvait être si renfermée sur elle-même d'un moment à un autre, que je ne savais plus comment agir avec elle. Je comprenais son besoin de ne pas attirer les regards au lycée, et cela me convenait, moins on faisait attention à moi ou à ma famille, mieux nous pouvions vivre comme on l'entendait. Mais je n'arrivais à pas à comprendre pourquoi elle paraissait si fragile, et indifférente aux autres.

Je n'arrivais pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi je m'intéressais tant à elle.

Et je savais que l'excuse que j'avais eu au début : 'je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, autant l'avoir à l'œil', ne tenait plus pour maintenant.

« Edward »Murmura Bella, et je me figeai avant de me rendre compte qu'elle parlait à nouveau dans son sommeil, et que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas me voir. L'arbre derrière lequel j'étais me cachait à elle.

« Non, stp…Arrête »

Elle commença à remuer, comme si elle se débattait. Je serrai les poings pour ne pas aller la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer.

« Il l'a tué…Edward ne le ferait pas »

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas ?

Je m'approchai doucement maintenant qu'elle dormait profondément, et l'observait. Les marques de ses larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues, et je cherchai vainement une explication à ce qui avait pu lui arriver…D'où j'étais quand elle avait lu son courriel, je n'avais pas de vue sur l'écran.

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui être dit pour qu'elle s'effondre de douleur pendant une heure ?

Je restai avec mes questions tout le restant de la nuit, et en voyant le soleil se lever, et réchauffer le sol où Bella était allongée, je me maudis.

Je n'allais pas pouvoir la suivre au lycée, ni savoir comment elle allait passer sa journée.

J'étais assis en tailleur à quelques mètres d'elle, dans l'ombre des arbres, quand elle s'éveilla.

Elle cligna des yeux un instant avant de s'asseoir et de regarder autour d'elle.

Quand son regard se posa sur moi, je vis une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, et je sus que si j'avais le pouvoir, j'empêcherai que cela reparaisse dans ses yeux marron. Elle sourit doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Bonjour »Dis-je sans bouger. Elle tremblait un peu, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me craigne.

« Euh..Bonjour »

Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un temps où nous restâmes à nous regarder. L'inquiétude cédait la place aux questions dans ses yeux, et elle semblait reprendre confiance en elle alors que le soleil continuait de darder de faibles rayons sur elle.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »Demanda-t-elle et je souris. Elle cessa de respirer, et je m'inquiétai de l'avoir effrayée. Je répondis sur un ton léger

« Je viens souvent ici avant d'aller en cours »

« Oh ! »

Un autre silence s'installa, et je fus celui qui le brisait

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et bien…Je courais, et je me suis sentie… »Elle rit, et je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce son. Elle reprit « J'étais bien ici. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à me réveiller ici ce matin »

Je souris et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Mon cœur mort sembla reprendre vie.

« Je peux te ramener chez toi si tu veux »Proposai-je et elle regarda l'heure sur son portable qu'elle portait au cou.

« Oh mon dieu ! Charlie va s'inquiéter ! »

Elle se releva rapidement, et je tendis la main vers elle pour lui empêcher une nouvelle chute. Ma main était à deux doigts de passer la limite de l'ombre et de la lumière quand je réalisai ce que je faisais, le risque que je courais. Je la laissai reprendre son équilibre.

Nos regards se soudèrent et elle posa la main sur la mienne.

Une lueur étrange brilla dans son regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas.

« Je pourrai me débrouiller »

Et elle s'éloigna alors que le soleil prenait ses droits sur la clairière, me confinant de plus en plus entre les arbres.

NOTE : bon alors ? Franchement ? Vos avis ! Vos avis ! lol

Ps : je reprends normalement les cours demain, mais je me suis organisée(enfin en théorie xD) et je ne posterai pas plus souvent cette fic que 2fois par semaine, genre le mercredi ou jeudi, et le dimanche sur.

En espérant vous gardez fidèle !

bsx


	13. Chapter 13

Bon et bien voilà un long chapitre, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

Je suis désolée que ça ne soit pas transcendant…Surtout je m'excuse auprès de Demoisel, tu m'as donnée des idées merveilleuses, et je voyais tout dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pas réussi à tout remettre pour un 'whoaouuuu'.

Allez, je vous laisse en juger par vous-même…

Bonne lecture tout de même.

**12-Je sais**

**BELLA POV**

J'étais en route pour le lycée et me doutais que je n'allais pas trouver un seul Cullen dans l'établissement.

Il y avait du soleil aujourd'hui.

J'avais vu Edward venir m'aider pour retrouver mon équilibre, mais il s'était arrêté avant que ses doigts ne soient au soleil.

Sans le vouloir, j'avais une autre confirmation que je n'étais pas folle.

****

Je rejoignais Angela quand je remarquai les regards qui me suivaient, et les chuchotements qui m'entouraient. Je continuai mon chemin en tirant sur mes protège-poignets

« Salut, Bella »Sourit Angela quand je fus à ses côtés, et je lui souris en retour, elle au moins, ne se fiait pas aux apparences, et ne se cachait pas sous un air hypocrite.

« Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ? »Demandai-je en me penchant vers elle en ouvrant mon casier. J'attrapai mon livre d'histoire et elle regarda autour de nous

« Et bien, ils parlent tous de toi et Edward, encore » Je serrai les mâchoires, prête à exploser, mais me raisonnai « Je suis désolée, Bella…Seulement pour eux, c'est un sujet croustillant. La nouvelle qui fait tomber les barrières du mec le plus désiré du lycée ! » Je lui lançai un regard blessé et elle se mordit la lèvre « Non que je le pense…Bells, tu es bien mieux que ce qu'ils disent. Tu le sais ?! »

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla aux souvenirs d'une autre amie me disant cela. Je secouai la tête pour oublier Natalia, et souris doucement à Angela

« Oui, je le sais. Mais c'est blessant de savoir qu'ils pensent ça »

« Ignore-les. Ils n'en valent pas le coup la plupart du temps »

« Tu traînes avec eux, pourtant »

Elle grimaça et baissa les yeux

« Je les connais depuis longtemps, et ils ne sont pas si méchants au fond »

Je souris devant sa loyauté à ces gens qui n'hésiteraient pas à la montrer du doigt.

« Tu es une super amie, Angela »Assurai-je en refermant mon casier. « On y va ? »

Elle hocha la tête et nous avançâmes vers notre salle de cours.

Pour le déjeuner, je sentais autour de moi les questions que tout le monde se posait.

Edward et moi étions-nous ensemble ?

Certains disaient que oui.

D'autres que non.

Ils étaient unanimes en revanche pour dire que les signaux, comme ils disaient, étaient contradictoires.

« …En tout cas, j'ai reçu une acceptation pour l'université de Los Angeles »Annonça Lauren, et soudain, toute la table parlait des dossiers qu'ils avaient envoyé.

« Et toi Bella ? »Fit Angela, et je piquais le nez dans mon assiette.

« Je n'ai rien reçu encore. Je m'y suis pris tard »

« Je suis sûre que tu auras l'université que tu souhaites »

« Mouais, on verra »

Et je me replongeais dans mon assiette.

****

L'orage menaçait en cette fin de journée alors la majorité des élèves avaient quitté le lycée avec empressement à la fin des cours, mais j'avais encore des affaires à poser dans mon casier. Je traversai les couloirs et atteignis la rangée de casiers.

« T'as vu le regard de Rosalie quand le prof a fait passer la coupelle d'ail ? »Disait une fille à l'autre bout de la rangée. Je me figeai en entendant le nom de Rosalie.

'Parano' Me dis-je

Je refermai avec un peu trop de force mon casier, les deux filles me regardèrent avec étonnement, et je me détournai. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule Rosalie dans le lycée.

Pas vrai ?

Je soupirai et rejoignis mon pick-up.

L'ail.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'important ?

La question me trotta dans la tête jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi et que je vois Charlie rentrer, chargé d'un sac de courses. L'association d'idées était étrange, mais je savais que l'ail était utile contre…Les vampires. Je restai un instant de plus dans mon véhicule, m'apaisant. J'étais fébrile, et je devais m'organiser.

Comment diable allais-je tester l'ail ?

Hors de question d'en porter au lycée.

Ma seule chance était pendant mon jogging. Mais pas ce soir. Je n'avais pas envie d'être trempée par la pluie.

Je rentrai dans la maison et filai à la cuisine.

Et si je mélangeai un morceau d'ail à quelque chose ? Quelque chose qu'Edward était obligé de toucher ?

Je faisais la vaisselle en entendant les prévisions météorologiques pour les prochains jours. Ils prévoyaient un temps plus calme après cet orage qui tonnait au loin, et je souris. J'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je montai dans ma chambre avec une gousse d'ail, et un bout de ficelle. En souriant, je formai un nœud et rangeai ça dans une petite boite dans un tiroir de mon bureau que je n'utilisais pas. J'espérai seulement que ça n'allait pas trop sentir…

A l'aube, j'étais déjà debout, et tournai en rond dans ma chambre en attendant l'heure de partir. J'étais impatiente que le soir arrive. Je savais que je franchissais un pas dans mes recherches, puisque finalement, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais rien de très nouveaux. J'allais bientôt voir les vrais secrets des Cullen. Et les effets de ce que certaines choses avaient sur eux.

« Bella, tu as l'air remontée à bloc »Remarqua Charlie, et je grimaçai.

« Ouais, bientôt les vacances »

« Ah ! Bonne journée, alors »

Et il quitta la maison. Je fermai derrière moi quelques minutes plus tard, et allai au lycée en tapant mes doigts sur le volant, sans vraiment faire attention à la circulation. J'arrivai en même temps que les Cullen. Je restai à observer leurs peaux si pâles et parfaites, et ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que l'ail pouvait bien leur faire…Etait-ce comme dans les films ? Ils fumaient ? Hurlaient ? Se désintégraient ?

Non, la désintégration, c'était avec le pieu…Tout le monde le savait.

Je descendis de mon pick-up et rejoignis le bâtiment principal, sans aucun entrain. Ils pleuvaient à grosses gouttes, et je fus trempée, les cheveux en bataille à peine le pied par terre. Je maugréai, et rejoignis Angela et Jessica dans le hall.

« Eh ! C'est cool, le prof de sport ne pourra pas nous faire cours ! »Sourit Jess, et j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je n'étais pas très intéressée par cela. « Alors pour le bal… »Continua-t-elle, et j'occultai vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

J'allai à mon casier, et récupérai un paquet de feuilles quand je les sentis passer dans le couloir. Je me retournai et croisai le regard d'Edward, comme si je n'avais cherché que ça. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler, et vis le sourire d'Emmett quand il vit que je lâchai mes livres. Le bruit fut atténué par les élèves qui allaient et venaient, mais Edward me lança un regard étonné .Il pensait peut-être que je jouais encore à ma maladroite. Je me mordis la lèvre, et me rendis compte que mes doigts tremblaient.

« Ca va Bella ? »Angela interrompit mes pensées, et je lui lançai un sourire rassurant.

« Ouais »

« Ils sont superbes, pas vrai »Chuchota-t-elle, et j'hochai la tête.

« Bah, moi je dis, attendez de voir sans le maquillage et les fringues hyper chères ! »Fit Jessica avec venin, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle était jalouse, c'était tout.

« En tout cas dépêchons-nous, ou on va être en retard »

Je suivis Angela et quand nous passâmes près de la salle où je savais que les Cullen avaient cours, je déglutis avec difficulté. Ma réaction me faisait peur, mais en même temps, c'était la première fois que je planifiais sur long terme un test sur l'un d'eux. Alors j'avais de quoi stresser et m'inquiéter.

La matinée sembla s'étirer en longueur jusqu'au déjeuner, et même cette heure était interminable. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les énièmes préparatifs pour le bal de fin d'année, tout en jetant des œillades vers les Cullen. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient rien sur leur table, et je réalisai que leur repas était un des tests que je devais faire. Je soupirai et lâchai ma fourchette dans mon assiette avant de me lever et quitter la salle.

J'avais l'estomac à l'envers à la simple idée qu'on puisse se nourrir de sang. Je sortis prendre l'air, et m'assis à la table la plus éloignée à l'extérieur. Il ne pleuvait plus, et c'était un bon point. Plus vite j'en aurais fini avec toute cette histoire, et plus vite j'allais pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Une fois que j'aurai dit à Edward ce que je pensais de son identité, je pourrai mieux respirer, et mieux voir comment gérer ma vie.

Parce que ma vie ne semblait que tourner vers lui…

Une présence me fit rouvrir les yeux, et je restai bouche bée devant lui.

« Edward ? »

Je me levai et m'éloignai de deux pas.

Il ne pouvait pas venir ici, et agir comme un ami alors que j'étais en train d'envisager de le traiter de monstre…De vampire…

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien…Et rassure-toi, on ne nous verra pas »

Alors il interprétait mon comportement comme de la peur à être vue avec lui ?

Les tremblements dans mes mains, et mes yeux qui scrutaient les environs confirmaient les craintes que je pouvais ressentir d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention.

« Non, ça va…J'ai juste mal dormi »

« Oh ! D'accord…Hier tu n'es pas venu courir »

Je le regardai, bouche bée.

« Euh non…Il pleuvait trop »

« C'est vrai, j'ai pas couru longtemps non plus »Fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Il tourna la tête vers le bâtiment et leva les yeux au ciel. Je regardai dans la même direction et vis Emmett.

« Il t'appelle ? »

« Il pense »Rectifia-t-il, et je souris malgré moi.

Est-ce que toute sa famille lisait dans les pensées ? Etais-je illisible pour lui seul ?

« A ce soir, Bella »

« A ce soir, Edward »

Il s'éloigna et je ne m'empêchai pas d'admirer sa démarche, son allure si parfaite.

« Tu as disparu où ? »M'interrogea Jess quand je les retrouvais pour le dernier cours.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air »

« T'as une drôle d'expression, en tout cas »

Ah bon ? Pensai-je en sortant un stylo, prête à prendre mon cours.

Et je comptai à nouveau les heures qui me séparaient de mon jogging. Je voulais tellement discuter avec Edward…Partager un bon moment avec lui…

'A moins qu'il ne te fuit' Me rappela une petite voix dans ma tête, et je soupirai.

Bien sûr qu'il allait me fuir.

Un vampire ne supporte pas l'ail. Il le fuit.

Je rentrai quand même le plus vite possible chez moi, et repartis peu après pour mon jogging. J'avais enfilé un sweat et enroulé la ficelle avec l'ail autour de mon poignet. J'avais alors eu mes cicatrices sous les yeux, plus longtemps que d'habitude, et je n'avais pas pu empêcher un frisson de panique de m'envahir.

Edward était un vampire.

Il allait me tuer.

C'était ce que faisaient les vampires : tuer les Hommes.

J'arrivai à notre point de rdv et fut étonnée de ne pas le voir me rejoindre.

Enfin, je m'étonnai jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la gousse d'ail que j'avais au poignet.

Je courus encore un peu, lui cherchant des excuses toutes aussi loufoques qu'un accident, ou qu'une attaque…

A bout de forces, je rentrai finalement chez Charlie, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. J'attrapai mon baladeur et mis en route un son violent qui m'empêchait de penser.

Et donc de me souvenir avec force et détails de cette soirée un an plus tôt qui avait détruit ma vie…Et qui aujourd'hui me conduisait à soupçonner un camarade de vampirisme…

Je n'avais pas la force de faire plus que de m'allonger sur mon lit, dans le noir et attendre que le temps passe.

****

Jeudi soir, je faisais mon jogging, mon baladeur dans les oreilles quand je le vis arriver à petites foulées.

Mon cœur fit un peu plus de travail que nécessaire et je ralentis mes pas.

J'avais pris une décision depuis la veille. Je devais tester le plus gros problème.

Le sang.

Et ce, sans m'évanouir à l'odeur avant d'avoir vu sa réaction.

« Salut »Souris-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour. Tu as l'air un peu plus en forme qu'hier »

Je m'étonnai qu'il parle de cela immédiatement, mais après tout.

« Euh…Oui…D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas venu, hier soir »

Nous parlions tout en courant.

« Désolé. Un empêchement de dernières minutes, avec Jazz on a été voir des amis. »

Nous courûmes en silence pendant un moment, et je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'Edward fuyait bien les quelques rayons de soleil qui pouvaient filtrer à travers le plafond touffu des arbres. J'inspirai et expirai avec plus de difficultés alors que nous retournions vers chez Charlie.

« Ca ne va pas ? »S'inquiéta-t-il, et je vis une opportunité de réaliser ce que je voulais.

Je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Il se plaça à mes côtés et patienta le temps que je parle.

« J'ai du faire trop d'effort…Je suis épuisée »Je me redressai, et posai une main dans mon dos pour respirer à fond.

« On a le temps pour que tu rentres...Et puis on n'est pas loin »Assura-t-il et je souris.

« Le problème c'est que j'ai vraiment très faim…Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ah ! Non, tu as un régime… »

« Non, tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, peut-être que ton père… »

Je fis un geste de la main pour balayer son objection, et le précédait dans la cuisine.

Je sortis un couteau, du Nutella et du pain, le tout en faisant bouillir de l'eau pour un thé.

« Tu veux boire quoi ? On a du coca…Ou de l'eau »Et je grimaçai au peu de choix que je pouvais avoir.

« De l'eau, merci »

J'attrapai une bouteille dans le frigo et la lui tendis. Nos doigts se frôlèrent et je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Ce n'était pas le froid de ses doigts, mais le souvenir du week-end dernier dans sa Volvo qui avait déclenché cette réaction. Un très bon souvenir.

Je choisis un sachet de thé vert,

« Merci d'avoir prévenu Alice de ce que nous avions décidé »Déclarai-je, puis je m'assis au comptoir en face de lui.

Il avala une gorgée d'eau et sourit

« Je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée »

J'acquiesçai et attrapai le couteau et une tartine de pain.

« Comment va Charlie ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. On n'est pas du genre à donner nos sentiments facilement dans la famille »

Il sourit à nouveau et je me mordis la lèvre.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour savoir.

J'inspirai à fond sans plus y réfléchir, et, par inadvertance, alors que je me coupais une nouvelle tartine de pain, me coupai avec le couteau. Je me mordis la lèvre en réalisant que je n'y étais pas allé de main morte, et relevai les yeux vers Edward qui cessait de respirer…Et s'éloignait en un bond alors que je déposais tout sur le comptoir pour me lever. Déjà du sang coulait le long de mon doigt, et je sentis que tout tournait autour de moi.

« Edward, tu peux… »Je m'accrochai à l'évier et le vis hésiter. Ses yeux étaient bien plus sombres à présent, et il serrait les mâchoires, ne posant pas son regard sur ma main que je passais sous l'eau.

Avec ma malchance, ça ne cessa de saigner qu'au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Edward s'était réfugié à l'autre bout de la pièce, et que je cherchais mon équilibre.

Enfin, je me tournai pour attraper du Sopalin, mais mes jambes étaient encore trop faibles pour me soutenir. Je m'assis sur une chaise, et regardai le rouleau de Sopalin à quelques pas de là. J'inspirai à fond, et aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un instant.

Ce fut le bruit de la voiture de Charlie qui revenait qui nous sortit de notre torpeur.

Et je réalisai que j'avais plongé mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

Edward qui était devenu une véritable statue.

« Bella, je suis rentré ! »

« Dans la cuisine »Dis-je en trouvant la force de me lever pour prendre du Sopalin.

« Bella, je suis… »Commença Edward, interrompu par Charlie

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Charlie ! Bonjour…On prenait un en-cas avec Edward »

Charlie nous regarda tour à tour puis Edward sembla reprendre ses esprits et déclara en se dirigeant vers l'entrée

« Merci, Bella, je vais y aller »

Et il s'éclipsa avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ? »Demanda Charlie en regardant les dégâts sur mon index et mon pouce qui étaient bien entaillés.

« Oh ! J'ai pas fait attention en me coupant du pain »Déclarai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Non seulement il était trop près, mais en plus je sentais que j'étais sous le coup de ma révélation. « Je monte me changer, et je m'attaque au diner »

« Non, laisse, que dis-tu d'une pizza ? »

« Ca me va »Assurai-je. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur pour me mettre à cuisiner.

J'entrai dans ma chambre comme dans un brouillard et refermai la porte pour m'y appuyer. Mes jambes tremblaient.

Mon estomac se tordait.

Et mes pensées s'égaraient.

Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur mon objectif : prendre une douche.

Quand j'en ressortis près de trente minutes plus tard, j'étais propre en surface, et torturée à l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je savais.

Enfin, si, j'y croyais.

Mais je m'y étais refusée jusqu'à ce soir.

'Il peut ne pas supporter le sang, non plus' Tenta une petite voix en moi alors que j'enfilai mes protège-poignets.

Je me regardai alors dans le miroir et tirai la langue à mon reflet avant de revenir à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais ce que tu as vu »Me dis-je. « Ce type était un vampire il y a un an. Edward est un vampire, aujourd'hui »

Alors à présent, la grande question était : qu'est-ce que je voulais ?

« Bells ! La pizza est là ! »Cria Charlie d'en bas.

Je m'appuyai au lavabo et fermai les yeux.

'Les yeux rouges de cet homme, il y avait un an…Edward et son sourire…Edward et sa prévenance…'

Une série d'images défila dans ma tête avant que je formule à voix haute

« Edward Cullen est un vampire. Mais il n'est pas méchant »

Je me répétai cette phrase une fois ou deux et souris.

Ce que je voulais, c'était découvrir pourquoi il était si différent des monstres que l'on voyait à la télévision.

Ce que je voulais c'était ressentir le bien-être du week-end dernier, sans arrières pensées, ni souvenirs douloureux.

Et je savais que seul Edward avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

Et cela ne m'effrayait pas.

Je descendis bien plus légère que jamais pour retrouver Charlie dans le salon, déjà devant les résultats sportifs, un morceau de pizza entre les mains. Il me sourit doucement alors que je m'installai en tailleur par terre.

« Ca va tes doigts ? »Demanda-t-il pendant une publicité.

« Oui. Merci »

Et nous restâmes silencieux le temps de finir la dernière part de pizza. Mais Charlie me surprit quand je ramassai le carton de pizza

« Edward Cullen vient souvent ? »

Je me figeai devant le sous-entendu qu'il faisait, et réfléchis à mes mots

« Non. On se voit parfois pendant mon jogging, là il avait trop soif pour rentrer chez lui sans boire avant…Et moi j'avais un peu faim »

« D'accord, d'accord »

Et il retourna à regarder la télévision.

Je m'éclipsai le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible après avoir ranger le rez-de-chaussée.

« Bonne nuit, Charlie »Dis-je en montant.

« Bonne nuit »

Je m'installai à ma fenêtre un moment en pensant que la fin d'année arrivait déjà dans dix jours. Une notification de nouveau courriel me ramena à la réalité, et je me détachai de la fenêtre pour aller lire mon courriel. C'était Renée qui prenait des nouvelles. Je secouai la tête, elle n'avait fait que ça tous les deux jours, pour ne pas dire tous les jours. Je lui assurai que rien n'avait changé depuis l'avant-veille, et éteignis mon ordinateur.

Dans le noir, je m'impatientai d'être au lendemain pour parler avec Edward.

Je me redressai en me demandant comment lui annoncer que je savais ce qu'il était. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela entre deux bouchées de salade.

Je me tournai et me retournai toute la nuit, sans trouver le sommeil, ni de solutions.

Et quand mon réveil sonna je grognai et l'éteignis en frappant dessus.

****

J'entrai en salle de biologie et croisai son regard immédiatement.

Je remarquai qu'il était immobile alors que je m'installai à ses côtés. Je lui souris timidement, pour alléger l'atmosphère, et il en esquissa un.

Je vis alors le professeur mettre en route le lecteur DVD et la télévision. Je tournai un regard surpris à Edward qui sembla se détendre.

« Il nous met un film ? »Murmurai-je bas, et sans en avoir conscience je le testais encore. Il hocha la tête, et quand il me regarda, il dut lire quelque chose qui peignait mes révélations sur mon visage, puisqu'il se détourna et s'immobilisa. Avais-je laissé apparaître ce que je pensais sur mon visage ? Avait-il compris que j'avais noté quelque chose à son propos, concernant ses capacités surhumaines ?

Je me tassai un maximum sur mon côté de la paillasse, et regardai droit devant moi.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont parlait le film, en revanche j'avais conscience qu'Edward était aussi tendu que moi, parfois je regardais du coin de l'œil dans sa direction, lui aussi semblait m'étudier.

Et quand la lumière fut rallumée, c'était comme si j'avais retenu mon souffle toute l'heure. Edward attendit que je sois debout pour quitter la salle, et alors que j'en faisais autant, j'entendis quelques commentaires sceptiques quant à notre comportement. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'avais hâte de pouvoir lui parler.

Alors je me rendis rapidement à mon pick-up et me figeai en voyant Alice, à deux voitures de là, me souriant comme si on était très proche. Je regardai autour de moi, scrutant les environs et les autres élèves qui se concentraient sur leurs conversations et leurs voitures. Je rajustai mes protège-poignets, et déverrouillai ma portière en tentant d'occulter la réaction d'Alice.

Je m'installai au volant quand Edward me regarda avec un air scrutateur. Je redressai le menton et murmurai

« On doit parler » Son regard s'étonna en même temps que ses frères et sœurs nous regardaient tour à tour. « Je sais tout »Ajoutai-je en démarrant.

Dans mon rétroviseur, je vis qu'il agissait au ralenti. Je me mordis la lèvre et me répétai que je devais savoir comment réagir avec lui. Savoir si je pouvais avoir confiance en lui comme je le voulais.

Plus tard, j'empruntais à peine le chemin habituel pour mon jogging quand Edward me rejoignit à petites foulées. Je le remerciai silencieusement de me laisser être plus proche de lui encore pour connaître son secret.

Nous courûmes quelques minutes sans parler puis je me lançai

« Je sais ce que tu es »

Il s'arrêta, et je me rendis compte que nous étions à l'endroit habituel où nous nous retrouvions toujours. Il se tut, se contentant de m'observer. J'assemblai mes idées en comptant sur mes doigts

« Tu as une force inimaginable…Tu as une ouïe surdéveloppée...Tu… »Il s'approcha de moi et je vis son parfait visage impassible. Je baissai les yeux sur mes poignets, et croisai les bras, nerveuse.

« A quoi m'assimiles-tu ? »Dit-il doucement, et je sentais qu'il me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements, testant ma force et mon caractère.

Alors je relevai les yeux, et assurai d'une voix tremblante

« Un vampire »

Edward se détendit insensiblement, et demanda

« As-tu peur ? »

Je souris presque en me rendant compte que c'était la question la plus simple à laquelle répondre depuis quelques minutes

« Non »

Il parut surpris un instant, puis avança d'un pas, d'un air qui m'aurait envoyé six pieds sous terre si je n'avais pas serré les poings pour lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas perdre le seul lien avec la vie…Il était le seul qui me donnait une envie de me lever le matin.

« Je ne suis pas inoffensif »

« Je te fais confiance »

Nos regards se soudèrent, c'était à celui qui ferait faiblir l'autre en premier.

Finalement, il s'éloigna d'un pas, vaincu, et je crus sentir une part de moi partir avec lui. Je le regardai passer une main dans ses cheveux, il semblait chercher la marche à suivre. Je le laissai entamer la conversation qui devait suivre.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre mort, et déclara

« Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance…C'est une erreur que je sois ici, et toi…Si…Si savante sur nous »

Je me détendis et allai m'asseoir près de lui.

« Une erreur ? »

« Bella, si tu n'avais pas été…Qui tu es, je ne serais pas venu, et nous serions partis sans un pli dès ce soir »

« Vous fuyez quand quelqu'un découvre votre secret ? Ca ne doit pas être tous les quatre matins non plus ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas…Supposés exister. Et encore moins nous mêler aux humains » J'haussai un sourcil, et il reprit « Ceux de notre espèce se contentent de…Tuer les humains, et non d'aller à leurs cours »

« Oh ! »Il garda le silence, regardant au loin. « Ta famille et toi n'êtes pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Et je souris, il me laissait dire ce que je pensais. Je me souvins qu'il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées…

« Tu ne m'as pas tué l'autre jour quand je me suis coupée »

Il grimaça et j'attendis qu'il intervienne

« C'était moins une » J'entendis la déception dans sa voix, et la haine…

« Je suis sûr que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait »

« J'ai failli…Encore maintenant, c'est…Dangereux »

Il plongea son regard doré dans le mien et je vis la lueur, petite, mais existante dans ses prunelles.

« Alors…Qu'est-ce que vous…mangez ? »

Il sembla réticent à me répondre, puis il avoua

« Du sang animal »

Involontairement, je frissonnai. La simple idée qu'on puisse…Je coupai court à mes pensées en l'interrogeant encore

« Je peux te demander… »

« Je crois que tu as déjà le droit, sans autorisation »Sourit-il.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-sept ans »

Je soudai mon regard au sien

« Et depuis combien de temps as-tu dix-sept ans ? »

« Un moment »Répondit-il après une hésitation.

J'hochai la tête et regardai mes mains.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ? »

« En fait…Toutes ces idées, dans les films…C'est vrai ? »

Il sourit, et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre avant de repartir au galop.

« A quoi penses-tu exactement ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et énumérai

« Le soleil qui vous brûle ? Dormir dans des cercueils ? »

« Mythologie et mythologie »Assura-t-il avant d'ajouter « Je ne dors pas »

Je le regardai comme s'il avait un troisième œil

« Pas du tout ? »

« Jamais »

Je perçus l'amusement dans sa réponse, et secouai la tête.

« Alors tu fais quoi la nuit ? »

« Emmett et moi nous nous battons, ou alors les filles font des soirées entre elles, donc on se retrouve dehors…Ou je visite les gens »

« Tu visites les gens ? » Et je ne cachai pas mon angoisse. « Tu as dit que… »

« Je ne les attaque pas, Bella…Je les regarde dormir »

« Et il y a quoi d'intéressant puisque tu lis dans leurs pensées ? »

« Je ne lis pas toutes les pensées »Murmura-t-il, et je me levai.

J'avais soudainement besoin de bouger. Pas toutes les pensées ? Donc les miennes…Je me tournai vers lui, et me pointai du doigt. Il détourna les yeux en comprenant ma question muette.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Tu cherches à en savoir sur moi…Et ça m'a inquiété, je devais m'assurer que tu ne parlais pas de nous… »

« Tu es venu dans ma chambre ? »Je tremblai et commençai à paniquer, il le remarqua et détourna à nouveau les yeux. J'étais malade « Edward… »Une larme roula sur ma joue.

Je l'essuyai avec rage. Il avait osé ? Il était comme les autres !

'Tu t'attendais à quoi ?'Ironisa une petite voix dans ma tête

« Rha ! »

« Bella, respire...Tu es toute pâle »S'inquiéta-t-il et je lui lançai un regard blessé. Il leva les mains devant lui « Je n'avais pas le droit »

« Non, tu n'avais pas le droit »

Il resta immobile, le temps que je reprenne mon souffle et mes idées.

'Tu le savais' Recommença une petite voix dans ma tête et je soupirai, vaincue.

« Je n'avais pas rêvé quand j'ai cru te voir, une fois »Ma voix était plus douce, et je me sentais plus forte que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'ai pourtant fait vite pour ne pas t'effrayer »Grimaça-t-il, et je lus ses remords dans son regard.

« Je me suis convaincue que c'était mon rêve… »Je me mordis la lèvre en réalisant ce que je venais de dire.

Il sourit, à m'en faire arrêter mon cœur

« Tu as dit mon nom cette fois-là »

« Idiote ! »Dis-je en revenant m'asseoir.

« Ne dis pas ça…Les humains rêvent »

« Oui, mais c'est gênant »

Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'observa

« Si je pouvais rêver…Mais c'est une bonne chose que je ne le fasse pas, comme ça je peux garder un œil sur toi »

Je notai son souhait de rêver, et ne fus pas sûre si j'étais heureuse ou non de savoir cela, alors je repris la dernière partie de ses propos

« Garder un œil sur moi ? »

Il resta silencieux un instant

« Je m'inquiète si je ne te vois pas…Tu es si fragile parfois… »

Inconsciemment je replaçai mes protège-poignets, et je vis ses yeux s'y porter. J'arrêtai mon geste, et croisai les bras pour les dérober à sa vue.

« Moi aussi… »

« Pardon ? »

« Moi aussi je suis mal à l'aise quand tu n'es pas avec moi, ou du moins…Si je ne te vois pas »Avouai-je, et il se ferma instantanément.

« C'est une mauvaise idée ce qui se passe »

« Je ne trouve pas…Edward, j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…Je suppose que…Tu me rappelles ce que j'ai été avant…Tu me permets d'être une fille ordinaire »

Dans son regard, je lus le mélange de ses sentiments, entre joie et interrogations. Je baissai les yeux, et il assura doucement

« Tu ne pourras jamais être une fille ordinaire, Bella…Tu es unique »

Je fermai les yeux, presqu'heureuse d'entendre ses paroles.

Puis je réalisai que je n'y voyais plus grand-chose, et me tendis. Edward s'en aperçut et proposa

« Je te ramène ? »

« Il faut que je rentre, ça va, je peux me débrouiller… » Il haussa un sourcil et j'avouai « Ca m'arrangerait de savoir que tu es là…Et que...Tu y vois quelque chose »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que je voyais la nuit »Sourit-il

« J'espère pour toi que tu vois la nuit…Si tu es sensé vivre de nuit »

Il soupira, amusé

« Ca aussi c'est de la mythologie »

« C'est vrai ? Mais comment tu fais avec le soleil ? Je veux dire vous le fuyez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Bella. Nous ne fuyons pas le soleil »

« Comment ? »

« Je te montrerai un jour »Promit-il en se levant.

Nous rentrâmes en silence, et quand je me trouvai devant la porte, sous le porche, j'hésitai

« Tu…Tu viens tous les soirs ? »

« Je ne le ferai plus, Bella…Je n'ai pas le droit, ni envie de… »

« Viens ce soir »Fis-je sous une impulsion et il sembla étonné, puis hocha la tête.

« Quand Charlie dormira »

Il me regarda ouvrir la porte, je me tournai et le vis s'éloigner de sa vitesse vampirique. Je souris, et refermai la porte derrière moi pour aller dans la cuisine.

NOTE : laissez-moi votre avis !

Je reviens avec un autre chapitre, dès dimanche…

Un bon week-end à toutes et tous !


	14. Chapter 14

Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre !

Je vois que vous êtes enthousiastes avec cette fic, alors en route pour de nombreux chapitres ! lol

25lilou27 : merci beaucoup ! Une pro ?! xD

Caro30 :as-tu survécu à cette attente ? J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vite l'espace qu'il y a entre les postes !

Dawn : je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez toutes sur ce passé de Bella…xD Et non, pas tout de suite…Mais bientôt, courage

Nienna-lo : peut-être bien que dans la réalité, se promener avec un bracelet d'ail, c'est pas la meilleure idée lol

Demoisel : alors là tu m'as rassurée à fond ! Du coup j'ai confiance en ce chapitre (c'est là qu'il est mauvais) Et merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« Non, Bella. Nous ne fuyons pas le soleil »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Je te montrerai un jour »Promit-il en se levant._

_Nous rentrâmes en silence, et quand je me trouvai devant la porte, sous le porche, j'hésitai_

_« Tu…Tu viens tous les soirs ? »_

_« Je ne le ferai plus, Bella…Je n'ai pas le droit, ni envie de… »_

_« Viens ce soir »Fis-je sous une impulsion et il sembla étonné, puis hocha la tête._

_« Quand Charlie dormira »_

_Il me regarda ouvrir la porte, je me tournai et le vis s'éloigner de sa vitesse vampirique. Je souris, et refermai la porte derrière moi pour aller dans la cuisine._

Bonne lecture

**13-Discussions**

Charlie mangea sans plus s'inquiéter de ma journée. Il tournait la tête tout le temps vers la télévision, écoutant avec attention les résultats sportifs. Alors je pouvais me concentrer sur mes pensées.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais demandé à Edward.

Venir dans ma chambre, ce soir !

Le seul garçon qui y était venu…

Je frissonnai et attrapai mon verre d'eau. Je bus lentement, comme pour ôter mes souvenirs de ma tête.

Ce soir je ne voulais pas penser. Je voulais juste sentir.

« Tu as revu Edward pendant ton jogging ? »

La voix de Charlie me sortit de mes pensées, et je m'étonnai de paraître naturelle

« Oui. On court souvent un bout ensemble, je te l'ai dit »

« Et vous ne faites que courir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je relevai la tête brusquement vers lui.

« Charlie ! »

Avait-il insinué ce que je pensais qu'il insinuait ?

Je serrai les poings pour empêcher mes mains de trembler, et commençai à débarrasser.

« C'est bien le seul garçon dont tu me parles depuis que tu es arrivé, je suis ne droit de m'interroger »Se défendit-il tant bien que mal, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en déposant avec plus de force que nécessaire, le plat dans l'évier. Il sembla comprendre la malaise qu'il réveillait en moi parce qu'il s'excusa « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je pensais juste que…Tu t'étais remise »

Là, je me retins fermement au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Me remettre ? Il pensait que j'étais simplement atteinte d'une petite maladie qui passerait avec le temps ? Croyait-il vraiment que je pourrais jamais m'en remettre ?!

Je lui lançai un regard meurtri et me réfugiai dans ma chambre.

Je claquai la porte et m'y appuyai, en sanglots.

En bas, j'entendis Charlie qui rangeait la cuisine avant de s'installer dans le canapé.

Je savais que j'avais quelques heures avant qu'il n'aille se coucher, et donc qu'Edward arrive.

Je me laissai aller aux larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, mes mains autour de mes chevilles.

Doucement, je posai la tête sur mes jambes, et fermai les yeux pour me calmer.

Je ne me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie, seulement parce que j'étais réveillée en sursaut par les pas de Charlie dans le couloir. Il me sembla qu'il s'arrêta devant ma porte avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Je me figeai et attendis qu'il soit vraiment dans sa chambre. Alors je me levai et filai dans la salle de bain, essuyant du dos de la main, mes joues humides. Je me brossai les dents, et tirai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. En me regardant dans le miroir, je fus étonnée de voir mes yeux pétiller, comme ils n'avaient pas fait depuis de longs mois.

'Dépêche, ton rencart va arriver' Fit une voix excitée dans ma tête, et j'haussai les épaules.

Edward n'était pas un rencart.

Il était un…Garçon que j'appréciais…Un ami.

Avant de réfléchir plus longtemps sur mes sentiments, je retournai dans ma chambre, et allumai une veilleuse. Alors que je voulais ranger sur mon bureau tous les papiers, j'entendis qu'on ouvrait ma fenêtre.

Tout d'abord, je m'inquiétai, puis me tournai et vis Edward qui attendait que je lui fasse signe. Il était illuminé par la lune, et je vis ses yeux bien dorés qui me fixaient, étudiant mon visage. Je restai un instant bouche bée devant sa beauté parfaite, puis il demanda doucement

« Je peux repartir »

Je sortis de mes pensées en secouant la tête et souriant timidement.

« Entre »

Il se mit souplement sur ses pieds et referma la fenêtre d'un geste sûr que je soupçonnais être habituel.

« Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu me surprendre dans mon sommeil sans me réveiller…Ni bruit, ni air »Souris-je et le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent pour m'éblouir à nouveau.

Mais le moment devint vite tendu parce qu'il était debout devant ma fenêtre, au pied de mon lit, et que j'étais à mon bureau, à quelque spas de lui. Et parce qu'aucun de nous n'osait faire un geste. Nos regards se soudèrent, et je décidai de faire un pas vers le centre la pièce. Il en fit autant, et sembla attendre mon signal.

Assis sur mon lit ?

Debout dans la chambre ?

Je pesai le pour et le contre, et allai finalement chercher des coussins que j'installai le long de mon lit.

Compromis qui me satisfaisait sans que j'aie à paniquer.

« Assieds-toi »Dis-je en le devançant.

En tailleur, nous nous regardâmes, semblant chercher ce que l'autre attendait.

Je commençai

« Tes parents savent que tu es là ? »

« Je suppose qu'Alice les a prévenus. Je ne suis pas resté bien longtemps »

« Pourquoi t'es pas resté longtemps ? Il y a quand même trois heures que tu es reparti »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien avant d'expliquer

« Je ne voulais pas être trop longtemps loin de toi »

Je cessai de respirer une seconde, et réalisai

« Tu étais là tout ce temps ? »

« Dans les parages oui »

« Oh ! »

Je gardai le silence en comprenant qu'il avait du voir que j'étais seule ici depuis un moment. Il savait tant de choses sur moi sans s'en rendre compte. Et contre toute attente, il sembla comprendre ce que je pensais

« Charlie s'est inquiété, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait venir te parler »

Je grimaçai et levai les yeux vers lui

« Alors tu sais »

« Non, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé. Il fait bien attention à ne pas y penser »

Je rajustai mes protège-poignets, mal à l'aise. Bien sur que ceux qui étaient au courant évitaient de penser à ce qui m'était arrivé un an plus tôt…Qui aimerait s'en souvenir ?!

Edward posa une main par terre, entre nous, comme s'il voulait la poser sur moi pour me réconforter.

Sans y réfléchir, je posai la mienne près de la sienne, et je sentis le froid qui émanait de lui. Je relevai les yeux, et croisai les siens.

« Je suis désolé que quelque chose d'horrible te soit arrivé »Murmura-t-il

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai fait par élimination »

Je fermai les yeux, chassant de mon esprit ces horribles heures que j'avais passées.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler…Mais c'est dommage que tu t'enfermes ainsi »

« Qui te dit que je n'étais pas déjà renfermée, auparavant ? »

Il sourit, et pencha la tête sur le côté. J'étais certaine qu'il entendait les battements précipités et désordonnés de mon cœur.

« La fureur qu'il y a parfois dans ton regard, quand tu sembles lancer un défi à tout le monde »

« Je ne lance de défi à personne »Dis-je, d'une voix basse, joignant mes mains sur mes jambes.

« Non mais tu fais face au monde autour de toi »

J'haussai une épaule et gardai le silence avant de lui demander

« Tout à l'heure, tu disais que c'était dangereux que tu sois là, avec moi »

« Ca l'est »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il baissa les yeux avant d'avouer

« Tu es…Tu as une odeur très attirante »

« Oh »

Alors comme ça, une part de lui rêvait de boire mon sang.

« Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui…Rend cette odeur ? »

« Non. C'est toi tout entière »

« Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être en face de moi comme ça ? »

« Je m'habitue, je pense »

Je souris, aimant la perspective que nous pourrions nous revoir comme ça, sans que cela soit trop dur pour lui.

Ni pour moi.

Parce que j'aimais aussi le savoir en face de moi, comme ça.

« Tu as un sacré contrôle alors »

« Toi aussi »

« Moi ? »M'étonnai-je en me pointant du doigt »

« Tu ne supportais pas qu'on soit trop près de toi quand tu es arrivé. A présent, ça va mieux. Même au lycée »

« Comment tu sais pour le lycée ? »

Parce que c'était vrai. J'acceptais un peu mieux le contact avec Angela en particulier, si on devait se rapprocher pour parler en cours, ou même pour traverser un couloir bondé. Auparavant j'aurai fait demi-tour, à présent, j'avançai.

« J'y suis aussi au lycée. Et puis je t'observe, je ne veux pas que tu sois encore mal sans que je puisse être là »

Je secouai la tête, amusée

« Tu es si protecteur… »

« Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque techniquement, je suis sensé être le plus dangereux d'eux tous »Je me rembrunis, et détournai les yeux. « Malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à te garder souriante »S'attrista-t-il, et je le regardai à nouveau.

« Pardon…C'est juste…Difficile parfois d'être insouciante »Murmurai-je et il se pencha pour capturer mon regard.

« Insouciante ? C'est comme ça que tu te sens avec moi ? »

« Oui. J'oublie tout, et je suis…Enthousiaste »

Il sourit, et je vis comme de la joie de savoir ça briller dans ses yeux.

« Alors, essayons de te faire oublier tout cela. Tu peux me dire pourquoi…Tu refuses d'aller au bal de fin d'année ? »

Je grimaçai, et il m'interrogea du regard.

« C'est difficile d'oublier si tu me parles de ça »

« Oh ! De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De toi. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vis »

« Je te l'ai dit…De sang animal »

« Oui, mais ta famille et toi…Tu disais que vous fuyiez parfois. Ca arrive souvent ? Je veux dire, vous déménagez tous les combien ? »

« On ne reste jamais plus d'un cycle dans une même ville. Les gens pourraient se rendre compte qu'on ne vieillit pas »

« Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? »

Soudain j'eus peur qu'ils ne soient obligés de repartir bientôt.

« Quelques mois »

« Ouf »Lâchai-je, et il rit, doucement, mais harmonieusement.

« Tu as l'air rassurée »

« Je le suis »Avouai-je, et nous rîmes.

« Tu sais que c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée que nous soyons si proche »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. On s'apprécie, et on sait nos limites »

Il sourit encore et hocha la tête

« Tu devrais dire ça à Rosalie »

« Elle ne m'aime pas »

« Je ne dirais pas ça, elle s'inquiète des conséquences, c'est tout »

« Des conséquences ? »

« Si je ne sais pas me restreindre »Dit-il d'une voix profonde, et je compris ce qu'il entendait par là.

S'il me tuait pendant l'une de nos rencontres.

Les conséquences sur sa famille entière.

« Je te fais confiance, Edward » Et encore une fois je m'étonnais de ce sentiment au fond de moi qui me faisait bien me sentir en sa présence. Sans y prêter attention, je posai ma main sur ma bouche, pour étouffer un bâillement.

Il sourit et esquissa un geste pour se lever.

« Je vais te laisser dormir »

« Non, reste…Je ne suis pas fatiguée » Et à peine eus je dis ça que je bâillais encore. « Bon, d'accord, je le suis peut-être, mais… »Je me levai en même temps que lui « Je ne veux pas avoir à me réveiller et voir que tu n'étais qu'un autre rêve »

Il fit un pas vers moi, plus que quelques centimètres nous séparaient, et je serrai les poings pour lutter contre la panique qui montait en moi. Mais je perdais toujours cette bataille.

Je me reculai d'un pas, et vis qu'il s'immobilisait. Alors il parla

« Je ne suis pas un rêve Bella. Fais-tu quelque chose demain ? »

« Euh...Non. Enfin rien de spécial »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Où tu veux. On pourrait rester dans les environs… »

« Tu me parleras de ta famille ? »

« Si tu veux »

Je souris et sentis que je m'apaisais.

« D'accord. Mais demain après-midi seulement »

« Je viendrai te chercher. Bonne nuit Bella »

« Bonne nuit, Edward »

Et il disparut.

La fenêtre s'était ouverte et refermée sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je me détournai, et posai les yeux sur mon réveil : 00h59.

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler un pyjama, et me glissai dans mon lit en calmant les battements de mon cœur.

Je pourrai bien m'habituer à voir Edward avant de me coucher. Je fermai les yeux, et ramenai mes bras contre ma poitrine. Edward avait été patient, et je me rendis compte que nous avions tous les deux des choses à apprendre pour être parfaitement à l'aise avec l'autre.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à l'idée de lui révéler cette soirée un an plus tôt…

Je me couchai sur le dos et rabattis la couette sur ma tête.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je n'étais pas prête.

Mais je savais qu'un jour je devrai…Un jour nous serions plus proches, et je ne pourrai plus garder ça pour moi.

Je plissai les paupières, et m'empêchai de toucher à mes cicatrices.

Ce soir j'avais fait des progrès, et je ne voulais pas retomber dans mes cauchemars.

Enfin, je sentis le sommeil arriver, et souris en m'endormant.

****

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais passé le reste de la nuit sur mon piano, à composer cette mélodie qui m'était venue alors que je quittais Bella. Autour de moi, les commentaires avaient fusé, mais c'était Alice qui avait été la plus insupportable. Toute la nuit, elle m'avait montrée plusieurs de ses visions où elle et Bella étaient amis et proches. J'avais tenté de l'occulter, mais elle était tenace.

'_Edward, je dois la voir pour l'aider à se préparer au bal !'_

Je m'arrêtai dans les escaliers alors que je redescendais pour prendre ma voiture.

« Alice ! Bella ne va pas au bal. Elle a refusé l'invitation de tout le monde »

« Mais pas la tienne »

Je serrai les mâchoires, et inspirai à fond.

« Alice »Menaçai-je.

« Il a raison, Alice. On ne peut pas se permettre qu'il la sorte, tu imagines les catastrophes ! »

« Rosalie ! »Fit Esme du salon.

« Merci à tous, mais je peux me débrouiller »

Et je quittai la maison au plus vite pour ne plus les entendre.

Je garai ma Volvo devant chez les Swan, et entendis son cœur qui battait plus rapidement. Je souris, et me demandai si, auparavant, il avait déjà fait ces excès de travail. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour du volant à cette simple idée.

Et si c'était justement ça la cause de ces barrières qu'elle établissait entre elle et le monde ?

Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres à l'idée qu'elle ait pu être blessée par un petit ami. Pourtant c'était une chose plausible quand je la voyais se fermer à un quelconque contact.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis sortir de chez elle. Je mis de côté mes questions, et souris en lui tenant la portière ouverte

« Bonjour »

« JE ne suis pas arrivé trop tôt ? »

« Non, en fait je t'attendais »Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme gênée d'avoir avoué ça.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé alors que tu aies attendu »

« Ce n'est rien »

Je montai côté conducteur et me tournai vers elle

« Alors ? Où va-t-on ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis tourna un regard pétillant de vie vers moi.

« J'ai repéré une hauteur dans la forêt, ça surplombe la rivière, et je trouve ça très calme »

Je souris en voyant parfaitement de quel endroit elle parlait.

« Ca tombe bien, c'est un de mes endroits préférés » Je démarrai, et elle commença son interrogatoire.

« Tu as des endroits préférés ? »

« Oui, cette hauteur dont tu parles…Et puis l'endroit où on se retrouve pendant le jogging »Je la vis rougir à cette révélation, et adorai cet afflux de sang, non pour mon appétit, mais parce que ça lui allait à merveille. « Et un autre endroit, où je t'emmènerai »

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ? »Je lui lançai un regard de biais, et elle hésita « Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret »

Je ris à cette perspective.

« Comme si à présent, je pouvais te cacher quoi que ce soit…En fait, j'ai composé »

« Tu joues de la musique ? »

« Oui »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Mais j'ai plus de temps à présent que je suis vampire »

Dieu ce que cela faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes frères et sœurs. J'inspirai à fond son parfum fruité, et arrêtai la voiture sur le bord du chemin. Bella jeta un œil inquiet sur les arbres qui nous entouraient. « La route s'arrête là, on doit continuer à pieds »

Elle sembla hésiter, et j'allai proposer autre chose quand elle acquiesça

« Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était si éloignée des routes praticables »

Je souris, rassuré qu'elle se sente vraiment en confiance.

« Quand l'as-tu découvert ? »

« Pendant un jogging »

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière

« Ne bouge pas »

J'utilisai ma vitesse vampirique et vins lui tenir la portière. Elle sourit, visiblement pas habituée, et me promis qu'à présent ça serait autant que possible, toujours ainsi.

« Tu dois rendre mort de jalousie tous les coureurs professionnels »

« En tout cas je rends Emmett jaloux »

Je lui indiquai le chemin à emprunter, et elle me suivit. Je calai mon pas sur le sien, et regardai son visage s'épanouir au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait.

« Emmett a des pouvoirs comme toi ? »Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, et je souris en repensant à mon frère.

« A part sa force Herculéenne, non »

« Il ne lit pas dans les pensées ? »

Je grimaçai à cette idée.

« Non, ça c'est juste moi »

« Je t'ai vexé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai insinué que tu ne serais pas le seul à avoir ton pouvoir, et tu as grimacé. Je t'ai vexé ? »

« Non »

Et pourtant dans ma voix, on sentait bien l'agacement à être comparé. Elle rit, et je m'arrêtai, savourant ce son que j'entendais pour la première fois aussi…Insouciant, et libre. Les propos qu'elle avait tenu la veille, sur ses sentiments quand nous étions ensemble, me revinrent en mémoire. Et je compris soudain comment pouvaient se sentir mes frères et sœurs les uns pour les autres, dans leur couple. Ils se complétaient et s'admiraient.

La violence de ces sentiments qui me possédaient me cloua sur place alors que Bella avançait lentement vers le bord des rochers, aux pieds desquels la rivière coulait.

Le vent joua dans ses mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de la queue de cheval qu'elle avait fait, et claqua sa veste sur sa taille mince. Elle était belle, et même le paysage à couper le souffle était pâle à côté d'elle.

Je la vis s'asseoir en tailleur sur une pierre que la mousse avait épargné, et elle leva les yeux vers moi. Mais elle ne sembla pas voir le trouble qui m'envahissait, et je m'intimai au calme. Elle ne devait pas savoir à quel point je l'appréciais, pas temps qu'elle était encore sous le coup de son passé.

Je la rejoignis, gardant mes distances comme toujours, et m'empêchant d'enfoncer mon nez dans son cou. Je m'étonnai de ne plus ressentir le plaisir du goût de son sang, mais celui de son odeur en tant que femme.

« Alors, quels sont les pouvoirs dans votre famille ? »Sourit-elle et je sortis de mes pensées avec un sursaut.

« Eh bien, Alice voit l'avenir. Et Jazz, et bien, c'est un pouvoir…Sur les sentiments. Il peut réveiller une salle entière de personnes endormies, ou apaiser un fou furieux »

« Wow ! Ca doit être cool »

Je grimaçai

« Pas tant que ça »

« Pourquoi ? Tu lis dans les pensées, Alice voit l'avenir, et Jazz contrôle les gens…Ca doit pas être triste, chez vous » S'exclama-t-elle en énumérant les points sur ses doigts.

« Du coup personne n'a réellement de vie privée »

« Oh ! Ouais, c'est pas cool »Elle grimaça et j'éclatai de rire à son allure. « Donc, Alice a du me voir arriver »Elle ignora délibérément mon fou rire, et je m'arrêtai, presque véxé.

« Son pouvoir est subjectif. Tu aurais pu décider quelque chose, et en sorte on ne se serait pas rencontré »Elle se tendit, et porta son regard au loin. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, et remarquai la souffrance qui peignait son visage.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu sans te connaître »Murmura-t-elle, et je la regardai vraiment

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et se mordit la lèvre

« Je te l'ai dit, tu es…Devenu important pour moi »

Si mon cœur avait pu battre, il se serait affolé, et même envolé de ma poitrine. Et je me retins de passer un doigt sur sa joue alors que je voyais la souffrance s'installer dans ses yeux.

« C'est la même chose pour moi »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, semblant jauger le poids que je mettais dans mes paroles. Je lui donnai alors mon visage comme preuve que je tenais vraiment à elle. Elle sourit et regarda aux alentours à nouveau.

Je serrai les poings, agacé de ne pouvoir rester éternellement plongé dans son regard.

« Et Rose et tes parents, ils ont aussi des pouvoirs ? »Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un autre moment où je la regardais avec attention.

« Non. Ou seulement des caractéristiques qu'ils avaient en temps qu'humains »

« Comme quoi ? »Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi et je respirai son odeur avec plaisir.

« Carlisle, sa compassion. Esme, son amour inconditionnel, et Rose…Et bien… »Elle rit devant mon hésitation et compléta pour moi

« Son égocentricité »

Je grimaçai. Elle n'avait pas tord.

« Comment fait Carlisle pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de ses patients ? »

« J'ai toujours eu la même question en tête. Ca a été à force d'entraînements »

« Comme toi avec moi »Proposa-t-elle et j'acquiesçai.

« Sauf que tu es…Jamais je ne pourrai m'en passer…Comme un drogué »

Elle rougit et rajusta ses protège-poignets, et je mourais d'envie de les lui retirer, lentement, pour découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts dont j'avais eu un aperçu plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

« Alors pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis heureuse que tu ne me sautes pas dessus »Elle se mordit les lèvres, et je vis son regard se voiler.

« Bella ? »M'inquiétai-je en la voyant pâlir. Elle secoua la tête et reprit

« Pourquoi vous privez-vous du sang dont vous avez vraiment envie ? »

« Pour ne pas être un monstre »

Son regard plongea dans le mien alors que je finissais ma phrase. Elle sourit doucement

« Donc j'ai raison d'avoir confiance »

Elle resta un autre instant les yeux dans les miens, puis fronça les sourcils. Je réalisai ce qu'elle se disait.

Je me levai et lui tendis la main.

Elle la regarda, hésitante, et je me figeai. Mon geste avait été naturel, mais j'avais oublié sa peur.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer avant de se trouver coincer par la pluie »Dis-je, doucement en remettant mes bras le long de mon corps.

Elle sourit et se leva par ses propres moyens. Je serrai les poings, c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas pour elle. Se retrouver à se débrouiller seule.

« Tu as raison »Sa voix tremblait, mais je tentai d'occulter cela.

Lentement nous fîmes demi-tour vers la voiture.

****

**BELLA POV**

Il était à peine minuit, et Edward passait déjà la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Il se cala sur le rebord et se retourna pour me regarder. J'étais à un pas de la fenêtre, et lui souris

« Bonne nuit, Edward »

« Bonne nuit, Bella »

Je le regardai atterrir souplement quelques mètres plus bas et vis ses prunelles dorées se lever vers moi avant que je ne referme ma fenêtre

On était dimanche soir et je n'avais rien vu passer de mon week-end. La veille, nous avions discuté l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que la pluie menace, puis il m'avait rejointe plus tard pour quelques heures. Nous avions discuté de sa famille, et je connaissais des anecdotes sur chacun, qui étaient plutôt mémorables.

Je souris en enfilant mon pyjama.

Aujourd'hui avait été encore mieux, nous avions pu retourner au même endroit que la veille, et y étions restés jusqu'au moment où je devais faire le diner. J'en apprenais de plus en plus sur Edward et sa famille, et oubliais presqu'ils étaient des vampires, tellement ils paraissaient être humains.

Je me glissai sous mes draps quand la dernière question dont nous avions débattue me revint en tête.

----------------

Nous étions installés sur les coussins, comme depuis vendredi soir, et je commençais à sentir la fatigue quand Edward posa sa main entre nous, par terre.

Immédiatement, je posai la mienne près de la sienne, et nos regards se soudèrent. Je savais qu'il me regardait différemment que les jours précédents, mais je n'étais pas capable d'analyser cela, alors je regardais la nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux.

« On a passé un excellent week-end »Murmura-t-il, et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête. « Pour le lycée »

« Je ne sais pas, Edward. C'est tellement dur d'être sous les feux des projecteurs »

Je savais que je pouvais le blesser en refusant d'être vue avec lui au lycée, mais ces moments étaient si parfaits, et j'étais si bien, que je refusais que les rumeurs et commérages brisent le duo que nous formions.

« J'aimerais te conduire au lycée »Demanda-t-il et je savais que je n'étais pas prête pour cela.

« Le déjeuner. On se voit au déjeuner et en bio, Edward…Je ne suis pas prête à…former un couple »Je baissai la voix et il s'immobilisa.

« C'est comme tu veux, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal »Il sourit, mais c'était forcé.

« J'aime nos moments. J'aime être avec toi…Mais, ça ferait trop…Edward, je ne suis pas prête à vivre ça à nouveau avec quelqu'un »

Une lueur vacilla dans ses yeux, et je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais précautionneusement évité les sujets intimes qui me touchaient pendant ce week-end, donc il n'était pas au courant de mon passé, ni de _Lui_. Il hocha la tête et je rapprochai nos mains par terre.

« Donne-moi du temps, Edward »Suppliai-je.

Je vis qu'il regardait mes lèvres, et je restai obstinément concentrée sur son visage. Il sourit, plus décontracté cette fois-ci

« J'ai tout mon temps, Bella »

Je ris doucement, et nous nous levâmes.

----------------

Je m'inquiétai pour le lendemain. Il fallait qu'une routine se mette en place pour ces derniers jours au lycée.

De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je savais au fond de moi que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans Edward à mes côtés.

NOTE : bon je sens que vous allez vouloir me tuer ! Mais je vous l'ai dit, pas pour tout de suite l'histoire de Bella !

Bon, et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de développer les sentiments d'Edward comme ça...Ca vous plait ? xD

Et pour phika17, et quelques autres, je m'inspire des personnages de SM, donc je suis parfois obligée de reprendre ce qu'elle a mis, même si j'essaie de l'écrire 'à ma sauce'. J'espère quand même que le fond de l'histoire, ce que j'écris moi-même, vous convient…


	15. Chapter 15

Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Alors vous allez encore être frustré(e)s mais tant pis ! Patience, la grande révélation arrive !

En attendant, voici ce chapitre qui met encore quelques petites choses en place dans la relation Bella-Edward.

Caro30 : arrête de déprimer ! Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours avec un nouveau chapitre !

25lilou27 : mdr ! j'aime quand tu fais des reviews, il y a toujours des accumulations d'adjectifs « plus ke super, plus ke genial, mieu ke fabuleux » ;)

mimily : arf, tu chauffes xD

Phika17 : la voici cette suite ! loooool

Bigmonster : MAIS BON SANG JE FAIS COMME JE VEUX ! xd j'adore les majuscules dans les reviews, ça y met plus de poids et d'intensité (c'est surtout que je me marre bien)

Asukarah :je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Reste abonnée

EPISODE PRECEDENT : _« J'aime nos moments. J'aime être avec toi…Mais, ça ferait trop…Edward, je ne suis pas prête à vivre ça à nouveau avec quelqu'un »_

_Une lueur vacilla dans ses yeux, et je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais précautionneusement évité les sujets intimes qui me touchaient pendant ce week-end, donc il n'était pas au courant de mon passé, ni de Lui. Il hocha la tête et je rapprochai nos mains par terre._

_« Donne-moi du temps, Edward »Suppliai-je._

_Je vis qu'il regardait mes lèvres, et je restai obstinément concentrée sur son visage. Il sourit, plus décontracté cette fois-ci_

_« J'ai tout mon temps, Bella »_

_Je ris doucement, et nous nous levâmes._

_----------------_

_Je m'inquiétai pour le lendemain. Il fallait qu'une routine se mette en place pour ces derniers jours au lycée._

_De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps._

_Je savais au fond de moi que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans Edward à mes côtés._

Bonne lecture

**14-Connaissances**

J'entrai dans la salle de biologie alors que personne n'était encore présent.

Ce lundi matin était brumeux et froid, et en rien engageant pour sortir du lit. Je soupirai en m'approchant de ma paillasse, tirai sur mes protège-poignets, et sortis une feuille et un stylo. En fait, c'était un signe de stress. Je savais que je devais voir Edward ce matin, et j'espérai vraiment que le professeur nous proposerait une dernière manipulation. Ainsi, j'avais des chances de pouvoir parler avec mon partenaire de labo.

En parlant du loup !

Il entra lentement dans la salle, mais quand je levai la tête vers lui, pour lui sourire, il se déplaça plus rapidement, bien plus rapidement qu'un simple humain l'aurait fait.

« Bonjour »

Nous sourîmes, nous avions parlé en même temps.

« Bien dormi ? »Demanda-t-il, et je savais qu'il se posait réellement la question, puisqu'il ne restait plus.

« Ca va…Et ta nuit ? »

« J'ai retravaillé ma composition »

Je posai mon stylo, et me tournai entièrement vers lui.

« Tu joues de quel instrument, tu ne m'as pas dit »

« Piano »

« Joli instrument…J'ai toujours apprécié les mélodies qui pouvaient être créées »Je pris un air rêveur et me souvins du nombre de fois où je m'étais échauffée sur du classique avant mes matchs de hand.

Je vis son regard scrutateur sur moi, et je le soutins sans ciller.

« Esme aimerait te rencontrer »

« Vraiment ? »Hésitai-je.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre »Sourit-il.

« Oh ! Je sais…C'est juste…Si je ne lui plais pas »

Il étouffa un éclat de rire, alors que les élèves arrivaient. Ils nous regardèrent tous avec intérêt, et je gigotai sur mon siège.

Edward s'immobilisa après avoir dit

« Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver dans un nid de vampires, mais qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ? »

Je lui lançai un regard de biais, et vis son sourire en coin. Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que le professeur commençait son cours immédiatement.

Je passai le reste de la matinée à réfléchir aux implications de la proposition d'Edward.

Me demandait-il d'officialiser nos rencontres ?

Me demandait-il d'être…Sa petite amie ?

Malgré moi, malgré ma conviction qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

J'avais déjà eu un petit copain, et ça s'était vraiment mal fini…Souffrances, accusations, séparations, vide.

C'était ce que représentait pour moi une relation amoureuse. Etais-je prête à cela ?

Au fond de moi, je savais que je faisais plus qu'apprécier Edward, mais je savais aussi que je n'étais pas prête à me remettre en couple. J'avais du mal à ce qu'il ne fasse que prendre ma main, comment pourrions-nous être ensemble ?

Et en allant à la cafétéria, je me posais toujours la question.

Je le vis, assis à l'écart de ses frères et sœurs, il captura mon regard à peine étais-je entrée, et je vis le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la table.

« …Tu pourras nous aider, peut-être ? »Demanda Angela en se tournant vers moi.

« Je…Hein ? »Répondis-je, gênée de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. Jessica me lança un regard venimeux, et reprit la parole

« Laisse tomber »

« Angela, je suis désolée »

Elle hocha la tête, gentiment. Je m'en voulais vraiment, mais leurs conversations me paraissaient vraiment futiles. Je rejoignis Edward, sans prêter attention aux autres.

Il me sourit et se leva le temps que je m'assois. Même si je savais qu'il était un vampire, et donc d'une autre époque, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je lui demande son histoire, je m'étonnai toujours de sa prévenance.

« Alors ta matinée ? »Demanda-t-il alors que j'entamai la salade qu'il m'avait prise.

« Pff, le prof d'histoire nous a bourré le crâne de commentaires pour nos futures années universitaires ! » Je piquai une feuille de salade et la mâchouillai en voyant, du coin de l'œil, Alice qui me faisait des petits sourires engageants. Je lui en tendis un, et elle fut comme aux anges.

« Alice, laisse-nous tranquille »Réclama Edward, bas. Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Emmett ricanait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il…Euh…Il se moque de moi. C'est la première fois…Que…Je me retrouve seul avec une fille »

« Oh »

Nous gardâmes le silence le temps que je finisse mon assiette. J'attrapai ma bouteille d'eau et bus quelques gorgées.

« Et ta matinée à toi ? »

« Comme toujours, je me suis baladé dans les esprits »Il sourit, comme si c'était une bonne blague, et je me surpris à en faire autant. « Alors, que dis-tu de les rencontrer ? »

« Qui ? »

Il fit un signe de tête vers la table de sa famille, et je les regardai.

Alice frappait des mains, Jazz ne me regardait pas, Rose me lançait des regards hargneux, et je savais que si elle le pouvait, elle me sauterait à la gorge elle-même. Emmett quant à lui, semblait bien s'amuser. Je me tournai vers Edward qui gardait un masque impassible.

« Pourquoi pas »Répondis-je, et il me sembla voir son visage se détendre.

« Emmett veut venir faire du jogging ce soir »Proposa-t-il, et j'acquiesçai.

« Ca pourrait être cool »

Je bus une dernière gorgée d'eau, sachant très bien que comme ça, je ne pourrais pas répondre à d'éventuelles questions.

****

J'avais attendu ce moment avec impatience et angoisse.

Je quittai à peine la maison de Charlie pour aller faire mon jogging, quand je vis Edward arriver. Il se cala sur mes pas, comme toujours et sourit

« Ils nous laissent seuls un petit peu »

« Très bien »Il me regarda, semblant attendre autre chose. « Je crois que je suis un peu angoissée. Je m'étais habituée à ne parler qu'à toi…Mais là »

« Si tu ne veux pas, je peux les prévenir »Proposa-t-il alors que nous accélérions.

« Non. C'est juste que je n'ai parlé qu'à toi, depuis que je sais pour vous, je ne sais pas trop comment les aborder »

« Sois naturelle. Alice est vraiment impatiente de te rencontrer, et en quelque sorte, tu risques de le regretter »

« Ah ouais, en rapport avec son goût pour se mêler de tout »Me rappelai-je et il hocha la tête.

« Emmett est toujours très enthousiaste, et puis il se dit que tu seras ainsi une nouvelle personne avec qui parier, ou au moins avec qui jouer » J'hochai la tête, comprenant le risque que j'encourais. « Rose et Jazz…Lui je lui ai demandé d'y aller doucement, il est le plus récent végétarien parmi nous, alors c'est encore dur pour lui »

« Je ferai en sorte de ne pas l'attirer…Il ne me sent pas comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? »Soudain j'eus peur qu'au contraire d'Edward, Jasper soit moins contrôlable.

« Non. Pour lui, tu sens comme une autre humaine… »

« Un plat ambulant »

Il grimaça à l'expression que j'avais employée, mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était exactement ce que j'étais.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à notre perchoir, sur la hauteur, comme pendant le week-end et je m'installai en tailleur, par terre. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, regardant les nuages s'accumuler dans le ciel, puis j'entendis sa question.

« Heureuse de finir le lycée ? »

Je tournai les yeux vers lui, et me perdis dans son regard.

« Enfin ! »Je ris et ajoutai « Ca n'a pas été mes folles années, comme certains les appellent »

« Tu réussis quand même à garder de bons souvenirs »Hésita-t-il, et je souris en posant une main par terre, entre nous. Il en fit autant, et nous ne lâchâmes pas nos regards.

« Oui…Je finis en beauté »Affirmai-je, et je vis une lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux. « Ca doit être ennuyeux de reprendre toujours la même chose »Remarquai-je.

« Je finis par ne plus écouter les profs »Il sourit, sa voix s'était faite basse, comme conspiratrice.

« Non, tu écoutes leurs fantasmes…C'est peut-être plus intéressant, d'ailleurs »Plaisantai-je. Je m'arrêtai alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur nos mains à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il me regarda à nouveau et je vis que ma plaisanterie avait touché un point sensible « Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce qui se passe ! »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ils se moquent totalement de ce qu'ils nous racontent. Pour la plupart ils ont fait ça toute leur vie, alors quand ils peuvent penser à autre chose… »Insinua-t-il, et je me rapprochai, prête à entendre les potins sur les professeurs.

Je me redressai avec surprise quand je réalisais que je devenais comme Jessica.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de traîner avec Jess ! »M'alarmai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté, et me regarda rire.

« Tu es merveilleuse »Souffla-t-il en réduisant l'espace entre nos mains.

J'ôtai la mienne, et reculai.

« Edward, je… »

Il s'immobilisa, et je vis ses remords dans ses yeux.

« C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça…C'était juste…Ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire »Fit-il penaud.

Je me détendis une minute plus tard, et m'en voulais autant que lui d'agir ainsi. Je reposai ma main au sol, et souris doucement.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors l'année prochaine ? Publier un livre de tout ce que tu sais ? »

Il sourit, et je sentis qu'il se détendait à son tour.

« Je vais faire une première année à la fac »

« Tu sais déjà le programme que tu veux ? »

« Surement les arts, la musique »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? »Souris-je.

« Tu ne sais pas si je joue bien ou pas »

« J'ai un don, moi aussi ! Je reconnais les bons musiciens, et tu en es un »

Il parut surpris par mon propos, puis demanda

« Ca te dirait d'en entendre un morceau ? »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, mais rien ne transparut sur le visage d'Edward. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas faire de cas des battements de mon cœur.

« Oui. Beaucoup »

Il sourit, de son sourire qui pouvait arrêter mon cœur, et j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai envoyé des dossiers, mais je n'ai pas de réponses. De toute façon, ça ne me motivait pas beaucoup jusque là »

« Jusque là ? »

« Voyons, tu sais qu'avant qu'on…Se parle, j'étais dans mon monde, et je ne voulais pas en sortir. Alors la fac n'a pas été une priorité cette année »

Il perdit son sourire, et devint réconfortant.

« Je suis sur que tu trouveras une place très vite »

Je souris automatiquement sans réfléchir

« Je verrai »

Il scruta mon visage, visiblement pour y trouver un indice sur ce que je ressentais réellement, puis il demanda

« Tu fais quelque chose pour la soirée de la remise des diplômes ? »

Je levai des yeux surpris sur lui et secouai la tête.

Comment voudrais-je faire la fête alors que la dernière fois…

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, pour m'ôter ces souvenirs de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie…Je ne me sens pas l'âme de fêter la fin du lycée. Je vais prendre mon diplôme et m'éloigner un maximum de cette ville »

« Ah ! »Fit-il, déçu.

Et je compris mon erreur.

« Je veux dire, je ne veux pas passer ma vie ici. Et puis je m'en irai surement pour aller à la fac »Je souris, engageante, et il y répondit.

« Je crois qu'Alice a parlé de faire un truc, si tu veux… »

« Oh non, je ne fais plus de fête »L'interrompis-je et il plissa les yeux, interrogateur.

Heureusement pour moi, on entendit rire et je n'eus pas à entendre sa question.

Et trois dieux apparurent devant moi.

Edward se leva, et une fois de plus, me proposa sa main. Je ne la regardai pas, et me mis debout sans y penser.

« On dérange pas, au moins ! »Ricana Emmett, et je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel.

« Merci, Em'. Commentaire très utile »Dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire d'excuses. « Bella, voici Alice et Jazz, et lui c'est Emmett » Je fis un signe de tête aux trois arrivants, du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice qui piétinait sur place. « Non, Alice »Dit Edward, simplement, et je me doutais qu'elle voulait m'approcher.

« Salut »fis-je en avançant d'un pas de manière à former un cercle avec eux.

« Alors comme ça tu fais du jogging avec notre frère »Demanda Emmett, et dans son ton, on sentait qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

« Ouais, j'en ai toujours fait…Du jogging »

« C'est trop cool qu'on puisse se voir ! On va super bien s'entendre, toutes les deux »S'enthousiasma Alice en frappant des mains.

Je souris, et vis que Jazz ne posait pas son regard sur moi.

« Ouais, c'est sympa. Jazz, si je… »

« Ca va Jazz, tu ne lui feras rien »Assura Alice en m'interrompant.

« Ce n'est pas toi, Bella. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'humains à portée de mains, comme ça…Même au lycée, c'est différent »

Je grimaçai. Au lycée, tout le monde faisait en sorte de les éviter.

« Alors raconte-nous un peu ce que la fille du shérif fait avec un gars comme Edward…Il peut être une mauvaise influence, quand il veut »Se moqua Emmett en s'asseyant à même le sol. Je lançai un regard à Edward qui s'excusa d'avance. Je souris et hochai la tête.

« On parlait de la fac…Je suppose que vous y allez aussi l'année prochaine »

« Ouais ! Je vais faire une fac de design »Assura Alice, rêveuse.

« Rose et moi on s'en va en 'voyage de noces' »Déclara Emmett en mettant les guillemets à 'voyage de noces'

« Vous êtes mariés ? »M'étonnai-je, et Edward et Alice rirent.

« En quelque sorte…Et puis ça évite qu'on ait à aller en cours »Expliqua Emmett.

« Oh ! »

« En parlant de l'année prochaine ! On doit absolument finir cette année en beauté ! »Commença Alice et je lançai un regard amusé à Edward qui sourit doucement. « Bella, il faut qu'on aille faire les magasins ! Tu dois absolument trouver une robe pour la petite fête que je veux faire »

« Tu comptes faire une fête ? »Demandai-je en tirant sur mes protège-poignets.

« Oui. Ca va être géniale, mardi, pour la remise des diplômes »

Je grimaçai et détournai le regard.

« Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes ? »Intervint Jasper.

« Oh mais il n'y a pas de raisons ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer! » S'enthousiasma Alice.

« Non merci, Alice »

« Mais? »

« Alice »Prévint Edward et elle referma la bouche.

Alors je vis l'heure qu'il était.

« J'ai été contente de vous voir, mais je dois y aller »

« Quand tu veux ! »Assura Emmett et ses frères et sœurs levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à chez Charlie, et comme celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré, nous restâmes une seconde sous le porche.

J'ouvris la porte et me retournai vers Edward.

« C'était sympa. Je ne voulais pas vexer Alice »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est du genre coriace. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle revienne »

« Oh ! D'accord »Je me tournai vers l'intérieur puis m'arrêtai « En parlant de retour… »

« A tout à l'heure »Sourit-il, apparemment ravi que je lui demande ça.

Je souris et rentrai.

Charlie arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je sortais tout juste un plat de lasagne du congélateur.

« Bella »Appela-t-il de l'entrée, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il savait que j'étais toujours de retour avant lui.

« Dans la cuisine ! »Dis-je en vérifiant le temps nécessaire de cuisson.

« Ah bonsoir. Hummm Lasagne, j'en avais justement envie »Sourit-il en venant sortir les couverts.

« Hey, Charlie, ça ne va pas être prêt tout de suite. Tu as le temps de te poser un peu dans le canapé »

« Oh ?! Ok »

Il fit demi-tour, et je mis le plat dans le four.

Alors je montai dans ma chambre, et allumai mon ordinateur tout en triant le linge sale. Mon alerte mail retentit deux fois, et je restai figée à nouveau devant l'un d'eux.

_Bella,_

_Toujours pas de tes nouvelles, me doute que tu es mal à l'aise, enfin, ce mail pour te dire que Renée m'a dit que tu étais près de Seattle. J'y ai une tante, Bella, pardonne-moi, voyons-nous. On va aller à la fac, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Stp._

_Tu me manques_

_Ta Nat._

Mes bras se croisèrent sur ma poitrine, alors que je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Nos jeux d'enfants.

Nos promesses d'adolescentes.

Nos confidences d'amies.

Je posai mon poing sur ma bouche, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

« Nat »Sanglotai-je en remontant mes jambes sous moi.

Ma meilleure amie me manquait aussi. Mais comment allions-nous nous revoir alors qu'elle m'avait blessée ?

Etais-je prête ?

J'essuyai mes joues d'un revers de main en entendant la minuterie du four. Je laissai l'autre mail en attente, et passai dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. En levant les yeux sur mon reflet, je vis mes pupilles dilater, et tentai de reprendre un air détaché. En vain.

Je soupirai et descendis dans la cuisine, où Charlie était en train d'ouvrir le four.

« Pardon, Charlie. Je m'en occupe, j'étais occupée »

« D'accord…Tu vas bien ? »S'étonna-t-il devant mon aspect, et j'hochai la tête en me penchant sur le four.

Il s'éloigna, et installa les couverts sur la table.

Il tenta de débuter une conversation pendant le repas, mais je m'étais enfermée dans un mutisme qui le dissuadait. En le voyant finir son assiette, j'étais impatiente qu'il quitte la pièce pour aller dans le salon. Alors je commençai à débarrasser les assiettes, pour le presser, mais il trouva quand même le moyen de m'interroger

« Tu sais, avec les collègues, on discutait de la fac… »Il devait s'attendre à ce que je me tourne pour l'écouter, mais je n'en avais pas envie, je restai concentrée sur la vaisselle. « Renée m'a dit que tu avais déposé ta candidature dans plusieurs universités…Tu n'as rien reçu ? »

Cette fois je savais que je ne pouvais pas ne rien lui dire

« Pas encore. J'étais à la limite de laisser le délai expirer, alors c'est normal »Le rassurai-je.

« Bella, j'espère que tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper l'année prochaine…De nos jours, sans diplômes c'est plutôt compliqué »

« Merci, je suis au courant…Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai »

« Bella… »

« Je vais me coucher »L'interrompis-je en m'essuyant les mains sur le torchon.

« Non, Bella ! Tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation »S'emporta-t-il, et je me tournai lentement vers Charlie, les sourcils levés. « Bella, c'est de ton avenir dont il s'agit, et je ne peux pas te laisser sans rien. Dis-moi si tu veux que je t'aide »

Je serrai les mâchoires pour m'éviter de lui balancer une méchanceté à la figure, et inspirai à fond avant de répondre

« Merci, Charlie. J'ai plusieurs universités en vue, je ne pense pas avoir trop de mal à me trouver une place, sinon, j'attendrai le prochain semestre, et je trouverai un petit boulot en attendant »

« Tu ne trouveras pas de petit boulot ici, Bella »

« Je sais, j'irai à Portland, ou Seattle, même Port Angeles si besoin »

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi à la question »Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que j'acquiesçais.

« Je peux monter ? »

« Bonne nuit, Bella »Accepta-t-il, et je m'enfuyais avant qu'autre chose ne lui vienne en tête.

****

Je tentai de me concentrer sur ce roman que je connaissais pourtant par cœur, mais n'y parvenais pas.

Charlie n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher, et j'attendais que le temps passe, en évitant de penser au mail que Natalia m'avait envoyé. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à me décider sur mes sentiments.

Peine ?

Joie ?

Peur ?

Je reposai mon livre sur mes genoux et fermai les yeux, appuyant la tête contre le mur.

« Nat »Murmurai-je, à moitié dans un sanglot.

Je voulais la voir.

Et en même temps je ne voulais pas.

J'étais perdue, et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

Comme pour réponse, je vis ma fenêtre s'ouvrir et Edward entra, au pied de mon lit. Nos regards se soudèrent immédiatement, et je sentis un léger sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres.

« Charlie n'est pas couché »M'étonnai-je, en posant mon livre sur ma table de chevet pour mieux aller à ses côtés.

« Tu n'es pas bien »Murmura-t-il d'une voix concernée, et je baissai les yeux. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Je m'assis sur mon lit, cherchant à retrouver des pensées cohérentes.

Au lieu de cela, je fus secouée de sanglots que je ne cherchais plus à cacher.

Edward s'assit au pied du lit, comme on l'avait fait le week-end passé, et attendit que je m'apaise.

Je restai les yeux dans le vide, évitant de regarder vers mon ordinateur où tous mes souvenirs étaient comme inscrits sur l'écran. Les larmes roulant de plus en plus sur mes joues, je m'assis à côté d'Edward et posai doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Il resta immobile, alors que mes pleurs mouillaient son t-shirt.

NOTE : tiendrez-vous ? D'après vous, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ? xD

Courage !

Alors je profite de poster pour faire un peu de pub pour un nouveau forum où les auteurs peuvent poster leurs fics, et où les lecteurs peuvent communiquer avec les auteurs. Le concept est génial, parce que parler par review, c'est bof ! Alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, et à y poster vos avis : allez sur mon profil,je vais l'y mettre

Bisous à dimanche (peut-être plus tôt si vous nous rejoignez sur le forum !)


	16. Chapter 16

Wow j'ai cru que j'allais être tuée avant d'avoir pu publier mes chapitres ! Quel enthousiasme ! En tout cas ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos reviews.

Alors voici enfin le moment que vous attendez depuis…15chapitres *sifl* j'espère juste que ça ne vous décevra pas, et que vous resterez pour voir ce que je fais ensuite.

.fr : j'ai mis le lien du forum sur mon profil, si tu veux y faire un tour, ça serait génial.

jlukes : tu pètes une durite ? lol respire/inspire tout arrive quand il le faut ! lol

shyn61 : je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise !

mimily :looool j'ai eu très peur de toi alors j'ai cédé ! mdr

25lilou27 :quand je dis c'est pour le prochain, c'est que c'est pour le prochain :p

Asukarah : avoue ça serait pas drôle de tout savoir en avance !

mamamoya : alors tu es accro ? hihihihihhiihihaahahii bref, je suis ravie que tu suives celle-là aussi

PRECEDENT CHAPITRE : _« Tu n'es pas bien »Murmura-t-il d'une voix concernée, et je baissai les yeux. « Tu veux en parler ? »_

_Je m'assis sur mon lit, cherchant à retrouver des pensées cohérentes._

_Au lieu de cela, je fus secouée de sanglots que je ne cherchais plus à cacher._

_Edward s'assit au pied du lit, comme on l'avait fait le week-end passé, et attendit que je m'apaise._

_Je restai les yeux dans le vide, évitant de regarder vers mon ordinateur où tous mes souvenirs étaient comme inscrits sur l'écran. Les larmes roulant de plus en plus sur mes joues, je m'assis à côté d'Edward et posai doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Il resta immobile, alors que mes pleurs mouillaient son t-shirt._

Bonne lecture

**15-Passé**

**EDWARD POV**

Je la sentis s'installer à mes côtés, mais préférai ne pas remuer.

Je savais comme elle pouvait avoir peur de nos mouvements, et même dans cet état, victime de ses larmes, elle n'était pas prête à plus de contacts que ceux que nos corps avaient en ce moment.

Je sentais ses larmes couler sur mon t-shirt, et je serrai les mâchoires, impuissant devant sa souffrance. Je voyais son ordinateur allumé et je brûlai d'aller regarder tout ce qu'elle avait pu y mettre. Je me contraignis à rester immobile alors que ses sanglots s'apaisaient.

En bas, Charlie éteignit la télévision, et j'hésitai à me cacher, ce qui équivaudrait à abandonner Bella alors qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence, ou à rester, au risque de me faire prendre.

'_Dormir' _Pensa-t-il en passant devant la chambre de sa fille, et j'étais prêt à le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il puisse voir l'état dans lequel était sa fille.

Pourquoi ne se révoltait-il pas ?

Pourquoi la laissait-on ainsi ?

Je baissai les yeux sur Bella, ses cheveux étaient détachés, et tombaient en partie sur son visage, et je vis combien ils étaient longs.

Par la même occasion, mon regard se posa sur ce que j'avais déjà vu.

Des cicatrices.

A la base de son pouce gauche, qui démarraient presqu'invisible dans la paume de sa main. Je me retins de la prendre dans ma main pour l'explorer et l'apaiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella s'essuya les joues avec des gestes durs, puis releva la tête et sourit timidement vers moi.

« Ca va mieux ? »Demandai-je, son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

Je ressentis un grand vide m'envahir et m'empêchai à nouveau de l'attirer à moi.

« Je suis désolée »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est normal de pleurer si tu en as besoin. Je…Je suis content d'avoir été là pour être un appui »assurai-je, hésitant à lui confier ce que je ressentais.

« Merci »Sourit-elle, plus franchement.

« Emmett et Jazz ont reparlé de toi, ils t'ont adorée »Affirmai-je, sachant très bien que mes frères n'avaient pas fini leurs petits paris stupides.

« Ils sont géniaux »

« Mouais…ca dépend des jours quand même »

Elle rit doucement, et je souris. La faire rire, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et pâlit. Avant que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, elle commença

« J'ai reçu un mail d'une vieille amie…C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas bien » Je restai immobile, attentif, sachant qu'elle avait du mal à se confier. « Elle veut qu'on se voit cet été »

« C'est bien »Proposai-je, me doutant que le problème était justement là.

« Je n'en sais rien »Avoua-t-elle, et je plongeai dans ses yeux noisette encore humides.

Je décidai d'y voir plus clair, aussi clair que possible en tout cas.

« Elle sait ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Natalia était…Présente »

Et elles n'étaient pas toutes les deux, ensemble pour se soutenir ?

« Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle ne soit pas à t'aider ? »

Bella crispa les poings et détourna le regard. Je posai une main entre nous, et je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle y mettait la sienne. C'était quelque chose d'important pour moi ce geste, nous étions plus proches dans ses moments, et c'était presque comme la prendre dans mes bras et l'emporter au loin.

« Personne n'a vraiment été là de toute façon pour m'aider »Dit-elle, neutre. Je me retins de la presser de questions. Mais comment pouvait-on voir son amie sombrer sans vouloir l'aider ? « Ils étaient tous occupés à faire la fête, je suppose »Elle avait une voix absente, comme si elle ne parlait qu'à elle-même. Je la laissai faire, tentant de recomposer le puzzle qu'elle était au fond d'elle. « Adrian m'avait entraînée dans un slow langoureux, nous étions ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, et même si on pouvait se disputer…On était bien »Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, alors que je cessai de respirer, un poignard dans le cœur en entendant le prénom de ce jeune homme.

Après tout, rien ne m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu personne.

« Et puis, on s'est éloigné du groupe principal de danseurs, on a approché du bureau du père de Nat. On fêtait la fin de l'année, et toutes les coupes que nous avions eues en basket, et hand, mais aussi en athlétisme. Et… »Elle sembla se réveiller d'un cauchemar et me lança un regard apeuré. Je m'immobilisai et restai le regard dans le sien. Quand ses tremblements s'accentuèrent, j'intervins doucement

« Respire, Bella »

Elle posa une main sur mon bras, et je sentis qu'elle serrait mon poignet, comme pour garder un contact avec la réalité.

« Tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Si ! »M'interrompit-elle avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cent pas dans le peu d'espace qu'était sa chambre. « Nous discutions, je ne sais plus de quoi, et en fait…Je crois que c'est mieux. Il m'a volé quelques baisers en m'enlaçant toujours plus contre lui. Et puis, il m'a…Plaquée contre une vitre, et… »Elle s'interrompit, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle dise autre chose. Je respirai plus difficilement cette fois, cherchant quelque chose, à dire ou à faire, mais Bella était figée au milieu de sa chambre.

Je me levai doucement, et m'approchai.

« Bella, c'est fini, il ne peut plus te faire de mal »

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle regardait simplement dans le vide.

« Je me suis débattue. J'ai réussi à m'éloigner d'un pas, je l'ai mordu à la lèvre »Elle sourit, ironique. « Mais il était plus fort, il m'a repoussé, seulement la vitre était cassée…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs »Elle souleva les sourcils. Elle semblait examiner des faits, froidement, et c'était le pire pour moi. J'étais tenté de la prendre par les épaules pour la secouer, et la ramener au présent. « Je me suis accrochée, et mes bras… »Elle tritura ses protège-poignets, et je m'attendais presqu'à ce qu'elle me les montre. Elle n'en fit rien, sa voix baissant au fur et à mesure de son récit « Il y avait du verre partout et mon sang qui coulait sur mes bras, par terre…Il est tombé avec moi, il a pas vu mes blessures, ou pas voulu voir… »

Cette fois elle s'écarta de moi, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme pour les garder accrochés à son corps. Son regard se porta sur moi une seconde, et je lus sa souffrance et sa haine. Je m'immobilisai à nouveau, appréhendant sa réaction.

**BELLA POV**

Soudain, ce n'était plus Edward que j'avais face à moi.

C'était Adrian.

Ce soir-là, il s'était habillé d'un jean et d'un blazer, et j'avais vraiment apprécié cet effort qu'il avait fait. D'habitude, il enfilait le premier polo qu'il trouvait et un baggi, même pour les fêtes.

Je le revoyais, je sentais son haleine et je savais qu'il n'était pas soûl.

Des sanglots me reprirent.

Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, sous ma robe, et ses lèvres…

Un cri sortit de ma gorge alors que je reculais contre mon placard, secouant la tête.

« Bella, il n'est pas là. Tu ne risques rien »La voix parfaite d'Edward parvint jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et vis qu'il ne bougeait pas. Mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine et de souffrance.

Je glissai le long de la porte du placard, ramenant mes genoux contre moi.

« Il m'a violée »Soufflai-je en sentant les larmes rouler doucement sur mes joues.

J'entendis une sorte de grognement et relevai les yeux vers Edward.

Soudain, il avait le même masque qu'à Port Angeles, contre ces hommes qui voulaient m'agressée.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment pendant lequel je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je lui avais raconté cette horrible nuit.

'Tu n'as pourtant pas tout dit' Me rappela une voix et je fermai les yeux.

Non.

Il n'avait pas à savoir.

Et puis Edward sembla se reprendre, il avança lentement vers moi, et j'aurais presque souri si je n'étais pas encore bouleversée par mes souvenirs.

Il pouvait être si prévenant et protecteur.

Il s'assit à un pas de moi, et m'observa.

« Tu es la première personne à qui je raconte ça depuis un an »Avouai-je en posant une main par terre, entre nous. Il en fit autant, mais cette fois, nos mains étaient plus éloignées que d'habitude.

« Je suis… »

« Non, ne le dis pas. J'en ai assez de cette pitié qui m'envahit »Demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés ? Après tout, tu es un garçon, et un vampire…Et… »Je m'arrêtai là, il n'avait pas besoin que je dise plus pour comprendre mes interrogations.

Pourquoi était-il celui à qui je m'étais confiée ?

Pourquoi acceptais-je de le côtoyer ?

« Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus que je t'approche »Affirma-t-il doucement, et je cherchai sur son visage un indice qu'il n'y pensait pas. Mais il était impassible.

« Tu ne veux plus me voir ? »Questionnai-je en retour.

Il ferma les yeux, et regarda nos mains au sol.

« Si. Je veux encore plus être auprès de toi, et t'aider à sourire à nouveau »

Instinctivement, je rapprochai ma main de la sienne, au sol, et souris

« Et moi j'ai besoin de toi pour m'appuyer »

Il sourit et regarda au dehors.

« Je vais te laisser dormir »

Je vis alors mon réveil qui affichait 3h00. Je sursautai. Autant de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

« Ne me laisse pas »Suppliai-je, sentant que je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir, mes souvenirs étaient encore trop présents dans ma mémoire.

Il acquiesça et j'attendis quelques minutes avant de me lever.

« Ne bouge pas »Fis-je timidement en sortant de la chambre.

Je filai dans la salle de bain, et vis mon regard effrayé, ma peau encore plus livide que d'habitude. Je me brossai les dents, et enfilai mon pyjama : un long t-shirt et un vieux short, puis retournai dans ma chambre.

Mes mains tremblaient un peu à l'idée d'y retrouver Edward, mais je ne savais pas si c'était de la peur ou autre chose que je ne voulais pas analyser à cette heure si tardive. Je pris ma respiration et tournai la poignée.

Edward n'avait pas bougé de sa place, contre la porte de mon placard. Il était une véritable statue de dieu grecque, et je m'apaisai. J'éteignis mon ordinateur rapidement, sans plus réfléchir à ce mail de Natalia, et me tournai vers Edward qui attendait, debout.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »Murmura-t-il, doucement.

« Bonne nuit »

Alors je m'installai sous les couvertures et éteignis la lumière, Edward s'était assis sur ma chaise de bureau.

« Merci »Soufflai-je dans le noir.

Alors j'entendis un murmure, et je rouvris les yeux, inquiète. Quand je compris que c'était Edward qui chantonnait un air.

Alors comme ça, j'avais droit à une berceuse ?

« Je te gêne ? »Demanda-t-il et je secouai la tête.

« Non, continue »

Je fermai les yeux et sentis le calme me pénétrer, et je m'endormis doucement.

Les bras repliés contre ma poitrine, en position fœtale, la berceuse en fond musical.

****

Mes yeux étaient secs quand je les rouvris le mardi matin.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent et mes yeux refusaient de le voir.

Mais mon corps l'avait senti.

Je commençais à trembler quand j'entendis sa voix, et je pus m'apaiser.

« Ton réveil va sonner, Bella »

Je levai les yeux, et vis qu'il était à la fenêtre, au pied de mon lit.

Derrière lui, je voyais la pluie qui tombait finement, et je m'en réjouissais. Ca voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir compter sur Edward aujourd'hui.

Je regardai l'heure et me redressai pour venir à ses côtés.

« Merci, d'être là »

Il sourit doucement

« Merci pour ta confiance »

« A tout à l'heure »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte, mais il resta à m'observer, semblant hésiter à demander quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et j'étais étonnée de voir Edward Cullen, un vampire, perdre ses mots.

« Bella, est-ce que…A tout à l'heure »Finit-il par dire avant de disparaître.

Je sursautai devant sa rapidité, et restai devant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne. Alors, lentement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me préparai.

Dans la cuisine, Charlie avalait un café quand je le rejoignis. Il s'arrêta de boire en me voyant, et sembla m'étudier, comme pour vérifier si j'étais sociable ou pas.

« Bonjour »Dis-je en attrapant une tartine de pain dans le toasteur.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Je souris malgré moi.

J'avais bien mieux dormi en sachant Edward à mes côtés que n'importe quelle autre nuit.

Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le dire à Charlie, sans risque de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

« Ca va »Répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais léger.

« Pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas te bouleverser »S'excusa-t-il, et j'haussai les épaules en le regardant.

« Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre »

Il me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil, et je changeai de jambe d'appui.

Etais-je si étrange que cela ?

Je ne voulais que reprendre goût à la vie !

Et cette simple pensée me fit réaliser ce que je disais.

Moi, Bella Swan, après un an à ne plus vouloir que la solitude, je demandai à reprendre contact avec le monde ?!

« Euh, et bien d'accord. Je dois y aller. Fais attention sur la route, il a beaucoup plu »

« Humm »Fis-je, toujours dans mes pensées.

Je ne revenais pas des progrès que j'avais faits.

Et depuis quand ?

Je remontai dans ma chambre en me souvenant du deuxième mail que je n'avais pas lu la veille, et parcourus les quelques lignes que Renée avait envoyées.

_Ma chérie,_

_Tu dois en avoir marre de voir mon nom sur des tonnes de mails, alors j'ai décidé que je devais te laisser tranquille. Mais bon, tu sais comme c'est dur…_

_Phil ne sera pas là pour la remise de diplômes, mais je viendrai._

_Je t'embrasse fort_

_Renée_

_PS : Nat m'a contactée, elle voulait de tes nouvelles. J'aimerai vraiment que vous vous retrouviez comme avant._

Je restai à nouveau bouche bée devant le mail.

« Comme avant ? »

Je battis des paupières pour éliminer les larmes qui revenaient au galop et me levai.

Je ne devais pas craquer à nouveau !

J'en avais assez de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

J'inspirai à fond et décidai de la marche à suivre.

J'allais descendre au rez-de-chaussée, aller au lycée et affronter les regards de chacun, peut-être même rire de certaines blagues idiotes. Et j'allais montrer aux autres et surtout à Edward que je n'étais pas une froussarde. J'avais vécu l'horreur, ça s'était déroulé sur plusieurs mois avant que je ne sombre entièrement, mais j'avais la force de relever la tête et de prendre par la main le garçon qui me plaisait et qui me conduisait de plus en plus vers la lumière.

Juste comme j'enfilai ma veste, j'entendis un klaxon devant la maison.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me présentai à la fenêtre pour voir Edward, appuyé à sa Volvo, les yeux levés vers moi.

Mon cœur cessa de battre alors que je réalisai ce qu'il me demandait.

Aller en cours avec lui pour chauffeur ?

'Tu l'as laissé rester avec toi tout le week-end, et toute la nuit dernière' S'agaça une voix en moi.

Je fermai les yeux, testant mon corps.

Et les rouvris en souriant doucement

« J'arrive »Dis-je, et je savais qu'il m'entendrait.

En bas, Edward hocha la tête, ses yeux semblaient briller plus fortement.

J'attrapai mon sac de cours et descendis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Je l'ouvris, et Edward fut à mes côtés pour la refermer à clés.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.

Edward conduisit bien au-dessus de la limite autorisée, mais on sentait son contrôle, et je ne pus que poser ma tête contre l'appui-tête et profiter des dernières minutes de calme que je pouvais grappiller. Parce que malgré tout, le manque de sommeil allait être dur à gérer au cours de la journée.

Quand il s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

« Je peux demander à Jazz de les appâter »Proposa-t-il, et je m'avouai que j'étais tentée.

'Tu as pris une résolution !'Prévint une voix dans ma tête et je me tournai vers lui.

« Non, qu'on sache que je suis bien avec toi. J'en ai assez de me cacher »

Il étudia mon visage, et j'espérai qu'il voyait la conviction surpasser la peur.

« D'accord, ne bouge pas »Demanda-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Je souris, et le vis marcher à une vitesse humaine. Je cherchai sur son visage un quelconque signe d'ennui à marcher si lentement, mais il paraissait tout à fait humain, et indifférent à ce qu'il faisait.

Je vis aussi les regards le suivre, et les filles le détaillaient toujours autant. C'était vrai qu'il était toujours parfaitement attirant et…Sexy. Je me mordis la lèvre à cette pensée, et sentis mon estomac se contracter.

Ca aussi il faudrait que je le domine.

J'en avais assez d'être malade à la simple évocation de mes sentiments envers l'autre sexe. Edward était absolument divin, et attirant, et je devais pouvoir le dire sans craindre de défaillir, simplement parce que je savais où pouvait conduire ce genre de pensée. A savoir, à des contacts plus ou moins intimes. Même si je les craignais, il allait falloir que je réussisse à passer au-dessus.

Edward ouvrit la portière et je serrai la bandoulière de mon sac avant de sortir de la voiture. Je vis le regard d'Edward et devinai qu'il aurait aimé me tendre la main. Je souris et levai les yeux vers les autres, le menton tendu en signe de défi.

« Bonjour, Bella »M'accueillit Alice.

« Bonjour »

« Alors, Edward est resté avec toi »Sourit Emmett en approchant à son tour.

Et je regardai l'intéressé avec inquiétude.

Ok. Je voulais qu'on sache que je me sentais bien avec Edward, mais je ne voulais pas que des idées soient lancées sur nous.

« Emmett »Menaça Edward, et je vis qu'ils se regardaient intensément.

Avaient-ils une conversation muette ?

« Pff ! Les garçons ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler »Assurait Alice en m'emboîtant le pas.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été si… »

« Refroidissante »Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire, et je m'inquiétai

« C'est vraiment comme ça que tu l'as ressenti ? Ce n'est pas contre toi, Alice »

Elle sourit et posa doucement sa main sur mon bras. Je tressaillis une seconde puis me détendis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je sais »

Je tournai un regard paniqué vers elle.

Savait-elle ?

Edward l'aurait-il déjà dit ?

« Ne t'en prends pas à mon frère. J'ai…Eu une vision »Murmura-t-elle alors que nous arrivions près de mon casier.

« Oh »

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, et Edward non plus. Si tu veux… »

« Merci Alice. Je voudrais juste…Oublier un maximum tout ça »Confiai-je et elle sourit.

Avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose, Edward intervint

« Alice »

« Oh ! Mais écoute, ça serait tellement… »Il lui lança un regard noir, et je restai muette devant leur échange. C'était vraiment étrange. « Bon, d'accord…Tu sais surement mieux que moi »Céda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi « A tout à l'heure pendant le déjeuner »

Et elle partit de son pas dansant rejoignant Jasper pour les quelques minutes qui restaient avant le début des cours.

Edward secoua la tête, amusé et me demanda

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien. Je crois que j'ai survécu…C'est toujours comme ça ? »

« Malheureusement »Il leva les yeux au ciel et nous avançâmes vers ma salle d'anglais, le tout en silence.

Autour de nous, les regards ne cessaient de s'agrandir d'étonnement, et je sentais souvent des frissons me parcourir.

Qu'aurais-je donné pour quitter cet endroit et partir courir !?

« Je peux venir te chercher pour aller à la cafétéria ? »Demanda-t-il, scrutant mon visage.

Je souris devant ses hésitations, et l'en remerciai intérieurement.

« Je suis en sport »Et je vis une lumière s'allumer dans ses prunelles.

« D'accord »

Nous restâmes à nous regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, puis je me tournai pour entrer dans ma salle de cours.

Je sentis son regard sur moi alors que je refermai la porte.

****

Les rumeurs avaient couru toute la matinée sur Edward et moi, et je commençais vraiment à être agacée. On faisait encore du hand, et j'entendais les conversations autour de moi. Je pris la balle à une adversaire et courus jusqu'aux buts. Sous leurs yeux curieux, je marquai le point au moment où le coup de sifflet final retentissait.

« Hey ! Bien joué ! »Me félicitèrent Tyler et Mike alors que je retournais vers les vestiaires.

« Ouais, tu nous as surprises »Ajouta Angela, et je savais qu'elle était sincère.

Les autres, j'occultai ce qu'elles disaient, et allai me doucher. J'en ressortis pas longtemps après, et eus la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'Eric m'attendait. Je ralentis mes pas, et rajustai mes protège-poignets, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Bella, ça te dit de venir au bal avec moi ? »

Je me stoppai net devant la porte de sortie et me retournai, les yeux étonnés

« Quoi ? »

Il me sembla que j'avais mis plus de venin que nécessaire dans ma voix.

« Et bien…Je me demandais si tu y allais »Hésita-t-il en ouvrant maladroitement la porte.

Mon regard rencontra immédiatement celui d'Edward, en face de nous, contre l'autre mur, et je souris

« Non, je n'y vais pas, Eric. J'ai autre chose de prévu »

Et je le plantai là pour rejoindre Edward.

« Tu leur as mis une sacrée raclée »Sourit-il en calant son pas sur le mien. J'haussai les épaules en me concentrant pour ne pas lancer des regards noirs à ces filles qui nous observaient. « Le pauvre Eric, c'est dur ce que tu lui as fait »

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire avec les autres, et qu'ils auraient fait passer le mot »Répondis-je en entrant dans la cafétéria.

Edward resta silencieux le temps que je me serve puis il me désigna la table de ses frères et sœurs.

Je les regardai, jugeant le risque que je prenais.

Alice souriait, Jazz regardait ailleurs, Rose me tuait du regard, et Emmett jouait avec une frite dans son assiette.

J'hochai la tête en relevant les yeux vers Edward, et il sourit, visiblement ravi.

Il m'y conduisit, et tira une chaise de la table vide d'à côté pour me la proposer.

Je posai mon plateau sous le regard de toute la cafétéria, et commençai à regretter ma décision.

Peut-être était-ce un peu tôt ?

'Un peu tôt ? Dans trois jours, tu ne reverras aucun de ces élèves, tu t'en fous, vis ta vie !'

Et rien que comme ça, j'étais assise à la table des Cullen pour l'heure du déjeuner.

NOTE : alors, tout ce mystère était une bonne idée, ou j'en ai fait tout un fromage ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…Rassurez-vous, il y aura d'autres explications quant à ce qui lui est arrivé…J'espère que vous avez remarqué qu'il manque certaines choses !

Encore merci de me lire, et de patienter !

Alors je profite de poster pour faire un peu de pub pour un nouveau forum où les auteurs peuvent poster leurs fics, et où les lecteurs peuvent communiquer avec les auteurs. Le concept est génial, parce que parler par review, c'est bof ! Alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, et à y poster vos avis : vous trouverez le lien sur mon profile.

Bsx et à jeudi


	17. Chapter 17

Un nouveau chapitre qui, j'en ai conscience n'est pas très long, et surtout avec moins d'actions que dans le précédent, mais justement il fallait un chapitre pour se calmer…Donc, de toute façon, je pense que vous allez aimer ce que je mets en place, en tout cas dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bon je me rends compte que tout le monde me pose les mêmes questions alors : TOUT SERA DEVOILER ET EXPLIQUER AU FUR ET A MESURE !! lol

Ensuite, et bien pas de dédicaces spéciales, sinon faudrait que je réponde à tout le monde pour vous dire la même chose à savoir MERCIIIIIIIIIII de me suivre, et de m'encourager. Je suis contente d'avoir pu trouver les mots justes pour faire de cette histoire quelque chose de cohérent. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je loupe quelque chose !

CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS : _Il m'y conduisit, et tira une chaise de la table vide d'à côté pour me la proposer._

_Je posai mon plateau sous le regard de toute la cafétéria, et commençai à regretter ma décision._

_Peut-être était-ce un peu tôt ?_

'_Un peu tôt ? Dans trois jours, tu ne reverras aucun de ces élèves, tu t'en fous, vis ta vie !'_

_Et rien que comme ça, j'étais assise à la table des Cullen pour l'heure du déjeuner._

Bonne lecture

**16-Vivre**

Autour de nous, les conversations se faisaient en murmurant, et je me doutai que tout le monde parlait de moi, Bella Swan, assise à la table des Cullen pour le déjeuner.

« Salut »Dis-je à la fratrie

« Bonjour »Répondit Jazz en croisant mon regard avec intensité. Je ne pus retenir un frisson. Il vit mon geste, et détourna le regard, loin à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

« Alors comme ça, tu aimes le sport ? »Demanda Emmett, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel, et je souris

« Oui. J'ai toujours eu besoin de quelque chose pour me détendre »Avouai-je en ouvrant ma bouteille d'eau.

« Et c'est le jogging que tu préfères ? »Il se pencha sur la table, comme si c'était un sujet passionnant.

Je triturai mes protège-poignets, mal à l'aise, et allai répondre quand Edward intervint

« Laisse-la tranquille »

« Non. Ca va. Si je viens à votre table, autant que je sois sociable » Le rassurai-je en relevant les yeux. Et regardant Emmett en face je repris « En fait, je faisais de la natation, mais…J'ai arrêté, et j'ai compensé par le jogging. Je dépense de l'énergie et c'est tout ce qui me va »

« La natation ? »Fit Alice, avec enthousiasme.

« Oui. Il y avait une piscine près de chez moi, alors quand j'avais besoin, je faisais une série de longueurs, et j'étais d'attaque »

« C'est un moyen comme un autre »Sourit Emmett, et Rose le frappa sur l'épaule, visiblement en colère qu'il ait dit ça.

J'haussai les épaules, et m'attaquai à la salade qu'il y avait dans mon assiette.

« Il fait quel temps dimanche ? »Demanda soudain Rose, et je pris un morceau de pain en entendant Alice répondre

« Temps à l'orage »

« Ah ! Enfin ! »Emmett frappa dans ses mains doucement, et malgré tout, ça retentit dans toute la cafétéria. Les regards qui s'étaient détournés de nous revinrent immanquablement à notre table.

« Tu aimes l'orage ? »Demandai-je et à leurs sourires, je vis que j'avais l'air vraiment naïve.

« Tu verras »Sourit Edward et je lui lançai un regard sceptique.

« Tu viendras bien nous voir, dimanche ? Esme et Carlisle aimeraient vraiment te rencontrer »Assura Alice.

« Elle a déjà rencontré Carlisle »Fit Rose, d'un air las.

« Oui. Mais dans de meilleures circonstances, ça sera bien mieux »Répliqua Alice, et je vis les regards qu'elles se lançaient.

« Euh…Je ne sais pas, je ne serai peut-être pas là dimanche »Les interrompis-je, et Rose me lança un regard qui voulait dire 'enfin une bonne nouvelle'.

« Tu dois partir ? »Demanda Edward, et j'entendis de la déception dans sa voix.

Je le regardai, et restai muette.

N'avais-je pas une excuse toute prête ?

Soudain, je n'avais pas envie de lui jeter ça en pleine tête.

« Je ne veux pas aller au bal, alors j'ai préféré dire que je ne serai pas en ville »

« Allons, allons ! Tu ne peux pas louper le bal de fin de lycée ! Avec le roi et la reine du bal »S'offusqua Alice.

Je grimaçai.

Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle savait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Alice…Je ne me sens pas prête à… »

« Et si on te dit qu'on y va ? »

« Sérieux ? »S'étonna Emmett, et Rose soupira d'agacement. Alice fit un geste pour balayer la remarque de son frère et me regarda intensément, surement d'un regard qui aurait persuadé n'importe qui de lui obéir.

Dont moi.

Je baissai les yeux, et tirai encore sur mes protège-poignets.

« Bella, tout se passera bien. Je te le promets »Fit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne, sur la table.

Je crispai les poings, puis acceptai son contact. A mes côtés, je vis Edward s'apprêter à retirer la main de sa sœur.

« Je ne suis pas prête, Alice »Murmurai-je, suppliante.

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi cette décision que tu as prise tout à l'heure ? »Sembla-t-elle s'étonner.

« Alice ! »Dit Edward, d'un ton coupant.

Alice croisa son regard sans ciller, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et pris une gorgée d'eau.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice »Répétai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, souriante, et se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« On verra »

Ils me laissèrent finir de déjeuner dans un silence confortable. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire, et profitions seulement d'être tous assis ensemble, sans rien besoin d'autre. Du moins, c'était ce dont je tentai de me persuader.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je vis Alice ouvrir la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis elle la referma et se leva, la main dans celle de Jazz.

« A demain, Bella »Dirent-ils en s'éloignant.

Je leur répondis, et pris mon sac avant de sortir, Edward me tenait la porte. Il m'accompagna à mon cours d'art, ne semblant rien demander de plus qu'être à mes côtés dans les couloirs. Je m'arrêtai à mon casier, et pris un maximum de temps avant de le refermer.

« A quoi tu penses ? »La voix curieuse d'Edward était rauque et trahissait une certaine impatience.

Je rattachai mes cheveux, et tournai mon regard vers lui.

« J'ai blessé tes frères et sœurs »

« Absolument pas »Assura-t-il alors que j'ajustai mes protège-poignets.

« Si. Alice en particulier, c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez plus parlé, et surtout qu'Alice est partie comme ça »

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à Alice de se taire. Bella, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise devant son insistance, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée à quoi que ce soit »

Nous marchions dans les couloirs, et arrivions devant ma salle.

« Tu aimerais que j'aille au bal ? »

Je plongeai dans son regard doré, et vis son hésitation.

Hésitait-il à me dire ce qu'il pensait réellement ? De peur de me vexer parce qu'il n'était pas plus intéressé que ça?

'Idiote ! Tu sais qu'il tient à toi plus qu'il ne le devrait !'

J'occultai cette petite voix et attendis la réponse d'Edward.

« J'aimerai t'y emmener »Avoua-t-il, et je respirai avec plus de difficultés.

Lâchement, je me réfugiai, sans répondre, derrière le professeur qui entrait dans la salle. Je me détournai, et suivis le professeur.

'Lâche, crétine' Me répétai-je pendant toute l'heure.

Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. Edward voulait que nous allions au bal ensemble, mais n'était-ce pas les couples qui s'y rendaient ensemble ?

'Regarde-toi en face' S'insurgea la petite voix en moi, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

J'estimai avoir pourtant le droit d'avoir peur. Parce que c'était ça qu'il y avait en moi. De la peur. De la peur du jugement qu'on me porterait. De la peur de ce dans quoi je m'engageais en allant au bal avec Edward.

Mais je savais que j'avais envie de repartir dans quelque chose. C'était dans mes veines quand je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, c'était dans ma tête quand je ne pouvais pas le sortir de mes pensées.

Je soupirai et laissai mes doigts prendre un crayon pour griffonner. J'avais besoin d'air, et je savais que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. En regardant l'heure, je me rendis compte qu'il restait encore 45minutes de cours. Je relevai la tête vers le professeur et écoutai le discours qu'il nous tenait sur l'ensemble du programme.

****

'Finalement, l'heure s'était écoulée rapidement' Pensai-je en enfilant mes tennis pour partir courir. Je me redressai, et rajustai mes protège-poignets.

Edward m'avait raccompagnée chez moi, sans faire plus allusion à notre discussion à propos du bal qui arrivait. Et je savais que si je n'abordais pas le sujet, il ne dirait rien. Je me regardai dans mon miroir et vis mon regard où une lueur d'angoisse brillait.

Allais-je aborder le sujet ?

De légers coups à la porte d'entrée me sortirent de mes interrogations, et j'enfilai un haut de survêtement avant de descendre ouvrir à Edward. Il me regarda à nouveau comme si on ne s'était pas vus depuis longtemps, et je sentis mon corps réagir positivement.

Alors comme ça, lui aussi avait vraiment du mal quand on devait être séparé ?

Je souris et refermai la porte derrière moi.

« Prête ? »

J'hochai la tête, et il cala ses foulées sur les miennes.

Comme toujours, nous courûmes en silence jusque dans la forêt, et je me concentrai sur ma respiration alors qu'il veillait à ce que je ne me fatigue pas, ou à ce que je ne fasse pas de malaises.

On arrivait sur notre hauteur, quand je commençai

« Pour tout à l'heure… »Il ne dit rien, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'interrompe. Au lieu de cela, il me regarda et attendis que je continue « Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça. C'était pas très correcte envers toi »

Nous nous assîmes à un pas l'un de l'autre, et je cherchai mes mots dans le paysage qui nous entourait. Edward parla avant que je n'aie trouvé comment formuler mes pensées

« Je crois qu'Alice a raison. Mais je comprends aussi ce que tu peux ressentir »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, reconnaissante. Malgré tout, je laissai mon cœur parler à la place de mon cerveau et avouai

« Je veux y aller avec toi »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je me mordis la lèvre.

« Bella, veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année ? »Demanda-t-il, et dans sa voix, j'entendis le plaisir.

« Il y a un point que j'aimerais aborder »Précisai-je. Il hocha la tête, attendant que je continue « Est-ce qu'on peut y aller doucement ? »

Il sourit, ferma les yeux et inspira doucement

« Je ne te forcerai à rien, Bella. Je veux juste être avec toi »

Sa voix fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine à tel point que je crus qu'il allait s'enfuir.

Je souris, et acquiesçai.

« D'accord »Soufflai-je en posant lentement ma main sur la sienne, et du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il restait le plus immobile possible. « Alice l'avait vu, pas vrai ? »Souris-je au bout d'un moment. Il hocha la tête en souriant

« Elle est du genre tenace »

« J'ai vu ça. La prochaine fois, je saurai lui résister »

« A ta place je ne parierai pas la dessus »Assura-t-il alors que je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Merci, Edward »Murmurai-je, des sanglots dans la voix. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et je lus ses questions « Pour tout ce que tu fais »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ressens le besoin d'être avec toi, Bella »

Nous restâmes silencieux un temps, puis Edward m'interrogea

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais l'année prochaine ? »

Je ris et avouai

« Je ne sais déjà pas ce que je fais dans une semaine ! »

« Tu n'as pas une idée de cursus ? »

« En fait, je pense aux études de commerce »Avouai-je en levant la tête vers lui. « Et toi ? »

« Médecine »Il sourit et j'en fis autant. « On ferait mieux de rentrer »

Je me rendis compte qu'il allait pleuvoir, j'hochai la tête et Edward se leva. Il me tendit la main, et même si mon cœur bondit furieusement dans ma poitrine, je l'attrapai et le laissai me guider sur mes pieds. Nous restâmes debout l'un en face de l'autre une seconde avant que des gouttes de pluie ne s'abattent sur nous.

« Cours »Dis-je en me sentant pousser des ailes.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'être sous la pluie pour rentrer chez moi. C'était même grisant, et ça faisait du bien.

Je contournai un arbre mort quand je vis Edward se placer à mes côtés, je remarquai son sourire, et eus le souffle coupé en voyant ses cheveux mouillés, et ses vêtements qui moulaient son corps à la perfection.

« Respire Bella »Fit-il en revenant vers moi, là où je m'étais arrêtée. « Suis-moi, c'est mauvais que tu restes sous la pluie comme ça »

Il me tendit la main, je lui donnai la mienne, et le suivis jusque sous un gros arbre pour découvrir qu'il servait d'un parfait parapluie. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi, et Edward se plaça un peu plus loin, de manière à ne pas me toucher. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, et il grimaça

« Tu pourrais attraper froid si je m'approchais »

Je souris doucement, et m'appuyai à l'arbre, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, reprenant mon souffle.

Enfin, ça s'arrêta, et nous en profitâmes pour rentrer. Je remarquai que Charlie était rentré, et regrettai de ne pas pouvoir être plus longtemps avec Edward. Je me tournai vers lui,

« A tout à l'heure ? »

« Bon appétit »Acquiesça-t-il et je rentrai en voyant un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Bella ? »Appela Charlie de sa chambre.

« C'est moi. Désolée, mais avec la pluie, je me suis abritée un peu »

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu as du courrier »

« Oh ! »

J'allai vers le meuble où je savais qu'il posait le courrier, et vis une enveloppe qui m'était adressée. Quand je lus l'adresse de l'expéditeur, je restai figée.

« Dartmouth »Murmurai-je, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

« Félicitations ! »Sourit Charlie en me rejoignant. Il resta sur le côté le temps que je retourne l'enveloppe, et l'ouvre.

Je lus la lettre d'acceptation, luttant contre les larmes. Je passai une main sur mes joues, et Charlie s'inquiéta, je le rassurai

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Dartmouth, quand même ! »

« Je suis très fier, Bella »

J'hochai la tête et montai me changer, et ranger la lettre soigneusement.

Je fus dans les nuages toute la soirée, et quand Edward entra dans ma chambre peu après le coucher de Charlie, je souriais aux anges.

« Ca a l'air d'aller »

Et dans son ton, je me doutai qu'il avait entendu les pensées de Charlie.

« J'ai été accepté à Dartmouth » Je m'assis au milieu de mon lit, et lui désignai le pied de mon lit. Il s'y assit, en me félicitant. « Tu le savais ? »Soupçonnai-je.

« Charlie ne pensait qu'à ouvrir cette lettre »

Je ris, et me rapprochai de lui. J'avais besoin de sentir son épaule sous ma joue pour me prouver que j'avais avancé.

Bien sûr le bien-être que je ressentais quand son bras passait derrière moi pour me donner meilleur accès, était un simple bonus.

« Et toi ? »

« Etrangement…Dartmouth »Sourit-il.

J'hochai la tête comprenant la question dans ses yeux.

Etions-nous à ce point d'une relation où nous comptions aller à la même université ?

Je gardai le silence, et préférai ne pas réfléchir à ça maintenant. Je ne voulais que profiter des moments qu'on m'offrait avec Edward, sans m'inquiéter de l'incompatibilité de nos vies.

Moi humaine mortelle.

Lui vampire immortel.

« Si tu dois t'y inscrire, comment feras-tu pour faire la totalité de tes études ? »Fis-je, curieuse.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi, et se tendit.

« Je ne pourrai pas les finir. La première année, au grand maximum »

« A cause de ton âge »Dis-je, et il hocha la tête. « Quel âge as-tu ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis répondit doucement

« Je suis né en 1901. Carlisle m'a trouvé en 1918 » Sans réfléchir, je calculai rapidement et ouvris de grands yeux en réalisant la durée de son existence. « Plutôt bien conservé, n'est-ce pas ? »Fit-il, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Ouais »

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, et j'entrelaçai nos doigts d'un geste naturel, profitant que mon corps ne me fasse pas défaut.

« Ca ira ? »S'inquiéta-t-il et je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Oui. Ca fait étrange, c'est sûr. Mais…Ca doit être sympa de vivre aussi longtemps »

« Pas vraiment, surtout quand on est seul »

« Tu n'es pas seul »

« Ma famille est importante, mais…Je suis seul, célibataire »

« Oh ! »

« Enfin, plus maintenant »Murmura-t-il, hésitant.

Je souris

« Plus maintenant » Je bâillai, et Edward commença à se dégager. Je resserrai mes doigts autour de sa main, et demandai « Reste encore »

Il scruta mon visage, semblant chercher quelque chose comme de la peur, mais j'étais bien avec lui, et je ne voulais plus qu'il parte.

« D'accord »

« Merci »

Et comme la veille, j'allai me changer, et m'installai dans mon lit en sachant Edward dans ma chambre, sur mon fauteuil de bureau. Cette étrange berceuse en fond sonore.

****

Je reboutonnai mon chemisier pour ce qui me semblait être la dix millième fois de la journée. On était vendredi soir, et j'avais cédé à Alice pour aller faire un peu de shopping.

Enfin, un peu, c'était vite dit !

Ca faisait déjà trois heures qu'on était dans les magasins, et je n'avais pas trouvé ce que je voulais pour le lendemain soir.

« Bella, je voulais voir ce que cette robe donnait sur toi ! »Râla-t-elle en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine.

« Elle tombe mal »Assurai-je en prenant le cintre pour le reposer sur le rail réservé au retour des articles.

« Et pourtant, j'avais vu que c'était très beau ! Et Edward aurait adoré »Elle fit la moue en me suivant dans les rayons.

A sa réflexion, je me figeai.

« Plaire à Edward ? »

« Voyons, Bella, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai pas vu comment vous êtes tous les deux ! » J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et elle soupira avant d'ajouter « Vous êtes toujours ensemble, non que cela me dérange, Edward est heureux, tu es heureuse, je suis heureuse. Mais on dirait un vrai couple, et… »

Je me détournai avant d'en entendre plus.

Bien sûr qu'Edward et moi passions un maximum de temps ensemble, non seulement au lycée, mais pour le jogging, et la nuit. Nous avions besoin d'être l'un avec l'autre. Le peu de temps que nous passions séparés, était toujours insoutenable. Je soupirai. Je savais ce qui se passait, mais je refusais d'y mettre un nom.

Je n'étais pas encore prête.

Enfin, mon cerveau n'était pas prêt à le dire. En revanche, mon cœur me le criait tous les jours. Mais Edward acceptait le fait que j'avais besoin de temps.

Je me dirigeai vers la caisse, et allai demander à payer la facture des nouveaux vêtements sur lesquels j'avais craqué quand le vendeur me sourit et me tendit mes sacs, faisant un clin d'œil à Alice. Je la regardai, suspicieuse.

« Alice, ne me dis pas que.. »

« C'est un petit cadeau pour te dire que je suis heureuse que tu sois avec nous »Sourit-elle en prenant le sac que je n'arrivais pas à tenir.

« Mais… »

« Alors, pour ta robe, je viens d'avoir une idée »M'interrompit-elle, comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je grommelai mais la suivis, et quand je vis la vitrine, je sus ce que je voulais.

Alice revint vers moi, et sourit

« Exactement ce qu'il te fallait »Approuva-t-elle.

Je souris malgré moi, m'imaginant déjà dans cette robe le lendemain.

Sur le pas de la porte, je me figeai.

J'allais au bal de fin d'année.

Mais en plus, j'y allais au bras d'un véritable dieu grec.

NOTE : alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Alors, j'ai des idées pour la suite, mais bien sûr si vous voulez un moment spécial, dites le moi, et je ferai mon maximum.

Bisous et à dimanche.


	18. Chapter 18

Et bien voilà un chapitre, comme promis.

Un grand merci encore à tout le monde, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir.

Clair de lune : alors ton thé ? Il est prêt ? xD

Bigmonster4 : mais oui, mais oui, je suis contente avec des majuscules ! Et d'ailleurs, ça me fait toujours rire !

Loup77 : ravie de te retrouver ici aussi.

Anonyme : merci d'avoir laissé cette review, je n'avais pas fait attention que la réaction d'Edward n'était peut-être pas assez travaillée, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la suite.

Adeluska : et bien, en fait, j'ai gardé le secret parce que c'était plus facile à travailler ainsi, tout le monde est dans l'attente, autant les personnages que les lecteurs. Ca serait une chose à améliorer si j'étais une professionnelle. Merci en tout cas.

Bon et bien, puisque vous vous posez tant de questions que ça sur ce bal, régalez-vous(enfin, j'espère que ce sera le cas)

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« Alors, pour ta robe, je viens d'avoir une idée »M'interrompit-elle, comme si je n'avais rien dit._

_Je grommelai mais la suivis, et quand je vis la vitrine, je sus ce que je voulais._

_Alice revint vers moi, et sourit_

_« Exactement ce qu'il te fallait »Approuva-t-elle._

_Je souris malgré moi, m'imaginant déjà dans cette robe le lendemain._

_Sur le pas de la porte, je me figeai._

_J'allais au bal de fin d'année._

_Mais en plus, j'y allais au bras d'un véritable dieu grec._

Bonne lecture

**17-Danser**

« Alice, je t'en prie, ça me va parfaitement comme ça »Dis-je pour la millionième fois.

« Mais tu rigoles ! Ca ne va pas du tout »Assura-t-elle en se battant à nouveau avec mes cheveux.

Je soupirai, et occultai un maximum la panique qui me prenait.

On était enfin samedi et dans moins d'une heure, Edward passerait me chercher pour m'emmener au bal de fin de lycée. A la simple pensée, mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine.

Avais-je raison d'accepter ?

Qu'allait-il s'y passer ?

Alice avait tout fait pour me convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais c'était quand même en moi. J'avais encore en tête ma précédente fête, et je n'avais pas réellement hâte de me retrouver dans la même situation.

« Et voilà »Fit Alice, visiblement satisfaite d'elle.

J'ouvris les yeux et me regardai dans le miroir de ma salle de bain.

Ce que j'y vis me cloua sur place.

La longue robe argent aux bretelles fines dessinait mon corps, mais sans me mettre mal à l'aise, et les escarpins étaient parfaitement assortis. Finissant le tout, j'avais mes longs gants qui remplaçaient mes protège-poignets. Et même si j'avais l'impression d'être à nue sans eux, j'appréciai le contact du tissu, et l'anneau qui passait à mon majeur, délivrant une partie de mes mains, gardant le côté habillé de la soirée. Quant à ma coiffure, c'était une beauté, et je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir la retrouver indemne dès la fin du bal. Je passai une main sur mes boucles parfaites remontées en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient des mèches pour encadrer mon visage.

« Tu trouves comment ? »Demanda Alice en captant mon regard dans le miroir. Je souris et demandai, moqueuse

« Tu ne te doutes pas un peu ? »

« Bah, c'est subjectif après tout »Se défendit-elle, et elle me présenta un gloss brillant.

Je tendis la main doucement, et laissai mon geste en suspend une seconde. J'inspirai et le pris résolument. J'en appliquais quand j'entendis des coups à la porte d'entrée.

« C'est le grand moment »Sourit-elle, et j'acquiesçai.

Le grand moment pour moi.

Pour me prouver que j'en étais capable.

Je passai les mains sur mes côtes pour lisser des plis invisibles, alors que Charlie accueillait Edward avec scepticisme. Quand j'avais annoncé ça à Charlie, il m'avait regardée comme si j'étais une étrangère, et je savais que c'était peut-être ce que je devenais à ses yeux. Je n'étais plus vraiment celle que j'étais presque deux mois plus tôt.

Alice me tint la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, me poussant presque hors de chez moi, et je me postai en haut des marches.

Edward leva les yeux vers moi, et je vis qu'il cessait de respirer alors que son regard remontait lentement le long de mon corps pour plonger dans mes yeux.

« Tu es très belle »Sourit Edward en avançant pour me présenter sa main.

« Il a raison »Affirma Charlie, et je sentis la peau froide d'Edward sur ma main alors que nos regards plongeaient l'un dans l'autre.

« Oui ! Bella est très belle, mais pressons-nous quand même »Fit Alice en me tendant un petit gilet assorti à ma robe. Je le pris et nous sortîmes. Edward me tint la portière alors qu'Alice montait à l'arrière.

« Amuse-toi bien, Bells »Sourit Charlie du porche.

« Je veille sur elle »Assura Edward, et je souris doucement en entendant le ton protecteur qu'il utilisait.

Charlie hocha la tête, sceptique, et Edward démarra. Il quitta lentement la rue, puis accéléra pour s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt.

« A tout à l'heure »Fit Alice en quittant la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que… »M'étonnai-je en la suivant du regard, du moins pendant les quelques secondes qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

« Elle doit se changer. Jazz l'attend »Expliqua Edward, en redémarrant.

« Ah » Et je me détendis imperceptiblement.

Mon regard se posa sur l'horizon qui s'assombrissait, et je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Je grimaçai et tentai de respirer un bon coup pour me calmer. Edward me lança un regard intrigué, et je savais qu'il se demandait comment réagir face à ma panique. Je lui souris en espérant que cela se reflète dans mes yeux, mais j'en doutai en voyant ses traits plus soucieux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois… »

« Ca ira. J'ai juste besoin de me calmer »

Il me scruta une seconde avant de garer la voiture sur le parking du lycée, où le bal avait lieu, et je vis les regards intéressés des autres élèves.

« Ne bouge pas »Demanda-t-il, et je souris en le voyant passer de mon côté de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière, et me tendit la main en soudant son regard au mien.

Je posai ma main dans la sienne, et il resserra ses doigts avec plaisir.

« Prête ? »

J'hochai la tête, et nous avançâmes mains dans la main jusqu'au gymnase, transformé en salle de bal. Plusieurs banderoles accueillaient les élèves, en plus de la musique qui vrillait les tympans. En entrant, je vis tout de suite Eric et d'autres autour de la sono, à l'autre bout de la salle. Sur la droite, c'était le buffet autour duquel les professeurs s'étaient réunis et discutaient collés les uns aux autres. Les regards se posèrent sur nous instantanément, et je cessai de respirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois le centre de l'attention encore !?

Edward resserra sa prise sur ma main, comme s'il avait senti que je m'apprêtai à sortir en courant.

« Voilà Rose et Emmett »Fit-il en me montrant un endroit dans la foule. Je les vis, et la beauté de Rosalie me scotcha, bouche ouverte. « Tu es bien plus belle qu'elle »Souffla Edward, et je lui lançai un regard sceptique. Je n'arrivai absolument pas à la cheville de Rose, il était vraiment très peu objectif sur ce coup-là.

Il nous conduisit à travers la salle, veillant à ce que personne ne soit trop prêt de moi, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Enfin, nous parvînmes à l'opposé, près d'Angela et Ben.

« Bella, tu es venue ! »Se réjouit-elle

Je lançai un regard à Edward, et il sourit, visiblement satisfait de m'avoir convaincue.

« Finalement, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas louper ça »

« Alors c'est parti pour la fête ! »Affirma Ben en me tendant un verre de punch.

Je le pris, plus pour ne pas blesser mon camarade que par envie de boire. Je ne ferai que tremper mes lèvres, et ça serait parfait.

« Tu as vu comme Laurène se pavane ? »Souffla Angela en se penchant vers moi, et je tournai la tête vers où je savais trouver l'intéressée.

En effet, elle était aussi près que possible de l'estrade où le roi et la reine du bal seraient nommés, et semblait vouloir attirer autant de regards que la salle en contenait, avec sa robe plus que hyper moulante et courte.

« Et Jessica ? »Demandai-je après avoir hoché la tête.

« Mike et elle se sont éclipsés à peine entrés »Répondit Angela et Ben ricana à ses côtés.

Je frissonnai, s'éclipser, c'était pourtant normal en étant un couple…Mais c'était beaucoup trop de souvenirs à refouler.

« Respire, Bella »Fit Edward, doucement, et je fermai les yeux, tentant d'oublier tous ces souvenirs, et de profiter de la soirée.

Mais c'était peine perdue, ma main qui tenait le verre commença à se resserrer autour, et comme c'était un verre en plastique, il se déforma dans un bruit sinistre à mes oreilles.

« Bella ? »S'inquiéta Angela, alors que je sentais les doigts d'Edward autour de ma main pour la défaire.

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla, et je secouai la tête en cherchant vainement à me reprendre.

« Tout va bien, Bella. Suis-moi »Proposa Edward, calmement, et pourtant, les yeux toujours fermés, il me semblait entendre de la colère contenue en lui.

Je ne savais pas où il m'entraînait, et je ne voulais pas savoir.

J'entendis qu'on ouvrait une porte, et je me figeai.

Non !

Je ne voulais pas ! Pas encore !

Je retirai ma main avec violence, et secouai la tête.

« Laisse-moi, je t'en prie »Suppliai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Mes bras se replièrent contre ma poitrine, et je cherchai autour de moi une échappatoire.

« Bella, c'est moi, Edward »Fit-il, tout doucement, et je faillis lui rire au nez.

Je savais que c'était lui.

Je n'étais tout simplement pas prête.

« Edward, je…Je veux partir »

Il n'esquissa alors aucun geste brusque, et se plaça à mes côtés pour ressortir.

Nous arrivions à sa voiture, quand Alice nous interpella

« Bah, où allez-vous ? »

« Je ramène Bella chez elle »Expliqua Edward, d'un ton sans répliques.

Toutefois, Alice ne se démonta pas.

Elle vint à mes côtés, et je m'écartai alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle sembla blessée, mais se reprit

« Bella, reste un peu. Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser »

M'amuser ?

Comment allais-je pouvoir alors que mes souvenirs étaient juste derrière mes paupières ?

Une vague de paix se propagea dans mon corps, et je souris timidement, pour remercier Jasper.

J'entendais les rires dans la salle, j'entendais les musiques qui passaient à plein régime, et je sentais les vibrations dans mon corps qui se réveillaient.

Les vibrations qu'il y avait toujours en moi à l'approche d'une fête.

'Tu as toujours aimé les fêtes, pourquoi t'en priver ?'Fit la petite voix dans ma tête, et j'inspirai à fond.

Le calme que Jasper instillait en moi était bénéfique à ma raison. Je repris contenance, et sentis que je retrouvai mon plaisir à me retrouver dans cette robe, avec Edward en temps que cavalier.

Je rouvris doucement les yeux, et vis les trois statues qu'étaient devenus Edward, Alice et Jasper.

Derrière eux, il y avait les lumières de la salle, il y avait aussi les couples qui entraient et sortaient. Je voyais leurs sourires, et j'avais envie d'en faire autant.

'Laisse-toi aller' Insista la petite voix en moi, au moment où je flanchais dans ma résolution de rentrer et de me cacher sous mes couvertures pour les prochains millénaires.

Alors je vis Alice reprendre vie, à ses côtés, Edward accrocha mon regard, et je lus les hésitations qu'il avait à me ramener dans la salle, sous le feu de toutes mes émotions.

« Je…Je crois que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées »Souris-je, et Alice tapa des mains, avant de nous entraîner à sa suite dans le gymnase.

« Au moindre signe que tu feras, je te ramènerai chez toi, Bella »Promit Edward en me tenant la porte ouverte. Je m'arrêtai devant lui, et plongeai dans son regard

« Merci »

« Amuse-toi »

Je souris encore, cette fois, avec la musique qui passait, c'était un sourire joyeux, et entrai dans la gueule du loup, le menton relevé en signe de défi, prête à me battre pour prouver que j'avais ma place ici.

'Bonjour la lunatique !' Ironisa la petite voix en moi avant que je lui ferme son clapet.

Je fis un tour d'horizon, remarquant les couples sur la piste ou près du buffet. Et puis quelqu'un demanda _Hysteria_ de Muse, et la piste fut bondée. Je vis Emmett entraîné Rose avec lui, et ils entamèrent une danse où ils ne semblaient être que tous les deux, leurs corps bougeant en rythme, et en accord. J'avançai sans plus faire attention à ce qui m'entourait.

Je me plaçai sur le bord de la piste, et regardai évoluer les élèves, souriant aux tentatives de chorégraphies de certains.

« Est-ce que tu veux danser sur quelque chose de spécial ? »Demanda Edward en me tendant un verre.

« En fait, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas montée sur une piste de danse »Commençai-je à expliquer, mais il me regarda avec un tel regard, que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser une danse.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice et Jasper investir la piste alors que commençaient les premières notes de _Full Moon_ des Black Ghosts. Edward tendit la main vers moi, et je lui donnai la mienne en hésitant quand même un peu.

Il fit un pas et je le suivis.

Après tout, je n'étais pas là pour restée immobile.

Et puis j'avais vraiment envie de danser.

La sensation des mains d'Edward jointes aux miennes, n'était qu'un bonus personnel.

Je souris alors qu'il resserrait sa main sur la mienne, et que je plaçai ma main libre sur son épaule. Les yeux dans les yeux, je vis sa question alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon côté. Je frémis au contact inhabituel, et fermai les yeux pour inspirer lentement. Je sentis qu'il la retirait alors je rouvris les yeux

« Fais-moi danser »

Sa main retrouva sa place sur ma taille, et je le laissai me guider dans quelque chose qui n'était pas un slow, ni quelque chose de rythmé. Nous nous contentions d'être l'un avec l'autre sur cette piste, les yeux dans les yeux. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même au moment où les dernières notes s'étiraient, et je réalisai seulement, que la piste s'était pratiquement vidée autour de nous. Je soutins le regard haineux de Laurène et Jessica, pendant qu'Edward me ramenait sur le côté.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous dansez merveilleusement bien »S'extasia Alice, et je pris mon verre en souriant.

« Edward est un très bon cavalier »

Emmett ricana à côté, et je me doutais qu'il avait en tête des choses pas très catholiques, comme on dit. Je retins un frisson, et me tournai vers Angela qui nous rejoignait.

« Ben a dit que la prochaine était du David Guetta »

« Oh c'est génial »Approuva Emmett.

« Ne va pas tout casser, s'il te plait »Le prévint Rose d'un ton sévère, et il sourit en la prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est promis »Fit-il

« Ouais, bah c'est la cata »Dit Alice en prenant la main de Jazz dans la sienne.

Je lançai un regard étonné à Edward et vis son sourire.

Oula. Devais-je m'attendre à quelque chose de mémorable ?

Je n'eus pas à me poser la question beaucoup plus longtemps, les premières notes de _Baby when the light_ commençaient à peine qu'Emmett et Jazz marquaient le rythme en roulant des épaules et secouant la tête. Moi-même je ne me retins pas pour commencer à danser, et Alice me rejoignit en chantonnant. Je souris et nous avançâmes jusque sur la piste, balançant des hanches, et usant de nos regards sur ceux qui nous regardaient. Je voyais leurs yeux qui me détaillaient, mais je les occultais pour me concentrer sur la danse que je faisais. Je tournai et rencontrai le regard d'Edward. Mon souffle s'accéléra, et je murmurai les paroles

« Baby when the lights go out

I need you »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et du coin de l'œil, j'avais conscience qu'Alice voyait ce qui se passait. Cette électricité qui me parcourait, et retrouvait celle d'Edward à quelques mètres. Je passai la durée de la musique à n'évoluer que pour Edward, mon regard plongé dans le sien, ne pensant qu'au plaisir que je ressentais.

« I need youuuu » Furent les dernières paroles, et je m'arrêtai, en plein milieu de la piste, toujours soudée aux prunelles d'Edward.

Mais quand une musique que je ne connaissais pas commença, je revins à la réalité, et rejoignis lentement Edward. Nous étions toujours les yeux dans les yeux, et aucun de nous ne semblait savoir comment réagir à ce qui s'était passé.

Avais-je réellement dansé pour Edward ?

Avais-je réellement vu du désir briller dans ses yeux ?

Avais-je réellement aimé voir ce désir chez lui ?

Un bruit de chute me ramena à nouveau à la réalité, mais avec violence. Je me détournai rapidement, sentant mon cœur cogner violemment dans ma poitrine, et vis qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une chaise qui était tombée au sol.

« Bella »S'inquiéta Edward, et lui aussi semblait être sorti de ce charme qui nous avait envoutés.

Je le regardai, et il accrocha mon regard au sien.

« Ca va. J'ai eu peur… »

« Et maintenant les gars, prenez votre belle, et laissez-vous guider ! »Lança un de ceux qui étaient à la sono.

Et les premières notes d'un slow s'égrenèrent dans la salle, au grand plaisir des couples qui se réunirent.

Je sentis mon regard s'écarquiller de panique, et l'expression d'Edward me prouva que je ne rêvais pas la grimace d'horreur que je faisais.

« Tu veux prendre l'air ? »

Je tentai de répondre, mais ma gorge était sèche, j'hochai la tête, et il acquiesça. Sans se retourner, il me prit la main doucement, comme s'il hésitait à le faire, et m'entraîna au dehors, sur le terrain de foot. Il tint la porte ouverte pour que je le rejoigne, et je respirai pour mieux me calmer.

Ensuite, je me tournai vers mon cavalier, cherchant un quelconque signe de regret d'être dehors alors que c'était le moment des slows à l'intérieur. Au lieu de cela, lui aussi semblait m'étudier, et je me doutais qu'il cherchait à savoir comment réagir. Je souris, et avançai de quelques pas, pour trouver un banc où m'asseoir.

« Je suis désolée »Fis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour.

« De quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'une agréable compagnie »Ma voix craqua à la fin de cette phrase, et Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, me forçant à le regarder.

« Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire comme eux, je te l'aurais dit. Tout ce que je veux ce soir, c'est être avec toi, et te voir aussi heureuse que possible »

« Tu es trop parfait pour être réel »

« C'est pour ça que les vampires ne sont que des mythes »Sourit-il, et j'acquiesçai, amusée.

« J'aurai vraiment aimé être différente, pour que tu ne regrettes pas d'être là ce soir »

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens alors qu'il passait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, tout doucement. Je frissonnai à ce contact, et ne sus pas réellement ce qui en était la cause. Peur ou plaisir ?

« Bella, je ne regrette rien de ce que tu es »

Sa voix était profonde, et convaincue. A mon insu, ma main caressa sa joue, et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sois remise de mes souvenirs. Alors nous entendîmes une nouvelle chanson commencer, et ce n'était autre que _Flightless Bird._ Edward tourna son regard vers l'intérieur, et m'observa. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas prête à y retourner, et il y parvint. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de me demander

« Bella, m'accordes-tu cette danse ? »

Il se leva et me tendit la main.

« Ici ? »

« A moins que tu veuilles retourner à l'intérieur…Ou que tu ne veuilles pas »Fit-il, rebaissant déjà sa main.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir.

Je pris le temps de sentir à nouveau le bien-être qui m'avait envahie quand nous avions dansé un peu plus tôt.

Je me levai et il sourit en posant sa main sur ma taille, et joignant nos mains. Je me rapprochai d'un demi-pas, et nos mains jointes se retrouvèrent entre nous, alors que nos yeux étaient soudés les uns aux autres.

Les rayons de la Lune dessinaient ses traits avec magnificence, faisaient briller encore plus ses yeux dorés.

Sa main glissa lentement dans mon dos, et je souris en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

Plus rien existait que nous, sous les étoiles, dansant un slow.

****

Après le slow, j'avais demandé à Edward de me reconduire chez moi. J'avais, à mon goût, assez tenté le diable de mes souvenirs pour au moins plusieurs jours.

Il ralentit et arrêta le moteur, laissant le chauffage tourné, parce que même si nous étions en juin, ça ne se voyait pas vraiment à Forks.

La lumière du porche était allumée, et je souris devant l'attention de Charlie.

« Il dort, sans s'inquiéter »Fit Edward en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Charlie.

« C'est peut-être plus facile pour lui »

« Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il soit à te soutenir ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés entre nous, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ca me paraissait si naturel d'avoir le bras d'Edward à mes côtés.

« Personne n'est à l'aise, et puis après…Ce qui s'est passé, je me suis refermée sur moi-même, c'était plus simple pour moi de ne pas m'occuper de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et c'était plus simple pour tout le monde que je garde ça pour moi, ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler »Fis-je et j'entendis un grognement monter dans la gorge d'Edward. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et passai un doigt sur sa joue « J'avais besoin qu'ils réagissent comme ça, Edward. Je n'étais pas capable de supporter leurs paroles, et encore moins leurs touchers »Et je me rendis compte que je tentais de me convaincre autant que lui.

Je savais ce qui aurait pu éviter que je sombre ainsi, et cette rupture que j'avais eue avec le monde était la cause de mon comportement, et de celui de mes parents en particulier. Ce mépris et cet abandon dont j'avais été victime un an plus tôt était la raison pour laquelle je m'étais repliée sur moi-même.

Quand je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma joue, je réalisai que je pleurais de ces évènements. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, toujours sur mon visage, et souris tristement.

« Ca va aller. Tu es là, alors ça va aller »

« Je serai toujours là, Bella »Affirma-t-il, la voix encore plus profonde et rauque que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Nos regards se soudèrent, et je sentis mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mais ce dont j'avais le plus conscience était nos souffles qui se mêlaient, la fraicheur douce qui émanait de lui et le réconfort et la chaleur qui grandissaient en moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un instant, puis Edward s'écarta et ouvrit sa portière. Il m'aida à descendre de la voiture, et me conduisit jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu entres ? »Demandai-je en sortant ma clé de mon sac. Il sourit, mais je vis ses mâchoires serrées. « Quoi ? »M'inquiétai-je.

« Tu es belle. Trop belle pour ton propre bien »Murmura-t-il, esquissant déjà un geste pour s'éloigner.

J'attrapai son poignet et me plaçai devant lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Et tu es trop beau pour mon propre bien, Edward. Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir »Suppliai-je en m'approchant encore.

« Bella… »

« J'ai besoin de toi »Fis-je et son regard vacilla.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous étions restés immobiles ainsi, dehors, dans la nuit, mais quand Edward me prit par la main pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre, je souriais.

Je le laissai dans ma chambre pour me prendre une rapide douche chaude, et retournai dans la pièce pour le trouver assis sur le pied de mon lit, sa veste sur le dossier de mon fauteuil de bureau, et le premier bouton de sa chemise ouvert.

Il releva la tête en m'entendant rentrer et je souris. J'avais besoin qu'il soit à mes côtés, il était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour m'en sortir.

Il se leva quand je fis un pas vers mon lit, et je vis les efforts qu'il faisait sur lui.

Des efforts pour vaincre sa soif ?

Ou des efforts pour vaincre son désir ?

Je ne savais pas lequel choisir.

Ou du moins, je préférais ne pas choisir. Je risquais de trouver un écho à mes propres sentiments, et je n'étais pas sûr d'y être prête.

« Je suis égoïste »Dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je te force à rester alors que c'est difficile pour toi »

Il s'installa à mes côtés, et prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas difficile, Bella. Je ne veux pas te blesser, c'est tout »

Je soudai mon regard au sien, et la lueur qu'il y avait dans ses prunelles était sans équivoque.

Doucement, je baissai la tête sur sa main, et y déposai un baiser. Nous retînmes nos souffles en même temps, et plongeâmes dans la profondeur de nos yeux sans plus réfléchir.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, et je cillai, revenant à la réalité.

Je m'écartai alors et m'allongeai dans mon lit, en voyant Edward s'installer sur mon fauteuil de bureau.

« Tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? »J'avais conscience de paraître puérile, mais sa présence était bénéfique à mon sommeil.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi »

« Et si je dis que c'est pour toujours ? »Défiai-je, en éteignant la lumière.

« Je veux ce 'toujours' »

Je souris en entendant dans cette phrase les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi. Tirant sur ma couette, je m'installai confortablement alors qu'Edward murmurait cette berceuse qu'il avait créée.

NOTE : et non ! Pas de baisers, rara ! On l'attend, pas vrai ?! Mais bon, on respire, et on se dit que ça va arriver ! lol

Petite note, pour la playlist je n'avais absolument aucune idée, donc j'ai pioché dans celle que SM a faite sur son site officiel, et puis dans la bande originale du film. En espérant que cela vous a plu.

Bisous, à jeudi pour la suite.


	19. Chapter 19

Bon et bien je suis soulagée que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu. Je vous poste celui-là en espérant autant vous satisfaire.

Encore merci à tous et à toutes de patienter pour ces chapitres ! Et surtout de me donner vos avis ! Bon, désolée, pas de dédicaces spéciales, sinon j'aurais à répondre à tout le monde xD

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Doucement, je baissai la tête sur sa main, et y déposai un baiser. Nous retînmes nos souffles en même temps, et plongeâmes dans la profondeur de nos yeux sans plus réfléchir._

_« Bonne nuit, Bella »Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, et je cillai, revenant à la réalité._

_Je m'écartai alors et m'allongeai dans mon lit, en voyant Edward s'installer sur mon fauteuil de bureau._

_« Tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? »J'avais conscience de paraître puérile, mais sa présence était bénéfique à mon sommeil._

_Il sourit et hocha la tête._

_« Oui, aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi »_

_« Et si je dis que c'est pour toujours ? »Défiai-je, en éteignant la lumière._

_« Je veux ce 'toujours' »_

_Je souris en entendant dans cette phrase les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi. Tirant sur ma couette, je m'installai confortablement alors qu'Edward murmurait cette berceuse qu'il avait créée._

Bonne lecture

**18-Jouer**

J'y avais survécu.

Je me regardai dans le miroir ce dimanche matin, et je voyais une nouvelle vitalité dans mon regard.

J'étais allée au bal de fin d'année la veille, et malgré un ou deux moments de panique, j'avais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de la soirée. Avec un sourire, je me brossai les cheveux, chantonnant la berceuse qu'Edward avait composée. Il avait à nouveau passé la nuit à mes côtés, à mon bureau, et au lever du jour, il s'était éclipsé discrètement.

Je savais qu'il allait repasser dans quelques heures pour m'emmener chez lui, et j'appréhendai de me retrouver là-bas. Non parce que j'allais être la seule humaine présente parmi tous ces vampires, mais parce que je ne savais pas réellement comment ils allaient m'accepter. Je soupirai, et commençai à ranger la salle de bain avant de retourner dans ma chambre chercher mon linge sale. Je passai par la chambre de Charlie, et trouvai le panier plein. Je mis une lessive en route, et descendis dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour »Me salua Charlie en finissant sa tasse de café.

J'hochai la tête et me préparai un petit déjeuner.

« Alors, ce bal ? »

« C'était sympa »

« Il y a eu des roi et reine ? »

Je relevai la tête de mon bol de céréales et sortis de mes pensées.

« Euh, oui » Et en y repensant, j'étouffai un éclat de rire. « C'est Ben et Angela »

Je vis le regard surpris de Charlie, et revis la scène de la veille.

----------------

Le slow était terminé, et Edward et moi restions les yeux dans les yeux, sous les étoiles et la lune. Je souris doucement quand nous nous séparâmes, et on entendit que la musique s'arrêtait totalement dans le gymnase. Je me retournai, et Edward expliqua

« C'est l'heure de la nomination »

J'hochai la tête, et je sentis la curiosité me gagner.

« On peut y aller ? »Demandai-je et il sourit.

Nous nous tînmes la main pour franchir la porte, et nous rejoignîmes ses frères et sœurs un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Je croisai le regard heureux d'Alice, et sentis comme si Rose jetait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je détournai la tête vers l'estrade où un de nos camarades faisait un discours.

« …Et maintenant, découvrons qui sont nos rois et reines »Commença-t-il, et on sentit un mouvement d'impatience parcourir la salle.

Je vis Jessica et Laurène qui se lançaient des regards noirs, tout en souriant avec outrance. Je frissonnai de dégoût à leurs attitudes, et croisai plusieurs autres paires d'yeux aussi agacés que moi. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être suffisantes !

« Je parie mon prochain grizzly que Jess va s'évanouir »Assura Emmett, en pointant Jessica du doigt.

Je souris, et Jazz accepta le pari

« Je te suis, mais je suis certain que Laurène va nous faire une syncope »

« Qui se jettera sur elle pour la réanimer ? »Demanda Rose, d'un ton plein de venin.

Je vis ses frères tourner la tête ailleurs, étouffant des éclats de rire. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être insouciants !

« Notre roi est, roulement de tambour….Ben Cheney »

Un silence s'installa avant qu'Emmett applaudisse, vite suivi par les autres élèves. Les regards se tournèrent vers Ben qui s'était figé, devant le buffet. Angela était à ses côtés, et souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle le poussa à avancer jusqu'à l'estrade, et Ben reçut sa couronne sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« Pauvre Ben »Souffla Rose.

Et j'acquiesçai.

La reine serait surement Jess ou Laurène, il allait devoir danser avec l'une d'entre elles, et je me doutais que ça pouvait être difficile à concevoir pour lui.

« Félicitations, Ben. Et maintenant, où est notre reine ? » L'étudiant ouvrit l'enveloppe, et parut surpris avant de se reprendre et d'appeler « Angela Weber »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche, sans retenue, interloqué. Et dans l'assistance, on voyait Jessica se retourner de tous côtés en jetant des regards noirs à la ronde alors que Laurène restait elle aussi bouche bée.

Je souris, et incitai de la tête Angela à avancer pour rejoindre son roi. Elle me regarda, et se désigna du doigt, comme si elle avait mal entendu. Je levai les pouces en signe de victoire, et des élèves vinrent la prendre pour l'emmener sur l'estrade.

----------------

« Angela et Ben. Et bien. Si je m'y attendais ! »Fit Charlie en me ramenant à la réalité. J'acquiesçai et attrapai les bols pour les laver. « Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

Devais-je lui dire que j'allais chez les Cullen ?

Qu'allait-il penser de cela ?

'Que tu avances' Proposa la petite voix en moi, et je soupirai en me séchant les mains sur le torchon.

Je me retournai vers lui et annonçai avec une voix que j'espérais légère

« Edward a proposé que j'aille avec lui et sa famille à une sortie »

Cette fois ce fut à Charlie d'ouvrir la bouche, et d'avoir les yeux exorbités.

« Cullen ? »Bredouilla-t-il, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Y avait-il plusieurs Edward dans mon entourage ?

« Oui. Je connais ses frères et sœurs, mais pas ses parents, et puis, on s'entend bien »

« Mais…Tu…Garçon ? »

« Charlie, respire. J'ai juste avancé. J'apprécie Edward et sa famille, alors je vais profiter de ça pour me reconstruire. Qu'en dis-tu ? »Et j'entendis la pointe de sarcasme dans ma voix. Je baissai les yeux sur mes poignets. Je tirai sur mes protège-poignets et changeai de jambe d'appui. Le regard de Charlie se fit moins étonné, et j'aurais parié voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord, Bella. Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux faire. Amuse-toi bien alors »

Je souris doucement, et m'enfuis vers ma chambre.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon portable sonna, et quand je vis le nom de l'appelant, j'hésitai à répondre immédiatement.

J'inspirai, consciente que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter

« Salut Renée »

« Bella, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes mails »

« Si, mais pas à tous. Si je n'ai rien de nouveau à dire, pourquoi je remettrai la même chose ? »Répondis-je avec agacement.

J'entendis que la lessive tournait toujours alors je m'installai sur mon lit.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Hier soir c'était le bal de fin d'année. C'était sympa »

« Tu es allée au bal ? Oh Bella, c'est génial ! »Je souris devant son enthousiasme, et sentis mon estomac se retourner à sa question « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Maman ! »

C'était rare que je l'appelle comme ça, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment ce que j'attendais d'elle.

« Bella, je suis si triste que tu sois renfermée ainsi. Réfléchis, si tu avais quelqu'un, tu pourrais plus facilement passer outre… »

« Passer outre ? Tu crois que je peux passer outre le fait que j'ai été… » Des larmes affluèrent à mes yeux, et je les essuyai d'un geste violent. J'en avais assez de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je devais être plus forte.

« Ce n'est pas ça, ma chérie, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Renée, je suis désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu veux, mais c'est impossible, tu entends ? Et pas la peine de me casser la tête avec Natalia, non plus ! » J'entendis son hoquet de stupeur à l'autre bout du fil, mais j'étais lancée dans ma colère. « Je ferai comme j'en ai envie. Je ferai à ma vitesse » Martelai-je en serrant et desserrant les poings.

Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'allais redevenir comme avant ?

Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'allais reprendre comme si de rien n'était ?

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques instants, puis Renée parla sur un ton incertain

« D'accord. Tu as raison, je…Bella, ne te fâche pas, je veux seulement te voir heureuse »

J'inspirai à fond pour me calmer

« Je ne serai jamais plus comme avant, aussi insouciante. Mais je fais ce que je peux pour ne plus broyer du noir. Laisse-moi faire à ma vitesse, s'il te plait »

« Je t'aime ma chérie »

« Je t'aime, Renée. A lundi soir »

« Oui, j'arriverai surement en taxi. Phil garde la voiture, la sienne est en réparation »

« D'accord. Bonne journée »

Nous raccrochâmes, et je fermai les yeux.

Ca allait être un choc pour Renée de me voir avec Edward et sa famille mardi, pour la remise des diplômes. Et j'appréhendais ce qu'elle pourrait bien en tirer comme conclusion.

****

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais dans la Volvo d'Edward, en direction de chez lui. J'étais silencieuse, et il semblait prêt à respecter mon silence. Alors qu'il tournait sur une petite route quasiment invisible, j'observai son profil. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi parfaits, et ses yeux semblaient tout voir. Mon regard se porta sur le volant, où ses mains étaient posées doucement, mais surement. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa voiture, et c'était agréable de le voir être lui-même, sans le masque de l'élève qu'il devait revêtir pour le lycée.

« A quoi tu penses ? »Demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde, et je réalisai qu'il avait arrêté la voiture devant une maison de design.

« Je…Tu avais l'air si à l'aise dans ta conduite, que…Je ne sais pas, j'étais presque de trop dans cette voiture. Parce que je rappelle le côté humain que tu dois faire voir, et non, ce que tu es réellement. Un vampire » Son regard s'assombrit, et je réalisai que je m'étais mal exprimée. J'attrapai son bras avant qu'il ne sorte, et nos yeux se soudèrent. « Je voulais dire que je te rends imparfait quand je suis avec toi. Et c'est étrange, de ressentir ça »

« Bella, au contraire, tu me rends bien plus heureux et…Entier, que si tu n'étais pas là »

Je sentis un délicieux frisson monter le long de mon dos, et ne pus retenir un sourire béat. Il ne disait pas les mots, mais ils étaient sous-entendus dans chacune de ses paroles. Et je devais m'avouer que j'appréciais qu'il ressente ça pour moi.

« C'est la même chose pour moi, Edward. Tu n'as pas idée du bien que tu me fais »

Je vis dans son regard une lueur vaciller, comme du bonheur et quelque chose d'autre sur lequel je refusais de mettre un nom.

Avant qu'on ne dise autre chose, je sentis son index sur ma joue, et repérai des hésitations dans ses yeux. Je souris, et penchai la tête pour mieux sentir sa main sur ma peau.

Et puis il soupira, et leva les yeux vers la maison.

Alors je rougis en me souvenant qu'on était devant chez lui. Il me tint la portière ouverte, et pris ma main pour m'emmener jusque sous le porche où ses frères et sœurs nous attendaient.

« Salut, Bella »S'enthousiasma Alice en faisant un pas vers moi. Je me figeai, et malgré l'hésitation qu'il y avait sur mon visage, Alice m'enlaça rapidement.

« Salut »Dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Bienvenue, Bella »Fit une voix que je ne connaissais pas, et je relevai la tête sur celle que je présumais être leur 'mère'.

« Bella, je te présente Esme. Notre mère »Sourit Edward en me guidant vers l'intérieur où tout le monde rentrait. « Et voici Carlisle »

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour, Bella. Ravi de te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances que la dernière fois »Déclara-t-il, et je me mordis la lèvre.

Zut. Et s'il me tenait rancune à cause de ma réaction presque deux mois plus tôt alors que j'étais sous ses soins ?

« Dr. Cullen »

« Carlisle »Me reprit-il, et je souris timidement.

« Allons dans le salon »Proposa Esme en bonne hôtesse, et j'en profitai pour découvrir la maison. C'était ouvert, spacieux, et lumineux. Je restai interdite devant la grande baie vitrée du salon, et Jazz sourit

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, incertaine.

« C'est si visible que ça ? »

Emmett rit, suivi de Jazz, et Edward secoua la tête.

« Tu voulais voir des cercueils ? »

« Euh non…Pas vraiment, mais…Comment faites-vous avec la lumière ? »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »Interrogea Esme doucement.

« Non, j'attends le bon moment »Avoua Edward en soudant son regard au mien.

Emmett étouffa un nouvel éclat de rire, et je soupçonnai qu'il valait mieux que je ne sache pas à quoi il pensait. En particulier en voyant la tête d'Edward.

« Tu as raison. Tu lui fais visiter ? »Proposa Carlisle, et Edward hocha la tête.

Il se leva, et le temps que j'en fasse autant, les autres avaient quitté la pièce.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Edward sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

« Je pense qu'ils ont voulu nous laisser une certaine intimité »

« Oh ! »

Il tendit la main vers l'escalier et j'acquiesçai. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'étage, m'émerveillant toujours plus de la lumière qui envahissait l'espace. Et même s'il devait y avoir peu de soleil à cet endroit, ils devaient avoir à l'éviter un maximum, n'est-ce pas ?

« Voici la chambre d'Alice »Dit-il en passant devant une autre double porte, puis il me conduisit vers une autre volée de marches et je m'arrêtai sur le petit palier. La fenêtre donnait un magnifique panorama de la forêt, et je me doutais qu'on avait une superbe vue sur l'horizon, sans les nuages.

« C'est splendide »Soufflai-je, et il acquiesça

« Tu n'as pourtant pas vu le meilleur »Il se tourna vers la porte sur la droite et ajouta « C'est ma chambre »

Nos regards se croisèrent alors que mon cœur et mon corps ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Il attendit patiemment que je prenne ma décision, et j'inspirai à fond avant de faire un pas vers lui. Son sourire se refléta dans ses prunelles plus dorées que jamais alors que je prenais sa main pour entrer dans la pièce.

La chambre était toute en longueur, de larges fenêtres étaient sur deux pans de murs, et en face, il y avait des étagères recouvertes de CD. Un canapé était installé le long d'une fenêtre, et je remarquai une porte sur la gauche. J'avançai lentement vers les étagères, et étudiai les titres en tous genres qui s'y trouvaient.

J'avais conscience de son regard qui me suivait alors que j'étudiai sa collection.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Que ressentait-il à me voir là ?

Autant de questions pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de réponses, son visage étant illisible. Je repérai une pochette d'album différente des autres, alors, intriguée, je passai le doigt dessus. Mes questions se formaient dans ma tête, mais je n'osai pas les poser, alors je restai silencieuse.

Je le sentis s'approcher à un demi pas, et il avoua

« C'est une compilation de mes titres préférés à jouer au piano »

Je souris, reconnaissante qu'il se livre un peu.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas fait écouter ce que tu joues »

Je relevai les yeux et croisai son regard envoûtant.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé »

« Maintenant, je le fais » Répondis-je, et nous sourîmes.

Il hocha la tête et déclara

« Descendons »

Il ouvrit la porte, et je le suivis pour retourner au bout du salon. Alors je vis le piano, un véritable monstre, mais absolument magnifique et attirant.

'Comme un certain vampire' S'amusa la petite voix en moi.

« Assieds-toi »Proposa-t-il en me désignant un fauteuil à quelques pas de l'instrument.

J'obéis, et le vis poser ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires. Le contraste était frappant avec les noires, et encore plus attirant.

'Wow ! Respire, Bella. C'est quoi cette réaction ?'

Il plongea son regard dans le mien alors qu'il entamait un air de Beethoven, et je restai captivée. Son visage laissa refléter les sentiments que la musique inspirait, et je lus en lui bien plus que je n'aurais pu imaginer.

Il était commandé par la mélodie, ses lèvres souriaient quand le mouvement était joyeux. Ses yeux se refermaient quand c'était mélancolique, et ses traits faisaient écho aux miens. Au bout d'un moment, je réalisai que tous les Cullen étaient prêts de nous, tous autant envoûtés par la musique. Quand enfin, les dernières notes s'étirèrent, Edward me regarda à nouveau, et j'étais pleine d'allégresse et de calme.

« Joue ma préférée, s'il te plait »Demanda Esme en s'installant près de moi. Edward sourit tendrement à sa mère, et se retourna pour entamer une mélodie enjouée qui donnait envie de rire de tout. Elle était superbe, et je ne pus retenir le sourire qui se formait sur mes lèvres. Alors, l'air changea, et je reconnus la berceuse qu'il murmurait le soir. Je relevai les yeux et croisai son regard doré pour mieux m'y perdre.

« C'est splendide, n'est-ce pas ? »La voix d'Esme me ramena à la réalité, et j'acquiesçai, incertaine de pouvoir utiliser ma voix.

« Il l'a écrite pour toi, tu sais »Révéla Alice, et je ne cachai pas ma surprise. Alice sourit. Elle savait que je ne savais pas, et ça l'amusait de révéler ce genre de choses. Je souris et me levai pour m'asseoir près d'Edward, sur le banc. Il continua encore un peu, puis s'arrêta et m'observa en silence. Je restai sans bouger sous ses yeux, le laissant voir à quel point sa musique me touchait. A quel point il devenait vital pour moi qu'il soit à mes côtés.

« Ils ont raison, tu sais »Commençai-je en posant une main entre nous, voyant la sienne la rejoindre, et nos doigts se toucher. « C'est splendide la manière dont tu joues. Je pourrais rester des heures à t'écouter »

Il leva l'autre main vers mon visage, et caressa ma joue en souriant. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier le contact, me perdis à nouveau dans ce moment juste entre nous.

« Allez, en route, ou alors on va louper le grand moment ! »Intervint la voix excitée d'Alice, et je sursautai.

Je me tournai vers elle, et l'interrogeai

« Le grand moment ? »

« Edward ne t'as pas dit ? Décidément, il t'en fait des cachotteries ! »

« Alice »Râla-t-il en se levant, et me tendant la main.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! En fait, on va aller jouer au base-ball, on t'attend, bien évidemment »Reprit Alice en quittant la pièce.

« Base-ball ? »Souris-je en regardant Edward.

« C'est le sport national ici »Répondit-il, et je secouai la tête, amusée.

« Alors, vous jouez au base-ball ? Ca doit être intéressant »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! »Assura Jazz alors que nous nous retrouvions dans le hall.

« Prends ça quand même, il risque de ne pas faire très chaud »Alice me tendit un gilet, et j'allai le refuser quand je vis son regard. Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre au galop. C'était quoi ce regard ? Comment pouvait-elle nous faire faire ce qu'elle désirait, avec un simple regard ?

« Ca nous fera du bien que tu sois là »Souris Esme en attachant ses cheveux avant de monter dans la jeep d'Emmett.

« Ah oui ? »Demandai-je.

« Elle croit qu'on triche »Répondit Emmett d'un ton faussement blessé.

Je souris et penchai la tête pour évaluer l'étendue du mensonge.

« Mais bien sûr que vous trichez ! »Assura Esme en souriant.

« Me voilà prévenue »Fis-je en montant dans le 4x4 qu'Edward conduisait.

Il sortit du véhicule et m'aida à monter. A l'arrière, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installés, et parlaient entre eux en souriant. Emmett démarra sa Jeep, et Edward le suivit. Bien sûr, malgré la dangerosité du terrain, ils dépassaient largement la vitesse limite.

« Alors, quelles sont les équipes ? »Demandai-je

Jazz se pencha au milieu et m'expliqua.

« En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment d'équipes. Alice est le lanceur, et nous on tourne entre les bases et la batte »

« Ok. Alors comment est-ce que vous comptez les points ? »

Je vis le sourire d'Edward, mais ne m'en occupai pas. Alice s'accouda au haut de mon dossier

« C'est un peu chacun pour soit, aux nombres de balles réussies »

« Et le perdant a quoi ? »

« Une corvée »Rit Edward en arrêtant le 4x4 près de la Jeep.

Je ris avec lui et ses frères et sœurs, et les suivis jusqu'à un terrain dégagé.

Rapidement, chacun se mit en place. Les bases furent marquées, et alors qu'Emmett faisait des étirements, je m'installai derrière le batteur. C'était à Rose de commencer, et les autres s'installèrent.

Alors, Alice ferma les yeux, et je sentis le vent se lever. Puis un bruit, comme un roulement de tambour, retentit entre les arbres.

« C'est parti »Sourit- Alice en se préparant déjà à lancer sa première balle.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, tous les vampires s'étaient déplacés. Rose avait lâché sa batte et courait déjà vers la seconde base, Edward couraient chercher la balle, et les autres changeaient de place.

« Elle est sortie »Murmurai-je à Esme, et elle secoua la tête.

« Avec Edward, on ne sait jamais »

Et effectivement, je le vis revenir, il leva le bras, et la balle revint vers nous avant que Rose n'ait terminé son tour.

« Bien joué ! »Lança Carlisle à Edward qui reprenait sa place, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Etait-il en train de se pavaner devant moi ?

Je souris et suivis avec plus d'attention la seconde balle qu'Alice lançait.

Chacun des Cullen passa à la place du batteur, et j'entendis les plaisanteries qu'ils se disaient entre deux lancées. C'était une atmosphère bonne enfant, comme s'ils n'étaient pas des vampires. Comme si rien ne comptait que leur jeu.

Je me prêtai au jeu d'encouragements, et de bêtises à dire, avec un sentiment d'insouciance, et surtout d'être à ma place parmi eux. Après presque plus de deux heures, j'étais un peu exténuée, alors mon regard se portait au loin. Je ne faisais plus qu'entendre les bruits de choc entre la balle et la batte, entre les frères, et les pas sur l'herbe. J'étais bercée par leur enthousiasme, et ne m'intéressai à plus rien que le bien-être qui m'envahissait. Je sentais le sourire sur mes lèvres, je sentais l'énergie qui affluait dans mes veines, je sentais ma vie renaître en moi. Et j'appréciai ça à un point que je ne pensais plus être possible après les horribles mois que j'avais passés.

Un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres me ramena au jeu, et je réalisai que le ciel s'était bien assombri.

« Je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui »Annonça Carlisle, et je m'attendais presque à entendre des plaintes de la part de cette fratrie.

Instantanément, tous se retrouvèrent auprès d'Esme et moi, avec le matériel, et nous faisions demi-tour vers les voitures.

« Aaaahh ! Je me ferai bien un grizzly »Fit Emmett en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Un grizzly ? »Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin, si bien que Rose me percuta, et je tombai les fesses par terre.

« Bella »S'inquiéta Edward en s'agenouillant à mes côtés à peine une seconde plus tard.

« Ca va…Je n'avais pas à m'arrêter ainsi »

Elle n'allait même pas s'excuser ?

Je levai les yeux vers Rose, elle avait continué son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser »Fit remarquer Edward en m'aidant à me relever.

Rosalie se retourna et le regarda de la tête aux pieds avec dédain

« Ce n'est pas ma faute »

Edward resserra son étreinte sur mon bras, et je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur.

« Pardon, je… »Commença-t-il, et je l'interrompis

« Ce n'est rien »

Edward ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis son regard se porta sur Carlisle, et il soupira. Il me regarda et sourit doucement.

L'incident allait donc se régler sans moi pour témoin ?

« Emmett est champion pour attaquer les grizzly »Dit Alice, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« C'est tellement meilleur un grizzly en colère ! »Se défendit Emmett, et je grimaçai.

Insinuait-il qu'un grizzly furieux avait meilleur goût ?

« Surtout quand tu mets les autres en danger »Se moqua Jazz, et ils partirent dans un débat sur le pourquoi du comment du déroulement de leurs parties de chasse.

****

J'étais dans la salle de bain, et enfilai mon pyjama en sachant qu'Edward était dans ma chambre.

Charlie n'avait rien dit que je revienne un peu plus tard que prévu de la sortie avec les Cullen, mais j'avais senti son regard sur moi toute la soirée. Il m'étudiait, cherchant surement quelque indice sur ce qui m'arrivait.

Je souris en refermant la porte de la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma chambre. Charlie se doutait-il qu'Edward était important pour moi ?

En poussant la porte de ma chambre, je vis Edward installé sur le pied de mon lit, adossé au mur contre lequel mon lit était placé. Nos regards s'accrochèrent immédiatement, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

'Important ? C'est bien plus, ma vieille' S'insurgea la petite voix dans ma tête et je luttai pour ne pas faire un trop grand sourire.

Edward sourit et se redressa pour me laisser m'installer à ses côtés. Nos épaules se touchaient, et à travers le fin tissu de mon t-shirt, je sentais la fraicheur de sa peau. Je frissonnai de froid, et il commença à s'éloigner.

« Ne bouge pas. C'est très bien comme ça »

« Tu n'as pas à attraper froid, surtout après une après-midi dans le vent »Fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je souris et m'installai confortablement contre son épaule.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée »Murmurai-je alors qu'il entrelaçait nos doigts.

« Hum »Fit-il, et j'entendis le scepticisme que cela comportait. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et affirmai

« C'est une très bonne journée, Edward »

« Je suis désolé pour Rose. Mais elle peut être vraiment…Agaçante »Grimaça-t-il, visiblement à court d'adjectifs pour qualifier sa sœur.

Je souris.

Malgré cet incident avec Rose, j'avais apprécié chaque minute, et je voulais qu'il le sache.

« Vous faites ça souvent ? »

« Seulement quand c'est un temps à l'orage »

« Je comprends pourquoi »Et je pouffai en me souvenant des chutes et autres jeux qui imitaient à la perfection un coup de tonnerre. Ou un coup de feu.

La tête sur son épaule, je sentis mon corps se détendre, et la fatigue me rattraper. Malgré tout, j'avais encore des questions à poser, alors je rouvris les yeux

« Alors comme ça, Emmett mange des grizzlys »

« Surtout à la fin de leur période d'hibernation. Ils sont plus facilement irritables »

« Un véritable délice je suppose »

Et il se figea avant de baisser les yeux vers moi. Il savait que je parlais du goût que le sang pouvait avoir quand les proies avaient peur, ou étaient excitées.

« Ce n'est pas mon préféré »

« Et c'est quoi, ta spécialité ? »

« Le puma »J'ouvris de grands yeux, et il sourit. « Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? »

Je secouai la tête et avouai

« Tu me fais penser à un félin. Alors que tu préfères un puma à une biche, par exemple, ça fait écho »

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et demanda

« Et c'est bien ou mal ? »

« C'est bien »Répondis-je sans hésiter.

Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de lui.

Et puis mon regard descendit sur ses lèvres, en même temps que les siens sur ma bouche. Nos souffles étaient mêlés, et je sentis mon cœur accélérer son rythme.

Son portable vibra alors qu'aucun de nous ne bougeait plus vers l'autre.

Il prit la communication, et je vis ses traits se fermer.

« J'arrive tout de suite »Dit-il à son correspondant.

Il raccrocha, et je m'éloignai légèrement, libérant sa main.

« Vas-y »Fis-je avant qu'il ne le fasse.

« J'adorerai rester mais… »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Edward. De toute façon, je vais m'endormir »

Il scruta mon regard, comme pour évaluer la vérité de ce que je disais. Je tendis mon visage vers lui, et il ferma les yeux doucement, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma main qu'il tenait toujours.

Je frissonnai.

Mais surement pas de froid.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »

« Bonne nuit, Edward »Répondis-je, alors qu'il était déjà hors de ma chambre.

Je me postai à la fenêtre, consciente que je n'allais pas m'endormir aussi rapidement que je l'avais dit à Edward.

A regarder dans le vide sous la lune, je réalisai ce que j'avais refusé de m'avouer plus tôt.

J'étais irrévocablement et définitivement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

NOTE : alors, ne connaissant absolument pas les règles du base-ball, je me suis laissée guider par mon instinct. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop incohérent.

Pour les roi et reine, je remercie l'intervention de Phika77, qui m'y a fait penser, et Caro 30 pour l'idée du couple !

Allez, bon week-end à tout le monde, à dimanche.

bsx


	20. Chapter 20

Et un nouveau chapitre un peu tardif, je m'en excuse, mais les journées ne sont pas assez longues !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis rassurée quant au chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira autant.

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ça fait plaisir !

Et surtout, merci aux nouveaux et nouvelles qui sont toujours plus nombreux(ses)

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« J'arrive tout de suite »Dit-il à son correspondant._

_Il raccrocha, et je m'éloignai légèrement, libérant sa main._

_« Vas-y »Fis-je avant qu'il ne le fasse._

_« J'adorerai rester mais… »_

_« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Edward. De toute façon, je vais m'endormir »_

_Il scruta mon regard, comme pour évaluer la vérité de ce que je disais. Je tendis mon visage vers lui, et il ferma les yeux doucement, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma main qu'il tenait toujours._

_Je frissonnai._

_Mais surement pas de froid._

_« Bonne nuit, Bella »_

_« Bonne nuit, Edward »Répondis-je, alors qu'il était déjà hors de ma chambre._

_Je me postai à la fenêtre, consciente que je n'allais pas m'endormir aussi rapidement que je l'avais dit à Edward._

_A regarder dans le vide sous la lune, je réalisai ce que j'avais refusé de m'avouer plus tôt._

_J'étais irrévocablement et définitivement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen._

Bonne lecture

**19-Sans lui**

Je revenais vers la maison à petites foulées, prenant ainsi le temps de me composer un air tranquille pour recevoir Renée.

Le ciel était encore bas aujourd'hui, et reflétai mon humeur.

Ou plutôt mon angoisse.

J'avais l'estomac comprimé, et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du lointain, d'où je savais qu'Edward devait revenir.

Je contournai un arbre en ayant toujours en tête les paroles que j'avais échangées avec Edward plusieurs heures plus tôt.

----------------

Edward n'était pas revenu de la nuit.

Edward n'avait pas rappelé.

Ces deux phrases tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête depuis que je m'étais levée ce lundi matin. Mais elles avaient tourné déjà pendant toute la nuit. Je n'avais pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, une sourde angoisse croissant de plus en plus au fil des heures au fond de moi.

Et puis, le miracle s'était produit.

Mon téléphone avait sonné, et le nom d'Edward avait apparu

« Edward »Malgré moi, ma voix avait gardé un ton rassuré.

« Bella, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus tôt »Sa voix était préoccupée, comme s'il me parlait, sans vraiment être entièrement concentré sur moi. Mon cœur se serra, et déjà j'imaginai une série d'horreurs.

J'inspirai à fond, histoire de paraître plus calme, et le rassurai

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de trop ennuyeux »

« Nous sommes partis, Bella »Mon cœur loupa un battement, alors que je cessai de respirer.  
qu'avait-il dit ? « C'est un problème que nous surveillions, et nous devons agir. Je te jure que j'adorerais être avec toi aujourd'hui, comme prévu, mais… »

« Un problème ? »Fut la seule réponse que je formulai

Il garda le silence, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Edward, est-ce que c'est moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Bella, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai dit que je ne partirai pas. Ce sont des nouveaux nés qui sont dans la région »

« Des nouveaux nés ? »

« Il y a eu une série de disparitions, on sait à présent que se sont des vampires »

« Je n'en savais rien »Avouai-je en me reprochant de ne pas avoir plus prêté attention à l'actualité. « Mais que pouvez-vous faire ? »

« On va tenter de les retrouver et de les arrêter »Fit-il, d'une voix basse.

« Les arrêter ? »M'inquiétai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et j'eus ma réponse.

Les arrêter, c'est-à-dire, les tuer.

« Esme et Alice sont restées à Forks, tu peux aller les voir si tu veux. Pour n'importe quoi »Ajouta-t-il, mais je ne m'y intéressais pas.

Edward allait combattre des vampires.

Je savais que c'était idiot de m'inquiéter. Edward était lui-même un vampire, et donc il était normal qu'il en combatte.

Mais pour moi, il était plus humain que n'importe qui, alors la simple perspective me donnait des sueurs froides.

Mon estomac se tordit violemment, et j'eus sous les yeux, la face de ce vampire, un an plus tôt.

« Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il-te-plait »Murmura-t-il, se voulant rassurant.

Et je réalisai que j'avais crié. Je posai mon poing tremblant sur ma bouche.

« Bella »Répéta-t-il, entièrement concerné.

« Reviens »Suppliai-je en tentant de combattre une nausée.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment où je respirais enfin librement, des angoisses de ce genre remontent en moi ? Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour moi, mais pour Edward.

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas déjà perdre celui que j'aimais.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois aider ma famille »Dit-il, visiblement tiraillé.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors qu'il me saluait.

----------------

J'arrivai sous le porche de chez Charlie quand j'entendis une voiture arriver.

Je me retournai vivement, le cœur battant.

Et fus déçue de voir un taxi s'arrêter devant moi.

Je retirai mes oreillettes, et souris à Renée qui me rejoignait.

« Bonsoir, ma chérie »Sourit-elle

« Tu as fait bonne route ? »Demandai-je en hochant la tête et voyant son sac de voyage à ses côtés.

« Fatiguant »Soupira-t-elle en me suivant à l'intérieur.

« C'est sûr. Je rentre du jogging, mais j'ai préparé de quoi manger »L'informai-je en allant prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

« C'est très bien ma puce…Tu vas bien ? »Demanda-t-elle, en m'étudiant.

Mentalement je repassai ma tenue en revue. J'étais comme j'étais toujours après un jogging.

'Avec une tête horrible en plus' Se moqua la petite voix en moi, et je vis dans le regard de ma mère, que j'avais vraiment l'air affreuse.

Je souris et hochai la tête.

« Oui. Je suis un peu fatiguée » Eludai-je

« Pourquoi as-tu fait un jogging dans ce cas ? » Zut, j'avais oublié que Renée n'était pas aussi aveugle que Charlie. « Chérie, tu sembles vraiment bouleversée »Elle se rapprocha, mais garda une distance de sécurité, comme je le lui avais imposé pendant un an.

Et sans pouvoir les retenir, des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux.

Je posai la bouteille d'eau sur la table, et laissai mes sanglots me dominer.

« Bella »Renée s'approcha encore, et je franchis la distance entre nous. Ses bras m'enlacèrent avec surprise alors que je pleurais dans son cou.

Derrière mes paupières, je vis défiler une série d'images plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Les yeux rouges de ce vampire. Les corps des Cullen qui s'entrechoquaient pendant la partie de base-ball. Les films d'horreur avec les vampires.

Je ne voulais pas perdre Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette situation. Pourtant ça n'était dur que parce que j'avais rencontré la violence d'un vampire non végétarien. Parce que je savais de quoi ils étaient capables, et que je n'allais pas survivre à une perte.

Renée passa doucement ses mains le long de mon dos, rassurante, et je m'apaisai.

Je m'écartai alors en essuyant mes joues, et croisai le regard inquiet de Renée. Elle caressa ma joue en scrutant mon regard à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qui m'arrivait.

« Tu veux en parler ? »Proposa-t-elle, bas.

Lui parler du garçon dont j'étais amoureuse et qui était parti tuer des vampires, alors qu'il en était un lui-même ?

Lui parler de l'angoisse que j'avais de voir celui que j'aimais revenir amoché d'un combat ou pire ?

Lui parler de mes cauchemars qui revenaient ?

Je secouai la tête, autant pour lui répondre que pour sortir de mes pensées.

« Je…C'est compliqué »Murmurai-je en m'éloignant d'un pas, cherchant un autre sujet de conversation. « Je monte me prendre une douche »Déclarai-je alors.

« Bella…Si tu attends que je fasse quelque chose, dis le moi »Demanda Renée et j'acquiesçai en quittant la pièce.

****

Je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit, alors qu'il était presque 3h du matin.

Je soupirai en rabattant ma couette au bout de mon lit, et replaçai mon oreiller.

Les yeux ouverts, j'écoutai le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Un silence que je ne supportais pas.

Seule, dans le noir de ma chambre, je sentais toujours mes angoisses prêtes à se montrer plus virulentes qu'elles n'étaient déjà. Dehors, il y avait du vent, et une branche d'arbre cognait parfois contre ma fenêtre, me faisant sursauter.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé celle que j'étais avant d'arriver à Forks. Tendue, à fleur de peau. A nouveau, je me retournai sur le dos, et regardai le plafond.

J'avais envie de faire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

« Edward »Murmurai-je, plaintive.

_« Je ne peux pas, je dois aider ma famille »_

Sa réponse me revint en tête, et j'allais me lever pour sortir courir, quand je vis une ombre à ma fenêtre. Je poussai un cri et bondis contre le mur.

« C'est moi, Bella »

Alice.

Je respirai mieux.

Avant de m'inquiéter.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alice venait faire dans ma chambre ? De nuit ?

« Alice, Edward… »

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète donc pas »Sourit-elle, en me rejoignant sur mon lit. « C'est plus petit de nuit, dis donc »Fit-elle remarquer, et j'haussai les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »Demandai-je en me mettant en tailleur.

« J'ai vu que tu comptais sortir. Et ce n'est pas une super idée »Répondit-elle en allumant ma lampe de chevet.

Je vis alors sa tenue parfaite, bien qu'elle ait du traverser les bois pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle était magnifique, et mystérieuse.

« Pas une super idée ? »

Elle grimaça, et s'installa face à moi.

« Edward m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir, ou tu auras une sale tête demain »

J'haussai les épaules, et elle sourit étrangement. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, sur ma cheville, et je levai les yeux vers elle.

« Il va bientôt revenir, pas vrai ? »

« Il n'y a pas de raisons, Bella. Ca nous arrive de croiser des vampires nomades, en général on réussit à s'éviter un affrontement. Mais ceux-là sont dans la région depuis quelques jours de trop »

« Ceux-là ? Combien, Alice ? »Paniquai-je.

Alors il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul ?

Edward était parti se battre alors que ses adversaires étaient plus nombreux ?

'Il a ses frères avec lui, calme toi' Intervint la voix de ma raison, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait.

Edward allait combattre plusieurs vampires comme celui que j'avais vu un an plus tôt.

« Il sont 4. Autant te dire qu'Em n'est pas ravi, il ne va pas pouvoir se battre contre une colonie ! »Sourit-elle, visiblement pour m'apaiser.

Mais ca ne fonctionnait pas.

Je gardai le silence, autant qu'elle.

Puis

« Je suis idiote »Maugréai-je.

« Non, Bella. Et pas la peine d'argumenter. Tu as une idée de ce à quoi ressemble un nouveau né, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me dises comment c'est possible. Et ça t'angoisse. Mais rassure-toi, Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Rose et Carlisle adorent se battre. Bon, Carlisle, non. Mais il peut se battre s'il le faut. Aucun d'eux ne risque quoi que ce soit »

« Ils seront là, demain ? »

« Je ne crois pas, Bella. Mais rassure-toi, s'ils la loupent cette année, dans trois ou quatre ans, ils y retournent »Elle avait tenté d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais ça me tendit encore plus. Moi je n'allais pas repasser de remise de diplômes…Et j'aurais aimé savoir Edward à mes côtés. « Tu devrais dormir »Reprit-elle et je m'allongeai alors qu'elle en faisait de même, au bord du lit.

Je souris.

On avait l'air de deux amies qui avaient fait une soirée entre filles, et finissaient par s'endormir ensemble.

« J'ai peur »Soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Aucune raison, Bella. Rassure-toi. Tes angoisses sont compréhensibles après ce que tu as vécu, mais elles sont inutiles. Juste bonnes à te faire déprimer »

Nous restâmes silencieuses, et je sentis enfin le sommeil venir à moi.

« Merci »

« Je t'en prie, Bella. Je suis ravie d'être ton amie »

Je souris, et fermai les yeux.

Alice devint immobile, et je savais qu'elle avait même cessé de respirer.

Je m'endormis d'un sommeil relativement réparateur où Edward avait une place de choix.

****

« Bella, ma chérie » Entendis-je et j'ouvris les yeux, paniquée.

Renée était dans ma chambre alors qu'Alice était là ?

« Bonjour, Bella »Dit Renée en souriant.

Elle souriait alors qu'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas était dans ma chambre un matin ?

« Ca va mieux ? »Demanda-t-elle, ne se rendant pas compte de mes interrogations.

« Euh…Ouais »Fis-je en me redressant.

Alice n'était pas là.

'Tu t'attendais à quoi ?' S'agaça la petite voix en moi.

Mais bien sur ! Alice était un vampire, et elle avait des visions du futur. Elle avait surement quitté la chambre avant que Renée n'entre.

« Tu es très pâle »Fit remarquer Renée, inquiète.

« C'est rien. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi je crois »Avouai-je, et elle hocha la tête.

« En tout cas, c'est un grand jour, tu es prête ? »

« Un grand jour ? »

« Ta remise de diplôme est un grand moment »

Elle me regarda, d'un air sceptique.

« Oh oui ! Enfin, je dirai plutôt un grand OUF ! Enfin fini »

Renée rit, et je sentis son enthousiasme me pénétrer.

« Je te comprends. Charlie a dit qu'il devait passer au bureau quelques heures avant de nous rejoindre pour la cérémonie »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, une histoire d'attaques dans la région »Dit-elle en se levant.

Je me sentis pâlir alors que mon estomac se tordait.

_« Aucune raison, Bella. Rassure-toi »_

Les paroles d'Alice me revinrent en tête, et je me les répétai le temps d'aller me doucher.

J'enfilai un t-shirt quand mon portable sonna. Je me précipitai pour répondre, sans regarder le nom de l'appelant

« Edward ? »

« Euh non…C'est Angela »Hésita-t-elle, et je me mordis la lèvre.

Quelle idiote !

« Hey ! Désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à t'avoir »

« Ouais, je vois ça. Tu attendais Edward ? »

« Non…Il m'a dit qu'il devait m'appeler, alors… »

C'était pas vrai, mais tant pis.

« Oh ! Je peux rappeler alors »

« Non, je t'écoute, Angela »

Je pris ma brosse et me coiffai en l'écoutant.

« En fait, je voulais savoir quand tu partais pour le lycée »

« Et bah…Je vais pas tarder. Le proviseur a demandé qu'on soit là avant midi, non ? »

« Oui, oui. Tu voudrais bien venir me chercher ? Ben ne peut pas, et ma famille est pas encore tout à fait prête »

« Bien sur. Dans trente minutes »Proposai-je avant que nous ne raccrochions.

Je descendis avaler un verre de jus de fruits et entendis Renée au téléphone avec Phil, présumai-je. J'entendis ensuite la voiture de Charlie qui revenait déjà.

« Bonjour, Bella »Fit-il en rentrant, et je souris en sentant mes angoisses refaire surface. « Tu es prête ? »

« Oui »

Je fis la vaisselle, et vis l'heure tourner.

Je retournai dans le salon pour prévenir mes parents que je partais quand j'entendis leur conversation

« …Pas trouvés. Les autorités de la région se réunissent pour en venir à bout le plus rapidement possible »

« C'est affreux toutes ces disparitions ! Vous avez une idée de ce dont il s'agit ? »

« Non »

Je décidai d'entrer avant de sombrer à nouveau dans ma peur.

« J'y vais. Je dois prendre Angela en passant »

« Oh ! Mais j'aurais voulu t'y emmener »Se leva Renée, et je souris

« On se retrouve au lycée »

Je quittai la maison, et montai dans mon pick-up pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Je roulai en chantonnant sur les musiques qui passaient malgré les crachats de ma radio, et atteignis rapidement la maison d'Angela. Je souris en la voyant déjà à la porte.

« Hey ! Tu as l'air soulagée »Me moquai-je alors qu'elle s'installait.

« Ouais. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes qui a répondu présent pour aujourd'hui ! La maison est un véritable capharnaüm ! »Sourit-elle.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à sa maison, et repartis.

« Alors, tu as du monde ? »Demandai-je, ne voulant pas que le silence s'installe.

« Oui. Mes trois tantes, et mes grands-parents »

Nous rîmes devant son air effaré, et elle me posa la même question. Je perdis mon sourire et elle se rétracta.

« En fait, je n'ai que Charlie et Renée »Répondis-je tout de même en m'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

« Estimes-toi heureuse ! Tu échappes aux commentaires identiques de tous tes proches ! »

J'haussai les épaules et fixai la route.

« Alors, tu as eu des nouvelles pour la fac ? »

« Pour les arts, oui. Et toi ? »

« Dartmouth. Le commerce »

« Cool ! Mais c'est pas à côté »Fit-elle remarquer, tristement.

« On pourrait quand même garder contact »Proposai-je en me garant sur le parking du lycée.

« Tu as mon adresse mail »Sourit-elle, et j'approuvai.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres élèves, et je vis Alice appuyée contre la portière d'une voiture que je n'avais jamais vue.

Elle sourit, et me rejoignit de son pas dansant.

« Salut, Bella »

« Salut. Tu… »

« Bella, tu es désespérante ! Profites de cette journée, jamais Edward n'aurait voulu que tu fasses cette tête d'enterrement pour ce moment unique »Chuchota-t-elle alors que nous avancions dans la grande salle où la cérémonie aurait lieu.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? »Demandai-je tout de même. Comment pouvait-elle être si insouciante ? Ses frères et sœurs, et même son petit-ami risquait gros, et elle restait elle-même.

« Tout ira bien. Hey ! Regarde les chapeaux, ils sont classes pour une fois »

Et je me laissai emporter par son enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que les familles arrivent et que nous soyons appelés par ordre alphabétique.

Je pris ma place, et vis le regard ému de Renée à côté de Charlie. Je souris pour faire bonne figure, mais quand les noms des Cullen furent énoncés, je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac, et retins à grande peine mes larmes.

Au moins, je ne pleurais plus sur mon passé. Je pleurais sur mon avenir qui était si peu certain à cause de ces nouveaux nés qui menaçaient. J'inspirai à fond en entendant mon nom, et allai prendre le rouleau de papier qu'on me tendait. J'allais m'asseoir, en croisant le regard d'Alice.

Un regard perdu.

Je me retins de ne pas la rejoindre en courant pour lui demander ce qu'elle voyait.

Et je regrettai qu'elle puisse contrôler aussi parfaitement son visage. Même si ce qu'elle avait vu était inquiétant, elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Je supportai le reste de la cérémonie, en étant sur des charbons ardents, et quand enfin, je pus rejoindre mes parents, j'en profitai pour attraper Alice par le bras.

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? »

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche une seconde avant de parler d'une voix tremblante.

« Ils sont en train de les chercher…Ils sont plus malins qu'on ne le pensait »

« Ils vont bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. Ca change si vite »

Nous plongeâmes dans le regard l'une de l'autre, et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Ses yeux se déplacèrent derrière moi, et je compris que Renée et Charlie arrivaient. J'essuyai discrètement ma joue, et suppliai

« Reste avec moi. Alice, je ne pourrai pas supporter ça seule »

Elle esquissa un sourire de convenance, et dit tout bas

« Je passerai te voir un peu plus tard. Bella, s'il te plait, essaie de ne rien laisser voir » Elle se tourna vers Renée qui se plaçait à mes côtés et sourit « Bonjour »

« Renée, je te présente Alice Cullen »Dis-je sans regarder ma mère en face.

« Bonjour, on s'est déjà rencontré, non ? »

« Oui. Au début, à votre arrivée. Bella, on s'appelle »Fit-elle en se retournant et j'acquiesçai, tentée de la retenir par le bras.

Quand elle eut disparu parmi les autres élèves, je me retournai vers mes parents, et leur souris.

« Oh ma chérie, ce que je suis contente ! »Assura Renée, et je me forçai à paraître enjouée, pour faire écho à ses sentiments.

« Alors ? Enfin ? »Fit Charlie avec amusement, et j'hochai la tête en tenant fermement mon diplôme dans mes mains.

« Oh que oui ! Il était temps »Affirmai-je en les suivant jusque sur le parking, et je vis le regard énigmatique de Renée.

Qu'entendait-elle dans ma phrase ?

« Je vous invite au restaurant les filles »Annonça Charlie, et je grimaçai. Son restaurant, c'était la cantine qu'il avait depuis toujours.

« Allons-y. As-tu prévu quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Non »Avouai-je.

J'avais prévu quelque chose. Mais sans Edward, et sa famille, c'était peu réalisable.

Elle hocha la tête et monta dans mon pick-up.

Le diner se passa dans l'euphorie qui possédait tout le monde dans l'établissement. La serveuse me félicitait sans cesse, et les amis de Charlie en faisaient autant.

Quand on arriva au dessert, je vis Renée sortir quelque chose de son sac à mains.

« Tiens ma chérie. C'est quelque chose qui passe dans notre famille, à chaque fin de lycée »Elle posa devant moi une petite boite emballée.

« Maman… »Fis-je avec émotions en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Soudain, j'oubliai les peurs qui me possédaient et me concentrai sur le plaisir que j'avais à partager ce moment avec mes deux parents.

J'ouvris la boite, et découvris une paire de boucle d'oreille que j'avais admiré un nombre incalculable de fois aux oreilles de Renée.

« Oh merci ! »

« Tu les mérites mon cœur »Sourit-elle en passant un doigt sur ma joue, submergée par l'émotion.

« Allez, allez, ne pleurez pas »Intervint Charlie, gêné.

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Renée, et nous finîmes nos desserts en parlant des gens qui nous entouraient.

Quand nous rentrâmes, je saluai mes parents en souriant et les remerciant pour la soirée qui m'avait plu.

Je montai dans ma chambre pour attraper mon pyjama quand je sentis toutes mes angoisses revenir.

Ca faisait presque 36h que je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Edward, et la perspective de passer la nuit seule ne me réjouissait pas. Lentement, j'allai dans la salle de bain et me préparai pour aller au lit. La vision des cicatrices sur mes poignets fit renaître une vague de larmes, et je m'appuyai contre le lavabo pour pleurer.

Cette fois, je ne savais plus pourquoi je pleurais.

Pour mon passé ? Qui finalement remontait à quelques jours près à un an.

Ou pour l'avenir incertain d'Edward et de sa famille ? Les seuls qui avaient pu m'aider à reprendre goût à la vie.

« Bella »Renée frappa à la porte, et je relevai les yeux, et essuyai mes joues avant de remettre mes protège-poignets et d'ouvrir la porte.

Je tentai un sourire, mais sus qu'il était faux et apparaissait comme tel, en voyant l'air concerné de ma mère.

Elle tendit les bras vers moi, et je me réfugiai dans son embrasse.

« Dis-moi, Bella »Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je…Il… »Commençai-je, en ne sachant pas comment dire le peu que je pouvais lui dire. J'inspirai, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Renée me suivit et attendit que je continue. « Edward a du partir pour une urgence…Et…J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas… »

« De quel genre d'urgence s'agit-il, chérie ? »

Comment lui dire sans parler des vampires ?

« Des connaissances à lui sont dans de sérieux problèmes, et…Ca implique des gangs armés »

« Ma pauvre, chérie. Ce n'est rien, je suis sûr qu'il saura faire attention »

Elle s'approcha et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu aies raison »

Renée sourit, et posa son index sous mon menton

« Je suis une maman, j'ai toujours raison »

J'esquissai un sourire à cette réponse qui ne ressemblait pas à la mère que je connaissais.

« Merci »Soufflai-je.

« Merci à toi, Bella. De me laisser te soutenir » Elle s'arrêta pour étudier mon expression, et reprit « Je ne m'inquiète pas, chérie. Tu es forte, tu me le prouves aujourd'hui. Tu as apprécié la soirée, et tu me laisses être proche de toi. Bella, tu es extraordinaire. Aie confiance en cet Edward. Je suis sur que si tu l'as rencontré dans ces circonstances, c'est qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans ta vie »

J'assimilai ses propos et annonçai

« Je lui ai dit pour l'année dernière »

« C'est bien, ma chérie. Il fallait que tu le fasses, pour ton bien. Et il est resté »

« Il est tellement…Prévenant, et…Je crois qu'il est amoureux de moi »Je sentis une rougeur colorer mes joues alors que Renée souriait.

« Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Même si j'ai peur parfois, c'est une chose sur laquelle je peux compter. J'aime Edward »

« Bella, je suis vraiment rassurée de te voir dans cet état d'esprit. Finalement, c'était pas si mal de venir dans cette petite ville »

« Ca a été la seconde chance dont j'avais besoin »Acquiesçai-je.

Nous sourîmes, et Renée m'enlaça une fois de plus avant de m'embrasser sur la joue

« Ma petite fille, tu es si merveilleuse. Tu mérites ce bonheur. Et je suis certaine que tes peurs sont injustifiées en ce qui concerne le départ d'Edward »

J'inspirai à fond et souris, hésitante.

Pourvu qu'elle ait raison.

Renée quitta bientôt ma chambre, et je m'installai à la fenêtre, sous la lune, me demandant où pouvait bien être Edward. Et surtout, ce qu'il faisait.

Alice arriva par surprise, seulement cette fois-ci je ne sursautais pas, et elle sourit, sans que cela ne se reflète dans ses yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »M'inquiétai-je d'emblée.

« C'est plus compliqué que prévu »

« Non »Suppliai-je, et je tombai dans ses bras, le cœur déchiré.

NOTE :alors ? on a sorti les mouchoirs ? xD Un chapitre entier sans voir Edward, avez-vous survécu ? Lol

Préparez-vous à une autre facette de sadisme, loool

arwen59560 : au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitres il me reste…Mais si ça te rassure, il y en a encore un bon nombre étant donné les idées qui me reste ;)

mimily : erreur, je me suis peut-être mal exprimée, mais Rose ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Bella. Edward est au courant, comme Alice qui a eu une vision. Mais tous deux gardent le secret !

anonyme : j'ai vu le film 3fois, et lu les livres (mais là, je ne sais pas combien de fois exactement lol) pourquoi ?

Allez, tenez bon. La suite jeudi soir

bsx


	21. Chapter 21

Wow, et encore un chapitre tard ! Désolée !

Bon alors, puisque vous avez survécu tant bien que mal au chapitre précédent, savourez celui-ci ;)

Je suis heureuse de savoir que pour certaines d'entre vous aussi, les journées sont dures (Caro30 et mamamoya, excellent !)

Bon, et puis pour la suite du récit avec le premier vampire et tout le tralala, patience, ça arrive ! xD

Un grand merci à ma Bêta, Demoisel ! et à tout le monde aussi, évidemment !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Renée quitta bientôt ma chambre, et je m'installai à la fenêtre, sous la lune, me demandant où pouvait bien être Edward. Et surtout, ce qu'il faisait._

_Alice arriva par surprise, seulement cette fois-ci je ne sursautais pas, et elle sourit, sans que cela ne se reflète dans ses yeux._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? »M'inquiétai-je d'emblée._

_« C'est plus compliqué que prévu »_

_« Non »Suppliai-je, et je tombai dans ses bras, le cœur déchiré._

Bonne lecture

**20-Il va revenir**

J'avais pleuré longtemps dans ses bras, avant qu'Alice ne puisse placer un mot.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tout simplement droit d'aimer Edward, sans me préoccuper du reste ?

J'essuyai mes joues avant de lever les yeux vers Alice. Elle me regardait, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« Ca va aller ? »Demanda-t-elle doucement, alors que je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'hochai la tête, trop peu convaincue par ma voix. « Esme est partie les rejoindre, et Edward a demandé à ce que je reste avec toi »Commença-t-elle, et son regard se porta sur un point dans le vide. Je vis son envie d'être auprès de sa famille, et je me serai frappée la tête contre un mur pour me punir si elle n'avait pas tenu mon bras dans une poigne serrée.

« Il…Il l'a demandé ? »Murmurai-je, des sanglots toujours présents dans ma voix.

Elle sembla revenir à la réalité, et posa un regard attendri sur moi.

« Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Il a peur que tu fasses une rechute »Sourit-elle, et je baissai les yeux.

C'était bien ça que je sentais en moi.

Le fait de retomber plus bas que je l'avais déjà été depuis un an.

« Il m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je pense que je pourrai survivre en sachant qu'il va revenir »

Tout mon espoir était sensible dans ma voix, et dans mes yeux.

J'avais une chance de rester saine d'esprit si Edward revenait à moi.

« Je ne sais pas Bella. Je dois t'avouer que je suis aussi aveugle que toi sur ce coup-là, et tu peux me croire si je te dis que je deviens folle. J'ai beau me concentré, rien n'apparaît jamais de la même manière » On entendait bien la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et nous sentîmes le réconfort et le soutien se répandre dans nos veines.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment, pendant lequel je regardais dehors, alors qu'Alice fixait le mur en face de nous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois pas si clairement que tu le voudrais ? »Demandai-je en reposant mes yeux sur elle. Elle grimaça avant de répondre

« Mon pouvoir est subjectif. Selon la décision qui est prise, je vois des choses différentes. Toi, par exemple, je t'ai vu arriver. Mais ça n'a pu se faire que lorsque tu t'étais entièrement décidée. Tu n'imagines pas les avenirs que je t'ai vu alors que tu hésitais entre venir ici, ou quitter le pays »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Alors elle savait, avant même de me rencontrer, que j'étais torturée. Suffisamment torturée pour ne pas savoir quoi faire de ce que j'étais.

« Alors ceux qu'ils sont partis combattre changent d'avis…Comme de chemises ? »Demandai-je, à nouveau.

Alice sourit à la comparaison, et hocha la tête.

« Ils font des victimes, mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient bu la dernière goutte de sang de l'humain, ils ne savent pas s'ils seront transformés ou pas » Je me redressai, et elle ajouta « Si Edward sait que je t'ai parlé du processus de transformation, il va me tuer »

« On ne dira rien »Promis-je, déjà curieuse.

« Notre morsure est un venin qui se répand dans les veines. Si le cœur bat toujours, la personne sera transformée au bout de trois jours, en général. Mais si on a soif, et par 'on', j'entends le vampire, bien sûr, on peut ne pas faire attention à la quantité de sang qu'on avale, et on se retrouve avec un cadavre sur les bras, au lieu d'un nouveau né »

« Alors le coup de faire boire du sang au futur vampire, c'est du vent ? »

Je m'installai en tailleur, prête à l'écouter avec encore plus d'attention. Alice sourit et s'assit sur ses talons.

« Totalement ! Ce n'est que du mythe, je suppose que ça rassure les gens. Temps qu'on n'a pas bu du sang de vampire, on est sauvé »

« Alors c'est pour ça que Rose n'aime pas vraiment cet am… »Je me repris à temps pour dire « Cette amitié entre Edward et moi. Parce que s'il me mordait, je pourrais être transformée…Ou tuée »

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté, et me regarda comme si elle m'étudiait. Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre, mal à l'aise, triturant mes protège-poignets. Puis elle sourit, et hocha la tête.

Bon sang qu'avait-elle déduit de mes propos ? Et des battements accélérés de mon cœur ?

« En partie. Je crois que Rose est surtout jalouse de toi »

« De moi ? »

Je me pointai du doigt avec étonnement.

« Bella, tu es ce qu'elle aurait voulu être » Alice posa sa main sur mon bras, et je me rendis compte que ses contacts ne me faisaient plus peur. « Rose te racontera elle-même son histoire, si elle veut. Mais sache que l'humaine que tu es n'est pas du tout ce qui la repousse…Elle crève de jalousie en voyant tout ce que tu peux faire »

Je baissai la tête.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était me renfermer sur moi-même et ne respirer que grâce à un vampire.

« Et puis, le fait que nous soyons proches de toi l'ennuie. Elle a peur que tu sois transformée et que tu ne puisses pas profiter de ce que tu es au fond de toi, ni de ce que la vie offre aux humains »

« La mort. C'est tout ce qui nous est offerts »

« Tu sais bien que non. Il y a plein de choses que les humains peuvent faire, et nous non. Nous ne pouvons pas rêver d'avenir, d'abord. Tout pour nous, se substitue. Rien n'est plus important qu'autre chose. A part peut-être nos âmes-sœurs, si nous les trouvons »

« Mais ça veut dire, la fin »Fis-je avec entêtement.

Les humains n'avaient rien d'enviable. Ils mouraient tous un jour, alors que les vampires pouvaient traverser les siècles sans souffrir du temps qui passait.

« Et parfois, il est préférable de pouvoir mettre fin à quelque chose. Tu n'as pas idée de l'ennuie qui peut nous posséder parfois en voyant que l'avenir est le même pour nous. Traverser les siècles, seuls, sans but précis »

Son regard se voila, et je me penchai

« Si tu pouvais, tu redeviendrais humaine ? »

Elle me regarda une seconde, et reporta son regard plus loin.

« Je ne crois pas. Ce que je dis peut sembler paradoxal, mais j'aime être un vampire. C'est tellement…Grisant. Et puis j'ai une carte de crédit inépuisable, et une taille parfaite pour faire les magasins jusqu'à la fin de temps, rien ne vaut ça ! »

Je ris en même temps qu'elle, et posai mon regard sur mon réveil.

« Dis-moi qu'ils reviennent bientôt »Suppliai-je, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas.

Elle grimaça, et inspira doucement, comme pour se calmer.

« Dès que j'en sais plus, je te préviens »Affirma-t-elle, et j'acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais rien lui demander de plus. « Bonne nuit, Bella »

Je souris, et m'allongeai. Alice en fit autant, au bord du lit, comme la veille.

****

Mercredi après-midi, Renée et moi avions fait des courses pour les quelques jours à venir, et nous avions discuté de mon avenir à la fac. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas rester à Forks, alors que Dartmouth était à l'opposé du pays. Charlie nous avait, quant à lui, laissées gérer cette question, s'attelant à son travail de shérif, pour prévenir toute nouvelle disparition.

Je perdis la cadence alors que je pédalais pendant la balade à vélo que nous faisions, et vis que je m'écartai de ma route, une voiture en face de moi. Je repris de justesse mon cap et tentai de me concentrer sur mes pédales, et ma respiration.

« Ca va, Bella ? »Demanda Renée alors que nous posions pieds à terre à un feu.

« Hum hum »J'hochai la tête en évitant son regard.

Renée m'observa du coin de l'œil alors que je fixais droit devant moi.

Aux infos à la radio, ils avaient dit que de nouvelles personnes étaient portées disparues dans la région, et j'avais beau me répéter les mots apaisants d'Alice, j'angoissai. Je savais, au fond de moi, que c'était ridicule de m'inquiéter à ce point, mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes réactions. J'avais tellement besoin d'Edward à mes côtés, que son absence était insupportable.

Le feu passa au vert, et je fis en sorte d'évacuer la tension qu'il y avait en moi, en me concentrant sur cette activité que Renée et moi avions pris l'habitude de pratiquer ensemble pendant nos vacances. C'était tout d'abord, un bon moyen pour explorer les environs, et aussi une activité qui nous laissait être ensemble, sans avoir à parler. Nous tournâmes à droite, en direction de la forêt, et je sentis en moi, l'envie impétueuse de continuer jusque chez les Cullen. J'accélérai et Renée me suivit.

« Tu connais l'endroit ? »Demanda-t-elle alors que le chemin se rétrécissait.

« Les Cullen habitent par là »Répondis-je en regardant avec attention ma route.

Nous continuâmes en silence, puis, je vis apparaître un mur de la maison.

« C'est superbe »Souffla Renée alors que nous descendions de nos vélos.

J'acquiesçai, et me doutai qu'Alice attendait de pouvoir nous ouvrir.

Je frappai à peine à la porte, qu'elle s'ouvrit, et Alice était aussi souriante que possible. Malgré tout, je reconnus l'angoisse dans son regard doré.

Renée laissa sa surprise devant la beauté d'Alice apparaître sur son visage, et je souris.

« Hey ! Ca ne dérange pas qu'on soit venues faire un coucou ? »Demandai-je en suivant Alice dans le salon.

« Absolument pas ! Bonjour, madame »

« Renée »Rectifia celle-ci en tournant sur elle-même pour apprécier l'espace. Puis elle nous regarda, et je triturai nerveusement mes protège-poignets. J'avais hâte de savoir si Alice avait des nouvelles d'Edward. Et surtout, j'avais envie de m'asseoir au piano.

'Tu ne sais pas en jouer !' Se moqua ma petite voix, et je m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je ne voulais que m'asseoir et laisser mes doigts courir sur les touches. Je voulais m'installer à l'endroit où j'avais vu Edward pour la dernière fois, dans un moment heureux.

« Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Vous êtes venues ici en vélo ? »

« En effet, oui. C'est vraiment escarpé jusqu'ici »

J'oubliai ma mère et Alice, et allai jusqu'au piano. Il était tel que je me le rappelais, et mon cœur se serra devant le banc vide. Edward y avait sa place.

Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Renée et Alice s'assirent au salon, et j'occultai leur conversation, pour me concentrer sur la berceuse qu'Edward avait écrite pour moi. Je soupirai, et sentis mon téléphone portable vibrer dans ma poche.

« Allô ? »Décrochai-je en ne regardant pas le nom de l'appelant, les doigts sur les touches du piano.

« Hey, Bella, c'est Angela »

« Salut, Ang', ça va ? »Avec étonnement, je sentis de l'enthousiasme dans ma voix, alors je détachai mon regard de l'instrument, et écoutai

« Ouais…Ma famille est partie, enfin ! »Nous rîmes devant le soulagement qu'elle manifestait et elle reprit « Avec les copains, on va à La Push demain, tu veux venir ? »

Je restai silencieuse.

Aller à La Push, ou rester chez moi à me morfondre ?

J'inspirai à fond, et sentis les regards de Renée et Alice sur mon dos. Je me tournai, et regardai Alice, espérant une réponse de sa part. Elle sourit, encourageante.

J'hochai la tête, et répondis

« Pourquoi pas, ouais. Mais je ne sais pas y aller »

« Génial ! Ben veut bien qu'on passe te prendre »Assura-t-elle après une seconde.

« D'accord »

Nous raccrochâmes alors, et désespérai de pouvoir parler à Alice toute seule. Renée se leva alors, et je sus que je n'aurais pas de réponse immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée pour votre famille, j'espère vraiment que tout s'arrangera »Dit-elle.

« J'en suis certaine »Affirma Alice, en insistant sur le 'certaine'. Mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine, et Alice me sourit, complice. Je lui rendis son sourire, et vins l'enlacer avec soulagement.

« Merci »Soufflai-je, et elle resserra ses bras autour de moi, comme signe de soutien.

Renée et moi quittâmes alors notre hôte, et nous retournâmes vers chez nous. Je vis les yeux scrutateurs de ma mère, et me sentis mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle craqua avant moi, comme nous parvenions dans le quartier de la maison de Charlie.

« Tu vas me le dire ? »

« Te dire quoi ? »Fis-je, innocente.

« Le besoin que tu as eu d'aller chez les Cullen, pour ne faire que t'asseoir devant le piano »

J'entendis sa curiosité, et détournai le regard sur la route.

« Je…Il me manque »Avouai-je, dans un souffle.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? »Demanda-t-elle, doucement alors que nous descendions de nos vélos pour arriver à la maison.

« J'ai besoin de lui »Fis-je consciente que ça n'était pas réellement une réponse.

Nous déposions nos vélos sur le côté de la maison quand on entendit une voiture arriver. Je me tournai d'un bloc, le cœur battant, le sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Hey, Jacob »Sourit Renée en le voyant descendre de voiture.

« Bonjour, Renée, Bella »Répondit-il, en faisant un signe de tête vers moi.

« On peut t'aider ? »Demanda Renée en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

« En fait…Je m'attaque à la rénovation d'une nouvelle voiture, et je voulais savoir si le pick-up était en bon état…Au cas où… »Fit-il en désignant mon véhicule, à quelques mètres de lui.

Je fis un pas vers mon pick-up, possessive.

« Et pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas ? »Fis-je, amère.

Il sembla hésiter, et je savais que c'était à cause du peu de fois que nous nous étions vus, pendant lesquelles je n'avais pas été très agréable.

« Bella ! Tu pourrais être plus sympathique, c'est gentil à toi Jacob d'être venu voir. Tu parlais d'un problème avec la radio, non ? »Intervint Renée, et je crus que j'allais la tuer. Je grimaçai et balayai sa remarque de la main

« Mais non, mais non. Rien de grave »

« Tu sais, je peux vérifier »Proposa Jacob, et je le détaillai de la tête aux pieds.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je vis qu'il en faisait autant avec moi.

De quel droit me reluquait-il ?

Il dut voir mon regard noir, car il changea de jambe d'appui, en même temps que je tirai sur mes protège-poignets.

« Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ? »Sourit Renée, et je trouvais qu'elle était assez sympathique pour deux.

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'installai à mon ordinateur.

Je restai quelques minutes à fixer l'écran sans bouger, puis j'entendis une nouvelle alerte de mail. Je l'ouvris, et cessai de respirer.

C'était Natalia, à nouveau.

J'hésitai à poursuivre ma lecture, et m'y résolus.

_Hey !_

_C'est ma dernière tentative pour renouer avec toi. Je crois que j'ai compris le message. Je suis vraiment triste, et surtout je m'en veux, parce que cette situation est ma faute… Bella, j'espère que tu as repris ta vie, et que tu regardes tout notre passé avec un regard attendri. J'ai décidé que je n'allais pas aller chez ma tante pour les vacances, ça risquerait de te faire du mal. Au contraire, je vais en Europe, ouais, mes parents m'ont offert un voyage là-bas, j'ai hâte ! Comme quand on était petite, tu te souviens ?_

_Zut, je m'étais promise de ne pas te rappeler le passé, au cas où tu sois encore blessée._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Tu me manques, toujours_

_Ta Nat._

J'essuyai les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, et inspirai à fond.

L'Europe.

Depuis toutes petites, on rêvait d'y partir en vacances.

Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, ni pourquoi je le faisais, je cliquai sur 'Répondre' et laissai mes doigts appuyer sur les touches.

Quand j'eus fini, je relus rapidement les quelques mots, sentant une nouvelle énergie grandir en moi.

_Hey !_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te réponds, alors que je sens mon estomac se nouer aux souvenirs de tout ce que nous avons vécu, mais je le fais._

_Je suis désolée que tu n'ailles pas voir ta tante, mais après tout, l'Europe, c'est cent fois mieux. Tu vas voir toutes ces choses, et je t'envie._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai écrit ça !_

_Félicitations pour la fin du lycée. _

_Enfin !_

_Au revoir,_

_Bells._

J'inspirai à fond, et lançai l'envoie du mail avant de faire marche arrière.

Avais-je réellement répondu à mon ancienne meilleure amie ?

Je secouai la tête pour sortir de la transe où j'étais, et me levai pour descendre préparer le diner quand mon portable vibra à nouveau.

Un nouveau message.

J'ouvris, et lus

Bella. Je fais le plus vite possible. Tu me manques. Fais de beaux rêves. Edward

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je répondis

Edward. Tu me manques. Fais attention à toi. Je t'en prie. Bella.

Lentement, j'atteignis le rez-de-chaussée, et je remarquai que Jacob était parti. Je retrouvai alors Renée dans la cuisine, en train de préparer une salade composée.

« Tu aurais pu rester avec nous »Fit-elle remarquer en coupant les tomates.

« Je n'arrive pas »Avouai-je en sortant de quoi faire la vinaigrette.

Renée se lava les mains et me tendit le saladier.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas qu'Edward au monde ? Chérie, ça serait vraiment bien que tu vois d'autres personnes »

« C'est ce que je fais demain. Je vais à…La Push »Dis-je, en réalisant que je croiserai surement Jacob.

'Respire, Bella. Tu pourras faire comme s'il n'existe pas'

Je soupirai alors que Renée souriait, visiblement ravie de cette nouvelle.

****

Ben conduisait lentement.

J'étais sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, et je retenais des soupirs d'agacement. Même si je ne pouvais pas conduire rapidement avec mon pick-up, j'aimais la vitesse, l'adrénaline qui montait en moi devant la vitesse.

« …Et donc elle est partie, furax »Disait Angela, et je réalisai que je n'avais pas écouté. Enfin, pas entièrement.

« Ah oui ? »Fis-je, et elle se retourna, consciente que je n'avais pas écouté. Je grimaçai. « Jessica est partie énervée de la fête après la remise des diplômes, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Mais pourquoi ? »Insista-t-elle, alors que Ben soupirait, regrettant surement d'avoir accepté de me prendre au passage pour aller à La Push.

« Euh… »Fut la seule réponse que je lui donnais, et elle secoua la tête.

« Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les potins, mais ça risque d'être vital cette après-midi. Jess et Mike ont rompu, et ça risque d'être tendu entre eux »

« Elle a rompu parce que quoi d'abord ? »Demandai-je en me penchant vers elle pour être sur de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Va savoir ! Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils se sont disputés après une danse. Des rumeurs courent que c'est parce que Mike était tête en l'air »

« Il était pas tête en l'air ! »Intervint Ben, et Angela et moi lui lançâmes un regard noir.

De quel droit nous interrompait-il ?

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, et fixa son attention sur la route.

« Donc Jess a pété un plomb, et elle est repartie seule de la soirée »Finit Angela, et j'acquiesçai.

« Ok. Donc ne pas s'interroger si on les voit à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre »Fis-je, comme si je me faisais une note personnelle.

« Tu as tout compris. Tiens, Tyler et son cousin sont déjà là »Fit-elle remarquer en désignant la voiture de Tyler.

Ben se gara non loin, et nous descendîmes pour rejoindre les autres, déjà sur la plage.

On avança et je repérai immédiatement Mike avec d'autres élèves de notre ancienne classe. A plusieurs mètres de là, emmitouflées dans des pulls, les filles dont Jessica lançaient des regards noirs aux garçons.

« Salut »Fit Angela, alors que Ben retrouvait les autres.

« Bella, tu es venue »Remarqua Laurène, acide, et je souris, provocatrice.

Décidément, malgré la fin des cours, elle n'avait pas pris un gramme de cervelle.

« Dites, il fait plutôt froid »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a les pulls…Mais tu ne dois pas être habituée, à Phoenix, ça doit être super ensoleillé à cette période de l'année »Répondit Jessica, et je serrai les poings.

Génial. Si en plus elles étaient aussi glaciales que le pôle Nord, j'allais vraiment regretter d'être venue !

Je m'assis, et leurs conversations reprirent sur les garçons qui étaient à plusieurs mètres de là, en train d'improviser des équipes d'escalades des rochers qui nous entouraient.

« Vous connaissez les rumeurs qui circulent sur les Quileute ? »

La voix de Laurène me ramena à ce qu'elles disaient.

« Un truc sur la magie noire ? »Demanda une fille dont je n'arrivais jamais à me souvenir le prénom.

« Encore mieux ! Certains d'entre eux auraient une sorte de pouvoirs. Ils pourraient faire renaître des gens »

« C'est quoi l'intérêt ? »

« Pff ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est ce qui se dit sur eux »

J'abandonnai l'idée de les écouter.

Comment pouvait-on raconter et croire ce genre de choses ?

'Le mec dont tu es amoureuse est un vampire' Souffla la petite voix en moi, et je me levai brusquement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et je posai une main sur mon genou

« Des fourmis »

Je m'éloignai, sans attirer leur attention plus longtemps, et allai vers la mer.

L'eau était calme, et sale, et le vent faisait rentrer le sable dans mes oreilles, et mes yeux. Je luttai pour attacher mes cheveux quand j'entendis

« Salut Bella »

Sa voix était vraiment étrange dans le vent, mais je savais de qui il s'agissait. Je rebaissai les mains le long de mon corps, et me tournai vers lui.

« Salut Jacob »

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »Il désigna mes anciens camarades, et j'haussai les épaules.

« C'est pas très intéressant de leurs côtés »

« Ouais, il parait que de mettre des filles dans une même pièce ça peut donner tout un ensemble de ragots »Sourit-il, ironique.

« Ou des crêpages de chignons, au choix »Renchéris-je, en croisant mes bras autour de moi.

« Personnellement, je suis partant pour jouer l'arbitre dans le crêpage »

Je ris doucement à sa plaisanterie, et le vis se figer.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la première fois que tu me parles, et surtout sans me lancer des regards assassins »

Je me mordis la lèvre, et tirai sur mes protège-poignets, mal à l'aise. « Pardon, si je ne suis pas très délicat. Il paraît qu'on s'habitue »

Je souris faiblement et commençai à marcher, ayant besoin de faire quelque chose.

Jacob me suivit, à quelques pas sur mon côté.

« Alors le lycée, c'est fini pour toi ? »

« Oui »Répondis-je simplement.

Comment pouvais-je être aussi prompte à lui parler alors qu'à peine quelques semaines plus tôt je l'aurais rembarré ?

'Edward'

Quoi Edward ? M'agaçai-je toute seule alors que Jacob me parlait.

'Il t'a aidée. Tu avais besoin de lui pour retrouver goût à la vie'

« Je ne me sers pas d'Edward ! »M'agaçai-je à voix haute, et je vis le regard interdit de Jacob.

« Pardon ? »

« Euh…Non rien. Tu disais ? »Je souris, tentant de paraître repentante.

« Je te disais que j'étais désolé de la manière dont nos dernières rencontres s'étaient déroulées »

« Oh ! Moi aussi, j'ai pas été très sympa »

Et je réalisai que je ne mentais pas. A présent, ça me dérangeait d'avoir agi ainsi avec Jacob. Après tout, c'était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, je pouvais faire un effort.

Jacob me regarda de travers, et s'écria

« Qui que tu sois, sors de ce corps ! »

Je ris en secouant la tête, et nous marchâmes dans un silence agréable pour revenir auprès des autres.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

D'abord je le fuyais, voire l'ignorais. Ensuite je riais de ses blagues idiotes.

'Edward' Souffla à nouveau la petite voix en moi, et je compris.

Edward m'avait beaucoup aidée en m'incitant à me confier à lui, autant qu'à lui faire confiance. Alors maintenant, je renouais avec le monde. Et mon premier pas avait été de m'avouer mon amour pour Edward. Le second de répondre au mail de Natalia, et le troisième, ou un second bis, était de parler avec Jacob Black.

« C'est moi, ou on n'a pas de nouvelles des Cullen depuis le bal ? »Demanda Tyler en ouvrant une canette de soda qu'il sortait de sa glacière.

« Et ça t'ennuie ? Personnellement, j'en suis ravi »Assura Mike, et Eric acquiesça en riant.

« Tu ne les as pas invités? »M'interrogea Laurène, et dans sa question j'entendis l'étonnement. C'était vrai que j'avais passé tout mon temps avec les Cullen depuis quelques semaines, ça pouvait les étonner.

« Ils sont partis en voyage »Dis-je, en tirant sur mes protège-poignets.

« De toute façon, les Cullen ne viennent pas ici »Assura un des Quileute, et je relevai la tête avec étonnement en entendant le ton ferme et menaçant de sa voix.

J'haussai un sourcil et vis le hochement de tête unanime des amis de Jacob.

Que voulaient-ils dire par là ?

Les conversations enchaînèrent sur les projets de vacances, et je me tournai vers Jacob, prête lui poser des questions.

Il me lança un regard inquiet, alors je souris doucement, montrant un air innocent sur mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? »Demandai-je en désignant le Quileute qui avait parlé.

Jacob le regarda avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

« Suis-moi »

Il se leva, et me tendit la main.

Ok.

Je n'étais pas prête à ça !

J'avalai difficilement, consciente du regard étonné de Jacob, et me levai par mes propres moyens. Sa main retomba sur ses côtés, et je fis quelques pas à l'écart, décidant ainsi de l'endroit où nous irions.

J'étais curieuse mais pas dingue. Je ne le connaissais pas, et je n'étais pas prête à me lier avec lui. On parlait, comme je parlais avec les autres. Point barre.

'Point barre' Répéta ma petite voix, comme pour asséner ça.

« Alors ? »Demandai-je, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, sentant mon estomac se contracter.

« Tu sors avec l'un des Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? »Attaqua-t-il, et il me prit de court. Je me mis sur la défensive, et relevai le menton. « Ca va, calme-toi ! Je ne te fais rien ! »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors ? »Répondis-je, acide.

Il regarda à nouveau vers ses amis, puis me fixa.

« Les Cullen n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. C'est notre territoire »

« Votre quoi ? »M'étonnai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Jacob soupira, et marcha encore sur quelques mètres. Je le suivis à bonne distance.

« Les Quileute sont sensés descendre des loups »Commença-t-il, et je me figeai.

Aurais-je droit à un cours sur la mythologie ?

« Ah oui ? »Fis-je, pour la forme.

Jacob hocha la tête et emprisonna mon regard dans le sien. Je frissonnai.

Non, décidément, je n'appréciais pas ce qu'il était.

Je me forçai à rester à portée de voix, je devais savoir ce que les Cullen avaient à voir avec les Quileute.

« Et nous combattons les 'Sangs froids' »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Les Sangs froids ? »

« Je te dis ça parce que tu es au courant pour eux, j'en suis sûr, c'est obligé étant donné ta relation avec l'un d'eux »Il grimaça à cette simple idée, et je serrai les poings.

De quel droit jugeait-il les Cullen ?

Eux qui étaient partis combattre d'autres vampires pour éviter qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici !

« Et tu entends quoi par là ? »Lançai-je.

« On les surveille, tu sais. Et surtout toi. Même si tu prends ce risque par toi-même, on ne peut pas les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent »

« Jacob, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Je me détournai, et priai pour que l'après-midi finisse vite.

****

J'étais dans ma chambre depuis peu, ce jeudi soir, enfin rentrée de La Push où j'avais passé mon temps à éviter Jacob et ses amis, quand je lançai une recherche sur ce qui m'intéressait en ce moment.

Les Quileute.

Leurs légendes étaient intéressantes, mais j'appris surtout la légende qui parlait des loups. Et restai estomaquée devant mes découvertes.

Les Quileute étaient assimilés à des loups-garous !

Je me reculai contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, et tentai de reprendre une respiration normale.

Et ces loups-garous combattaient les 'Sangs froids'.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me sortit de mes pensées, et je pris l'appel lentement.

« Allô ? »

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Mon cœur bondit, et je me redressai.

« Edward. Oh mon dieu ! Tu… »

« Tu vas surement aller au lit, mais je voulais t'entendre avant »

Mon cœur fondit à cette révélation.

« Je dormirai mieux en ayant entendu ta voix »Avouai-je en éteignant mon ordinateur, et me dirigeant vers mon lit.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt. Ca a été assez difficile »

« Oui. Alice m'a dit…Enfin, j'ai eu peur, Edward. Et encore maintenant. S'il te plait, dis-moi que vous revenez »Suppliai-je en m'adossant au mur.

« Je ne sais pas pour quand, Bella. Euh…Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu cette après-midi »

« On n'avait pas dit qu'on se voyait…Elle aurait du m'appeler je l'aurais… »

« Non. Elle n'a pas vu ton avenir. Tu avais disparu de son radar »

« C'est possible ? »

« Il faut croire. TU n'imagines pas les angoisses que j'ai eues. J'étais prêt à venir pour te chercher moi-même »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

_« De toute façon, les Cullen ne viennent pas ici »_

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me trouver »Dis-je, et je lui expliquai ma journée.

« Les Quileute…Des loups-garous ? Alors ça ! Carlisle avait pourtant dit que le gêne avait disparu »

« Carlisle ? Tu savais ? »M'étonnai-je, blessée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

« Oui. Enfin, on pensait vraiment qu'ils s'étaient éteints »

« Il faut croire que non »

« Et ce Jacob Black, c'est un ami à toi ? »Demanda-t-il, avec ce qui me sembla une pointe de jalousie.

Je souris malgré moi, et répondis

« Absolument pas…En fait, je n'ai parlé avec lui que parce que c'est le fils de Billy, le meilleur ami de Charlie. Mais il ne me dit rien qui vaille » Et j'entendis un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil. « Edward…Tu peux me chantonner ma berceuse ? »Demandai-je d'une petite voix, et je l'entendis rire doucement d'où il était. Je fermai les yeux, et mon imagination me porta à ses côtés. Dans ses bras.

« Tu es prête ? »Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, et j'acquiesçai.

Je m'installai confortablement sous ma couette, et écoutai ma berceuse, sentant mon corps se détendre.

Edward allait revenir.

J'en étais sur.

NOTE : haha ! et Encore un chapitre sans Edward, mais je vous avoue qu'il me manque aussi. Il a intérêt à vite rappliquer, c'est moi qui vous le dis (ok, je vais prendre mes médoc anti-folie-sadicité-chronique, et je reviens). Pardon pour ce délire !

Gaby, assez long ce chapitre ?

anonyme : ok, ok, j'avoue que je m'inspire (et c'est pourtant pas volontaire) au film. Mais avec les images sous les yeux, c'est plus simple d'écrire. Et pour 'speak', non, jamais vu…Alors il ne s'agit que de hasard !

Allez, tenez-le coup, la suite est pour dimanche !

PS : l'OS 2 de 'Parce que tu m'as quittée', sera en ligne dès samedi soir. Ouais, je me fais de la pub, et j'assume xD

Bisous


	22. Chapter 22

Et donc voici le chapitre que vous attendiez ! Ouais, vous avez vu, je poste tôt aujourd'hui ! Mais je me suis obligée à ne pas travailler les cours pour vous le faire, alors on dit merci à qui ? xD

En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements (j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois, mais que voulez-vous, c'est grâce à vous que la fic continue, et à mon cerveau plein d'idées plus barges les unes que les autres mais quand même !)

mamamoya : ah non ! C'est MON Edward qui chante une berceuse au téléphone ! Va pas me le piquer ! (ok, la folle dingue est de retour xD)

djjojeju : désolée pour la contrariété, j'espère que celui-ci n'aura pas cet effet ;)

jlukes : tu as langui, mais plus pour longtemps ! xD

darkgaby : ouais, le mode nain est de plus en plus lourd ! lool et puis, de toute façon, c'est cool quand je suis sadique, avoue !

phika17 : mdr, tu as exactement la réaction que j'attendais en faisant intervenir Jacob :p

stellamour : et une nouvelle ! Ravie que ça te plaise, donne-moi ton avis !

clair de lune : un peu plus d'Edward ? Ca peut se faire *sifle*

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :_ Je fermai les yeux, et mon imagination me porta à ses côtés. Dans ses bras._

_« Tu es prête ? »Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, et j'acquiesçai._

_Je m'installai confortablement sous ma couette, et écoutai ma berceuse, sentant mon corps se détendre._

_Edward allait revenir._

_J'en étais sur._

Bonne lecture

**21-Torturé**

« Bella ! Ils reviennent ! »

La voix hystérique d'Alice me vrilla les tympans en cette fin de soirée.

On était vendredi soir, et je me constituais une nouvelle playlist pour mon I-pod, quand Alice entra dans ma chambre en s'exclamant. Je sursautai et me retournai vers elle.

« Alice ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! Renée et Charlie sont en bas ! »

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire grandiose, et s'assit sur mon lit, en haussant les épaules. Je soupirai, et la rejoignis

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »S'impatienta-t-elle, et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, ne retenant plus ma joie.

« Oh Alice ! Tu en es sûr? »

Elle hocha la tête et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose, quoiqu'elle l'ait surement vu venir, je me jetai dans ses bras. Elle referma ses bras autour de moi, et je sentis un grand poids quitter mes épaules.

Mon cœur bondissait de joie dans ma poitrine, et je souriais comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps.

Un doute subsistait quand même.

Je me reculai, réalisant que c'était le premier grand contact que j'avais avec une autre personne depuis des mois, je baissai les yeux, triturant mes protège-poignets.

« Alice, dans quel état… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. On ne blesse pas un vampire ! »

Je regardai dans ses yeux, cherchant une trace quelconque de mensonge, ou de fort optimisme. Je ne trouvai que la joie qui caractérisait la vampire que j'avais devant moi.

« Quand ? »Demandai-je, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Demain »

Je souris encore plus, étonnée d'en être capable.

Demain. Demain j'allais retrouver Edward, et sa famille.

« Et on sait ce qui s'est passé ? »Demandai-je après m'être concentrée sur mon plaisir de retrouver les Cullen.

'Et Edward !' S'exclama la petite voix en moi, et je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

« Je ne sais pas tout, Bella. Je sais juste qu'il s'est agi d'un vampire qui en créait d'autres…Pour une armée, ou des protecteurs, je ne sais pas trop »

J'entendis l'agacement dans sa voix. Bien sur qu'Alice ne devait pas supporter de ne pas savoir quelque chose !

« Mais, ils en ont fini pas vrai ? »Insistai-je. Je n'étais pas prête à voir repartir Edward.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, et prit ma main dans la sienne. Sa poigne était persuasive.

« Oui. C'en est fini. Ils vont rentrer, et crois-moi, Edward va se précipiter ici »

Alors, quelque chose que je n'avais pas sentie depuis longtemps se produisit.

Je rougis.

Alice rit doucement, pour ne pas ameuter mes parents, et je savais qu'au fond de moi, je n'attendais que ça.

Le retour d'Edward. Pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés, le sentir près de moi.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett était au volant de sa Jeep, j'étais à ses côtés, et Carlisle et Jazz étaient derrière. Esme était montée avec Rose dans sa voiture.

Et nous roulions tous en direction de Forks.

Tout était silencieux autour de nous, mais nous n'avions rien à dire. Tout était dans nos regards noirs.

Et c'était insupportable.

Je ne rêvais que de pouvoir rejoindre Bella, sentir son odeur autour de moi, la prendre dans mes bras pour oublier les horreurs que nous avions vues ces derniers jours. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. J'avais trop soif. A tout moment, ma famille et moi risquions de nous arrêter pour attaquer ce qui nous entourait.

A savoir des humains.

On était sur une route très fréquentée, et il nous fallait une grande volonté pour ne pas céder.

Je tournai la tête vers la forêt qui se rapprochait, et fus soulagé d'enfin arriver sur notre terrain de chasse de prédilection. Nous n'étions pas très loin de Forks, mais suffisamment pour ne pas attaquer les habitants.

« On se retrouve à l'aube »Proposa Carlisle alors qu'Emmett arrêtait la voiture.

Nous hochâmes la tête.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Nous nous étions battus férocement depuis deux jours, alors malgré la chasse que nous avions faite à peine dix jours plus tôt, était bien oubliée.

Emmett n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de disparaître entre les arbres. C'était un des inconvénients de sa force. Il aimait tellement se battre, qu'il en jouait. Mais lors de gros combats, comme ça arrivait parfois, ses instincts étaient bien plus présents, et il était difficile pour lui de se contrôler. Jasper partit à l'opposé, à peine une seconde plus tard. Esme et Carlisle partirent ensemble, et malgré le calme apparent, je savais qu'ils avaient du mal à se contrôler aussi. Je me doutais qu'ils allaient se lâcher dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

« Tu as si hâte de la retrouver ? »S'agaça Rose, et je me tournai vers elle, menaçant.

'_Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux ! Même si les autres sont d'accord, c'est quand même débile ! Et puis, si tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, tu te trompes'_

« A quoi je pense ? »

« Ne joue pas à l'innocent Edward. Elle est la première fille avec qui tu passes un maximum de temps. Alors quand tu l'embrasseras, penses à nous, pour ne pas nous détruire »

Et elle disparut entre les arbres.

Je regardai l'endroit par où elle était partie pendant une seconde. C'était si évident ?

Ces quelques jours loin de Bella m'avaient prouvé que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Et non parce qu'elle était humaine, et un potentiel repas…Mais parce que je l'aimais, et que je ne pouvais plus être loin d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus ne pas la voir, ne pas la sentir…Ne pas la toucher.

Et je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Bella n'allait surement pas l'accepter.

Je soupirai, et courus vers les arbres.

Je fermai mon esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas les animaux autour de moi, sachant que si je voulais voir Bella, je devais être rassasié.

Je courus entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus certains, contournant d'autres, attrapant au passage, les quelques animaux qui me passaient devant.

Puis je sentis l'odeur de ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était un peu plus loin, vers le nord. Je ne fis ni une ni deux, et allai après le puma. Je le trouvai, en haut d'un arbre, lui-même contre le vent, en pleine chasse. Je repérai ce qu'il voulait, et un afflux de venin envahit ma bouche. Il chassait un cerf. J'approchai lentement, aussi silencieusement qu'il en était capable, et bondis sur lui, l'entrainant avec moi. Il rugit, surpris de tomber ainsi. Je me relevai, un accès de violence grandissant en moi. Il rugit à nouveau, et je grondai. Il se mit en position d'attaque, et au moment où il sautait vers moi, je tendis les bras, et l'attrapai. Je l'envoyai contre un arbre, et il tomba durement au sol. J'entendis un bruit d'os brisé, et mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents. Le venin était plus puissant encore dans ma bouche, et je ne résistai plus.

En une milliseconde, j'étais à ses côtés, et le voyais vouloir se relever. Je m'abattis sur lui avec violence, et il mourut en peu de temps alors que je buvais son sang chaud. Je fermai les yeux, et fourrageai encore plus dans sa chair pour avoir une meilleure prise.

Derrière mes paupières, le visage des vampires que j'avais combattus ces derniers jours me revinrent, et je m'arrachai avec hargne du félin mort. Ce n'était qu'un animal, mais je m'étais conduit avec violence avec lui. Comme un nouveau né qui se nourrit pour la première fois de son premier humain.

Je me reculai, les yeux rivés sur la chair à vif et déchiquetée.

Comment avais-je pu faire ça ?

Un monstre. C'était tout ce que j'étais.

« Edward ? »S'inquiéta Esme en arrivant à mes côtés.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, et elle s'agenouilla, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Elle passa une main douce sur mon visage, et je reposai les yeux sur le puma qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à rien.

« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? »S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je… »Mes yeux ne quittaient pas ce que j'avais fait.

Je ne m'étais pas nourri.

J'avais pris du plaisir à tuer cet animal.

« Ce n'est rien, Edward »Assura Esme, et je levai les yeux vers elle.

Elle sourit, et se redressa, me tendant la main.

Je la pris, un sentiment de dégoût pour moi-même naissait.

****

Nous étions rentrés, et ma famille avait débordé d'enthousiasme. J'avais pourtant à peine entendu les plaisanteries d'Emmett, ni même la nature du pari qui l'avait opposé à Jazz.

Je n'avais eu en tête que ce qui s'était réveillé en moi.

Et j'étais effrayé.

Cela faisait plusieurs années à présent que je n'avais pas agi ainsi pendant une chasse. Plusieurs années que je n'avais pas laissé le monstre en moi prendre le dessus entièrement. Habituellement, je n'allais chasser que parce que c'était nécessaire. Mais je ne chassais pas pour le plaisir de tuer. En général j'allais vite. Je sautais sur l'animal, et buvait son sang avant de vraiment m'attarder.

Or, cette fois-ci, j'avais fait durer le plaisir. Me battant avec ce puma. Détruisant sa chair violemment pour mieux atteindre ses veines.

« _Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu se morfondre ainsi_ »S'attrista Esme du salon où elle, Alice, Jazz et Carlisle étaient réunis. J'étais dans ma chambre, debout devant la fenêtre, cherchant une explication à ce qui s'était produit.

Pourquoi avais-je attaqué ce puma de cette manière ?

Etais-je capable de m'en prendre à des humains ?

Bella !

Je serrai les poings, me détestant pour être autant esclave de mes instincts de monstre.

Allais-je être capable d'être à proximité de Bella sans désirer son sang ?

« _Je crois que c'est le spectacle de ces nouveaux nés qui lui a fait ça. Il a commencé à être déchiré dès la fin des combats. Quand on a vu toutes les victimes_ »Expliqua Jazz, doucement.

'_Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Edward.'_ Me réconforta-t-il par la pensée, et je sentis une vague de calme lutter contre l'angoisse qui était en moi.

J'avais tué ce puma avec violence.

J'étais donc capable de m'en prendre à des humains, pour le simple…Plaisir de tuer.

Je grimaçai en entendant Alice monter dans ma chambre.

Elle avait pourtant été si heureuse de me voir rentrer. Elle m'avait montrée tout ce qu'elle avait vu avec Bella, et toutes ses visions de Bella et moi.

Je serrai les poings.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que c'était encore plus dur avec ses visions ? Que tout cela était insupportable. J'étais capable, selon elle, de rester avec Bella. De connaître l'amour.

Et moi, pour le moment, je ne sentais que la violence en moi.

J'allais devoir rester à la villa pendant quelques temps.

« Mais t'es malade ?! »S'horrifia Alice en ouvrant ma porte.

Je soupirai.

« Alice »

« Non, non, et non ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfermer ici, alors que tu as à faire avec Bella ! »

'_Bella et moi en train de nous embrasser'_

Elle répéta cette vision plusieurs fois, et je lançai mon poing contre un ennemi invisible.

Immédiatement, un sentiment de paix m'envahit, et je m'assis sur mon canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Alice s'installa à mes côtés, et posa une main douce sur mon épaule.

« Edward, je ne vois rien de méchant. Tu as paniqué, et tu t'es calmé avec ce puma »Fit-elle, bas.

Je ne dis rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Si j'étais capable de me 'calmer' en utilisant un puma, j'étais surement capable de faire pire.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises »S'agaça-t-elle alors qu'elle avait une vision de moi en train de m'en prendre à Bella. « Si tu penses comme ça, t'es pas prêt d'être heureux »

« Je ne peux pas la mettre en danger »Assénai-je en relevant la tête vers elle.

« Exactement »Fit-elle, et je grimaçai.

Etait-elle en train de dire que je ne devais pas approcher Bella immédiatement ?

Elle secoua la tête alors que je pensais à quitter la ville pour quelques temps, puis elle me donna une frappe sur la tête.

« Arrête de penser à partir ! »

Je soupirai, et me levai.

Je me postai devant ma chaine Hi-Fi, et la mis en route. Je fermai les yeux.

« Bella a besoin de te voir, autant que tu as besoin d'elle »Fit Alice en me rejoignant, et je la regardai du coin de l'œil.

« Je ne peux pas la mettre en danger »Répétai-je, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Jamais tu ne lui feras de mal, Edward. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Tu es le seul à qui elle a donné sa confiance »J'allais intervenir, mais elle l'avait vu, alors elle continua « Je commence tout juste à avoir son amitié, Edward. Bella s'est tournée vers moi, parce que je vivais la même angoisse qu'elle. Celle de perdre celui que j'aime »

Je me tournai entièrement vers ma sœur, mon cœur mort gonflé d'espoir.

Je la vis soupirer, surement que ma tête interloquée l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Bella Swan est amoureuse de toi, Edward. Autant que tu l'es d'elle. Mais vous êtes trop têtus l'un et l'autre pour le reconnaître. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de vous voir, et ce n'est pas en restant caché ici, que tu seras heureux »

« Je ne me cache pas. Je la protè… »

« Si tu restes ici, je l'amène »

« Non ! »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, et se détourna.

« Si tu veux rester à te morfondre, c'est ton droit. Mais fais-le ailleurs, Jazz est lui aussi bougon quand tu l'es ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce, et j'entendis un éclat de rire dans la chambre de Rose et Emmett.

Un sentiment de jalousie me parcourut.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit de retrouver celle que j'aimais, comme mes frères ?

Alors qu'Alice s'insinuait à nouveau dans mes pensées avec ses visions de Bella et moi, je quittai la maison en courant.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que la journée était presqu'entièrement finie.

Etais-je réellement resté toute la journée debout dans ma chambre sans bouger ?

Avais-je vraiment étudié le pour et le contre de rejoindre Bella maintenant, pendant toute la journée ?

Etant donné l'heure, je me doutais que je trouverai Bella en plein jogging.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour décider de la marche à suivre.

La suivrai-je jusqu'à la retrouver ?

L'attendrai-je dans sa chambre ?

Et au fond de moi, je savais que ces deux questions équivalaient à risquer de laisser mes instincts prendre le dessus et donc à risquer de l'attaquer, tellement son odeur pouvait être si tentante. Ou à paraître humain, ou en partie, en allant l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de prendre ma décision.

J'étais déjà à l'endroit où nous nous retrouvions pendant nos joggings, et Bella arrivait, à petites foulées.

Je sentis un sourire se former sur mes lèvres, et un plaisir immense coula dans mes veines. Je restai immobile, la voyant approcher. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence, mais c'était parce qu'elle était trop loin encore pour ses yeux d'humaine. Je vis d'abord ses jambes fines et pourtant puissantes qui allaient en cadence, sa queue de cheval qui bougeaient derrière elle, ses yeux toujours si profonds qui m'envoutaient. Elle était belle à couper le souffle, et je me rendis compte que je sentais son odeur avec plaisir.

Comment avais-je pu imaginer une seule seconde de vivre sans elle ?

Ensuite, j'entendis les battements réguliers de son cœur. Elle avait un tel contrôle sur elle-même, elle était merveilleuse.

Enfin, son regard se posa sur moi, et son cœur dérapa.

Je vis la joie pétiller dans ses prunelles, et le sourire illuminer son visage.

Elle ralentit la cadence, et je mourais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir sa peau sur la mienne.

Elle s'arrêta à un pas de moi, et je me perdis immédiatement dans son regard.

« Tu es rentré »Souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Je souris et elle tendit la main vers la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent avant même que je ne réalise.

« Tu m'as manqué »Continua-t-elle, et je me retins de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Toi aussi »

Et je sus que je n'étais pas prêt pour repartir. Que je n'étais pas prêt à vivre sans elle.

Je devais trouver un moyen de rester éternellement avec elle.

****

Nous nous assîmes contre un tronc d'arbres, en silence, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je resserrai mes doigts autour des siens, retenant des mots qui auraient pu la faire fuir.

Je posai ma tête sur la sienne, et son odeur m'enivra.

Je me crispai, des arguments contradictoires en tête, désirant goûter à son sang, mais désirant aussi ne pas être un monstre.

Finalement je me relevai, et fis un pas pour m'éloigner, alors que Bella m'interrogeait

« Que se passe-t-il ? » J'entendis son inquiétude, et je me haïssais de lui faire ça. « Edward ? »Insista-t-elle en se postant face à moi.

Je cessai de respirer et regardai au-dessus d'elle, au loin.

Bella posa sa main sur ma joue, et je tressaillis.

Je n'avais pas le droit de la regarder.

Pas quand le monstre que j'étais était encore plus proche de la surface qu'avant.

Quel idiot avais-je été de venir !

« Regarde-moi »Supplia-t-elle, et je cédai.

Je plongeai mon regard dans l'océan noir qu'étaient ses prunelles, et plus rien n'exista alors, que Bella et moi, seuls dans cette forêt.

« Bella »Ma voix craqua, et je baissai les yeux, honteux de ressentir ce tiraillement en moi entre mon désir de sang, et mon désir de la protéger et de l'aimer.

« Sh »Fit-elle, en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Et ce fut avec surprise que je ne l'attaquais pas.

J'étais perdu. J'avais désiré peu avant de la tuer. Et à présent, je la respirai sans envie de meurtre.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux toujours connectés aux miens.

« J'ai… »Hésitai-je avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne, et de la faire s'asseoir à mes côtés. « C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis tiraillé entre ton sang, et toi »Avouai-je, et elle sourit.

« Est-ce que tout ce qui s'est passé avant ne compte pas ? »

« Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais je crois que d'avoir vu ce…Ce qu'ils ont fait, ça a réveillé des instincts que je pensais avoir contrôlé »

Elle hocha la tête, et entrelaça nos doigts.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Je la regardai dans les yeux. Etait-elle prête à prendre ce risque ?

« Ne bouge pas »Soufflai-je, et elle s'immobilisa autant que possible.

Je respirai lentement, laissant son odeur se mêler aux autres, pour disparaître.

Puis je levai sa main jusqu'à mon visage. Dans ses yeux, je ne vis aucune panique, alors j'approchai encore plus sa main de mes narines, et je respirai.

Je fermai les yeux, et me rendis compte que je me contrôlai parfaitement.

Je souris, fier de moi, et rouvris les yeux. Elle souriait aussi.

« Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance »

J'acquiesçai, conscient qu'elle avait raison.

J'avais paniqué pour rien.

J'avais simplement eu peur de devenir comme ces nouveaux nés qui avaient tué et torturé plusieurs victimes.

Mais je n'étais plus comme ça.

Et grâce à Bella, je sentais que je reprenais confiance en moi.

Je lâchai son poignet, pensant qu'elle voulait le rabaisser.

Au lieu de cela, elle posa sa main sur ma joue. Je sentis le tissu de son protège-poignets, mais me concentrai sur ses doigts fragiles qui couraient sur ma peau. Doucement, sa main atteignit mes yeux, mes sourcils, et ma mâchoire. Je restai immobile, pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais aussi pour mieux sentir sa peau sur la mienne.

Nos yeux se soudèrent quand elle passa son pouce sur mes lèvres.

Je savais ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle me prouvait par elle-même que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Et aussi qu'elle était prête à plus.

Etait-ce plus entre nous ?

Je pris son autre main dans la mienne, et caressai sa paume dégagée du protège-poignet. Ses prunelles se rétrécirent, mais elle garda une respiration normale. En revanche, son cœur s'accélérait, et je vis son sourire. Réalisait-elle l'excès de travail de son cœur ? Réalisait-elle que sa réaction signifiait quelque chose pour moi ? En l'occurrence, que mon toucher ne l'inquiétait pas, bien au contraire.

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait vers moi. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse, baissant sa main de mon visage à l'emplacement vide de mon cœur. Je joignis ma main à la sienne, et sentis son sourire.

« Ne repars plus jamais, comme ça »Demanda-t-elle, et je savais que si mon cœur avait pu battre, il aurait eu un raté.

Je savais qu'elle m'avait dit que j'étais important pour elle. Mais étais-je suffisamment important pour imaginer pouvoir construire quelque chose entre nous ?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. Bella me regarda droit dans les yeux, et je me doutais qu'elle savait ce que j'avais en tête.

Elle sourit, et reposa sa main sur ma joue.

« Plus jamais »Dis-je, en approchant mon visage du sien.

Nos souffles étaient mêlés, et j'avais peur de la voir s'éloigner.

Au lieu de cela, Bella franchit la distance entre nous, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Une myriade de sentiments explosa en moi, alors que je répondais à son baiser.

Quand elle s'éloigna, je retins difficilement un grognement mécontent. Nous nous regardâmes et nous sourîmes en même temps alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Elle sentait bon, mais en plus elle avait un goût extraordinaire. Je caressai sa joue, et elle pencha la tête pour renforcer le contact entre nos peaux.

Je m'approchai à nouveau, l'embrassai, réalisant que je n'allais jamais pouvoir arrêter de la voir, ni de la toucher.

Bella se redressa, et passa ses mains derrière ma nuque. Je l'enlaçai doucement, hésitant. Et je la sentis s'arracher à mes bras, le souffle court.

« Bella… »J'allais m'excuser, quand elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Il me faut de l'entraînement, à moi aussi »

Je ris en acquiesçant et en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

NOTE : et bah vous en vouliez, en voici ! Alors ? Ce POV EDWARD ? hihihi.

Vos commentaires !!

A jeudi. Bisous.


	23. Chapter 23

Puisque ça vous plait, je vous en remets un !

Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous et à toutes de me lire et de me dire ce que vous ne pensez !

Roo, et pas la peine de stresser ! Je sais où je vais ;)

Demoisel :pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir citée dans l'autre chapitre, je te remercie en première ! T'as vu, je suis gentille lol. Merci encore pour tes précieux conseils.

djjojeju : alors reprends une glace, et dis moi si ça vaut le coup xD

Bigmonster :j'avoue que les majuscules m'ont manquées cette semaine hihi

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Je m'approchai à nouveau, l'embrassai, réalisant que je n'allais jamais pouvoir arrêter de la voir, ni de la toucher._

_Bella se redressa, et passa ses mains derrière ma nuque. Je l'enlaçai doucement, hésitant. Et je la sentis s'arracher à mes bras, le souffle court._

_« Bella… »J'allais m'excuser, quand elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres._

_« Il me faut de l'entraînement, à moi aussi »_

_Je ris en acquiesçant et en prenant sa main dans la mienne._

Bonne lecture

**22-Soleil**

**BELLA POV**

Edward était revenu !

C'était la phrase qui tournait et retournait dans ma tête depuis mon jogging.

Je prenais une douche, en attendant qu'il me rejoigne dans ma chambre.

Après que nous ayons échangé quelques baisers, Edward m'avait ramenée chez Charlie. Nous nous tenions par la main, et c'était bien plus fort que les fois précédentes. J'étais libre, et j'appréciais les sentiments qui grandissaient en moi.

Je me séchai les cheveux tout en rejoignant ma chambre, pour trouver une autre paire de protège-poignets.

J'entrai dans la pièce, et ma porte se referma derrière moi. Je sursautai, et vis les cheveux bronze d'Edward.

Je soufflai, et souris

« Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Je libérai mes cheveux de la serviette et l'entourai, l'air de rien, autour de mes poignets. Nous nous étions embrassés. J'acceptai et appréciai qu'on se touche. Mais je n'étais pas prête à le laisser voir ça.

« Pardon »Sourit-il, en me volant un baiser, et je sus qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé.

« Tout le monde dort ? »Demandai-je, surprise de le voir déjà là.

Il sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Etait-il joueur ?

« Non. Ta mère est encore devant la télévision »Avoua-t-il, et je me tendis

« C'est pas un peu… »

« Si tu veux, je peux repartir… »

Il faisait déjà mine de quitter la pièce. Je le retins par le bras.

« Non. Tu sauras s'il y a un risque, de toute façon »

Il hocha la tête, et je m'approchai pour l'embrasser doucement.

Alors là ! En une soirée, j'avais déjà l'initiative des baisers, et j'en demandais sans cesse !

Il répondit à mon baiser, mais quand je sentis ses mains sur mes côtés, je m'éloignai doucement. Je baissai la tête, honteuse de réagir comme ça.

« Je… »Commençai-je, et il prit mon menton entre ses doigts

« On a tout le temps, Bella »Ses yeux étaient si confiants que je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

Je me détournai, et attrapai mes protège-poignets dans un tiroir.

Edward s'assit contre le mur, sur mon lit, et je l'y rejoignis.

Je m'installai, la tête sur son épaule, nos doigts mêlés.

« Alice est passée par ici ? »Demanda-t-il, et je confirmai

« Presque toutes les nuits. J'avais besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer »Je me mordis la lèvre, et je sentis son index dessus.

« Arrête de te faire souffrir »Fit-il, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Je relâchai mes lèvres, et souris.

« Comment vont tes frères et sœurs ? »

« Jazz et Alice ont été assez discrets, comme toujours, mais on ne peut pas louper leur bonheur. Esme nous avait rejoint, et ça a fait du bien à Carlisle de la voir »

J'hochai la tête, comprenant.

« Et Emmett s'est bien amusé ? »

Edward grimaça à ma question, comprenant que je voulais des informations sur leurs combats.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »J'acquiesçai, alors il continua « Emmett a tellement d'énergie à revendre qu'il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans les batailles. Les nouveaux nés n'étaient pas très contents quand ils l'avaient face à eux »

« Et toi ? Tu es…Violent ? » Il détourna le regard, et sa mâchoire se contracta sous ma main. « Oublie ça »Fis-je.

Je ne voulais pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je me suis efforcé d'arrêter ces monstres »Dit-il, si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour bien entendre.

« C'est pour ça que tu as eu peur de me blesser quand on s'est retrouvé »Ce n'était pas une question, une simple constatation de ce qui s'était passé. Il hocha la tête et reposa son regard sur moi

« Je ne supporterai jamais de te faire quoi que ce soit »Sa voix trembla, et je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Et je sais que tu ne le feras jamais »

Il embrassa mon doigt, et je ris doucement.

« Vous rencontrez souvent des nouveaux nés ? »Demandai-je, me doutant que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de l'interroger à ce sujet.

« Ca te parait si intéressant ? »S'étonna-t-il

« Je veux apprendre à te connaître »Avouai-je.

Il sourit et commença

« Ca peut arriver…Mais souvent, ce sont des nomades un peu plus âgés. Ils ne pensent qu'au sang, mais ils sont plus faciles à amadouer. Et en général on évite les affrontements »

« Plus facile à amadouer ? »Je me mis en tailleur devant lui.

« Les premiers temps, un nouveau né ne pense qu'au sang, mais après, il finit par appréhender sa force, à comprendre où il peut aller, et où il ne peut pas. Il y a une organisation dans notre monde aussi, et il vaut mieux la comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

« Donc, ta famille et toi, vous faites en sorte qu'ils deviennent végétariens ? »

« On essaie, si on voit qu'on peut proposer ça. Parfois, le vampire est trop violent, et on sait qu'on ne pourra pas l'arrêter. On lui demande simplement de ne pas rester dans les environs. Et puisqu'il est seul contre un clan de sept, il s'évanouit dans la nature »

Je me tendis.

« Vous les laissez partir, sans rien tenter ? »

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Bella. S'ils attaquent sur notre territoire, on agit. Sinon, on ne peut pas s'en occuper. Ce n'est pas de notre responsabilité »

« Mais, ils risquent d'attaquer ailleurs… »M'insurgeai-je, sentant la colère monter.

Il se pouvait que d'autres vampires végétariens aient rencontré celui que j'avais vu un an plus tôt, et ils l'avaient laissé partir parce que ce n'était pas de leur 'responsabilité' !

« Bella »Demanda Edward, étonné de ma réaction.

Je m'appuyai au mur, me concentrant sur ma respiration, détournant le regard de lui.

« C'est affreux, Edward. Ces vampires que vous rencontrez peuvent s'en prendre aux gens, ailleurs que sur votre 'territoire' ? »

« On ne peut pas se mêler de tout, Bella. C'est humainement, et même 'vampiriquement' impossible ! »Plaida-t-il.

Et je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais j'avais ce poids sur les épaules, cette douleur dans le cœur qui me disaient de rejeter cette raison.

Sans cette raison, je n'aurais jamais été rejetée par mes amis, ni n'aurais eu à quitter ma vie d'avant !

Je fermai les yeux, et triturai mes protège-poignets.

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward se poser sur mes mains, et je rouvris les yeux. Il était bouleversé de me voir ainsi, et semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

J'entrelaçai nos doigts, et vis de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je souris, pour le détendre

« Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste du mal à me dire que des vampires passent par ici, et qu'ils réussissent à attaquer ailleurs. C'est si monstrueux »

« Je sais, Bella. Je le sais, parce que c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois à Carlisle. Mais il est pacifiste, il ne veut pas se mêler de ça. Et c'est compréhensible, mais révoltant »

Je passai un doigt sur ses traits, et constatai combien ils étaient tendus.

« Embrasse-moi »Demandai-je, et il obéit.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, j'entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser sa langue venir à la rencontre de la mienne. Il se fit plus pressant, et vint plus près de moi, une main dans ma nuque, l'autre entrelacée à mes doigts.

Soudain, il disparut, et je rouvris les yeux, paniquée.

Quand je vis ma porte s'entrouvrir.

Je me penchai, et attrapai un livre sur ma table de chevet.

« Oh, Bella. Tu ne dors pas »S'excusa Renée en entrant dans la pièce.

Je souris, pour la forme, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade.

Ne rentre pas plus ! Ne rentre pas plus !

Où Edward était-il allé se cacher ?

Je regardai discrètement dans ma chambre. Rien.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »Lui demandai-je en faisant semblant de remettre un marque-page dans mon livre.

« Je…Oui. C'est à propos de cet Edward »

Mon cœur eut un raté.

Que voulait-elle dire à propos d'Edward ? Elle ne l'avait vu qu'à mon retour du jogging. On ne s'était pas embrassé, il me tenait la main…

« OH ! »Fis-je en ouvrant des yeux paniqués.

Renée s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, et je me réinstallai en tailleur.

« J'ai été surprise, en le voyant »Commença-t-elle, et je fermai les yeux.

Pitié, qu'Edward ait lu ça avant dans sa tête, et qu'il soit parti pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité mère-fille !

« Ah oui…C'est vrai que je ne t'avais pas dit...En fait, on s'est retrouvé pour faire notre jogging, comme tous les soirs »

Et en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir, je sus que j'avais fait une boulette. Je me mordis la lèvre, et elle dit

« Tous les soirs ? Bella, je…Tu…C'est merveilleux ! »Elle m'enlaça, et je me tendis.

« Maman, je t'ai dit que je tenais vraiment à lui. Et puis, ça nous fait du bien ces joggings »

« Je sais que tu lui as dit pour l'année dernière, mais…Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Et la revoilà partie à l'adolescence !

« Je…Nous…Non…Peut-être…Maman, je n'en sais rien. On est bien ensemble »Finis-je, en me sentant rougir sous son regard.

« Quand vas-tu faire une présentation en bonne et due forme ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je savais que Renée n'avait pu voir Edward que parce qu'il m'avait laissée sous le porche de la maison, alors qu'elle était dans le salon. Je n'avais pas pensé à faire de présentation. Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

Edward n'était qu'un ami…

'C'est ça !'S'étouffa la petite voix dans ma tête.

Ok. Edward était bien plus.

Je l'aimais.

Mais lui ? J'avais des soupçons, c'était tout.

Renée souriait, surement voyait-elle sur mon visage, les interrogations qu'il y avait en moi.

« Quand tu seras prête. Ma chérie, d'accord »Dit-elle en tapotant mon bras avant de m'embrasser sur le front, et de se lever. « Bonne nuit ma chérie »

Elle sortit de la pièce alors que je ne regardais plus rien.

Qu'avait-elle compris de mes expressions ?

Je fermai les yeux, et appuyai ma tête contre le mur quand je sentis du mouvement à mes côtés.

« Alors, quand faisons-nous les présentations officielles ? »Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, et je rouvris les yeux brusquement.

« Tu…Nous… »Hésitai-je en nous pointant du doigt.

Le sourire d'Edward disparut, et je vis de l'hésitation dans ses prunelles.

« A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas… »

Mon cœur se fissura.

Si je refusais de le présenter comme tel, il ne dirait rien contre ?

« Ca ne te ferait rien qu'on ne nous sache pas ensemble ? »

« Je serai déçu de ne pas pouvoir le crier sur les toits, mais je ne veux pas non plus te mettre mal à… »

Je l'interrompis par un baiser, et il passa ses mains autour de mon visage. Nos langues dansèrent un moment ensemble, puis je manquai d'air, alors je m'écartai.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire… »Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et souris

« Je ne veux pas que tu ne penses qu'à moi, Edward. Je veux que tu puisses te dire que tu es heureux de dire 'nous'. Je ne dois pas être celle qui met les règles. Pas toute seule »Soufflai-je.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si prévenant, au point d'oublier jusqu'à ses envies pour me faire plaisir ou me protéger ?

« Alors, demain, nous allons voir tes parents, et ensuite, je t'emmène en balade »Dit-il, en joignant nos mains.

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

« Tu vois que tu peux le faire »

Il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, et me conseilla

« Tu devrais dormir »

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je voulais rester avec lui, le regarder, le sentir, le toucher.

Mais je savais que j'étais épuisée.

Alors je m'allongeai sous la couette, et il s'éloigna vers mon bureau.

Je me redressai.

« Edward…Tu peux rester avec moi ? »Je montrai le lit, et il s'immobilisa.

Ok. N'était-il pas tenté ?

Ou alors s'inquiétait-il encore de ma réaction ?

Doucement, il vint à mes côtés, souriant. Il retira ses chaussures prestement, et s'allongea au bord du lit, comme Alice l'avait fait les soirs précédents.

« Merci »Soufflai-je en posant une main au milieu.

« Merci à toi »Répondit-il, doucement, en passant un doigt sur ma joue.

Et j'entendis ma berceuse en fond sonore.

****

Je me réveillai à l'aube, perdue.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis je sentis ses doigts sur mon épaule. Je redressai la tête et le vis.

Enfin, je me rendis compte de ma position.

J'étais allongée dans ses bras, une main sur son torse, sa tête posée sur la mienne. Il sourit en croisant mon regard gêné.

« Euh…Bonjour »Fis-je, en me décalant.

« Bonjour »

Je vis une lueur danser dans ses prunelles. Etait-il bien, ainsi ?

« Je… »Commençai-je, et il étouffa un rire.

« Tu as bougé dans la nuit » Je rougis, et il passa un doigt sur ma joue « Ce n'est rien, Bella. Au contraire… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je souris, et regardai l'heure. Il était bien plus tard que je ne le pensais, je me tournai vers lui, inquiète

« Tu ne vas pas repartir ? »

Il grimaça

« Il va falloir…Avant qu'il n'y ait trop de soleil »

Alors, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, et vis les premiers rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages. Je sentis un sourire sur mon visage, jusqu'à le perdre. Si le soleil se montrait, Edward et moi n'allions pas pouvoir être ensemble.

« Il faut remettre nos plans »Proposai-je, et je vis son regard étonné. « Il y a trop de soleil pour… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne comptais pas t'emmener en ville » J'haussai un sourcil, en entendant du mouvement au rez-de-chaussée « C'est une surprise »Finit-il, et je m'impatientai encore plus.

« D'accord. Tu passes tout à l'heure ? Mais avec Renée… »

« On peut dire que ça sera ce soir, quand la nuit sera tombée »

J'acquiesçai et me levai.

Edward en fit autant, mais avant de quitter ma chambre, il attrapa mon visage dans ses mains, et m'embrassa doucement.

Au début, j'allais m'éloigner, instinctivement, comme si la veille n'avait pas compté. Puis, je passai les mains dans ses cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser.

Ce fut Edward qui cessa notre baiser, me laissant hors d'haleine. Ses mains caressèrent doucement mon visage, alors qu'un sourire à faire s'arrêter mon cœur illuminait ses traits. Je le regardai, interrogative, et il s'excusa

« Il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable »

« Comment ça ? »

Il détourna le regard, et je paniquai

« Tu es trop belle pour ton propre bien »Murmura-t-il.

Je posai une main sur sa joue, le forçant à me regarder.

J'avais compris sa peur, et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il souffrait encore en étant à mes côtés, depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait contrôler sa soif.

« Je te fais confiance, Edward »

Une magnifique étincelle s'alluma dans son regard, alors que ses yeux plongeaient sur mes lèvres.

« Je ne parle pas du vampire, Bella »

Alors mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine, et je me mordis la lèvre.

« Oh »Fis-je, simplement.

Désirait-il bien plus que ces baisers ?

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Charlie et Renée dans la cuisine. Je réalisai alors que j'avais à faire, avant de pouvoir rester avec Edward autant de temps que possible.

« Je vais me préparer, alors »Déclarai-je, et il regarda derrière moi, semblant appréhender quelque chose.

Il sourit, m'embrassa doucement, et disparut avant que je n'ai le temps de compter jusqu'à deux.

Alors ma porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et je me retournai d'un bloc.

« Maman ! »M'écriai-je, en voyant Renée entrer.

Elle sourit en déclarant

« Je voulais te demander si un tour en vélo, ça t'intéressait »

« Euh…C'est-à-dire que j'ai d'autres plans »Répondis-je, en tirant sur mes protège-poignets.

« Ah oui ? »Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Et c'était reparti pour les questions !

« Je dois voir Edward »Avouai-je en me retournant, évitant ainsi le regard de ma mère en prenant de quoi me préparer.

J'entendis Renée frapper des mains doucement, et devinai son sourire dans sa voix

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il a dit que c'était une surprise »

J'hésitai entre un pull, et un t-shirt. Le pull était en col V, noir. Le t-shirt, en col rond, à petites manches, bleu nuit. Je me plantai devant le petit miroir, et passai les vêtements devant moi, évaluant l'effet qu'ils rendaient.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre un pull noir ! »S'insurgea Renée derrière moi, et je croisai son regard dans le miroir. Je grimaçai, et acquiesçai.

J'attrapai un jean simple et filai dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'en étais sortie, et je récupérai une petite veste dans ma chambre quand j'entendis un léger klaxon dans la rue. J'allai à la fenêtre, et vis sa Volvo. Edward était derrière le volant, et me souriait de son magnifique sourire.

Je me retournai, et descendis. Renée était derrière la porte, ses doigts se croisant et décroisant.

« Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie »Sourit-elle, et je savais qu'elle n'attendait que mon signal pour aller parler avec Edward.

J'hochai la tête, et entendis Charlie qui revenait de la cuisine.

« A tout à l'heure »Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Alors, Edward fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Il sortit du couvert de la voiture, et me sourit.

« Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? »Murmurai-je, pour lui seul, et il tendit la main vers moi.

Ok, c'était clair.

J'inspirai, et lui souris.

Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts, et je me tournai vers le perron, où je vis Renée et Charlie, qui attendaient.

Renée me fit un clin d'œil, alors que Charlie semblait se contenir pour ne pas montrer son étonnement.

« Euh…Charlie, Renée…Edward m'emmène en balade… »Commençai-je, en cherchant mes mots. Alors Edward prit la suite

« Madame, Monsieur Swan. Je tenais à me présenter convenablement, et vous assurer que je ne souhaite que prendre soin de votre fille »

Je le regardai, aussi éberluée que mes parents. Le ton, et la manière de parler n'étaient décidément pas du XXIème siècle.

Je vis le grand sourire de Renée, et la poignée de mains de Charlie. Je souris, et sentis un poids me quitter.

Non seulement je vivais de mieux en mieux avec mon passé, mais en plus, ma famille était prête à avancer avec moi.

Edward prit mon bras, doucement, et je déclarai

« On va y aller. A tout à l'heure »

« Oh ! Vous reviendrez déjeuner ? »Demanda Renée, pleine d'espoir, et je retins une grimace.

« En fait, Esme a invité Bella »Répondit Edward.

« Très bien, très bien »Approuva Renée et je fis demi-tour, pour être certaine que nous puissions partir.

Edward me tint la portière ouverte, et je vis l'amusement dans ses prunelles dorées.

Il passa alors derrière le volant, et prit ma main dans la sienne, prenant la direction de la forêt. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage qui défilait à vive allure.

« A quoi tu penses ? »Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, et je souris.

Je le regardai, et croisai ses prunelles. Je m'y perdis un instant avant de répondre

« A mes parents. Qu'ont-ils pensés de tout ça ? »

Je montrai nos mains jointes, et vis son sourire, plein de fierté.

« Charlie ne s'y attendait pas »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas… »

« Renée… »Il hésita, alors je me penchai pour capturer son regard qu'il avait détourné. Il croisa à peine mon regard avant de se concentrer sur la route.

« Edward, qu'a-t-elle pensé ? »

« Elle m'a comparé à…Adrian »

Je cessai de respirer.

Mon ancien petit-ami.

Celui qui m'avait...Agressée un an plus tôt.

« Respire, Bella. Elle a simplement pensé que j'étais mieux qu'il l'avait été »

Je détournai le regard, et sentis qu'Edward serrait mes doigts dans les siens, comme pour me ramener à ses côtés.

« Elle n'a pas eu tord »Murmurai-je, et Edward arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté.

Il se tourna vers moi immédiatement, prenant mes épaules dans ses mains.

« Regarde-moi, Bella »Demanda-t-il, doucement.

J'obéis, et vis la colère se mêler à la tristesse.

« Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour empêcher qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne prends pas notre relation comme une compétition, Bella. Je veux être avec toi, et te rendre heureuse. En aucun cas, je ne veux que tu te sentes mal de ce que tu as vécu »

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, fervents.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes poignets, et frémis.

C'était trop tard, je me sentais mal, et bien pire que ça, après ce que j'avais vécu. Mais ce qu'il faisait pour moi était vraiment merveilleux. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas rester dans ma douleur. Je relevai les yeux, et souris

« Je sais, Edward. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. De toi, ici »

Il scruta mon regard pour évaluer ce que je disais, et sourit à son tour. Il se pencha sur mes lèvres, et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es prête à marcher un peu ? »Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Je me rendis compte alors que nous n'étions pas n'importe où. On était dans la forêt, à la fin d'une route.

« Ca dépend d'où tu veux m'emmener »Souris-je, et il rit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« C'est une surprise »Murmura-t-il, et il sortit de l'habitacle pour venir m'ouvrir ma portière.

Nos mains se joignirent immédiatement, et nous parcourûmes quelques centaines de mètres en silence, profitant simplement de la légère brise du vent, et des rayons de soleil qui arrivaient jusqu'à nous.

Enfin, jusqu'à moi.

Alors, je réalisai que je n'avais pas de réponses quant à son comportement avec mes parents.

« Je pensais qu'on attendrait ce soir pour la présentation »

Je vis un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde

« Renée en serait morte »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'appuyai à un rocher pour grimper, Edward étant à quelques mètres de moi, des rayons de soleil sur ma peau.

« Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour le soleil »Lui rappelai-je, et il me lança un sourire foudroyant en me rejoignant, à l'ombre.

« C'est une surprise »Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je frémis en sentant ce contact, et souris.

J'aimais de plus en plus le sentir à mes côtés.

« Ferme les yeux »Demanda-t-il au bout d'un autre moment où nous nous étions enfoncés entre les arbres.

J'haussai un sourcil, mais obtempérai.

Alors il posa ses mains sur mes yeux, et avança doucement.

« Attention à une branche »Dit-il, et je sentis la branche en question, au sol, cogner mon pied. Je l'enjambai à tâtons, suivant ses précieux conseils qu'il murmurait dans mon oreille. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, me rendant compte que le son de sa voix, dans le noir, ou pseudo noir, avait beaucoup d'effet sur moi.

'Je l'aime' Pensai-je alors qu'il nous arrêtait.

« Donne-moi une seconde »Demanda-t-il en libérant mes yeux.

J'acquiesçai, et me rendis compte qu'il n'était déjà plus à mes côtés. Je cessai de respirer, cherchant un indice sur l'endroit où il s'était dirigé, mais je n'entendais rien.

« Ouvre les yeux »Dit-il, et j'entendis la tension dans sa voix.

Alors, lentement, j'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne vis d'abord que de la lumière.

Puis je remarquai les arbres qui nous entouraient, ou ne nous entouraient pas.

J'étais dans un endroit qui me disait quelque chose, je regardai autour de moi, et reconnus la clairière où j'étais déjà venue, quelques semaines plus tôt, et où je m'étais endormie. Edward m'avait dit qu'il aimait y venir le matin avant d'aller en cours. Et c'était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. La lumière atterrissait sur les fleurs, et les arbres semblaient protéger l'endroit de toute intrusion.

Quelque chose brilla sur ma gauche, et attira mon attention.

Je me tournai, et je vis.

Edward.

C'était lui qui brillait. Il y avait des rayons du soleil qui illuminaient sa peau, et il brillait comme un diamant.

Je cessai de respirer. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, et jamais je n'aurais pu croire ça possible. Il était beau à couper le souffle.

Je remarquai alors qu'il avait ouvert sa chemise sur la moitié de son torse, dévoilant ses pectoraux parfaits et étincelants. Je laissai mon regard admirer chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était visible, puis remontai lentement vers son regard.

Sa mâchoire était crispée, et je vis l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

Il se livrait entièrement, et devait surement appréhender ma réaction.

Je laissai mon sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres, et plongeai dans ses prunelles dorées.

« Tu es magnifique »Affirmai-je, à présent que j'avais retrouvé l'usage de ma voix.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »Hésita-t-il, et j'ouvris des yeux étonnés.

« Je n'ai pas peur, Edward. Je n'ai pas peur en sachant que tu es un vampire, je n'ai pas peur en te voyant aussi beau et parfait qu'un diamant »J'avançai vers lui, et pris sa main dans la mienne.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi, et serra ses doigts autour des miens.

« Tu es si merveilleuse »Souffla-t-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue. Je penchai la tête pour mieux apprécier le contact. « Je t'ai tellement cherchée »Avoua-t-il, et mon cœur se stoppa net, pour mieux repartir au galop.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue, et il restreignit l'espace entre nous. Je laissai une main sur son torse, toujours aussi admirative.

Et amoureuse.

NOTE : wow, je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas forcément arrêter au bon endroit, mais bon, j'étais obligée, sinon je n'allais pas pouvoir m'arrêter du tout !

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je me demande si je ne suis pas aller trop vite en besogne pour le coup. Enfin, vous me le direz.

Bsx à dimanche ( et à très vite avec l'OS 3 de Parce que tu m'as quittée)


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everybody !

Alors, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi impatient(e)s…Et ca me fait super plaisir, donc je vais vous dire, plus que un ou deux chapitres avant la GRANDE révélation sur ce fameux vampire ! Et puis d'autres surprises, bien sûr !

Dédicace à Demoisel, ma chère Bêta, et tu seras surprise par la tournure de ce chapitre, qui ne ressemble pas trop à ce que j'avais dit au départ…Ba ouais, je tiens à la vie XD

Et à NaoO, je suis super contente de lire tes reviews, et surtout que tu aimes cette fic.

Annouk :merci pour tous ces adjectifs ;)

Bigmonster : et oui, accro un jour, accro toujours ! XD

djjojeju : mdr ta review ! Prends une douche avant ce chapitre pour te calmer…

Ananaxtra : ba non ! Si je trouve un Edward dans le coin, je le garde pour moi ! Non mais ! lool J'espère que ça te plaira autant dans la suite

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Il baissa les yeux sur moi, et serra ses doigts autour des miens._

_« Tu es si merveilleuse »Souffla-t-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue. Je penchai la tête pour mieux apprécier le contact. « Je t'ai tellement cherchée »Avoua-t-il, et mon cœur se stoppa net, pour mieux repartir au galop._

_Sa main se posa sur ma joue, et il restreignit l'espace entre nous. Je laissai une main sur son torse, toujours aussi admirative._

_Et amoureuse._

Bonne lecture

**23-Besoins**

Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, ses mains s'enfonçaient dans mes cheveux, et je sentis qu'il retirait l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore, et j'appuyai encore plus ma main sur son torse, la remontant jusque sur son épaule, me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Bientôt, mes doigts se rejoignirent dans sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux au rythme de nos langues qui dansaient ensemble.

Soudain, je m'éloignai.

J'étais hors d'haleine, certes, mais c'était mon estomac qui paniquait.

Je relevai les yeux, et croisai le regard plein de désir d'Edward. Il s'immobilisa, sentant certainement le combat que je menais en moi-même.

Je serrai les poings.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être avec Edward comme je le voulais ?!

Je savais que c'était de mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient parfois en moi. Des souvenirs des quelques moments heureux que j'avais pu vivre avec Adrian…Et qui avaient été gâchés par ce qu'il avait fait. Alors je paniquais de revivre ça avec Edward, et ce, en sachant très bien qu'Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal.

J'inspirai à fond, et repris les mains d'Edward dans les miennes. Elles étaient froides, et brillaient comme des diamants. Je souris. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je l'aimais.

Il était parfait.

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demanda-t-il, bas, et j'entendis l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

J'hochai la tête avant de répondre

« Ca va. Je suis désolée de faire ça, mais… »

Je ne finis pas la phrase, il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Edward passa un doigt sur ma joue, et je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il souriait, compréhensif.

« On a tous les deux besoin de se maitriser, alors »

Et je sentis une explosion de joie dans mes veines, mais demandai des précisions

« Moi, je dois apprendre à avoir confiance. Mais toi ? »

Je le vis détourner les yeux, comme plus tôt dans la matinée, dans ma chambre.

« Je…Tu es vraiment très belle, et… »

« Et ? »Le poussai-je, je savais que c'était cruel de ma part, mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de savoir ça, pour avancer.

« Et désirable »Murmura-t-il, et je souris en m'approchant de lui.

« Merci »Soufflai-je, une main sur sa joue.

Il reposa ses yeux dorés sur moi, et je vis sa joie y briller. Il captura mes lèvres dans un léger baiser, puis nous nous assîmes par terre, mains dans la main.

Je m'installai, la tête sur son épaule, et il passa un bras autour de ma taille, hésitant. J'entrelaçai nos doigts, et remarquai qu'il devenait immobile. Je relevai la tête, et l'interrogeai

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Regarde »Fit-il, simplement, en bougeant le menton vers l'autre bout de la clairière.

Je tournai la tête, curieuse, sentant le vent remuer doucement mes cheveux derrière moi.

Et puis, Edward cessa de respirer, et je vis une biche et son faon approcher, lentement. Je me tendis, mais ne pus empêcher le sourire sur mes lèvres. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas faire de bruits, et les observai, entre ombre et lumière, ils mangeaient. Puis, la biche releva la tête, et s'éloigna entre les arbres à toute vitesse, son petit derrière elle.

Mais j'avais pu voir la grâce de ces animaux, et j'avais été émue.

« C'est magnifique, Edward »Soufflai-je, en le regardant.

Il se détendait à mes côtés, mais je remarquai quand même son regard qui s'était assombri. Je passai une main douce sur sa mâchoire serrée, et il posa les yeux sur moi. « Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du t'infliger ça »Dis-je.

Il grimaça

« J'ai chassé il n'y a pas longtemps, et puis je voulais vraiment partager ça avec toi »Dans sa voix, vibraient la tension, mais aussi un autre sentiment fort, et léger.

J'embrassai sa joue en souriant, et nous restâmes silencieux, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre sous le soleil.

Au bout d'un moment, sans que je puisse dire combien de temps, Edward brisa le silence

« Tu dois avoir faim »

Alors je réalisai que mon estomac faisait des bruits. Je rougis, en riant

« Je crois, oui »

Il se leva souplement, avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Il me tendit la main, et m'aida à me relever.

« Esme t'a préparé quelque chose »

« Elle n'aurait pas du »

« Alors là ! Il vaut mieux ne pas l'en empêcher. Elle t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, tu es…Comme sa fille, je suppose »

J'avais entendu l'hésitation dans sa voix, mais je n'avais pas retenu un sourire. Etre de la famille d'Edward ? Bien sûr que c'était une belle perspective.

J'acquiesçai, et nous marchâmes lentement en direction de sa voiture.

Je regardai avec attention les endroits où je posais les pieds, sachant qu'Edward me retenait. On arriva à un endroit presqu'impraticable. Je me rendis compte que c'était là que j'avais eu à grimper sur le chemin de l'aller.

« Attends »Exigea-t-il, et je souris en le voyant sauter et atterrir souplement un peu plus bas. Il tendit les bras, et attrapa ma taille avec hésitation. Je souris, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas un contact désagréable, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien alors qu'il me portait jusqu'à lui.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mon front contre le sien. Lentement, Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille, les faisant se rejoindre dans mes reins, et je m'approchai au maximum de lui. Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, seulement séparés par nos vêtements, et j'appréciai hautement cette situation.

Dans les yeux d'Edward, je vis une myriade de sentiments défiler alors que mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Nos souffles étaient mêlés, nos yeux soudés les uns aux autres, et alors il n'existait plus que nous, dans ces bois.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, conscients du courant qui passait entre nous, qui nous électrisait, nous faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas nous, et le besoin que nous avions l'un de l'autre. Puis nos lèvres se soudèrent dans un baiser d'abord tendre, puis de plus en plus passionné. Je sentis bientôt la roche dans mon dos, et une main d'Edward qui remontait lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je voyais, sous mes paupières closes, les étincelles du feu qui se répandait en moi alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur mon visage, couvrant toute ma peau de ses lèvres fraiches et assoiffées. Je tendis le cou, lui facilitant l'accès, et j'entendis mon cœur battre à mes oreilles, je sentis ma poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite, irrégulière.

Dans la gorge d'Edward, j'entendis comme un grognement, je frissonnai et passai une main dans ses cheveux maintenant bien désordonnés.

Puis j'étais seule, pantelante, m'appuyant d'une main contre la roche.

J'ouvris les yeux, et scrutai les environs, alarmée.

Quand j'eus repris mon souffle, ou en partie, j'avançai et tournai sur moi-même à la recherche d'Edward.

Je le vis, à quelques mètres de moi, à la cime d'un arbre. J'allais l'interroger quand je vis son regard sombre, et la panique qui tirait ses traits.

Je m'immobilisai, attendant qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

Il redescendit enfin à mes côtés, après ce qui m'avait paru une éternité, mais je pouvais encore voir ses sentiments dans son regard qui allaient entre l'inquiétude et la colère, en passant par le désir.

Je souris doucement, mais il garda ses distances encore un peu.

Alors, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant partout ailleurs que vers moi.

« C'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais »Murmura-t-il, et je penchai la tête, ne comprenant pas. Il reprit dans un demi-sourire « Je pensais enfin être tout à fait prêt pour être plus proche avec toi »Sa voix se fit murmure à la fin, et je compris.

« C'est dur de mêler le vampire et l'homme »Dis-je, sans accusation, simplement en le notifiant.

Il hocha la tête, et je vis qu'il était mal à l'aise.

J'inspirai doucement, et retins un éclat de rire.

« Quoi ? »Demanda-t-il en remarquant mon état.

« On est…On forme un drôle de couple. Moi qui panique à cause de mon passé, parce que je redeviens la fille réservée de ces derniers moi, et toi qui dois te contrôler pour ne pas me blesser…Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus pathétique » Je ne pouvais plus retenir un rire, alors je ris.

Et je me rendis compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de cette manière. Edward s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Même s'il cherchait à le cacher, je savais qu'il souriait aussi de la situation.

« And so, the Lion fell in love with the Lamb »(*) Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je cessai de rire et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, qui brillait d'une nouvelle lumière.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent de leur propre chef, et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau tout près l'un de l'autre, front contre front.

Je souris, et hochai la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Edward passa un doigt léger le long de mon visage, de ma tempe à ma mâchoire, puis mes lèvres. Dans ses yeux, je voyais la tentation, et l'effort, alors je demandai, espérant ne pas briser ce moment

« Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et j'étais prête à retirer ma question quand il le fit, doucement

« C'était… »Il releva les yeux vers moi, et y fit passer une force, un courant qui me traversa, et rencontra celui qui était déjà en moi. « Tout a été si fort, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler. Je ne veux tellement pas perdre le contrôle »

« J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal…Ni le vampire, ni l'homme »Affirmai-je en me souvenant de la distinction qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt.

Il sourit de son sourire qui arrêtait mon cœur, puis il sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur, puisqu'il déclara

« Allons-y, avant que ce qu'Esme t'a préparé ne soit totalement froid »

J'acquiesçai avec force, et nous rejoignîmes sa Volvo en peu de temps.

Nous roulâmes en silence le temps nécessaire pour rejoindre la maison Cullen, et il se gara rapidement devant les marches où Alice nous attendait déjà.

Quand je croisai son regard, elle sourit et tapa des mains. Je devinai alors son enthousiasme.

Edward vit le geste de sa sœur, et se pencha sur moi.

« Tu lui as manqué. Elle était prête à venir nous trainer ici »

J'entendis la moquerie dans sa voix, et vis Alice qui levait les yeux au ciel, impatiente.

« Ne la faisons pas attendre alors »Dis-je en tendant la main vers la poignée. Edward m'arrêta et souffla

« Ne bouge pas »

Mon cœur s'affola encore en voyant la vitesse à laquelle il fit le tour de la voiture pour se trouver devant ma portière. Il l'ouvrit et tendit la main pour prendre la mienne. Ensuite, il me guida jusque sur le perron où Alice me prit dans ses bras pour une sincère accolade.

« Bella ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis contente de te revoir »Elle me tira à l'intérieur, comme si son frère ne me tenait pas la main. Il la lâcha, et nous suivit en secouant la tête devant l'impatience d'Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, et toute la famille était présente. Esme se leva et vint m'enlacer, plus discrètement que sa fille, et je lui répondis en souriant. Carlisle était debout à la porte quand je remarquai sa présence.

« Bonjour, Bella »

« Bonjour »Répondis-je, en avançant encore dans la pièce.

Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, autour de la petite table basse, où je repérai des petits toasts. Je souris, et Emmett me salua

« Salut, Bells. Alors ? Bonne promenade ? »Demanda-t-il, et je savais qu'il pensait à quelque chose de précis. Avant que je ne réponde, quoique la rougeur que je sentais sur mes joues pouvait en être une, Edward le prévint

« Emmett ! »

Le grand frère partit dans un éclat de rire qui me fit sursauter, mais je ne pus bientôt pas éviter de rire avec lui et le reste de la famille, tellement il était communicatif.

« Alors, ces premiers jours de liberté ? »Demanda Esme, mettant fin au rire de son fils.

Je jetai alors un œil à tous ces vampires qui étaient revenus, deux jours plus tôt, d'une bataille contre des nouveaux nés. Aucun n'avait l'air blessé, au contraire, ils étaient comme je m'en souvenais.

Etait-il possible qu'ils se soient amusés pendant ces jours où ils étaient partis ?

« Renée est à la maison, on visite les environs ensemble…Des balades mère-fille »Répondis-je, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet de leur absence.

« Tu as été à la soirée de la remise des diplômes ? »Interrogea Emmett, et je me tendis.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon sujet de conversation »Fit remarquer Jasper, et je me souvins qu'il pouvait sentir les émotions des autres. Il avait donc surement capté les inquiétudes qui fourmillaient en moi.

« Dommage, j'aurais aimé des potins…Juste pour rire des inventions des autres »Répondit Emmett en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine.

« Comme s'ils pouvaient être inventifs ?! Je suis heureuse d'avoir loupé cette torture »Assura Rosalie, d'un ton cinglant.

« Rosalie, pour les autres élèves, il s'agit d'une soirée importante »Lui rappela Carlisle, d'une voix ferme, et je compris qu'il lui demandait de cesser ses jérémiades.

Je décidai d'alléger l'atmosphère

« C'est sur que cette soirée n'a pas du être très différente de celle que les lycéens peuvent faire, avec alcool, sexe et jeux débiles » Tous me regardèrent comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Je soutins chacun de leurs regards et ajoutai « J'ai fait des soirées, et c'était à peu près le même schéma à chaque fois »

Je me rendis compte que ma voix ne m'avait pas trahie, et j'en fus soulagée. Alors, Emmett se pencha pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, et déclara

« C'est pour les jeux débiles que je veux y aller à chaque fois. Vous autres, humains, vous êtes si délirants quand vous vous y mettez ! »

Je souris, et acquiesçai.

« Ouais…Mais on ne fait que répéter des trucs vieux de la nuit des temps ! »

Nous débâtîmes quelques minutes sur le sujet, et j'appréciai l'engouement qui me prenait. Je voyais Esme et Carlisle, silencieux, qui nous observaient, je sentais les doigts d'Edward autour des miens, qu'il serrait parfois en signe de complicité, et je sentais mon cœur qui s'affolait à chaque fois.

« Alors, comme ça, tu étais une fêtarde avant de devenir aussi renfermée ? »Demanda Rose avec dédain, et je la vis qui étudiait mon allure, comme si elle doutait de la véracité de mes propos.

« Rose »Gronda Edward, et je me tendis.

Je vis le regard haineux de Rosalie se tourner vers Edward.

Je vis Emmett poser une main sur le genou de sa compagne, et je sentis une vague de calme m'entourer.

Nous restâmes silencieux et tendus un moment, pendant lequel je me demandais si je n'allais pas voir deux vampires se battre.

Enfin, Alice intervint, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ça fit un énorme flop.

Edward sembla se détendre, et tourna les yeux vers moi.

« On a oublié que tu avais faim »

Il se leva, et m'entraîna à sa suite en dehors de la pièce.

« C'est vrai ! Laissons son odeur partout ! »Railla Rose, et je vis Edward inspirer lentement, et se pincer l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

« Elle ne changera jamais »Murmura-t-il, et je lui fis face.

« Elle n'accepte pas ma présence, et je le comprends, Edward, ramène moi chez moi, je ne veux pas être source de conflits entre vous »

Il ricana

« Comme s'il n'y avait que ça ! Non, il est hors de question que je m'empêche de te voir, et que tu ne viennes plus sous prétexte que 'madame égocentrique' refuse de te voir » Il serra mes doigts entre les siens, comme pour s'assurer que je ne parte pas, et nous allâmes dans la cuisine.

Il me présenta une assiette et sortit un plat de cuisine italienne, je souris devant la quantité qui aurait pu nourrir une famille, et il s'assit face à moi.

Il me regarda manger, une main au centre de la table. Quand je finis enfin la dernière bouchée, je posai une main sur la sienne

« Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de vous remercier, les autres et toi »

« Pour quoi ? »Il haussa un sourcil

« Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi…Je ne pensais pas être accueillie de cette manière »Avouai-je, en vidant mon verre.

« Voyons, quand tu auras fini de dire des bêtises, Bella ! Tu fais partie de cette famille »Intervint Esme en entrant dans la pièce.

Je me tournai vers elle, et souris

« Merci, Esme. Ca me va droit au cœur. Mais c'est la vérité, je n'arrive pas à croire que je me tiens ici ! Si on m'avait dit que j'allais trouver une seconde famille en venant à Forks, j'aurais fait enfermer la personne, et me serrais surement renfermer sur moi-même »

Esme passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, le geste m'étonna, et je croisai les yeux heureux d'Edward.

« C'est un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous, Bella. N'en doute pas. Rosalie a peut-être l'air méchante, mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle voit, comme nous, combien Edward est heureux avec toi. Et c'est tout ce qui nous importe »En disant cela, elle tourna la tête vers Edward qui sourit, presqu'aussi gêné que je pouvais l'être d'être prise à partie dans cette révélation.

« Alors, qui veut faire un bras de fer ? »Demanda Emmett alors que nous retournions dans le salon.

Je remarquai le sourire de Carlisle, paternel, et l'absence de Rosalie, surement était-elle partie dans sa chambre.

« Non merci »Fit Edward, et je vis le regard d'Emmett qui m'interrogeait.

Je me pointai du doigt, et Edward resserra ses doigts autour de ma main qu'il tenait. « Même pas en rêve, Emmett ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal »

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient foncés, et je posai ma main libre sur son bras, apaisante.

« S'il promet de ne pas user de sa force de vampire, pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu n'as aucune chance, Bella »Grimaça Alice

« Tu pourrais me soutenir »Fis-je remarquer en souriant.

« Ah bah ! Je veux bien, mais il ne risque pas d'être vaincu par une humaine »Répondit-elle en se mettant à mes côtés.

Je regardai Emmett qui souriait, presque bêtement.

« Je saurai trouver un moyen »Affirmai-je, en me détachant de l'emprise d'Edward pour approcher d'Emmett.

Il se leva, et se frotta les mains.

« Alors, on fait ça où ? »

Et je me figeai.

Mon estomac se contracta, et je regrettai presque d'avoir déjeuné.

Je sentis les bras d'Edward autour de moi avant de réaliser que mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus.

« Bella »S'inquiéta Edward en maintenant ma tête contre son torse.

Je serrai les poings.

Bon sang !

Edward pouvait m'approcher, je le touchais, et appréciais les sentiments qui m'envahissaient à son égard, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer supporter une question, banale, de la part de son frère ?!

« Respire, Bella »Prodigua Edward, et je vis Esme avec un verre d'eau à mes côtés.

Je fermai les yeux, et plongeai mon visage contre le torse d'Edward, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

« Ca va aller, ma chérie »Souffla Esme en caressant mon front.

Je me tendis et bougeai pour échapper à son toucher.

« Elle n'aime pas être touchée »Expliqua Edward, et j'entendis sa tension, sa colère, dans sa voix. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, alors qu'il maugréait « Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle se rende compte que je la tiens, Emmett »

Alors comme ça, Emmett devait s'interroger sur le fait que je m'appuie sur Edward alors qu'il disait que je refusais les contacts. Je secouai la tête contre lui, et me redressai lentement. Je devais expliquer. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Ce n'est rien, Bella. Prends ton temps »Me rassura Jasper, à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Je…Je sais que tu me tiens, Edward. Et c'est différent d'un autre, c'est pour ça que je ne fuis pas »Ma voix était basse, mais je savais qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre. Ils devaient comprendre que je ne craignais plus les contacts avec Edward, mais que j'avais du mal avec eux. Je ne les connaissais pas, et la peur qui m'avait envahie expliquait ma réaction. J'inspirai à fond, reprenant mon calme.

« C'est normale, ma chérie »Sourit Esme, toujours à mes côtés, mais ne me touchant plus.

Je gardai le silence encore une minute, et relevai la tête vers Emmett, il était impassible, et je m'agaçai de ne pas lire en lui.

« Je suis désolée, Emmett…C'est une réaction que je pensais avoir éliminée »Ma voix craqua à nouveau.

Je pensais, grâce à Edward, avoir repris le contrôle de ma vie et de mes émotions. Je pensais avoir avancé suffisamment pour penser à l'avenir, et ne plus craindre mon passé.

Je m'étais trompée.

« Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je me doute que tu n'es pas responsable »Sourit-il, en grand frère.

J'hochai la tête.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre, me concernant ?

Je me redressai, et je vis qu'Edward ne bougeait plus. Il devait donc toujours craindre une rechute de ma part. Je lui souris, le remerciant.

Les moments que nous avions passés ensemble n'avaient pas altérés sa prévenance.

« Je crois que je vous dois des explications »Dis-je, en regardant Esme, puis ses enfants et Carlisle.

« Tu es sure ? »Hésita Alice en se mettant à mes côtés, et j'hochai la tête.

« Vous avez le droit de savoir »Affirmai-je.

Elle sourit, encourageante, et prit ma main pour me conduire sur le canapé, elle s'assit à mes côtés alors qu'Edward s'appuyait au chambranle de la porte. Je croisai son regard, et je crus deviner pourquoi il se mettait si loin de moi.

Il ne voulait pas aggraver mon état en se tenant à mes côtés alors que j'allais raconter, ou du moins, dire certaines choses, sur mon…Agression.

Alors, tout fut silencieux autour de moi, et je me figeai. Je baissai les yeux, et tirai sur mes protège-poignets, cherchant comment expliquer ça.

Alice posa une main rassurante sur mon bras, et je commençai, sentant le tremblement dans ma voix

« Je suis sortie avec un certain Adrian l'année dernière… »Et j'expliquai.

J'expliquai notre relation, la manière dont je me sentais avec lui. Pas en sécurité, comme avec Edward, mais en adéquation tout de même. Je racontai les sorties, et les fêtes.

J'expliquai les tensions qui pouvaient exister, la pression qu'il pouvait me mettre pour que nous allions plus loin dans notre relation.

A ce moment, j'entendis gronder dans la pièce, mais je ne pus définir de qui ça venait.

Je repris, et finis sur cette soirée de fin d'année chez mon amie, Natalia.

Je n'avais pas dit le mot. Je n'y arrivais jamais.

Mais ils avaient compris.

Jasper fut le premier à se lever, et je le regardai partir, alors qu'il semblait torturé. Esme posa son poing contre sa bouche, et Carlisle regarda mes poignets. Je croisai mes bras pour les retirer à sa vue, et il plongea son regard dans le mien.

C'était bien une chose que je ne supportais pas. Qu'on regarde mes poignets. La preuve des souffrances que j'avais vécues. Ce qui me faisait toujours me souvenir, même si j'essayais d'oublier, ou de me persuader que ce n'était jamais arrivé…

« Je ne voulais pas te faire te rappeler tout ça »Murmura Emmett, et je vis son mal-être.

Je souris, consciente que ça n'atteignait pas mes yeux

« Tout n'est pas à excuser par ça. Mais c'est la réaction que j'ai développé pour me défendre »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit »Proposa Esme, semblant revenir à elle et je l'en remerciai.

« Je veux simplement pouvoir vivre un maximum sans me souvenir »Confessai-je.

« Alors, je connais un bon moyen ! »Fit Alice, et son ton enjoué me surprit.

« J'ai déjà peur de ce que tu peux inventer »Souris-je

« Je pense simplement à quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait depuis longtemps…Et qui serait relativement possible »

« J'en doute »Intervint Edward, pour la première fois depuis le début de mon récit.

Alice lui lança un regard assassin, et se tourna vers moi

« Je dis qu'une partie de hand serait possible »

J'ouvris des yeux étonnés

« Avec vous ? »Précisai-je, avec étonnement.

« Non, avec le pape ! Bien sûr ! Ca pourrait être drôle »

« Euh… »

« Bien sur, il faut qu'on se mette à ta vitesse, mais ça peut être drôle »Assura-t-elle

« On verra »Carlisle régla la question, et Alice croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, visiblement mécontente.

« J'espère que Jasper… »Commençai-je, et Esme m'interrompit

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes poignets, tout de même désolée pour Jasper, mais je n'avais pas pu contrôler mes angoisses, lors de mon récit, et au vu des regards des vampires qui m'entouraient, je savais que je n'avais pas été la seule à ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

Alors, je décidai de les interroger sur leur bataille des derniers jours.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander ? »Commençai-je, et ils me regardèrent tous avec amitié, ce qui me soulagea, je ne voulais pas les perdre à cause de ce qui m'était arrivé. « Vous avez tué tous les nouveaux nés, l'autre jour ? »

Soudain j'avais peur qu'une fille soit attaquée par l'un d'eux. J'avais peur, et me rendis compte qu'à nouveau, j'avais gardé la présence de ce vampire l'année dernière, pour moi.

Ils restèrent dubitatifs alors qu'Edward venait s'asseoir par terre, près de moi. Je tendis la main vers lui, et il la prit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je sentis la pression qu'il y exerça, une pression de soutien.

« On en a eu pas mal »Approuva Emmett, mais ce n'était pas une réponse, et je m'inquiétai.

« En fait, on n'a pas pu trouver le créateur »Avoua Alice, et je vis qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de m'en parler.

J'inspirai, cherchant mon calme.

« Il y en a forcément un ? »Demandai-je, d'une petite voix, plus fragile que je ne le pensais.

« Dans ce genre de cas, quand un groupe de nouveaux nés attaque ensemble, oui. Il y a un créateur, pas forcément plus âgé, mais qui dirige. En général, ce vampire prépare une guerre, ou quelque chose de ce genre »Expliqua Carlisle.

J'assimilai l'information, voyant à nouveau les yeux rouges de ce vampire, d'il y avait un an. Je frissonnais, et Alice posa un plaid sur mes épaules. Je souris, la remerciant.

« Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. On ne laissera pas ce type s'en sortir. Et encore moins venir jusqu'ici »Martela Emmett, d'un ton protecteur.

J'hochai la tête, ressentant de la confiance en moi.

Je relevai les yeux, et vis Jasper qui revenait, moins affligé qu'à son départ.

Avec surprise, je vis Rosalie venir. Elle semblait bouleversée quand elle s'assit près d'Emmett.

Elle plongea son regard doré dans le mien, et murmura

« Je n'avais pas le droit d'être ainsi avec toi »

Je fus surprise, et penchai la tête sur le côté.

« Je t'avoue que c'est un comportement que j'ai apprécié les premiers jours que j'ai été ici. Tu étais la seule à te moquer éperdument de mon existence, et c'était tout ce que je voulais »

Elle sourit, même si ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. J'avais, en une phrase, détendu l'atmosphère, et elle savait que je ne lui en voulais pas.

NOTE : vos avis ! Vos avis !

(*) en fait, tout le monde a du reconnaître cette phrase super importante et magnifique, qui a été traduite(pour mon plus grand déplaisir) par 'Et le Lion s'est épris de l'Agneau' ou quelque chose du style, mais je préfère la VO, bah ouais, j'ai découvert la saga en anglais, et je la préfère à sa traduction, donc mille fois pardon pour avoir mis cette phrase en anglais, mais bon, elle est bien meilleure…De mon point de vue.

Sinon, et bien j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez réussi à survivre à ce romantisme…Perso, je me suis bien amusée ;)

Bisous à jeudi


	25. Chapter 25

Mea culpa !

Et oui, je vous ai lâché jeudi dernier, mais c'était à cause de mes cours, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute pour écrire ! Enfin, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez, et je crois bien qu'il est un peu…Etrange, ou mal constitué, j'attends vos avis, et vous demande pardon s'il est trop mauvais.

D'abord, Un grand merci, comme toujours à ma Bêta, Demoisel.

darkgaby : mauvaise langue ! va donc lire ce chapitre, on en reparle après. Non mais !lol

FangBangers : moi aussi, j'adore Emmett ;)

Caro30 : respire, j'arrive, j'arrive ! XD

Morgann : trop contente que tu sois du même avis que moi ! Vive la VO ! lol

NaoO : je t'ai répondu déjà, et comme d'hab, j'attends ton avis :d

djjojeju : lool mais c'est quoi cette lectrice ? je te cite, lol, t'inquiète, j'adore savoir ce que mes lecteurs attendent, ça me motive !

Et bien sur, merci à tous et toutes les autres !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Avec surprise, je vis Rosalie venir. Elle semblait bouleversée quand elle s'assit près d'Emmett._

_Elle plongea son regard doré dans le mien, et murmura_

_« Je n'avais pas le droit d'être ainsi avec toi »_

_Je fus surprise, et penchai la tête sur le côté._

_« Je t'avoue que c'est un comportement que j'ai apprécié les premiers jours que j'ai été ici. Tu étais la seule à te moquer éperdument de mon existence, et c'était tout ce que je voulais »_

_Elle sourit, même si ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. J'avais, en une phrase, détendu l'atmosphère, et elle savait que je ne lui en voulais pas. _

Bonne lecture

**24-Désir**

J'avais la balle. Flanquée d'Edward et Alice, je faisais face à un mur de vampires.

Emmett, Jasper et Rose bloquaient la zone des buts. Rose ressemblait à un mannequin qui fait la pub d'une ligne de vêtements, en l'occurrence pull et pantalon blancs. C'était inattendu dans ce champ où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer au baseball et qui avait été transformé pour ce match de hand qu'Alice avait réclamé quelques jours plus tôt. On avait attendu un temps à l'orage, parce qu'on savait que même s'ils allaient faire attention à ne pas me blesser, ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie s'ils devaient se cogner entre eux, ou se prendre la balle.

Mon regard se posa sur Emmett et son sourire idiot, comme je le qualifiais quand il avait une idée en tête. Je lui souris d'un sourire que je ne pensais plus pouvoir faire. Un sourire arrogant.

A ses côtés, Jazz leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vrai qu'avec Emmett, on rivalisait de mimiques débiles.

Sur le bord, à plusieurs mètres de là, Carlisle et Esme jouaient aux arbitres. Je leur lançai un regard enjoué, et ils hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient que mine de rien, cette partie était aussi un moyen pour moi de me tester. Depuis dix jours, je passais mon temps avec les Cullen. Soit en rendez-vous tendres avec Edward, soit avec sa famille entière pour du shopping-pour mon plus grand malheur !- ou des après-midi consacrées à des activités qui pouvaient être qualifiées de familiales. Et je savais que j'étais chaque jour plus à l'aise parmi eux. D'ailleurs, Emmett en profitait de plus en plus pour plaisanter sur ma relation avec Edward, ou aussi pour connaître celle que j'étais avant. Rieuse, joueuse, et parfois caractérielle.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui, ou pour demain cette attaque ? »Demanda-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et souris avant de me lancer.

Devant moi, ils se figèrent, et le mur qu'ils formaient sembla grandir.

« Alice »Dis-je simplement, et je savais qu'elle comprendrait ma demande.

Elle avança en courant, -ou dansant, selon le point de vue,- sur la droite de ses frères et sœurs. Ils convergèrent sur elle alors que je faisais quelques pas pour lui envoyer la balle. Elle la reçut et dut se détourner quand Emmett se jeta sur la balle comme un boulet de canon. Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquèrent une seconde, mais ça résonna autour de nous comme un coup de tonnerre.

Immédiatement, nous bougeâmes tous pour soutenir nos partenaires. Je fis un pas vers elle, et Edward fut instantanément entre Rose et moi. Ils dansèrent un peu, -c'était comme ça que je le voyais en tout cas,- alors qu'elle cherchait à venir me marquer. Jazz se plaça à mes côtés, pour remplacer sa sœur.

J'évaluai la distance à parcourir jusqu'aux deux arbres qui servaient de but, et pris ma décision.

Alors, Alice se détacha d'Emmett, et je me tournai vers elle de manière exagérée. Jazz se replaça alors par rapport à moi, d'un simple pas.

Nous sourîmes et je vis, ou plutôt, sus qu'Alice avait lancé la balle vers moi, mais qu'Edward avait été celui qui l'avait interceptée, comme je m'y attendais. Il courut à vitesse 'humaine' vers les buts, où j'allais déjà.

« La vache ! »Entendis-je Emmett, comme tout le monde retournait aux buts.

Edward me lança la balle une seconde avant que Jasper ne puisse l'attraper. Immédiatement, je la plaçai entre les arbres, et entendis le cri de victoire d'Alice.

Je me retournai, fière de moi, et vis le clin d'œil que Rose me faisait pour me féliciter. Jasper sourit en hochant la tête, et Alice vint m'enlacer.

« Diabolique »Rit Emmett en venant frapper sa main contre la mienne. Je retins une grimace de douleur sous les éclats de rire de tout le monde.

« Je déclare l'équipe de Bella, Edward et Alice, vainqueur » Fit Esme en nous rejoignant.

« Vainqueur par K-O, même »Approuva Carlisle en souriant.

J'hochai la tête alors que tous parlaient de ma performance.

« Félicitations, mademoiselle Swan, vous les avez ratatinés »Murmura Edward en m'enlaçant doucement pour déposer un baiser dans ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau, et sentis un frisson délicieux me parcourir. Je savais qu'il souriait dans mon cou en remarquant ma réaction

« Excellent travail d'équipe »Acquiesçai-je en posant les mains sur les siennes.

Edward embrassa encore ma nuque alors qu'Emmett demandait

« On en fait une autre, les tourtereaux ? »

« Impossible, il va pleuvoir »Répondit Alice, et Emmett bougonna quelque chose comme

« On s'en fout, c'est que de l'eau »

Je souris devant son envie de revanche.

Rose rit en prenant sa main, et ils partirent devant alors que nous rions en les suivant.

Nous parvînmes rapidement aux voitures, et encore plus vite à la villa, entraînés dans des plaisanteries que Jasper et Emmett se balançaient à la tête, me demandant d'intervenir de ci, de là. Puis, chacun des couples s'éparpilla dans la maison, me laissant seule avec Edward. Et j'avouais que c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Depuis deux jours, nous n'avions pas pu être seuls, à part le soir, quand il venait chez moi.

Je sentis qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne. Il se plaça devant moi, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

« Très subtils pour nous laisser de l'intimité » Il caressa ma joue doucement alors que j'acquiesçais. « Montons »Suggéra-t-il en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Il se détourna, et à ma vitesse humaine, nous atteignîmes sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, et me laissa entrer, galant.

Alors, j'allais sur son lit, comme d'habitude, m'installant au centre, en tailleur. Il alluma sa chaine hi-fi, et me rejoignit, le tout en à peine une seconde. Alors il se positionna dans mon dos, et je m'appuyai contre lui, ses bras autour de moi, son souffle dans mon cou.

La musique nous enveloppa dans un univers où nous étions seuls, coupés du monde.

Au bout d'un moment pendant lequel la pluie avait commencé à cogner contre ses fenêtres, il rompit le silence

« Ce match s'est plutôt bien passé »

Et je compris qu'il avait eu des appréhensions de me laisser entre les membres de sa famille pour un jeu avec autant de mouvements.

« J'ai foutu sa raclée à Emmett, ça vaut son pesant d'or »Acquiesçai-je, et j'aurais voulu voir la tête d'Edward. Je me doutai qu'Emmett avait répondu à ma déclaration, et qu'Edward l'avait entendu. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »Demandai-je, en tournant la tête vers lui

« Il prendra sa revanche »Sourit-il en m'embrassant. Mais dans ce baiser, je sentis qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste à cette possible revanche.

Je posai une main sur sa joue, approfondissant notre baiser. Les bras d'Edward se refermèrent plus fermement autour de ma taille, m'attirant encore plus contre lui, et je sentis ce qui se produisait de plus en plus : un feu m'envahit, et j'oubliai de respirer, trop occupée à m'unir à lui.

Edward s'éloigna d'un millimètre, pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle, mais ses lèvres étaient toujours contre les miennes, son souffle perturbé se mêlant au mien. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, laissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nous sourîmes et il attaqua à nouveau mes lèvres.

'Je l'aime' Me rappelai-je pour la millionième fois alors que ses mains s'installaient dans mon dos.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire les progrès que nous avions pu faire depuis notre premier baiser à peine dix jours plus tôt. Il ne craignait plus, ou du moins ne montrait plus ses inquiétudes, de me blesser. Il semblait si à l'aise, avec moi dans ses bras.

Aussi à l'aise que j'étais avec lui, contre moi.

**EDWARD POV**

'_Arh ! Mais faites-le, et laissez-moi respirer !'_

Je me détachai de Bella en entendant les pensées de Jasper.

Elle m'interrogea du regard, et je me rendis compte que je m'étais éloigné brusquement en plein baiser.

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, et détournai le regard.

« Quoi ? »Demanda-t-elle déjà inquiète. Je vis qu'elle se mordait à nouveau la lèvre. Sa lèvre que j'aimais tant sentir contre les miennes.

« Les autres qui font des plaisanteries »Mentis-je et elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Elle était si belle.

« _Jazz !_ »S'écria Alice dans leur chambre alors qu'il sortait en bougonnant.

'_Que lui as-tu fait ?'_ Me demanda-t-elle en pensée, et je tentai de bloquer mon esprit aux leurs.

Que lui avais-je fait, en effet ?

« _Il va me rendre dingue_ »Déclara Jasper en sortant de la maison, et Emmett éclata de rire.

Bella regarda vers la porte, s'interrogeant surement sur ce qui se passait.

'_Le petit Eddy ressemble à un adolescent boutonneux'_ Se moqua Emmett, et je serrai les mâchoires pour ne pas lui répondre ce qui trahirait ce que je ressentais.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? »S'alarma Bella et je croisai ses yeux noisette.

« Viens »Dis-je en me levant.

Je lui tendis une main qu'elle prit, sceptique. Je souris pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser voir ce qui se passait.

Je conduisis plus rapidement que d'habitude jusqu'à chez elle, et Bella n'en dit rien. Elle se contentait de me regarder. Dieu ce que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait !

Finalement, je ne tins plus

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A ce qui te conduis à agir comme tu le fais. On dirait que tu fuis quelque chose »Fit-elle, cherchant à comprendre.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, étudiant son regard plein de sollicitude. Je soupirai et me re-concentrai sur la route. Nous arrivâmes devant chez elle, je me garais quand elle posa délibérément sa main sur mon bras.

« Edward, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » Je sentis la panique à présent dans sa voix.

Je grimaçai. Comment lui expliquer ce que je ressentais à ses côtés ? Comment lui dire que je voulais bien plus que ces moments que nous passions déjà ensemble ?

« Jasper a senti comment j'ai réagi »Murmurai-je, je la vis se pencher sur moi, et je savais qu'elle avait eu du mal à entendre.

Mais je remarquai les rougeurs magnifiques qui teintaient ses joues. Elle avait compris.

« Oh »Fut sa seule réponse.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant, et j'imaginais parfaitement les rouages de son cerveau en mouvement.

Je me morigénai de lui infliger ça. De quel droit demandais-je plus que ce qu'elle me donnait déjà ?

« Bella… »Commençai-je, et elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche, pour me faire taire.

« C'est la même chose pour moi, Edward »Assura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Si mon cœur avait pu battre, il aurait explosé.

Je posai une main dans sa nuque, et l'attirai à moi. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, une décharge nous parcourut et nous laissa à bout de souffle. Et même si je n'avais techniquement pas besoin de respirer, je ne contrôlais plus ma respiration.

Alors, comme je ne m'y attendais pas, un léger coup retentit à la vitre du passager.

Bella se retourna rapidement, et se figea en reconnaissant son père.

Il semblait se contrôler, mais je me doutais qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir sa fille dans une voiture, en train d'embrasser un garçon.

Elle me regarda, anxieuse. Je souris doucement, et serrai ses doigts pour la rassurer et lui montrer mon soutien.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et je remarquai combien Bella gardait ses distances.

Je le comprenais, mais j'en étais frustré quand même.

« Charlie »Hésita-t-elle, tirant sur ses protège-poignets.

Charlie la regarda faire, et leva des yeux noirs vers moi.

« Je vais y aller »Dis-je, en me tournant vers Bella.

Charlie toussota avant d'ajouter

« Oui, tu y vas, Edward »

Si le message n'était pas clair avant, cette fois c'était limpide :

-Ne touche pas à ma fille-

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, et tendit la main vers moi.

Nos doigts se frôlèrent, et je savais que le même courant que précédemment nous avait traversés. Je l'avais senti, et j'avais vu une lueur vaciller dans les prunelles noisette de Bella.

Je remontai derrière le volant et démarrai sous le regard insistant de Charlie.

Je le sentis dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que j'aie tourné dans la rue transversale en direction de chez moi.

Alice fut la première à m'assaillir dans le garage.

Je pris mon temps pour sortir de ma Volvo, et la rejoindre près de sa Porsche. Elle leva les yeux vers moi

« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal »

« Alice, je dois contrôler mes gestes à chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés »Assurai-je en m'appuyant au capot de la Mercedes de Carlisle, la tête baissée.

« Faux ! »

Et elle me donna une tape derrière la tête avant que je ne la voie venir. Je soupirai.

Peut-être que je me sentais mieux auprès de Bella que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. J'avais tellement eu peur de l'attaquer à notre rencontre, que j'avais du prendre sur moi pour me calmer. Par la suite, j'avais réussi à contrôler mes appétits, et à apprécier de passer du temps avec elle, mes gestes avaient été naturels.

Or, en ce moment, j'étais de plus en plus tendu.

« Tu l'aimes, Edward. Dis-le lui, et ça changera beaucoup de choses…Et puis, zut ! Tes craintes sont infondées »

J'étais littéralement sur le cul. Je n'avais jamais dit tout haut mes sentiments !

En remontant dans la maison, Alice s'amusa à m'envoyer des flashs de visions qu'elle avait eues.

Les protagonistes ? Bella et moi…Bien plus intimes qu'à présent.

« Alice ! »Grognai-je, pour la forme.

Alors c'était possible ?

Je fermai les yeux, et m'imaginai sentir le corps chaud de Bella contre le mien, unis…

'_Prends une douche froide !'_S'écria Jasper en pensée, et je revins à la réalité brusquement.

« Pardon Jazz…Je… »Je ne savais plus comment réagir.

'_Alice a raison, Edward, votre relation va bien plus loin que ce que vous croyez. Suivez le mouvement'_ Conseilla-t-il, et je restai un moment à bloquer leurs esprits, pour réfléchir.

Quand je réalisai qu'il me restait encore du temps à tuer avant de rejoindre Bella.

« Qui veut chasser ? »Proposai-je en remontant au rez-de-chaussée.

'_Besoin d'éliminer un surplus d'énergie ?'_Ironisa Emmett en acceptant ma proposition.

Je regrettai d'avoir demandé ça.

J'allais avoir à me farcir les idées et remarques explicites de mon frère !

Vivement que je puisse rejoindre Bella.

**BELLA POV**

Charlie m'avait surveillée toute la soirée, et je savais qu'il était pourtant aussi embarrassé que moi.

Nous finissions de diner quand il daigna enfin me lâcher et s'intéresser à autre chose que mes gestes.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, et filai à la douche pour occuper les dernières minutes avant de retrouver Edward.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, je me rappelai la tension qu'il avait montrée dans sa chambre. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il devienne si distant d'un seul coup ? J'avais beau me repasser la scène dans ma tête, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu faire pour l'effrayer ainsi, parce que c'était de la crainte qu'il y avait eu dans ses yeux.

Je ne me souvenais que du bien-être que j'avais ressenti, et de ce feu qui coulait dans mes veines et embrasai les parcelles de peau qu'il touchait à travers mes vêtements. J'avais tellement désiré ses contacts…

Je rouvris les yeux soudainement, et eut un hoquet.

Les cheveux dans les yeux, je repris mon souffle difficilement.

C'était donc ça ! Je me sentis rougir en refermant le robinet.

Mais étais-je prête pour faire ce pas ?

'A ton avis ?' Demanda ma petite voix, agacée.

Je me séchai vite, et repositionnai mes protège-poignets avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? »S'étonna Charlie, et je sursautai.

« Oh ! Euh… Non, je vais y aller »

Il me détailla, et je sentis mon cœur paniquer. Que lisait-il sur mon visage ?

« Bonne nuit, alors »Fit-il en rejoignant sa chambre.

Je restai un instant inquiète au milieu du couloir, et repartis enfin vers ma chambre, hébétée.

C'était étrange de penser à faire l'amour avec Edward, et croiser mon père un peu après.

J'ouvris ma porte, et le vis à ma fenêtre.

Je relâchai alors le souffle que j'avais retenu inconsciemment, et souris.

Nous nous rejoignîmes au pied de mon lit, nos doigts s'entrelaçant instantanément, nos regards se soudant. Et j'y lus de l'appréhension dans ses prunelles plus dorées que jamais. Je posai une main sur sa joue, souriant.

« Tu as l'air soulagée »Remarqua-t-il, et je me mordis la lèvre, gênée d'avoir laissé transparaitre mes sentiments.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, à cause de cette après-midi »Avouai-je et il serra la mâchoire.

« Pardonne-moi »Murmura-t-il.

« Tu es là, c'est le principal »Assurai-je, en m'asseyant, l'entraînant avec moi.

Il sourit, hésitant.

Nous restâmes silencieux, cherchant tous les deux comment agir. Je rompis le silence

« Charlie va réagir comme ça longtemps ? »

Je vis qu'il esquissait un sourire au souvenir de mon père, un peu plus tôt.

« Il ne s'y attendait pas »

« Et toi non plus ?! »Demandai-je, sachant qu'il m'aurait informée, et que nous aurions eu le temps de nous décaler s'il avait entendu Charlie approcher.

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes, et j'attendis avec impatience sa réponse.

« J'étais concentrée sur…Autre chose »Il releva la tête à ce moment-là, et mon cœur s'emballa, me faisant rougir.

« Est-ce que… »Commençai-je, espérant qu'il comprendrait ma question.

Il hésita une seconde et se rapprocha de moi encore plus. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes alors qu'il disait

« J'en ai parlé avec Carlisle. Bella, j'ai simplement peur de ne pas contrôler ma force si… »

Je respirai son souffle, et me retins de l'embrasser. Je gardai le silence une seconde, pour rassembler mes idées.

« Je pensais que c'était plus facile »

« Tu n'as pas idée du contrôle que je dois exercer pour ne pas te casser quelque chose en te tenant simplement la main »

Sa voix avait été un simple murmure, et je fermai les yeux.

J'hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il sourit, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, et avant que je ne puisse l'approfondir, nous entendîmes une alerte de mail sur mon ordinateur portable.

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation en entendant ce son qui me ramenait à la vie humaine que j'avais. Je grimaçai et me levai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Edward s'assit contre le mur, les yeux posés sur moi.

J'ouvris ma boite de réception, et lus le nom de l'émetteur

« Nat »Soufflai-je en m'asseyant.

Instantanément, Edward fut agenouillé à mes côtés, sentant surement la panique qui me prenait.

« Respire, Bella »Il passa une main sur mon visage, pour m'apaiser.

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur son toucher, et ouvris le mail.

_Bells,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que j'ai ressentie en voyant ta réponse ! _

_J'étais partie, et je n'avais pas accès à mon ordinateur, c'est pour ça que je ne réponds que maintenant, et j'espère que tu n'en seras pas vexée._

_Ouais, l'Europe, hein ! J'ai trop hâte…Et en même temps, je m'en veux d'y aller seule. Après tout, c'est peut-être de ma faute, aussi…_

_Peut-être qu'on pourra communiquer à nouveau…Qui sait en face à face ? _

_Ok, ok, je vais trop vite…J'attends tout de même ta réponse avec impatience, si tu veux m'en donner une._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ta Nat_

Edward essuya la larme qui roulait seule sur ma joue. Et je souris doucement.

« Je lui ai répondu l'autre jour, après la remise des diplômes »

« C'est bien. Ca peut te faire du bien, de la revoir »Proposa-t-il, et je grimaçai, ne sachant pas trop si c'était le cas, ou non.

Mes doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur mon bureau alors que je réfléchissais à quoi répondre quand Edward reçut un appel.

« Alice »M'informa-t-il en prenant la communication.

Mais quand je vis son air fermé, je sus que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'elle disait.

Je vis ses lèvres bouger, mais n'entendis rien. Mon regard angoissé se posa sur lui, et j'étais prête à lui arracher son téléphone pour interroger Alice.

Enfin, il raccrocha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? »M'alarmai-je.

« Alice a eu une vision étrange, et elle a voulu me tenir au courant »

Une vision qu'Edward devait connaître ?

Ca ne pouvait être que pour moi.

Je passai une main sur sa joue contractée et il me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle, Bella. On ne sait pas trop ce qui se trame, mais ça vaut mieux »

J'acquiesçai, sentant mon estomac se tordre.

J'inspirai doucement, cherchant un peu de calme dans ce geste.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver Bella »Dit-il, fervent.

« Je sais »Souris-je, et je savais que ça ne montait pas à mes yeux.

D'un commun accord, nous quittâmes mon bureau, et allâmes nous allonger dans mon lit.

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille alors que je m'approchais un maximum de lui, mon dos contre son corps protecteur. Il posa sa tête contre mon oreille et murmura

« Je t'aime, Bella »

Je tournai la tête, surprise d'entendre ça dans une telle circonstance.

Ca devait vraiment être grave.

Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à ses sentiments. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir lui dire ces mots.

« Je t'aime, Edward »

Nos regards étaient soudés, et il sourit, comme soulagé.

« Tu as l'air d'en avoir douté »Remarquai-je en me tournant complètement vers lui.

Il secoua la tête et caressa ma joue.

« J'ai simplement rêvé de t'entendre dire ça, depuis un moment »

Je souris et l'embrassai doucement avant de m'installer sur son torse, une main jointe à la sienne.

Je sentis qu'il expirait avec force, et souris contre son t-shirt, enivrée par son odeur.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »Murmura-t-il en entamant ma berceuse.

Et malgré ça, je savais, au fond de mon esprit, que quelque chose allait se produire. Ce que je redoutais depuis un an allait arriver.

Je le sentais.

NOTE : survivrez-vous ? lol courage, tout arrive !

Encore merci aux nouveaux et nouvelles lectrices !

Donnez-moi vos avis !

Bisous à très vite(ouais, toujours les cours et exam en perspective, alors je ne sais pas quand je posterai…)


	26. Chapter 26

Vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que j'ai à poster ce soir ! Ca veut dire que j'ai eu assez de temps dans la semaine pour travailler ce chapitre, ça veut donc dire que j'ai pu me détacher de mes cours pendant assez de temps pour écrire ! Allez, tous avec moi !

Bref, ce n'est pas habituel que je poste un vendredi, mais bon, en plus, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai reposter…La semaine prochaine c'est sur, il faut juste que je trouve le temps…Rassurez-vous dans les prochaines semaines, je reprendrai de manière bien plus régulière !

Je crois que vous allez être content(e)s, vous avez droit à certaines réponses, dites-moi si c'est clair, auquel cas, je retravaillerai ça !

Un grand merci comme toujours à tout le monde pour me lire, et patienter avec plus ou moins de mal pour les chapitres !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« Je t'aime, Bella »_

_Je tournai la tête, surprise d'entendre ça dans une telle circonstance._

_Ca devait vraiment être grave._

_Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à ses sentiments. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir lui dire ces mots._

_« Je t'aime, Edward »_

_Nos regards étaient soudés, et il sourit, comme soulagé._

_« Tu as l'air d'en avoir douté »Remarquai-je en me tournant complètement vers lui._

_Il secoua la tête et caressa ma joue._

_« J'ai simplement rêvé de t'entendre dire ça, depuis un moment »_

_Je souris et l'embrassai doucement avant de m'installer sur son torse, une main jointe à la sienne._

_Je sentis qu'il expirait avec force, et souris contre son t-shirt, enivrée par son odeur._

_« Bonne nuit, Bella »Murmura-t-il en entamant ma berceuse._

_Et malgré ça, je savais, au fond de mon esprit, que quelque chose allait se produire. Ce que je redoutais depuis un an allait arriver._

_Je le sentais._

Bonne lecture

**25-Lui**

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, et sentis immédiatement ses doigts entrelacés aux miens sur mon ventre, alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras.

J'esquissai à peine un sourire quand il me salua contre mon oreille

« Bonjour »

Je me tournai et croisai ses iris dorés avec plaisir.

« Bonjour »

Il m'embrassa doucement, et je sentis sa bonne humeur transparaître dans ce baiser. Je m'écartai légèrement, tentant de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il caressait ma joue, et jouait avec mes cheveux emmêlés.

« Comment va le monde ? »Demandai-je, d'un ton suspicieux.

Il rit en répondant

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici » A mon regard étonné, parce que je savais qu'il partait souvent quand j'étais profondément endormie, pour aller se changer, il ajouta « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule »

Et j'entendis la tension de la veille reparaître dans sa voix.

« On a du nouveau avec Alice et sa vision ? »Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les arranger un minimum, alors qu'il se redressait et m'attirait contre son torse. Ainsi, je ne voyais pas son visage, ni ses yeux, et il en prenait toujours l'avantage. Posant une main sur son ventre parfaitement sculpté je le forçai à me laisser le voir. Il baissa les yeux sur moi, en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »Présumai-je, et il détourna le regard. « Edward, j'ai le droit de savoir…Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas bougé…Je ne voulais pas savoir »

Je sentis ma mâchoire inférieure s'abaisser sous le choc.

« Tu…Edward, tu ne pourras pas me retenir prisonnière ici… »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Bella, j'en ai simplement assez de cette situation avec tous ces vampires qui nous attaquent. Je voulais oublier ça pour quelques heures… »Avoua-t-il.

Je refermai la bouche, reprenant contenance. Puis je posai une main sur sa joue

« Et qu'as-tu donc fait de ta nuit ? » Il haussa un sourcil, explicite. Je souris « A part me regarder dormir et espionner mes rêves ? »Ajoutai-je d'un air faussement outré.

« J'ai fait le plus beau des rêves »Murmura-t-il, et je mordis à l'hameçon. Il sourit, moqueur, en me voyant pencher la tête d'un air intrigué. « J'ai rêvé que tu me disais que tu m'aimais »

Tout en parlant, il rapprocha mon visage du sien.

Je répondis alors que nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres les unes des autres

« Je t'aime, Edward Cullen »

Je sentis plus que je ne vis son sourire avant qu'il ne dise à son tour

« Je t'aime, Bella Swan »

Instantanément, nos lèvres furent jointes dans un baiser tendre, et je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, une main sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur, et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner, je m'écartai à regret de lui

« Allô ? »

« Bella, c'est papa, dis…euh…Tu ne comptes pas faire de virées dans les prochains jours ? » J'haussai un sourcil, et Edward se tendit contre moi. Je me concentrai sur ma conversation téléphonique, sachant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Non, pas pour le moment…Pourquoi ? »

« Pas même avec la fille Stanley, ou Weber… »Et je levai les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je ne passe mes vacances qu'avec les Cullen…Mais il ne savait pas que pour moi, les autres n'avaient pas d'importance, ou beaucoup moins…

« Non, je viens de te le dire…Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il resta silencieux un temps infini avant de me répondre

« Il y a eu des attaques dans la région, et des disparitions »

Je retins de justesse un 'encore' inquiet, et acquiesçai

« Fais attention à toi, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne quitte pas Forks »

Edward passa une main rassurante dans mon dos, et je vis son regard torturé.

Je savais que lui, il allait partir.

Charlie raccrocha immédiatement après m'avoir rappelé quelques conseils de base pour me protéger, puis je me tournai vers Edward.

Il ne soutint pas mon regard et je sentis une angoisse se former dans mon estomac.

Pas encore !

Ca ne faisait que quelques jours qu'on était tranquille. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours que les Cullen étaient revenus de Seattle, et ils allaient devoir repartir !

Comme si Edward avait lu dans mes pensées, il assura

« Tu sais qu'on doit les arrêter »

J'hochai simplement la tête. Je savais, et j'étais même favorable au fait d'arrêter les vampires avant qu'ils n'attaquent à nouveau. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter à nouveau de voir Edward et les siens partir au combat alors que je serai laissée derrière, pleine d'angoisses.

Doucement, Edward m'attira dans ses bras, et déposa ses lèvres contre mes cheveux, rassurant.

Nous restâmes ainsi, entre nous, pendant quelques minutes, puis mon estomac me trahit, je grimaçai, gênée.

« C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner »Sourit-il, et j'acquiesçai.

« Je vais d'abord me prendre un moment humain »

Je l'embrassai et quittai la pièce en emportant de quoi me préparer.

****

Je restai figée devant le gros titre du journal.

LA MENACE SE RAPPROCHE

Je lus rapidement l'article et compris que les autorités s'inquiétaient de la montée de la violence depuis quelques semaines.

Evidemment personne n'avait fait le lien entre les vampires et ces attaques nocturnes sur diverses catégories de personnes…

Mais les Cullen étaient sur leur garde, encore plus que d'habitude. Et je savais, pour les avoir entendus parler de ça, qu'il se pouvait qu'ils disparaissent du jour au lendemain s'ils étaient découverts.

Des angoisses refirent surface à ma conscience, et je luttai contre elles quand je sentis deux bras froids entourer ma taille.

« Alice a du nouveau »Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, et je tournai violemment la tête vers Edward.

Il me parut encore plus pâle qu'avant, et ça m'alarma davantage.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Mes jambes semblèrent me fausser compagnie alors que je perdais mon souffle.

« Respire, Bella »Prodigua Edward en resserrant, l'air de rien, son étreinte. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et me concentrai sur ma respiration alors qu'il m'emmenait sur un banc.

Assise, la tête penchée sur mes genoux, je voyais derrière mes paupières le regard rouge sang du vampire que j'avais rencontré un an plus tôt, j'entendais le bruit qu'il faisait alors qu'il buvait le sang d'Adrian, et j'imaginais les combats qui allaient s'en suivre entre ces nouveaux nés, et les Cullen. Je revivais mes peurs de les perdre avant de les avoir vraiment trouvés presque deux semaines plus tôt.

Edward était à mes côtés, je savais qu'il serrait mes doigts dans les siens, pour m'aider. Et je savais aussi que ma réaction n'était pas pour lui prouver que j'avais réussi à dépasser la peur et le renfermement que j'avais expérimentés avant de le rencontrer.

A nouveau, je pus entendre les bruits alentour, et je pris une grande inspiration. Je relevai la tête, et trouvai immédiatement les yeux d'Edward, plein d'inquiétudes. Je souris faiblement, pour lui signifier que j'étais de retour sur Terre, et il caressa ma joue.

« Je te ramène chez toi, si tu préfères »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas capable d'être seule, encore…Edward, promets-moi que vous n'avez pas à retourner vous battre, que vous ne me laisserez pas seule… »Je savais que c'était puérile, et tout à fait inutile de lui demander ça.

Et il savait que je savais.

« Hey ! Bella ! »Intervint une voix qui me parut remonter de très loin dans mes souvenirs.

Je trouvai le propriétaire, et tentai de paraître normale.

« Mike »Fis-je en entendant Edward soupirer.

Qu'avait pensé Mike ?

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu en ville »Commença Mike, et je soupirai à mon tour.

Bon sang, mais c'était normal qu'on ne me voit pas en ville, rien ne s'y passait…Comme dans cette ville !

'Rien ? Et tes petits copains alors ?' Interrogea la petite voix en moi, et je la refoulai d'un geste de la tête.

« En effet, j'avais d'autres choses à faire »

Il leva un sourcil, apparemment, la présence d'Edward ne semblait pas lui indiquer ce que je faisais…Ou alors il ne s'imaginait pas que ça puisse être le cas.

« Tu sais, avec les copains, on prévoit un tour à Port Angeles, et Seattle, si tu veux venir, tu peux »

Je captai rapidement le regard d'Edward, avant de répondre

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, d'aller à Port Angeles »

Mike ricana

« Tu parles, ils disent ça pour nous effrayer ! Tu sais que ton père nous a appelés, chacun chez nous pour nous conseiller de ne pas quitter la ville ?! » J'étais surprise, et en même temps je ne l'étais pas, Mike continua « De toute façon, il y a toujours des disparitions… »

« Mike ! Et Bella… »Jessica arriva, et sembla véritablement mécontente de nous trouver ensemble.

« Salut Jess »Grimaçai-je.

S'ils y allaient à tous les deux, je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir survivre sans leur envoyer en pleine face ce que je pensais…Ils me prendraient surement pour une folle, mais au moins, je sortirais de moi toutes mes angoisses.

Alors que Jessica jetait un œil admiratif à Edward, je repris mon calme, et Edward se leva, en m'entraînant avec lui.

« Pensez à ne pas quitter Forks, les avertissements de Charlie ne sont pas vains »Déclara-t-il comme ils le regardaient, hébétés.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à sa Volvo, et une fois à l'intérieur, je me tournai vers lui.

« Ils vont faire attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il serra les mâchoires, et je cessai de respirer.

Non !

J'avais beau ne pas être proche d'eux, je ne leur souhaitais pas d'être sur la route d'un vampire…

Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, et nous conduisit rapidement jusque chez lui.

« On va s'occuper de ça rapidement, Bella. Il n'y a pas de raisons de paniquer »

Il gara sa voiture devant le perron, et avant de sortir m'ouvrir, il se tourna vers moi.

« Ca ira ? »

Je savais qu'il me demandait mon état après le presque malaise que j'avais fait.

« Ca ira »Ma voix tremblait tout de même.

Il m'embrassa, et nous sortîmes de la voiture pour rejoindre sa famille dans le salon.

Je fus étonnée de trouver tout le monde à la grande table.

Carlisle était au bout, Esme et Alice chacune d'un côté. Jasper à côté d'Alice, et en face de lui, Emmett. Edward me présenta la chaise face à Rose, et s'assit près de moi.

Je passai en revue les regards de chacun. Et même s'ils tentaient de rester illisibles, je pouvais voir les inquiétudes qui les prenaient.

Esme me sourit, maternelle, et je le lui rendis avec hésitation.

« Vous connaissez la situation à laquelle nous devons faire face »Commença Carlisle d'un ton autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Personne ne parla, et après tout, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit le cas. Il reprit en cherchant nos regards « Nous avons éliminé une menace il y a peu, mais nous n'avons pas éliminé celui qui la créait. Rose et Emmett ont trouvé la trace des vampires de Port Angeles, et il s'agit de la même odeur que celle de Seattle, ce qui signifie que le créateur des nouveaux nés de Seattle, est celui de ceux de Port Angeles. Nous devons le trouver, et l'arrêter »

Je regardais Carlisle, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de voir Emmett sourire, visiblement ravi à l'idée 'd'arrêter' ce créateur.

« Alice a eu une vision hier soir, et à nouveau aujourd'hui »Continua Carlisle, et je vis son geste qui invitait Alice à prendre la suite.

Elle regarda tout le monde, et s'arrêta sur moi. Dans ses yeux, je vis l'hésitation, et la peur.

Edward attrapa ma main sous la table, la serrant dans la sienne.

Je compris que ça allait être dur à entendre.

« Bella, ces visions te concernent au premier chef…Ce n'est pas clair, je suppose que des décisions n'ont pas encore été prises, mais j'ai l'essentiel. Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à te réfugier quelque part où on ne pourrait pas te trouver. Ces vampires… »Elle hésita, et l'angoisse monta en moi, avant d'être contrôlée et oubliée grâce au bien-être que Jasper instillait en moi. Je lui lançai un regard pour le remercier, mais il ne me regardait pas, je savais qu'il pouvait quand même voir mon geste à la périphérie de sa vue.

« Ils viennent sur Forks »Dis-je, et ils savaient que je ne posais pas la question.

J'affirmai le fait.

« On ne les laissera pas venir trop près, t'as pas à t'en faire »Assura Emmett, rompant le silence qui s'était créé.

« Alice ne voit encore rien de leur arrivée »Le contra Rose, et on sentait bien l'accusation.

Accusait-elle Alice de ne pas savoir ? Ou Emmett et son éternel enthousiasme devant les combats ?

Je n'aurais sur le dire.

« Il suffit de retrouver leur trace, et de leur faire leur fête »Martela Emmett.

« Si c'est comme la dernière fois, le créateur aura prévu le coup, et créé plus de monde »Intervint Jazz, calmement, et mon cœur fit un bond énorme dans ma poitrine.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur moi.

Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule, et un calme olympien chercha à s'installer en moi, mais je le combattis.

Ils devaient savoir ma réaction !

Je ne les laisserai pas partir au combat…

Pas s'ils étaient en sous-effectif !

« Bella, calme-toi »Tenta de me rassurer Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard noir

« Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme, alors qu'un groupe de nouveaux nés se ramène, que toi et ta famille allez encore partir vous battre sans être surs d'en revenir…Et moi je serai chez moi, à paniquer, à tergiverser…Edward, je ne supporterai pas ça, je ne peux pas »Ma voix craqua et je vis Esme se lever.

Bientôt je sentis ses bras protecteurs autour de mes épaules. Je me réfugiai dans son cou en entendant les paroles réconfortantes qu'elle murmurait.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter »Reprit Carlisle alors que je me détendais un minimum. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et il continua « Nous allons leur faire face avant qu'ils n'arrivent trop prêts »

« Il y a plusieurs endroits susceptibles de favoriser un affrontement sans être trop proche des humains »Affirma Jasper, et déjà, il se penchait à travers la table pour parler stratégie avec Emmett et Rose. Carlisle les écoutait attentivement, et je savais qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi d'avoir à mener ce combat, lui qui était pacifiste.

« Rassure-toi ma chérie, personne ne sera blessé… »Sourit Esme en caressant ma joue, et je tentai un sourire à mon tour.

Et puis, Alice retint sa respiration, ses mains s'accrochant au bord de la table.

Edward serra ses doigts plus violemment autour de ma main, et je gémis à la douleur.

Instantanément, une onde de paix nous envahit.

« Alice, que vois-tu ? »Demanda Jasper d'une voix calme en posant ses mains sur ses épaules frêles.

« Bella »Supplia-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Murmurai-je à Edward, mais il était concentré sur l'esprit de sa sœur. Je posai une main sur sa joue pour le ramener à moi.

« Ils sont en ville »Sa voix était dominée par la fureur alors que je me figeai de frayeur.

« Il n'est plus temps de réfléchir »

Déjà Emmett était debout, Carlisle l'arrêta en disant simplement son prénom.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait, mes yeux étaient exorbités, et je sentais que je paniquais.

Même les pouvoirs de Jasper ne purent rien contre cette boule qui se formait en moi.

J'oubliai alors jusqu'à ce que c'était que de respirer, ne sentant que l'envie vaine de fuir.

« Bella, respire »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Elle est en état de choc »

Plusieurs phrases se superposèrent dans ma tête, même les mains d'Edward étaient inutiles pour me ramener.

Je sombrai.

« Bella ! »La voix angoissée d'Edward me parvint au bout d'un moment, et je vis son regard sombre.

« Bella, ma chérie, tout va bien, on s'en charge »Assura Esme

« Ouais, on va aller se faire une petite fiesta pendant que tu vas reprendre tes esprits »On entendait l'enthousiasme dans la voix d'Emmett.

« Bella, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée paniquer. On part immédiatement, et on en a fini avec eux, je te l'assure »Tenta de me rassurer Alice à mes côtés.

« Non ! »M'écriai-je. « Non ! Non ! »

Je me levai brusquement, secouant la tête

« Edward, éloigne-la. On s'occupe de trouver les autres »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »S'étonna Emmett

« C'est un trop plein »Répondit Jasper, et ils quittèrent la pièce, me laissant seule avec Edward dans le salon.

Je reculai toujours, secouant la tête, le souffle court.

Je n'allais pas supporter ça ! Je n'allais pas supporter de les voir partir et ne pas revenir !

'Ils te disent qu'ils ne risquent rien !'

Mais il était possible de tuer un vampire, donc ces nouveaux nés pouvaient tuer l'un d'eux !

'Alors fuis'

« Je dois…J'ai besoin… »Commençai-je en retrouvant ma voix.

Edward était immobile, sachant pertinemment que je ne supporterai pas un seul contact.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens à chaque fois que je les ouvrais, et j'y lisais de la fureur contenue, et de l'inquiétude.

Finalement, je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos.

Le piano.

Je m'appuyai à l'instrument et sentis des sanglots me parcourir.

Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et je me tournai pour être face à lui, lui étant appuyé à l'instrument.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je pleurai contre son torse, sur son t-shirt, sans que ça ne le dérange outre mesure.

« Pardonne-moi »Murmura Edward contre mon oreille alors que mes sanglots étaient plus séparés. Je relevai la tête vers lui, intriguée « Pour te mettre dans cette situation. Si on n'était pas ensemble, tu ne saurais pas que ces nouveaux nés arrivent, et tu ne paniquerais pas »Expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne serais plus de ce monde, Edward, si je n'étais pas avec toi »Avouai-je, et il prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

« Ne dis jamais ça, Bella »

Et pourtant, je savais que si Edward n'avait pas traversé ma route j'aurais à nouveau…

Je fermai les yeux pour chasser cette pensée de mon esprit, et écoutai le silence autour de nous.

« Edward, c'est dangereux qu'ils y aillent »Commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit

« Il vaut mieux qu'on les arrête avant qu'ils ne fassent de gros dégâts »

Des yeux rouges. Du sang qui coulait de la morsure.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête et il demanda

« Je t'emmène quelque part ? »

« Tu ne pars pas ? »Espérai-je et je vis son sourire à arrêter mon cœur fendre son visage magnifique.

« Pas temps que tu auras besoin de moi, Bella. Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état »

« Emmène-moi »Demandai-je en sentant de l'énergie revenir en moi.

J'avais l'énergie de le suivre, et d'oublier que sa famille combattait.

Et puis, franchement, quelles étaient mes chances de recroiser la route de ce vampire ?

****

On avait emmené un duvet et une tente, quelques vivres, et on était installé sur notre hauteur, à l'abri au milieu des arbres.

Edward m'avait conduite à cet endroit parce qu'il savait que je m'y sentais bien, mais je me doutais aussi que d'ici je n'entendrai aucun écho aux combats qui allaient faire rage. Peut-être même qu'il savait que par ici, les combats seraient inexistants, au contraire de sa clairière ?

J'étais enroulée dans le duvet, j'avais avalé-parce qu'Edward m'y avait presque contrainte- quelques nourritures, et à présent, j'étais installée dans ses bras protecteurs.

Nos mains étaient jointes sur son torse, et malgré le duvet, je sentais le froid s'insinuer en moi. Je me rendis alors compte que mes dents s'entrechoquaient. Edward baissa des yeux désolés sur moi, et s'éloigna

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu tombes malade »

« Restes »

Il s'allongea un peu plus loin de moi et entrelaça nos doigts, entre nos corps, par terre.

Nos yeux se trouvèrent, et nous restâmes silencieux, plongés dans nos regards, cherchant quelques réponses chez l'autre.

« Tu devrais dormir »Fit-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue.

« Je ne peux pas »

« N'aies pas peur, Bella. Il n'y a pas de raison. Les autres vont s'occuper de ces vampires, et ils n'auront rien. Peut-être faim, c'est tout »Assura-t-il

« Ils peuvent faire tellement d'horreur »Murmurai-je, la voix venant du fin fond de moi.

Je n'étais soudain plus en face d'Edward, je voyais plutôt avec horreur des visions de mon passé, et même des extraits de films de vampires. Tout pour me rappeler dans quel monde j'évoluais.

« Tu en connais beaucoup sur nous »Commença-t-il, pour mieux m'interroger.

Savait-il qu'il manquait un bout à mon récit ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, et détournai les yeux vers les branches des arbres. Ne pas voir le ciel m'effraya un instant. On aurait pu croire que c'était programmatique. Que je n'étais pas destinée à voir le ciel, ni le bonheur qu'il engendrait. Que j'étais faite pour souffrir comme depuis un an.

'Sauf avec Edward' Rappela la petite voix en moi, et j'acquiesçai doucement en moi-même.

« J'ai rencontré un vampire, déjà »Avouai-je, d'une voix presqu'éteinte mais je savais qu'il l'entendrait. Il s'immobilisa à mes côtés, et je tournai les yeux vers lui. « C'était il y a un an…Quand…Quand Adrian… »Je m'arrêtai et vis la lueur habituelle dans ses yeux quand ce nom était cité. La haine, la violence. « Adrian avait ses lèvres sur moi, ses mains…Et puis ce vampire est arrivé »Edward se tendit, soudain à l'affût. Je serrai mes doigts dans les siens, et il se rapprocha d'un mouvement souple et rapide. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos yeux les uns dans les autres. « J'avais eu tellement peur, et mal quand Adrian avait pris possession de moi que quand je l'ai vu arrivé, il était beau malgré son air débraillé. C'est affreux quand j'y pense. Ce type a…Détruit ma vie, ou du moins le peu de vie qui me restait à ce moment-là, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver attirant…Et puis Adrian ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était entré. Le vampire…Il… »Ma panique refit surface. Et Edward serra mes doigts dans les siens, je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur le souffle que je sentais sur mon visage, un souffle de plus en plus haché. Non, mieux valait que je ne vois pas son expression. « Le vampire s'est allongé sur Adrian et il a…Il a plongé ses dents dans sa nuque…J'ai hurlé, j'ai senti Adrian qui se figeait, et puis il a paniqué aussi...Il ne faisait plus attention à quoi que ce soit, sauf...Sa propre douleur…J'ai cherché à me débattre encore plus, je devais m'échapper, mais c'était impossible…C'était horrible, et puis le sang…Il buvait, mais des gouttes tombaient…Sur ma gorge, sur mes lèvres…Et je sentais le verre sous mes jambes, dans mes bras… »

Toutes les images s'accumulèrent et se superposèrent sous mes paupières.

Ce vampire avait bu le sang d'Adrian alors qu'il était encore en moi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux immobilisés quand Adrian était mort, mais le vampire n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux rouges m'avaient horrifiée, et j'avais détourné le regard. Je savais que je perdais connaissance.

La peur, la honte, et la haine se battaient en moi.

Et ça m'épuisait.

Mes nerfs avaient lâché et j'avais sombré sans savoir si j'allais un jour me réveiller.

Même si ce n'était plus du tout dans mes intentions de me réveiller. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu…

NOTE : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A très vite. Bsx


	27. Chapter 27

Et un nouveau chapitre en ce début de mois !

Pardon, mille fois pardon pour avoir mis autant de temps pour poster, mais entre les cours et le boulot, et bien je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini celui-ci, je vous le livre en espérant qu'il répondra à vos questions. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça m'intéresse toujours.

Un grand merci en tout cas de me lire, et surtout de patienter !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Toutes les images s'accumulèrent et se superposèrent sous mes paupières._

_Ce vampire avait bu le sang d'Adrian alors qu'il était encore en moi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux immobilisés quand Adrian était mort, mais le vampire n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux rouges m'avaient horrifiée, et j'avais détourné le regard. Je savais que je perdais connaissance._

_La peur, la honte, et la haine se battaient en moi._

_Et ça m'épuisait._

_Mes nerfs avaient lâché et j'avais sombré sans savoir si j'allais un jour me réveiller._

_Même si ce n'était plus du tout dans mes intentions de me réveiller. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu… _

Dernière chose : accrochez-vous hihihi

Bonne lecture

**26-Révélations**

**EDWARD POV**

La voix de Bella n'était devenue qu'un murmure, mais je l'entendais.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés au loin derrière moi alors que je sentais ses doigts et ses bras trembler.

J'avais cessé de respirer au début de son récit, me concentrant pour ne pas broyer ses doigts entre les miens. La révolte montait en moi au fur et à mesure que j'entendais les mots sortir de sa bouche. Je grondai mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, trop plongée dans ses cauchemars.

J'aurais pourtant voulu qu'elle entende la violence monter en moi, au moins, elle serait revenue au temps présent.

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, la voix cassée, étouffée de sanglots. J'allai prendre son menton entre mes doigts quand elle se redressa en hurlant.

Elle s'assit, dos à moi, la tête entre les mains.

Je me relevai doucement, et m'installai à ses côtés

« Bella, c'est fini »Dis-je, en voulant prendre ses mains entre les miennes, voulant qu'elle se réfugie dans mes bras.

Elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna brusquement.

« Non…Non ! »

Sa colère et sa haine firent écho à mes sentiments, je sentis un flux de venin envahir ma bouche. Je sentis tous mes muscles se tendre, et de fait, ma force décupla.

On ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait tout ça !

Elle ne méritait pas tout ça, elle ne méritait que l'amour, et la protection !

Mes doigts se serrèrent sur ce qu'ils tenaient, et je l'entendis hurler à mes côtés.

Je relevai les yeux, et je me doutais qu'elle pouvait y voir la noirceur du monstre qui était en moi et qui remontait à la surface par vagues de plus en plus violentes.

Plus aucun de nous n'était avec l'autre.

Nous combattions chacun nos démons. Elle, ses cauchemars, moi, le monstre que j'étais.

Et puis, sans savoir comment, sans avoir réellement décidé de le faire, j'étais déjà loin, perché dans un arbre à l'affût d'une proie quelconque.

J'inspirai à fond, mes pires instincts réveillés.

Son odeur envahit mes narines, et je la vis entre les arbres, les bras autour de ses genoux, elle se balançait, marmonnant.

Elle était si fragile, si appétissante…

Il me sembla sentir mon cœur mort palpiter dans ma poitrine quand je l'entendis appeler mon nom.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'on lui fasse encore du mal. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir plus longtemps.

Elle méritait tellement la vie.

La vie que ce vampire avait failli lui prendre…Aurait du lui prendre…Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Je n'avais pas de réponses, mais je savais que j'allais en avoir. Je le devais.

C'est alors que je captai le bruit de la bataille à plusieurs kilomètres de là. L'afflux de venin revint, et j'étais tiraillé entre partir tuer quelques vampires pour mieux me défouler ou retourner auprès de Bella, et l'aider à vivre. Un feulement quelques mètres en contrebas me permit de prendre ma décision.

L'odeur de Bella n'attirait pas que les vampires comme moi, mais aussi les fauves. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent pour délivrer mes dents, je rentrai la tête entre les épaules, prêt à bondir.

C'est ce que je fis, mes dents trouvèrent immédiatement le chemin vers sa jugulaire, alors qu'il tombait sur le flanc. Il gémit une seconde, puis se tut. Son sang coula le long de ma gorge alors que je me repaissais. La sensation du sang chaud était bénéfique pour apaiser la violence en moi parce que le sang était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour le moment.

Autour de moi, le silence s'était installé, mais ça n'empêchait pas que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'intense. Avant que je ne le réalise, j'attrapai un arbre par son tronc et le déracinai avec force. Il atterrit au loin, ébranlant les autres arbres autour. J'entendis le cri d'un vampire sur le champ de bataille, mes genoux se plièrent par eux-mêmes et j'étais prêt à courir là-bas quand Bella m'appela à nouveau. Sa panique fit son chemin jusqu'à moi, un grognement monta en moi et j'étais déjà tourné vers elle, à quelques enjambées quand je me stoppais.

Je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer…Je devais la protéger…

Et pour cela, je devais me calmer.

J'étais en haut d'un arbre avant même de l'avoir décidé.

Nous restâmes immobiles un moment, moi tenant fermement une branche de l'arbre où j'étais monté, Bella appuyée à la roche. Puis, alors que nous étions toujours les yeux dans les yeux, je testai l'air par petites inspirations. Je ne savais pas encore si j'étais prêt à l'approcher, pourtant j'en mourais d'envie. Elle paraissait si fragile, et j'avais besoin de la sentir dans mes bras, de pouvoir me dire que je la protégerai toujours.

Finalement, je descendis et je vis briller quelque chose dans les yeux de Bella. Sans être persuadé que c'était de la joie, j'espérai qu'elle ne me fuirait pas.

Je fus à ses côtés rapidement, elle était immobile, me fixant simplement.

« Pardonne-moi »Dis-je en m'asseyant en tailleur.

Elle détourna le regard une seconde, et je crus défaillir.

'Non, laisse-moi être avec toi, Bella…'

« Tu n'es pas responsable »Murmura-t-elle en reposant ses yeux sur moi. Je m'y perdis avec plaisir, certain que je risquais de la perdre à tout moment si ça devenait trop dur pour elle de me côtoyer.

Mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle.

« Ta main ? »

Je savais que j'avais du la lui briser un peu plus tôt.

Elle baissa les yeux dessus, et je savais qu'elle allait me mentir

« Je n'ai rien »

Mais les battements de son cœur disaient le contraire. J'haussai un sourcil, et elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Au moins, elle gardait ses tics malgré le retour de ses souvenirs de manière si vivace.

Doucement, je tendis la main vers la sienne, elle la tenait contre elle, et j'hésitai à continuer. Elle me la donna, et mes doigts frôlèrent le bout de son protège-poignet. Je la vis se tendre, et elle posa son autre main sur le protège-poignet.

« Carlisle pourra y jeter un coup d'œil ? »Demanda-t-elle alors que mes doigts s'enroulaient autour de sa main.

« Bien sûr »

Je sentis les fissures dans sa main, et un grondement me parcourut.

Elle était assez blessée comme ça pour que j'en rajoute !

« Je suis pire qu'eux… »Commençai-je mais elle plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres, et se rapprocha de manière à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon visage. Je me retins de fermer les yeux, et me concentrai sur ses mots

« Ne dis jamais ça Edward, tu es le seul à me permettre de vivre comme je le veux. Tu es le seul qui fasse de ma vie quelque chose qui doit être vécu »

Elle dit cela avec une pointe d'amertume, et je resserrai mes doigts autour de sa main. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Je risquais de la blesser et pire en un simple geste…

« Bella…Je te promets que je ne… »Je m'arrêtai.

Comment lui promettre que je ne risquais pas de perdre le contrôle ?

Elle sourit devant mon hésitation, mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Je réalisai alors qu'elle commençait à frissonner.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu »Proposai-je et je vis son regard se porter à l'endroit où j'avais déposé la tente sans la monter. « Je peux la mettre si tu veux »

« Merci »Approuva-t-elle.

Rapidement, j'avais la tente en main, mais du coin de l'œil je surveillai Bella. J'avais peur qu'elle se renferme dans ses cauchemars. Au lieu de cela, elle me regardait faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut étrange de savoir qu'elle m'observait, et que j'étais dos à elle. Je me restreignis avant de la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus la lâcher.

« Et voilà »Fis-je pour rompre le silence.

Je fus instantanément à ses côtés, et lui tendis la main. Elle sourit et attrapa ma main de sa main valide. Mon regard se posa sur sa main blessée, et j'inspirai lentement pour m'apaiser. M'énerver ne nous aiderait pas à passer la nuit.

« Donne-moi ta main »

Je pris doucement sa main blessée et la maintint entre mes mains froides

« Le froid pourra te soulager »Dis-je, et elle hocha la tête.

Nous allâmes sous la tente, elle s'installa en silence dans le duvet et je m'assis de manière à ne pas la déranger.

« Bonne nuit Bella »

Nos regards se soudèrent, et je la vis se redresser pour venir dans mes bras. Sans y penser, je les enroulai autour de sa taille, et sentis sa tête se poser dans le creux de mon épaule, sa main blessée dans une de mes mains froides.

« Merci Edward »Souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

« Je fais de mon mieux »

Elle posa une main douce sur ma joue

« Je te fais confiance »

J'esquissai un sourire et resserrai mon étreinte sur sa taille.

Au loin, à nouveau, j'entendis des bruits de combats, mon regard se porta dans la direction d'où ils venaient, et Bella se tendit

« Ils n'ont rien ? »

« Bella, ils ne risquent rien, tu dois nous faire confiance »Assurai-je, doucement.

« Ils ne viendront pas ? »Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence, et dans sa voix, on entendait l'inquiétude. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe

« Non, ils ne viendront pas. Personne ne les laissera faire »

Elle hocha la tête

« Je ne suis pas sur d'y survivre si… »

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et promis

« Je ne laisserai personne t'approcher, Bella. Si jamais ils arrivaient, je t'emmènerais avant même qu'ils ne réalisent que tu es là »

Son regard vacilla, mais je savais qu'elle ne doutait pas de moi. Je lui montrai mes certitudes par mon regard, et elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime »

Je me retins de l'embrasser, et fus surpris en sentant ses lèvres se poser fugacement sur les miennes. Mon souffle se coupa et avant que je ne pense à approfondir notre baiser, Bella s'installa entre mes bras et j'entendis qu'elle s'endormait.

****

**ALICE POV**

Ils nous faisaient courir dans la forêt, nous éparpillant, nous désorientant.

Ces quelques nouveaux nés étaient bien trop organisés, et s'en était frustrant. Nous n'en avions pas tué un seul, à présent, ils fuyaient quand nous étions trop prêts d'eux.

« Ils veulent nous éloigner »Déclara Jasper et je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

Nous suivions déjà ce trio depuis plusieurs kilomètres, et ils allaient toujours plus loin vers la frontière du Canada.

Je fermai les yeux en sentant qu'une vision arrivait à moi. Je la décrivis à mon compagnon

« Emmett et Rose sont dans le Sud de l'Etat, ils ont été semés »

« J'en connais qui ne seront pas ravis »Ironisa Jasper alors que nous faisions demi-tour.

Il me prit la main et nous rentrâmes à Forks rapidement

« Ils sont organisés, il doit y avoir un commandant qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé. En tout cas, on ne peut plus se permettre de leur courir après… »

_Dans le champ où nous avions l'habitude d'aller jouer, nous nous battions contre ces vampires._

« Tu as raison, conduisons-les où nous le voulons »Dis-je en accélérant le pas.

« Rosalie a appelé, ils arrivent »Nous informa Esme quand nous passions la porte de la maison.

« Que fait-on pour Edward et Bella ? »Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers moi.

Et j'aurais préféré qu'il me demande le temps du lendemain.

« Je ne sais pas, Carlisle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe de leur côté…On dirait que des décisions n'ont pas encore été prises »Avouai-je, et je sentis le bras de Jasper s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

« Laissons-les en dehors de ça en attendant de s'organiser »Décréta-t-il et nous acquiesçâmes.

Un peu après,

« …Je vais les étriper, les brûler, les donner à manger aux chiens… »Assurait Emmett avec force en rentrant dans le salon.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour se relever immédiatement.

Il se posta à la fenêtre, continuant à maugréer des choses qui auraient pu passer pour atroces d'un point de vue humain. Mais nous étions habitués.

Rose s'installa à la place qu'Em avait occupée une seconde plus tôt, et posa sa tête entre ses mains. C'était vraiment inhabituel, elle, toujours si droite et parfaite comme un mannequin de mode…

« Dites-moi que vous en avez eu »Supplia-t-elle sans pour autant nous regarder.

Notre silence lui répondit, et elle reposa sa tête contre le haut du canapé. Elle était si 'humaine' ainsi…

« Bon, on ne va pas rester ici à attendre le déluge ! Bougez vos fesses. On les retrouve et on en fait de la charpie ! »Se retourna Emmett.

« Ce n'est pas sous l'effet de la colère qu'on trouvera un moyen de les arrêter »Assura Carlisle de son ton toujours si patriarche.

J'entendis Jasper qui reprenait son souffle à mes côtés, et me doutai que les sentiments dans cette pièce n'étaient pas les plus simples à gérer. Je posai une main sur sa jambe, et il me regarda du coin de l'œil. Il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre entre nous pour se comprendre et se soutenir.

« On ne veut pas les arrêter, on veut les tuer ! D'ailleurs, on sait qui sont leurs cibles ? Histoire de les prendre de court… »Martela Emmett en me regardant directement.

Je grimaçai, et vis la fureur qui travaillait mon frère.

« Calme toi, Emmett, je ne veux pas avoir à me mettre contre toi »Demanda Jazz d'un ton paisible qui couvrait la tempête qui faisait rage en lui.

« On doit pourtant faire quelque chose d'autre qu'attendre, ou que les suivre ! »

« En effet, Emmett. Ta colère est juste, mais elle ne nous servira pas à grand-chose si on veut se battre dans de bonnes conditions»Rappela Carlisle, et je vis Emmett s'asseoir en face de moi, Rose prit sa main dans la sienne et il respira plus doucement. Je me doutai que Jazz était dans le coup.

Après un moment de silence, Jasper prit la parole

« Nous devons les conduire où nous le souhaitons, plutôt que les suivre où ils veulent bien nous conduire »

« Trouvons un endroit approprié à cela »Approuva Carlisle en jetant un œil à Esme qui ne disait rien.

« Pourquoi pas le terrain de baseball ? »Proposa Rose

« C'est ce que je pensais. Mais il serait préférable d'avoir quelque chose qu'ils veul… »Il s'interrompit en sentant que je me crispais.

_Nous étions encerclés par un ensemble de vampires nouveaux nés, des silhouettes se battaient à l'extrémité, et j'entendais le bruit du sang que l'on boit…Mais je ne voyais rien de précis_

« Oh mon dieu »M'écriai-je en revenant à la réalité, un poing sur la bouche.

Une vague de calme s'insinua en moi, et je plongeai la tête dans l'épaule de Jasper.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »Demanda-t-il doucement

« Je ne sais pas trop…Je crois que…C'est nous qu'ils veulent »Tous se figèrent, puis Emmett se leva, visiblement libéré du contrôle de Jasper

« Et bien ils vont nous trouver ! »

Cette fois, le pouvoir de Jasper n'eut aucun effet, Rose se leva aussi, et avec Emmett, ils étaient déjà dans leur chambre en train de se préparer à la bataille qui allait arriver.

Carlisle ne put que s'incliner

« Faisons en sorte qu'ils nous trouvent sur le terrain »

« Bella »Dit Esme avec inquiétude et je lui répondis

« Dès que la voie est libre, je les appelle, pour qu'ils puissent rentrer »

De toute façon, c'était déjà presque le matin, Bella allait devoir retourner chez Charlie si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous partions quand j'eus à nouveau une vision. C'était ce qui se passait du côté de Bella et Edward, et je me figeai.

« Alice ! »S'inquiéta Jasper, et je réalisai que j'avais encore poussé un cri de terreur…Enfin, c'était celui que Bella faisait en se réveillant de son cauchemar…

_Bella se redressa brusquement. Edward la regarda avec inquiétude, et l'accueillit alors qu'elle se réfugiait dans ses bras._

_Il la berça en murmurant la berceuse qu'il lui avait écrite._

_« Je ne veux pas…Je ne peux pas, Edward… »Assurait-elle, les yeux dans le vague._

_Je vis au même moment qu'Edward qu'elle ne cessait de tirer sur ses protège-poignets. Il passa un doigt sur son bras droit, et leurs regards se soudèrent._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre, et baissa les yeux. « Bella, je t'en prie…Laisse-moi t'aider »_

_« J'ai…J'ai revu quand… »Sa voix se brisa, et elle inspira pour chercher un minimum de calme. Edward la resserra entre ses bras, elle ajouta « J'ai horreur de mes bras…De mes poignets… » Edward baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle désignait, et allait parler quand elle reprit « J'ai des cicatrices depuis qu'Adrian… est mort…Quand je suis tombée, la fenêtre était cassée, et je me suis débattue. Le verre s'est enfoncé dans mes avant-bras et mes genoux. J'ai du subir des opérations pour réparer les dégâts… »Edward l'interrompit par un grondement sourd, ses yeux noircissant de plus en plus…_

J'étais tombée au sol, et Rose était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

J'avais raconté ma vision, et tout le monde avait compris la présence de ces protège-poignets. Esme avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de Carlisle, et Emmett et Jasper étaient devenus de véritables statues.

En accéléré, j'eus une nouvelle vision, et je pressai mes doigts sur mes tempes. Pourquoi avais-je tout en même temps ?! Que se passait-il pour que tout nous soit révélé maintenant sur le passé de Bella ?

Cette nouvelle vision indiquait la présence d'un vampire le soir où Adrian avait abusé de Bella. Ce vampire qui avait tué Adrian…

« Bella »Rose aurait pleuré si elle en avait été capable.

« Si j'en trouve un seul… »Commença Emmett avant de se taire : sa posture était bien plus révélatrice de ce qu'il comptait faire.

***

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était toujours dans mes bras, le visage plaqué contre mon torse. Elle sanglotait aux souvenirs qui l'avaient submergée.

Enfin, elle redressa la tête, et essuya ses joues encore humides. Elle esquissa un timide sourire, et je le lui rendis en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

« Comment tu te sens ? »M'informai-je

« Ca peut aller…Je te demande pardon d'avoir réagi ainsi… »

« Bella, je peux comprendre, et j'apprécie que tu te sois confiée à moi »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda vers le bout de la tente.

« Que se passe-t-il dans le monde ? »

J'écoutai le silence et ne sus pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. J'attendais avec impatience des nouvelles de ma famille.

« Ils s'organisent »Dis-je en espérant avoir l'air convaincu.

Elle sembla peser le poids de mes mots, puis acquiesça.

« Je vais devoir rentrer…Charlie va devenir fou s'il… »

Mon téléphone vibra une seconde dans ma poche. Je lui fis signe que je prenais l'appel, et elle étudia à nouveau mes traits alors que je disais

« Alice »

« _Hey ! Ils nous sèment, mais on a un plan, alors pas de panique_ »

'Pas de panique' ?! Mais Bella avait vu la tension envahir mon visage, et ses yeux étaient agrandis par la frayeur.

Je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne, cherchant à la réconforter.

« C'est-à-dire ? »Demandai-je

« _Vous pouvez retourner chez Charlie, mais autant que…Enfin, ne la laisse pas seule, Edward. J'ai vu pour ses cicatrices_ »

Cette fois je cessai de respirer. Si Alice avait vu, je me doutai qu'elle l'avait dit aux autres. Ils n'allaient pas être beaux à voir, et j'avais peur que sous l'effet de la colère, certains se jettent inconsciemment dans la bataille.

« Faites attention »Prodiguai-je

« _Elle a besoin de toi, Edward. On se charge du reste_ »Assura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je ne croisai pas le regard de Bella immédiatement, je devais me composer un air calme, et c'était difficile en sentant la peur qui émanait d'elle.

« Edward »Appela-t-elle, et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, par pur reflexe. « C'est si grave ? »La panique était perceptible.

Je l'enserrai entre mes bras, sa tête contre mon torse, et répondis

« Tu as raison, autant que je te ramène chez toi… »

« Edward ! »S'insurgea-t-elle quand elle comprit que j'évitais sa question. Elle se redressa et s'installa de manière à ce que ses yeux soient au niveau des miens. « Je veux la vérité, Edward. Les vampires arrivent ? Ils sont là ? Ne réponds pas, après tout ta réaction le fait pour toi… »

Elle se dégagea de mon embrasse, et je restai immobile ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'éloigner seule, et je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser ici. La menace était trop grande.

« Ramène-moi chez moi, Edward »Exigea-t-elle en sortant de sous la tente, mais malgré son ton autoritaire, je voyais l'incertitude et la peur dans ses yeux.

Le chemin du retour fut rapide et silencieux. Au moindre bruit, Bella se retournait, et je voyais comme elle scrutait les environs. Sa tension me parcourait de part en part, et je ne savais pas comment l'apaiser.

Comment devais-je apaiser quelqu'un qui avait survécu par on ne savait quel miracle à un vampire le soir où son petit ami l'abusait ?

Je crispai les poings autour du volant, et vis la lumière toujours allumée sur le perron de chez les Swan.

Bella inspira à fond, et descendit avant que je ne puisse lui ouvrir sa portière. Je la suivis tristement jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers celle de Charlie et je répondis à la question que je lisais dans son regard

« Il dort à peine »

« Je suis vraiment un aimant à problème »Murmura-t-elle avec amertume.

« Bella…Je ne les laisserai pas venir jusqu'ici. Personne ne le fera… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Edward…C'est trop dur, là, maintenant, de me dire que des vampires sont dans les environs. J'ai…Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'en revoir, terrifiée parce que je sais qu'ils vont me rappeler toutes mes souffrances…Ils vont me rappeler la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie… »Elle s'interrompit, et j'haussai un sourcil. Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

« Je… »Commençai-je mais elle secoua la tête, m'intimant au silence.

« J'ai juste besoin de me reposer, Edward. Tu veux bien me laisser un instant ? »

J'acquiesçai en la voyant déjà se tourner vers ses affaires. Elle attrapa de quoi se changer, et sortit de la pièce.

Je restai immobile au milieu de la pièce, à côté de la porte. Elle était si distante que je ne savais pas si j'allais seulement pouvoir la revoir.

A cette pensée, je crus sentir un coup de poignard me transpercer.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas à cause de ces vampires qui venaient et que ma famille combattait. Il n'y avait pas de raison !

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil de son bureau en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Puis je l'entendis pleurer et je me maudis de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre. Si ça avait été en mon pouvoir, jamais plus je ne l'aurais laissée me quitter, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

****

**ALICE POV**

J'avais des visions éparses de nos ennemis qui se rassemblaient pour mieux nous attaquer. Et personnellement, leurs plans ne m'effrayaient pas. Nous étions tous remontés à bloc.

Déjà Emmett se dégourdissait contre les arbres, et Carlisle, Jasper et moi faisions en sorte de rester concentrer pour nous protéger. Esme et Rose, quant à elles, étaient aux abords de la ville pour laisser leurs odeurs que les nouveaux nés pourraient suivre sans difficulté.

L'attente risquait d'être longue, mais je restais concentrée.

Et puis j'eus une nouvelle vision.

Bien pire que toutes les autres.

Jasper sentit mon horreur et chercha à m'apaiser, mais rien n'y fit.

Je gardai devant les yeux l'image de Bella qui rouvrait les cicatrices de ses poignets.

NOTE : wow ! Alors cette fin ? Pas un peu dure ? hihihi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

A très vite, et donnez-moi des reviews !

bsx


	28. Chapter 28

Réussirai-je à reprendre un rythme raisonnable pour poster ? Nous verrons ça, en tous les cas, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Je remercie tout le monde (alicew59, darkgaby, caro30, demoisel, galswinthe, misiri-addict,annouk,25lilou27,, mel31, yaya, tali-ange…et tous les autres que j'oublie) pour ces encouragements, et surtout les nouvelles et nouveaux lecteurs-lectrices. Je suis flattée…Et aussi très amusée en voyant vos messages*rire de sadique*

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Et puis j'eus une nouvelle vision._

_Bien pire que toutes les autres._

_Jasper sentit mon horreur et chercha à m'apaiser, mais rien n'y fit._

_Je gardai devant les yeux l'image de Bella qui rouvrait les cicatrices de ses poignets._

Bonne lecture

**27-Lui**

**BELLA POV**  
Je me prenais un bain. J'avais besoin d'éliminer le stress de la veille et de la nuit, alors j'avais mis la dose en huiles de bain.  
Je repensai aux révélations que j'avais faites à Edward dans la nuit. Première chose, le vampire qui avait tué Adrian. La réaction d'Edward ne m'avait pas surprise, je me doutais qu'il allait tout mettre sur le compte de ce qu'il était lui même, un vampire, et vouloir se flageller pour l'horreur que j'avais vécue lors de cette soirée un an plus tôt. Ensuite, la révélation sur les cicatrices que j'allais porter à vie malgré le travail des chirurgiens.  
Je passai un doigt las sur mes poignets et avant-bras, et sentis la haine remonter en moi. En touchant une des plus enflées, je me souvins de ce que j'avais failli réussir.

J'étais seule à la maison, on était au mois d'avril et il faisait extrêmement chaud et beau en Arizona. Phil et Renée étaient à un entrainement de celui-ci avant un match important de sa ligue. Et je savais que plusieurs heures passeraient avant qu'ils ne reviennent.  
Je m'étais préparée pour une douche, et puis j'avais changé d'avis au dernier moment. J'allais prendre un bain, mais cela signifiait que j'allais voir bien plus que nécessaire mes cicatrices. Et l'idée m'avait été insupportable.  
J'avais tout bien fait, je m'étais installée dans la baignoire avec calme, comme si rien ne se passait. Sauf qu'il y avait une lame de rasoir sur le bord de la baignoire.  
Doucement je m'étais lavée les cheveux puis le corps avec mon shampoing préféré. Dans ma chambre, on entendait une balade quelconque et c'était mon passage favori quand j'avais tendu la main vers la lame.  
Rapidement j'avais fait en sorte de voir mon sang goutter, et j'avais posé la tête sur le rebord, fermant les yeux pour l'éternité.

« Bella » la voix d'Alice dans la salle de bain me ramena à la réalité. A Forks, en juillet, Edward dans ma chambre et des vampires aux alentours.  
Je secouai la tête et sursautai en sentant des doigts froids chercher mes poignets.  
« Alice, ça ne sent rien » Entendis-je Edward, et je le devinai à côté de la porte, le long du mur.  
« Quoi? »M'inquiétai-je

« J'ai vu…Je t'ai vue… »Hésita Alice avant de se détourner. Elle m'attrapa un drap de bain et sortit.

J'enfilai rapidement de quoi m'habiller et les retrouvai dans ma chambre en train de discuter vite et bas.

« Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? »

Ils hésitèrent une seconde, puis Edward approcha en laissant ses mains le long de son corps.

« Alice a eu une vision, et elle a préféré voir par elle-même ce qui se passait »Il avançait toujours lentement, alors que mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

« Bella, j'ai eu si peur que tu te sois… »Elle s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur mes bras.

Ce qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, et sa panique se réunirent dans mon esprit pour former une raison à sa réaction.

« Oh ! »Fis-je.

Avait-elle vu que j'avais tenté de me suicider ? Pensait-elle que c'tait aujourd'hui ?

Je m'assis sur le pied de mon lit en constatant que le jour se levai, et surtout que Charlie n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

« Promets-moi que tu n'y pensais pas réellement »Supplia Alice en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, cherchant vainement un rayon de soleil entre les nuages gris. Autour de moi, les vampires s'immobilisèrent, me laissant surement le temps pour choisir mes mots.

« Pas ce soir, non »Dis-je doucement, et ils retinrent leurs respirations.

Je fermai les yeux, manquant de courage pour voir leurs visages.

Edward sembla se maitriser et demanda

« Comment ça, pas ce soir ? »

Je rouvris les yeux, il était face à moi, agenouillé.

« Il y a quatre mois, en Avril, c'était trop dur…Edward, tu dois le comprendre ! J'ai été reniée par tous ceux que je pensais comme mes amis. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, hantée par ce qu'Adrian avait fait »Je m'arrêtai, sentant encore en moi les braises des sentiments qui m'avaient possédée à ce moment-là.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes avant-bras, et je me détachai d'eux.

Je me relevai et avançai dans le peu d'espace que ma chambre offrait. J'étais debout au milieu de la pièce, et eux étaient derrière moi. Je sentais leurs regards sur moi.

« Avril ? »Murmura Alice, et je me tournai vers elle.

Ses yeux étaient tels que sont ceux des humains qui vont pleurer, ses doigts étaient crispés sur mon dessus de lit.

« C'est après cela que Renée a décidé que je devais m'éloigner »Répondis-je.

« Comment… »Commença Edward, et je savais ce qu'il me demandait.

Je détournai le regard, et le reposai rapidement sur lui. Il était droit comme un 'i', et dans ses prunelles, je voyais la violence qui faisait rage en lui. Comment pouvais-je être aussi mal avec un être aussi parfait ? Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, tout ce que j'aimais, et je n'arrivais pas à être heureuse…

J'avais toujours su en me réveillant plusieurs jours après ma tentative de suicide que si j'étais toujours en vie, c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas mourir comme je le voulais. Si je devais mourir, ça serait parce que quelqu'un me tuerait. Temps que ce quelqu'un n'était pas dans ma vie, je ne mourrais pas et j'aurais à souffrir.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes de désespoir rouler sur mes joues.

Je voulais tellement pouvoir me blottir dans les bras d'Edward et y rester, y ressentir le bonheur que j'avais ressenti à plusieurs reprises ces derniers temps, du moins quand la menace des nouveaux nés n'était pas remise sur le tapis.

Des doigts froids caressèrent mes joues chaudes et humides, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir l'amour d'Edward dans ses yeux dorés foncés. J'inspirai à fond, et entrelaçai ma main droite avec la sienne. Je murmurai, sachant qu'ils comprendraient

« Phil est revenu plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Il a fait les premiers secours en attendant une ambulance…Je ne me suis réveillée que quelques jours plus tard, quand les médecins avaient arrêtés les somnifères pour m'éviter de faire une rechute »

« Oh Bella ! »Alice vint m'enlacer avec force, et je sentis la tension en elle. Edward était à mes côtés, et je voyais ses mâchoires serrées. Nos regards se soudèrent.

Comment pouvait-il encore me regarder ? Après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur moi, il aurait du partir en courant, et se persuader qu'il avait rêvé tout ça.

« Tu as… Recommencé ? »Demanda Alice en s'écartant légèrement de moi. Je grimaçai, et ils se tendirent à mes côtés.

« Non. Si je n'ai pas réussi cette fois là à échapper à mon enfer, c'est que je ne pourrai pas le faire si personne ne s'en charge…J'ai accepté d'attendre le moment venu »

« Ne dis pas ça ! »La colère d'Edward claqua dans l'air. « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, je ne laisserai personne te toucher, Bella. Celui qui essaiera de te blesser devra me passer dessus d'abord ! »Il prit mes épaules dans ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux « Je t'aime Isabella Swan, et jamais tu ne mourras temps que je serai à tes côtés ! Et ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher de si tôt. Tu es ma vie, sans toi je ne serai plus rien. Ces monstres qui t'ont blessée ont de la chance que je ne les aie pas en face de moi ! Et toi, tu vas arrêter d'attendre la mort… »Il s'interrompit, et sa voix se fit plus douce « Je croyais que tu voulais te battre, que tu m'aimais assez pour combattre la mort »

Mon cœur dégringola dans ma poitrine.

Bien sur que je l'aimais !

Mais je savais qu'un jour j'allais mourir violemment et une partie de moi ne souhaitait que ça, pour enfin quitter toutes ces souffrances.

'Je veux vivre !'S'écria la petite voix en moi, et je sentis un sanglot me prendre.

Je clignai des paupières et fis un pas vers Edward, posant une main sur son torse froid.

« Je t'aime…Tu es le seul qui m'aide à combattre la mort »Assurai-je en regrettant d'entendre ma voix trembler.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bella. Tu es tout pour moi »Murmura-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue. Je penchai la tête pour renforcer le contact de sa peau sur la mienne.

Comment avais-je pu vouloir la mort et même l'attendre ?!

Comment pouvais-je ne plus vouloir la mort à présent ?!

Je savais qu'Edward était le seul responsable de ces changements en moi. Voir sa souffrance à l'idée que j'ai attenté à mes jours déclencha en moi une force décuplée. Je ne repenserai jamais à mourir, et je n'allais surement pas attendre la mort. J'allais me battre, pour moi, pour ma vie, et pour Edward et moi.

Je redressai les épaules, et à mes côtés, Alice sourit, soulagée.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Edward. Je ne compte pas me laisser abattre »

La pression que sa main exerçait sur ma joue se renforça comme pour appuyer mes dires. Je vis qu'il relâchait son souffle, et que ses mâchoires se desserraient.

« Je n'avais plus aucun espoir en Avril »Commençai-je « Aujourd'hui, je ris, je vis…Et c'est grâce à toi. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que je suis » Je m'approchai de ses lèvres et soufflai « Je ne veux pas te perdre »

Edward passa une main autour de ma taille, et je franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient.

Instantanément, nos lèvres se soudèrent. Je fermai les yeux, me sentant revivre sous son toucher. Je perdais mon souffle, mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui. J'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés, contre moi, pour avancer et faire face à ce qui arrivait.

Alice en décida autrement

« Rem… »Toussota-t-elle et j'allais m'éloigner à contrecœur, mais Edward poursuivit notre baiser. Je me lovai contre lui, et sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque, et je jouai avec ses cheveux.

« Bon, comme dirait Emmett, il y a des chambres pour ça ! »Alice fit semblant de s'impatienter, et je me sentis rougir.

Edward releva la tête vers sa sœur, et je vis le sourire qui pointait à ses lèvres

« Nous sommes dans une chambre, Alice, c'est toi qui est de trop »

Et je réagis à l'inverse de ce que je pensais.

J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse parfait pour étouffer un éclat de rire. Je me doutai que mon rire allait résonner en lui, et pour cause, il rit aussi.

« Bon, et bien je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien, en tout cas »Bouda Alice, et je la regardai.

Elle avait les bras croisés, et des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. J'approchai d'elle en souriant.

« Merci à toi aussi Alice »Je l'enlaçai, et elle en fit autant. « Et pardonne-moi pour les frayeurs que je te fais »Grimaçai-je en m'éloignant d'un pas.

« Que veux-tu ? Tu ne serais pas ma meilleure amie si ça n'était pas le cas ! »Elle sourit, et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler au souvenir de mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Mon ancienne meilleure amie qui avait contribué au rejet dont j'avais souffert…

On entendit alors du bruit dans la chambre de Charlie, Alice m'embrassa sur la joue, et serra l'épaule de son frère avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Mes yeux trouvèrent rapidement ceux d'Edward, et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent d'un commun accord.

Il tira gentiment sur ma main pour me faire approcher de lui, et je me retrouvai dans ses bras avec plaisir. Il embrassa mon front, et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux, pensif.

« A quoi tu penses ? »Je passai une main sur son visage.

« Je devrai remercier Phil quand je le verrai » Dans ses yeux la lueur hésitante refit surface et je souris doucement

« J'aurai à le faire aussi…Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je lui en ai voulu au début. Il a eu la vie dure avec moi » Edward esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « On forme un drôle de couple » Edward haussa un sourcil, et je sentis sa seconde main remonter dans le creux de ma nuque. « Un Lion masochiste, et un Agneau stupide »Expliquai-je. Une lueur indéfinissable vacilla dans ses prunelles.

« Tu te souviens ? »Sa voix tremblait d'émotions.

J'acquiesçai en traçant les contours de son visage.

« Tu avais oublié quelque chose tout de même…L'Agneau est aussi tombé amoureux du Lion »

Il sourit, et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec ferveur. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille alors que je me lovais contre lui. J'étais à bout de souffle, Edward libéra mes lèvres et attaqua ma mâchoire et mon cou. Je frémis contre lui, et fermai les yeux avec plaisir, le laissant jouer avec mes sens.

Quand je sentis sa langue faire des arabesques sur ma peau, je me tendis avec étonnement, et il murmura contre mon oreille

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…De te blesser… »Son souffle était aussi erratique que le mien, je pris son visage entre mes mains et nos regards se soudèrent.

« Tu ne feras ni l'un ni l'autre »Promis-je avant de l'embrasser, posant une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres, et ses mains dans mon dos.

Non. Je n'allais plus fuir. J'allais prendre tout ce qui arriverait à bras le corps, je crierai ma façon de pensée à ceux qui se mettraient contre moi, et je pourrai vivre ma vie et aimer Edward comme je l'entendais.

Sauf s'il se séparait de moi…

Je rouvris les yeux, surprises de ne pas le voir devant moi, et entendis ma porte qui s'ouvrait doucement.

Je fis volte-face, et croisai le regard gêné et courroucé de Charlie.

« Te voilà »Fut sa phrase de bonjour, et je sentis mon estomac se tordre.

Oups ! Je ne l'avais pas prévenu que je ne rentrais pas la veille…J'allais avoir droit à un savon.

« Charlie »Hésitai-je en avançant vers lui.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais, jeune demoiselle ? »Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et me lança le regard qui donnait aux quelques trouble-fêtes de la ville.

Je triturai mes protège-poignets, mal à l'aise. Edward ne m'avait pas prévenue, et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir. Je relevai la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis rentrée un peu plus tard que… »

« Un peu plus tard ? Bella, je t'ai attendue jusqu'à 1h du matin passé ! J'étais prêt à envoyer les forces de l'ordre après toi ! Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas quitter la ville »

« Je n'ai pas quitté la ville »Clarifiai-je, et il ouvrit des yeux qui auraient pu me tuer sur place. « Ecoute, je ne pensais pas veiller tard…Mais, ça a pris plus de temps »

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Avec Edward »

« Cullen ? Et vous avez fait quoi ? »Il était suspicieux à présent.

« On était parti faire un pique-nique et… »

« Le soir ? »

« Oui »

Charlie inspira à fond, et me lança un regard courroucé.

Et il baissa les yeux sur mon poignet blessé.

« C'est quoi ca ?! »

Je grimaçai

« Je suis tombée »

Il tendit la main vers mon poignet, je m'écartai, horrifiée qu'il y ait songé. Jamais je n'avais accepté qu'il me touche, et encore moins les poignets.

« Descends avec moi à la cuisine »Exigea-t-il

« Je n'ai rien, je vais demander tout à l'heure à Carlisle… »

Charlie se retourna violemment, me faisant sursauter en plein milieu de l'escalier.

« Tu es privée de sortie »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu, jeune fille. Tu vis sous mon toit, tu dois me prévenir dans ce genre de cas »

J'étais abasourdie. Et en même temps je comprenais, mais il était hors de question qu'il contrôle mes faits et gestes.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir mon petit copain et sa famille ! »M'indignai-je, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. « Charlie ! »M'écriai-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il se tourna vers moi, visiblement aussi en colère que moi. Il sortit une poche de glace et me la tendit. Je la pris et grimaçai. Ce froid là était moins agréable que le froid des mains d'Edward.

Cette pensée me ramena à ma colère actuelle.

« Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de voir Edward. Je suis majeure ! »

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de le voir le soir, tu auras un couvre-feu dorénavant…Et ne t'avise pas de le dépasser… »

« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire adolescente que l'on doit brider ! »

« Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente, et c'est pire ! »S'emporta-t-il.

Nous restâmes figés à nous regarder.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait, je comprenais qu'il avait eu peur pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il dirige ma vie…Je m'assis au comptoir.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé…Ca a été difficile hier soir, et j'avais besoin de temps pour m'éloigner »Expliquai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, cherchant une faille chez mon père.

« Ca n'empêche pas que j'ai eu peur, Isabella »Il était calmé, et c'était déjà ça. « Je pensais que tu avais compris le danger qui couve »

Je fis en sorte de rester impassible.

Oh que oui, j'étais consciente du danger !

Nous restâmes silencieux, puis je me préparai à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre.

« Bella, le couvre-feu est à 22h »Dit-il, et je me retournai

« C'est les vacances »Marchandai-je, et il ferma les yeux avant de répondre

« 23h »

J'acquiesçai sachant que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus pour les prochains jours. Si je me tenais à carreau, il serait forcé de supprimer cette limite ridicule.

Je refermai la porte de ma chambre quand je sentis deux bras froids entourer ma taille. Edward posa ses lèvres dans ma nuque, et je frissonnai au contact léger.

« Ca va durer longtemps ce couvre-feu ? »Demandai-je et je sentis son sourire sur ma peau.

« Il ne le sait pas lui-même, il s'en veut déjà, d'ailleurs »

J'hochai la tête et me retournai pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque.

« Comment va ton poignet ? »J'entendis qu'il contenait sa colère.

« Ca peut aller…Mais je voudrais bien voir Carlisle…Il me laissera faire ? »Demandai-je en faisant un signe vers le rez-de-chaussée »

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa.

« Je reviens te cherche. Ca va aller ? »Et je savais qu'il me demandait si j'allais réussir à survivre sans lui pour quelques minutes.

J'approuvai en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches, et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux me fondre contre lui. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, et posai l'autre, la blessée, sur son torse. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, et quand je ne pouvais plus reprendre mon souffle, il baissa la tête et embrassa mon cou, et l'endroit où ma veine palpitait furieusement. Je fermai les yeux, et m'accrochai à lui avec plus de force.

Quand je sentis la porte dans mon dos, je repris ses lèvres et il passa une main sur mon côté. Ma poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné, et je n'avais rien envie de plus que de rester ainsi, les mains d'Edward sur moi, ses lèvres soudées aux miennes.

Mais quand j'oubliais que ma main était blessée, et que je la montai jusqu'à ses cheveux pour y fourrager, je grimaçai. Edward s'arracha immédiatement à moi, et m'observa avec inquiétude.

« Pardon… »Commença-t-il, et je l'arrêtai

« C'est ma main…J'ai oublié que j'avais mal »Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et il attrapa délicatement ma main. Il y déposa un baiser doux, et je pouffai devant sa galanterie.

« Je reviens très vite »affirma-t-il en déposant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

Avant que je ne réalise, il était déjà parti.

Je souris, en restant appuyée à la porte de ma chambre.

Et puis en sentant le bois contre moi, je me rendis compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer…J'avais tellement eu envie de continuer sur notre lancée…

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, sachant que j'avais quelques minutes avant qu'Edward n'arrive. Et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rester au rez-de-chaussée avec Charlie.

Je fermai les yeux, et fus soulagée de ne pas avoir de cauchemar à l'horizon.

****

Je sentis que la fenêtre était ouverte quand de l'air frais entra dans ma chambre. Je souris. Edward avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

Je me redressai, et restai figée.

C'était impossible !

Non !

« Bonjour, beauté » Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que je m'en souvenais.

Et il était toujours aussi effrayant.  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne pouvais pas hurler, ça rameuterait Charlie, et j'espérais qu'il ne craignait rien avec ce vampire dans ma chambre. Avec de la chance, il ne s'intéresserait qu'à moi…

« Tu n'as pas idée du temps que j'ai mis pour te retrouver, Isabella »

Il s'assit sur mon lit, et je me reculai un maximum, jusqu'à me rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. A présent, j'étais bloquée dans l'angle de ma chambre, ce vampire me bloquant le chemin.

**EDWARD POV**

Je m'étais changé rapidement. Il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous sur le pied de guerre. Alice m'avait prévenu en passant chez Bella, que la bataille serait pour ce matin.

A cette pensée, je serrai les poings sur mon volant.

Bella avait tenté de se…Suicider. J'avais du mal à le dire, à le penser. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Que cachait-elle encore ?

En tout cas, je savais que je n'allais pas la laisser replonger dans la dépression, je n'allais pas me permettre de la perdre. Elle était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce à quoi je tenais…

Une odeur étrange me parvint quand j'arrêtai ma voiture devant chez Bella.

Et puis je lus ses pensées

'_Elle est bien plus belle que dans mon souvenir, je comprends le gamin…'_

Un grognement furieux se forma dans ma gorge, et je vis que ce vampire, ce salopard se tournait vers la fenêtre.

'_Tiens, tiens, ça devient intéressant…'_

« _Tu as un petit copain possessif_ »Ricana-t-il

Je le vis qui approchait encore de Bella. Elle était terrifiée, figée avec les yeux écarquillés.

Je scannai les environs, Charlie était déjà parti. Ca aida à me soulager une seconde. Une seconde avant que je ne sorte en trombe de la voiture.

Je trouvai la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella fermée. Il l'avait fermée avant que je n'y parvienne.

Il me regarda, un sourire carnassier rompait sa figure.

Comment un être aussi abject pouvait-il fouler cette Terre ?

Je grognai, montrant les dents, et il sourit en attrapant Bella par les poignets…Par les poignets !!

« Ne la touche pas »Menaçai-je, et il ricana, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

'_L'arrêter' _Pensa un nouveau né à quelques pas de moi. Je me tournai vers lui, et l'attendis. Il se jeta sur moi, je le contrai, et tirai brutalement sur son bras. Il hurla de douleur, et se recomposa. Il gronda et m'attaqua à nouveau.

Le vampire qui tenait Bella la prit sur son épaule, et sortit tranquillement de la maison. Je redoublai de puissance contre ce nouveau né et récupérai Bella des bras de ce monstre.

Je croisai son regard vide, et la serrai contre moi.

Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas et la protéger et tuer ce vampire comme il le méritait.

En voyant mon hésitation il pensa à me prendre de court. Mais c'était sans compter que je connaissais ses pensées. Je fis demi-tour, et me mis à courir le plus vite possible, Bella accrochée à mes épaules.

« Alice, tu dois venir »Dis-je, je savais que ma sœur allait avoir une vision, et venir à mon secours pour s'occuper de Bella.

Si ma sœur était assez concentrée sur moi et Bella pour voir que j'avais pris une décision…

NOTE : j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous pourrez patienter jusqu'au prochain(sur lequel je me mets illico à travailler lol)

Donnez moi vos avis

Bisous à très vite


	29. Chapter 29

Et me revoici pour couper court au sadisme (quoique..XD)

Je suis super contente que vous ayez aimé le précédent, je dois avouer qu'il me plaisait vraiment bien !

Un grand merci à tout le monde, je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour reprendre les post, mais je pense que j'ai retrouvé un rythme. Croisons les doigts.

Quelques dédicaces :

Demoisel : je ne pouvais pas ne pas commencer par toi, tu m'as beaucoup aidé sur ce chapitre…Et finalement, j'espère que ça donnera quelque chose qui correspondait à ce que tu voulais voir !

Magda88 :je suis flattée. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le reste te plaira.

Mamamoya : et bien, et bien, que de questions. Mes réponses ? Elles seront toutes dans les chapitres qui suivent ! :p

Galswinthe : J'ai hésité à reprendre ce que j'avais écrit pour répondre à cette 'incohérence', mais il me semble que je ne peux pas formuler ça autrement. Bella a le même vampire qu'un an auparavant en face d'elle, et Edward se fait attaquer par un nouveau né qui soutenait l'agresseur de Bella…J'espère que cela restera clair dans ce chapitre. Mais merci quand même d'avoir pointé ça du doigt, ça sert toujours…

Lil'Am : auras-tu eu le temps de le lire avant de partir ? lol

NaoO : et encore un grand merci à toi pour tes reviews très utiles ! J'y ai repensé, et grâce à ma Bêta, je pense avoir trouvé de quoi arranger ces petits problèmes…

Et merci à tous et toutes les autres !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas et la protéger et tuer ce vampire comme il le méritait._

_En voyant mon hésitation il pensa à me prendre de court. Mais c'était sans compter que je connaissais ses pensées. Je fis demi-tour, et me mis à courir le plus vite possible, Bella accrochée à mes épaules._

_« Alice, tu dois venir »Dis-je, je savais que ma sœur allait avoir une vision, et venir à mon secours pour s'occuper de Bella._

_Si ma sœur était assez concentrée sur moi et Bella pour voir que j'avais pris une décision…_

Bonne lecture

**28-Bataille**

**EDWARD POV **

Je tenais la gorge du nouveau né qui s'était glissé entre l'agresseur de Bella et moi, mais je ne quittai pas des yeux le monstre qui tenait ma Bella entre ses sales pattes. Il avait toujours ce sourire satisfait et les pensées qui allaient avec.

J'allais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffais…Il allait regretter de ne pas avoir passé son chemin il y avait presqu'un mois de cela, à Seattle quand nous avions éliminé l'armée qu'il avait constituée.

Le nouveau né que je tenais toujours grogna, et se débattit. Je me reconcentrai un instant sur lui, et le vampire qui tenait Bella la prit sur son épaule et en profita pour sortir tranquillement de la maison. Je parai le coup de mon assaillant avec toute ma force, mais il venait visiblement tout juste de se nourrir, aussi nous atterrîmes contre un arbre.

L'agresseur de Bella s'enfonça d'un pas rapide dans les bois.

Je repoussai mon adversaire, et laissai toute ma rage remonter à la surface… Je frappai et tirai sur les membres du nouveau né.

J'avais vu le regard vide de Bella, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Pas après m'être encore promis de ne pas la laisser en danger. Pas après qu'elle ait traversé tant de douleurs en si peu d'heures. M'avoir révélé son secret et ses angoisses avait été un gros effort pour elle, et je savais que j'avais failli la perdre quand elle m'avait tout raconté. Maintenant le vampire qui la hantait depuis un an revenait et j'étais de plus en plus proche de ne plus la revoir. De plus en plus proche d'une rupture parce qu'elle ne supporterait plus cette vie…Et j'étais conscient que c'était peut-être le mieux pour elle. Que nous ne soyons plus ensemble. Qu'elle profite de la vie qu'elle avait retrouvée depuis son arrivée à Forks.

L'agresseur de Bella continuait son chemin, je savais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve des nouveaux nés pour se protéger. Je devais me dépêcher.

Je redoublai de puissance, et lui lançai un coup de poing dans le sternum. Je le vis tomber à la renverse avec plaisir. Il se redressa, mais ne put faire plus, puisque je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il fut sonné, et c'était suffisant pour moi. Je fis un pas vers lui, et pris sa tête entre mes mains. Le bruit caractéristique des os qui se brisent retentissait à peine que je courais au maximum de ma vitesse vers le vampire qui avait toujours Bella entre ses mains.

Je connaissais l'odeur de Bella, je la suivis jusqu'à arriver à portée des pensées de ce vampire. Il se réjouissait de ce qui se passait. Ma présence était un véritable jeu pour lui. J'accélérai encore et réussis à me mettre à sa hauteur. Je devais veiller à ne pas blesser Bella, et il le savait.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »Se moqua-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, je me concentrai sur le cœur de Bella, elle était sous le choc, et j'avais peur qu'elle fasse un malaise. Quand j'entendis le rythme effréné de son cœur, j'inspirai à fond pour me calmer, et j'entendis ce qu'il me fallait.

Mon adversaire aussi, et il sentit, tout particulièrement.

Il devait y avoir des campeurs dans les environs. Et l'un d'eux venait de se blesser en utilisant un canif.

Le vampire s'arrêta, et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait l'odeur de sang frais. Je vis ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents, et réalisai qu'il avait toujours Bella entre les mains, et qu'il était tenté de la mordre. J'utilisai ma vitesse vampirique et un certain effet de surprise pour serrer la taille de Bella entre mes bras, et l'arracher des mains du vampire au moment où il s'élançait pour attaquer les campeurs.

J'allai regretter de mettre des humains en danger pour protéger Bella quand je sentis l'odeur spécifique et reconnaissable des Quileute.

Je souris et m'éloignai entre les arbres, laissant mon adversaire aux loups-garous pour une période déterminée. Il était hors de question que ces chiens parviennent à le tuer.

Il était à moi.

J'allais pouvoir être certain que Bella était en sécurité une fois que ce vampire, dernier vestige de sa nuit d'horreur, serait mort et en flamme.

« Alice, tu dois venir »

J'attendais de croiser ma sœur, tout en scannant les alentours. Le vampire avait croisé la route des Quileute, et ils le poursuivaient. Ils n'étaient pas si nuls que ça à la course !

Je sentis Bella frémir et se pelotonner contre moi. Je la serrai encore plus contre mon torse et déposai un baiser rassurant sur sa tempe

« Tout va bien, Bella. Il ne reviendra plus…Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas »

Son regard se posa sur moi, et j'aurais pu sentir mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine en voyant cette infime lueur de vie revenir dans ses prunelles noisette. Des prunelles qui étaient encore plus profondes qu'auparavant.

Je lui souris, et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour enfouir sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Je te tiens ma Bella. Je t'aime »Soufflai-je contre son oreille.

Le chef des nouveaux nés avait réussi à en trouver certains, il se servait d'eux pour brouiller son odeur pour les Quileute, et en profita pour suivre ma trace.

Je me concentrai sur la protection de Bella pour ne pas me retourner et tuer ce monstre…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que de tous les vampires qui pouvaient attaquer, il s'agissait du vampire que Bella avait rencontré un an plus tôt. Il y pensait et y repensait.

Quand il avait senti l'odeur du sang, l'an passé, il était entré dans la pièce. Adrian était couché sur Bella, elle se débattait mais son cœur était déjà très faible.

Le vampire s'était allongé, et avait savouré le sang d'Adrian. Quand il avait été repu, Bella était déjà trop mourante pour l'intéresser. Il était parti.

Mais depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle s'en était sortie, il s'était juré qu'il finirait le travail qu'il n'avait pas fait l'année passée

'_Me voilà'_

Alice apparut devant moi, et je voulus lui tendre Bella. Mais celle-ci s'accrocha à mes épaules, et nous entendîmes qu'elle commençait à sangloter dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, et déposai mes lèvres contre son oreille

« Je te protégerai, Bella. Je dois le tuer, il ne peut pas rester en vie…Laisse-moi veiller sur toi »

Alice fit un pas vers moi et attrapa Bella dans ses bras. Celle-ci cessa de respirer et me lança un regard agrandi par la frayeur. Je passai un doigt sur sa joue, et tentai un sourire rassurant. J'aurais aimé prendre le temps de la rassurer, de la tenir contre moi pour m'enivrer de son odeur, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais je n'avais pas ce temps.

'_File'_ Ordonna ma sœur, et j'obéis.

Je savais qu'elle allait partir dans une autre direction, et que Jasper allait venir pour la soutenir.

Moi, j'avais ce vampire, ce monstre, cette horreur à éliminer.

Je serrai les poings, et fis demi-tour.

Il avait suivi mon odeur, aussi me trouvai-je rapidement sur son chemin. Il avait l'air ravi.

'_Si je pensais m'amuser autant'_

« On va voir si tu dis ça dans deux minutes »Assurai-je en sentant mes genoux qui pliaient sous moi, me mettant en position d'attaque.

Il fut surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de se mettre en position d'attaque à son tour, et avança lentement vers moi.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais cessé de réagir quand ce vampire avait attrapé mes poignets. Je m'étais figée, et j'avais senti que je partais. J'avais senti mon esprit qui se bloquait.

Je ne voyais plus rien, et je ne savais pas si je continuais à respirer ou pas. Je me laissai emporter dans les méandres de l'infini, et de la nuit.

Après tout, pourquoi combattre ? Je savais que ce jour allait arriver. Je savais qu'on allait me tuer.

Et je savais que c'était ce que je voulais au fond de moi. Pour ne plus sentir la douleur, la haine, la honte.

'Edward' S'écria la petite voix dans ma tête, de loin dans les profondeurs.

Il ne pouvait rien pour moi, et c'était bien mieux pour lui que je parte. Il serait tranquille, et trouverait vite à reprendre sa vie. Je n'étais intéressante qu'au début, quand il ne savait pas encore tout de moi.

A présent, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ?

Non, c'était quelque chose contre laquelle on ne pouvait pas lutter. Je devais mourir, et c'était ce vampire qui allait le faire…La boucle serait bouclée…

Puis, j'avais senti la tension dans le corps de mon assaillant, et d'un seul coup, je combattais à nouveau pour voir le monde.

C'était caractéristique de lui : la manière dont il me tenait, la sensation de ses bras sous mes genoux et derrière mon dos.

Edward.

Ce nom était venu tout seul s'imposer à mon esprit comme un mot magique pour rouvrir les yeux sur le monde. J'avais frémi.

Il était là.

Automatiquement, je m'étais recroquevillée contre lui, j'avais besoin de lui pour rester en contact avec la réalité, et pour oublier mes cauchemars et mes sombres pensées. Je lui avais pourtant promis de lutter pour nous…

Quand il était là, tout paraissait disparaître. Et j'étais en sécurité, je le savais.

Non, je n'allais pas accepter ce qui se passait. Je devais lutter.

« Tout va bien, Bella. Il ne reviendra plus…Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas »

Alors je l'avais bien vu, mon esprit analysant à nouveau ce qui m'entourait. Il était bien là et je sentis mon cœur s'apaiser. Je le détaillai une seconde, pour graver ses traits à jamais dans ma mémoire, et me souvenir pour quoi je devais vivre. Ses prunelles dorées étaient magnifiques, et j'aperçus les inquiétudes et la violence qui faisaient rage en lui. Il me sourit, et je m'accrochai encore plus à son cou.

Je devais vivre.

« Je te tiens ma Bella. Je t'aime »Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer son souffle contre ma peau.

Avec de la chance, j'allais pouvoir oublier…

Avec horreur, je me rendis compte qu'il voulait me lâcher.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'abandonner…Il était la seule raison pour laquelle je réussissais à vivre !

« Je te protégerai, Bella. Je dois le tuer, il ne peut pas rester en vie…Laisse-moi veiller sur toi »

Mais je voulais qu'il veille sur moi !  
Je voulais qu'il m'emmène où il le voulait !

Je sentis deux bras me prendre, et il me sembla voir des cheveux en piques.

Mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Edward m'avait lâchée, et je sentais la panique revenir en moi…Des larmes commencèrent à affluer à mes yeux alors que je le voyais partir.

Edward !!

« Je te tiens, Bella »Avait assuré quelqu'un.

Mon cerveau avait beau analyser cette voix, et la reconnaître, je n'arrivais pas à revenir à moi. Je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward. Il était le seul à me faire vivre…

Je posai la tête sur l'épaule frêle qui me tenait.

« Jasper, je ne vois pas quand elle ressortira de cette absence »

Alice.

Elle semblait inquiète.

« C'est le moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour se défendre »

Jasper avait l'air de s'y connaître, et quelque part dans mon cerveau, son pouvoir me revint en mémoire. Bien sûr, il sentait l'état dans lequel j'étais, et il ne voulait pas m'aider à m'en sortir, il savait que j'étais seule responsable.

'Bouge-toi !'S'insurgea ma petite voix, et je râlai intérieurement.

Jasper avait raison, je me protégeais de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de devenir dingue en affrontant la réalité.

Alice me posa quelque part. C'était confortable, mais je ne reconnaissais pas le décor. Je fis un effort et je sentis mon esprit qui reprenait le contrôle. Je savais qu'il m'ordonnait de respirer, de garder le rythme de mon cœur et d'attraper le bras d'Alice qui s'éloignait.

Elle se retourna, et me sourit

« Bella ! Oh mon dieu, pardonne-moi ! J'aurais du voir ça… »Elle s'assit à mes côtés, et remit derrière mon oreille, une mèche de cheveux.

Je relevai les yeux, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

Je réussis à secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à Jasper.

J'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler les mots pour lui dire. Je baissai les yeux, et sentis les larmes rouler à nouveau sur mes joues.

« Ca va aller, je te le jure »Elle esquissa un sourire

« Emmett s'en donne à cœur joie, Bella. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire »

J'ouvris des yeux paniqués. Est-ce que les autres Cullen se battaient contre les nouveaux nés ? Mais si Alice et Jasper étaient avec moi, et si Edward était je ne savais où, ils n'étaient plus que quatre contre ces nouveaux nés !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les nouveaux nés ne sont pas beaucoup plus nombreux »Assura Jasper, et je sentis une vague de calme s'insinuer en moi.

J'en profitai pour respirer à fond, et récupérer mes moyens.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Puis, je sentis que j'étais à nouveau moi-même. Je jetai un œil aux alentours. Je ne reconnaissais décidément pas l'endroit où ils m'avaient emmenée. Je me doutai que j'y étais en sécurité, mais j'aurais préféré un décor connu…

Il y avait peu de meubles, et beaucoup de poussière. C'était assez sombre, et apparemment, c'était dans la forêt. J'aperçus une cheminée un peu délabrée, et devant moi, où était assis Jasper, une table basse en bois clair. Les murs étaient en quelque chose comme du lambris, mais c'était tellement abîmé que je n'en étais pas sûre.

« C'est une dépendance à la villa »Expliqua Alice en voyant mon regard errant.

Je reposai les yeux sur elle, et esquissai un sourire.

Je bougeai mes doigts comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien accrochés à mon corps. Et sentis que mon corps me répondait de mieux en mieux. Je demandai

« Edward ? »

Je relevai les yeux, et vis le regard qu'ils partagèrent. Alice prit ma main et la serra gentiment dans la sienne.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

J'haussai un sourcil et répondis

« Oui...Ce…Le… »

« Le vampire que tu as rencontré l'année dernière »Dit Alice d'un ton calme pour m'assurer qu'elle était au courant.

Je triturai mes protège-poignets, tendue, et expliquai

« Il est entré…Il savait ! »Je commençai à peine à paniquer quand Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule, rendant l'effet de son pouvoir encore plus puissant.

« Bella, respire » Recommanda Alice en serrant encore mes doigts dans les siens.  
Je secouai la tête, mon pire cauchemar s'était réalisé, et je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre s'il arrivait à revenir vers moi.  
« Il savait où me trouver, il a dit qu'il m'avait cherchée... » Je n'étais pas sur qu'ils avaient besoin que je le leur dise, en tout cas, j'avais besoin de le dire pour m'en échapper. « Alice, Edward n'est pas en état de le combattre! » M'alarmai-je, sentant de l'énergie en moi. Je n'étais pas sur que ce soit de mon propre chef que je me montre si énergique d'un seul coup....  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, nous ne risquons rien, et Edward encore moins, ce vampire n'a aucune chance » Assura Jasper d'une voix remplie de certitude.  
Je grimaçai malgré la confiance qu'il tentait de mettre en moi.  
« Tu devrais dormir, Bella »  
Il ne faisait pas nuit et je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais fermé les yeux...Ca me semblait si loin. Malgré tout, je n'avais pas sommeil.

Je ne pouvais plus dormir en sachant que ce vampire était dans les parages, et qu'Edward était en train de se battre contre lui, de risquer sa vie pour moi...

****

**ROSALIE POV**

J'avais deux nouveaux nés en face de moi.

Un black, plutôt mignon malgré ses yeux rouges, et surtout très, mais alors très musclé. Et une femme dont les longs cheveux semblaient être roux, et je savais d'expérience que même si elle paraissait frêle, elle ne l'était pas.

Ils me lançaient des regards qui auraient pu effrayer quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué, mais moi, j'étais blasée. Je pliai les genoux, et serrai les poings en les voyant se concerter du coin de l'œil.

On aurait dit que c'était à celui qui se déciderait le premier.

« Besoin d'aide, chérie ? »Entendis-je Emmett alors qu'il passait à quelques pas, la tête d'un vampire entre les mains.

Je lui souris, aguicheuse, et il comprit que je me débrouillais parfaitement. Il s'éloigna comme un boulet de canon vers un autre vampire dix fois plus gros que lui. Même si je connaissais la puissance de mon mari, je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude grimper en moi.

Le black sembla avoir décidé de m'attaquer. Je retournai mon attention vers lui et le vis avancer vers moi à grande vitesse. Il avait failli me percuter de plein fouet si je n'avais pas tourné sur moi-même. Je lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure, et grognai en sentant que je m'étais cassé un ongle.

Pourquoi est-ce que nos adversaires ne pensaient pas au fait que nous nous étions faits les ongles peu avant ?!

Pour me venger, je le ceinturai en lui grimpant sur le dos. Il attrapa mes poignets, que j'avais mis autour de son cou, et tira dessus. Je le mordis furieusement et il resserra encore plus sa prise sur mes bras, surement pour me blesser.

« Rose »Dit Emmett, et je savais que j'avais intérêt à lâcher prise si je ne voulais pas me faire écraser par le vampire que j'attaquais.

Souplement, je fis basculer mes jambes par-dessus mon adversaire, et reposai les pieds face à lui. Je n'eus qu'à le repousser violemment pour me défaire de lui, et Emmett l'intercepta pour mieux l'éliminer.

J'admirai une fraction de seconde mon homme en train de régler son compte à ce nouveau né. Il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'Edward mais ses coups étaient précis et violents. Le vampire était plié en deux en moins de trois mouvements. Je souris en voyant sa tête entre les mains d'Emmett.

Je franchis les quelques pas qu'il y avait entre nous et l'embrassai avant de me tourner vers les quelques autres vampires qui restaient.

Je remarquai Esme qui se défendait contre la femme que j'avais un peu plus tôt face à moi, et Carlisle qui tournait et retournait entre les deux adversaires qu'il avait. Il évitait chacun des coups de manière gracieuse et époustouflante. Il avait toujours eu une manière particulière de se battre, et je me souvenais du nombre incalculable de fois où je l'avais observé. Même en plein combat, il semblait garder tout son contrôle, et ses visions pacifistes.

Emmett passa rapidement un bras dans le bas de mes reins, embrassa le coin de ma bouche, et partit avec plaisir secourir Esme. La vampire aux cheveux roux semblait mettre ma mère en difficulté, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett arrive. Soudain, elle était perdue, assaillie par une vampire maternelle, et un vampire véritable réincarnation d'un ours. Je ne pus faire autrement que de la plaindre malgré tout. Je savais ce que c'était que d'avoir Emmett pour adversaire, puisqu'il nous arrivait de nous battre pour nous entraîner, et je savais donc l'effet que ça faisait de se sentir piégé, comme le roi en échec et mat sur son échiquier.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision. Un des adversaires de Carlisle avait été envoyé dire bonjour aux arbres derrière moi. Je me retournai et me chargeai de lui avec un grand besoin de faire quelque chose de mes doigts.

Je le frappai de manière méticuleuse sur le visage et dans le cou. La jointure de mon majeur attaquait ses pommettes et son nez, mais aussi son oreille, et sa jugulaire. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, et même si techniquement nous n'en avions pas besoin pour vivre, c'était désagréable d'en être empêcher, et nous réagissions alors comme tout humain : nous suffoquions. Quand j'entendis un gargouillis indistinct s'échapper de ses lèvres, je tournai sur moi-même et lançai mon pied dans son menton. Sa tête bascula en arrière, et ses vertèbres se brisèrent.

Je reposai le pied par terre et me dépêchai d'aller lui arracher la tête.

Quand ce fut fait, j'entendis des applaudissements tonitruants derrière moi, et je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Emmett.

Je souris et me retournai vers lui. A ses côtés, il y avait Carlisle qui tenait Esme contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es la meilleure ! »Assura Emmett en me rejoignant, et je le laissai me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser avec force.

« On devrait aller voir où en sont vos frères et sœurs »Suggéra Esme, et nous entendîmes l'angoisse qui la prenait.

Certes nous avions survécu contre ses nouveaux nés, mais Bella et Edward étaient particulièrement en danger.

Emmett hocha la tête, et Carlisle et lui rassemblèrent les morceaux épars de nos adversaires qui n'étaient plus que des têtes par-ci, et des torses par-là.

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir oublier tout ça ? »Demandai-je à ma mère et elle me lança un regard inquiet.

Nous ne pouvions qu'espérer que tout irait pour le mieux. Nous ne pouvions pas vouloir que l'un de nous ne meure…Et encore moins Bella.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire la facilité avec laquelle cette simple humaine avait pu entrer dans notre vie. Mais en même temps je ne m'imaginais plus vivre sans elle. Elle était tellement une part de notre famille à présent. Et je savais qu'elle rendait Edward heureux. Et malgré tout, c'était ce que je voulais : que chacun des membres de ma famille soit heureux.

Les bras d'Emmett s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, et je déposai un baiser dans son cou.

« Allons-y »Déclara Carlisle alors qu'un joli feu était en route à quelques pas.

Nous quittâmes l'endroit en étant sur une même ligne de front, Emmett et moi entrelaçâmes nos doigts, et je savais que quiconque nous trouverait ainsi, alors il sentirait la violence qui émanait de nous et il courrait à des milliers de kilomètres…

NOTE : et voilà, alors, j'attends comme toujours vos avis, et je vais faire un maximum pour poster la suite très bientôt.

D'ici là, bisous !


	30. Chapter 30

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle vous satisfaira.

Demoisel : comme toujours, un grand merci !!

Caro30 : mdr j'adooooore tes menaces lol

Tali-Ange : dis moi si c'est aussi bien écrit ici :)

Bigmonster4 : aha ! Ca faisait longtemps les majuscules ^^ Et en plus pour me dire que je suis sadique…que je suis contente ! XD

Dogywoman : merci à toi !

Et bien sûr un grand merci à tout le monde…Et encore à ceux et celles qui m'ajoutent en favori ou en alerte. Ca me fait tout le temps plaisir.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Nous quittâmes l'endroit en étant sur une même ligne de front, Emmett et moi entrelaçâmes nos doigts, et je savais que quiconque nous trouverait ainsi, alors il sentirait la violence qui émanait de nous et il courrait à des milliers de kilomètres…_

Bonne lecture

**29-Se retrouver**

**ROSALIE POV**

Nous arrivâmes à la petite maison à quelques centaines de mètres de la villa et je sentis l'angoisse qui en émanait.

Ca ne pouvait être que Bella.

J'accélérai le pas, et mes parents et Emmett en firent autant. Nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée en même temps, et la première chose que je vis fut Bella recroquevillée dans le canapé, les genoux repliés sous elle.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »Demanda Alice avec un grand sourire.

Nous ne fûmes pas dupes. Elle souhaitait dédramatiser aux yeux de Bella ce qui se passait dehors.

« Je me suis fait une brochette de vampires »Confirma Emmett en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé près de Bella. « Alors comme ça, le frérot a voulu la jouer en solo ?! Toujours comme ça cet Eddy ! »

Bella releva des yeux paniqués, et je frappai la tête de mon mari.

Ce qu'il pouvait être débile parfois !

« Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, il ne va pas tarder »Assura Alice en appuyant sur chacun des mots.

« Tant mieux, parce qu'il m'a promis un bras de fer, et je ne compte pas lui laisser le plaisir de déclarer forfait ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il était irrécupérable.

« Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? »Demanda Carlisle sur le ton du médecin.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement.

Je notai ses traits tirés par la fatigue et la panique.

« Ca va aller, Bella, il n'y a pas de raison de t'en faire »

« Il n'est pas encore revenu ! »S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

« Calme-toi ma chérie »Intervint Esme. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et je savais que c'était de ça dont avait besoin Bella : d'une mère. Elle sanglota, répétant qu'elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus.

Et nous ne pouvions que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Nous savions l'effet que les vampires avaient sur les humains, outre la perfection que nous dégagions, nous étions propices au développement de toutes sortes de troubles, et la perte de repères était très importante, puisque c'était ce qui nous permettait d'attaquer…

Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé des hoquets de Bella. Elle avait paru si forte et indépendante la première fois que je l'avais vue…A présent, je voyais la jeune femme blessée qu'elle était au fond d'elle, même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher.

Je devais l'aider à surmonter tout cela.

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un même mouvement vers la porte d'entrée quand nous entendîmes notre frère revenir.

Bella se tendit à nos côtés en nous voyant faire, puis elle comprit et j'entendis son soupir de soulagement.

****

**EDWARD POV**

_Plus tôt,_

'_Si je pensais m'amuser autant'_

« On va voir si tu dis ça dans deux minutes »Assurai-je en sentant mes genoux qui pliaient sous moi, me mettant en position d'attaque.

Il fut surpris et se contenta de se mettre en position d'attaque à son tour. Il avança lentement vers moi.

Nous tournâmes autour d'un point invisible entre nous pendant un instant, puis je lus en lui ses intentions et me préparai.

Il franchit la distance entre nous et avant qu'il ne lance son point dans mon estomac, je l'envoyai contre un arbre. L'arbre s'ébranla mais résista.

Mon adversaire grogna férocement, et se jeta sur moi. Nous roulâmes au sol, nous empoignant par les épaules. Chacun se retrouvait en position de supériorité, pour retomber en infériorité puisque notre course continuait en roulades.

Et puis je vis un gros chêne arrivé. Je concentrai toute ma force dans mes bras pour maintenir mon adversaire au sol. Quand son dos cogna contre le tronc de l'arbre, je posai une main dans son cou et refermai l'étau de mes doigts. Il fut encore plus furieux et se tendit sous moi. Il chercha à prendre ma nuque mais je maintins son bras au sol. Je m'approchai de lui, un rictus aux lèvres

« Tu n'aurais jamais du venir »

« Elle est à moi »Assura-t-il en découvrant ses dents.

Je me reculai avant qu'il n'atteigne mon cou.

J'entendais à quel point il délibérait pour faire telle ou telle chose, et j'en eus assez d'avoir à l'écouter penser. Je me relevai, l'entrainant avec moi. Il chercha à en profiter pour s'éloigner, mais je le tenais fermement. Il se résolut à faire ce que je voulais de lui : attraper mes poignets et les écarter de lui.

Je souris alors qu'il manœuvrait pour s'éloigner.

'_Il est taré'_

Et il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Je ne voulais pas le finir trop rapidement. Le vampire en moi avait vraiment besoin de violence, et je comptais bien en prendre une bonne dose.

Je reculai de quelques pas, scrutant chacun de ses gestes.

Il détailla les alentours

'_Les arbres'_ Pensa-t-il.

Je le devançai et fus au sommet d'un arbre avant lui.

Il bondit pour me rejoindre, sauta de branches en branches, venant vers moi et repartant en sens inverse dans des millisecondes.

« Alors, tu ne comptes pas me suivre ? »Demanda-t-il en repensant à nouveau à Bella et à son odeur.

Je grondai et sautai sur l'arbre dans lequel il était. Il se recula d'un pas pour se positionner tout à fait face à moi. Nos yeux étaient de la même couleur sombre, pleins de violence. J'enfonçai mes pieds dans une branche, pour garder mes bras libres de bouger, et mon adversaire s'élança sur la cime de l'arbre. Voulait-il réellement que nous ne fassions que jouer au chat et à la souris ?

J'attrapai son pied au moment où il sautait encore plus haut, et le propulsai au sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas. J'atterris à ses côtés souplement, et ne lui laissai pas le temps de se relever que je tirai violemment sur son bras.

Mais au lieu de le lui arracher, mon mouvement lui permit de se redresser, et je sus que le combat avait vraiment commencé et surtout, je sus qu'il était habitué à se battre.

Nous échangeâmes de violents coups pendant une seconde, aucun de nous ne prenait le dessus, mais nous nous amochions quelque peu, du moins autant qu'un vampire pouvait l'être. Nous nous attaquâmes en particulier à l'aide de nos crocs, nous mordant à sang, prêts à arracher des morceaux de chair quand nous le pouvions.

Ma mâchoire atteignit enfin sa nuque, il se figea un instant, et j'en profitai pour le ceinturer à l'aide de mes bras. Il se débattit, cherchant à m'arracher la tête, je serrai encore plus ma mâchoire sur sa peau, et réussis à l'immobiliser entièrement.

Ses pensées étaient devenues incohérentes, et c'était avec plaisir que je le voyais se rappeler toutes les morts qu'il avait infligées et ainsi, comprendre la douleur que ses victimes pouvaient avoir ressentie.

Quand ses pensées se concentrèrent sur les dernières minutes avant notre combat, et sur Bella, je tirai sur la chair que j'avais en bouche, et il hurla d'une manière sinistre. Il retomba à genoux alors que je tentais de m'apaiser un minimum. Ma colère et ma haine ne devaient pas m'entraîner à oublier ce que j'étais : j'étais Edward Cullen, fils d'une famille de vampires végétariens, amoureux d'Isabella Swan. J'inspirai, et me passai une main dans les cheveux. Je me doutai que j'étais couvert de feuilles, et peut-être que mon regard était devenu encore plus sombre.

Mon adversaire leva la tête vers moi, il était fou de rage, mais il n'avait plus de forces. Je grimaçai, dégoûté, et lui lançai un coup de pied dans la tête. Sa tête vola jusqu'à percuter une branche d'arbre. Le corps sans vie du vampire tomba mollement en arrière.

J'attrapai de quoi faire un beau feu de joie, et allumai une branche d'arbre sur le corps inerte.

Puis, je restai quelques minutes immobiles pour reprendre mes esprits, écoutant en même temps si j'entendais encore des combats ou pas.

Le silence m'entourait, et j'espérais que rien était arrivé à ma famille, et encore moins à ma Bella. Doucement, je repartis pour les retrouver à la petite dépendance qu'il y avait près de la maison.

J'étais à quelques foulées de la villa, et je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais retrouver Bella. Elle était si fragile quand j'étais parti…Avait-elle réussi à faire face ? Comment allait-elle réagir à ce qui s'était passé ?

Je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'elle craque et nous quitte.

J'espérais que ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle allait faire…

A travers les pensées de ma famille, je la vis. Elle avait les traits défaits à force d'angoisser, ses yeux étaient toujours en train d'errer autour d'elle, mais elle continuait à m'attendre. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant les pensées de mon père. Selon lui, seule ma présence allait permettre à Bella de s'en sortir, parce qu'elle n'attendait que moi.

J'accélérai et me trouvai devant la porte quand j'entendis des sanglots d'épuisement. Je serrai les poings, et ouvris la porte.

Elle était là.

Esme la tenait contre elle, maternelle. Mais Bella était là, les joues humides, le regard s'allumant de vie en me voyant.

« Bella »Malgré moi, les angoisses qui m'avaient parcouru étaient perceptibles dans ma voix quand j'accourais à elle.

Ma mère s'éloigna d'un pas, et Bella se jeta dans mes bras, répétant mon prénom comme une litanie. Et je répétai son prénom de la même manière, caressant ses cheveux, savourant son souffle entrecoupé de sanglots contre mon cou.

'_Bien joué frérot'_ Me félicita Emmett.

'_Il était temps que tu arrives, Edward…Elle aurait pu se perdre dans la folie'_ M'apprit Jasper, et je serrai les mâchoires, en culpabilisant.

'_Je veux l'aider'_ Assura Rosalie, et je savais que j'allais devoir la remercier pour les efforts qu'elle avait fait envers Bella. Je savais aussi qu'elles allaient s'entendre à merveille. Il le fallait.

Mes parents étaient fiers de moi, et soulagés de nous voir ainsi, Bella et moi.

Et Alice, quant à elle, faisait déjà des tonnes de projets dont les trois-quarts n'allaient pas plaire du tout à Bella.

L'atmosphère était moins tendue à présent que Bella se calmait dans mes bras. Son cœur avait repris un rythme normal, et elle ne pleurait plus. Doucement, je pris son visage entre mes mains, et je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux noisette. Elle posa une main sur ma joue, et une autre sur mon torse. Nous sourîmes, et autour de nous, tout le monde souriait. Je fermai mon esprit avant d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Même si Bella et moi n'étions pas seuls, je voulais l'être au maximum parmi les membres de ma famille.

« Tu es plein de terre »Murmura-t-elle, et j'entendis les inquiétudes dans sa voix.

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur son front, faute de ses lèvres.

« C'est fini »Dis-je, et elle sourit faiblement pour me répondre.

Alors, elle sembla se souvenir de la présence de ma famille, et rougit adorablement.

« Oh moins, elle n'a pas perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes ! »Applaudit Emmett, et Rose soupira.

« Et si on rentrait ? »Proposa Esme en souriant.

'_Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux'_

« Merci »Lui répondis-je sans que Bella n'entende.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »Se renseigna Carlisle à Jasper, toujours dans un murmure.

« Elle fera face »Assura mon frère en me regardant. Il savait que je m'inquiétais, et il voulait me rassurer.

Je passai un bras autour de la taille de Bella, et la conduisis jusqu'à la maison. Sa tête était posée contre mon épaule, elle s'abandonnait à moi, me laissant la guider. Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux, et elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, sur son côté. Et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle venait de faire s'envoler un poids de mes épaules. Ce simple geste signifiait beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup plus que le fait de se réfugier dans mes bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce geste me révélait encore plus combien elle me faisait confiance malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Sans un bruit, Emmett et Rosalie s'éloignèrent entre les arbres. Ils avaient faim, mais pas seulement de sang. Dans un sens, je les enviais. Ils pouvaient aller se retrouver seul à seul, se rassurer en se prouvant leur amour.

'_Elle n'a pas peur de le faire'_ Pensa Alice, et je fronçai les sourcils. Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, et sourit de manière suggestive vers Bella.

Je cessai de respirer, et Jasper se moqua de moi en attrapant la taille d'Alice pour la conduire dans leur chambre.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose, Bella ? »Demanda ma mère, et je me concentrai sur ça. C'était plus sain, et plus simple de penser à de la nourriture pour Bella, qu'à mes envies personnelles.

« Je…J'ai l'estomac noué en fait »Avoua Bella.

« Tu devrais manger, tu n'as rien pris depuis ce matin »

Je réalisai alors seulement l'heure tardive. Bella n'était pas rentrée de la journée, et l'heure du diner approchait. Elle allait devoir rentrer vite si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec Charlie.

Elle sembla avoir compris la même chose, parce qu'elle regarda l'heure, et grimaça.

« Je te ramène »Dis-je en prenant sa main et me rendant compte que Carlisle ne s'était pas occupé de sa main blessée de la veille.

Elle secoua la tête et me désigna

« Va te changer…Carlisle pourrait… »

J'inspirai à fond pour ne pas perdre mon contrôle et expliquai à Carlisle la blessure de Bella. Il ne dit rien, ne pensa rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sourire à Bella pour lui indiquer de le suivre dans son bureau. Je les regardai partir, et ma mère posa la main sur mon bras

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward »

« C'est moi qui la lui ai cassée »Je me détestai d'être aussi dangereux pour Bella. Je l'aimais mais je savais que je risquais sa vie à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble.

'_J'étais à terre. Deux vampires m'y maintenaient, et me mordaient. Je ne me débattais pourtant pas…Une série d'images ensanglantées apparut, en même temps que le même mot _

_HUMANITE_

…_Et j'ouvrais les yeux. _

_Des yeux verts'_

A l'étage, Alice cessa de respirer, et je me tendis.

C'était quoi cette vision ?

« Edward ? »Interrogea Esme en voyant que je portais mon regard au loin. Je tournai la tête vers elle, et vis son étonnement.

« Je vais me changer »

Je montai à ma chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse me dire autre chose.

J'ouvris ma porte, et ôtai rapidement mon t-shirt. Je filai à la douche, et en un éclair, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. Alice me tendait de nouveaux vêtements propres. Je les pris et les enfilai de toute ma vitesse, alors qu'elle se détournait pour regarder au dehors.

J'écoutai dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il en avait encore pour quelques minutes. C'était largement suffisant pour qu'Alice et moi décidions de l'intérêt de sa vision.

« Tu as une idée de ce qui se prépare ? »Demandai-je dans un simple et rapide murmure.

Ma sœur se tourna vers moi, et je vis les incertitudes dans ses yeux.

« As-tu souhaité quelque chose, Edward ? As-tu pris une décision ? »Demanda-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, cherchant des explications.

« Et si on cherchait le sens ? Pourquoi 'Humanité' ? Et pourquoi des yeux verts ? »Proposai-je. Il me semblait que c'était les deux points les plus importants de cette vision.

Alice ne répondit pas, et j'étais frustré qu'elle me cache ses pensées.

« _Tu veux boire quelque chose, ma chérie ?_ »Demanda Esme à Bella et je me rendis compte que mon père avait fini avec sa main.

« Va avec elle, je me charge de trouver des réponses »Assura Alice.

Et elle eut une nouvelle vision où elle me voyait avec Bella, au soleil…Mais sans aucun grain de ma peau qui brillait.

Nous restâmes immobiles et silencieux un instant. Et Bella demanda où j'étais.

'_File'_ Ordonna ma sœur.

J'obéis en repassant les dernières minutes dans ma tête. Avais-je pris une décision qui me conduirait à….Qui me conduirait à quoi d'ailleurs ?

J'atteignis le rez-de-chaussée, et trouvai Bella assise avec Esme dans le salon. Elles discutaient comme une mère et une fille. Et je me doutais que ça faisait plaisir à chacune d'elle. Et surtout à Esme. Je savais que Bella était la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir en temps qu'humaine…

Quand Bella me vit, elle sourit en se levant. Je décidai de réfléchir à la vision d'Alice plus tard, à tête reposée. Pour le moment, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : être seul avec Bella.

'_Détends-toi, bon sang !'_ Désespéra Jasper, et je fermai mon esprit à ceux de ma famille.

« On y va ? »Demandai-je et Bella acquiesça.

« Reviens nous voir, Bella »Exigea Esme en lui tenant encore la main.

Nous hochâmes la tête et j'attrapai la main de Bella, signifiant à ma famille que nous partions.

Alice vint enlacer Bella d'un pas dansant, et rien dans son attitude ne laissait voir ce qui se tramait. Elle me lança un dernier regard et je vis Carlisle et Jasper saluer Bella alors que je l'entraînai jusqu'au garage pour prendre ma voiture.

****

Nous arrivions près de chez Charlie lorsque Bella ouvrit enfin la bouche pour m'interroger. Le silence n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, nous nous tenions la main, la tête de Bella sur mon épaule, mais j'étais heureux d'entendre sa voix dans cet espace confiné.

« Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas encore rentré »

Et pourtant nous savions que c'était le cas. La voiture du shérif était garée près du pick-up de Bella.

« Il doit être furieux »Elle ne m'interrogeait pas, mais je répondis tout de même.

« Il s'inquiète »

Je garai la voiture, et sortis pour aider Bella à descendre. Je lui tenais la portière ouverte, et lui tendais la main quand on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Isabella ! »S'écria Charlie, et Bella grimaça.

Je fis une légère pression sur ses doigts pour lui assurer mon soutien, et nous montâmes jusque sur le porche ensemble.

Charlie me lançait des regards assassins, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'écouter ses pensées pour les connaître. S'il l'avait pu, il m'aurait très certainement déjà tiré dessus avec son fusil. Quand nous fûmes devant lui, il se tourna exclusivement vers sa fille, me signifiant clairement le peu de crédit qu'il me portait.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu étais interdite de le voir »

« Charlie, tu m'as donnée un couvre-feu, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il est de 23h. Il n'est pas encore 20h. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir mon petit-ami si je le souhaite » Elle était épuisée, et je mourais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la porter jusque dans son lit. Malgré tout, elle fit bonne figure devant son père. Elle soutint son regard, et il commença à s'apaiser. Il savait que sa fille était majeure, et il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait obéit à la limite du couvre-feu, avec de l'avance en plus.

« Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu sortais »Lui reprocha-t-il tout de même.

« Et tu n'étais pas là quand… »Sa voix s'étrangla aux souvenirs des heures qu'elle avait passées, mais je fus le seul à m'en rendre compte. « …Je suis sortie »

Ils se regardèrent encore en silence, puis Charlie me lança un autre regard noir pour me congédier. Je regardai Bella. Elle avait vu le regard de son père, et sourit avant de me lâcher la main.

Elle entra dans la maison, et Charlie referma immédiatement la porte sur eux.

Je savais que j'avais encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir monter rejoindre Bella, mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner. Je pris ma voiture, et tournai le coin de la rue, pour m'arrêter un peu plus loin. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas repenser à ce qui m'y attendait. Je ne voulais que m'intéresser à moi et à Bella.

Nous avions vécu un week-end de folie, et j'avais besoin de me retrouver sur le rythme de vie de Bella.

****

Charlie était à peine dans sa chambre que je passais la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella.

Elle était dans son lit, son I-Pod dans les oreilles. Je me stoppai une seconde pour l'admirer. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et battait le rythme de ses doigts sur son dessus de lit.

Je souris, et m'approchai lentement d'elle. Je savais qu'elle sentait le poids de mon corps sur son lit, mais elle ne bougea pas, continuant ce qu'elle faisait. Quand je fus suffisamment proche, je frôlai sa main et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je m'approchai encore plus jusqu'à m'adosser au mur, à ses côtés. Ma main était toujours sur la sienne, elle ouvrit les yeux quand je me fus installé, et se rapprocha encore de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'entrelaçai nos doigts.

« Merci, Edward »Murmura-t-elle et je savais pourquoi elle disait cela : c'était pour ma présence, et mon soutien. J'embrassai sa tempe et passai un bras dans ses reins, pour la serrer contre moi.

Elle ôta ses écouteurs, et éteignit son I-Pod. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers moi et je m'y perdis avec plaisir. Elle semblait bien plus détendue que lorsque je l'avais déposée chez elle, et ça me soulageait : elle ne s'était pas enfoncée dans de sombres pensées.

« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je en approchant son visage du mien.

Nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, et Bella fut celle qui les souda. Instantanément, mes doigts remontèrent sur sa joue, et caressèrent sa peau. Je sentis la main de Bella sur mon torse remonter lentement jusqu'à s'accrocher à mon épaule. Je la serrai d'autant plus contre mon corps, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand je libérai ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Elle frémit contre moi, et ses doigts fourragèrent dans mes cheveux. Lentement, je manœuvrai pour l'allonger, et reprendre ses lèvres.

Son souffle était erratique, et je me rendis compte que le mien était encore pire. Je ralentis pour ne pas la blesser et fis glisser ma main qui était sur sa joue, jusqu'à la base de son cou, son épaule, et la plaçai dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle et je sentis qu'elle se lovait contre moi.

Alors je réalisai que si on ne s'arrêtait pas, je n'allais plus répondre de moi. Je n'étais plus capable de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle. J'aimais Bella et je voulais vivre encore plus avec elle.

Je réfléchissais à la marche à suivre quand Bella prit la décision qui me faisait défaut.

Elle se figea entre mes bras, et se détacha de moi. Je scrutai son regard, inquiet de l'avoir blessée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Bella, je… »

« Non, c'est moi…Edward…J'aimerais, j'en ai envie… »

Mais elle n'était pas prête.

Je me giflai intérieurement de la mettre dans cette situation. Je souris, et l'embrassai sur le front.

« Dors, ma Bella »

« Edward »Commença-t-elle, mais je l'interrompis

« C'est mieux ainsi, Bella, je le comprends »

« Je t'aime »Dit-elle, cherchant surement à me rassurer.

Mais je connaissais ses sentiments, et les miens. Et savoir qu'elle pensait aussi à faire l'amour avec moi était une bonne chose pour le côté homme qui était en moi. Je savais aussi que je ne devais pas, et ne voulais pas la brusquer.

Après tout, elle avait vécu d'éprouvantes heures depuis quelques temps. Etre à ses côtés et réaliser la chance que j'avais étaient tout ce que je devais avoir en tête pour le moment.

Une chose était sure : j'allais tout faire pour ne plus la mettre en danger.

NOTE : vos avis, vos avis !!!

Alors voila, je sais que ça va vous assommer (ou du moins, je pense), mais nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fiction. C'est affreux de penser à ça, mais c'est aussi une bonne chose, ça veut dire que j'ai atteint mon but avec ces personnages…

Allez, on respire, on se calme, et on se dit que c'est encore bon pour quelques lectures.

Bisous, votre auteure dévouée.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors, alors, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté cette semaine, mais c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ce chapitre. Du coup, je l'ai quand même arrêté, et raccourci de sa longueur initiale pour pouvoir poster ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mille mercis à tous et à toutes pour prendre le temps de me lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Pour répondre à la question que certain(e)s ont posé sur le sort du vampire, j'étais lancée donc j'ai du sauter une étape dans le récit. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est corrigé.

Moi aussi ça me perturbe de me dire que j'arrive à la fin, mais rassurez-vous, il reste au moins 5 ou 6chapitres sur lesquels vous délecter.

Et puis, je ne ferai pas de dédicaces spécifiques, tout le monde a dit la même chose, donc ne perdons pas plus de temps sauf pour remercier les tout(e)s nouveaux/nouvelles lecteurs. C'est un plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris a de l'intérêt même pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas depuis le début.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« Je t'aime »Dit-elle, cherchant surement à me rassurer._

_Mais je connaissais ses sentiments, et les miens. Et savoir qu'elle pensait aussi à faire l'amour avec moi était une bonne chose pour le côté homme qui était en moi. Je savais aussi que je ne devais pas, et ne voulais pas la brusquer. _

_Après tout, elle avait vécu d'éprouvantes heures depuis quelques temps. Etre à ses côtés et réaliser la chance que j'avais étaient tout ce que je devais avoir en tête pour le moment._

_Une chose était sure : j'allais tout faire pour ne plus la mettre en danger._

Bonne lecture

**30-Le futur**

**BELLA POV**

_Un mois plus tard,_

J'étais dans le jardin de la maison de Renée, le soleil chauffant ma peau blanche. Un léger vent faisait remuer les branches des arbres, et j'avais souvent à mettre le bras sur mes yeux pour me protéger des rayons du soleil. Je n'y étais plus habituée.  
« Bonjour ma chérie » Salua Renée en rentrant des courses.  
Je souris, et la rejoignis dans la cuisine. Elle déposa ses sacs sur la table, j'en ouvris un premier et commençai à récupérer ce qui allait dans le frigo.  
« J'ai vu qu'il y a une exposition dans le centre ville, tu veux qu'on y aille? »  
« Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nat » Murmurai-je en enfouissant la tête dans le frigo sous prétexte de ranger quelque chose. Renée se retourna vivement et je devinai son regard abasourdi sur moi. Je me redressai, et levai la tête vers elle  
« Bella... » Elle était émue et vint me prendre dans ses bras.  
J'étais mal à l'aise que ma mère réagisse ainsi. Je savais que c'était surprenant de ma part, mais je savais aussi que ca ne pouvait que m'aider à avancer de faire face à mon passé une bonne fois pour toutes.  
« Je ne te promets rien, mais j'ai eu envie de la revoir...Tu savais qu'elle était partie en Europe ces dernières semaines? » Renée me sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
« C'était votre rêve depuis toute petite » Souffla-t-elle, et je détournai les yeux. On s'était promis qu'on irait un jour, ensemble, Nat et moi. On avait fait des projets plus ou moins farfelus, mais qui nous motivaient encore plus à trouver l'argent pour ce voyage.  
« Je suis contente, ma chérie. Tu la vois où? »  
« On va aller au Starbuck » Dis-je et elle hocha la tête.  
« C'est super »  
Nous restâmes à sourire pendant un instant, puis nous reportâmes notre attention sur les courses et les quelques mots nécessaires pour organiser la cuisine.  
*****

Tout en conduisant la voiture de Renée quelques minutes avant de retrouver Natalia, mon ancienne meilleure amie d'enfance, je tentai de me calmer. Et pour cela, je repensai à ce qui s'était passé les cinq dernières semaines, depuis que le vampire que j'avais rencontré un an plus tôt avait été tué par Edward.

Alice ne m'avait pratiquement pas laissée le temps de me poser. Je savais qu'elle voulait m'aider à reprendre le cours normal de ma vie, et c'était pour cela que je n'avais pas râlé quand elle m'avait conduite dans les magasins de tout l'Etat. Elle m'avait aussi entraînée dans des sorties en famille, et par je ne savais quel miracle, elle avait réussi à faire supprimer le stupide couvre-feu que Charlie avait mis en place. Elle s'en donnait alors à cœur joie pour me faire sortir encore plus !

Souvent j'avais prié pour que quelque chose m'empêche de sortir de mon lit. Mais Alice semblait le sentir, ou le savoir, et du coup, elle me suivait encore plus. Edward et moi n'avions même plus réellement la possibilité de n'être que nous deux. Et c'était souvent que je l'avais vu lever les yeux au ciel et montrer son mécontentement. Mais sa sœur se contentait de pencher la tête sur le côté, et de prendre un air tel qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Une fois, Edward avait tenté de couper court aux projets de mon amie, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Edward m'avait regardée avec un regard blasé, et nous étions allés faire un énième pique-nique plus au nord dans l'Etat.

Et cette pensée me ramena à la soirée que j'avais passée avec Edward il y avait quelques jours, avant mon départ pour Phoenix.

Alice nous avait encore convaincus que c'était une bonne idée d'aller pique-niquer, en sachant que cela consistait en grignotage pour moi, et délires entre les arbres pour les vampires qui m'entouraient. Je m'amusais alors à les arbitrer, et quand j'en avais envie, je provoquais Emmett, et nous faisions quelques passes de Handball pour nous départager. Edward était toujours mon protecteur, mais je faisais en sorte de pouvoir quand même avoir une liberté de mouvements, alors je me déplaçais sans le prévenir. Je fonçais vers Emmett ou Rosalie, les deux seuls à vraiment jouer, et ils restreignaient leur force pour ne pas me briser en deux, tout en tentant de me prendre la balle. Pour finir, Alice intervenait pour me permettre d'avancer jusqu'aux buts, et je marquais ou non des points, selon qu'Emmett m'ait attrapée ou non par la taille, me tenant les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Nous éclations de rire quand je commençais à gigoter pour m'échapper et qu'Emmett me passait par-dessus son épaule pour me déposer aux pieds d'Edward en disant quelque chose comme

« Colis urgent » ou « Amuse-toi donc un peu, frérot »

Bien sûr, je savais qu'il sous-entendait bien plus, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Non pas que je n'étais pas intéressée par ce 'plus', mais parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à faire ce pas. Alors, Edward et moi échangions un regard gêné, et c'était Jasper qui réglait la question en pariant telle ou telle chose avec Emmett.

Trois jours auparavant, avant que je ne vienne rendre visite à ma mère et Phil, nous avions fait un pique-nique, et Edward était parvenu à ce que nous soyons seuls.

Les garçons étaient partis entre les arbres, éclatant de rire. J'étais assise contre un arbre, les cheveux rassemblés sur une épaule, et je tentais de me sortir du fou rire qui nous avait prises avec les filles. Quand je vis Edward sortir du couvert des arbres une seconde plus tard, je me stoppai nette sous l'effet de sa beauté. Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent les miens immédiatement et ils ne les lâchèrent pas le temps de venir s'installer à mes côtés. Il sourit en se rendant compte que je ne respirais plus, et passa un doigt sur ma joue  
« Respire, Bella »  
J'obéis et Emmett lança la millionième plaisanterie de la journée sur ma réaction. Je l'ignorai, perdue dans les profondeurs dorées que j'avais devant moi.  
Peu après, Edward se leva et m'entraîna à sa suite.  
« Bonne soirée » Sourit Alice, et je l'interrogeai du regard. Mais déjà, elle entrainait Rose et Emmett avec elle et Jasper. Je me tournai vers Edward, il souriait, et ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude quand on se retrouvait seuls.  
« Tu es très belle » Souffla-t-il en passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je posai mes mains dans sa nuque, et nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.  
Nos souffles se mêlèrent comme à chaque fois que nous étions seuls.  
« Et tu n'as aucune idée de la force à laquelle tu m'éblouis » Murmurai-je, sentant avec plaisir son souffle se couper.  
Il franchit l'espace entre nos lèvres, et je m'accrochai plus fortement à ses épaules. Sa langue joua avec la mienne jusqu'à ce que je sois hors d'haleine. Alors il fit comme toujours. Il s'écarta, me regarda dans les yeux, et je ne pus faire autrement que d'y voir son désir et une certaine angoisse que je ne m'expliquais toujours pas. Depuis la fameuse journée où il avait tué ce vampire, il était différent. Toujours aimant, et protecteur, mais il semblait se retenir de toujours faire plus, même si on en avait envie. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et j'allais à nouveau m'excuser de ne pas répondre à ses attentes, parce que c'était ce qui m'importait le plus, quand il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres  
« Ce n'est pas important Bella »

Nous savions qu'il ne disait cela que pour me rassurer, et je savais que j'étais stupide de me retenir. J'étais plus que prête, mais toujours au dernier moment quelque chose me retenait. Parfois je me demandais si je faisais le premier pas, s'il allait suivre le mouvement ou laisser ses angoisses prendre le dessus…

Alors, incertaine, je ne fis que reprendre ses lèvres, passant encore mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Et je sentis bien qu'il se contenait pour ne pas approfondir le baiser.

Je décidai de l'arrêter, et l'interrogeai

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant que ta sœur nous a laissés ? »

Il sourit, et je sus que j'allais adorer.

« Accroche-toi »

Je ne pus poser de question que j'étais déjà sur son dos, les jambes et les bras enrouler autour de lui.

Et il courait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait : courir en m'ayant sur le dos. Mais j'en ressentais toujours l'effet de la même manière grisante. J'avais l'impression de planer, et plus rien ne comptait que le bien-être qui me possédait. Et je savais qu'Edward était tout à fait de mon avis. Je sentais son torse se soulever régulièrement, comme s'il marchait, et j'entendais toujours la joie dans sa voix quand il me reposait à terre, et me demandait si on recommençait.

Cette fois-ci, il ne me ramena pas chez Charlie, mais plutôt dans sa clairière.

Il entrelaça nos doigts, et nous avançâmes jusqu'au centre, où le soleil perçait quelque peu. Je posai mon regard sur sa peau qui brillait, et je me rappelais le diamant que j'avais pour petit ami, encore plus heureuse de ce que j'avais. Je m'installai dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule.

Ses doigts jouèrent dans mes cheveux, alors que nous voyons les derniers rayons de soleil disparaître. Quand je commençais à frissonner de froid, Edward s'écarta. J'allai le retenir mais il revenait déjà avec un sac d'où il sortit une couverture et des bougies. Avec plaisir, je le vis allumer les bougies et les disposer autour de nous. Les flammes dansaient sur nos peaux, et faisaient briller ses yeux d'une magnifique lueur espiègle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »Demanda-t-il, et je souris en tendant la main vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas mieux me sentir qu'en l'ayant contre moi.

Il s'installa et me tint dans ses bras. Je relevai la tête, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai. Le baiser était tendre et s'approfondissait à chaque seconde qui passait. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut en sentant qu'il passait ses mains dans mon dos, remontant délicatement le bas de mon t-shirt. En réponse, j'approchai son corps du mien, son torse fort contre ma poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien que nous à cet instant, et je sentis l'herbe humide dans mon dos, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Seul le contact de sa peau sur la mienne devait requérir toute mon attention.

Je commençai à manquer d'air alors il s'écarta une seconde, et me regarda dans les yeux. J'étais soulagée en ne voyant pas d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles. Je souris, et glissai une main sous son t-shirt dans son dos. Immédiatement, il reprit mes lèvres, nos langues dansèrent ensemble alors que mes doigts dégageaient toujours plus son dos. A un moment, ses mains sur mes reins et sur mon ventre laissèrent des traces de l'incendie qui me ravageait, et je tendis le cou pour lui laisser meilleur accès. Sa langue s'y amusa alors que je laissais échapper des murmures de contentement.

Et puis il voulut entrelacer nos doigts. Je ne réfléchissais plus, et je ne voulais plus qu'obéir à mes instincts, n'être qu'à lui. Aussi quand il se redressa en regardant mes poignets, je ressentis un vide en moi.

« On ne peut pas faire ça comme ça » Murmura-t-il en tenant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Edward… »

Il m'embrassa, mettant sous silence mes protestations. En relâchant mes lèvres, il murmura quelque chose comme

« Je suis un monstre, je ne mérite pas ton amour »

Ses doigts dessinèrent mon visage, les yeux remplis d'angoisses.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »Demandai-je. Il détourna les yeux. J'attendis que son regard revienne sur moi. Et quand ce fut le cas, il répondit

« Je pourrai te blesser bien plus que tu ne l'es déjà, Bella. Si jamais je ne me contrôlais pas… »Il s'arrêta, mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

Sa rencontre avec ce vampire qui avait tué Adrian lui avait fait du mal, et il se considérait comme ce monstre capable de me tuer.

Je souris doucement pour le rassurer et nous restâmes encore un peu sous les étoiles.

« Bella ! »M'appela une jolie brune de la terrasse du Starbuck, et je sortis de mes souvenirs. Natalia était déjà à une table, en plein soleil, une paire de lunette sur le nez.

Malgré toutes mes craintes et mes ressentiments, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Cela faisait presqu'un an depuis septembre dernier que je ne l'avais pas vue, et je m'avouai qu'elle m'avait manquée.

Je franchis les mètres qui nous séparaient, et elle sourit pour m'accueillir.

Nous restâmes un instant à nous observer, debout à côté de la table.

Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que dans mon souvenir, mais toujours aussi noirs. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque transparents avec le soleil qui tapait sur nous, et sa peau était toujours aussi bronzée. On aurait pu être sœur si on avait eu la même peau et les mêmes yeux.

« Bella »Répéta-t-elle en souriant encore plus.

« Salut Nat »Je ne m'approchai pas, et elle sembla accepter la distance que je gardais. Après tout, je n'avais plus vraiment de soucis pour être proche des autres êtres humains qui m'entouraient, mais Nat m'avait trahie, et il était normal que je sois un peu distante au début.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis contente que tu sois venue…Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai eu peur que tu changes d'avis »Avoua-t-elle alors que nous nous installions.

Je me mordis la lèvre

« Et j'ai cru que j'allais changer d'avis »

Nous gardâmes le silence encore une fois, mais ce n'était pas tendu. Il y avait des non-dits entre nous, et il nous faudrait un peu de temps pour nous retrouver, mais j'y croyais. J'étais capable de reprendre une certaine amitié avec elle.

« Alors comme ça… »Nous parlâmes en même temps, et nous sourîmes devant la synchronisation.

« Toi d'abord »Proposa-t-elle.

« C'était bien l'Europe ? »Demandai-je et je vis une lueur qui m'avait manquée apparaître dans ses prunelles.

« Oh Bella ! Tu n'as pas idée, c'était génial…Et puis les gens sont…Et les paysages…Si j'avais pu, j'y serais restée »S'enthousiasma-t-elle, et même si elle n'avait pas trouvé ses mots, je me doutais que c'était au-delà des mots.

« Tu as vu Paris ? Londres ? Rome ? »

« Oui, oui, et oui, et tellement d'autres ! » Elle étendit les bras pour intensifier ce qu'elle disait, et nous rîmes devant cette emphase. « Tu m'as manquée »Souffla-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

« Ca m'a manqué »Dis-je en faisant référence à nos conversations, et non pas directement à mon amie. C'était trop tôt pour que je sache réellement comment je me sentais avec elle.

****

Finalement, nous avions passé l'après-midi sur cette terrasse, à discuter de la vie de Natalia : son voyage, son petit copain qui l'avait larguée, et son prochain départ pour la Californie où elle ferait ses études.

Quand le serveur passa pour nous proposer un troisième verre, je proposai que nous quittions le quartier pour aller dans un coin plus tranquille où nous avions l'habitude d'aller en étant plus jeune : le parc. Toute notre adolescence avait été bercée par des discussions au parc, devant les enfants qui jouaient.

En rejoignant le parc, Natalia remarqua

« Je t'ai soulée avec ma vie, je suis désolée »

« Je suis contente que tu aies réussi »Assurai-je et elle détourna la tête, confuse.

« J'aurais aimé ne pas merder comme je l'ai fait avec toi »Murmura-t-elle alors que nous retrouvions le banc habituel à nos conversations.

« J'aurais aimé, aussi »Dis-je en sachant que cela serait dur à entendre, mais après tout, on était là pour percer l'abcès.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en as eu besoin »Commença-t-elle alors que je regardais deux enfants sur le Toboggan.

« Je me suis sentie trahie »Approuvai-je en la regardant.

Je vis les larmes dans ses yeux, et je me doutai qu'elle voulait m'enlacer. Je me figeai, et elle comprit que je n'allais pas accepter qu'elle le fasse. Elle essuya ses joues qui commençaient à s'humidifier et je repris

« Nat, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée ? J'avais tellement besoin d'être soutenue… »Ma voix craqua aux souvenirs du rejet que j'avais subi après qu'Adrian m'ait violée.

« Bella, ils avaient dit que tu l'avais…tué »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Alors elle les avait crus ? Elle avait crus à leur histoire que j'avais pu tuer mon agresseur alors que j'étais blessée ?

Je serrai les points, et sentis une vague de violence en moi. Bon sang, mais les gens n'étaient que des moutons ! On leur disait quoi penser, et ils le faisaient sans réfléchir !

« Il m'a violée, Nat ! »M'écriai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Les mères des enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux horrifiés avant de se détourner. Et voilà, même un an après, je faisais le même effet, on me fuyait, on me laissait dans ma douleur !

« C'était la seule chose que tu aurais du voir, Nat…Et non pas ce qu'ils disaient sur moi »

« Bella… »

« Non, Nat ! Il n'y a pas de Bella ! Tu les as écoutés, et pire encore, tu as nourri les rumeurs ! »Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, je les essuyai avec rage.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Mais tu l'as fait »L'accusai-je durement.

Elle pleurait au même titre que moi et ça me parut insoutenable. Comment osait-elle pleurer alors que c'était moi qui avais souffert ? Non seulement j'avais été violée par mon petit ami, mais en plus il avait été tué par un vampire. Et on m'accusait de meurtre par légitime défense. Et pour couronner le tout, ma meilleure amie donnait à tout le quartier des informations erronées sur mon compte, me faisant passée pour une garce qui avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

Nous gardâmes le silence, pendant lequel Natalia tenta de calmer ses larmes. Elle gigota à sa place, et finit par passer ses jambes sous elle, ses mains tenaient ses chevilles. Je pris la même position qu'elle. Il était temps que nous abordions les sujets douloureux.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et commença

« Je n'avais pas le droit de dire tout ça. Mais Bella, tu dois savoir que j'avais peur. Peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à toi »

Je baissai les yeux, et triturai mes protège-poignets de plus en plus abimés.

« Mes parents m'ont interdits de te parler, j'ai voulu venir te voir à l'hôpital, je te le jure…Mon père a trouvé le moyen de planquer mes clés de voiture et ma mère a tout fait pour me retenir à la maison »

« J'ai cru mourir quand je ne t'ai pas vue »Avouai-je alors qu'elle reprenait un semblant de calme dans son récit.

« Bella, tu étais ma meilleure amie depuis si longtemps, tu sais que tu étais comme ma sœur…En y repensant, je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu me revoir, ni me contacter. J'aurais agi de la même manière »

J'hochai la tête et croisai son regard. J'y lus tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour me convaincre, et vis son amitié.

« Renée n'a pas compris pourquoi on ne se voyait pas… »Dis-je

« Je m'en doute. J'ai appelé une fois ou deux depuis que tu es allée à Forks. Elle m'interrogeait, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne suis pas fière de t'avoir abandonnée, et puis j'étais sur que c'était à toi de lui en parler si tu en avais envie »

Alors comme ça, elle comptait quand même respecter mes souhaits ? J'avais l'impression de me retrouver comme avant toute cette année et les cauchemars que j'avais vécus. On était ensemble, on prévoyait telle chose et telle chose, et on se couvrait vis-à-vis de nos mères quand on savait qu'elles n'allaient pas forcément accepter nos plans. J'esquissai un sourire et secouai la tête.

« Tu n'as pas changé »Murmurai-je

« J'espère que je suis un peu plus capable d'agir comme je le veux. Mais sinon, pour mon amitié, elle est toujours la même »La ferveur était palpable dans sa voix et je sentis que je me détendais, prête à aller de l'avant. « Est-ce que je peux avoir la vérité sur cette soirée ? Je t'ai cherchée un moment, et puis David m'a emmenée danser et je n'ai su ce qui t'était arrivée que quand les flics se sont pointés »

Je frissonnai aux souvenirs qu'elle me donnait.

Alors que j'étais seule et blessée avec Adrian et ce vampire, ma meilleure amie et nos camarades avaient continué à s'amuser.

J'inspirai doucement pour reprendre un minimum mon calme.

« Bella »Supplia-t-elle en posant une main sur mon poignet gauche. Je le lui retirai rapidement, et elle se figea, surement consciente que ce n'était pas un geste que j'acceptais.

Je détournai les yeux, les doigts tirant encore et encore sur mon protège-poignet. Des fils commençaient à s'en défaire, et je tirai dessus.

« Adrian m'a entraînée dans…Le bureau de ton père… »Je regardai à nouveau cette jeune femme qui avait partagé toute mon enfance. Elle attendait patiemment que je finisse mon récit. « Il m'a poussée contre la fenêtre, et j'ai atterri par terre, des morceaux de verre ont pénétré ma peau et il… »

« Je suis désolée, Bella…Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne t'aurais jamais laissée seule, je serai restée avec toi, tout le temps »

« Tu ne peux rien changer du passé, Nat. Crois-moi. Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est tenté d'avancer, et de guérir un minimum »

Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je lisais toute l'émotion de mon amie.

« Je me trompe ou tu y es parvenue, à guérir un minimum ? »Demanda-t-elle doucement, en étudiant mon visage. J'esquissai un sourire révélateur, et elle s'enthousiasma « Bella, c'est génial ! Je suis si contente ! »

« Ca a été dur, mais maintenant, je crois que je regarde l'avenir avec les yeux de l'espoir »Murmurai-je, et elle se pencha un peu.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »Devina-t-elle, et je souris franchement.

« Edward »

« Un vieux prénom, j'aime bien » Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la confidence pleine de confiance.

« Moi aussi »

La tension qui nous avait habitées s'estompa un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande

« Et Adrian ? »

Je savais ce qu'elle demandait, je me crispai, et détournai le regard.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai du m'évanouir, quand je suis revenue à moi, il était…mort. Et vous arriviez »

C'était la version que j'avais donnée il y avait un an et quelques semaines. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas parler de ce vampire aux autorités…Alors même si les soupçons pesaient sur moi, qu'au lieu de m'évanouir, je m'étais débattue plus violemment pour le tuer, je prenais le risque, et évitais de passer pour folle.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse se retrouver comme avant tout ça »Dit-elle après un instant de silence.

Mais nous savions que c'était impossible.

Alors je réalisai que la nuit tombait autour de nous. Je me redressai, et regardai les alentours. « On ferait mieux d'y aller »Murmura Natalia en se rendant compte de la même chose.

Nous retournâmes devant le Starbuck où nous avions laissé nos voitures. J'atteignis la mienne en première, et Natalia vint à la fenêtre 'conducteur'

« Je suis contente qu'on ait discuté, Bella. Et c'est la vérité, je veux vraiment avancer, t'aider »Elle sourit doucement, et je lui rendis son sourire.

« Moi aussi, Nat. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer aussi bien »Avouai-je.

« Mais tu n'es pas prête à ce que nous refassions cela tout de suite »Comprit-elle et j'entendis la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Nat, il y a un an de douleurs en moi. Un an où j'ai souvent pensé à ce que je ressentais envers toi. A la trahison que tu as commise »

« D'accord. Je ne peux pas te demander plus que ces quelques heures. Si tu veux, tu sais où me trouver »Affirma-t-elle en repartant.

Je souris en acquiesçant et la regardai s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

Je savais que j'avais apprécié de parler avec elle, même si ça avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Mais je savais aussi que c'était trop tôt pour penser à faire plus. J'allais la recontacter, c'était sur. En attendant, j'allais reprendre mon souffle, faire le tri dans mes pensées, et ensuite j'aviserai.

'Je veux bien refaire des soirées avec elle' Assura la petite voix en moi, et je sentis un léger sourire sur mes lèvres alors que j'enclenchais la première.

J'avais fait le travail nécessaire dans ma guérison. J'étais capable d'approcher des gens, j'étais capable de reparler sans trop de dommages de ce qui m'était arrivée, et surtout, j'étais capable de penser à l'avenir.

Et cet avenir, je savais qu'il ne serait pas envisageable sans le seul être au monde qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Edward Cullen.

****

Mon téléphone portable vibra au moment où je garai la voiture de Renée devant la maison. Je le pris en souriant et vis immédiatement le nom de l'appelant.

Edward.

« Allô »Décrochai-je, et j'entendis sa voix alors qu'un frisson de plaisir me parcourait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et je savais que même à l'autre bout du fil, à l'autre bout du pays, il saurait si je mentais.

« Je suis un peu chamboulée. Ca s'est bien passé, mais je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, là, maintenant »

« Je peux t'aider ? »Murmura-t-il et je fermai les yeux en m'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée.

« C'est toi que je veux »Avouai-je. Et mes joues rosirent à ce moment-là.

« Tu es adorable quand tu rougis »Assura-t-il, et j'ouvris des yeux étonnés.

« Comment ? »Commençai-je en sentant deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque alors que je m'abandonnais à son embrasse. « Merci »Soufflai-je en refermant mon portable.

« Quand tu veux »Promit-il et je me calai dans ses bras, son torse contre mon dos, ses mains sur mon ventre.

« Que dirais-tu de toujours ? »

« C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais »Affirma-t-il.

Je souris et me retournai pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime »Dis-je en lâchant ses lèvres une seconde.

Il m'embrassa à son tour, et avant d'approfondir ce baiser, il répondit à mes sentiments.

« Je t'aime Bella »

NOTE : je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce bond dans le temps, et les révélations qui sont faites. Normalement maintenant vous connaissez tout sur Bella, ouais, je sais, j'ai pris mon temps, juste 30chapitres pour ça XD

A très vite avec la suite.

bsx


	32. Chapter 32

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point j'ai vite repris le rythme de post…Et surtout, la vitesse à laquelle j'approche de la fin. Enfin, on respire, finalement, étant donné la prolifération d'idées dans mon cerveau, il y aura quelque chose comme 40chapitres. Donc savourez !

Quelques dédicaces dont un grand merci à ma Bêta. Demoisel, tu as su trouver les mots justes pour me convaincre…J'espère que ça donnera ce que tu attendais.

Caro30 : je t'ai déjà dit qu'Edward était pour moi. La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse, tu le sais pourtant !XD

Hp-drago : exact les mystères sont résolus, j'espère que tu ne vas tout de même pas lâcher la lecture pour autant..

Mamamoya : merci beaucoup pour cette analyse, tu as parfaitement compris ce que je cherchais. Je suis heureuse de voir que c'est convaincant.

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à tous et toutes les autres. Laissez-moi vos avis !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Ses lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque alors que je m'abandonnais à son embrasse. « Merci »Soufflai-je en refermant mon portable._

_« Quand tu veux »Promit-il et je me calai dans ses bras, son torse contre mon dos, ses mains sur mon ventre._

_« Que dirais-tu de toujours ? »_

_« C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais »Affirma-t-il._

_Je souris et me retournai pour l'embrasser._

_« Je t'aime »Dis-je en lâchant ses lèvres une seconde. _

_Il m'embrassa à son tour, et avant d'approfondir ce baiser, il répondit à mes sentiments._

_« Je t'aime Bella »_

Bonne lecture

**31-** **Cadeau**

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillai doucement en sentant le soleil sur mon bras en dehors des couvertures, et sentant le frais sous la couverture. Je souris et m'approchai du corps froid qui me tenait entre ses bras.

Edward passa un doigt sur ma joue, replaçant une mèche qui couvrait mon visage et déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

Je me déplaçai d'un millimètre pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, et posai ma tête entre son cou et son épaule.

« Bonjour »Soufflai-je, et sous mes doigts je sentis qu'il frémissait.

« Bien dormie ? »Demanda-t-il en caressant mon bras sur la couverture.

« A toi de me le dire »Répondis-je en levant la tête vers lui. Ses yeux dorés étaient magnifiques et me regardaient comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de prendre mon visage dans sa main pour m'approcher de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut langoureux et je me sentis fondre contre lui. Je baissai une main lente sur son torse, et il passa une main autour de mes hanches. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, toujours soudés dans notre baiser.

Et Edward s'écarta rapidement avant de murmurer

« Renée » J'ouvris des yeux inquiets, et il embrassa mes lèvres une dernière fois avant de continuer « Tu veux rentrer ? »

Il s'éloigna avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Si je voulais rentrer ? Bien sur ! Et oui, je voulais repartir dès aujourd'hui. J'étais bien avec Renée, mais j'avais perdu mes habitudes ici. Et puis, Edward me manquait trop pour que je pense à ne plus être à ses côtés encore quelques jours…Surtout après la nuit parfaite que j'avais passée entre ses bras. Dormir en le sachant à mes côtés étaient ce qu'il me fallait pour que je me sente en sécurité et prête à aller de l'avant.

J'entendis de légers coups à ma porte, et encore une fois, j'eus à peine le temps de me redresser que Renée était déjà dans ma chambre. C'était une autre bonne excuse pour rentrer chez moi à Forks.

'Chez toi ? Bella, je suis fière de tes progrès !' Applaudit la petite voix en moi, et je savais que c'était quelque chose d'important que je pense à Forks comme ma maison. Ca signifiait que j'avais vraiment tiré un trait sur mes mauvais moments et que je n'étais plus plongée dans mon monde s'en m'intéresser au reste.

« Bonjour ma chérie »Sourit Renée en restant à la porte.

« Maman ! Tu ne peux pas attendre que je te dise d'entrer ?! »Je me levai de sous les draps en voyant la tête horrifiée qu'elle faisait à la simple pensée que je lui donnais.

« Je me suis inquiétée cette nuit »Commença-t-elle en approchant.

« Ah oui ? »Je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour Edward, je savais qu'il s'était trouvé une merveilleuse planque quelque part dans ma chambre. Même si je ne savais pas où c'était…

« Tu as été silencieuse en rentrant…Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? Tu sais combien je veux que tu ailles mieux, que tu retrouves ce que tu étais »Expliqua-t-elle et je levai les yeux au ciel. Renée, toujours à tenter de jouer la mère responsable !

« Ca s'est bien passé, on a discuté de tout, et surtout de l'année dernière… »Elle buvait mes paroles, cherchant surement un moyen pour m'aider si je craquais. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas craquer.

« Vous vous revoyez ? »Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Non, du moins pas tout de suite. Je repars….Edward va passer me chercher, et on repart directement »

« Chérie, j'aurais aimé t'avoir un peu plus à la maison »Se plaignit-elle.

Je lâchai le t-shirt que j'avais à la main et me tournai vers elle

« Maman, je vais à l'université en septembre. Tu devrais t'y faire, je ne compte pas passer ma vie chez toi »

« Oh ! Mon petit bébé qui va à la faculté »Elle se leva et tendit les bras vers moi. Je soupirai et lui accordai un petit câlin. « Mais attends ! Edward ? Depuis quand est-il à Phoenix ? » Elle se recula et posa les mains sur mes épaules. Je soutins son regard en annonçant

« Depuis hier soir. Il est arrivé dans la nuit, et a pris un hôtel. Il va passer dans la matinée »

« Il est seul ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une voix de conspiratrice, et je sentais bien où elle voulait en venir. Edward et moi, seuls, qui devraient prendre une chambre d'hôtel avant d'arriver à Forks…Et j'avais bien dit 'devraient'. Avec Edward, je me doutais que le chemin serait trois fois moins long qu'en avion.

« Maman ! »Et j'avais bien fait exprès de l'appeler ainsi. Elle savait donc que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle faisait.

« Oh, ma chérie. Je voudrais tellement savoir que lui et toi… »

« Oh ça va ! Laisse-moi tranquille »Je me détournai en sentant mes joues qui rosissaient.

« D'accord, d'accord…Ca ne me regarde pas, je suppose…Mais quand ça arrivera tu me le diras ? »Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle leva les mains devant elle « D'accord, je n'ai rien dit »

Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Elle me décourageait, et en même temps, j'étais moins inquiète de sa réaction si ça devait arriver.

Je secouai la tête et entendis la porte de ma chambre qui se refermait. Au même moment, Edward sortit de mon placard. Je souris et vis qu'il en faisait autant, ses yeux dessinant mon visage avec attention.

« Ca fait vraiment cliché »Assurai-je en tendant la main vers un jean.

« Je fais ce que je peux, mais j'ai des restes de mon éducation qui reviennent »Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Parce que tu étais élevé à te cacher dans les armoires des jeunes filles ? »Je fis semblant d'être outrée, et il réagit automatiquement.

Il se leva et m'enlaça doucement contre lui avant de murmurer dans mon oreille

« Je te jure que tu n'as jamais été que la seule et unique »

J'hochai la tête et l'embrassai doucement. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire la même chose…

'Ah non ! Tu ne recommences pas !'

« Je t'aime »Répondis-je.

Il sourit et me relâcha.

J'attrapai de quoi me changer et lui jetai un coup d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

Je retournai dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, en maugréant.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda-t-il en étant déjà à mes côtés.

« Mon protège-poignet ! »Râlai-je en voyant que rien n'allait le remettre comme ça devait être. Plus tôt j'avais remarqué que mes protège-poignets s'abimaient, et qu'ils devenaient moins agréables à porter. Cette fois, c'était bien la dernière fois. J'allais devoir aller au magasin pour en trouver.

Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes, et embrassa le bout de mes doigts.

« On va changer ça »Promit-il, et en relevant les yeux sur moi il ajouta « Je ne les ai jamais aimés de toute façon »

J'étais mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'on parlait de ça avec lui. Pour moi, les protège-poignets avaient été un moyen de ne pas avoir sous les yeux les marques de ce qui m'était arrivée. Et même si je vivais mieux avec mes souvenirs, il était hors de question que je laisse mes cicatrices au grand jour !

« Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Pour le moment je ne veux qu'une chose : rentrer »

Il sourit et m'aida à rassembler les quelques affaires que j'avais prises pour Phoenix.

« Je reviens »Déclara-t-il quand tout fut prêt.

Nous nous embrassâmes, et il quitta ma chambre par la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'elle donnait sur un coin très peu vu des voisins.

Je jetai un œil à la pièce, vérifiant ne rien avoir oublié, et descendis rejoindre Renée à la cuisine. Il y avait Phil, et ils parlaient d'un voyage avant la reprise des matchs pour mon beau-père.

« Ah ma chérie, Edward et toi allez bien rester un peu avec nous avant de partir ?! »Demanda Renée, et je soupirai pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était oppressante. Je voulais retourner à Forks, mais comment le faire sans la blesser ?

« Edward et moi avons des choses à finir avant la rentrée »Improvisai-je, et immédiatement, Renée changea d'expression. Mon avenir était le mot-clé si je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

« C'est dommage, Bella. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pendant ton séjour »Assura Phil, et je lui souris. Je n'avais pas été disponible de toute façon. Trop prise par ma mère qui me trainait chez des amis pour qu'ils voient combien j'avais changé…

« Une prochaine fois »Affirmai-je et il hocha la tête.

« Oh ! J'y pense, tu crois que des billets pour le prochain match important dans l'Etat feraient plaisir à Edward ? Vous pourriez venir nous voir pour cette occasion »Proposa-t-il, et je ne répondis pas immédiatement.

Je ne savais pas à quoi allait ressembler mon avenir.

« On a encore un peu de temps, mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé »Assurai-je.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit à ce moment-là, et je me retournai d'un bloc. Il ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Renée ouvrit et je l'entendis s'exclamer

« Edward ! Que je suis contente de te voir »

« Bonjour Renée »La voix de mon petit ami me fit chavirer d'autant plus que je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait se montrer en plein soleil…

Mais en arrivant devant la porte, je compris pourquoi il s'était permis cette folie : le soleil ne donnait pas encore beaucoup de ce côté de la maison. Il n'avait qu'à faire attention à ne pas se poser où les rayons perçaient.

Je lui souris en passant la bandoulière de mon sac par-dessus ma tête, et il me lança un regard amoureux.

« Entre donc »

« Merci Phil »

« Vous partez déjà, alors ? »

« Esme s'est plainte en sachant que nous ne serions pas présents pour son anniversaire de mariage avec Carlisle. Or, ils font ça dès notre retour »Expliqua-t-il, et j'ouvris des yeux étonnés.

« Anniversaire de mariage »Rêva Renée, et je vis Phil l'entourer de ses bras.

« Filez donc, mais faites attention à vous »Prévint-il et quelque chose me disait qu'il parlait à Edward vis-à-vis de moi.

Je secouai la tête et tendis ma valise à Edward. Il la prit et attendit que j'embrasse ma mère et Phil. Nous joignîmes nos mains pour aller jusqu'à la voiture, je me retournai pour saluer Renée et vis le regard qu'elle posait sur Edward et moi. Visiblement, elle ne rêvait pas mieux que de nous voir ensemble.

« Elle attend avec impatience que tu lui parles de mes performances »Avoua Edward, et je le regardai bizarrement avant de comprendre à quelles performances il faisait allusion.

« Oh »Je lançai un regard vers Renée, et vis son sourire satisfait alors qu'Edward me tenait la main pour m'ouvrir la portière. « Une vraie adolescente »Soufflai-je pour éloigner le trouble qui me prenait.

Edward sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Je me doutai qu'il faisait ça pour la galerie, et je lui tapai donc sur la main. Il rit doucement et referma la portière avant de monter de son côté.

****

Au fur et à mesure que la route défilait sous mes yeux, je sentais la fatigue qui grandissait en moi. Je me forçai à rouvrir les yeux, et sentis la légère pression qu'Edward fit sur ma main. Nous roulions depuis plusieurs heures, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'il soit fatigué. Alors je profitais de l'air calme qu'il y avait autour de nous, nos mains jointes près de la boite de vitesse.

« Tu peux dormir, Bella »Murmura-t-il comme la nuit tombait.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et étudiai la beauté de ses traits. Nous avions peu parlé depuis le début du trajet, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Etre l'un avec l'autre était tout ce dont nous avions besoin en cette fin août.

« Je n'ai pas envie…Je suis un peu trop inquiète »Avouai-je, et il me lança un regard surpris.

« De quoi ? »

« Alice » Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas. « Elle doit avoir prévu toute une série de choses pour la fête de vos parents, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'amuse encore avec moi » Edward retint un sourire, mais je le vis tout de même sur son visage. « Ne te moque pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait quand elle joue à Poupée Bella »Râlai-je, à moitié amusée.

Je pouvais apprécier de sortir, de faire les magasins. Alice était une bonne conseillère, mais son côté extravagant était…Epuisant et agaçant.

« Je ne me moque pas. Je te comprends, rappelle-toi qu'Alice s'amusait sur moi avant »

« Et bien, ne ris pas ! Et puis, elle devrait continuer sur toi ! Pourquoi a-t-elle eu envie de changement quand je suis arrivée ? »

Edward haussa les épaules d'une manière interrogative.

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il serra ma main dans la sienne, et je m'installai la tête sur son épaule.

Je ne vis pas le reste du trajet jusqu'à chez Charlie.

****

C'était bien pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer !

J'étais depuis plusieurs heures entre les mains d'Alice et Rose, et j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir en sortir. Le pire n'était pas de ne pas pouvoir dire ce que je voulais, mais plutôt que le temps semblait s'étirer en longueur.

« La touche finale »Déclara Alice en sortant un tube de gloss.

Je fermai les yeux, soulagée.

La soirée qu'Esme organisait allait bientôt commencer, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas accorder à Alice le pouvoir d'être à l'heure à tout.

« Rose, va te changer, j'irai après toi »

« Tu as peur que je m'enfuis ? » La soupçonnai-je, et Alice me sourit doucement, comme si j'étais une gamine.

« En fait, je ne veux pas qu'Edward te voit tout de suite »Expliqua-t-elle, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi n'allais-je pas pouvoir voir mon petit-ami avant de rejoindre tout le monde en bas ?

« D'accord…Bella, tu es…Vraiment superbe »Sourit Rose en sortant, et je la remerciai. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance devant les déesses qu'elles étaient. Déjà en temps normal j'étais bien moins grandiose qu'elles, mais alors quand elles étaient en tenue de soirée, j'étais carrément hors jeu.

Alice tourna autour de moi pendant une minute, et Rose revint, habillée d'une robe simple, mais extrêmement sexy. Ses cheveux étaient resplendissants de santé, et je l'enviais. Même avec tout l'art d'Alice, mes cheveux n'atteignaient jamais la perfection de ceux de Rose.

« Ne déprime pas, tu es absolument magnifique »Alice me pointa du doigt, et je fis semblant d'être d'accord.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas eu le droit de me mettre devant le miroir. J'avais simplement entraperçu la robe bleu profond à petites bretelles qui arrivait à mes genoux quand je l'avais passée. Et je m'inquiétais de l'effet que la ceinture en strass à ma taille allait faire.

Ma tornade de meilleure amie reparut dans un souffle de blancheur et me tira avec elle au rez-de-chaussée.

« Et Esme ? »Demandai-je en atteignant le bas de l'escalier.

« Elle arrive »Souffla Jasper en prenant la main d'Alice.

Je vis le regard qu'il lui donna. Un regard qui ferait se sentir belle n'importe qui.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au regard qu'Edward me lança quand je passais la porte du salon.

Il y avait des fleurs un peu partout, et l'odeur était envoutante. Carlisle était debout aux côtés d'Edward et Emmett, ils discutaient à voix basse et se tournèrent vers moi. Emmett eut un sourire sans équivoque et je vis la fierté dans le regard de Carlisle.

Les yeux d'Edward semblèrent dessiner mon corps avec lenteur, comme s'il avait du mal à tout analyser. Et c'était ce qui provoqua un frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale. Enfin, son regard doré plongea dans mes yeux, et la brûlure de ses caresses m'embrasa toute entière.

A mes côtés, j'entendis quelqu'un qui s'arrêtait de respirer et Alice murmura

« Ca va aller »

J'aurais du regarder ce qui se passait, mais j'étais accrochée aux prunelles de mon petit-ami alors c'était impossible.

« Allons-y »Entendis-je comme dans un fond sonore, et ça me ramena à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Alice et Jasper s'approchaient de Carlisle, et Emmett riait. Je me sentis rougir et désespérai de voir Emmett se calmer.

Edward me tendit la main, je la pris et un courant passa entre nous.

« Tu es éblouissante »Murmura-t-il en m'entraînant vers le canapé.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisais que les meubles avaient été poussés pour laisser le passage, comme une allée.

Et Esme apparut.

Rose et Alice étaient magnifiques, mais leur mère était dix fois mieux…Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire la robe en soi très simple en fourreau, mais qui relevait la perfection de son corps. Elle souriait et ses yeux reflétaient son bonheur.

Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à un bal des vampires.

Tout le monde dansait, laissant Esme et Carlisle montrer leur union dans leur couple alors qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste. Ils étaient l'amour incarné, accompagné de la perfection bien évidemment.

« Tu danses ? »Murmura Edward à mon oreille, et je tournai la tête pour mieux voir ses yeux assombris d'amour.

Je sentis ma gorge se dessécher, alors j'hochai simplement la tête. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et la façon qu'il avait de me regarder faisait comme si nous étions seuls sur cette piste.

Je posai les mains autour de ses épaules en même temps qu'Edward m'enlaçait contre son torse puissant. Nos yeux se soudèrent, et je le laissai me guider. Il n'y avait plus que nous, je n'entendais même pas les ricanements d'Emmett ni l'approbation émise par ses parents. J'avais Edward pour moi seule, et cela me satisfaisait parfaitement.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien tu es renversante ? »Souffla-t-il en approchant de mes lèvres. Je passai la langue sur mes lèvres, et vis ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Une fois ou deux »Répondis-je en moulant mon corps au sien.

En réponse, il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé et je ne retins pas un gémissement de plaisir en attirant sa tête encore plus près de la mienne. Ses mains se resserrèrent dans mes reins au moment où je laissai sa langue rencontrer la mienne. La tête me tournait en sentant ce qui se passait en moi. Je brûlais, ce n'était pas possible de décrire ça autrement. Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était de continuer à sentir les flammes sur mon corps.

« S'ils continuent ils vont mettre le feu à la maison »Plaisanta Emmett et j'entendis un grognement, comme si quelqu'un acquiesçait mais serrait les dents.

Edward me laissa respirer et je sentis la pression de ses mains dans mon dos qui diminuait. Nous reprîmes pied et les plaisanteries grivoises fusèrent autour de nous. Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett et il leva les mains devant lui

« Mais c'est qu'elle attaquerait ! »

« Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort »Murmurai-je en me détachant d'Edward pour reprendre une position un peu moins compromettante. Mes doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux d'Edward alors que ses lèvres remuaient rapidement. Je le regardai avec insistance, il savait que je n'aimais pas quand il faisait ça. Il grimaça et passa un bras autour de ma taille avant de continuer à voix audible pour les humains

« Arrête avec tes commentaires débiles »

« Frérot, t'es pas drôle »

« Tu sais que de voir ça ne nous rend que plus heureux »Assura Esme en joignant les mains devant elle, sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Bella doit savoir à quel point nous sommes ravis de te voir aussi heureux. Tu as été trop longtemps seul mon fils »Intervint Carlisle.

Je souris doucement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre que c'était Edward qui m'avait sauvée.

« On va y aller »Dit Edward, et je sentis qu'il était un peu gêné malgré tout devant les paroles de sa famille. Qui ne le serait pas ?

« Bonne soirée »Sourit Alice en me tendant un petit gilet

« Mais, et ta robe ? »Demandai-je comme elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

« Quelle robe ? C'est ta robe, Bella »Affirma-t-elle et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

Alice était la pire personne au monde !

Edward me tint la porte de la maison ouverte, et nous retournâmes en silence chez moi. Je montai à ma chambre à pas de loup. Charlie était couché, et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me trouve avec mon petit-ami en ce moment. Déjà qu'il avait été étonné de me voir rentrer avec Edward la veille à mon retour de Phoenix, je n'allais pas lui donner de motif pour m'interroger sur ma vie.

« Attends »Demanda Edward en posant la main sur la mienne sur la poignée de ma porte. Je tournai un regard étonné sur lui, et il me sourit de telle façon que mon cœur arrêta de battre une seconde. Et il renforça son effet en caressant ma joue.

Je me forçai à respirer et libérai ma main.

Il comprit que je le laissai décider de la suite des évènements et chuchota

« Ferme les yeux, Bella »

J'étais persuadée qu'il avait remarqué le frisson qui m'avait parcourue en entendant la profondeur dans sa voix, cependant, il ne dit rien. J'obéis avec une certaine impatience. Qu'avait-il manigancé dans ma chambre ?

J'entendis à peine la poignée tourner quand il m'attira à lui dans ma chambre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, désespérément curieuse.

« J'ai un cadeau »Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille en passant ses mains autour de ma taille, les joignant sur mon ventre. Je les pris au moment où je prenais conscience de ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Des bougies tamisaient la chambre.

D'un seul coup, mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

« Edward… »Interrogeai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, m'entraînant plutôt sur le lit.

« C'est un petit quelque chose, mais j'espère que ça te fera te sentir mieux »Dit-il en attrapant quelque chose sur ma table de nuit. C'était une boite emballée avec soin. Il y avait un ruban rouge qui formait un gros nœud.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire »Soufflai-je en levant la tête sur lui.

Il me regardait avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que j'avais entre les mains qui le faisait hésiter ainsi ?

« Je t'achèterai autre chose pour ton anniversaire »

Je reposai les yeux sur la boite. C'était comme une boite dans lesquels les grands magasins mettent les vêtements ultra chers.

Avec des mains hésitantes, je défis le nœud et ouvris la boite.

Je restai un instant à regarder le contenu, incertaine. Puis mes doigts se posèrent sur les bandes de tissu de plusieurs couleurs. Je regardai Edward

« Alice a adoré l'idée. Ca couvrira tes cicatrices et tu pourras remplacer tes protège-poignets rigides…Ces bandes seront bien plus agréables »Expliqua-t-il, et je compris le geste qu'il avait fait. Et son hésitation.

Mes poignets, et mes cicatrices n'étaient pas vraiment le sujet de conversation que nous abordions souvent. Alors bien sur qu'il ait demandé à sa sœur de me confectionner des bandes de tissu comme certains athlètes pouvaient avoir aux poignets en cas de foulure en guise de protège-poignet était perturbant.

« J'aimais bien mes protège-poignets…Ils étaient pratiques »Murmurai-je, mais je devais avouer que ces tissus de différentes couleurs étaient bien plus attrayants que les protège-poignets que j'avais depuis un an.

« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal…Si tu n'aimes pas… »Je l'interrompis en l'embrassant.

C'était impétueux, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais pour pouvoir le remercier comme il se devait. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans mon cou, son pouce caressant ma joue. Je m'approchai d'autant plus de lui et passai une main dans son dos. Il frémit sous mes doigts alors que nous approfondissions notre baiser.

Et puis il l'interrompit. J'étais hors d'haleine, et ses yeux étaient assombris, une lueur d'angoisse se battant contre une lueur de désir.

« Merci »Soufflai-je, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, les yeux dans les siens.

Il hocha la tête et murmura

« Esme et Rose ont aidé pour choisir les couleurs. Tu pourras les assortir à tes vêtements »

Je souris devant l'attention.

« Tes sœurs ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de penser en Fashion victime »

« Hum »Sourit-il en réponse. « Il y a autre chose…C'est le plus important »

Il se pencha à nouveau, cette fois-ci il attrapa une autre boite, plus petite comme celle d'un bijoutier, et me la tendit.

« Tu sauras que tu fais partie de notre famille à présent, et pour toujours »Sa voix trembla légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion que je lisais en lui.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à mes mains qui tremblaient en prenant le cadeau.

Cette fois, j'ouvris la boite avec rapidité, j'étais trop impatiente pour attendre.

Mais je me figeai en voyant la broche au sceau des Cullen.

Je n'avais aucun mot pour désigner ce que je ressentais. Mes doigts frôlèrent le présent avec dévotion.

« Ca sera une sorte de bijou »Dit Edward en brisant le silence et passant une main sur mes doigts.

Je soudai mon regard au sien, toujours incapable de trouver mes mots.

« Je… »

« Je t'aime, Bella. Tu es ma vie »

« Je t'aime. Tu es la seule chose bien qui me soit jamais arrivée »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, nos regards soudés.

« Je peux les essayer ? »Demandai-je comme une enfant qui vient d'ouvrir ses paquets de Noël.

Edward sourit et hocha la tête.

Je sortis les premières bandes de tissu qu'il y avait. Il s'agissait de bandes plus longues que les autres.

« Elles pourront être mises sur ton bras gauche »Expliqua Edward.

Alice savait que j'avais de plus grandes cicatrices sur l'avant-bras gauche. J'acquiesçai, en choisis deux à rayures bleues et blanches et sortis de ma chambre.

Quand j'y retournai, Edward avait défait la moitié des boutons de sa chemise et en avait remonté les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Il était allongé sur le côté, et en me voyant arriver il désigna la place à ses côtés.

« On fait un feu de joie ? »Demanda-t-il en tirant ma couette sur moi. Je l'interrogeai du regard alors il clarifia « Pour brûler tes horribles protège-poignets rigides »

« Ils ne sont pas horribles »Ris-je en lui tapant le bras qu'il passait autour de moi.

Il étouffa un éclat de rire dans mon cou qui me fit vibrer.

« Je préfère ces bandes »Dit-il en passant son index à la limite de mon poignet.

Je me tendis et retirai mon bras de quelques millimètres. Il replaça sa main sur mon côté.

« Tu n'es pas objectif »Affirmai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il sourit de son sourire qui arrêtait la course de mon cœur et je l'embrassai chastement.

« Tu veux que j'éteigne ? »Demanda-t-il en désignant les quelques bougies qui restaient.

« Non »

Je me blottis dans ses bras, sa tête sur mon crâne et sentis la fatigue gagner la bataille que je menais pour rester éveiller.

Mon dernier souvenir fut mes doigts posés sur la broche que j'avais accrochée à mon poignet gauche. C'était joli, ça habillait mon bras et me donnait une famille. Une raison de continuer à avancer et à aimer Edward Cullen.

NOTE : et un de plus à commenter ! Je sais, il n'y a pas tant d'actions que ça, mais finalement, je ne pense pas que ça ait été nécessaire…

A très vite avec le 33.

bsx


	33. Chapter 33

Un petit chapitre plein de surprise, ou du moins avec une surprise.

Et encore des grands mercis à tout le monde pour vos encouragements. Et tout spécialement à ma Bêta qui résout toutes mes interrogations d'un coup de baguette magique XD et pour les tuyaux qu'elle me donne.

Hp-drago : tu me soulages ! Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu aimes encore.

Immortell : je ferai pareil si ma mère me disait ça !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Mon dernier souvenir fut mes doigts posés sur la broche que j'avais accrochée à mon poignet gauche. C'était joli, ça habillait mon bras et me donnait une famille. Une raison de continuer à avancer et à aimer Edward Cullen._

Bonne lecture

**32-Chez moi, chez nous**

**BELLA POV**

Plus que trois jours avant que je sois une étudiante de l'université de Dartmouth, au Nord Est des Etats-Unis.

Je souris et regardai la porte de ma chambre chez Charlie.

Plus que trois jours avant que je vive avec Edward Cullen.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »La voix de Charlie me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux vers lui et sus que malgré cette indifférence qu'il affichait à mon départ à l'autre bout du pays pour m'installer en collocation avec les Cullen, il était ému.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'ai tout »Affirmai-je. De toute façon, je n'avais rien ramené de Phoenix en m'installant ici. Mais le peu que j'avais était rangé dans ma valise, ou dans le coffre de la Volvo d'Edward.

A cette pensée, je souris encore plus. J'allais partir vivre avec Edward. Bien sûr, ses frères et sœurs venaient aussi pour leur première année d'université, et du coup, la version officielle de mon emménagement était que nous prenions un appartement en collocation près du campus.

« Rem, tu m'appelles quand vous êtes arrivés »Charlie n'était pas très à l'aise, et quelque part, je me doutais qu'il aurait souhaité me garder à la maison, ou alors me conduire lui-même dans mon nouveau chez moi. Mais son travail l'en empêchait, et c'était pas plus mal parce que l'appartement que je devais partager n'était que pour Edward et moi…Ses frères et sœurs auraient chacun le leur…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai beaucoup prise au début, tu dois t'en douter. Mais je t'appelles le plus tôt possible »

Il hocha la tête et nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée.

Mon sac de voyage et ma valise étaient prêts dans l'entrée. En les voyant je me sentis mal. La moitié des affaires qu'il y avait dedans avait été achetée par Alice pour telle ou telle occasion qu'elle avait inventée pendant l'été.

Avant que je ne puisse m'étendre sur ce sujet, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la Volvo d'Edward quand il se garait devant la maison. J'ouvris la porte en sentant Charlie s'éloigner dans le salon, sous prétexte de s'intéresser au match de baseball qui reprenait. Je secouai la tête, amusée, et mon regard croisa celui d'Edward alors qu'il me rejoignait.

« Bonjour »Dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais me retrouvai sans voix. Dans plusieurs heures nous serions seuls ensemble pour au moins un an. Edward sourit en voyant l'émotion qui se peignait sur mon visage, et caressa ma joue en entrant.

« Bonjour Charlie »

« Salut Edward, alors ça y est, tout est prêt ? »Demanda mon père, et je vis qu'il était mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec mon petit ami, puisque cela signifiait que j'allais partir avec lui.

« Je prends les affaires de Bella, et nous pourrons y aller »Acquiesça Edward.

« Bien, bien »Fut la seule réponse de Charlie.

Je décidai qu'ils avaient assez discuté de mon avenir, et le fis comprendre à Edward en serrant un peu plus sa main. Il tourna la tête vers moi, sourit et se retourna pour prendre ma valise et mon sac en un seul voyage. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais porter des choses, je restai en admiration devant ses épaules qui se tendaient.

« Bells »Commença Charlie et je sortis à contrecœur de ma contemplation. Il reprit « Tu feras bien attention, hein ? »

« Charlie, tu crois que j'irai là-bas si je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir être en sécurité ? »

Il me regarda une seconde et détourna les yeux. Il savait que je n'étais pas en danger, et surtout, il savait que je me sentais bien avec les Cullen. Il esquissa un sourire et vint plus près de moi

« Je suis fière de toi, Bella. Mais n'oublie pas ton vieux père »

Je souris et déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Ni lui ni moi n'étions habitués, mais je savais que nous en avions besoin pour tirer un trait sur notre vie sous le même toit.

Charlie se dandina d'un pied à l'autre et je fus la seule à détecter le rire dans le regard d'Edward quand il revint à mes côtés.

« Si tu es prête »Dit-il en plongeant dans mon regard.

« Allons-y »Acquiesçai-je, ravie de sentir que ma voix me répondait à nouveau.

En gentleman, Edward me laissa passer la première, et il entrelaça nos doigts pour franchir la distance entre la porte et la voiture. Il me tint la portière ouverte, et garda ma main une seconde encore dans la sienne, je levai les yeux vers lui pour montrer que j'attendais qu'il s'explique.

« Charlie veut te poser une dernière question »

Je me tendis, inquiète de cette dernière question et me tournai l'air de rien vers lui. Il avança rapidement et s'arrêta à un pas de moi

« Tu…Enfin, tu as ta propre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »Hésita-t-il, et j'ouvris de grands yeux choqués.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward qui souriait doucement. Il prit la parole

« Bella a sa chambre, et j'ai la mienne, Charlie. Il est hors de question de profiter d'une telle promiscuité »

« Hum, ouais…Mais je sais ce que cette promiscuité peut créer »Répliqua Charlie, et je ne souhaitai qu'une seule chose : que la Terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds.

« Charlie, je ne crois pas que ça te concerne »Dis-je, mais personne ne sembla m'écouter.

« Je ne ferai jamais cela à Bella »Assura Edward, la voix pleine de convictions.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, abandonnant l'idée d'intervenir et m'assis à ma place dans la voiture.

« Appelle-moi, Bells »Demanda Charlie avant de se détourner.

Je le vis s'arrêter sur le perron, les mains dans les poches, et croisai son regard. Je souris doucement pour l'apaiser, il n'y répondit pas.

Edward prit place derrière le volant, et démarra aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas drôle »Dis-je entre mes dents

« Il s'inquiète, c'est normal »

« Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de parler comme ça »Fis-je remarquer.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et scruta mon visage, surement à la recherche de colère sur mes traits. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait voir que la gêne que j'avais ressentie. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et il sourit.

« Je t'aime. Je voulais le rassurer »

« Et t'amuser »Souris-je

Il pencha la tête et fis apparaître son sourire qui arrêtait mon cœur.

« Peut-être bien »Avoua-t-il, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il avait du adorer lire la gêne sur mon visage, et surtout la réaction de mon père dans ses pensées. « Prête ? »Demanda-t-il en engageant la voiture sur la route pour sortir de la ville.

J'hochai la tête. Oh que oui j'étais prête à quitter Forks. Et surtout prête à m'installer chez moi avec Edward.

Je jetai un œil sur son profil, il avait mis des lunettes de soleil, et il en était encore plus sexy.

Nos mains se rejoignirent une fois qu'il eut pris l'autoroute, à peine quelques minutes après avoir quitté la ville, nous restâmes ainsi pendant le reste de la journée.

****

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà dans l'Illinois. Edward avait insisté pour qu'on s'arrête dans un restaurant, et j'avais réussi à le convaincre que nous pouvions reprendre la route. Mais je sentais la fatigue me prendre, il nous restait presque huit heures de route, et ce, même si Edward roulait vite.

Je vis qu'il me lança un regard scrutateur quand je cherchai à m'installer autrement dans mon siège.

« On va arriver à Chicago, je trouverai un hôtel »Dit-il doucement, comme pour ne pas perturber le silence qui nous entourait.

« Ce n'est pas la peine »Assurai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

« Bella, on peut passer un peu de temps dans un hôtel… De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu sois en forme pour la rentrée »

« D'accord, mais pas plus de trois heures »

J'avais hâte de voir l'appartement que les Cullen nous avaient acquis, donc je ne voulais pas perdre du temps parce que mon corps d'humaine ne tenait pas la distance.

« On ne repartira que vers cinq heures du matin »Décida-t-il et je réalisai que nous entrions déjà dans la ville. Même s'il faisait nuit, je pouvais distinguer les hauts bâtiments dans la lumière des phares et des lampadaires. Je me penchai sur la fenêtre, et suivis la route des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward quitte la route pour s'arrêter sous le porche d'un hôtel. Un employé vint prendre la voiture pour aller la garer, et un autre nous accompagna dans le hall. Je repérai les escaliers en marbre, et les statues un peu partout qui soulignaient la richesse du lieu. Je me rapprochai d'Edward, mal à l'aise dans ce grand endroit avec mon simple jean et mes cheveux emmêlés. Par pure réflexe, je passai un doigt sur la broche des Cullen. Avec le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille, je respirai mieux, presque consciente que j'avais ma place ici parce que je faisais partie de sa riche famille.

« Respire, Bella »Se moqua-t-il dans mon oreille, et je souris en voyant le plaisir dans ses yeux.

Je le suivis, guidés par un énième employé vers notre chambre.

Enfin, notre suite.

« Edward »Murmurai-je quand l'homme était sorti de la pièce. Mon petit ami se tourna vers moi et sourit innocemment « Tu n'aurais pas du… »

« Bella, tu mérites largement cette suite, et puis, il n'y avait rien d'autre »Mentit-il et j'abandonnai l'idée de le contredire.

Je préférai profiter du confort qu'il m'offrait. Je vis le lit deux places en face de la baie vitrée, et devinai que les draps seraient bien plus agréables que n'importe lesquels autres que j'avais pu avoir. Il y avait une porte à double battant sur le côté, je me demandai si la poignée était en or, ou en imitation.

« Tu peux aller te relaxer dans un bon bain, si tu veux, je vais attendre ici »Dit-il, en indiquant la porte que je regardais.

« Mes affaires ? »Demandai-je, et il me tendit le sac que j'avais préparé, sous l'ordre expresse d'Alice. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait insisté pour que je le prenne.

Nos doigts se frôlèrent une seconde alors que je prenais le sac, et mon regard fut immédiatement attiré dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient bien plus dorés que d'habitude, je me mordis la lèvre, et il caressa ma joue de son pouce.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »Proposa-t-il en rompant le charme.

« Non, merci »

Je m'éloignai dans la salle de bain, et restai un instant à admirer ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Cette fois je ne doutais plus. Il s'agissait bien d'or. La tête me tournait devant toutes ses merveilles, et je décidai de prendre une simple douche. Je ne me retins pas pour faire mousser le savon, et sentis le léger parfum qu'il dégageait. Quand je fus sécher, je sortis la seule chose qu'il y avait pour la nuit. Une nuisette bleu sombre à petites bretelles, et son shorti assorti.

« Alice »Maugréai-je, j'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir glissé un vieux t-shirt dans ce sac.

Evidemment, je trouvai aussi une paire de bandes de tissu qu'elle m'avait faites, assortie à mon vêtement. Je secouai la tête, et enfilai le tout rapidement.

Quand je fus prête, je me trouvai devant la porte, incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir. J'inspirai à fond, et rejoignis Edward dans le coin salon, séparé par une rangée de plantes vertes.

« Alice me le paiera »Assurai-je en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

Et malgré moi, j'appréciai le frisson qui me parcourut. Il déglutit difficilement, et tendit la main vers moi. Je souris et m'assis à ses côtés, ce fut à ce moment que je repérai l'écran plasma allumé.

Nous restâmes silencieux, et immobiles pendant un moment, puis je me levai pour me glisser sous les draps soyeux. Installée, je regardai Edward. Il me regardait, et ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir.

« Tu viens ? »Demandai-je, et il se leva.

Il s'allongea près de moi, je me blottis contre lui, enroulée dans les draps et m'endormis immédiatement.

Avant que je puisse dire que j'avais sombré dans un sommeil réparateur, je me réveillai toute seule. Je me sentis désorientée devant le décor que je ne reconnaissais pas, mais la voix douce d'Edward me rassura

« Tu as fait un mauvais rêve »Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, alors que je cherchai à savoir ce qui m'avait réveillée. Je ne me souvenais plus.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque sept heures »

Je me redressai, surprise d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps.

« Mais tu avais dit qu'on… »

« Tu dormais trop bien. Ce n'est pas grave, Alice et les autres sont bientôt arrivés. Ils vont tout préparer » Il sourit, réconfortant.

« Bien »Dis-je, en me recouchant contre lui.

Puisque nous allions arriver plus tard, autant en profiter.

Je posai une main sur son torse découvert et commençai à dessiner quelque chose d'invisible sur ses pectoraux. Je le vis retenir sa respiration, et sans m'en rendre compte, je déposai des baisers entre son cou et son épaule. La pression de ses doigts s'accentua sur mon épaule, et je souris. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa doucement d'abord, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Je soupirai d'aise en remontant ma main de son torse à son visage pour la passer dans ses cheveux. D'elles-mêmes, nos jambes se mêlèrent sous les draps, et je me retrouvai sur le dos, Edward penché sur moi. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, et entrelaça nos doigts près de ma tête. Je voulus reprendre ses lèvres, mais il s'écarta en souriant, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je t'aime »Murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou, et de remonter vers le lobe de mon oreille.

Je ne retins pas un gémissement de plaisir quand je sentis qu'il prenait le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents, et fermai les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'Edward s'autorisait tant de liberté, et je n'allais pas l'en empêcher.

« Edward »Soufflai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas, et il se redressa.

Son regard était plein de doutes, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il était hors du lit. Je m'assis, et l'interrogeai du regard. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'aurai pas du, pardonne-moi »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait »Et je rougis de cette liberté de propos que je révélais.

Il scruta mon regard, et je fis en sorte qu'il ne voit que mon amour pour lui.

« On doit y aller »Dit-il en se détournant.

Je le regardai enfiler un t-shirt propre, et soupirai. J'étais d'accord sur le principe que ce n'était pas à l'hôtel que je voulais notre première nuit, mais s'il continuait à attiser le feu qu'il y avait en moi, je n'étais pas prête d'attendre indéfiniment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous montions dans la voiture en direction de Dartmouth.

****

Un vieil hôtel particulier.

Edward garait sa voiture devant un hôtel particulier, un peu avant l'entrée de la ville d'Hanover, New Hampshire. Je me tournai vers lui, certaine que ma surprise se lisait sur mon visage. Il était largement l'heure de déjeuner et nous arrivions juste.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Edward »J'étais sans voix, sans mots, sans pensées. J'allais vivre cette année dans un hôtel particulier. « Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez un hôtel particulier »

« Carlisle l'a acheté il y a plusieurs années. C'est un peu une maison de campagne »Expliqua-t-il.

Il sortit de la voiture, et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour venir m'ouvrir. Il souriait, visiblement fier de me voir désarmée.

« Hey ! V'là les tourtereaux ! »Cria Emmett en secouant la main en signe de bienvenu.

« C'est parti »Dis-je et Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille.

« Bella ! »Emmett m'enlaça avec effusion, mais ce n'était rien en voyant arriver Alice. Elle sauta à mon cou, et m'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon. C'était la pièce sur ma gauche, et je reconnus la patte décoratrice d'Esme. Les fauteuils en cuir clair étaient mis en arc de cercle devant l'écran plasma, les murs étaient composés en majorité de baies vitrées, exceptés ceux qui donnaient sur la rue. Au fond, j'aperçus une véranda large comme un terrain de foot en arrière-plan, et dans la pièce, un mur rempli de CD à côté d'une énorme chaine HI-FI sophistiquée.

« Wow »Lâchai-je en voyant la collection, et tout le monde sourit.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu »Assura Rose en prenant ma seconde main.

Les deux sœurs me firent me retourner, et je vis la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de porte, mais il y avait de quoi se prendre pour un grand chef cuisinier à en juger par le matériel que je distinguais.

« Tu pourras toujours descendre faire la cuisine ici si tu en as marre de ton appartement »Proposa Emmett en lançant un clin d'œil à Edward. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, et nous montâmes.

« Ici, c'est notre appartement »Expliqua Rose en désignant les portes à double battant en face de nous. J'hochai la tête et continuai à monter, escortée par ma famille de vampires. Au second étage, il s'agissait de l'appartement de Jasper et Alice, et je compris que chaque étage était destiné à un des couples. L'agencement était tel que nous passions devant les portes à double battant en empruntant le palier qui nous conduisait à l'étage supérieur.

Enfin, nous parvînmes au dernier étage, et je sentis les bras d'Edward passer autour de ma taille. Il posa sa tête dans mon cou, et du coin de l'œil, je voyais les sourires de ses frères et sœurs.

« Et ici, c'est notre appartement »Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille, j'hochai à nouveau la tête, sans savoir quoi dire. « Je pense qu'on pourra se débrouiller sans vous »Dit-il à l'adresse de sa famille, mais personne ne bougea. Il soupira, et ouvrit la porte.

En entrant, on trouvait la cuisine américaine sur la gauche, séparée de l'entrée par un comptoir en mode rétro, et devant moi, je vis le salon. Il y avait deux canapés face à face, autour d'une table basse, et la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue panoramique des environs. Je repérai des étagères sur le côté, elles étaient vides, mais je me doutais qu'elles allaient vite être remplies. Lentement, je tournai sur moi-même pour prendre conscience de l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. Je m'arrêtai alors en réalisant qu'il y avait quelques marches qui conduisaient à la chambre. Le lit y semblait immense et c'était parce qu'il était le seul meuble notable de cette partie de la pièce.

« Il y a un dressing juste là »Alice désigna une porte sur le côté du lit et j'ouvris des yeux ronds en voyant la taille de la pièce. La tête de lit était en face de moi, et j'étais déjà presqu'au milieu du salon. Le dressing allait-il réellement de la tête de lit à la porte d'entrée, quelques mètres plus loin ?

« Le dressing est très grand »Acquiesça Jasper en souriant. Il avait compris mon étonnement.

« Ok »Fut la seule réponse que je donnais.

Je croisai le regard scrutateur d'Edward, et souris. Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts, alors que je continuais mon exploration. J'avais donc la cuisine et le salon, et la chambre un peu surélevée par rapport à ces pièces. Je repérai une porte au niveau du salon, j'allais l'ouvrir et découvris un bureau. Il y avait encore des étagères, et un bureau en verre regardait la porte. Derrière, c'était encore une baie vitrée.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins dans l'entourage immédiat.

« Alors ? »Demanda Emmett avec enthousiasme quand je refermais la porte.

« Et bien…Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça »Avouai-je en souriant.

J'imaginai déjà comment décorer cet appartement.

« Ca te plait ? »Hésita Edward et je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il faudrait que je sois difficile ! »Assurai-je en le rejoignant. Je l'embrassai chastement « Merci »

« Et t'as pas tout vu »Rosalie fit un pas vers moi mais Edward l'interrompit

« Donne-lui une seconde pour s'installer avant de lui montrer le reste »

« Si tu veux…Mais tu ne lui montres pas sans nous ! »Exigea-t-elle en attrapant la main d'Emmett.

Alors, tous les quatre sortirent, et je me retrouvai seule, dans mon appartement, avec Edward.

« Je vous dois encore plus que je ne le pensais »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et m'enlaça. Nos lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il murmura

« Tu mérites tout ça, et bien plus »

« Je ne t'offre même pas le tiers de tout ce que tu me donnes… »Il m'interrompit par un tendre baiser.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, plus heureuse que jamais.

« Je vais chercher nos affaires »Dit-il en me laissant reprendre mon souffle.

J'hochai la tête et le suivis au rez-de-chaussée.

Je me doutai que les autres étaient dans leur chambre, mais je ne les entendais pas.

« On n'entend pas les autres »

Edward fit son sourire à arrêter mon cœur et répondit

« Esme a pensé que tu aurais besoin d'intimité, et donc que tu n'avais pas à être gênée par les bruits alentour. Elle a fait refaire l'insonorisation »

« Wow… C'est gentil »

Edward vit que j'étais gênée par cette attention, après tout, je savais que j'allais vivre avec des vampires, je m'attendais à les entendre vivre.

« Ils n'entendront rien de ce que tu feras, non plus »Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Ca veut dire qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on parle de ça, en ce moment même ? »

« La seule chose qu'ils peuvent savoir c'est que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'escalier »Approuva-t-il, et c'était normal que leurs autres sens hyper développés leur disent où je me trouvais, et donc où était Edward. J'acquiesçai et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la Volvo pour prendre nos affaires.

****

« C'est vraiment grand comme appartement. Alice a sa chambre à côté de la mienne »Mentis-je à Charlie la veille de ma rentrée universitaire.

J'avais passé la veille et aujourd'hui à prendre mes marques dans cet hôtel particulier que j'allais partager avec les Cullen. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas le dire à mon père.

« Et la chambre d'Edward ? »Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Je fermai les yeux, et retins un sourire. Hors de question que je lui dise que je partageais non seulement le même appartement, mais aussi le même lit qu'Edward.

« A l'autre bout du couloir, près de la cuisine »

« Bien…Enfin, je veux dire…C'est bien que tu sois installée…Comment vont les autres ? »

J'écoutai la musique de Debussy qu'Edward avait mise dans son ordinateur portable, à mes côtés, et vis son sourire narquois. J'entrelaçai nos doigts sur ma jambe et répondis

« Aussi excités que moi par cette installation, et stressés pour les cours »

« Voyons, Bella, je suis sur que tout se passera bien »Assura-t-il avec un ton paternel.

Je posai la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

« Merci »

Un léger coup à la porte m'indiqua qu'Alice allait rentrer. J'entraperçus le mouvement rapide des lèvres d'Edward quand il lui indiquait de rentrer

« Je dois y aller, on va aller visiter le coin »

« D'accord, d'accord…Tu as appelé Renée ? »

« Oui, à plus tard »

Nous raccrochâmes et Alice frappa des mains, remplie d'excitation.

« En route »

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de ma meilleure amie et me levai.

« On commence par quoi ? »Demandai-je en enfilant une petite veste par-dessus mon pull et mon jean.

« Les hauteurs de la ville. La nuit sera tombée et claire. On pourra avoir une superbe vue »Expliqua-t-elle alors que nous descendions.

En passant au premier étage, Rose et Emmett se joignirent à nous en souriant.

« Hello »

« Salut »

Nous avions beau nous voir plusieurs fois par jour en entrant et sortant, nous nous saluions tout le temps. Je souris devant cette habitude qui se mettait en place. Nous agissions comme des voisins dans un immeuble. Sauf que nous étions bien plus proches que de simples voisins. Rose me prit le bras et nous passâmes en tête de notre groupe.

« Alors, sérieusement, comment tu trouves tout ça ? »Demanda-t-elle

« J'adore. J'ai été surprise devant le principe de l'hôtel, mais…En fait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais...De l'indépendance, mais on est ensemble »Je sentais la joie dans tout mon corps, et je remerciais silencieusement les Cullen de me faire profiter de tout ça. Ils me donnaient tellement que je ne savais plus si c'était réel, ou si je rêvais.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ca fait du bien d'être sans les parents »

« Absolument »

Nous échangeâmes un regard et je sentis le fou rire qui me prenait.

C'était si simple depuis le combat contre les nouveaux nés de parler avec Rose. Elle était attentionnée, et posée. Je savais que si j'avais besoin de parler, elle était présente. Comme les autres, bien sur, mais elle était calme, et regardait tout selon son point de vue que la vie humaine était bien mieux que la vie de vampires. Et parfois, c'était bien mieux que l'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice.

« Hey les filles ! »Appela Emmett et nous reprîmes notre sérieux pour nous retourner. Le grand brun nous courait dessus, et malgré moi, je resserrai ma prise sur le bras de Rose. Il était vraiment impressionnant, un véritable ours. « On va prendre par ici »Il désigna un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Nous hochâmes la tête en même temps et je les laissai en duo. Edward fut immédiatement à mes côtés

« Si tu veux voir autre chose »

« Non, ça me va. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'Alice a déjà tout vu dans sa tête, elle sait ce qui vaut le coup »Affirmai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous suivîmes ses frères et sœurs.

J'entendais les plaisanteries que tout le monde racontait, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de profiter de cette balade en famille, et de regarder les animaux fuir devant nous.

« Bella, regarde »Murmura Edward au bout d'un moment. Il s'arrêta et pointa du doigt un endroit entre les arbres. « Tu vois ? »

« Que suis-je sensé voir ? »Demandai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, sur mon ventre.

Il rit dans ma nuque et répondit

« On est peut-être un peu loin »

Et avant que je ne réalise, j'étais sur son dos. Il me conduisit sur une branche d'un arbre, et je vis enfin ce qu'il me montrait. Il s'agissait d'un petit lac où la lune se reflétait, et au fond, la ville se découpait entre les arbres. C'était un endroit magnifique, et je sus que je viendrai souvent ici.

« Wow, cet endroit pourrait postuler dans la catégorie 'endroit super romantique' »Commenta Emmett en approchant du lac.

Je sentis Edward qui secouait la tête dans mon cou, et je ris. Je vis tout le monde s'installer autour du lac. Alice et Jasper trouvèrent un rocher, tandis qu'Emmett conduisit Rose un peu plus loin. Je me calai dans les bras d'Edward et même si nous étions tous sous les yeux des autres, je savais que personne ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre que son partenaire.

Je penchai la tête et embrassai doucement Edward. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, et nous passâmes un moment en silence, sous le faible éclairage de la lune.

C'était chez moi à présent.

NOTE : j'arrive avec la suite dès que possible, mais sachez qu'elle est bien avancée !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

bsx


	34. Chapter 34

Coucou tout le monde

Alors, comme ça vous êtes encore fan ? Chouette ! J'espère qu'après celui-là, vous ne tenterez pas de me tuer ^^ Et souvenez-vous que c'est un long chapitre par rapport aux autres…

Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir vos reviews, je passe de bons moments en les lisant. Merci pour vos encouragements.

Tout d'abord, encore, un grand merci à Demoisel, comme toujours tu as fait de l'excellent travail !

Stellamour : euhhhhh Non, c'est sorti de mon imagination pour l'hôtel particulier même si ma Bêta m'avait donné des directives.

Allyssabella : en même temps, qui ne se sentirait pas en sécurité avec Edward ? (ok, je m'égare :p)

Yayalia : bien sur que tu auras une suite ! Au pire tu auras tout en revenant :)

NaoO : bon, on en a longuement parlé, mais je tiens quand même à te faire une dédicace, alors voili, voilou, c'est fait.

Morgann : c'est ce qui me plait avec Charlie, on peut le faire débarquer quand on veut !XD

Et bien sûr, un merci à tous les autres !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Je penchai la tête et embrassai doucement Edward. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, et nous passâmes un moment en silence, sous le faible éclairage de la lune._

_C'était chez moi à présent._

Bonne lecture

**33-Décision**

**EDWARD POV**

C'était enfin vendredi soir.

Le premier vendredi soir à Hanover. Je rentrai des cours plus tard que Bella, une certaine impatience dans les veines. J'avais vu mes frères et sœurs pendant la journée, et j'attendais d'eux qu'ils nous laissent tranquille, Bella et moi. Je voulais que ce premier week-end chez nous, ne se passe qu'entre nous. Et pourtant, je savais que ça ne serait pas le cas immédiatement.

J'entrai dans le hall de l'hôtel, et Alice passa en quatrième vitesse à mes côtés en direction du sous-sol.

« Suis-moi »Dit-elle en étant déjà au milieu des marches.

Je secouai la tête, et obéis.

Les quelques secondes nécessaires à la descente, je me rappelai la première fois que Bella y était descendue, presqu'une semaine auparavant.

C'était le lendemain de notre arrivée, et Emmett était venu nous réveiller… Bella avait failli l'envoyer sur les roses, mais il avait dit les mots magiques : piscine et paniers. Elle s'était changée, et nous étions descendus rejoindre mes frères et sœurs. J'avais entendu l'excitation dans les battements de cœur de Bella, et j'avais vu son plaisir. Elle s'était tournée vers moi, comme pour vérifier que ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Je n'avais pu qu'acquiescer. Elle avait bien devant elle une piscine digne des piscines olympiques qui prenait presque toute la surface du sous-sol, mais il y avait aussi une pièce avec une piste de bowling et un panier de basket. Nous y avions passés plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Bella ait trop faim.

« Hey, Ed, réveille-toi ! »Se moqua Emmett en venant taper dans mon épaule.

Je me concentrai sur le présent. Et quel présent ! Bella était sur le bord de la piscine, sous les rayons UV que Rose avait insisté pour faire installer même si ça ne nous était pas d'une grande utilité. Mais Bella était en maillot de bain, absolument superbe. Je déglutis et souris en croisant son regard.

« Salut »Sourit-elle et j'approchai pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Bouge, Ed. Tu me dois un Strike »Réclama Jasper et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ratatine-le »Demanda Bella en passant une main douce sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux et l'embrassai une fois de plus avant de me tourner vers mon frère.

Jasper était appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la salle. Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste.

« Souviens-toi Jazz, tu fais ça pour l'honneur de notre famille »Emmett vint faire une sorte de massage à notre frère, comme à un grand sportif qui s'apprête à disputer un match important. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me mis en position.

« En trois lancés »Déclarai-je pour que nous soyons tous d'accord.

Mes frères hochèrent la tête, et je lançai la boule. Ce fut un Strike parfait, autour de moi, mes frères grognaient.

« C'est le jeu »Souris-je en laissant à Jazz la place de s'installer.

Les quilles tombèrent toutes en même temps, et je vis son sourire éblouissant.

« Bien joué »Applaudit Emmett.

Il me fit une grimace quand je remplaçais Jasper

'_Tu n'as aucune chance, t'es trop naze'_

Je lui lançai un regard étonné en entendant ses pensées, et il sourit avant d'ajouter

« Oh mon dieu, la bombe ! Hey, Jazz, tu vois ce que je vois ? »

Mon lancer fut un flop total. Emmett avait en tête Bella qui s'étirait et souriait à mes sœurs. Elle était la tentation incarnée.

« Bah, que se passe-t-il vieux ? Un coup de mou ? »Se moqua Emmett en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard noir.

Les deux lancers suivants de Jasper furent parfaits, et je dus reconnaître que j'avais échoué. Emmett ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire, fier des tours qu'il avait utilisé pour me déconcentrer.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, il va nous péter un plomb, et ça sera à moi de réparer. Non merci »Râla Jasper quand nous rejoignions les filles.

« Merci, Jazz »Dis-je

'_C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour moi. Je vais vraiment devenir fou avec tous ces sentiments que tu as'_

Je m'excusai.

« Bon, alors, qui veut faire quelques paniers ? »Demanda Emmett en passant un bras autour de la taille de Rose. Elle s'appuya contre lui en souriant et posa sa tête contre son épaule, suggestive. « Ou, on peut monter chez nous »Il déglutit difficilement, et nous levâmes les yeux au ciel.

Je vis Bella rougir légèrement, mais son sourire était éclatant. Je l'aimais encore plus.

« N'oubliez pas, demain on doit aller au ciné »Déclara Alice en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, par-dessus son maillot de bain.

« Alice »Prévins-je, mais elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

Je soupirai, et sentis du mouvement à mes côtés. Je me tournai pour voir Bella se lever et passer un paréo sur ses hanches.

« Je crois que notre premier week-end seul à seul est raté »Fit-elle, et je la regardai avec étonnement. « Quoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'avais pas envie de passer mon week-end seule avec toi »

« On trouvera du temps »Assurai-je en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. « Je t'ai dit combien tu es belle ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et sourit doucement

« A côté de tes sœurs, ça m'étonnerait »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es bien plus belle qu'elles »

Je m'approchai et elle releva la tête pour m'embrasser. Le baiser fut bref mais intense.

« On remonte »Proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

Je la suivis, me rendant compte que la routine s'était vite mise en place. Nous avions cours dans la journée, mais le soir, nous nous retrouvions au sous-sol, ou dans le salon pour discuter ou jouer. Puis, chacun rentrait dans son appartement, et le rituel de la nuit se mettait en place. Je savais que Bella allait se préparer à diner, et surement qu'elle allait aussi potasser un cours ou deux jusqu'à ce que la fatigue la fasse s'endormir sur le bureau. Alors j'aurais à la porter dans le lit, et à la regarder dormir, en caressant son front ou son bras.

A moins que ce soir soit différent.

Bella s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers moi.

Elle sourit et attrapa ma main pour me faire entrer. Je plongeai dans ses yeux noisette et instinctivement, je l'embrassai. Ses doigts passèrent immédiatement dans ma nuque et dans mes cheveux, alors que je laissai courir mes mains sur ses côtés et dans ses reins. Nos corps étaient moulés à la perfection, et je me sentis durcir contre elle. Elle manquait d'air alors je libérai ses lèvres, et déposai des rangées de baisers sur son visage. Elle souriait et gardait les yeux fermés comme pour mieux sentir ma peau sur la sienne.

J'embrassai le lobe de son oreille et me reculai pour la regarder.

Le plaisir était peint sur son visage. Je caressai sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux. La joie et l'amour y étaient à l'honneur.

« Tu m'as manquée »Assura-t-elle en m'entraînant dans le salon.

Il y avait des photos sur la table basse.

Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, je me penchai sur les photos et reconnus le sujet. C'était Bella petite fille.

« Oh, tu n'es pas obligé de… »Commença-t-elle mais je reposais déjà les clichés. Ma vue de vampire me permettait de tout embrasser du regard en quelques secondes.

« Tu étais très mignonne »Dis-je en la regardant.

« J'étais ? »Elle fit mine de bouder, et comme toujours je ne pus m'empêcher de la tenir encore plus près de moi et d'assurer

« Tu étais mignonne, à présent tu es absolument divine »

Malgré un sourire qui se voulait dubitatif, je vis la rougeur que prenaient ses joues. Elle était divinement adorable. Je l'embrassai, et même si j'avais voulu un simple baiser, nous réagîmes en même temps.

Bella se lova contre moi, alors que je l'enlaçais encore plus. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble sur le rythme erratique de nos respirations. La musique des battements du cœur de Bella était envoutante, et je n'eus plus aucune envie de me séparer d'elle. Pourtant, je le devais.

Je la laissai respirer, et la regardai reprendre contenance.

Comment pouvais-je résister?

Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba sur son visage, je la relevai et vis son sourire timide.

Nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux pendant un instant. Et puis, Bella se tourna vers les photos et en prit une pour me la tendre.

« J'avais 7ans, c'était ma rentrée à l'école, avec Nat on avait décidé de tout faire pour ne pas aller à l'école »Et je compris ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait nous changer les idées alors elle allait me parler de certaines de ces photos.

« D'où viennent ces photos ? Tu n'étais pas avec Charlie à ce moment-là »Remarquai-je, et elle acquiesça

« C'est Renée qui m'avait laissée un album bric-à-brac »Expliqua-t-elle « Et aujourd'hui, j'étais en ville après les cours, et j'ai craqué sur cet album »Elle me désigna l'album et je me rendis compte qu'elle l'avait customisé elle-même. Il n'y avait aucune image particulière, c'était un ensemble d'images qui allait des stars actuelles aux stars anciennes, en passant par des décors de films. C'était exactement ce à quoi j'aurais pensé si on m'avait demandé mon avis sur ce que Bella aurait pu faire.

« Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué alors »Souris-je et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de m'embrasser rapidement. Je savais que notre séparation, aussi courte soit-elle depuis le matin, était aussi dur pour elle que pour moi. Depuis notre emménagement ensemble, c'était dur de ne pas être tout le temps ensemble.

« Tu veux connaître d'autres histoires sur mes quatre-cent coups ou pas ? »Se moqua-t-elle et j'acquiesçai.

Je l'attirai à moi, elle se cala entre mes bras et désigna les photos qui l'intéressaient.

« Celle-ci, j'étais en sport avec le collège. On faisait un championnat avec d'autres collèges de Phoenix, on a fini deuxième »Dit-elle fièrement, et je regardai le cliché de Bella en jogging et t-shirt de sport. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue de cheval, ses yeux pétillaient de vie. Tout le contraire de la première fois où je l'avais vue pendant son jogging.

Pendant qu'elle me racontait l'histoire d'une troisième photo, je l'observai. Elle était pleine de vie, et souriait de plus en plus. Malgré moi, j'avais parfois le souvenir de ce qu'elle était en arrivant à Forks. Une jeune fille perdue. Elle rit aux souvenirs que la photo lui donnait et je souris. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille. Elle entrelaça nos doigts sans sembler s'en rendre compte, et ce geste était plus tendre que n'importe quel autre.

« Et celle-ci ? »Demandai-je en désignant une photo où elle était en maillot de bain deux pièces noires. Elle souriait à l'objectif, assise sur un rocher. A en juger par son allure, ça ne devait pas dater de plus de deux ans.

« Oh celle-là ! On était partie avec Nat et deux amis dans un chalet de montagne. Comme tu le vois, on était près d'un lac naturel, et cette après-midi là, on a fait de la plongée. C'était pas forcément recommandé, mais on était assez casse-cou tous les quatre. Là, ils m'ont prise en photo alors que je me relevai après un éclat de rire »

Elle sourit aux souvenirs, et je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Des amis masculins ? Elle n'avait pas précisé, et étrangement, ça me transperçait le cœur de penser qu'elle ait pu partir avec deux garçons, seule avec Nat.

'Etrangement ?' J'étais amoureux de Bella, et j'étais heureux de l'avoir avec moi. Bien sur que ça me perturbait de la savoir partie avec d'autres garçons.

« C'était de bons souvenirs »

« De bons moments, oui. Je les ai tous perdus de vue… »Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, mais je savais qu'elle regrettait cet état de fait.

Je pressai doucement ses doigts entre les miens pour lui montrer mon soutien, et elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Voilà, malgré moi, tu en connais un peu plus sur ma vie d'avant »Dit-elle contre mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation magnifique que cela procurait.

Comme pour rompre le charme, son ventre se mit à gargouiller furieusement, et elle rit. Cette musique était merveilleuse, je ne m'en lassais pas, c'était le signe qu'elle vivait, et j'aimais sa vie.

« Je crois que tu n'échapperas pas à l'ennui mortel de me voir diner »Fit-elle en riant toujours.

« C'est toujours un plaisir »La détrompai-je, et elle se releva.

Le vide que cela engendra refroidit mon corps et mon cœur encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal.

« Tu n'es qu'un vieux gentleman qui ne dit pas ce qu'il pense réellement pour ne pas me vexer »

Elle était déjà debout quand je l'attirai à moi. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour plonger les yeux dans les siens

« Gentleman ou non, j'aime te voir vivre. Et quand tu manges, tu vis, donc ça me va parfaitement »Ma voix s'était faite plus rauque au fur et à mesure que je parlais, et son cœur l'avait senti parce qu'il battait plus vivement que d'habitude. Je frôlai ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de me redresser. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai à la cuisine.

Je la déposai sur une chaise, et lui ordonnai de ne pas bouger. Elle sourit, incertaine, puis acquiesça. Alors j'ouvris le réfrigérateur et préparai une omelette aux lardons. Je sentais son regard sur mon dos, et je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour ne pas me retourner et l'embrasser.

Quoique, si j'étais honnête, je voulais bien plus que de simples baisers…

Je me rendis compte que le plat était prêt donc je me détournai de la cuisinière et rencontrai le regard brûlant de Bella. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et je serrai les doigts sur la poêle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde. Bon sang, je perdais mon calme ! Je devais me reprendre…Quoique…

J'inspirai doucement et lui souris en lui tendant une assiette. Elle se leva, attrapa de quoi boire et se rassit devant son plat. Je m'assis à ses côtés avant de me rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Comment pouvait-elle être si attirante ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais ainsi ce soir ?

Solitude.

Nous étions seuls dans notre appartement, et ce depuis une semaine à vivre côtes à côtes, alors nous savions que nous n'avions rien pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

Elle piqua sa fourchette dans l'omelette et ferma les yeux en mangeant.

« Depuis quand sais-tu faire la cuisine ? »Demanda-t-elle quand elle eut presque fini le tout.

« Esme s'amuse à faire des petits plats parfois. Ce n'est pas pour nous, mais elle l'emmène à un centre pour sans-abris. J'aime bien la regarder faire »

Elle sourit et posa une main sur la mienne.

« C'est très bon, en tout cas »Assura-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser. Je la devançai pour laver l'assiette et la poêle pendant qu'elle nettoyait la table.

Quand j'eus fini, je me tournai vers Bella. Elle était appuyée à la table, les bras croisés, le regard sur moi.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »Demandai-je en déposant le torchon avec lequel je me séchais les mains.

« Tu n'as pas idée »Susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, et relevai la tête vers elle. Elle était diablement sexy, et je n'avais plus la force de rester chaste.

Je la regardai venir vers moi, détaillant son corps svelte, l'imaginant déjà vibrer sous mes doigts.

Je cessai de respirer en réalisant le tour que prenaient mes pensées.

Mais c'était trop tard, Bella passait les mains autour de ma nuque, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains descendirent d'elles-mêmes dans ses reins. Elle frémit sous mes doigts, me donnant envie de plus. Je la serrai contre moi et inversai nos positions. Elle fut celle qui était contre l'évier. Enhardi par sa réaction, je glissai une main le long de sa hanche, pour la poser sur sa cuisse. En réponse, Bella pressa sa jambe contre la mienne.

Je la laissai respirer pour m'attaquer à son cou et à ses épaules. Elle resserra sa prise dans ma nuque et commença à haleter.

« Edward… »Souffla-t-elle en prenant ma tête entre ses mains pour que je la regarde. Elle était magnifique, et je ne voyais aucune crainte ou interrogation dans son regard, tout comme ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans mes yeux.

Je repris ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et glissai une main à la bordure de son t-shirt. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sans barrière…

Avant de poser la main sur son ventre, je réalisai de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Elle sembla comprendre mon arrêt parce qu'elle demanda

« Emmène-nous là-haut »

Mon esprit analysa cette phrase dans un tout autre sens que celui de rejoindre la chambre à quelques mètres de là, et cela me rendit encore plus désireux de lui faire l'amour. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et la pris dans mes bras.

En deux secondes à peine, nous étions dans la chambre, recommençant à nous embrasser. Mes mains se reposèrent sagement sur ses côtés, même si je voulais reprendre exactement où nous nous étions interrompus. Rapidement, au bout de deux battements erratiques du cœur de Bella, je repris mon exploration de son corps. Elle en fit de même en s'attaquant aux boutons de ma chemise. Sa paume chaude sur mon torse froid était une sensation des plus agréables. Nous nous embrassions toujours quand elle défit les autres boutons de ma chemise. Alors, elle s'écarta doucement pour me regarder. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres tout en ôtant la chemise de mes bras. Et me savoir torse nu devant Bella me coupa le souffle qui m'était inutile, j'attaquai ses lèvres rapidement, et nous tombâmes sur le lit.

« Tu es beau »Fit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Je déposai des baisers dans son cou, bercé par son souffle désordonné.

Mais quand je glissais une main sur son estomac, sous son t-shirt, je sentis qu'elle cessait de respirer. Difficilement, je relevai la tête et me concentrai sur la grimace qu'elle faisait.

« Quoi ? »

Et en sentant la crispation sous mes doigts enroulés sur ses côtes, je réalisai que je serrais les doigts. J'étais en train de la blesser.

Trop au plaisir de goûter sa peau, j'avais oublié de contrôler la pression que je faisais sur son corps.

Je me redressai rapidement pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, et me postai au pied du lit. J'entendis son cœur qui reprenait un rythme normal, et sa respiration qui se faisait plus calme.

Je serrai les poings, et frappai ma jambe de ma main fermée.

« Pourquoi tu te frappes ? »S'étonna-t-elle en prenant mon visage dans le sien.

« J'ai…Je suis un monstre »Dénonçai-je et elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés. « Bella, ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien…Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point je serrais… j'aurais pu te… »Je refusai de dire ce mot et détournai le regard.

Malgré tout, je vis l'esquisse du sourire qu'elle faisait, et je restai éberlué. J'avais été à deux doigts de lui briser les côtes, et elle en souriait ?

Doucement, elle caressa ma joue crispée, attendant que je daigne reposer les yeux sur elle. Je le fis, j'étais trop amoureux d'elle pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai été surprise de la force que tu as utilisé, je ne te mentirai pas. Mais ça n'empêche pas que…Edward, je n'ai pas envie que ça nous arrête pour autant…C'était si bien, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre plus »Murmura-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça »

« Ca tombe bien, puisque tu ne me le demandes pas. Edward, je t'en prie…C'est possible, jusqu'à ce moment tu n'avais pas perdu le contrôle… »Argumenta-t-elle, et je serrai les dents pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres.

« Jusqu'à ce moment, je n'avais jamais posé les mains sur…Ta peau » Elle sourit, et je vis la rougeur qui apparaissait à ses joues. « Bella, j'en ai envie, mais… »

Elle ne me laissa pas finir. Elle m'embrassa, me forçant à lui répondre. Je restai immobile autant que possible. Ou du moins, c'était ce que je voulais. Mais mes mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes, et je me rendis compte que je réussissais à garder ma force pour moi.

Je me détachai de ses lèvres, et plongeai dans son cou. Elle s'accrocha à moi, tendant le cou. Je laissai ma langue dessiner sur sa peau, puis je fis en sorte de lui retirer son t-shirt. J'étais à une seconde de voir son corps quand j'entendis des pensées refroidissantes.

'_Es-tu sûr ?'_

Alice était dans son appartement, un étage plus bas, mais elle me montra les visions incertaines qu'elle avait.

Effrayé, je me défis de la prise de Bella.

Elle me regarda avec surprise, mais je ne voyais plus la Bella qu'il y avait devant moi en chair et en os. Je voyais celle qu'Alice voyait : morte entre mes bras.

'_C'est pas très glorieux, Edward, mais il est aussi possible que tout se passe bien…'_Et elle me montra qu'en effet, il était possible que je me retrouve nu sous les couvertures de Bella. Et qu'elle soit en vie.

Mais ce n'était pas sûr. Et étant donné les minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, je pouvais me fier au fait que malgré moi, j'allais blesser Bella, voire pire.

« Edward »S'inquiéta Bella.

Elle était debout à mes côtés, et prit ma main entre la sienne.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais me supporter si… »

Elle passa une main apaisante sur ma joue

« Je te fais confiance »

Mais nous savions qu'il ne s'agissait pas de confiance.

Je soupirai, et me déplaçai pour reprendre mon t-shirt. En relevant les yeux sur Bella, je vis la tristesse, dans ses yeux.

'_Pardonne-moi. J'ai pensé que tu voulais savoir'_

« Merci Alice »Murmurai-je pour elle seule.

Oui, je voulais savoir. Et pourtant, au fond de moi j'étais déjà au courant du risque que je prenais en étant avec Bella…

Elle méritait quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle, sans risquer de la tuer à tout moment.

Un humain serait le seul capable de faire cela.

Un accès de rage me parcourut en imaginant Bella s'abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi.

'_Une seule solution, Edward'_ Fut la dernière pensée de ma sœur.

Je regardai Bella, et sus ce qu'il me restait à faire.  
Mais je devais le faire sans lui en parler.  
Elle avança vers moi, prête à se blottir entre mes bras. Je parlai avant qu'autre chose ne se produise.  
« Bella, je refuse d'être celui qui te blessera »  
Je vis la blessure d'être rejetée dans son regard, et me retins de reprendre où nous en étions. Je savais que je n'allais pas supporter d'être responsable de sa mort, je devais reprendre mes esprits, et mes habitudes. Ne jamais laisser les choses aller trop loin...Du moins, le temps que j'ai trouvé une réponse aux visions d'Alice.  
« Je comprends » Murmura-t-elle, et j'eus l'impression d'entendre son coeur se fissurer.  
« Tu veux sortir? » Proposai-je, et elle secoua la tête.  
« Non, j'ai un bouquin à potasser » Expliqua-t-elle en allant vers le bureau.  
Je me frappai intérieurement d'être responsable de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et me promis que je n'allais plus jamais laisser ça arriver.

J'avais tourné les choses dans ma tête pendant tout le week-end, et je savais que nous n'allions plus pouvoir durer bien longtemps comme ça. Bella se concentrait sur ses études, en temps qu'humaine, elle devait y accorder plus de temps que moi, mais je trouvais que c'était quand même beaucoup. Nous ne nous évitions pas officiellement, mais mes frères et soeurs le sentaient, c'était dans leurs pensées.  
L'eau cessa de couler dans la salle de bain, et je savais que Bella allait bientôt en sortir. Elle le fit, me lança un regard doux et se concentra pour coiffer ses cheveux.  
Je pris ma décision.  
« Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, je ne resterai pas là, je ne rentre que ce soir, tard »  
Bella tourna les yeux vers moi, pleine d'interrogations.  
Je passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, et je savais qu'elle l'analyserait ainsi. En même temps, comment allais-je lui dire que j'allais aller trouver Carlisle le plus vite possible, pour parler avec lui du fait que je pourrais peut-être redevenir humain?  
« Qu'y a-t-il Edward? Tu es étrange depuis vendredi, je t'ai laissé de l'espace, je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais...Tu n'en as pas eu assez? »  
Elle posa la brosse qu'elle tenait, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
De l'espace? Avais-je donné l'impression de ne pas vouloir être avec elle ce week-end? J'inspirai à fond, et approchai de la femme de ma vie pour prendre ses mains  
« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé cette impression, Bella, mais ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'ai...J'ai des interrogations et... »  
« Des interrogations à propos de nous? » Malgré le calme apparent, je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle paniquait.  
Peut-être que de vivre réellement ensemble aurait pu être perturbant si je n'avais pas été sur de mes sentiments pour Bella. Mais non seulement j'en étais sur, mais en plus je savais l'avenir que je voulais avoir avec elle.  
« Je te jure que non, Bella. Je suis inquiet, mais je ne remets en rien notre présence ici en question »  
Je frôlai ses lèvres, et me rendis compte que c'était le premier vrai contact depuis vendredi soir. Je m'en voulais, jamais je n'aurais du réagir comme je l'avais fait. Je repositionnai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.  
Elle garda le silence un instant, comme pour assimiler ce que je disais, puis esquissa un sourire pour me signifier qu'elle comprenait.  
« Je t'aime, Bella, n'en doutes surtout pas »Suppliai-je et elle acquiesça  
« Je t'aime, Edward. Reviens vite »  
Nous nous sourîmes pendant un temps qui sembla infini et trop court à la fois. Je savais que je devais partir, et je savais que je devais revenir vite. Cela voulait dire, prendre l'avion.  
« Je dois y aller »Dis-je et elle jeta un œil sur la pendule près de la télévision.  
« Moi aussi, ou je vais être en retard pour mon premier cours d'histoire »elle sourit, et je sus qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle allait faire bonne figure, mais n'allait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Je l'embrassai en prenant son visage entre mes mains.  
« Allez, en route les tourtereaux, on a à faire! » Appela Alice de la porte d'entrée.  
Bella ricana, attrapa sa veste et son sac et demanda  
« Ta sœur m'emmène en cours? »  
« Je te laisserai bien la Volvo... »  
« Oh non! Si je pouvais passer inaperçue, ça m'arrangerait! » S'écria-t-elle et je souris. Si elle savait à quel point elle n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçue. Je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir être avec elle...Dès le premier jour à l'université, j'avais entendu les pensées des étudiants. Bella n'avait simplement pas conscience de sa beauté.  
Alice l'enleva avant que je ne puisse lui dire autre chose, et me laissa un message de sa composition

_'On prend soin d'elle, mais dépêche, Jazz va péter un plomb'_  
Je grimaçai, bien sûr mon frère avait une claire idée de ce que je vivais, et il devait m'en vouloir à mort. J'allais vraiment devoir lui acheter quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Noël.

« _Temps que tu y es, tu peux mettre quelque chose de plus voyant!_ »S'insurgea Alice, et je levai les yeux au ciel.  
« _Plus voyant?_ »Demanda Bella, et je devinai que ma sœur secouait la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas à son intention. J'entendis le moteur de la Porsche d'Alice démarrer, et le cœur emballé de Bella. A coup sur, elle aurait préféré la Volvo...  
Un éclat de rire tonitruant au premier étage, chez Emmett, me ramena à ce que je voulais faire. En un éclair, j'enfilai un t-shirt et réservai un billet pour le prochain avion en partance pour Port Angeles. Je descendis et retrouvai mes frères et Rose devant ma Volvo.  
« Je pourrai m'en occuper aujourd'hui, j'ai les niveaux à faire » Assura Rose en insistant par la pensée, que j'avais intérêt à ne pas me laisser dominer par mon envie de faire l'amour avec Bella pour le faire et la tuer. Au moins, c'était clair. J'hochai la tête, j'avais pris bonne note des choses qu'elle comptait faire si ça arrivait.  
« Je conduis » Dit Jasper en prenant les clés de la M-3 de Rose.  
« Et moi, j'accompagne » Sourit Emmett, et je pouvais craindre le pire. Ses pensées étaient explicites quant à la joie qu'il se faisait de trouver Bella seule ce soir, il pourrait aller l'ennuyer avec ses plaisanteries à quatre sous, sans craindre de m'entendre grogner.  
« Si jamais tu es trop lourd, tu sais qu'elle te mettra ta raclée »Le menaçai-je

_'Bella et moi, aucun risque qu'on se fritte! T'inquiète, je vais l'amuser avant que tu ne reviennes avec ton air sévère'_  
Malgré cette plaisanterie, je lisais au fond de lui ses inquiétudes. Mais comme toujours, Emmett était celui qui amusait la galerie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je lui fis tout de même les gros yeux, pour la forme.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport avait été un enfer. Emmett n'y avait pas mis du sien pour me détendre, du coup Jasper s'acharnait contre mes angoisses, et il m'en voulait encore plus de le faire souffrir ainsi. Non seulement il devait gérer mes sentiments décuplés par mon côté vampire, mais en plus ceux de Bella. Heureusement qu'elle lui laissait du répit pendant son sommeil...Alors que moi, ce n'était pas le cas, alors mon frère était à bout de nerfs.  
J'atterris à Port Angeles, et trouvai rapidement la Mercedes de Carlisle. J'avais appelé mon père, il m'attendait pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion.  
« Bonjour papa »Dis-je en entrant dans la voiture.  
« Bonjour, Edward »  
Il inséra sa voiture dans la circulation en gardant le silence. Il savait que si je venais jusqu'ici, c'était que j'avais besoin de son entière attention, non pas qu'en étant vampire il ne pouvait pas être au courant de tout autour de lui, mais j'avais besoin que nous soyons seuls, dans son bureau.  
Rapidement, mais pas assez si j'en jugeai l'impatience qui coulait dans mes veines, nous parvînmes jusqu'à la villa. Esme me salua quand je rentrais, et nous laissa monter dans le bureau de mon père, s'occupant de plans qu'elle avait fait pour aider une nouvelle organisation d'aide aux orphelins en ville.

Nous nous assîmes dans le canapé. Carlisle me regarda

« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? » Je fixai un point devant moi, sans répondre. Comment lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans ma tête, alors que je n'étais pas sur moi-même de ce qu'il y avait dedans ? « Un problème avec Bella ? »Demanda-t-il, et je tournai les yeux vers lui, avant de les rebaisser. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas »

« Je l'aime »Commençai-je, sentant déjà le vide de l'absence de Bella à mes côtés. J'avais tellement envie de la tenir dans mes bras.

« Je sais, et elle le sait aussi »Sourit mon père.

« C'est de plus en plus difficile de ne pas être proche d'elle »Avouai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, persuadé de trouver de l'horreur. Comment un vampire pouvait-il imaginer être intime avec une humaine ?! Je me dégoutais.

Pour mon plus grand étonnement, je vis apparaître un sourire sur ses traits.

« Je me demandais quand tu viendrais m'en parler. Edward, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Vous vous aimez, c'est normal »

« Mais elle est si fragile »

« Elle ne me semble pas si fragile que ça, Edward. Bella a beaucoup de force de caractère pour survivre à ce qu'elle a vécu »

« Elle est humaine…Et l'autre jour quand… »Je serrai les poings aux souvenirs du vendredi soir. Carlisle posa une main apaisante sur mon bras.

« Tu l'as blessée ? »

« Je me suis arrêté avant »

Il garda le silence, et j'étais frustré qu'il me cache si bien ses pensées. En même temps, c'était naturel qu'on ne lise pas dans les pensées des autres…Les humains n'avaient pas ce genre de pouvoir, et ils réussissaient à vivre.

« Alice a eu une vision »

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? »Et dans sa voix, je compris qu'il pensait à une vision concernant Bella blessée, ou pire.

« Moi, humain » A en juger le regard surpris qu'il avait, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. J'expliquai alors la vision d'Alice. « Il y a quelques semaines, Alice a vu que je pouvais à nouveau avoir des battements de cœur, et mes yeux naturels d'humain » Mon père se leva, le front plisser par la réflexion. « Carlisle, si c'était possible ? Si j'étais capable de redevenir humain, de sortir quand je le veux avec Bella, de rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin ? »Je me levai, enthousiasmé à la perspective de ce qui m'était offert par cette vision.

« Tu abandonnerais l'éternité pour mourir avec Bella ? »Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Sa question était légitime, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

« Oui. Je veux vivre avec Bella. Je ne veux pas la voir vieillir sans moi…Pourtant je serais obligé de la laisser s'en aller si je reste un vampire, et…Je ne suis pas sur d'y survivre »

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, me tournant le dos.

Je me postais à ses côtés, quand il commença

« Quand j'étais chez les Volturi, il y avait une rumeur. Apparemment, une légende raconte que des vampires seraient capable de renverser la transformation en vampire »

« Quoi ? »Le coupai-je avec surprise. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ça.

« Les Volturi ont fait brûler vif tous ceux qui y avaient apporté foi. Ils considéraient cette légende comme une hérésie… »Il s'interrompit, et regarda au loin. Que voyait-il là-bas entre les arbres ? « Si je considère tout ce que je sais sur les Volturi, et notre espèce en général…Edward, souvent, les Volturi ont voulu cacher des réalités à ceux de notre espèce. Ils disaient que c'était des mythes, et pourtant, certaines choses dont tu n'as pas idée existent bel et bien…Si tu es prêt à endurer les supplices qu'ils disent nécessaire au processus, tu pourrais retrouver Bella, et être humain à nouveau »

Il se tourna vers moi, et je savais que la perspective de cette expérience l'enchantait.

« Oui »Répondis-je sans hésitation. « Tout pour être sur de ne pas la blesser »

Carlisle m'observa un instant, et hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers ses étagères et commença à chercher un ouvrage en particulier.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »Demandai-je

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je vais devoir quitter la famille »

« Edward, humain ou vampire, tu seras toujours notre famille. Au contraire, c'est un geste très noble que tu vas faire…Si cette légende est réelle et que ces vampires existent »Assura-t-il en insistant bien sur le côté hypothétique de notre idée.

« Alice va m'en vouloir »Dis-je en regardant les livres.

« Ca c'est sûr, elle ne pourra plus faire de toi ce qu'elle veut »Sourit mon père, et je devais avouer que cette perspective me plaisait.

« Merci »Dis-je et il posa la main sur mon épaule.

« J'ai toujours été fier de toi, Edward. Ca ne changera pas…Et puis Esme sera ravie de pouvoir vous faire de bons petits plats à Bella et toi »

J'acquiesçai et nous cherchâmes un vieux livre qu'il avait rapporté de son séjour chez les Volturi.

« Le voici »

Nous nous tournâmes vers son bureau, Carlisle ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta rapidement avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il pointa la ligne qu'il avait repérée

« Ils seront capables de rendre la vie à la mort torturée »

« Comme toute légende qui se respecte, ça ne veut rien dire »Remarquai-je

« Ca veut dire quelque chose, Edward. Ca veut dire que le vampire souffrira avant de retrouver la vie »

J'hochai la tête et sentis l'excitation m'envahir. J'allais redevenir humain, et j'allais pouvoir être avec Bella. Peu importait les souffrances prévues, j'allais les endurer parce qu'elles seraient moindre que la souffrance de voir Bella partir.

« Où peut-on trouver ces vampires ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais à qui demander »

Il attrapa son téléphone, et passa plusieurs appels dans toutes les langues qui pouvaient exister au monde. Je tournai en rond, voyant le soleil se coucher, souhaitant être auprès de Bella pour partager ce moment.

« Merci, je te revaudrai ça »

Je me retournai d'un bloc vers mon père, plein d'espoir. Il s'assit au fond de son fauteuil, et me regarda en souriant

« Où ? »Demandai-je

« Je t'ai dit que les Volturi tuaient tous ceux qui adhéraient à la légende de cette transformation inverse. Et bien, il y a quelqu'un qui a réussi à s'échapper. Il habite au Groenland »

Il étudia mon regard, et je savais qu'il y lisait l'espoir, et en même temps les hésitations. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas retourner auprès de Bella…

« Nous pouvons attendre un peu, Edward »Assura mon père, et je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Si je ne voulais pas inquiéter Bella, je devais retourner chez nous, et attendre le bon moment pour partir à la recherche de ces vampires. Carlisle sembla lire sur mon visage ma décision parce qu'il dit « Il y aura surement un moment de soleil, on pourra en profiter »

« On ? Non, tu ne viens pas, je ne peux pas te demander ça »

« Edward, je suis ton père, je souhaite t'accompagner. Il est hors de question que tu affrontes cela seul »

Nous restâmes en silence, à nous regarder. Nous savions que malgré notre foi, nous allions peut-être faire ce voyage pour rien. Parce que c'était sensé n'être qu'une légende.

« D'accord »Dis-je, simplement.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

NOTE : Alors, la douche froide a été nécessaire ? XD Rolala, je suis horrible de laisser des espoirs ainsi…Mais bon, quand ça sera le moment, ça sera le moment lol

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Et à très vite avec la suite.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everybody !

Tout d'abord, désolée de ne poster que ce soir, mais étant donné les reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre précédent, je me suis beaucoup interrogée sur la fin que j'allais donner à cette fiction. Finalement, j'ai décidé de prendre en compte la majorité des reviews intriguées par ce que je comptais faire, et de continuer sur ma lancée. Evidemment, ne pensez pas que je me moque de votre avis, mais j'ai mené cette fiction dans le seul but de retrouver Bella et Edward humain, à la fin. Je vais donc m'efforcer de vous exposer mes arguments à travers le récit pour rendre cette solution la moins horrible possible.

Ensuite, bien sur, un grand merci...Que dis-je un énooooooooooooooorme merci à ma Bêta Demoisel. Tu sais que je m'en veux de te faire travailler aussi longtemps sur mes chapitres, mais je crois que ça vaut le coup XD

Immortell : ton enthousiasme m'a beaucoup aidée

Darkgaby : le coup foireux ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ^^

Aude77 : merci pour cette remarque, je me laisse emporter dans mon récit et j'oublie les détails :s

Bon j'arrête là, il y a beaucoup d'entre vous que je dois remercier pour la marge de liberté que vous me laissez…Ca fait du bien, surtout quand on doute avec d'autres reviews…

Et à ceux et celles qui n'étaient pas tout à fait fan de cette issue, j'espère au moins que mon point de vue vous convaincra, même si vous n'adhérez pas, vous ne me tuerez pas non plus sur place pour trahison…

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« Edward, je suis ton père, je souhaite t'accompagner. Il est hors de question que tu affrontes cela seul »_

_Nous restâmes en silence, à nous regarder. Nous savions que malgré notre foi, nous allions peut-être faire ce voyage pour rien. Parce que c'était sensé n'être qu'une légende._

_« D'accord »Dis-je, simplement._

_Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment._

Voilà, je vous livre ce chapitre avec appréhension.

Bonne lecture tout de même.

**34-Ce que nous serons**

**BELLA POV**

Ce jogging était le premier que je prenais le temps de faire depuis mon emménagement à Hanover avec Edward et ses frères et sœurs, et je le savourai pleinement. Le vent était derrière moi, alors la dernière montée avant de voir l'hôtel où nous habitions à présent était moins difficile. Je profitai de l'élan pour accélérer encore une fois.

« Regarde-la, elle veut se la jouer sprinter professionnel »Se moqua Emmett en se mettant à mon niveau.

« Moi au moins, je ne triche pas avec des pouvoirs inhumains pour me 'la jouer' »Souris-je en le regardant et il leva les mains devant lui. « Comment s'est passée votre chasse ? »Demandai-je en ralentissant. Au contraire d'eux, je ne pouvais pas parler et courir en même temps.

« Excellente ! »Se vanta Emmett en gonflant la poitrine.

Je secouai la tête, amusée et arrêtai de courir pour me mettre à marcher. Alors, je me tournai et croisai le regard d'Edward. Je souris et tendis la main vers lui.

« Et toi ? Combien de pauvres pumas as-tu rendu jaloux ? »

« Juste un »Répondit-il en prenant ma main.

« Ouais, ils étaient pas d'humeur à te foutre ta raclée »Assura Emmett avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Où sont les autres ? »Demandai-je en réalisant qu'ils étaient les seuls de la fratrie à mes côtés. Je vis le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent, et sentis mon cœur rater un battement. « Ne me dites pas… »

« On a rien dit »Se défendit Emmett avant de s'éloigner au pas de course.

« Edward, je déteste ta sœur »Râlai-je en sentant qu'il souriait en déposant un baiser contre ma tempe.

Nous parvînmes en silence à la maison, et j'en profitai pour repenser aux trois jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Edward avait eu besoin de retrouver Carlisle à Forks. Il avait été différent du week-end passé, et j'en remerciai Carlisle, peu importait ce qu'il avait dit, ça avait permis à Edward d'apaiser ses craintes. Et même s'il avait fait en sorte de ne pas laisser les choses aller trop dans l'intimité, il était bien plus détendu. Souvent, je voyais son regard sur moi, mais aussi, je voyais le regard qu'il échangeait avec Alice. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Edward nous immobilisa, à la porte.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir vivre avec vous »Dis-je avec un air qui se voulait accusateur.

« Il va falloir t'y faire, Bella. Alice ne loupe jamais une occasion pour faire la fête »

« Et il faut toujours que ça soit moi qui lui donne cette occasion ? »Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il sourit et m'embrassa chastement au moment où Alice ouvrait la porte.

« Hey ! On passera aux bisous plus tard ! »S'écria-t-elle en m'attirant à l'intérieur.

Alors que je pensais rester au salon, comme tous les soirs depuis près de deux semaines que nous étions là, Alice et Rose m'entraînèrent au premier étage. Chez Rosalie et Emmett.

Ca sentait très mauvais. D'un point de vue figuré bien sûr, parce qu'en fait, il y avait plusieurs bouquets de fleurs dans l'appartement, et c'était une preuve de plus qu'Emmett était bien autre chose que ce frère chieur et plaisantin. Il pouvait être romantique pour offrir des fleurs à sa bien-aimée. Je souris malgré moi, malgré la situation.

« On a que peu de travail. Heureusement que tu prends soin de toi, sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il faudrait faire »Fit Alice en m'asseyant plus ou moins de force dans la salle de bain. Là où j'avais le bureau dans mon appartement, il y avait une immense salle de bain dans les appartements de Rose et Alice, puisque le bureau n'était nécessaire qu'à l'humaine que j'étais.

Je n'eus pas à dire quoi que ce soit que déjà les deux sœurs s'animaient à mes côtés. La manucure pour l'une, la coiffure pour l'autre, j'étais prise en main et écoutai leur babillage incessant sur la mode du jour.

Bercée par le son de leurs voix, je me replongeai dans mes pensées. Et cela ne se résumait qu'à Edward.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui l'avait tant effrayé la semaine passée pour qu'il m'évite pendant deux jours. Enfin, j'avais une petite idée, mais je refusais de laisser cela me guider dans ma relation avec lui. Edward était bien plus fort que moi, et je savais qu'il craignait de me blesser, ou même de me tuer s'il perdait le contrôle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que je savais que jamais ça n'arriverait. Je le connaissais, lui et sa force. Il était capable d'être plus tendre que n'importe qui…Je refusais tellement que le côté vampire qu'il était prenne le dessus et nous oblige à nous séparer. Je devais trouver un moyen de le convaincre que nous pouvions être ensemble malgré nos différences …

Je soupirai sans m'en rendre compte, et Rose dut croire que c'était en rapport avec elles.

« C'est presque fini, Bella »

Je souris et retournai dans mes pensées.

Quoi que je pus dire du week-end dernier, depuis son retour de Forks, et je savais qu'il y était allé parce qu'il me l'avait avoué en rentrant, il paraissait plus calme. Nous passions à nouveau notre temps ensemble, malgré mon travail sur les cours, ou même malgré la présence parfois pesante de ses frères et sœurs. Dès le mardi soir, il était venu me chercher à la fin de mon dernier cours et nous étions allés au cinéma ensemble. Je n'avais pas fait attention au titre ni au genre du film, trop intéressée par le bras d'Edward passé autour de mes épaules. Et puis, il avait été tendu pendant toute la séance, son regard allant dans toutes les directions. Il avait du avouer que les pensées des autres le perturbaient

« S'ils continuent comme ça, je ne réponds plus de moi »Avait-il affirmé alors que je l'avais interrogé. J'avais ri dans son cou, ses doigts se refermant sur mon épaule comme pour puiser la force de ne pas bouger. Et juste quand la lumière se rallumait à la fin, Edward avait pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'embrasser passionnément. Et même si je savais que c'était pour dissuader ceux qui nous regardaient de m'approcher, j'avais répondu avec ferveur à son étreinte.

Les deux jours suivants s'étaient à peu près passés sur le même schéma entre cours et sorties en duo. On aurait dit qu'Edward me faisait la cour, et je n'y avais pas trouvé à y redire. Je me retrouvai avec l'homme que j'aimais, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Aussi, quand la veille ils étaient partis chasser, la nuit avait-elle était dure à vivre seule dans ce grand hôtel pour moi toute seule. Ils n'étaient pas allés loin, justement parce que j'étais seule, et je m'étais presque sentie gênée par l'attention qu'ils me portaient.

Mais comme Edward me l'avait dit avant de partir

« Tu es de la famille, on veille toujours sur notre famille »Il m'avait embrassée doucement, passant son pouce sur mon poignet, sur la broche de la famille qui y était toujours accrochée.

« Et voilà »La voix enjouée d'Alice me ramena au présent et à la stupide soirée qu'Alice avait préparé à mon insu.

« Tu as enfin fini de jouer avec poupée Bella ? »Souris-je en me redressant, et je vis son regard mi-outré, mi-amusé.

« C'est comme tu veux, Bella, mais je pense que tu vas aimer te voir ainsi »Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose.

Alors je me tournai vers le grand miroir derrière moi et restai à nouveau figée devant mon reflet. La petite robe en mousseline claire était retenue par deux bretelles autour du cou, et s'arrêtait à hauteur de mes genoux. Je me doutai que si je tournais sur moi-même la jupe allait s'envoler autour de ma taille. Je souris en remarquant le léger maquillage que Rose s'était appliquée à me faire, il révélait mes yeux avec soin. Quant à mes cheveux, ils étaient joliment coiffés autour de mon visage.

« Et il manque ceci »Rose me tendit une boite de chaussure de haute couture et je grimaçai devant les cadeaux que je recevais encore.

« Quand allez-vous enfin être lassées de m'offrir ces merveilles ? »Demandai-je en sachant que j'avais peu de chance pour qu'elles me donnent une date précise.

Je sortis la paire d'escarpins presque transparents et la passai. Je pris cinq bons centimètres en hauteur, pour le plus grand plaisir des filles.

« Merci »

« Ba, merci à toi de supporter ça »Rose balaya mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

Alors, on descendit au salon, et je trouvai les garçons qui nous attendaient devant une partie de Wii.

Ils se levèrent en nous entendant arriver, et je vis qu'ils s'étaient changés aussi. Ils ne portaient pas de smoking, mais des chemises par-dessus un pantalon à la coupe indéniablement de haute couture. Ils étaient absolument divins, tout comme Rose et Alice qui portaient des robes rouge pour la première et noire pour l'autre.

J'allais donc fêter mon anniversaire, entourée de dieux vivants. Je réalisai que c'était une bonne chose que je ne complexe pas en me trouvant devant eux. Au moins, je n'étais pas torturée entre ce que j'étais, une simple humaine, et ce que je ne serai jamais, un superbe vampire.

« Bon Anniversaire ! »Dirent-ils tous en même temps, et je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge.

« Attends, tu t'y attendais, et tu trouves le moyen de rougir ? T'es incroyable »Se moqua Emmett, et je l'ignorai pour m'installer près d'Edward sur un canapé.

« Em »Le réprimanda Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hey ! Mais qui vous a dit de vous asseoir ? »S'insurgea Alice en allant vers la chaine Hi-Fi. Elle la mit en route et sourit à Jasper qui la rejoignit.

« Oh ! J'adore celle-là »Emmett se leva et entraina Rose dans une sorte de rock endiablé.

« Tu danses ? »Demanda Edward en se penchant sur mon oreille, et j'acquiesçai.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de danser, mais simplement envie d'être tenue par mon petit-ami. Edward passa les bras autour de ma taille, alors que je posai les miens autour de sa nuque. Il embrassa mon front dans un sourire, et je me lovai contre lui. Soudain, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus personne à part notre duo.

« Happy Birthday to you ! »Entendis-je chanter dans la pièce à la fin de la musique. Je me redressai, et sortis du monde qu'Edward créait entre ses bras pour voir arriver un énorme gâteau entre les mains d'Alice.

« Happy Birthday petite sœur »Emmett vint me tirer des bras d'Edward et m'enlaça gentiment.

Je le remerciai et me tournai vers Alice, et son sourire qui aurait pu illuminer les Etats-Unis pendant un bon moment.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je suis seule à manger ? »

Personne ne répondit, alors je regardais les détails sur le gâteau. Il y avait écrit le traditionnel 'Bon Anniversaire, Bella', mais en plus, ils avaient pris soin de noter mon âge '19ans' en sucre glace avec les symboles du sceau de leur famille. Je souris et les regardai

« Hey ! 19ans, je vais pouvoir faire de toi ce que je veux »Plaisantai-je et je vis Emmett lever les yeux au ciel, alors que Jasper souriait. Les autres échangèrent des regards complices que j'ignorais pour pouvoir embrasser Edward. « Et merci pour le gâteau, mais il ne fallait pas… »

« Rem, c'est moi seule qui ai fait la cuisine »Expliqua Rose, comme si elle était jalouse.

Nous rîmes alors que j'allais la remercier.

Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule le temps que je découpais un morceau pour moi. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi

« Quoi ? Vous l'avez empoisonné ? »Demandai-je, un morceau entre l'assiette et ma bouche

« Et bien, Rose n'est pas connue pour ses talents culinaires »Avoua Emmett en se dandinant.

Je retins un éclat de rire et avalai le gâteau. C'était aux fruits, et absolument sublime.

« C'est délicieux ! »Assurai-je en piquant un autre bout dans mon assiette.

« Bon, elle n'a pas senti le morceau de mort aux rats »Ironisa Jasper, et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire avec Emmett.

« Jasper ! Emmett ! »S'écrièrent les filles en tapant sur les bras de leurs partenaires.

Je secouai la tête me rendant compte qu'Edward avait resserré son étreinte autour de ma taille.

« Je n'ai rien, Edward. Je survivrai aux bêtises qu'ils peuvent dire »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et plongea son regard doré dans le mien

« Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas entendre parler de ça »

Et par ce 'ça', il entendait ma mort. Je souris et posai une main sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres avant qu'il m'embrasse.

« Et maintenant, les cadeaux »Fit Alice en se plaçant à nos côtés.

J'allai m'écarter à contrecœur d'Edward qui m'embrassait toujours mais il se contenta de regarder furieusement sa sœur

« Tu ne peux pas nous laisser un peu tranquille ? »

Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre pour signifier qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il soupira et me regarda d'un air gêné. Je souris et me tournai vers Alice

« Alors, cette soirée n'est pas la seule surprise que tu m'aies préparée ? »Fis-je avec innocence, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant ma main.

Je me retrouvai devant une table couverte de cadeaux.

« Oh mon dieu »Fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

« Ca, c'est d'Emmett et moi »Dit Rose en me tendant une boite ronde.

J'haussai les sourcils, mais ouvris tout de même pour trouver un ensemble de bibelots parfaits pour décorer le salon dans notre appartement à Edward et moi. Ca allait de bibelots de films aux objets traditionnels à mettre dans le salon.

« Merci »

« J'ai vu que tu lorgnais dessus l'autre jour »

« Tout à fait ! Edward, regarde »Il se pencha sur la boite et entrelaça nos doigts pour serrer les miens en signe d'accord. Je souris, et ne retins pas une envie de l'embrasser. Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et j'ouvris ce qu'Alice me tendait.

« Oh non ! »Dis-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« C'est tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin, Bella ! »Se défendit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il y avait en effet de tout : lingerie fine et vêtements de ville. Elle avait refait ma garde robe en un seul cadeau.

« Merci »Hésitai-je en refermant la boite, et réalisant la tension qui habitait Edward à présent. Je lui jetai un œil pour l'interroger. Il sourit, mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient plutôt remplis de sentiments contradictoires : amour et angoisse. Je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et il sembla se détendre, ou alors quelqu'un l'y aidait.

« Bref, ça c'est des trucs de filles…Tu veux voir ce qu'on a préparé ? »S'enthousiasma Emmett, et je restai dubitative devant lui. « Tu permets vieux ? »Demanda-t-il à Edward en tendant la main vers moi.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'au sous-sol où ils garaient leurs voitures…Et je soupçonnai de plus en plus ce dont il s'agissait.

Jasper ouvrit la porte, et me lança un regard complice. C'était bien ce que je redoutais.

« Une voiture ? »

« Mais pas n'importe quelle voiture. Bella, tu n'as pas idée de combien je suis jalouse ! »Assura Rose en posant les mains d'un air cérémonieux sur le capot de la Mercedes noire.

« Jalouse ? »

Elle me lança un regard qui en disait long sur l'état mental dont elle me gratifiait

« C'est la toute dernière, un véritable bijou de puissance et de beauté »Expliqua Jasper en me tendant les clés.

« Vous rigolez ?! »Ma voix craqua sous l'émotion.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Em', c'est que…Une voiture…Quand même, comme si vous ne me donniez pas assez »

« Tut, tut ! Tu es de la famille, est-ce qu'on se fait des cadeaux moins importants entre nous ? Non, donc, tu as droit à ça avec tous les remerciements de la famille »Me contredit Jasper en m'envoyant une bonne dose de confiance en moi.

J'inspirai pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur mes joues, et souris à cette famille qui comptait bien plus à mes yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

J'allai vers chacun d'eux pour les enlacer. Même Jasper s'autorisa cette embrassade, mais quand je m'éloignais, je vis le regard attentif d'Edward sur les pensées de son frère.

Ok, je n'avais peut-être pas été tout à fait respectueuse des lignes à ne pas franchir si je voulais rester en vie. Je fis un sourire d'excuse à Jasper qui hocha la tête, sentant surement la culpabilité qui existait en moi.

« Et maintenant, si on dansait ? »Proposa Emmett alors que je me rendais compte qu'il était tard, ou tôt, selon le point de vue.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward répondit

« Il y a cours demain, peut-être qu'on peut remettre la danse à plus tard »

« Pardon, j'avais encore oublié qu'il y a une humaine dans les environs »Sourit-il et je lui rendis son sourire.

Moi j'oubliais souvent qu'ils étaient des vampires. Les mêmes êtres que celui qui avait hanté mes nuits pendant plusieurs mois avant que je ne rencontre cette famille, exception qui confirme la règle : les vampires sont des monstres. Une exception que j'avais appris à connaître et à aimer-parce qu'ils se battaient en permanence contre leur vraie nature-, mais qui ne me donnait aucune envie de vivre ainsi.

Après la soirée qu'Alice avait organisée, je ne rêvais que de m'allonger et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Tout en démêlant mes cheveux au sortir de la douche, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait de la musique dans l'appartement. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et trouvai Edward sur le lit. Mais ce qui retint mon regard fut les bougies qui trônaient un peu partout dans la chambre et le salon. J'hésitai sur le pas de la porte, la brosse à cheveux dans une main.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Edward sourit et tendit la main vers moi. Je le rejoignis, m'assis à ses côtés et plongeai dans son regard. Il ne dit rien, et posa une main dans mon cou, son pouce caressant ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, cherchant déjà son autre main pour la prendre dans la mienne. Je me rapprochai encore de lui, de telle manière que nos lèvres soient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Alors que je sentais qu'il mettait quelque chose dans ma main, il murmura

« Bon Anniversaire, Bella »

Son souffle m'électrisa, m'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous. Je savais qu'il n'autoriserait pas à ce que nous allions plus loin, et pourtant je l'espérais.

Je baissai les yeux sur la petite boite qu'il avait mise dans ma main. Sans un mot, je l'ouvris, et découvris les longues boucles d'oreilles en or qui y étaient posées.

« Edward »Je n'avais rien pour décrire le présent, ni mes sentiments. Je relevai les yeux sur lui, et l'embrassai, une main sur sa joue. « Merci »Soufflai-je, front contre front.

Il passa ses bras derrière mon dos, me rapprochant encore de lui, et nous fit tomber allongés sur le lit, face à face.

« Tu es ma vie, Bella. Tu mérites tout ça »

« Et pourtant, je ne fais rien…Je t'ai apporté des ennuis, et maintenant, tu me couvres de cadeaux »

« Je ne suis pas le seul »Sourit-il en faisant allusion à sa famille, et je souris aussi.

Je glissai une main sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur mort.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'aller à Forks me donnerait une nouvelle chance de voir la vie sous un angle optimiste »Avouai-je et il resserra son emprise sur ma taille.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point »

Je soudai nos regards et vis qu'il se penchait sur moi. Nos lèvres se lièrent d'un mouvement commun et j'oubliai les alentours. Ma main remonta jusqu'à son épaule et s'y accrocha alors qu'Edward me ramenait à lui, moulant nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Jamais je ne voulais quitter ce monde que nous créions à chaque fois que nous étions dans ce lit. Et même si nous ne faisions pas l'amour, c'était un bout de paradis que je ne quittais qu'à regret le matin.

****

Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'Alice avait fait cette soirée pour mon anniversaire, et j'avais l'impression que c'était la veille. Les jours semblaient passer comme des heures à tel point que j'avais besoin de m'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle. La routine qui s'était mise en place à la maison était parfaite et absolument pas monotone. Vivre avec des vampires, ça vous changeait la vie.

Je souris à ma pensée et fus prise en défaut par l'enseignant en face de moi

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi cette étude des marchés financiers est drôle, mademoiselle Swan ? » Je sortis de mes pensées en sursaut, et baissai les yeux sur mes notes. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Si vous comptez comprendre ceci, veillez à ne pas rêvasser »Conseilla-t-il avant de se tourner vers un autre étudiant qui levait la main.

Je posai les yeux sur la pendule au dessus du tableau à feutre contre le mur. Décidément, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un s'amusait à ralentir l'écoulement du temps. J'avais encore deux heures de cours avant de rentrer et l'idée me tuait. Pour faire passer le temps, j'écoutai avec un peu plus d'attention les théories que le professeur émettait.

**ALICE POV**

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Bella sortir du bâtiment dans lequel elle avait cours. Un trieur dans une main, et sa clé de voiture dans l'autre, Bella avançait parmi un petit groupe d'amis. Quand je fus suffisamment proche d'elle, je l'appelai, et croisai son regard pétillant de joie. Je souris et la rejoignis d'un pas léger. Les autres autour de nous s'immobilisèrent, je savais qu'ils étudiaient la beauté du vampire que j'étais, mais certains ne s'occupaient pas réellement de moi. Ils semblaient plutôt intéressés par un moyen d'approcher Bella.

« Salut »Dis-je en calant mon pas sur celui de ma meilleure amie.

« Hello »Elle se tourna vers les deux étudiants avec qui elle parlait « Je vous vois demain, alors »

« A demain, Bells »Acquiesça l'un d'eux.

« Alors, cette journée ? »Demandai-je en repérant déjà Jasper qui sortait aussi.

« Interminable ! »Bella fit leva les yeux au ciel pour rendre encore plus probant ce qu'elle disait.

Je ris et mon compagnon nous rejoignit

« Bonjour les filles »

Nous hochâmes la tête, et je lui pris la main pour aller vers sa voiture.

« Je passe faire une course »Nous informa Bella en démarrant.

Je lui fis un signe de la main, et nous la regardâmes s'éloigner.

« Je connais ce regard »Assura Jasper en mettant le contact.

« Je m'inquiète…J'ai des visions contradictoires sur ce qui va se passer »

Il posa la main sur la mienne, d'un geste réconfortant. Il n'y avait pas de mots nécessaires entre nous.

_Bella, les yeux mornes qui sort des cours, renfermée sur elle-même…Bella et Edward ensemble sur une plage…Edward se laissant tuer de désespoir…_

Je sursautai devant les images que j'avais encore dans la tête.

Jasper m'aida à me calmer. Je tournai la tête vers lui, angoissée.

« Jazz »

« Je sais. C'est dangereux, mais il en a besoin pour être en accord avec lui-même »Dit-il devant mes sentiments. Je savais que mon frère voulait tenter cette expérience de redevenir humain parce qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement heureux en temps que vampire. Avoir Bella à ses côtés avait été un bienfait pour lui, et personne n'allait le blâmer de vouloir être avec elle encore longtemps. Or, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'il restait vampire.

« Et si c'était Bella qui devenait un vampire ? »Demandai-je en sachant pertinemment que c'était impossible.

« Je sais que c'est plus facile de vouloir ça, nous savons quoi faire devant une transformation en vampire…Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut…Elle ne serait pas prête à franchir ce pas, Alice. Bella a connu trop d'horreur avec les vampires. Son passé est trop lourd pour qu'elle prenne cette option en compte, en plus elle n'a jamais montré de signes que cette vie l'intéressait. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as jamais eu de visions d'elle vampire, ou encore moins humaine de 40ans auprès d'un Edward vampire…Je crois que c'était leur destin de se rencontrer à Forks, et de vouloir partager leurs vies humaines »Expliqua-t-il en garant la voiture.

J'hochai la tête, consciente qu'il avait raison. Il disait à voix haute ce que je pensais déjà. Mais ça aurait été tellement plus simple ainsi : Bella deviendrait un vampire et nous serions toujours ensemble.

Jasper vint m'ouvrir ma portière, et je lui tendis la main, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Carlisle conduisant Edward à travers un désert neigeux…_

En remontant dans la maison, je sus que mon frère avait pris sa décision.

J'avais bien dit le matin même que le soleil allait pointer son nez dès le lendemain. Et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Je plaquai un air enjoué sur mon visage et rejoignis tout le monde dans le salon, devant la télévision où la présentatrice annonçait plusieurs jours de grand soleil dans la région. Ils se tournèrent vers moi pour vérification, mais ce fut à Edward que je répondis par la pensée

'_Elle sera abattue si tu ne lui dis pas'_

Et à son regard, je sus que j'allais passer la nuit à lui redire la même chose. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !

**BELLA POV**

L'atmosphère était différente.

Oh bien sur, ils s'efforçaient d'agir comme d'habitude, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Le premier indice ? Personne ne resta plus longtemps que nécessaire alors que d'habitude, j'étais la première à monter.

Le second indice fut l'air concentré d'Alice. Elle semblait chercher à comprendre des visions.

Et puis, le comportement d'Edward vis-à-vis de moi était le dernier indice. Il resta encore plus silencieux le temps de mon diner qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'il était déjà à des miles de moi. Ensuite, au lieu de rester avec moi pour m'aider dans mes cours, il se planta devant la baie vitrée du salon, et n'en bougea pas jusqu'à ce que je me mette au lit.

Il venait d'éteindre les lumières, couché sur le bord du lit quand je me relevai

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que je rallumais ma lampe de chevet. « Edward, regarde-moi…Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Je fais quoi ? »Demanda-t-il, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Ca ! »Accusai-je, il posa le regard sur moi. « D'habitude tu me prends dans tes bras… »Dis-je, hésitante d'un seul coup. Se rendait-il compte qu'il m'avait beaucoup plus donné que ce que j'avais fait pour lui? Voulait-il me forcer à remettre en question notre relation ? Quand il tendit les bras vers moi, je le repoussai « Ne fais pas semblant, Edward »

« Je ne fais semblant…J'ai…La tête ailleurs »

« D'habitude, tu as beau avoir la tête ailleurs, tu ne me traites pas en étrangère »

On frappa à la porte, et la seconde d'après, Alice était dans la pièce. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Très bien, je ne pouvais même pas avoir une explication avec Edward, il fallait que sa sœur s'en mêle !

« Ne fais pas ça, Bella »Supplia-t-elle et j'entendis Edward retenir son souffle, sous le choc.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Exigeai-je en regardant celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie.

Elle regarda Edward, et je me doutais qu'ils étaient en train de discuter.

« Je veux lui faciliter les choses »Entendis-je de la bouche d'Edward, et je n'étais pas sur qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Alice enchaina

« Tu risques de faire pire…Bella, ce n'est pas toi…Mon frère n'est qu'un abruti qui ne sait pas comment agir. Laisse-lui du temps »

Je la regardai, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle me disait. Puis je me tournai vers Edward.

« C'est vrai ? Edward, tu as des secrets, et je suis d'accord avec ça. Je veux seulement que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi…Au lieu de m'éloigner de toi comme ça »

Il ferma les yeux et posa une main sur la mienne, entre nous au milieu du lit. Je restai immobile, espérant qu'il allait me dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Merci Alice »Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, et je jetai un œil interrogateur à la vampire. Elle hocha la tête, tout sourire.

J'attendis encore un peu avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose »

La profondeur qu'il y avait dans sa voix me fit frissonner et je sus que quoiqu'il s'agissait, j'allais accepter.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sur »assurai-je en le voyant se rapprocher de moi. Mon souffle s'interrompit une seconde avant de repartir au galop.

Edward se contenta de sourire devant ma réaction, une lueur d'amour dans les yeux.

« Accroche-toi »

J'obéis en passant les bras autour de sa nuque. Il plaça mes jambes autour de sa taille, et se leva du lit, moi sur son dos.

En quelques secondes, nous étions dehors, accrochés à un arbre en face de la fenêtre de notre appartement.

Les heures suivantes furent consacrées à l'escalade des arbres, et aux regards complices que nous échangions.

Il avait senti mes angoisses, et j'avais vu ses questions.

La solution était la nuit à la belle étoile que nous étions en train de passer, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas notre couple.

« Je t'aime »Souffla-t-il quand je m'adossais à lui, entre ses bras, assis par terre.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et l'embrassai en prenant ses mains sur mon ventre.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen »

****

**EDWARD POV**

L'aube se levait quand je ramenais Bella à notre appartement.

J'avais passé une partie de la soirée à nous rassurer tous les deux. Elle, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de mes sentiments envers elle, c'était Jazz qui me l'avait dit. Et moi, parce que j'étais tendu. La veille, j'avais eu Carlisle au téléphone, et nous avions décidé qu'il venait me chercher dans quelques heures pour aller trouver cette légende. Et avec les visions qu'Alice avait de Bella renfermée, j'avais pensé qu'en étant moins proche d'elle durant la dernière nuit que nous allions partager ainsi, si je réussissais ce que je voulais, elle accepterait plus facilement mon départ, et en souffrirait moins. J'avais tort.

Alors, j'avais eu encore plus besoin d'être proche d'elle. Cette escapade nocturne nous avait permis de nous retrouver comme dans les premiers temps où nous sortions ensemble, à Forks. J'avais vu son sourire, et j'avais entendu son cœur qui s'accélérait à chacun de mes mouvements vers elle. Ca avait été un vrai havre de paix.

Bella s'éveilla un peu avant que son réveil se mette à sonner. J'étais allongé près d'elle, un coude replié pour poser ma tête dans ma main.

« Bonjour »Souris-je en caressant sa joue. Elle sourit, et je vis le soulagement dans ses yeux. Surement qu'elle pensait que je n'allais pas rester dans les mêmes dispositions que cette nuit.

« Bonjour »Répondit-elle en se blottissant contre moi. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, et elle sourit contre mon torse. « Tu crois que Carlisle me ferait parvenir un mot d'absence ? »

Je ris pour cacher mon embarras. Il fallait que Bella aille à la fac, ainsi, elle ne me verrait pas partir avec Carlisle.

« Tu es bien plus courageuse que ça »Dis-je en prenant son menton entre mes doigts.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« Très bien. Alors on se motive »Elle rejeta les draps sur ses pieds et s'assit dans le lit.

Je regardai ses cheveux en bataille, et souris avant de me lever à mon tour.

Et puis, nous fûmes prêts à descendre. Mes frères et sœurs étaient dans le salon, et me dévisagèrent.

'_J'ai eu peur' _Assura Rose en faisant référence à la réaction de Bella hier soir en se couchant. J'hochai la tête, moi aussi j'avais eu peur de la perdre.

'_Prêt à faire le grand saut ?'_Demanda Emmett avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Veille sur elle »Murmurai-je pour lui.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour me répondre.

'_Jusqu'à ton retour, frérot. Après, on aura plus grand-chose à faire à part vous voir vivre' _Assura-t-il, et je m'étonnai de lire autant de sérieux chez mon frère.

'_Elle est bien plus détendue'_ Nota Jasper en souriant.

Je tournai la tête vers Bella qui discutait avec Alice des projets du week-end. Je les détaillai avec attention, gravant chacun de leurs gestes dans ma mémoire. Finalement, il se pouvait que tout ne soit que des rêves dans ma tête. Que jamais je ne puisse être avec Bella, et je savais que ça n'allait pas permettre à notre relation de durer. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de rester avec moi jusqu'à sa mort. Une mort que je n'allais surement pas lui donner par pur égoïsme.

Mais, j'espérai pouvoir être avec elle, et je savais que la seule chance était cette légende qui devait exister. Peu m'importait les conséquences de cette décision.

Bella se tourna vers moi, comme si elle avait senti mon regard sur elle, et je vis son sourire qui aurait fait s'accélérer n'importe quel cœur vivant. Je lui rendis son sourire en serrant les poings. Voilà une raison de plus pour prouver que cette légende était vraie : sentir mon corps revivre sous les regards ou touchers de Bella. De celle que j'aimais à en mourir.

« J'y vais…Essayez de ne pas trop vous ennuyer »Proposa Bella en venant vers moi. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, prêt à l'accompagner à sa voiture, comme chaque fois qu'un rayon de soleil apparaissait.

« A ce soir, Bells. On s'occupera de ta voiture »La salua Rose et je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que cette voiture était la sienne, et encore moins au fait que ma sœur adorait s'en occuper. C'était une conception de la vie que Bella ne comprenait pas.

« Bye »Fit Emmett alors que nous descendions déjà au garage.

« Bonne journée »Dis-je en lui ouvrant sa portière.

Elle hocha la tête et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime, à ce soir »

Je la retins avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'habitacle. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient, voyant le sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement.

« Je t'aime »Dis-je en la laissant partir.

'_Edward'_ M'appela Alice à la porte.

Je saluai Bella qui s'éloignait en voiture, et attendis qu'Alice vienne à mes côtés.

« Edward, tu dois le lui dire »Réclama Alice en prenant mon bras

« Je ne peux pas, Alice »

« Et pourtant tu sais qu'elle va s'inquiéter »Pour appuyer ses dires, ma sœur me montra Bella dans les prochaines heures : les traits tirés par l'angoisse. J'inspirai profondément. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je partais vers un avenir incertain…Si ce n'était qu'une légende, et que je revenais toujours aussi vampire ? « Edward, on sait tous qu'elle ne souhaite pas devenir comme nous, on souhaite tous vous voir ensemble…Tu n'as pas idée du cadeau que tu lui fais. Laisse-la partager ça avec toi »

« Je refuse qu'elle me voit dans cet état, Alice. Carlisle a parlé de souffrances… »

« Et ça pourrait faire du bien à votre couple, la douleur réunit encore plus »Asséna-t-elle en boudant.

« Promets-moi que tu la laisseras dans l'ignorance »Je me tournai vers ma sœur, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, ni qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs en cas où ces vampires n'existeraient pas, et que je reviendrais en vampire…Trouve une excuse valable pour mon départ…Et dis-lui…Dis-lui que je ne l'abandonne pas »Suppliai-je « Edward »Commença-t-elle

« Alice, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle le temps de mon absence…Et je t'offrirai quelque chose d'exceptionnel »

« Tu as intérêt de penser à autre chose »Elle haussa un sourcil désapprobateur et je soupirai

« S'il te plait »

« Bah ! Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser ! »Elle leva les mains devant elle avant de les rabaisser rapidement. « Je veux pleins de neveux et nièces ! »Elle pointa un doigt contre mon torse d'un ton autoritaire.

Je savais que j'avais gagné cette bataille, mais c'était bien difficile quand même de penser à satisfaire le vœu de ma sœur.

Je remontai dans mon appartement et attrapai les premiers vêtements que je touchais. En quelques secondes, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et j'entendais la voiture de Carlisle arriver.

Dans les autres étages, j'entendis le branle-bas de combat à l'arrivée de Carlisle et Esme. Tous descendirent rapidement les saluer, de telle manière que quand j'arrivais juste derrière eux, ils étaient dans le hall à me regarder. Je vis le sourire complice d'Emmett, et je savais qu'il était de ceux qui approuvaient mon geste juste parce que je n'allais plus pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui. Il y avait Jasper qui m'insufflait une bonne dose de calme, et Alice qui prévoyait déjà la plupart des prochaines heures libres de Bella. Le dernier regard que j'osais croiser était celui de Rose. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours trouvé que sa transformation n'était pas une bonne chose, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait toujours été protectrice envers Bella, et je l'en remerciais sans cesse. Alors, me voir franchir ce pas pour être avec Bella était pour elle un geste de pure chevalerie, qu'elle n'était pas prête à imiter malgré son envie d'enfant, entre autres choses. Elle aimait trop Emmett, et le statut de déesse que lui procurait sa condition de vampire.

Esme fut la première à venir vers moi. Elle tendit les bras, quémandant une embrassade que je lui donnai avec plaisir.

« Je suis si fière de toi »Souffla-t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Merci »Dis-je

Carlisle hocha la tête vers moi, et c'était suffisant pour m'assurer son soutien. Je me tournai vers mes frères et sœurs et Alice fut la seule à venir vers moi.

« Dépêche-toi quand même »Conseilla-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Je les regardai une dernière fois, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce que je voulais, mais c'était quand même étrange de me dire que je n'allais plus être comme eux à présent.

« Tu es prêt ? »Demanda Carlisle, et j'acquiesçai sans même y réfléchir.

J'étais prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec celle que j'aimais.

NOTE : j'attends avec encore plus d'impatience que d'habitude de connaître vos avis. En espérant n'avoir froissé personne.

A très vite pour la suite.

bsx


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour, alors je ne ferai pas une si grande intro que d'habitude pour le simple fait que je n'ai qu'un grand merci à dire à tout le monde pour l'acceptation de mon choix. J'espère toutefois ne pas décevoir les attentes que vous pouvez avoir.

Mais en tout premier, comme toujours, un grand merci pour son soutien à ma Bêta Demoisel, comme toujours notre collaboration est un grand réconfort^^

Et encore, je salue tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui arrivent toujours, merci de me suivre dans cette aventure.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Je les regardai une dernière fois, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce que je voulais, mais c'était quand même étrange de me dire que je n'allais plus être comme eux à présent._

_« Tu es prêt ? »Demanda Carlisle, et j'acquiesçai sans même y réfléchir._

_J'étais prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec celle que j'aimais._

Bonne lecture

**35-Souffrances**

**CARLISLE POV**

Le jet nous avait déposés sur un des terrains les moins accidentés du coin, mais nous avions encore à marcher pour rejoindre celui que nous cherchions, un de ceux que les Volturi avaient pourchassés pour hérésie. Un vampire qui croyait à la possibilité de redevenir humain.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward regarder les alentours. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je savais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Nous ressentions la même appréhension. Allions-nous réussir à trouver ces vampires qui connaissaient un moyen pour rendre humain un vampire ? Mon fils réussirait-il à atteindre son rêve de vivre avec Bella ?

« C'est à quatre-vingt-dix degrés Nord »Annonça le pilote, et j'acquiesçai.

Edward et moi avançâmes d'un même mouvement dans la neige, en direction de l'avenir.

Le silence s'était installé autour de nous quand je décidai d'interroger Edward

« L'as-tu dit à Bella ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache au cas où… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la peur que ça ne réussisse pas était palpable dans ses propos. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait faire en premier quand nous serons rentrés

« Emmener Bella au restaurant sur la côte »Répondit Edward à mes pensées, et je m'étonnai d'avoir été si lisible pour lui. Il sourit, et je vis le bonheur inscrit sur ses traits.

« Je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux »

« Tu es toujours optimiste, Carlisle »Assura-t-il, quelque peu accusateur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lire l'avenir comme ta sœur pour savoir que cette rencontre avec Bella était le début de quelque chose de plus grand »Expliquai-je en m'orientant toujours plus vers notre objectif. A mes côtés, l'espoir illumina le visage d'Edward. Je souris et nous continuâmes à avancer, en silence.

Entouré par cette neige immaculée, je réalisai qu'en transformant Edward presque cent ans plus tôt, j'avais su qu'il ne serait pas éternellement à mes côtés. J'avais su qu'il serait un fils comme un autre, qui aurait besoin de s'éloigner pour aller vivre de son côté ce qu'il avait à vivre. Et j'en étais fier.

Bien sur, me dire qu'un jour, je n'allais plus l'avoir à mes côtés, qu'il ne serait plus avec nous, me rendait triste, mais c'était la tristesse fière que chaque parent ressent quand son enfant grandit.

Je souris à mes pensées, et vis la lumière d'une habitation à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Edward s'immobilisa une seconde, j'attendis qu'il se reprenne et posai une main de soutien sur son épaule. Il croisa mon regard avec ses yeux inquiets.

J'agrandis mon sourire, et hochai la tête.

Son regard passa de l'habitation, à moi, puis il redressa les épaules, et repris son avancée.

Il était convaincu par ce qu'il faisait.

**EDWARD POV**

Je n'avais pensé à rien de spécial le temps que notre marche avait duré, seulement conscient de l'assentiment de Carlisle.

Mais en arrivant devant cette lumière, j'eus sous les yeux toutes les choses que je rêvais de faire en tant qu'humain. Il y avait tant de choses que je n'avais pas faites que ça me rendait presque ivre devant l'abondance qui s'offrait à moi.

La main de Carlisle sur mon épaule calma quelque peu mes pensées, et je n'eus qu'une seule image sous les yeux. Celle de Bella souriante.

En avançant d'un pas décidé vers cette lumière, j'embrassai avec plaisir ce qui m'y attendait.

'_Approchez mes petits, tonton va vous dire sa façon de pensée de venir troubler mon repos'_ Pensa le vampire alors que nous étions à portée de voix.

« Il n'a pas l'air réjoui d'avoir de la compagnie »Prévins-je Carlisle qui hocha la tête, en signe qu'il avait noté l'information.

Alors, il ralentit ses pas, et j'en fis de même.

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen »

« _Rien à faire, passez votre chemin_ »Répondit notre interlocuteur sans ouvrir la porte.

« Nous souhaitons de simples renseignements »Continua Carlisle, imperturbable.

« J'ai la tête d'un mec des renseignements ? »S'agaça l'autre en ouvrant la porte et se postant, les bras croisés, sur le seuil.

« Vous êtes de ceux qui croient à la légende des vampires qui peuvent redevenir humain »Contra Carlisle ce qui déstabilisa notre hôte.

'_C'est pas vrai, qui ?'_

« Nous ne venons pas de la part des Volturi, je veux savoir si la légende est vraie »Expliquai-je alors qu'il hésitait, un pied à l'intérieur de sa maison.

« Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, mon gars ? »Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Je savais que si je ne disais pas la vérité, il nous enverrait sur les roses.

« J'aime une humaine »

« Mauvais plan, vieux »Me coupa-t-il, mais il ne se retourna pas non plus. Il était intrigué.

« Je ne peux pas rester vampire alors qu'elle est une humaine »Continuai-je en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

Il garda le silence puis se tourna vers Carlisle

« Il est malade, votre petit. Si jamais les Volturi l'apprennent… »

« Nous saurons faire face, de toute façon, une fois que ça sera fait, ils ne pourront plus rien »Carlisle se relaxa imperceptiblement, il sentait, comme moi, que le vampire en face de nous cédait à notre demande.

Le vampire nous regarda tour à tour, puis nous fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

'_Je fais une connerie, mais tant pis, au diable ces satanés Volturi'_

« Asseyez-vous que je vous explique quelques petites choses »Nous dit-il. La maison n'était en fait qu'une grande pièce aménagée avec goût autour de l'espace salon où des fauteuils confortables étaient installés. Nous nous assîmes, et notre hôte commença « Je suis David, j'ai fait partie d'un groupe de gardiens à Voltera pendant plusieurs décennies. Et puis, au début du siècle, des rumeurs ont couru comme quoi un clan de vampires existait et était capable de rendre humain des vampires » Il s'interrompit, comme pour vérifier que son effet avait fonctionné sur nous. « Bien sur, Aro et les autres ont décrété que c'était une véritable fable. Un peu comme un conte pour enfant : si tu ne fais pas ceci, le grand méchant loup viendra te manger »Il se tut à nouveau, et j'étais prêt à lui tordre le cou pour le faire se dépêcher. Je savais que je n'avais pas tout mon temps.

'_Impatient ?'_Ironisa David, et je serrai les mâchoires.

« Existent-ils ? »Demanda Carlisle pour le ramener à ce qui nous intéressait.

« Bien sur ! »Et je sentis un poids s'envoler de mes épaules.

Soudain, j'étais euphorique, et encore plus impatient. Il devait se dépêcher. Il devait me dire où trouver ces vampires…Je devais retourner auprès de Bella et prendre en main notre avenir. L'aimer, la protéger…Lui montrer qu'un homme ne se réduisait pas simplement à Adrian, son ancien petit ami et violeur…Je savais que ma décision était aussi guidée par ça : je voulais lui donner un autre aperçu de ce que peut être un humain, qu'elle oublie que les humains tournent le dos facilement quand ils ne veulent pas voir ce qui se passe. Comme tous ses camarades l'avaient fait un an auparavant.

Je me forçai à revenir au présent, et écoutai la suite du récit de David

«…A mordu ces deux frères pratiquement en même temps, et ils n'ont jamais été entièrement vampires »

« Comment ça ? »Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Il sourit, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

« Ils peuvent se passer de sang pour être en forme, et ils n'ont jamais été venimeux »

« Comment se passe la transformation ? »

« Vous voulez dire l'inversion ? »Nous hochâmes la tête, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. « Ils se sont souvent amusés à mordre des humains, mais ne les ont jamais transformés. Et un jour, pendant un combat où ils étaient deux contre un vampire beaucoup plus fort, ils se sont protégés mutuellement »Il faisait exprès. Il prenait tout son temps et ne nous donnait les renseignements qu'au compte goutte…D'un seul coup, il se redressa, et demanda « Que m'offrez-vous si je vous dis ce que je sais ? »

« Nous vous assurons que les Votluri ne sauront jamais où vous trouver »Répondit Carlisle, et je fus soulagé qu'il pensât comme moi, même si c'était en d'autres termes. Personnellement, je lui aurais dit directement qu'il s'agissait de son existence qu'on lui laissait s'il disait vite ce qu'il savait.

David sembla peser le pour et le contre de notre proposition, puis se résigna à continuer son explication

« Leur adversaire a été mordu plusieurs fois par chacun d'entre eux…Il n'est pas mort, mais s'est plutôt réveillé, au bout de je ne sais trop combien de temps en humain »

Etre mordu par ces vampires était la solution. Je digérai l'information. Même si j'étais un vampire, la douleur des morsures répétées était quelque chose que j'évitais un maximum.

Je croisai le regard de Carlisle, il pensait à la même chose que moi. Mais je savais que j'étais prêt à endurer à nouveau la douleur de la transformation, qu'elle soit en vampire, ou en humain.

« Merci »Dis-je à David, et il grimaça

'_On verra si tu dis la même chose tout à l'heure'_

« Pas si vite, vous serez comme un humain, mais pas entièrement...Il y a évidemment des inconvénients »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

De toute façon, j'acceptai le risque encouru.

« Comme on garde certaines caractéristiques humaines en devenant un vampire. On garde des éléments de vampire en redevenant humain…Les deux frères qui sont responsables de ça, se sont amusés à expérimenter leur don et se sont rendus compte que ceux qu'ils mordaient gardaient un faible rythme cardiaque, l'un d'eux a même eu un problème sanguin avant d'en mourir » Carlisle cessa de respirer, alors que j'avais du mal à déglutir. « Toujours tenté ? »Se moqua David, et j'hochai la tête. Il tentait de m'effrayer, mais ça ne marchait pas.

« Où peut-on trouver ces deux frères ? »

« Ils vous trouveront avant que vous ne retourniez à la zone d'atterrissage »Fit-il, énigmatique.

**BELLA POV**

Je sortis des cours avec un sentiment de malaise. En fait, j'avais eu cette impression désagréable qui me tordait l'estomac pendant toute la journée. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer, ou alors comme si quelque chose n'était pas normale.

'Edward' Assura la petite voix dans ma tête, et je me frappai mentalement. Evidemment, Edward n'était pas en cours, puisqu'il y avait du soleil, et c'était étrange d'être seule à l'université, sachant que je n'allais pas le croiser au détour d'un bâtiment. La routine était brisée aujourd'hui…Et je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas convaincue. Je n'avais jamais prétendu avoir de l'instinct, mais cette fois, en montant dans ma toute nouvelle voiture, je sus que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui se tramait.

J'accélérai à peine sortie du parking du campus, et m'éloignai vers chez moi avec l'estomac au bord des lèvres. J'inspirai lentement, me concentrant sur ma conduite, tentant de me persuader que rien n'était arrivé.

Mais en passant la porte, ma tentative de persuasion tomba à l'eau et mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine.

« Esme ? »M'inquiétai-je en avançant jusque dans le salon.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bella, comme je suis contente de te voir »Me salua-t-elle en se levant, venant m'embrasser. Je répondis à son étreinte, et attendis une explication à sa présence. Comme rien ne venait, je demandai

« Il y a un souci ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y en ait un ? »Fit-elle, innocente.

« C'est pas génial ça ? On va aller faire les boutiques ! »S'enthousiasma Alice en passant un bras sous le mien.

Je lui lançai un regard noir en me dégageant.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Esme, seulement, ça m'étonne que tu aies traversé le pays pour venir faire les boutiques »

Alice et elle échangèrent un coup d'œil, et mon estomac se contracta encore plus.

« Calme-toi, Bella. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter »Recommanda Jasper en entrant dans la pièce, m'envoyant une onde de paix. Je combattis ce calme, et me tournai vers lui.

« Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas m'inquiéter ? Je rentre, Esme est là, et Edward n'est pas venu me voir ! »A peine avais-je dit cela que je paniquais, ce n'était pas normal…Il venait toujours m'accueillir. La routine était vraiment remise en question. « Edward… »

« Ne va rien imaginer, ma chérie. Edward est avec Carlisle pour quelques jours »Me réconforta Esme d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi ? »Cette fois, la panique était dans tout mon corps. Je fermai les yeux, et les rouvris brusquement. « Quelqu'un va m'expliquer, ou je dois vous tirer les vers du nez ? »C'était la colère qui s'insinuait en moi.

Pourquoi Edward était-il encore parti ? Et pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit ? Même un simple message m'aurait aidée à mieux vivre ce départ !

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle devait savoir »Commença Rose en nous rejoignant. Je me tournai vers elle avec espoir. De toute la famille, elle était celle qui comprenait le mieux mes réactions, elle devait me dire ce qui se passait.

« Rosalie »Prévint Alice, et je lui lançai un regard blessé. Pourquoi ne me disait-elle rien ? « Bella, ce n'est pas compliqué, Edward a des choses à régler avec Carlisle. Ils reviennent très vite, c'est promis »Continua-t-elle en approchant.

« Arrête »Exigeai-je en grimaçant. « Tu pourrais au moins faire en sorte d'inventer une bonne excuse ! »

Je me détournai d'eux avec impatience. Je devais me retrouver seule pour me calmer, et analyser la situation avec détachement.

« Bella »Appela Emmett au moment où j'arrivais devant la porte de son appartement. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai sans le voir. Il semblait mal à l'aise. « Ne nous en veux pas, on manque de pratique, c'est tout »

« Et la vérité ne me tuerait pas, Emmett »Répondis-je en sentant ma voix trembler. Malgré son air de comique, il était celui sur lequel je comptais pour remplir le rôle de grand frère.

« Peut-être pas…Mais, tu sais, ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort »Sourit-il, et malheureusement, c'était communicatif parce que je sentis que j'esquissais un sourire. « Tout ça nous paraitra bientôt comme une nouvelle étape dans la vie en communauté »Dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et détournai le regard. Son attention était ce dont j'avais besoin, mais ça n'empêchait pas que j'étais encore en colère d'être mise à l'écart ainsi. Je levai les yeux sur lui, et ouvris la bouche

« Où est-il ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire, Bells »Il paraissait gêné d'avoir à me répondre ça, et je me forçai à ne pas m'énerver contre lui en inspirant à fond.

Je ne répondis plus, et montai jusque dans mon appartement, au troisième étage de cet hôtel particulier qui m'avait paru une si bonne idée…

****

Le silence était étouffant.

En entrant dans l'appartement, l'air sembla me manquer. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et y restai appuyée, le regard dans le vide. Je tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et dans mes sentiments. J'avais envie à la fois de me battre et d'aller dormir pour oublier.

De quel droit me privait-on d'informations concernant mon petit-ami ?

Et puis, pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ?

Que me cachait-on ?

« Raaah ! »M'agaçai-je en jetant mon sac sur les marches menant à la chambre.

J'allai dans le dressing, et dénichai un jogging et un t-shirt. J'enfilai le tout, relevai mes cheveux, et mis une paire de baskets avant d'attraper mon I-pod.

Je passai devant le salon au rez-de-chaussée sans y regarder, et partis en direction de la forêt à quelques mètres de là. Je ne savais pas ce que j'écoutais comme musique, je savais juste que ça rythmait mes pas entre les branches à terre et les feuilles mortes.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel regain d'énergie, alors j'en profitai. J'avançai sans faire attention à ma direction. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de courir, de bouger pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans les questions et inquiétudes.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à penser pour le moment.

Mais bien sur, mon esprit n'était pas tout à fait unanime quant à la marche à suivre. Une partie de mon cerveau s'évertuait à fuir la réalité, alors que l'autre libérait toute la colère et la frustration que je ressentais.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'écarter ainsi.

Ils avaient dit que j'étais de leur famille, mais dès le premier pépin, ils me remerciaient gentiment et ne voulaient pas de moi dans la confidence.

'Ils veulent te protéger' Les défendit la petite voix dans ma tête. Et je savais que c'était surement une de leurs excuses, mais tout de même.

J'accélérai encore en sentant que j'étais sur une côte, et l'effort que je fournis me permit de mettre un instant mes pensées de côté. Et je me concentrai donc sur le bien-être qui m'emplissait en courant.

Mais ce fut éphémère.

Mes pensées refirent violemment surface dans mon cerveau, me remémorant les moments que j'avais passés avec ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. Ces derniers temps, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, les plaisanteries fusaient dans tout l'hôtel. Et la veille, avec Edward, tout avait été parfait une fois que nous nous étions expliqués…

Je m'arrêtai brusquement.

Bien sur ! Sa réaction, à mon retour des cours, avait été le précurseur de son départ.

« Ce que je peux être bête »Dis-je à voix haute en tapant dans une branche morte à mon pied. J'avais senti que quelque chose clochait, et je m'étais laissée endormir par ses diversions…

Je retirai les écouteurs de mes oreilles, et m'assis à même le sol, maugréant contre moi-même et contre ces vampires qui me servaient de famille et d'amis.

Au bout d'un moment, je revins à la réalité et vis que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps. Je soupirai, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être apaisée.

Je me relevai, remis mon I-Pod en marche, et repartis vers la maison. Au détour d'un arbre, je vis Emmett et Rose se caler sur mes pas. Je les ignorai, et ils ne cherchèrent pas à me parler.

Quand nous parvînmes à la porte, ils me laissèrent monter seule jusqu'à mon appartement, mais il me semblait sentir leurs regards sur mon dos.

Arrivée à ma porte, je la claquai d'agacement, et filai à la douche.

L'eau chaude sur mon corps relâcha mes nerfs, et je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Je ne les retins pas. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Edward à me quitter sans un mot ?

Après la colère du début, je n'avais plus en moi que des questions pleines de désespoir.

Si j'avais fait quelque chose différemment, en serais-je là ?

Je m'assis dans la douche, le jet d'eau chaude frappant toujours mes épaules secouées de sanglots.

****

_6jours plus tard,_

**ROSALIE POV**

En cette fin septembre, la pluie tombait drue sur nos épaules alors que nous sortions des cours. Emmett et moi avions pris les mêmes enseignements d'ingénierie, et même si c'était pour faire comme tout le monde que nous allions à l'université, c'était pour une fois, des cours intéressants. Emmett prit ma main dans la sienne, et nous courûmes, à vitesse plus vampirique qu'humaine jusqu'à ma voiture.

A côté, c'était celle de Bella. Et mon souffle se coupa quand je vis que Bella était au volant, immobile. Je me concentrai sur elle, et entendis son cœur qui battait. Je savais que c'était une vérification qui aurait pu passer pour inutile aux yeux des autres, mais je savais aussi que Bella n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ses activités. Depuis le départ d'Edward avec Carlisle, Bella avait connu plusieurs phases de violences et d'abattements. Cette dernière étant la plus fréquente.

Emmett frappa doucement à la vitre de celle que nous considérions comme une petite sœur, et nous la vîmes sursauter. Son regard sembla s'allumer une seconde avant qu'elle ne réalise que c'était nous.

Que ce n'était que nous.

Je plaquai un sourire enjoué sur mon visage, mais Bella ne sembla pas le voir. Elle nous fit signe qu'on se retrouvait à la maison, et démarra sa voiture.

Emmett la regarda partir, et je sentis la tension qu'il y avait en lui, la même que celle que je ressentais. Je posai une main rassurante sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes, puis m'ouvrit ma portière. Il s'installa au volant, et en moins de deux, nous étions sur la route de notre maison.

Je profitai des quelques minutes utiles à notre retour pour étudier à nouveau la situation. Une situation qui n'était pas bien brillante. D'abord, parce que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de Carlisle et Edward, ensuite, parce que le silence était devenu règle d'or dans la famille. Alors que nous avions l'habitude de rire, de raconter des anecdotes, à présent, nous évoluions selon Bella. Aucun de nous ne savait comment agir envers elle. Bella faisait en sorte d'être seule la plupart du temps, et quand elle devait faire face aux appels de ses parents, ou même rencontrer ses camarades de cours, elle affichait un air désinvolte qui trahissait encore plus à nos yeux sa détresse.

J'avais essayé de lui parler, mais elle avait affirmé qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

Alice et Esme avaient tenté de la faire sortir, mais Bella les ignorait.

Nous savions qu'elle était en colère parce que nous ne lui disions rien au sujet d'Edward, ni de son départ, et nous savions qu'elle préférait être seule plutôt que de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Mais nous ne pouvions pas la laisser s'enfermer et disparaître comme ça avait été le cas, un an plus tôt à Phoenix.

Je soupirai, et sentis qu'Emmett posait une main sur ma jambe. Je croisai son regard un instant, puis un mouvement attira mon attention. Sans regarder, je savais que c'était Bella qui allait faire un jogging. Elle avait repris l'habitude. A chaque fin de journée, elle partait courir une heure ou deux, et à chaque fois, Emmett et moi la suivions à bonne distance pour la protéger au cas où…

« Si tu préfères rester à la maison... »Commença Emmett, et je secouai la tête. Suivre Bella, la voir vivre pendant son jogging était un moyen d'oublier l'air fermé qu'elle arborait tout le temps. « D'accord »  
Il gara la voiture, et je l'attendis. Nous remontâmes rapidement chez nous, ça me permit de changer de chaussures, et nous repartîmes sur la trace de Bella. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de la trouver, nous avions fini depuis ces mois à la côtoyer, par connaitre son odeur par cœur. Quand nous fûmes suffisamment proches, nous ralentîmes, et Emmett reprit ma main dans la sienne. J'entrelaçai nos doigts comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, et il serra ses doigts autour des miens, en signe de soutien.  
Nous marchâmes en silence, sur le chemin que nous connaissions à force de suivre Bella, elle empruntait toujours le même itinéraire...  
« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Rose » La voix d'Emmett me surprit, tellement j'étais habituée au silence. Je tournai la tête vers lui, je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec lui.  
« Elle refuse qu'on l'approche, Em... »  
« Oui, et elle déprime, et on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça »Asséna-t-il.  
« Tu as une idée? »  
« On devrait la stimuler, la forcer à continuer à vivre et à rire...Edward va nous tuer s'il la voit comme ça à son retour »  
« Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Em »Lui rappelai-je et, à en juger par le regard qu'il me lança, j'avais mal interprété ses propos. « D'accord, il va être furieux...d'accord, on doit la stimuler, tu as une idée? »  
« Non, pas encore »

Mais à son ton, je savais qu'il y réfléchissait.

Bella s'assit, comme à son habitude, au pied du même arbre. Cette fois, je me rendis compte qu'elle touchait sans cesse la broche de la famille qu'Edward lui avait donnée un mois plus tôt. Je restai le regard fixé sur elle, son regard était dans le vide, elle semblait jouer avec les bandes qui cachaient ses poignets, et un peu inopinément, je me demandais si Edward les avait déjà vus...Avait-elle partagé ça avec lui?  
« Vous allez rester à m'observer encore longtemps? »Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Et je savais qu'elle ne nous voyait pas, en revanche, elle savait qu'on la suivait.  
« Le temps que tu resteras aussi hermétique »Répondit Emmett en faisant un pas vers elle. Elle se tourna vers nous, et leva les yeux au ciel. J'attendis une réponse de sa part, mais apparemment, elle n'en avait pas.  
« Bella, est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose? » Elle ne répondit pas, une fois de plus.  
« Il va falloir que tu te bouges, Bella. Tu crois qu'Edward aimerait te voir ainsi? »  
A la mention de notre frère, Bella nous lança un regard blessé et furieux à la fois.  
« De toute façon, a-t-il jamais été intéressé par mon sort? »Fit-elle, hargneuse.  
« Alors, là, jeune demoiselle, ça suffit! Tu ne peux pas penser ça réellement. Edward t'aime non de non! Tu crois que tu porterais cet emblème au poignet si c'était pas le cas? Tu crois que tu serais ici, avec nous, si ça n'avait pas été le cas? Tu crois qu'on veillerait sur toi comme sur notre sœur de sang, si ça n'avait pas été le cas? »Sa voix craquait au même titre que la lèvre inférieure de Bella se mettait à trembler.  
Alors, je vis Emmett tomber près de Bella. Elle le regarda, d'abord comme quelque chose d'étrange, puis elle détourna la tête. Mais je vis l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras d'Emmett.  
Personne ne bougea pendant un moment, puis, je les rejoignis, je m'assis aux côtés de Bella. Elle était entourée par nos deux corps, représentants de la famille Cullen dont elle faisait partie depuis le premier jour où elle avait rencontré Edward.

Encore un temps indéfini passa avant que le froid ne fasse frissonner Bella. Elle esquivait à peine un premier geste pour se lever que nous l'attendions déjà, à un pas d'elle. Elle soutint une seconde notre regard puis elle reprit son chemin en direction de la maison.  
« Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien » Dit Emmett, et je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. Même si la manière dont nous avions obtenu ça était dure à encaisser pour Bella.

« J_e ne vois rien de précis, je ne sais pas quand ils reviennent »_ l'inquiétude était palpable dans la voix d'Alice, Emmett et moi nous regardâmes, appréhendant le moment où Bella allait rentrer dans la maison. Il serait impossible qu'elle ne remarque pas la détresse chez notre sœur.  
Comme nous le pensions, Bella se dirigea droit vers Alice quand elle la vit assise, le regard dans le vide.  
« Que se passe-t-il? »Demanda-t-elle, un regain de vie montant en elle.  
Jazz la regarda comme s'il évaluait la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Bella resta immobile, un air de défi dans les yeux. J'allais intervenir pour qu'on parle devant elle de ce qui se passait, on lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût, quand jasper expliqua  
« Alice a des visions contradictoires concernant le retour d'Edward »  
Et sans prévenir, comme une bombe qui aurait explosé à nos côtés sans qu'on s'en rende compte, Bella fondit en larmes, glissant au sol comme si ses jambes refusaient de la porter dorénavant.

**CARLISLE POV  
**Je regardai mon fils, allongé sur ce lit, depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

J'avais beau avoir appris la patience dans mon métier de médecin, voir mon fils souffrir m'empêchait d'être aussi posé que j'en avais l'habitude.  
Les deux frères dont les morsures permettaient de redevenir humain nous avaient bien trouvé, comme David nous l'avait dit presqu'une semaine plus tôt. Ils nous avaient conduits dans un repère dans la glace, ils avaient étudié le comportement d'Edward alors qu'ils nous faisaient patienter dans un espace de la caverne. Et puis, ils étaient venus demander qu'on reconnaisse qu'on avait une dette envers eux

« Au cas où »Avait souri l'un d'eux, mais rien ne nous aurait fait repartir, nous avions trop avancé sur cette voie.  
Alors, ils avaient demandé à Edward de s'immobiliser, ce qu'il avait fait. Ils lui avaient sauté dessus avec plaisir, et j'avais vu mon fils lutter pour ne pas laisser son instinct de survie prendre le dessus. Ils étaient tombés au sol, les deux frères se donnant à coeur joie dans les morsures qu'ils lui infligeaient. Alors qu'ils recommençaient une nouvelle série de morsures, Edward semblait s'être comme évanoui, et j'avais été prêt à les arrêter. Mais l'un d'eux s'était relevé, et m'avait fait comprendre de ne pas bouger.

Les poings serrés, j'avais tenté de me souvenir des rires d'Edward, pour oublier les râles qu'il laissait échapper à travers son inconscience.  
Et puis, les deux frères s'étaient relevés, s'essuyant la bouche.  
« Désolé, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu à se battre, et encore moins à mordre...On s'est un peu laissé aller »Avait avoué l'un d'eux. Mais je savais qu'ils ne regrettaient pas.

Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un jeu.  
Alors, je les avais ignorés et étais allé vers Edward. Les doigts serrés autour d'une de ses mains, j'avais passé une main sur son front.  
« Tu m'entends, Edward? Je suis là, ça va aller »  
« On vous raccompagne »Avait affirmé l'un d'eux, et je les avais regardés avec surprise.  
« Il est trop mal en point, on ne peut pas le bouger »  
« Et vous comptez attendre ici qu'il se réveille? »Avait-il ironisé  
« S'il se réveille »Avait ricané l'autre.  
J'avais serré les poings, mais n'avais pu qu'acquiescer.

Je passais alors mon temps dans une maison d'hôtes à plusieurs miles de là, voyant les modifications que subissait Edward: son teint avait pris de la couleur dans les premières heures. Mais derrière ses paupières, je voyais ses yeux rouler, comme s'il tentait d'échapper à quelque chose. Mes doigts sur sa main, j'attendais son réveil, j'attendais la fin de ses douleurs.

NOTE : comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…Et oui, je crois que j'aime bien exploité de nouveaux POV lol

A très vite

bsx


	37. Chapter 37

Un chapitre comme prévu, désolée du retard. Enfin, le voici, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira…Autant vous prévenir que je me suis un peu lâchée à un moment ^^

En premier lieu, un grand merci à ma Beta Demoisel comme toujours

En second temps, bonjour à Mrs. SwanCullen et Imary et CarlieCullen des toutes nouvelles/nouveaux lecteurs. Ravie de voir que ça vous convient et vous convainc.

Enfin, quelques dédicaces :

Darkgaby : tu es content ? tu l'as ton craquage xd

Alinette : je suis sadique, tu n'étais pas au courant ? lool

NaoO : je ferai en sorte d'aller moins vite…Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas en tête de faire encore 50chapitres (demande à Demoisel !XD)

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :_CARLISLE POV Je passais alors mon temps dans une maison d'hôtes à plusieurs miles de là, voyant les modifications que subissait Edward: son teint avait pris de la couleur dans les premières heures. Mais derrière ses paupières, je voyais ses yeux rouler, comme s'il tentait d'échapper à quelque chose. Mes doigts sur sa main, j'attendais son réveil, j'attendais la fin de ses douleurs._

Bonne lecture

**36-Assez !**

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais laissé ces deux frères se jeter sur moi.

Et Dieu sait que ça avait été difficile.

J'avais senti mon instinct et une soif de sang monter en moi pour me défendre contre l'attaque. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui m'avait permis de rester immobile alors que je sentais leurs crocs se planter dans ma chair.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais des images de Bella sous les yeux, et la sensation de la tenir entre mes bras était persuasive. Et ce, même si je savais que je ne l'aurai pas rapidement près de moi.

Mais presqu'immédiatement, tout était devenu flou alors que je sentais le venin circuler dans mes veines. La douleur s'était insufflée en moi une seconde plus tard, et mes lèvres avaient laissé passer un cri de souffrance. Il me semblait même avoir entendu Carlisle s'approcher, et avec, ses pensées : l'affolement et la douleur de me voir ainsi…Je lus en lui combien il aurait aimé être à ma place, pour m'épargner. Je devais lutter contre la douleur pour être capable de veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien.

Mais mon corps et mon esprit ne m'obéissaient plus.

Un moment, j'eus un sursaut de défense. Je devais m'éloigner de ces vampires. Ils prenaient plaisir à me mordre, mais ils n'avaient pas idée de la douleur que cela infligeait. C'était pire que la transformation en vampires parce que mes sens de vampires justement me permettaient de mieux sentir leurs crocs fourrager dans ma chair, d'entendre le déchirement des muscles qu'ils pénétraient…

Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais trouvé la force de serrer les poings, et même de grogner…Il me semblait avoir grogné…Mais je n'étais pas sur, plus rien ne me répondait comme je le voulais.

Et puis, j'avais vu la noirceur, et je l'avais accueillie avec plaisir.

Si je me laissais entraîner dans la nuit, j'allais surement oublier la douleur…

Bien sur, c'était avant de savoir ce que cette nuit allait réellement m'apporter.

Et finalement, je luttai pour en sortir. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? C'était la grande question.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je courais dans tous les sens, ou du moins, j'avais l'impression de courir, parce que mon corps était dur comme de la pierre, raidi et que je n'étais pas sur de ce que je faisais. Pourtant, je savais que si j'arrivais à ne serait-ce que bouger un orteil, j'étais sauvé, parce que Bella serait là pour m'aider à faire le reste. Mais même Bella n'était pas là, au contraire de la douleur qui grossissait en moi.

Une douleur qui prenait différentes formes : et dans l'immédiat, c'était comme si en se remettant en marche, mon système sanguin évacuait la rouille qui s'était posée. Le tout semblait se déplacer dans mes membres et se rejoignait pour un feu de joie dans ma poitrine. En plus, en parlant de poitrine, la mienne était un foyer ardent. Un feu qui était parti de toutes les morsures dont je souffrais, et qui s'était propagé dans tout mon corps pour s'arrêter dans mon torse.

Là, maintenant, je ne voulais plus que m'arracher cette pierre incandescente du corps…

Pourquoi ne le faisait-on pas ?

Je cherchai à me concentrer sur autre chose, mais je ne trouvais rien sur quoi m'appuyer. Je paraissais perdu dans la noirceur, plus capable de quoi que ce soit…Même pas échapper à cette douleur.

Et puis, tout sembla se passer dans ma poitrine. D'un seul coup, un violent coup retentit dans tout mon corps, et quelque chose sembla tenter de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il s'agissait de mon cœur. Mon cœur mort depuis près de cent ans qui se remettait à battre. Alors, pour un instant, je ne ressentis plus rien que la joie. J'avais réussi, je redevenais humain…

Mais c'était sans compter que je n'avais pas fini de souffrir. Une fois mon cœur battant à nouveau, je ressentis un second puissant coup qui entraina mon sang encore plus vite dans mes veines. L'accélération de ma circulation sanguine faisait penser à du papier de verre que quelqu'un s'amusait à gratter sur la partie interne de ma peau. Je me serais arraché la peau si j'avais pu rassembler assez de forces pour le faire.

Sans savoir comment, je sus que cela s'apaisait, et de nouvelles sensations se créèrent dans mon corps. J'avais froid. Dans la nuit qui m'entourait, j'aurais dit que quelque chose de léger mais chaud tombait sur moi, et alors, je ne frissonnais plus. Une partie de mon cerveau put analyser ce qui se passait.

Je savais, je ne savais pas comment je pouvais savoir ça, mais c'était le cas, que mon sang et mon cœur reprenaient leurs rôles. A force de les sentir faire en moi, je m'habituais à ça, et la douleur devenait tolérable. De même, mon corps se réchauffait, et la neige des environs était la raison pour laquelle je frissonnais. Je comprenais mieux.

Mais les autres douleurs étaient toujours là.

Il y avait le feu toujours aussi fort qui ralentissait sa course sur certaines parties de mon corps, comme pour s'y acharner, comme si quelqu'un passait des torches sur mon corps blessé.

Et après le feu, il y avait les organes qui se remettaient en fonction. Je les sentais grâce à mes sens développés de vampires. Ils reprenaient vie. Et c'était presque plus douloureux que l'incendie parce que ça faisait réagir tout mon être, et remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale comme un frisson.

J'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à serrer les mâchoires sur des cris d'agonie.

Enfin, enfin, malgré la persistance de quelques douleurs, je réussis à me concentrer. Je savais que je devais quitter cette nuit. J'y étais depuis trop longtemps…Me semblait-il…Avec panique, je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée du laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que les jumeaux m'avaient mordu…Il ne devait pas s'être passé plus de quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas souffrir depuis plus longtemps…C'était humainement impossible…

Mais, je ne pus y réfléchir plus parce que je souffrais à présent de craquements. Je sentais mes os bouger. Je relevai le haut de mon torse, renversant la tête en arrière, ou du moins, c'était ce que je voulais faire, comme pour étendre mon corps, et oublier la douleur. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Je relâchai ma respiration, et réalisai que l'air que je respirais entrait dans mes poumons. La brûlure qui se produisit m'incita à vouloir m'arracher le torse. Mon corps n'avait plus l'habitude de l'habitude de nécessiter d'air pour fonctionner, et encore moins de le sentir entrer dans mes poumons et dans mes muscles. C'était devenu un élément étranger, et je mourais d'envie de l'extirper de moi.

La douleur était trop insupportable pour que je recommence l'expérience. Je fermai la bouche et rêvai d'en faire autant avec mon nez.

Bien sur, ça n'arrangea rien, sembla-t-il.

_« Mon dieu ! Edward ! »La voix de Bella. Mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine. Elle était là. Elle allait m'aider…_

_J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, ou du moins je crus le faire. Pourquoi n'y parvenais-je pas ? Je devais lui dire que j'étais là, et que j'avais besoin d'elle…_

_« Edward, pitié, pitié, reviens »_

_Mais je revenais…C'était pour ça que j'étais ici. Pour revenir auprès d'elle pour toujours._

_« Edward Cullen, fais-moi le plaisir d'avaler cet air ! »Ordonna-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur moi._

_« Ca fait trop mal »Me plains-je et elle s'approcha encore. Je souris et tendis la main pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je n'y réussis pas._

_« Je t'en prie…Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour ne pas accepter de respirer… Souviens-toi, c'est un réflexe »Supplia-t-elle._

Alors j'obéis.

L'air pénétra violemment dans mes poumons et l'incendie fut encore plus insupportable.

C'était trop, bien trop.

_« Je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu dois y arriver…J'ai besoin de toi Edward »Demanda Bella, ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, et je reconnus la hauteur sur laquelle nous n'étions pas allés depuis si longtemps…_

_Je réalisai aussi que la douleur passait à présent. Tout était redevenu de purs réflexes : le cœur qui bat, le sang qui coule dans les veines, et l'air dans les poumons…Je souris et je vis Bella en faire autant._

_« Je t'aime, Edward »_

Je sentis alors encore une autre douleur dans ma tête. Le feu avait remonté mon corps et finissait son travail de tortionnaire dans mon crâne, dans ma mâchoire, dans mon esprit. J'aurais aimé secouer la tête, la tenir entre mes mains, et me recroqueviller…

J'aurais aimé ouvrir les yeux, pour ôter ses sensations de brûlure.

J'aurais aimé m'arracher la mâchoire, elle était comme maintenu dans un étau et malaxée.

_« Ca va aller, Edward…Je t'en prie, tiens bon »_

_Bella était à mes côtés à présent, et malgré la douleur, je pus me concentrer assez pour la voir, la tenir._

_Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, et toute la douleur disparut._

_Je relevai les yeux sur elle, en souriant…_

…Je croisai le regard de Carlisle alors que c'était les prunelles de Bella que j'étais persuadé de trouver en face de moi à mon réveil.

« Edward »Sourit-il, soulagé.

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillai avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, la preuve était que j'avais Edward à mes côtés. Je l'avais senti contre moi, près de moi toute la nuit.

Lentement, je me tournai vers l'autre côté du lit, persuadée de le trouver là.

Mais ma main ne rencontra que les draps froids et vides.

Je me redressai d'un bond, et regardai autour de moi, désorientée. Edward avait eu du mal à respirer cette nuit, mais je l'avais aidé, et il s'était réveillé. Et il devait se trouver auprès de moi… N'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, je réalisai que je ne me souvenais pas m'être couchée. Je fermai les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Mon dernier souvenir ? Mon retour de jogging la veille, avec Emmett et Rose. Emmett avait été dur, mais je savais que c'était pour mon bien. En plus, il m'avait redonnée espoir de voir Edward.

Alors comment avais-je fini au lit ? Dans mon appartement ?

Et pourquoi avais-je rêvé qu'Edward était torturé ?

Perdue, je me rallongeai sous ma couette. Et tout me revint.

--------------------

« Alice a des visions contradictoires concernant le retour d'Edward »

C'était la phrase que Jazz avait prononcé, celle qui m'avait explosée en pleine tête. Je me souvins que je n'avais plus senti mes jambes, que tout avait tourné autour de moi. Je m'étais laissée tomber au sol, brisée.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Edward allait revenir, il le devait. N'était-ce pas ce qu'Emmett avait assuré ? N'était-ce pas ce que toute la famille croyait depuis la semaine passée ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais libéré les larmes qui avaient élu domicile dans mes yeux depuis plusieurs jours mais que je refusais de laisser couler. Cette fois, elles s'étaient échappées, et je n'avais rien fait pour les en empêcher. A quoi bon ? L'homme que j'aimais risquait de ne pas revenir, j'avais le droit de pleurer.

J'avais senti des bras autour de mes épaules, je m'y étais réfugiée. Personne ne semblait à l'aise, personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Alors nous étions restés un moment dans le salon, avec cette peur de ne pas revoir Edward et Carlisle.

J'avais espéré que quelqu'un allait m'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient partis, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Quand je repris enfin pied, je relevai la tête vers eux. Et je rencontrai les mêmes sentiments dans leurs yeux que ceux que je ressentais : la peine, la peur et la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Alice ? »Demandai-je et je vis son hésitation.

« Alice »Réclama Rose en me tendant une main. Je lui souris et me redressai. Alors je me rendis compte que c'était Esme qui m'avait prise dans ses bras.

Son visage représentait les angoisses qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je gardai son bras accroché au mien, nécessitant le réconfort qu'elle m'offrait.

« Je ne sais pas dans quel état ils vont rentrer. Et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps…Tout change. Une fois je les vois ici ce week-end, d'autres, ils ne reviennent pas »

Nous eûmes tous un sursaut de panique à ces propos.

« Comment ça, ils ne reviennent pas ? »La voix d'Esme se voulait réconfortante, mais on entendait la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à cette perspective.

Alice resta silencieuse et j'étais persuadée qu'elle parlait avec sa famille, trop bas pour que j'entende. Je sentis une vague de calme en moi, et regardai Jasper dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il minimise mes sentiments.

« Tu devrais le lui dire »Exigea Rose et je me tournai vers Alice, attendant avec impatience qu'elle prenne sa décision.

Elle soupira, puis annonça

« Ils risquent d'être tués »

« Non »Suppliai-je en m'asseyant tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil à deux pas de moi.

« Voyons, on ne tue pas Edward aussi facilement ! »Emmett tenta de paraître enthousiaste, mais personne n'y adhéra.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vois plus souvent leur retour indemne que l'inverse »Assura Alice, et c'était quelque peu réconfortant.

Mais pas assez.

Un autre moment s'était passé dans le silence, où nous cherchions tous le regard des autres pour y trouver du réconfort, une promesse…

--------------------

En émergeant de sous ma couette, je réalisai que la veille j'avais du m'endormir dans le salon, et quelqu'un m'avait portée jusque dans mon lit.

Je m'assis, et passai la main dans mes cheveux, les tirant en arrière.

Tout cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi j'avais rêvé d'Edward de cette manière, et pourquoi ça avait été si réelle…Que vivait-il ?

En me préparant, je réfléchissais toujours à ce que cela voulait dire, mais sans avoir de solution.

Je plaçais la broche des Cullen sur le tissu qu'Alice m'avait confectionnée pour mes poignets quand j'entendis quelqu'un dans l'appartement. Et je sus qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient faire ça : Alice, ou Emmett.

« J'arrive »Informai-je le ou la vampire en passant une brosse dans mes cheveux.

« Dépêche, Bells, on a beaucoup à faire »La voix d'Emmett retentit près de la salle de bain, et je faillis lâcher ma brosse tellement je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre si proche.

En moins de deux j'étais sortie, et le regardai avec étonnement. Ca faisait presque une semaine qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé 'Bells', parce qu'il savait que je n'étais pas d'humeur enjouée. En le voyant, assis sur le pied de mon lit-quel sans gêne, alors !- je ne pus retenir un sourire. Il avait une casquette, la visière sur le côté, et souriait de toutes ses dents.

Evidemment, communicative comme était son humeur, je souris en descendant les quelques marches qui menait à mon salon.

« Bien dormi ? »Demanda-t-il en me suivant, et je m'étonnai toujours de ne pas l'entendre faire du bruit, alors qu'il n'était pas du genre discret avec sa carrure.

« Moyen »Avouai-je, et il se posta devant moi, un air inquisiteur sur le visage. « Tu as prévu quelque chose ? »Je me détournai de son regard mais il ne fut pas dupe, à en juger par le soupir qu'il laissa échapper.

« Ouais, je ferai bien une partie de hand »

« Emmett… »Commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit.

« Bella, je…Il est hors de question que je te laisse te morfondre »Fit-il en se dandinant quelque peu.

Je souris devant l'air gêné qu'il prenait. Après tout, j'avais besoin de me défouler, un match de hand ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

« On retrouve les autres quelque part ? »

« En fait, personne n'est tenté »

« Mais alors ? »

« Ouais, bon, c'est pas un vrai match…Ca serait plutôt un ensemble de passes »

« Je te remercie, Em, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé »

« Rien du tout ! Amène-toi, il y a un peu de marche avant d'arriver au terrain »

Et il sortit de mon appartement, ne se préoccupant pas si je le suivais ou non. J'attrapai un jogging pour remplacer mon jean, puis descendis.

Emmett m'attendait dans le hall, un sac contenant surement des balles, dans la main.

« Fais attention »Conseilla Jasper en indiquant son frère d'un mouvement de la tête. J'hochai la tête, et nous sortîmes.

Emmett faisait attention à prendre un chemin accessible à l'humaine que j'étais, il m'aidait à monter les parois par lesquelles nous étions obligés de passer…En un mot, il était prévenant. Bien sur, j'avais le droit à quelques réflexions idiotes de temps à autres, mais sinon, chacun de nous restait silencieux.

« Voilà »S'extasia-t-il quand nous arrivâmes devant un terrain qui aurait pu être un terrain de rave party. Il posa le sac de balles à ses pieds, et se tourna vers moi « C'est-il pas beau ? Un terrain rien que pour nous »

Je souris en secouant la tête.

« Toi, tu veux te venger de moi ! »Remarquai-je et il se pointa du doigt d'un air faussement blessé.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre »

« Mouais »

« Mais, en effet, tu me dois une revanche. Je te signale que la dernière fois qu'on a joué tu m'as foutu la honte »

« Comment moi, une petite humaine de rien du tout, ai-je pu oser faire ça ? »Ricanai-je en avançant.

« C'est bien la question que je me pose »Assura-t-il, et je m'arrêtai pour me tourner vers lui.

Il avait une balle dans les mains, et souriait. Mais je commençais à connaître cette famille pour savoir qu'il était quand même inquiet.

« Merci, Em »

« Je t'en prie, Bella. Tu es de la famille, et je commençais vraiment à me morfondre de te voir dans cet état. Alors, hier soir, quand tu as craqué, je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour toi de reprendre des activités en famille »

Il posa un doigt sur ma joue, et me regarda dans les yeux. Il voulait me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je souris et il déclara

« Alors, petite humaine de rien du tout, à nous deux ! »

Il se déplaça de quelques pas, ce qui correspondait quand même à quelques mètres pour moi, et me lança la balle.

« Tu vois les deux plots ? C'est les buts…Et c'est chacun pour soi »Je me tournai vers les plots en question, me rendant compte qu'ils étaient à l'endroit où nous avions laissé le sac.

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne quand je t'aurai mis ta pâtée ? »Demandai-je en commençant à jouer avec la balle, la faisant rebondir au sol.

« Hum…C'est vrai qu'il faut une motivation…Disons que je m'inclinerai devant toi si tu réussis au bout de…Deux heures à me battre »

Parce qu'il croyait qu'en deux heures je n'allais pas tenir la route ? J'acquiesçai un sourire aux lèvres

« T'es cuit, Em…Et puis, tu le feras devant tout le monde, hein ? »

« Si tu veux ! Mais, quand j'aurai gagné, tu n'auras plus le droit de rester seule »Je souris, je n'y perdais pas de toute façon.

Alors, je me dirigeai sans prévenir vers les buts improvisés.

« Hey ! »S'écria Emmett derrière moi.

Mais bien sur, il intercepta la balle avant que je puisse réagir et marqua le premier point.

« Un ! Zéro ! »Applaudit-il, et je secouai la tête, amusée.

Après tout, j'avais besoin de ça. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais plus rester ainsi, je devais remonter la tête hors de l'eau. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'allais revoir Edward, et donc je ne pouvais pas me renfermer sur moi-même, et avoir à recommencer avec lui tout ce que j'avais déjà fait.

Je me reconcentrai sur le jeu, Emmett marquant un autre point.

Alors, je décidai de prendre les choses en main, et jouai avec lui. J'avais la balle, et je fis tout pour la garder un maximum de temps. Alors que je tournai sur moi-même, je le vis du coin de l'œil qui se dirigeait sur mon côté. Je partis à l'opposé, et en trois pas parvins aux buts. Je marquai un premier point sous son regard outré.

« Deux-Un »Souris-je, fière de moi.

Bien sur, je savais que si j'avais réussi à faire ça, c'était parce qu'Emmett n'utilisait pas entièrement sa force de vampire, me laissant une chance de mener le jeu un peu, et non pas le subir.

« Tu vas voir si tu feras encore la maligne longtemps »Menaça-t-il en prenant la balle, et s'éloignant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, vers le milieu du terrain.

Je le suivis en souriant, et compris sa manœuvre rapidement. Il m'éloignait un maximum des buts, de façon que même en y mettant toute ma volonté, je ne risquais pas d'atteindre les buts sans qu'il ait pu réagir. Je souris, et m'arrêtai à une distance raisonnable.

« Tu fuis petite humaine ? »Ironisa-t-il, et je me contentai de croiser les bras, le narguant.

Alors, il fit quelques acrobaties avec la balle, et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant ses pitreries. Et puis, soudain, il se dirigea comme un boulet de canon vers les buts. J'eus à peine le temps de me mettre sur son chemin, de viser la balle, et de frapper dedans. La force de la douleur que je ressentis me surprit, mais j'avais la balle, et c'était ce que je voulais. Je souris en voyant l'air incrédule inscrit sur son visage, et me tournai vers les buts. Je ne pus les atteindre. J'étais ceinturée par deux bras puissants qui me soulevèrent de terre. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, inquiet.

« Attends un peu »

Tout en me tenant d'un bras ferme, il tentait de me reprendre la balle.

« Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit correcte, monsieur-le-vampire-qui-ne-ferait-pas-peur-à-une-mouche »Réussis-je à rire en serrant la balle le plus contre moi, occultant l'effort inutile de mon coeur.

« Ah ouais ? Tu le prends comme ça ? »

Il me relâcha soudainement, me retourna pour que je le voie et planta son regard dans le mien en grondant férocement.

En le voyant ainsi, je ne pus retenir des frissons apeurés, et sentis mes épaules se vouter.

« Ok, ok »Fis-je d'une petite voix totalement effrayée. Et malgré moi, des images de mon passé refirent surface à la limite de ma conscience.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer à ce point, Bells »S'excusa-t-il alors que je me sentais pâlir.

« Hum, hum »Tentai-je de sourire.

Emmett retira ses mains de mes épaules, et me laissa reprendre mon souffle. Quand je ne sentis plus les frissons dans mon dos, je le regardai dans les yeux

« Désolée. Ca faisait longtemps… »

« Ouais, et puis, t'es habituée à ce qu'on joue, et à ce qu'on rit…Pas à nous entendre gronder…Pardonne-moi »

« Ce n'est rien »

Il sembla hésiter quant à la marche à suivre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête d'être lui-même sous prétexte que son côté vampire m'effrayait et me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je pris la décision avant lui

« Il doit me rester quelques minutes pour te foutre ta raclée »

Et juste comme ça, le malaise passa.

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Mais je vis, au cours des dernières minutes, qu'Emmett ne mettait pas autant d'entrain à se laisser aller. Il semblait faire encore plus attention à ses mouvements et à ce qu'il disait.

« Huit-Six »Déclara-t-il à la fin du temps qu'il nous avait donné.

Et je le vis gonfler la poitrine.

« Ok, ok. Tu as gagné »

« Et sans tricher ! »Fit-il avec assurance. Je m'étouffai à ses propos et il leva les yeux au ciel « Oh ça va ! T'es pas mieux ! »Il me pointa du doigt alors qu'il remballait son sac sur son épaule.  
« Moi ? Mais je suis une pauvre humaine innocente »Je battis des paupières comme pour étayer mes propos et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous, sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

****

La bonne humeur fut d'ailleurs ce qui caractérisa ma journée.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, en une journée, j'avais réussi à reprendre ma vie comme avant…A rire avec ma famille, à râler contre les envies surréalistes d'Alice dans un magasin de vêtements…Je m'étais retrouvée telle que j'avais l'habitude d'être depuis que je connaissais les Cullen.

Ou plutôt, depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice Cullen !

J'étais dans une énième cabine d'essayage de ce magasin aux prix exorbitants, et Alice, ma meilleure amie, avait décidé que je devais trouver une tenue particulière pour un événement particulier qu'elle avait refusé de nommer.

« Alice !! »M'écriai-je en voyant la longueur, ou l'absence de longueur de cette robe bustier. Elle était jolie, je ne disais pas, mais c'était absolument immettable.

« Oh ! Bella ! »S'extasia-t-elle en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine.

« Si tu me dis que c'est ce que tu as vu, je t'égorge ! »Prévins-je en la pointant du doigt.

Elle se contenta de me sourire. Bon d'accord, ma menace ne valait rien, mais elle pouvait au moins faire semblant de me prendre au sérieux. Je rebaissai les mains le long de mon corps, cherchant vainement à étendre la robe.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Tu es absolument superbe »Assura-t-elle en me tirant hors de la cabine, surement avait-elle peur que je la retire sous ses yeux. D'ailleurs, j'en rêvais. J'y mettrais toute mon énergie, et je tirerais comme une dingue sur le tissu, quitte à le déformer…Juste pour le plaisir de voir Alice perdre ses moyens, parce qu'on savait tous son amour pour les vêtements…

Alors que j'imaginais des manières de rendre Alice dingue, elle me faisait tourner et retourner devant un grand miroir, en vantant ci et ça de cette robe.

« Non, finalement, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche »Décréta-t-elle en se détournant de la vendeuse qui se croyait meilleure conseillère.

« Alors, on y va ? »Espérai-je, et je crus recevoir une balle en plein cœur en voyant les yeux meurtriers d'Alice. « Non, peut-être pas tout de suite, tu as raison »Maugréai-je en retournant dans la cabine.

Une seconde après, une main me tendit une jupe et un chemisier. J'avouai que je préférais ça à une robe. J'enfilai le tout, et souris devant le nouveau choix. La souple jupe noire arrivait au genou, et le chemisier bleu nuit dessinait doucement ma poitrine. J'hochai la tête au moment où Alice ouvrait le rideau.

Elle resta muette un instant, à tel point que je pensais que j'allais devoir la secouer.

« Bella… »Elle releva les yeux sur moi, et je me rendis compte qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision. Elle sourit et vint se jeter dans mes bras. « Oh ! Bella ! Oh Bella !! »

Puis elle s'écarta et me signifia de ne pas me changer. Donc je gardais ces vêtements sur le dos ?

Qu'avait-elle vu ?

Je sortis à sa suite, et vis qu'elle me tendait une paire d'escarpins noirs.

« Alice, que se passe-t-il ? »

« On doit rentrer…On emmène tout ça »Dit-elle à la vendeuse qui acquiesça et alla faire les paquets.

« Alice, tu es malade ! »

« Viens »Exigea-t-elle en me prenant la main.

Et en moins de quelques minutes, on avait trouvé Jasper, Emmett et Rose dans un concessionnaire de voitures. Rose parlait mécanique, et Emmett et Jazz reluquaient les femmes qui passaient avec leurs maris.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda Jasper en se tournant vers nous.

« Alors là ! Demande-lui »Répondis-je alors qu'Alice me lâchait enfin les mains.

« Ok, on y va »Répondit-il à Alice, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvaient-ils pas parler normalement, à un niveau sonore qui était accessible aux humains ?

Je vis le regard ennuyé de Rose, et le clin d'œil d'Emmett. Cette fois, c'était sur, il se tramait quelque chose.

« Alice »Appelai-je alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la sortie, me laissant derrière. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, les sourcils levés. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe »Suppliai-je, elle dansa jusqu'à moi en souriant

« Fais-moi confiance, Bella. Tu préfères que je ne dise rien »

« Mais… »

Elle ne me répondit pas, et je les suivis, suspicieuse.

Peu après, on était en route pour chez nous. Alice était toujours aussi surexcitée, et refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit. Alors, je posais les questions qui me brulaient la langue, dans ma tête.

Que pouvait-elle avoir vu de si urgent qui m'avait empêché de me changer ? J'étais bien dans cette tenue, mais j'aurais aimé rentrer à la maison avec mon jean et mon vieux t-shirt sur le dos, au moins, je n'aurais pas eu l'impression qu'Alice jouait à la poupée avec moi…

Enfin, Alice ralentit pour pouvoir se garer devant la maison et je vis les voitures. Il y avait celle de Rose qui était déjà garée. Et comme je ne les avais pas vus devant nous quand Alice nous ramenait, ça voulait dire que Rose avait roulé encore plus vite que d'habitude pour nous devancer.

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir de la portière, et je tournai les yeux vers Alice. Elle souriait.

C'était bien la voiture de Carlisle, celle qui était garée un peu plus loin. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, alors que je sortais en courant presque de la Porsche d'Alice.

Je ne savais pas si elle me suivait, et je n'en avais rien à faire.

Carlisle était de retour, donc IL était de retour.

Sans même y penser, j'étais déjà dans le salon, tous me regardaient en souriant, mais mes yeux furent attirés par les siens. Il souriait, mais je voyais qu'il était un peu tendu. Je fis un pas, incapable de parler. Il était là. Depuis le temps que je l'attendais, je l'avais enfin à nouveau devant moi, et je pouvais enfin sentir ses bras autour de moi.

« Edward »Fis-je, la voix enrouée d'émotions.

NOTE : et voilà, encore désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster, mais bon, ça a été dur dur ces derniers jours…Et encore, je ne suis pas sur de poster dimanche (ok, je vais me faire lyncher, je dois être sado,lol)…Mais bon, je ferai de mon mieux, quitte à ce que ça soit tard.

En tout cas, comme toujours j'attends vos avis et conseils.

bsx


	38. Chapter 38

Tadam ! Et bien oui, finalement, j'ai eu le temps de me poser devant mon ordi pour écrire, du coup je ne vous laisse plus en attente.

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma Beta Demoisel, d'ailleurs je prépare ta prochaine lecture dans la minute qui suivra ce post ^^

Alicecullen4ever : ma chère, j'espère que ce meilleur te convient ;) comme aux autres qui l'ont demandé bien sur ! D'ailleurs, je remercie NaoO pour ses précieux conseils…Tu risques de retrouver certaines choses, mais bon, tu le savais

Aliasgwen : il se peut en effet qu'Emmett soit le frère que l'on souhaite toutes…Ou du moins, dans certaines conditions XD

Et bien sur, merci à tout le monde, et bienvenu aux nouveaux.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Sans même y penser, j'étais déjà dans le salon, tous me regardaient en souriant, mais mes yeux furent attirés par les siens. Il souriait, mais je voyais qu'il était un peu tendu. Je fis un pas, incapable de parler. Il était là. Depuis le temps que je l'attendais, je l'avais enfin à nouveau devant moi, et je pouvais enfin sentir ses bras autour de moi._

_« Edward »Fis-je, la voix enrouée d'émotions._

Bonne lecture

**37-Humain**

« Edward »Répétai-je en faisant encore un pas vers lui.

Il était là !

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. La sensation était agréable, et tellement attendue que je mis une seconde avant de réaliser le changement.

Je relevai la tête, et le regardai dans les yeux. Et là aussi, il y avait du changement.

Il n'était plus aussi froid que dans mon souvenir. Il semblait plus chaud….Et ses yeux n'étaient plus dorés, mais d'un vert intense.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Que pouvais-je dire ?

Mon geste parut être le signal que tous attendaient pour s'approcher d'Edward.

Alice lui sauta au cou, et il l'enlaça en souriant, ses yeux toujours sur moi.

« Edward ! Tu es superbe ! »Assura Alice en le regardant, puis elle s'arrêta. Elle me regarda, puis se tourna vers Carlisle. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis le saluer avec autant d'enthousiasme que pour son frère, mais je ne m'y intéressais pas. Il y avait aussi Esme qui approchait de Carlisle, et Rose et Emmett qui l'interrogeaient sur les jours précédents. Tout n'était à mes oreilles qu'un brouhaha que j'occultais pour mieux m'intéresser à Edward.

Il sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Il fit un pas en arrière, et me laissa l'observer à ma guise.

Je gardai tout de même ses mains dans les miennes, j'avais trop peur qu'il s'évapore. Doucement, mon regard glissa sur lui, en même temps que j'enregistrais les transformations. En plus de sa chaleur et de ses yeux, je remarquai que sa peau était moins pâle qu'auparavant…

'Auparavant quoi ?' S'impatienta ma petite voix, et je la fis taire le temps de tout noter.

Je vis qu'il avait toujours l'air de sortir d'un magasine de mode, mais il semblait bien plus accessible, moins froid que les autres autour de lui. Il était vivant…Au contraire des autres membres de sa famille qui parlaient toujours comme si rien ne se passait entre Edward et moi. Et je les en remerciais. J'avais besoin de temps pour assimiler la réalité de ce que j'avais sous les yeux...Et surtout, pour mettre un nom sur ce que j'avais devant moi.

Parce que c'était Edward, je le savais. Je reconnaissais ses traits, son sourire, mais il était différent, et mon esprit avait du mal à l'intégrer.

« Edward… » Murmurai-je à nouveau, et il sourit en posant ma main sur son torse.

J'haussai un sourcil, puis, je compris.

Je sentais ce qu'il voulait.

Son cœur battait. Puissant, vigoureux, vivant.

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue alors que je demandais

« Comment ? Quand ? »Je réalisai que j'avais trente-six questions à poser, mais aucune n'était vraiment importante dans l'immédiat. Je repris mon souffle, et le regardai encore dans les yeux « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime »Affirma-t-il en souriant. Et je sus que son sourire craquant qui faisait sans cesse s'arrêter mon cœur était toujours présent, parce que c'était celui que j'avais sous les yeux.

Et je sus aussi que ses paroles seraient celles que j'entendrai toujours comme étant les premières qu'il ne m'ait jamais dites.

Sa voix était rauque par l'émotion, et toujours aussi envoutante.

Avant de fermer les yeux pour éliminer les larmes qui s'y accumulaient je vis que tout le monde nous regardait à nouveau. Il y avait Jasper qui souriait d'un air entendu alors qu'il sentait surement mes sentiments. Il y avait Esme qui tenait fermement la main de Carlisle dans la sienne, et Emmett qui chuchotait à l'oreille de Rose. Je me reconcentrai pleinement sur Edward.

« Tu es fou »Assurai-je en posant une main sur sa joue. La chaleur était étrange quand on était habitué au froid, mais c'était un réconfort de le sentir ainsi.

« Fou de toi »Répondit-il avec ferveur.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et je ne me retins pas.

Je m'approchai et posai les lèvres sur les siennes. Les dernières larmes descendirent sur mes joues, jusque sur nos lèvres, et chacun de nous y goutta. Quand il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, je m'accrochai à sa nuque avec force, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Autour de nous, les applaudissements retentirent, et je me sentis rougir d'avoir agi ainsi devant sa famille. Mais ce qui me fit sourire, ce fut de voir qu'Edward aussi rougissait. Je ricanai une seconde dans son cou, et il posa sa tête dans le mien, ses lèvres sur ma gorge.

Et ça me ramena à une autre question, hautement importante.

« Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? »

« Je voulais que ça soit une surprise »Expliqua-t-il en m'entrainant sur le canapé. Nous nous assîmes, sa famille autour de nous. Ils n'étaient plus que des témoins, nous laissant nous retrouver, même si je voyais l'excitation dans le regard d'Alice, et les moqueries dans l'attitude d'Emmett.

« Mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti en rentrant… »Ma voix craqua au souvenir de la déchirure qui s'était produite.

Il détourna les yeux, et je pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder.

« Ils m'ont dit…Bella, je pensais que ça serait le mieux »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'aurais aimé savoir ? Même venir avec toi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, Bella… »

Je gardai le silence une seconde, le temps d'assimiler.

« Comment est-ce que ça a été possible ? »

« Nous sommes partis à la recherche d'une légende »Expliqua-t-il en regardant Carlisle.

« J'aurais du être auprès de toi »

« C'est un cadeau qu'il a voulu te faire »Intervint Carlisle, et je me tournai vers lui

« Et si je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça ? Je suppose que ça n'a pas été de tout repos…Edward, je n'ai pas mérité un tel sacrifice…Ta famille… »

« Tu es ma famille »M'interrompit-il en serrant mes doigts dans les siens. « Tu es tout ce que je n'espérais plus, Bella. J'ai franchi ce pas pour être sur d'être pour toi, pour nous, tout ce que je pouvais être… »J'allais le couper dans son élan, mais il posa un index sur ma bouche « Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir fait ça…Je ne regretterai jamais d'être humain auprès de toi »

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla, je baissai les yeux sur nos mains jointes, et ne pus retenir un sourire.

Ensemble.

Pour toujours, sans complications.

A cette pensée, j'eus la sensation que mon cœur et mon corps reprenaient vie. J'avais Edward à mes côtés, et c'était pour longtemps. Jamais je n'aurais pu être plus heureuse et vivante.

Je relevai la tête, un sourire aux lèvres

« Je t'aime Edward Cullen »

« J'avais peur que tu ne le lui dises pas ! »Fit Emmett, visiblement soulagé.

« Emmett ! »S'écria Rose en lui tapant sur le bras.

Nous rîmes et je sus que malgré ce sacrifice, rien ne changerait dans cette famille. Nous allions aussi longtemps que possible, tous être ensemble.

Avec l'intervention d'Emmett, le signal fut donné de nous laisser seuls. Aussi je vis plusieurs mains serrer les épaules d'Edward en signe de soutien et de fierté, et plusieurs clins d'œil me furent adressés.

Quand nous fûmes seuls, je secouai la tête, et sentis Edward embrasser mon cou. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je m'écarte, et prenne son visage entre mes mains.

« Si jamais tu me refais ce coup-là de disparaître sans laisser de traces, je ne réponds plus de moi, Edward »

« Tu m'en veux ? »Grimaça-t-il

« Oui. Tu n'aurais jamais du partir comme ça…Et plus que tout, tu n'aurais pas du me laisser ta famille comme babysitteur »Je lui intimai le silence d'un regard alors qu'il voulait intervenir « J'ai cru mourir, Edward. Ne pas savoir ni où tu étais, ni pour quoi. Je refuse que tu crois que parce que je suis humaine, je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi, ou même ne pas supporter une nouvelle comme celle-ci »

« Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir »Murmura-t-il

« Et je suis sur que si ça n'avait pas réussi, tu aurais été déçu, parce que je suis sûr que tu avais l'espoir de revenir tel que tu es à présent »Le contrai-je, et je vis son sourire qui arrêtait mon cœur.

« Je suis doué pour cacher mes sentiments »

« Et moi j'aurais tout de même vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'aurais cru que c'était ma faute… »

« Ca ne sera jamais ta faute »

Je souris devant ses réponses pour me dissuader de me flageller.

« Je ne suis pas une innocente petite humaine, Edward. Je fais moi aussi des erreurs »

Il sembla outré par mes propos, et m'attrapa contre lui, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux

« Tu es la plus parfaite humaine qui puisse exister, Bella. N'en doute pas »

Je souris, et l'embrassai en passant les mains derrière sa nuque.

« Et la parfaite humaine a un parfait petit-ami »Murmurai-je avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à son tour.

Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, et cette fois, je savais qu'il avait lui aussi du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Edward était humain. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il l'avait fait pour moi, et d'un côté je m'en sentais responsable. A cause de moi, la Terre cesserait de le porter un jour ou l'autre. Comment allait-elle survivre ?

Edward passa un doigt le long de ma mâchoire, et posa sa main dans mon cou. Il souriait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« C'est incroyable… »Murmurai-je, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Des yeux verts magnifiques dans lesquels je savais que j'allais me perdre souvent.

« Tu es incroyable »Assura-t-il en venant à nouveau m'embrasser.

Et puis, un bruit inattendu nous fit nous éloigner.

Je vis le regard étonné d'Edward alors que cela se reproduisait.

J'éclatai de rire en définissant l'origine.

« Edward, tu as faim »M'écriai-je en riant toujours, et il posa une main sur son estomac, complètement sous le choc. Comme pour garder une certaine unité dans notre couple, mon estomac gargouilla aussi, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

Nous nous levâmes, entrelaçant nos doigts, et remontâmes dans notre appartement toujours en riant.

En passant devant la porte ouverte de l'appartement de Rose et Emmett, au premier étage, nous les vîmes tous dans le salon et entendîmes les réflexions amusées qu'ils disaient. Je secouai la tête en continuant mon chemin, et nous parvînmes enfin chez nous. Edward ouvrit la porte, et me laissa entrer en première. J'étouffai un autre fou rire en voyant qu'il n'avait pas pour autant perdu ses bonnes manières.

J'avançai jusque dans notre salon et me rendis compte qu'il était resté appuyé à la porte fermée.

« Edward ? »

Alors il posa son regard sur moi, et je lus son amour et sa joie dans ses yeux. Je compris qu'il avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici en tant qu'humain, donc avec des sens moins développés.

« C'était différent dans mon souvenir »Avoua-t-il, et j'haussai un sourcil.

« Je n'ai rien changé »assurai-je et il sourit.

« Je crois que c'est la manière dont je vois les choses à présent qui me fait croire que c'est différent »

Il fit un pas vers moi, j'en fis un vers lui. Et nous nous retrouvâmes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les mains jointes.

« Tu t'habitueras »

« Oui »

Il reporta son regard autour de nous, et j'en profitai pour le regarder encore plus. Ses yeux faisaient plus de mouvements que lorsque qu'il était vampire, ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, et j'eus envie d'y passer la main. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas le faire, je devais le laisser s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition.

Son regard revint sur moi, et il haussa un sourcil en voyant que je mordillais toujours ma lèvre. Il y posa son index, et je souris contre.

« Tu as faim »Lui rappelai-je, et il acquiesça.

J'allai ouvrir le frigo pendant qu'Edward se postait à mes côtés. En réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose, je me tournai vers lui, gênée.

« C'est pas terrible comme premier repas, mais, que dis-tu d'une pizza ? »Proposai-je.

« D'accord, mais demain, on va au restaurant »

« Edward…Tu n'es pas obligé… »

« Bella »Soupira-t-il devant mon hésitation. Il savait pourtant que je n'aimais pas quand il dépensait de l'argent pour moi.

« Tu n'as pas changé »Souris-je, et il acquiesça avec force. « Va pour le restaurant demain »

Nous commandâmes notre pizza, et en l'attendant, Edward m'entraîna sur le canapé. Je m'assis contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, ses mains jointes aux miennes sur mon ventre.

Après un moment de silence, j'osai poser les questions que j'avais encore en tête. Je me tournai de façon à le regarder en face, il baissa les yeux sur moi en souriant.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Humain »Murmura-t-il, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Ca allait vachement m'aider de savoir ça. Il comprit que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse alors il continua « Je suis bien. Je n'ai pas à me concentrer pour ne pas te briser les os en te tenant simplement contre moi »

« Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu n'avais pas à te contenir pour moi ? »Je me redressai, et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il soupira, et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la peine d'en reparler. Je continuai « Ce n'est pas un peu étrange tout de même ? Après autant de temps en vampire, je veux dire »

Il garda le silence, et je savais qu'il cherchait à répondre à la question, alors je le laissai faire.

« J'étais habitué à beaucoup de choses, mais je vois les avantages pour le moment : je n'entends plus de brouhaha dans ma tête »Je ris en imaginant le soulagement d'Emmett. Edward sourit en caressant ma joue d'un air absent. Il avait beau dire qu'il était humain, je voyais toujours l'être divin en lui…En moins prononcé, certes, mais il gardait une partie de ce qu'il avait été pendant près d'un siècle. « Et puis, je pourrai aller à la plage sans craindre d'être montré du doigt comme…Un monstre »J'entendis l'hésitation qu'il avait eue, et me retins de le contredire. C'était une conversation close d'avance parce qu'il était persuadé que ses années en tant que vampire n'avaient été que des années en tant que monstre. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, il était aussi têtu que moi.

« Les gens te pointeront du doigt tellement tu es beau »Dis-je, et il rougit quelque peu. Je posai la main sur sa joue et me rapprochai de lui de telle sorte que nos lèvres se frôlent « Mais rassure-toi, je garderai un œil sur toi »

« J'y compte bien »Répondit-il en passant une main dans le bas de mes reins.

Alors, je sentis des frissons délicieux me parcourir. Je fermai les yeux pour les apprécier, ça m'avait terriblement manqué. Quand je les rouvris, je vis le regard d'Edward sur mes lèvres. Il s'approcha lentement, j'entendis sa respiration hachée, et me rendis compte que la mienne l'était tout autant. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, ce fut comme si je n'avais pas respiré jusqu'à ce moment. Mon corps se lova contre le sien au moment où nos langues se rencontrèrent.

Plus rien n'existait que notre baiser, et nos mains sur nos corps. Je sentis Edward soulever mon t-shirt doucement, et je sentis les frissons que cela me donnait. Je glissais les lèvres sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à regret, à bout de souffle.

« C'est la pizza »Dis-je et Edward ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Je replaçai mon t-shirt correctement, et descendis.

Edward me rattrapa avant que je n'aie atteint le second étage. Il me prit la main, et m'attira à lui pour nous immobiliser dans les escaliers. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, attendant avec impatience qu'il m'embrasse. Il le fit, et un soupir d'aise franchit mes lèvres contre ma volonté. Alors que nous manquions d'air, il s'éloigna d'un millimètre et murmura

« Je pensais qu'en étant humain, je saurais mieux me contrôler pour ne pas passer mon temps à t'embrasser…Mais… »

« Même en étant humain on peut être dépendant de baisers »Souris-je en enroulant les bras autour de sa nuque. Il acquiesça et nous reprîmes notre chemin vers le hall d'entrée.

Evidemment, j'avais oublié, ou du moins autant que possible, que les frères et sœurs d'Edward étaient présents avec leurs parents. Aussi les retrouva-t-on au rez-de-chaussée, la pizza dans les mains d'Emmett qui souriait de toutes ses dents. J'étais persuadée qu'il était prêt à balancer une plaisanterie. Je lâchai la main d'Edward et me postai devant Emmett, en tendant les mains vers la boite. Il sourit d'un air entendu et au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, Edward le coupa

« Emmett, garde ça pour toi »

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui avec surprise, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par-là.

« Hey ! Je croyais que tu n'entendais plus nos pensées ?! » S'insurgea son frère.

Edward était arrêté sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier, aussi étonné que nous.

« Il se peut que tu puisses contrôler ton pouvoir à présent »Réfléchit Carlisle, mais Emmett n'était pas convaincu

« Mouais, tu parles, il a fait exprès ! Il savait que c'était un bon moyen pour m'enrager »Maugréa-t-il, et Rose leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jasper et Alice riaient.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu n'entendes plus les pensées des gens tout le temps. Tu pourras te sentir humain plus facilement »Intervint Esme en regardant tendrement son fils. Edward avait donc souvent voulu pouvoir être humain à nouveau ? Je me tournai vers lui, tendant une main. Il la prit et m'attira à lui.

« Je serai humain…Em, je te jure que je te laisserai dans tes pensées »

Emmett ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à son frère, et malgré tout, je sentis un peu d'effroi. Emmett pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il le voulait. Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« J'ai vraiment très faim »Avoua-t-il et tout le monde éclata de rire en nous voyant remonter.

****

Nous avalâmes notre pizza en gardant toujours le contact visuel, assis l'un en face de l'autre autour de la petite table basse. Au départ, Edward regarda sa part comme quelque chose d'incongrue. Je souris en le voyant prendre lentement le morceau, et l'apporter à sa bouche. Il me lança, mine de rien, un regard comme pour confirmer qu'il agissait comme on s'y attendait. J'hochai la tête et entamai le mien pour ne pas le déranger. Il commença à mâcher, et avec surprise, j'entendis un soupir de contentement. Je ris. S'il réagissait ainsi à une simple pizza, qu'allait-il faire le lendemain au restaurant ?

Edward fit comme si je n'avais rien dit, et continua à manger. Je suivis son exemple en sentant encore plus mon cœur battre la chamade. Edward qui mangeait était quelque chose d'inoubliable, de formidable…J'avais envie de me rapprocher, et de tenir sa main, juste pour le plaisir de l'avoir à mes côtés, contre moi.

Puis, une fois fini, il y eut quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Nous nous regardâmes en sachant que pour être seuls, il nous faudrait attendre un peu.

« Entrez »Dit Edward alors que nous débarrassions.

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas »

« Carlisle, pas du tout. Entre »L'invita Edward en souriant.

Le vampire patriarche nous rejoignit dans le coin salon. Il regarda autour de lui, et sembla apprécier la décoration. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, semblant certifier sa place à mes côtés, et notre union. Je serrai ses doigts dans les miens alors que Carlisle fixait son regard sur nous.

« Tout le monde se pose des questions quant à ce qui s'est passé depuis notre départ »Commença-t-il, et j'acquiesçai. Je ne savais pas s'il me comptait dans ce 'tout le monde', mais j'y étais bel et bien.

« Descendons »Accepta Edward.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous ensemble dans le salon, comme à peine deux heures plus tôt. Edward s'arrêta une seconde sur le pas de la porte, et observa sa famille. J'en fis autant, cherchant à voir ce qu'il pouvait bien voir lui-même. Sur le canapé, il y avait Emmett et Rose, dans le fauteuil, à gauche, c'était Alice qui était assise sur les genoux de Jasper. Celui-ci avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa compagne, leurs mains jointes sur ses jambes. Tous sourirent en nous voyant rentrer. Carlisle, quant à lui, rejoignit Esme près de l'autre fauteuil, debout. Il nous le désigna, et je m'y assis, alors qu'Edward s'installait sur le bras du fauteuil, nos mains toujours entrelacées. Je vis l'excitation d'Alice qui semblait avoir du mal à se contenir, et puis le regard maternel d'Esme. Les autres avaient un splendide sourire et un air entendu sur leur visage.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Carlisle hocher la tête, et alors les questions fusèrent de partout.

« Ca fait quoi d'être aussi lent ? »

« Tu as fait comment ? »

« Tu as quand même des pouvoirs de vampires ? »

« J'aimerais que tu prennes tes décisions rapidement, parce que j'ai plein de visions » La phrase d'Alice fut celle que je retenais, et qui me fit me poser des questions. Je tournai la tête vers Edward. Il était silencieux, comme s'il attendait la fin de l'excitation pour prendre la parole.

« Comment cela a-t-il été possible ? »Demandai-je doucement, et il me regarda dans les yeux. Je sus qu'il répondrait d'abord à mes questions.

Alors, comme tout était devenu bruyant, tout redevint silencieux. Carlisle posa une main de soutien sur l'épaule d'Edward. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Edward commença

« Carlisle et moi avions fait des recherches sur une chose que les Volturi avaient tenté d'éliminer il y a plusieurs décennies. Nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui nous en a parlé : une légende qui disait que des jumeaux pouvaient rendre des vampires humains »

« La vache »Intervint Emmett. Sous les regards des autres, il se fit tout petit, près de Rose en maugréant. Je souris doucement, et serrai les doigts d'Edward dans les miens.

« Comme tu dis, Em. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a trouvé ces jumeaux…Ou du moins, ils nous ont trouvés »Reprit Edward, et Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil pour montrer qu'il avait noté qu'Edward était d'accord avec son intervention. « Le fait qu'ils rendent humains des vampires n'est réalisable que grâce… »Edward me regardait jusqu'à cette phrase. Alors il détourna les yeux, et mon cœur cessa de battre. Etait-ce si horrible qu'il ne voulait pas me l'avouer ? En silence, je posai une main sur son bras, attirant ainsi ses yeux dans les miens. Il sembla sonder mon regard, cherchant une quelconque hésitation à savoir la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que je voulais savoir. Alors il continua « Leur venin n'est pas mortel. S'ils mordent des humains, ils ne pourront jamais les transformer…En revanche, les morsures sur des vampires permettent une transformation inverse : les vampires redeviennent humains »

Rose et moi ouvrîmes des yeux horrifiés à l'image qu'Edward nous donnait de ce qui s'était passé. Je posai une main contre ma bouche, sentant une nausée venir. Edward serra ses doigts autour des miens, surement d'un air rassurant, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Edward »réussis-je à dire, et dans ma voix, toute l'horreur était perceptible, ainsi que la culpabilité.

« Je vais bien, Bella. Je savais ce qui allait se passer… »

« Mais c'est horrible ! Edward, jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était ça…Je n'aurais jamais demandé que tu fasses ça »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait…C'est mon choix, Bella, et je l'assume »Il posa une main sur ma joue, son pouce près de mes lèvres, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues, et Edward s'approcha de moi. Il posa son front contre le mien, nos regards toujours soudés.

« Je t'aime, tu m'as permis d'être ce que je ne pensais pas être : un homme normal qui peut aimer celle qu'il veut au grand jour »

J'eus un sanglot unique avant de me jeter dans ses bras, demandant qu'il me pardonne pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée. Il se contenta de caresser mes cheveux, murmurant des mots apaisants dans mon oreille.

Autour de moi, alors que je me calmais, j'entendis des chuchotements, et je réalisai qu'ils ne devaient pas être à l'aise avec mon comportement. J'essuyai mes joues, en esquissant un sourire timide pour m'excuser.

« C'est normal, Bella. Si on pouvait, on le ferait »Assura Jasper, et je me doutais qu'il avait senti ma gêne de me laisser aller ainsi devant eux. Il voulait me rassurer, et c'était pour ça qu'il me transmettait du calme grâce à son pouvoir.

Il y eut un léger silence le temps que je me reprenne, pendant lequel Edward continua à jouer dans mes cheveux. Je finis par m'approcher entièrement de lui, et posai la tête sur son épaule. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille, et je pris ses mains dans les miennes. J'avais besoin qu'il soit à mes côtés. Il avait souffert, mais je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on reste sur ce fait. Nous devions avancer.

« Mais, et ces vampires, ce sont des végétariens ? »Demanda Rosalie

« Non, Rose. J'ai eu le temps de faire des recherches pendant…Le processus de la transformation »Répondit Carlisle « Quand je n'étais pas au chevet d'Edward, j'écoutais ce qui se disait. Ces jumeaux ont été mordus pratiquement en même temps par le même vampire…Apparemment, il ne savait pas comment ça se passait, alors temps que la transformation n'a pas été complète, il les a mordus plusieurs fois en plus » Je vis les grimaces des frères et sœurs en face de moi. A coup sur, ils imaginaient facilement ce qu'avaient ressenti ces frères. « Il semblerait que le processus en ait été ralenti, changé…De fait, quand les jumeaux se sont réveillés, ce qu'ils ont subi s'en est ressenti : ils avaient été très proches l'un de l'autre, et aidaient beaucoup les malades »

« Tu es en train de dire que leur pouvoir vient du fait qu'ils aidaient les malades ? »L'interrompit Emmett, et je le remerciai silencieusement : je ne me sentais pas seule alors à ne pas suivre le raisonnement de Carlisle.

« Les vampires sont des humains morts, Emmett »Lui rappela-t-il, j'hochai la tête en signe de compréhension. Ces vampires avaient passé beaucoup de temps à combattre la mort des autres, alors en devenant vampire, avec les multiples morsures, ils avaient développé le pouvoir de combattre véritablement la mort : rendre humain ceux qui ne l'étaient plus, et donc rendre vivant les morts.

« Ils t'ont mordu tout ce temps ? »Demandai-je d'une petite voix, encore horrifiée par l'image que j'avais en tête.

« Non…En fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé »Expliqua Edward, et dans son ton, je compris qu'il me cachait autre chose. J'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'il se souvenait bien trop de ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'insister. Carlisle prit la suite d'Edward

« Ils l'ont mordu un certain nombre de fois, puis, la transformation a eu lieu comme celle d'un vampire a lieu. Pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui devait changer a changé »Et je sus qu'il ne dirait rien, par respect pour Edward. Nous n'avions pas besoin de connaître les détails de ses souffrances.

Alors que tout le monde avait compris la même chose, Esme se pencha sur Edward. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, maternel, puis se redressa, et je vis la peine pour les souffrances de son fils peinte sur son visage.

« Je suis sûre que vous serez heureux »Affirma-t-elle, et Edward se leva pour l'enlacer. Esme posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, comme une mère avec son enfant.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut à mon tour de recevoir l'accolade d'Esme. Je passai les bras autour de sa taille, et posai la tête dans son cou. Son soutien était une chose dont j'avais besoin, et je sentis ma gorge se nouer en entendant ce qu'elle disait

« Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas être l'un sans l'autre…Je savais que mon fils allait trouver le bonheur »

« Merci »Murmurai-je en essuyant mes joues, les mains tremblantes d'émotions. Elle sourit et Carlisle vint poser les mains sur mes épaules, ses yeux dans les miens

« Bienvenue dans notre famille, Bella »

Je souris pour le remercier, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix.

Alors je me rendis compte que les frères et sœurs d'Edward discutaient avec lui. Alice semblait l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, et j'entendis des mots caractéristiques du monde de la mode. Rose le regardait avec émotions, et je me rappelais ce qu'Alice m'avait dit plusieurs semaines plus tôt : Rose était jalouse de moi parce que j'étais humaine…Que ressentait-elle donc de voir que son frère avait franchi le pas qu'elle rêvait de faire ?

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé aller jusque-là, Edward. Mais je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait, tu mérites tout ce qui t'es offert »Disait-elle quand je m'approchais. En me voyant, elle me sourit « Profite de la perle rare, Bella »

Et j'acquiesçai, j'étais consciente du cadeau que j'avais reçu.

« Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, et pas la moindre »Assura Emmett avec emphase, et je craignis le pire. En entendant Alice rire, et voyant Jasper étudier Edward, je sus que j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter. « Apparemment, pour mon plus grand malheur, tu entends toujours les pensées des autres, mais est-ce que c'est la seule chose que tu aies gardé ? »

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Edward. Je vis qu'il semblait mal-à-l'aise sous cette inspection.

« J'ai pensé à faire des vérifications, justement »Déclara Carlisle.

« On va peut-être les laisser se reposer »Proposa Esme avant qu'Edward ne puisse répondre.

Et en effet, j'étais épuisée, je sentais qu'il n'allait pas me falloir longtemps avant de sombrer. Le stress des jours précédents, et les émotions de revoir Edward ce soir avaient raison de moi. Mais surtout, les cernes sous les yeux d'Edward étaient le signe de sa fatigue.

« Tu as raison. Allez vous reposer »Accepta Carlisle, et apparemment chacun remarqua ce qui venait de me sauter aux yeux.

« Eh ! Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment se reposer ? »Insinua Emmett, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête par Rosalie, et un regard réprobateur de la part de Carlisle.

Mais ce qui m'alerta fut la réaction d'Edward. Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je vis son malaise, et imaginai très bien ce qu'il devait se dire : il était humain, et notre désir l'un pour l'autre pouvait à présent s'exprimer sans qu'il craigne de me blesser. La question était : allions-nous nous y abandonner dès maintenant ?

Je serrai ses doigts dans les miens, et souris doucement pour le rassurer, je n'attendais rien de lui. Bien sur, je désirais depuis quelques temps déjà pouvoir aller plus loin dans notre relation, mais sa nouvelle condition n'était pas ce qui allait me pousser à le faire tout de suite.

« Bonne nuit »Dit Esme, et nous quittâmes la pièce sans plus accorder d'intérêt à ce qui nous entourait.

Une fois dans notre appartement, je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil, et compris qu'il avait besoin d'un instant.

« Je vais me changer »Dis-je, mais il me tint la main. Je me tournai complètement vers lui, attendant qu'il s'explique

« Bella…Pour ce qu'Em… »Je l'interrompis en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Je ne te demande rien, Edward…Tu crois que parce que tu es humain, d'un seul coup ça change tout immédiatement ? »Il plongea son regard dans le mien, plein d'hésitation. Puis il sourit et m'embrassa doucement.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'habituer à l'humour d'Emmett vu dans la peau d'un humain »

Je pouffai contre son épaule, et nous allâmes vers la salle de bain. Edward m'y laissa seule, j'en profitai pour prendre une rapide douche, et enfiler un pyjama.

Edward était devant la baie vitrée du salon quand je le rejoignais. Il trouva ma main rapidement, nous restâmes silencieux devant le ciel étoilé. Il regardait tout, au loin, et j'étais inquiète que tout cela lui paraisse trop étrange. J'allais lui poser une question quand il se tourna vers moi en souriant, les yeux rieurs. Je relâchai mon souffle discrètement.

« Je vois moins bien, mais c'est merveilleux »Dit-il, et je restai étonnée. En quoi était-ce bien qu'il voit moins ? Il sembla comprendre mon interrogation puisqu'il reprit « Je vois comme un humain »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et je sentis les sentiments qui l'emplissaient : joie, enthousiasme. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, soudant mon regard au sien.

« Oh Bella ! Je t'aime »Affirma-t-il en se penchant sur mes lèvres.

J'acquiesçai contre sa bouche en passant les bras autour de son cou. Quand il s'éloigna, j'étais à bout de souffle, mais je murmurai quand même

« Je t'aime aussi »

Nous restâmes immobiles, les lèvres à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. Et puis, Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, et il nous conduisit jusque sur le lit.

« Je reviens »Dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, le cœur battant la chamade, le sourire aux lèvres. J'entendis l'eau couler dans la douche, et ça me permit de me reprendre. Alors je m'allongeai et éteignis ma lampe de chevet. Il y avait encore celle d'Edward, mais déjà, la semi-obscurité facilitait le contrôle de mes émotions. Edward se rendait-il compte que s'il continuait à jouer ainsi avec mes nerfs, j'allais finir par lui sauter dessus ?

J'inspirai profondément à cette pensée, et je sentis que je m'apaisais.

Bientôt, Edward me rejoignit. Il hésita de son côté du lit. Et je sus pourquoi. C'était la première fois que nous allions vraiment dormir tous les deux, et non plus simplement moi qui m'installerais dans ses bras froids pour me reposer. Je souris et me relevai de telle façon que je m'appuyai sur un coude pour le regarder.

Il vint alors, et ce fut à mon tour d'hésiter. Devais-je garder mes habitudes, ou alors les changer pour ne pas le gêner ?

Il répondit à mes interrogations lui-même en m'attirant contre lui. Il passa un bras dans mon dos, et je posai la tête contre son épaule, une main sur son torse. Il entrelaça nos doigts sur son torse, et je souris en sentant le mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait, et de son cœur qui battait aussi fort que le mien. Au moins, j'avais la preuve qu'il était aussi remué que moi.

Je levai la tête vers lui, et trouvai son regard posé sur moi. Il sourit et passa son pouce sur ma joue.

« Je t'aime »Dis-je en me redressant pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime »Répondit-il en serrant plus fort son bras dans mon dos.

Et je sentis ses doigts jouer sur mes reins alors que je fermais les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

NOTE : comme toujours, j'attends vos avis…Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cette fin de chapitre ne me convient pas…C'est pas terrible, j'espère que vous avez quand même senti ce que j'essayais d'y mettre…

A très vite


	39. Chapter 39

Bonsoir, et oui, je sais, je suis carrément en retard d'un chapitre, mais comme je le dis souvent, les journées ne sont jamais assez longues !

Bref, voici la suite tant attendue. Je suis rassurée que le précédent chapitre vous ait convaincu, et j'espère que celui-ci en fera autant.

Je ne fais pas de dédicaces spéciales sauf à ma Demoisel préférée, bien sur ! Et puis, je vous remercie quand même tous et toutes pour votre soutien. J'ai essayé de répondre à vos questions dans ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Il répondit à mes interrogations lui-même en m'attirant contre lui. Il passa un bras dans mon dos, et je posai la tête contre son épaule, une main sur son torse. Il entrelaça nos doigts sur son torse, et je souris en sentant le mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait, et de son cœur qui battait aussi fort que le mien. Au moins, j'avais la preuve qu'il était aussi remué que moi._

_Je levai la tête vers lui, et trouvai son regard posé sur moi. Il sourit et passa son pouce sur ma joue._

_« Je t'aime »Dis-je en me redressant pour l'embrasser._

_« Je t'aime »Répondit-il en serrant plus fort son bras dans mon dos._

_Et je sentis ses doigts jouer sur mes reins alors que je fermais les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres._  
Bonne lecture

**38- Début de quotidien**

**BELLA POV**

« Il est toujours très rapide »Fis-je remarquer à Carlisle, et il hocha la tête.

Il regardait Edward courir avec Emmett, et j'en fis autant.

Il était presque 11h du matin, et Carlisle avait fait les vérifications qu'il voulait avec Edward pour savoir à quel point celui-ci avait gardé son côté vampire en redevenant humain.

Depuis que nous nous étions levés à l'aube, Edward se laissait faire selon les envies de Carlisle parce qu'il voulait autant que lui savoir combien il était humain. Et je savais que ça avait un rapport avec ce matin, à mon réveil.

---------------------

Le soleil se levait à peine quand je me réveillais en sursaut, seule dans le lit.

Je me redressai vivement, le cœur battant. La crainte que le retour d'Edward n'ait été qu'un rêve grandit en moi au même rythme que mon cœur accélérait ses battements dans ma poitrine. J'étais pourtant persuadée de l'avoir senti auprès de moi pendant la nuit…Je ne pouvais pas faire des rêves aussi réels, ou alors j'allais devenir folle.

Et puis, mon regard se posa sur les épaules rigides et nues d'Edward. Il était dans la partie salon, devant la baie-vitrée.

Je sentis le soulagement couler dans mes veines alors que je le rejoignais. Je posai la main sur son bras, en sentant qu'il frissonnait à mon contact. Quand il posa ses yeux sur moi, sa main prit la mienne pour la tenir avec fermeté, et je vis une lueur d'amour dans ses pupilles vertes.

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Edward était humain.

Je souris et m'approchai pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec envie, et….Désespoir.

Je rouvris les yeux, surprise, et m'éloignai pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'avais envie de t'embrasser… »Fit-il, d'un air innocent. Je fronçai les sourcils, alors il reprit « Je n'arrivais plus à dormir »

« C'est pour ça que tu es si stressé ? »

« Je me suis réveillé il y a un moment déjà…Et je me sens en pleine forme »

Et je savais qu'il s'inquiétait de pouvoir être en forme avec si peu d'heures de sommeil.

« Il faut que tu te réhabitues »Proposai-je, mais il n'était pas de cet avis.

« Même si je le veux très fort, je ne serais jamais entièrement humain »Sa voix craqua en même temps que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'obligeai à me regarder.

« On ne t'a jamais demandé ça. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un petit-ami humain »

« Mais je veux tellement l'être, pour toi »

Je souris devant tant d'attention, pas tout à fait sur de mériter tout cela.

« Je t'aime, Edward Cullen…N'est-ce pas la seule chose qui compte ? Et puis, quoi ? Tu ne dors pas longtemps ? J'en connais d'autres » Une lueur de doute vacilla dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas au nombre d'heures qu'on dort que nous sommes jugés humain »Lui rappelai-je et il esquissa un sourire tendre. Il approcha son front contre le mien, enserrant ma taille contre lui, nos souffles mêlés commençaient d'ailleurs à être hachés.

« Tu es incroyable »Murmura-t-il avant de réunir nos lèvres dans un baiser d'abord tendre, qui s'enflamma vite.

Je passai les bras autour de son cou, me plaquant au maximum contre son corps, alors qu'il remontait une main le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour la poser dans ma nuque. La façon qu'il avait de me tenir m'électrisa, et je sentis un délicieux frisson me parcourir. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je le lui accordai, anticipant la danse que nos langues allaient entamer. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de plaisir au contact de sa main sous mon t-shirt de pyjama, à la naissance de mes fesses. Alors, je m'échappai du baiser et attrapai sa lèvre entre mes dents. Nous ouvrîmes les yeux en même temps, et j'entendis son gémissement en même temps que le désir grandissait dans ses prunelles, et je devais l'avouer, contre mon bas-ventre. Je souris, fière de moi, mais fut surprise en sentant qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il me déposa lentement sur le canapé à deux pas de là, et glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou, et sur mes épaules. Je me tins fermement à sa nuque, penchant la tête en arrière pour lui donner meilleur accès. L'avoir ainsi, allongé sur moi paraissait tout à fait naturel, mais je craignais qu'il se redresse, se rappelant trop la dernière fois où nous nous étions retrouvés ainsi, plusieurs semaines plus tôt, quand il avait fait machine arrière en se rendant compte qu'il me tenait trop fortement.

'Ne pense pas à ça ! Ce n'est plus pareil' Me prévint ma petite voix, et je tentai d'obéir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se crispe et se redresse.

« Quoi ? »M'alarmai-je, au bord de la syncope : il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et je lus les interrogations dans son regard. Je caressai doucement son visage

« J'entends les pensées des autres… »

« Oh » Alors il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à bien contrôler son pouvoir, parce que je savais que même si les appartements étaient insonorisés, leurs sens de vampires pouvaient leur dire ce qui se passait, et ils n'allaient pas s'empêcher de penser ou dire des plaisanteries.

« Maudit vampire »Souris-je, et la douleur apparut dans les yeux verts au dessus de moi. « Pas toi ! Eux… Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme si on n'était pas là ? »

Edward parut soulagé, et je le vis lever les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire 'Tu peux courir'.

Nous restâmes silencieux, et je savais qu'Edward était dans les mêmes conditions que moi : si c'était le moment où nous allions faire l'amour, nous étions tous les deux prêts. Mais bien sur, le gentleman qui habitait le corps de mon amoureux prit le dessus, et força Edward à se redresser et à me tendre la main pour que nous soyons assis.

Alors, je tentai de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, et m'installai contre l'épaule d'Edward. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et garda une main jointe à la sienne, sur son ventre.

« Pardonne-moi »Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, et je secouai la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, Edward. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sur que ça ait été la manière dont je nous voyais faire l'amour la première fois »Avouai-je et il hocha la tête.

Après un autre moment de silence, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts

« Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil »

« C'est pas nouveau »Assurai-je en me redressant un peu.

« Tu as dit…Tu as dit que tu savais ce que j'avais ressenti pendant…Ma transformation »

Et alors je me souvins pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Edward avait été tendu toute la nuit, ou du moins, le temps qu'il dorme. Il remuait, et marmonnait comme quoi c'était trop douloureux.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ta nuit ? »

Il détourna le regard, et je sus que j'avais raison. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait eu comme cauchemar. Je le forçai à me regarder, et expliquai mes propos

« Tu as été tendu toute la nuit. Je suppose que mon subconscient m'a fait me souvenir le rêve que j'ai fait l'autre jour »Il haussa un sourcil, mais me laissa continuer « J'ai rêvé que j'étais avec toi pour ton réveil, à la fin de la transformation…Tu étais à bout, et je t'ai demandé de ne pas abandonner. Et alors, tu t'es réveillé, et en même temps je me suis retrouvée ici, persuadée que j'allais t'avoir à mes côtés »Il cessa de respirer et je m'inquiétai. Avant que je n'exprime à voix haute mon angoisse, il parla

« J'étais persuadé de te retrouver à mon chevet, et je n'ai vu que Carlisle »

« Alors, on a fait le même rêve ? »

« Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, puisque ça m'est arrivé »

Nous restâmes à nous regarder dans les yeux, heureux de cette connexion entre nous.

------------------

« C'est pas juste ! »S'insurgea la voix d'Emmett, et je revenais au présent : Carlisle testait les capacités d'Edward, et Emmett était persuadé de battre Edward à la course. A en juger le mécontentement peint sur son visage, je me doutai que ce n'était pas le cas. Edward nous rejoignit, et je souris en sentant sa main prendre la mienne. Même si nous n'avions pas été jusqu'au bout de notre désir le matin, rien ne nous empêchait de nous toucher dès que nous le voulions.

« Bravo »Soufflai-je dans son oreille, et il serra ma main entre ses doigts.

« Il semblerait que tu aies gardé la rapidité des vampires »

« Je te disais que tu rendais les coureurs professionnels jaloux ! »Souris-je, et Carlisle sourit aussi.

« C'est pas plus mal, s'il y a un souci, tu pourras courir te mettre en sécurité »Dit Rosalie, et au regard qu'Edward lui lança, je sus qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée de fuir.

« Mouais, bah moi je dis, c'est pas juste ! »Insista Emmett en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Après tout, il s'était bien amusé à ridiculiser son frère toute la matinée, alors Edward avait peut-être le droit d'avoir le dessus au bout d'un moment. En effet, Carlisle avait fait passer des examens à Edward avec du matériel que ses frères étaient allés voler pendant la nuit, et ils avaient beau dire que ce n'était qu'un emprunt non officiel, je persistais à les regarder de travers quand ils se dirigeaient vers les machines en question. Mais puisque cela permettait à Edward d'être rassuré sur l'humain qu'il était devenu, je ne disais rien. Ils avaient étudié les sens d'Edward avec plusieurs machines super sophistiquées sur lesquelles Carlisle avait pris plaisir à travailler, ça c'était vu à la manière qu'il avait de les utiliser. De fait, on avait découvert que les sens développés des vampires n'existaient plus chez Edward. Mais en gardant le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, et de courir vite, il pouvait espérer pouvoir se défendre en attendant que sa famille d'ange gardien intervienne. Et je savais que ça ne dérangeait personne d'avoir à se battre pour protéger Edward, et encore moins l'intéressé de ne pas avoir à se battre, ce qui voulait dire me laisser en arrière. Après tout, on pouvait rester ensemble sans qu'il regrette de ne pas être aux côtés de sa famille, et je me sentais moi-même bien mieux. Mais évidemment, personne ne souhaitait qu'une bagarre n'arrive et mette à l'épreuve cette situation.

Et pendant tous ces tests, Emmett avait bien ri des outils qui étaient utilisés sur Edward pour le relier aux machines pour faire un examen approfondi de sa physionomie, ou alors pour vérifier ses sens : des fils pour la cardiologie, en passant aux énormes casques pour tester l'ouïe.

Edward avait enduré tout cela avec stoïcisme, appréhendant à chaque fois le résultat qui le ferait plutôt tenir le rang de vampire, ou le ferait passer chez les humains. Et de son point de vue, il passait les examens, haut la main : il était plus humain que vampire. Et à chaque fois, il me serrait dans ses bras, son front contre le mien, nous plongeant dans un monde où il n'y avait que nous qui existions.

Mais cette fois, quand Carlisle vérifia le test de la course avec Emmett, Edward eut un moment d'incertitudes. Il ne savait surement pas s'il devait être content de quand même pouvoir courir et gagner contre son frère, ou s'il devait être déçu d'être toujours rapide comme un vampire. Avant de le voir prendre sa décision, je pris son visage entre mes mains, et soudai mon regard au sien.

« Tu sauras tenir la distance au moins, pendant les joggings »Et il sourit à la tentative de consolation que je donnais. Il approuva et m'embrassa chastement, conscient que tout le monde nous regardait.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous vérifier si tu es toujours fort »Reprit Carlisle, et je me détachai d'Edward

« Non » Mon exclamation retentit en même temps que celle d'Esme. Je me blottis contre Edward pour laisser Esme s'expliquer

« Il faut penser qu'ils ont besoin de manger »Rappela-t-elle, et je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour voir qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

« On a une réservation au restaurant »Répondit Edward, et tout le monde hocha la tête pour nous donner le feu vert de nous éclipser.

Alors, nous retournâmes à notre appartement, lentement, main dans la main. Je profitai de ces quelques minutes pour réaliser. Cette fois j'avais la preuve que rien n'allait changer. Edward était humain, mais il ne risquait pas perdre sa famille à cause de moi. Tout le monde agissait comme si rien n'avait réellement changer.

« A quoi tu penses ? »Edward serra ses doigts autour des miens.

« A toi »Avouai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil alors je repris « Tu aurais pu perdre tout ça en redevenant humain. Tu as pris un gros risque, rien que pour moi »

Il nous arrêta sur le second palier, à un étage de chez nous, et me prit par la taille pour me tourner vers lui

« Je n'ai pris aucun risque, je savais ce que je voulais…Et c'était tout ce qui comptait »

Je souris en plaçant une main sur sa joue

« Et s'ils n'avaient pas su comment réagir avec toi humain ? »

« Ils savent comment se comporter avec toi, ils n'ont qu'à faire la même chose avec moi… »

Tout paraissait si simple dit comme ça que j'en oubliais les craintes que j'avais eu ce matin en descendant rejoindre sa famille. Comment allaient-ils gérer d'avoir deux humains dans la maison, dont leur frère avec qui ils avaient beaucoup partagé pendant près de cent ans ?

Apparemment, Edward avait raison, ils n'ont fait que s'adapter : Emmett continuait avec ses plaisanteries, et Alice voulait toujours autant gérer nos vies. Quant à Esme et Carlisle, ils semblaient vouloir nous laisser vivre comme on le voulait, sans interférer.

Avant que je ne puisse penser à autre chose, les lèvres d'Edward étaient sur les miennes, et je m'accrochai à ses épaules avec force.

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais même humain, il ne sait pas se calmer ! »S'impatienta Jasper à deux pas de nous, et nous nous séparâmes, rougissant. Je vis Alice joindre les mains, d'un air attendri, et soupirai en lisant dans ses yeux le contrôle qu'elle voulait prendre pour les prochaines minutes.

« Merci, Jazz, c'est gentil de me balancer comme ça »Grimaça Edward, et je pouffai en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse. Il serra ses bras autour de ma taille et je sentis ses lèvres sur mon oreille comme s'il voulait y murmurer quelque chose.

« Hey ! Réunion d'urgence ! Bella, tu ne comptes pas aller au restaurant avec ce vieux jean ?! »Alice nous sépara en me tirant par le bras vers mon appartement.

« Mais….Euh…J'aime bien ce jean »Dis-je en regardant le jean délavé que je portais. Il n'était pas vieux, il était fait pour être porté ainsi.

« Je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas »Répéta-t-elle en m'entraînant toujours à sa suite jusque dans ma salle de bain. Et avant que je n'aie retrouvé mon équilibre, elle me tendait une jupe beige et un chemisier assorti. « Mets ça »Demanda-t-elle en me faisant ses yeux pour que j'obéisse sans discuter.

Je soupirai et enfilai ce qu'elle me donnait pendant que j'entendais farfouiller dans le dressing et Edward qui râlait

« Merci, Alice. Je pourrai me débrouiller… »

« Tut tut, c'est moi qui décide si c'est le cas ou non ! C'est votre première sortie en amoureux, alors laisse-moi gérer »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et entendis un léger coup à la porte au moment où je me tournais vers le miroir pour arranger mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas besoin de demander qui c'était. Il n'y avait que Rose qui venait me coiffer.

« Entre, Rose »

« Comment ? »

« Je suis habituée…Alors, comment veux-tu me coiffer cette fois ? »

Et je m'assis sur le siège qu'elle me tendait, devant le miroir.

En un tour de main, j'étais légèrement maquillée, mettant en valeur mes yeux, et puis j'étais coiffée, les cheveux encadrant mon visage.

« Tu es superbe »Assura Rose, et je me demandais si un jour, après qu'elle m'ait coiffée, elle dirait que je n'étais pas superbe…

« Merci »

Quand je croisai son regard dans le miroir je sus qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais hésitait à le faire. Je me tournai et attendis qu'elle le fasse. Quand elle se rendit compte que je savais qu'elle voulait me parler, elle prit une de mes mains dans les siennes

« Je vous ai vus, tous les deux…Je vous ai vus quand tu es arrivée il y a bientôt six mois et puis au fil des jours et des semaines quand vous vous rapprochiez. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand vous faites toujours un geste l'un vers l'autre. Et je dois avouer que finalement, je savais qu'un jour vous finiriez ainsi…Bella, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de vous voir ensemble »

L'émotion me comprima la gorge, c'était la première fois que Rose me disait ça, et je lui étais reconnaissante d'accepter ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi. J'hochai la tête, sachant que ma voix n'était pas assez ferme pour parler.

« Oui, oui, elle est prête »Assura Rose, répondant à une question que je n'entendis pas. « Tu es attendue »Sourit-elle, et j'hochai la tête.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, et je m'arrêtai dans les escaliers, sous le coup d'une apparition. Ou du moins, c'était comme ça que je vivais ça.

Edward était près de la dernière marche, les yeux levés vers moi, il m'attendait. Mais ce qui me frappa fut la beauté qu'il dégageait dans sa tenue. Il portait un jean blanc et une chemise assorti. Un véritable dieu malgré ses cheveux toujours en bataille, et ses yeux verts brillants. Mais quand nos regards se soudèrent, je lus qu'il avait la même réaction que moi en me voyant. Il cessa de respirer, et une lueur que je voyais de plus en plus dans son regard apparut dans ses prunelles. Je descendis dans un état second, perdue dans ses yeux. Nos mains se joignirent d'un commun accord, et c'était comme si j'avais trouvé ma place auprès de lui. J'étais complète.

Je souris en entendant à nouveau qu'il y avait des discussions autour de nous. Alors je remarquai Emmett et Jasper qui parlaient à voix basse en me désignant, et puis Alice qui faisait des clins d'œil. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et Edward déclara que nous devions y aller. Je le suivis en sentant les regards des autres sur nous. Il me tint la portière, et grimpa vite derrière le volant, glissant une main dans la mienne, sur ma jambe.

Je posai la tête sur le repose-tête et fermai les yeux, sentant le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je souris et le regardai à mon tour

« Quoi ? »Murmurai-je

« Ils sont épuisants »

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »Ironisai-je, et il leva les yeux au ciel en se reconcentrant sur la route. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il ne roulait pas aussi vite que d'habitude. « Tu as mis ta ceinture….Tu roules à la vitesse maximale autorisée…Tu t'adaptes très bien »

« Carlisle m'a rappelé tout ça »Avoua-t-il, et je ris en regardant toujours vers lui.

« Je t'aime »

Je vis qu'il me regardait du coin de l'œil, alors je serrai ses doigts entre les miens.

« Tu es absolument magnifique »Murmura-t-il

« Tu ne t'es pas vu ! Tu es à tomber »

« Ne tombe pas trop loin de moi, je te rappelle que j'ai moins de réflexe »Sourit-il, et je levai les yeux au ciel

« Je me suis faite une note personnelle, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Nous rîmes puis un silence tendre s'installa.

****

Le repas avait été délicieux dans ce restaurant chic à la sortie de la ville, et nous finissions le repas avec des profiteroles dégoulinant de chocolat à partager à deux. Quand le serveur nous l'apporta, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à la perspective de partager cela avec Edward. Il y avait deux cuillères, et du chocolat à volonté. Je levai les yeux vers Edward, et sentis mon sang affluer à mes joues en découvrant la lueur dans ses prunelles. J'attrapai mon verre d'eau pour faire passer mon état, mais ce fut sans compter le mouvement d'Edward pour se rapprocher de moi : il déplaça sa chaise à mes côtés, et posa une main sur ma jambe. J'avalai avec difficulté, et plongeai dans son regard.

« Edward »M'étranglai-je en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Il sourit de son sourire qui arrêtait mon cœur, et je sus que j'étais perdue. Edward avait beau être humain à présent, il était toujours aussi irrésistible qu'en étant un vampire. En le voyant prendre la cuillère pour me la donner, je repensai à la facilité qu'il avait à évoluer ici. Il avait pris les commandes, et s'était senti à l'aise immédiatement dans ce restaurant pour lequel il n'était pourtant pas habitué puisqu'il était vampire depuis bien longtemps. Je pris la cuillère qu'il me proposait, et fermai les yeux, savourant le dessert.

« C'est délicieux »Réussis-je à dire en relevant les yeux vers lui. Il souriait et se servit avant que je ne puisse le faire.

Il sourit et ferma à son tour les yeux, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il était terriblement sexy, et je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à me retenir de l'embrasser. Avec soulagement, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je ne fasse le premier pas.

C'était un baiser tendre qui nous laissa tous les deux hors d'haleine.

« Tu es impossible »Dis-je en prenant la cuillère de ses mains pour lui donner un morceau moi-même. Quand je la lui mis dans la bouche, je réalisai mon erreur. C'était beaucoup trop tentant de lui demander de m'emmener où bon lui semblait pour enfin finir ce que nous avions commencé le matin même. J'inspirai à fond, pour me calmer et je vis qu'Edward comprenait la même chose que moi.

Nous restâmes à nous étudier dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, puis, Edward reprit sa place, de l'autre côté de la table. Et j'étais soulagée qu'il le fasse. Non pas que je ne voulais pas continuer, mais nous ne voulions pas nous jeter l'un sur l'autre alors qu'il était tout juste redevenu humain. Comme je le lui avais dit, ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer immédiatement.

Mais nous savions que ça ne tarderait plus, surtout si nous continuions ce jeu de séduction.

« Tu veux danser ? »Proposa-t-il une fois que nous ayons fini le dessert, et je tournai la tête vers la piste de danse au centre de la salle. Il y avait certains couples qui y évoluaient déjà.

« Pourquoi pas ?! »Souris-je en posant ma serviette de table à ma place.

Il me tendit la main, et nous entraîna dans un slow, ses mains sur mes hanches, mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je posai la tête contre son épaule, et sentis sa joue contre la mienne. Je perdis pied avec ce qui nous entourait, seulement consciente des bras d'Edward autour de moi. Et je réalisai que ce moment hors du temps nous avait permis de nous apaiser, nos mains jointes ne nous faisaient pas courir pour nous embrasser, voire plus. Du coup, la fin de l'après-midi se fit sans malaise parce que nous aurions eu à nous interrompre.

Et en revenant chez nous, nous étions détendus, simplement pressés de retrouver sa famille dans le salon pour une soirée faite de discussions ou jeux vidéos.

Bien sûr, Emmett proposa un bras de fer à son frère, et Edward accepta. Et il perdit, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emmett qui était fier de pouvoir ratatiner son frère.

« Alors, la journée ? »Demanda Alice alors que les garçons s'installaient pour une nouvelle partie de Wii. Je tournai les yeux vers elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait eu toutes les visions possibles et imaginables sur ma journée.

« Excellente »Répondis-je et immédiatement, Rose se pencha sur mon côté pour participer.

« Mais encore !! »Exigea-t-elle, et en voyant le regard qu'elles se lançaient, je compris ce qu'elles voulaient.

« Et bien rien »

« Pauvre Jazz, il va devenir fou ! »

« Pourquoi ? »M'étonnai-je, et elles me lancèrent un regard sans équivoque. « Oh »Je sentis que je rougissais, et posai les yeux sur Edward. Il jouait au tennis contre ses frères, et il ne semblait pas être handicapé par sa soudaine condition humaine.

« J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait se faire dans ce restaurant ! »Révéla Alice et je posai les mains sur mes joues en suppliant pour qu'elles changent de sujet.

« T'inquiètes, ils ne tiendront pas ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée »

« Hey ! Pitié, les filles »

Elles rirent en me voyant encore plus rouge que d'habitude, puis elles parlèrent vêtements, et j'en soufflais de soulagement.

Quand nous montâmes un peu plus tard chacun dans nos appartements, il me semblait encore entendre les plaisanteries des frères d'Edward derrière nous, mais je fis en sorte de les occulter. Il était hors de question que la famille Cullen intervienne dans notre vie de cette manière.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, et trouvai Edward déjà au lit, sa lampe de chevet était la seule allumée. Il sourit et me tendit la main. Je montai sur le lit et la pris en passant sous les couvertures. C'était un peu plus facile que la veille, mais avec la tension qu'il y avait eu entre nous toute la journée, je n'étais pas tout à fait sur de la marche à suivre. Edward s'en chargea pour moi en me prenant dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre mon front. Je posai la main sur son torse, y jouant d'un air absent.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous harceler longtemps ? »Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, et je relevai la tête, incertaine de ce dont il parlait. « Pour…Pour nous »Ajouta-t-il.

« Et bien, Alice a eu des visions pour…Ca »Avouai-je et il se tendit un instant. « Edward, je t'ai dit, je n'attends rien de spécial Je veux juste qu'on puisse vivre comme on le faisait avant…Etre ensemble, sortir… »Expliquai-je en trouvant son regard.

« Mais est-ce que tu voudrais ? »Insista-t-il

« Oui » Il caressa ma joue d'un air absent. « Et toi ? »

« Je pensais que c'était clair »Dit-il en faisant référence aux propos de Jasper plus tôt.

« Quand on sera prêt, je suis sur que ça se fera naturellement »Murmurai-je

« Oui »

Je tentai de rester éveillée, pensant qu'il en reparlerait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. De toute façon je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Edward et moi étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, quand nous aurions tous les deux dépasser les dernières barrières en nous, à savoir, sa nouvelle condition d'humain et l'assimilation de toutes les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes, nous franchirions ce pas sans même nous interroger.

Au dernier moment, avant de m'endormir, je l'interrogeai sur autre chose

« Tu vas pouvoir reprendre les cours, et faire un cursus comme tout le monde »

Et je sentis la joie en lui à mes propos.

« Dès demain »Dit-il en m'embrassant chastement et me serrant plus près de lui. Je souris et sentis que je m'endormais dans les bras de mon petit-ami.

****

« Youhou ! La Terre appelle Bella »La voix de Vanessa, une autre étudiante de mon cursus, me ramena au présent.

« Euh…Pardon »Hésitai-je en détachant mon regard de la porte du bâtiment des sciences où je savais qu'Edward avait cours.

On était lundi, le lendemain de notre repas au restaurant, deux jours après son retour en tant qu'humain, et j'avais passé ma matinée à attendre de l'apercevoir. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était réellement ici, avec moi…Ou du moins sur le même campus, pour la suite de nos études.

« J'avoue que tu as l'air mieux que la semaine dernière, mais c'est pas encore ça pour la concentration »Rit Agatha en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Je souris pour m'excuser. C'est vrai que j'avais meilleure mine en sachant Edward dans les parages. Mais j'avais tellement envie de le revoir, même si ça ne faisait que trois heures que nous nous étions séparés sur le parking, que j'en oubliais les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais ici : étudier.

« Alors, tu dis quoi au sujet de… »Je n'entendis pas ce que Vanessa demandait.

Edward venait de sortir de son bâtiment, et je savais que je n'avais que quelques minutes avant d'avoir à rejoindre mon prochain cours.

Je pris mes affaires et me levai en esquissant un geste d'excuse pour mes camarades qui rirent de mon attitude, et j'avançai vers Edward.

Je repérai le regard de certaines autres étudiantes sur lui, et je me retenais de ne pas les interpeller pour leur dire ma façon de penser.

Mais quand Edward posa son regard sur moi et qu'il sourit de son sourire qui arrêtait mon cœur, plus rien n'exista. Je le vis avancer vers moi, et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt enlacer ses bras autour de ma taille, les miens autour de sa nuque. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent avec impatience, nous laissant hors d'haleine.

« Tu m'as manquée »Affirma Edward en s'éloignant d'un millimètre de mes lèvres pour pouvoir parler.

« Toi aussi »Répondis-je en l'attirant à nouveau contre moi.

Et j'entendis des éclats de rire autour de nous, mais ne m'en offusquai pas. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

« Je crois qu'on nous attend pour aller en cours »Marmonnai-je, toujours à bout de souffle.

« Hum »Grimaça-t-il, mais finalement, nous nous séparâmes. « Bonne journée, Bella »

Il déposa un dernier chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, et je me résolus à m'éloigner.

J'allai réussir à passer la journée sans lui…

Du moins je voulais m'en convaincre. Je ne me retournai pas, de peur de ne pas résister à retourner auprès de lui.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir à le quitter, et j'étais presque jalouse de Rose et Emmett qui avaient pris les mêmes cours.

Je soupirai, et affrontai ma journée, mon quotidien.

NOTE : bon ok, j'avoue ce chapitre est frustrant d'un point de vue…intime je dirai…Mais bon, courage !

Comme toujours j'attends vos avis.

A+


	40. Chapter 40

Bon alors, ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce retard mais c'est la faute de mon boulot ! Et puis de mon cerveau qui refuse de fonctionner !  
Bref, comme je n'ai pas posté jeudi soir, je vous donne ce chapitre tôt aujourd'hui, pour me rattraper. Mais surtout, j'espère pouvoir vous en donner la suite très vite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme toujours je remercie le soutien de ma Bêta Demoisel. Mais cette fois, je fais une dédicace très spéciale à NaoO. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée, je te l'ai dit, mais au moins c'est mis noir sur blanc sur la toile. Merci à toi CC ^^, et tu verras très bien de quoi je parlais ;)

Sinon, je remercie comme toujours tout le monde pour votre patience et l'enthousiasme qui semble être toujours en vous, même si ma fic n'est pas très habituelle.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« Je crois qu'on nous attend pour aller en cours »Marmonnai-je, toujours à bout de souffle._

_« Hum »Grimaça-t-il, mais finalement, nous nous séparâmes. « Bonne journée, Bella »_

_Il déposa un dernier chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, et je me résolus à m'éloigner._

_J'allai réussir à passer la journée sans lui…_

_Du moins je voulais m'en convaincre. Je ne me retournai pas, de peur de ne pas résister à retourner auprès de lui._

_Je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir à le quitter, et j'étais presque jalouse de Rose et Emmett qui avaient pris les mêmes cours._

_Je soupirai, et affrontai ma journée, mon quotidien._

Bonne lecture

**39-Etudiants**

**EDWARD POV**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'étais à nouveau humain, et je n'arrivais pas encore à y croire. J'avais parfois l'impression de rêver éveillé, comme je pouvais le faire avant, des images pleins la tête de ce que je voulais faire avec Bella. Mais c'était réel. J'étais humain.

Je souris à mon reflet, et mes yeux verts brillèrent dans le miroir. Ces deux semaines avaient été les meilleures de toute mon existence, et à chaque fois que je me disais que je ne pouvais pas vivre quelque chose de mieux, cette chose arrivait.

C'est ainsi que Bella me permit de réaliser ce que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. On passait nos journées à l'université, nous cherchant à chaque instant, refusant de nous quitter dès que nous nous trouvions. Et puis, le soir venu, on partait dans la forêt, et on courait, ou on s'installait tranquillement sur une branche morte, parlant de tout et de rien, ne nous inquiétant pas de quoi que ce soit sauf d'être ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais ce qui était encore mieux, c'était le week-end précédent, dans le Sud du pays, à Jacksonville. Nous avions pris l'avion tard le vendredi soir, pour ne revenir que le dimanche soir. Le week-end s'était résumé à des promenades sur la plage, et des baignades. Tout pour profiter du soleil. Bien sur, ça avait été un peu difficile pour moi de m'y réhabituer. Depuis que j'étais humain, je n'avais pas vu le soleil aussi brillant. Quand nous étions sortis la première fois de la chambre d'hôtel, j'avais eu un instant d'arrêt. Après tout, nous ne savions pas si je continuais à briller au soleil ou non.

Mais comme toujours, Bella m'avait laissé aller à mon rythme, se contentant d'être à mes côtés, et de me sourire.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus la chamade en étant simplement à ses côtés, mais quand elle faisait ça : me laisser m'habituer, j'avais une furieuse envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle moulerait son corps au mien.

Et je sus que si Jazz était dans les environs, il me tuerait. Je le rendais dingue, le pauvre. Mais ce n'était pas si facile de céder à mes envies du jour au lendemain. Bien sur, je désirais Bella de toutes mes forces, mais il y avait sans cesse quelque chose pour nous interrompre. A croire que le destin était contre nous. Alice assurait que c'était parce que le moment n'était pas venu, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui lui fallait !

Je soupirai en enfilant ma chemise, et me reconcentrai sur le présent.

On était vendredi matin, et une soirée étudiante était prévue dès ce soir. Du coup, j'en connaissais une qui était super excitée.

Et une qui l'était beaucoup moins.

Je revis la tête de Bella à l'annonce qu'avait faite Alice un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Ma sœur avait pris en main les préparatifs en assurant que tout le monde devait venir chercher chez elle les vêtements qu'elle nous avait prévus. Et mine de rien, je savais que Bella n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire habiller par Alice. Mais, et malgré le fait qu'elle m'assure que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aller à cette soirée, je savais que Bella était mal à l'aise. C'était visible quand Alice ou Rose en parlaient : Bella perdait son sourire, et triturait les bandes de tissu qu'elle avait aux poignets, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis quelques semaines. Et j'avais beau essayé d'aborder le sujet, elle détournait la conversation. Depuis la veille, depuis que les autres étudiants autour de nous en parlaient pendant les pauses, je sentais surtout le stress en elle.

« Edward, on va être en retard »La voix de Bella passa par la porte de la salle de bain, et je me dépêchai de sortir.

« Désolé, on peut y aller »Je l'embrassai doucement, et elle joignit nos mains entre nous.

En m'éloignant d'un pas, je vis son léger sourire, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour et de recapturer ses lèvres une seconde.

« Allons-y »Fis-je pour penser à autre chose qu'à mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'entraîner dans un baiser enflammé.

Bella replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et hocha la tête en allant chercher son sac de cours. Nous quittâmes notre appartement la main dans la main, et rejoignîmes tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée. En descendant les escaliers je ne pouvais pas regretter ma transformation. Ne pas entendre les pensées de ma famille était un véritable bonheur. J'avais enfin le sentiment de leur laisser une vie privée. Et puis ne pas entendre les plaisanteries grivoises dans la tête d'Emmett, ni voir les visions d'Alice ou les avertissements de Rose était un bonus personnel.

« Hello tous les deux »Sourit Rose en venant embrasser Bella sur les joues.

« Salut »Répondit celle-ci en acceptant le câlin qu'Emmett lui demandait tous les matins. Et tous les matins, je voyais le plaisir dans les yeux de Bella de sentir qu'elle faisait toujours et encore plus partie de notre famille. Je savais qu'elle avait eu peur d'être pointée du doigt pour le choix que j'avais fait de redevenir humain. Alors le comportement de mes frères et sœurs était ce dont elle avait besoin pour se détendre.

« Alors ? On fait un hand ce soir ? »

« Emmett ! Il y a une soirée, alors je ne veux pas voir un seul ongle cassé, ni bleu sur aucun de vous, sinon je devrais passer encore plus de temps à vous réparer plutôt qu'à m'amuser à vous habiller ! En plus, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je vous ai dégoté »S'enthousiasma Alice en frappant des mains, et je vis Jasper venir la prendre dans ses bras. Sûr que si elle avait pu, elle nous aurait déjà embarqués dans des essayages interminables ! Et moi qui pensais y échapper en redevenant humain, c'était râté…

« Bah ? Vous n'en avez pas pour quinze jours quand même ! Un t-shirt et une jupe et hop ! Alors il y a le temps pour aller faire un peu de sport »Insista Emmett. Rose grimaça et Alice lui lança un regard noir

« Si seulement tu pouvais leur faire entendre raison »Commenta Bella en passant le pas de la porte, d'une voix faussement rieuse dans laquelle j'entendais bien le manque d'enthousiasme.

« Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu quelque chose que tu ne mettrais pas »Rassura Alice en passant un bras autour des épaules de Bella.

« Je sais bien, mais tu en fais tout une affaire… »Expliqua Bella en allant vers ma Volvo.

« Tu me remercieras »Assura Alice en rejoignant Jazz près de leur voiture.

« Toi, frérot, tu viendras bien faire quelques passes ?! »Emmett se tourna vers moi, plein d'espoir. Je regardai Bella qui semblait ailleurs, puis reposai les yeux sur mon frère

« Bah, surement, en attendant que les filles soient prêtes »

« Je vais te démolir »Menaça-t-il, ravi.

Je secouai la tête, amusé, et montai au volant de ma voiture. Je laissai mes frères et sœurs s'éloigner avant de me tourner vers Bella. Elle me regardait avec étonnement, alors je pris sa main dans la mienne

« Bella, dis-moi la vérité. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Une lueur d'incertitude vacilla dans son regard noisette, et je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je mourrais d'envie de l'attirer à moi, mais je voulais voir son visage, et lire ses angoisses qu'elle ne me disait pas. Je me contentai de caresser sa joue du dos de la main. Son regard tomba dans le mien et elle inspira à fond

« Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens à la perspective de cette soirée »Avoua-t-elle, et je sentis un poids s'évaporer de ma poitrine. Entendre de sa bouche ce que je voyais dans ses yeux était quelque chose que je voulais. J'étais sûr de pouvoir trouver une solution dès ce moment-là.

« N'y allons pas, alors »

« Non ! »Elle s'était avancée en disant cela, et porta sa main sur mon bras. « Je veux dire que je ne veux pas te priver de cette soirée. C'est la première à laquelle tu assisteras »J'ouvris la bouche, mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'interrompre « C'est un rituel, Edward, et je refuse de t'en priver. J'ai juste…Des inquiétudes, à cause de…L'année dernière. C'était totalement différent, je n'étais pas comme maintenant, complètement amoureuse, mais c'est mon inconscient qui me rappelle à son bon souvenir »Ses propos étaient très rapprochés, aussi reprit-elle son souffle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Bella, je te jure que ce n'est absolument pas la même chose que l'année dernière…Jamais je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit t'arriver »

Elle sourit tendrement

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux d'être incertaine quant à cette soirée. Après tout, avec toi, je suis parfaitement bien, complète. J'aimerais réellement qu'on puisse y aller en souriant, presqu'insouciant »

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

« Tu veux de l'insouciance ? »

Je vis son temps d'hésitation, son regard qui erra une seconde sur le côté avant de revenir sur moi. Si elle voulait pouvoir se détendre, et être insouciante, je pensais à quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider. Et qui nous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

« A quoi tu penses ? »Demanda-t-elle, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »Répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle, front contre front. Elle hocha la tête, pleine d'une nouvelle vigueur. « Mets ta ceinture, Bella »Recommandai-je en mettant le moteur en route. Je me concentrai pour laisser mon esprit entendre les pensées qui pouvaient être autour de nous, et accélérai un maximum sans risquer de perdre le contrôle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella s'attacher rapidement. Je souris et posai une main sur sa jambe. Elle posa la sienne dessus, et serra mes doigts dans les siens d'un geste de reconnaissance.

Manquer les cours aujourd'hui ne nous ferait pas de mal. On avait besoin de relancer quelque chose que nous risquions de perdre dans le quotidien qui s'était mis en place depuis notre arrivée ici.

Sans réfléchir, je quittai la ville, et appuyai sur l'accélérateur en entrant sur l'autoroute.

**BELLA POV**

Edward lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voyait les angoisses que je pouvais avoir à la perspective de cette soirée étudiante et je savais qu'il était mal en me voyant ainsi. Je serrai à nouveau mes doigts autour de sa main. J'avais besoin de le savoir à mes côtés, et je savais que, comme depuis que je le connaissais, je pourrai faire face à ce qu'on me proposait sans être paralysée par ma peur. Il n'empêchait pas que la soirée de ce vendredi soir me faisait me sentir mal à l'aise, voire à cran.

Même si nous étions allés au bal de fin d'année, je savais que cette soirée allait ressembler aux fêtes auxquelles je participais avant de venir à Forks. Et je savais que ça allait me rappeler mes souvenirs, et mes douleurs. Pourtant, il me semblait avoir surmonté tout cela. La présence d'Edward avait été bénéfique, mais aussi le soutien de sa famille. Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à sourire à l'idée de cette prochaine soirée ? Ce que je disais moi-même à Renée quelques mois plus tôt me revint : je ne pourrai jamais me sortir définitivement de cet état de stress à l'idée d'approcher d'autres individus. Bien sur, j'allais à l'université où je rencontrais d'autres personnes, mais c'était comme le lycée, c'était des contacts que je pouvais contrôler, et réduire au maximum si j'en ressentais le besoin. Alors que cette soirée présageait des bribes d'image de l'année précédente quand Adrian m'avait violée, et que ce vampire l'avait tué, me faisant m'éloigner de mes amis.

Je frissonnai à cette pensée, et sentis le regard inquiet d'Edward sur mon visage. Je tournai la tête vers lui, prouvant ainsi que je n'étais pas trop sous le coup de mes souvenirs. J'esquissai un sourire qui sembla le rassurer. Je respirai à fond pour me calmer et regardai aux alentours.

Je me doutais qu'Edward ne nous emmenait pas sur le campus, mais ça ne me disait pas où il nous conduisait. Il voulait que je me sente insouciante, et la dernière fois que je m'étais sentie vraiment comme ça, c'était quand nous étions sur notre hauteur, à Forks, seulement nous. Je me demandais ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Où va-t-on ? »

Il sourit et me regarda du coin de l'œil, sans répondre. J'hochai la tête, en signe que je respectais son silence, et jetai un œil aux alentours, laissant mon esprit vagabonder.

Il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si tendue que j'en oubliais comment j'avais pu vivre ainsi pendant un an avant de rencontrer Edward. J'étais à l'affût de n'importe quel bruit inhabituel, et parler me pesait. Et cette situation m'agaçait encore plus, parce que j'étais contente de pouvoir vivre normalement depuis plusieurs semaines, et il fallait qu'à nouveau, mes souvenirs refassent surface. Je voulais tellement pouvoir vivre ma vie, et profiter de tout ce qu'il y a d'humains avec Edward, que de me sentir ainsi piégée m'effrayait et m'agaçait.

Et puis, je savais que mon comportement inquiétait Rose et Alice. Elles me regardaient souvent cette semaine avec un air triste, se demandant surement comment me parler sans risquer que je m'effondre.

Edward ralentit soudain, et mes pensées dérivèrent vers lui. Lui aussi, je le blessai inconsciemment en agissant ainsi. Parce qu'il savait ce que je ressentais rien qu'en le lisant dans mes yeux, et parce qu'il avait des envies de meurtre en pensant à ce qui m'était arrivé. Comme j'y pensais, il y pensait, et il souffrait autant que moi. Pourtant, il avait le droit d'aller à cette soirée, et d'en profiter au maximum…

'Arrête ! Arrête !' S'indigna ma petite voix, et je soupirai. Edward était amoureux de moi, il voulait mon bonheur. Alors quand j'allais mal, il allait mal…Autant que moi si c'était à lui que ça arrivait. Je le savais. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que je me sentais mal de le priver de cet évènement typiquement humain.

Edward passa un doigt sur ma joue, me ramenant à ce qui m'entourait. Je sortis de mes pensées moroses et regardai autour de moi.

« La forêt ? »M'étonnai-je en tournant les yeux vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas Forks, c'est trop loin, et Alice me tuerait sur place pour louper la soirée, mais on est dans la région de Chicago… »J'hochai la tête et souris devant l'attention qu'il m'apportait.

« Tu es merveilleux »Je me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu as besoin de te détendre, et puis, ça me manquait nos escapades»Avoua-t-il en reprenant mes lèvres. « On y va ? »Demanda-t-il alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

J'acquiesçai, et le vis descendre de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir ma portière. Il me tendit la main, et m'aida à sortir. Son bras passa immédiatement dans mon dos, et nous avançâmes sur le chemin.

Aucun de nous n'était habillé pour une randonnée en forêt, mais peu nous importait. Je comprenais ce qu'Edward cherchait à faire : me ramener dans un milieu, dans une situation dans laquelle je me sentais à l'aise, et parfaitement en accord avec moi-même. Aussi me laissai-je guider presqu'aveuglément, profitant du léger vent qui jouait dans mes cheveux, et des animaux qui fuyaient en nous entendant approcher.

Nous étions déjà bien enfoncés sur le chemin, quand Edward prit ma main, facilitant notre progression.

« Merci »Soufflai-je en me baissant pour éviter une branche trop basse.

Alors que je me redressais, Edward captura mon regard dans le sien, et s'arrêta à un pas de moi. Il savait que je ne disais pas merci pour m'avoir aidé à passer les obstacles que les branches constituaient, mais pour m'aider à contrôler mes angoisses.

« On avait besoin de prendre l'air »

J'acquiesçai. Même si ses frères et sœurs étaient adorables avec nous, le fait que nous vivions tous ensemble nous faisait nous retenir. Edward et moi avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver seuls entre les arbres, soit à la clairière, soit sur notre hauteur, et ce n'était plus possible ici, sachant que sa famille allait aussi dans les coins que nous avions repérés. Alors cette escapade, loin du reste des Cullen était ce dont j'avais besoin pour me retrouver. Je me doutais que c'était aussi quelque chose qu'Edward appréciait : avoir son propre coin pour réfléchir, en dehors de sa fratrie.

Nous reprîmes la marche, et je me rendis compte qu'Edward ne cherchait pas sa route, ni n'allait au hasard entre les arbres. Je vis bientôt apparaître un point d'eau dans cette région des grands lacs, et je souris en accélérant mes pas. Je lâchai la main d'Edward et regardai autour de moi. C'était un parfait petit coin de paradis. Le lac était entouré d'arbres comme par un rideau de verdure, et le soleil reflétait sur les eaux calmes dans des millions de petits points lumineux.

Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas cet endroit, j'inspirai à fond en ouvrant les bras sur mes côtés, levant la tête. Ca sentait bon l'herbe humide, mais aussi le parfum des plantes alentours. Mon cœur s'emballa de bonheur dans ma poitrine, et je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Malgré la banalité de notre escapade, je me sentais plus légère, et le bien-être que je ressentais toujours après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans la forêt avec Edward revint en moi. Alors mes nerfs relâchaient la pression, et je me détendais.

J'essuyai mes joues en souriant à Edward. Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas et me regardait de ses yeux verts foncés.

« C'est magnifique »Affirmai-je en tendant les bras vers lui.

« Beaucoup moins que toi »Assura-t-il en me rejoignant, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je l'embrassai doucement, et sentis sa main venir prendre mon menton. Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis se pencha sur mes joues pour poser ses lèvres à l'endroit où mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées.

« Ca va mieux ? »

J'hochai la tête en passant les mains dans sa nuque.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. J'ai conscience que tu es mal à l'aise aussi… »

« Sh ! Je refuse de te forcer à aller à une simple fête étudiante »

« Et je refuse de t'en priver…Je ne sais simplement pas comment réagir »Avouai-je.

« Tu veux y aller ? »

Et je savais qu'il ferait selon ma volonté. Si je disais que je ne voulais pas y aller, que je préférais rester à l'appartement devant un bon film à la télévision, il le ferait. Si je disais que je voulais tenter l'expérience de cette soirée, il le ferait aussi. Je plongeai dans son regard, et trouvai la réponse en moi.

« Oui »

Il sourit, et m'embrassa doucement.

« Dès que tu le souhaites, on en repart »Assura-t-il, et j'hochai la tête.

« Comment ai-je fait pour te garder à mes côtés malgré mon comportement ? »Demandai-je en m'asseyant à même le sol.

Il en fit de même et passa un bras derrière moi, me permettant d'appuyer ma tête contre son épaule.

« Tu es celle que je cherchais depuis si longtemps que je ne me pose même pas la question»Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux, et je redressai la tête.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime, Bella »

Un portable sonna dans le silence qui venait de s'installer, et Edward soupira. Nous savions tous les deux de qui il s'agissait.

« Alice »Décrocha-t-il en prenant la communication par le haut-parleur.

« _Vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure !_ »

« Et si on est en retard ? »Demandai-je, juste pour savoir. Edward me lança un regard ironique, et je pouffai en entendant la réponse d'Alice

« Je mettrai moins de temps que vous pour aller où vous êtes. Je pourrai venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses ! Bella, arrête d'angoisser, tu vas a-do-rer la soirée ! Et puis, Edward, Bella n'est pas en sucre, ça vous fera du bien de voir du monde »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant le déclic de fin de communication.

« Et c'est reparti ! »Lançai-je et Edward m'interrogea du regard « Pour des heures de préparation, voyons ! »Il rit contre mon épaule puis redressa la tête

« On y échappera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crains que non »Grimaçai-je « Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'en déménageant à l'autre bout du monde ça soit possible »Ajoutai-je alors qu'il réfléchissait aussi à la possibilité.

« Et si on allait sur la Lune ? »

Je restai une seconde à méditer la question, puis grimaçai

« Tu parles, elle trouverait le moyen de venir ! »

Nous rîmes, conscients que jamais Alice n'allait accepter de ne plus jouer avec nous comme avec des mannequins désarticulés qu'elle pouvait habiller et déshabiller à son gré.

En me calmant, je regardai aux alentours, et réalisai que j'aimais cet endroit. Je m'y sentais bien plus calme, et la soirée semblait moins horrible que précédemment. Je posai la main sur la joue d'Edward et plongeai mon regard dans le sien

« Merci, Edward. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin »

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa doucement.

« Quand tu veux »Assura-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.

« Toujours ? »

« Toujours »

Nos lèvres se ressoudèrent dans un baiser qui s'enflamma vite. Mes mains se rejoignirent derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il m'attirait contre lui. Quand nos langues se trouvèrent, je sentis sa main qui passait sous mon pull, sur mes côtes. Je frissonnai, et surement pas de froid, à son contact, et glissai une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre descendait dessiner son torse sculpté.

« Bella »Murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle, et je décelai une note d'interrogations dans sa voix. Je rouvris les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit de doutes. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'avais réussi à surmonter mes peurs. Même si à l'idée d'aller à la soirée, mon estomac se tordait encore un peu, je me sentais mieux, apte à aller voir Alice, à subir les heures d'essayages, puis la fête. Je voulais qu'il le sache. « Jusqu'au dernier moment… »Commença-t-il, et je savais qu'il me donnait encore le choix de ne pas vouloir retourner au campus, mais je l'interrompis.

« Allons-y »

Il scruta mon regard un instant, puis hocha la tête.

«Allons-y » Répéta-t-il en se levant déjà.

Ne plus sentir son corps contre moi faillit me faire râler. J'étais bien dans ses bras, et ne voulais absolument pas en sortir…

****

Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Je pouvais avancer sans crainte.

Je ne risquais rien ici. Et c'était ce que je pensais aussi un an plus tôt...Je me crispai en pensant cela, et entendis immédiatement la voix d'Edward dans mon oreille

« Bella ? »Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille.

Je tournai les yeux vers lui, et hochai la tête.

« Ca va »Dis-je, autant pour le convaincre lui, que moi.

Il nous fit entrer dans la salle où la soirée battait son plein depuis quelques heures déjà et nous fûmes assailli par de la musique à fond. Instinctivement, je penchai la tête sur le côté comme si mon épaule pouvait protéger mes oreilles du vacarme.

« Wow ! Mais il y a du monde ! »S'écria Alice en se tournant vers nous.

Nous étions tous les quatre avec Jasper venus en même temps. Rose et Emmett avaient rejoints d'autres étudiants de leur cursus bien plus tôt, laissant Alice aux petits soins pour moi.

Je souris devant son enthousiasme, et suivis tout le monde vers l'endroit où Jasper venait de repérer les deux autres. En passant parmi la foule, je tentai de voir ce qui se passait, et surtout les tenues arborées. Il y avait de tout, des tenues décontractées, aux costards d'un ou deux, en passant par des habits classes mais pas du tout étonnants ici. Et je respirai mieux en réalisant que je n'étais pas la seule de cette dernière catégorie. Après maints marchandages avec Alice, j'avais réussi à garder le principe du jean, en l'occurrence beige, et de la blouse légère bleue marine. Aux pieds, j'avais des chaussures à petits talons qui dessinaient mon pied comme dans un magasine de mode. Et puisque Rose ne s'était pas amusée avec mes cheveux, ils étaient simplement attachés sur mon crâne par une pince.

Mais bien sur, en arrivant devant Rosalie, je vis que malgré les heures que j'avais passée sous les doigts d'Alice, je ne lui arriverais jamais à la cheville. Elle portait avec un charme et une classe incroyable une petite robe noire à bustier et des talons qui lui donnaient des jambes de plusieurs mètres de long.

« Bella ! Vous voilà enfin »Sourit Emmett en frappant sa main dans l'épaule d'Edward que je vis lâcher son souffle violemment. « Oups, pardon frérot »Ricana Emmett et Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es très belle, Bella »Assura Rose et je la remerciai.

« Alors, quelle est l'ambiance ? »Demanda Jasper en regardant autour de lui, les yeux troublés. Je me demandais si, avec tout ce monde, il n'avait pas un peu de mal à sentir l'ambiance par lui-même.

« Il y en a deux ou trois qui ont un peu trop abusé du joint »Commenta Rose d'un air las.

« Et on a deux couples qui se bécotent dans le coin là-bas »Compléta Emmett.

« Sympa l'ambiance »Maugréa Jasper, et nous rîmes. Il allait passer une mauvaise soirée rien qu'en supportant ces quelques étudiants. « Ne me faites pas ce coup-là, vous deux, ou je vous bouffe »Menaça-t-il, et j'hochai la tête. Même si c'était une plaisanterie, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. « Pardon, Bella… »Il me regarda et me donna une bonne dose de calme.

« Merci »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »Demanda Edward en se penchant sur mon oreille parce qu'une violente musique électro commença au même moment. J'acquiesçai en souriant, et il me laissa aux soins de ses frères et sœurs.

Mais déjà, chacun était dans son monde. Emmett gesticulait. Ou du moins, c'était comme ça que je voyais ça parce que ses bras remuaient autour de lui au lieu de représenter quelque chose de spécial. Jasper tenait Alice dans ses bras et je voyais leurs lèvres remuer. Je souris et profitai qu'aucun ne prête attention à moi particulièrement pour pouvoir travailler sur le contrôle de mes angoisses. Doucement, je tournai sur moi-même et m'attardai sur ce que faisait les autres.

Il y avait ceux qui dansaient, ou tentaient de danser, au milieu. D'où j'étais, je compris l'agacement d'une étudiante vis-à-vis d'un étudiant en face d'elle. Elle semblait soupirer, et faisait en sorte de regarder ailleurs que vers lui. En le voyant s'avancer vers elle alors qu'elle reculait, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

'Pars, va-t-en !'S'écria la petite voix en moi. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle s'adressait, mais à l'étudiante. Je savais ce que ce type cherchait, et je voulais lui éviter ça. En voyant la fille rejoindre un groupe d'amies, je relâchai mon souffle et continuai mon exploration en occultant un maximum mes souvenirs. Il était hors de question que je fasse comme pour le bal de fin d'année du lycée et que je m'enfuis.

A ce moment-là, Edward me présenta mon verre, et je sursautai

« Pardon »

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui »

« Alors, frérot ? Prêt à te bourrer ? »Demanda Emmett, et je levai les yeux au ciel, en voyant Edward en faire autant alors qu'il se tournait vers son frère. Je les laissai discuter des habitudes des étudiants pendant les fêtes, et retournai à mon tour d'horizon. Je repérai les couples dont parlait Emmett à notre arrivée. Ils étaient dans un coin où des canapés étaient installés pour créer un certain cercle intime. Je sentis que je rougissais en réalisant que je pensais à y aller avec Edward, juste pour le plaisir de m'asseoir et de pouvoir l'embrasser dans ce coin quelque peu reculé. Et puis, tout autour de nous, il y avait les étudiants. Je repérai un groupe à l'écart, et je me souvins qu'il s'agissait des étudiants en mathématiques très poussées que personne n'aimait approcher. On racontait qu'ils formaient un groupe fermé, et que personne en dehors des membres ne pouvaient les comprendre. Je croisai le regard de l'un d'eux, et ressentis un frisson de malaise.

« Bella ? »Alice me ramena à ce qu'ils disaient, et je tournai un regard encore perturbé vers elle.

Immédiatement, je sentis le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille.

« Ce n'est rien. Il a un regard froid, ça m'a surprise »Avouai-je et je vis Edward scanner les environs pour voir de qui je parlais.

« Ca va aller ? »Ca c'était Jasper.

« Oui, oui »Je souris et avalai une gorgée de mon cocktail.

Quand 'Pump It' des Black Eyed Peas commença, je vis Rose prendre Emmett par la main et l'attirer avec elle un peu plus loin. En secouant la tête, j'aperçus le clin d'œil qu'Em nous lança en la suivant. Jasper ricana dans le cou d'Alice alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en râlant

« Ce qu'ils peuvent être sans gêne de me mettre ces images en tête ! »

« Je suis bien content de ne pas les voir »Se moqua Edward et sa sœur lui tira la langue.

« Bon, vous comptez rester immobiles ou pas ? »Demanda Jasper quand même en prenant la main d'Alice.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, et je décidai avant elle en avançant de moi-même vers la piste. Après tout, autant m'amuser un maximum. Je commençai à danser quand Edward vint se placer face à moi. Il sourit, et je vis son regard sombre de désir poser sur moi alors que j'évoluais en rythme. Il en fit de même, et sans réfléchir, nous tendîmes les mains l'un vers l'autre. En un rien de temps, on dansait ensemble soit les mains jointes, les yeux dans les yeux, menés par le rythme de nos pieds, soit séparés, tournant sur nous-mêmes, faisant des signes à l'autre. A un moment, je vis Vanessa approcher, et en souriant, je lui fis signe de venir. Alors, nous dansâmes l'une avec l'autre sur les dernières secondes de la chanson, en souriant.

Ce fut quand une nouvelle chanson de David Guetta passa que je réalisais que je dansais toujours avec Vanessa. Je cherchai Edward du regard et vis son sourire. Il approcha, et je me décalai pour que nous soyons tous les trois à danser ensemble. Nous rîmes, à bout de souffle quand la troisième chanson finit.

« Wow ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas dansé comme ça »Avoua Vanessa en revenant avec nous prendre un verre au bar.

« C'est la même pour moi »Affirmai-je en avalant une grande gorgée de ce second cocktail.

« Tu rigoles »

« Non, pas du tout »

Elle nous regarda Edward et moi, comme si on était des sujets de laboratoire.

« Vous paraissez si connectés que ça parait logique de vous voir danser comme ça tout le temps »Expliqua-t-elle, et j'haussai un sourcil interrogateur vers Edward.

« Je t'assure qu'on ne danse jamais »Répéta-t-il en souriant.

« Bah je suis jalouse ! Avec mon ex, on avait l'habitude de sortir tous les week-end, jamais on a atteint cette symbiose »

Je souris, ne voyant pas quoi lui répondre.

« Hey ! Cullen, superbe gonzesse »Fit un gars derrière Edward, et je le vis se tendre alors que mon estomac se nouait.

« Lâche-nous la grappe, Jordan »Le rabroua Vanessa « Ne faites pas attention à lui, c'est un looser »Fit-elle pour nous.

Je fis un signe de la tête de l'air de dire 'Tu m'étonnes', mais gardai un œil sur Edward. Sa main s'était resserrée sur mon bras, et dans un certain sens j'étais ravie de savoir qu'il était humain, parce que sa poigne aurait pu me blesser.

« Edward »L'appelai-je, et il baissa les yeux sur moi.

« Allons danser »Proposa-t-il et j'eus à peine le temps de poser mon verre quelque part qu'il m'entraînait déjà avec lui.

Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de chansons sur lesquelles nous avions dansé, et encore moins du rythme que nous utilisions. Tout ce que je savais c'était que nous dansions depuis un bon moment, sans jamais quitter la piste.

Au départ, Edward m'avait tenue serrée contre lui, ou du moins, très près de lui, comme pour bien montrer qu'on était ensemble. Et puis, il avait vu que les autres s'intéressaient de moins en moins à nous. Même ses frères et sœurs avaient disparu de mon champ de vision. Parfois je les voyais passer, puis ils disparaissaient, et finalement, j'aimais bien l'idée que chacun fasse comme il le sentait pendant cette soirée. Nous avions tous pris de l'indépendance depuis l'été. Et cela se ressentait dans la manière qu'Edward dansait à présent. Il était moins tendu, et se concentrait entièrement sur les chansons qui se suivaient et nous demandaient de changer vite de rythme. Nous retrouvâmes rapidement la symbiose dont parlait Vanessa un peu plus tôt, et je redécouvrai le plaisir de danser, en particulier avec Edward. Certaines chansons demandaient qu'on soit très près l'un de l'autre, et c'était souvent que je sentais les mains d'Edward se poser sur mes hanches, les guidant pour garder le rythme. Alors, je mettais mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas Edward dans mon dos, ses mains sur mes hanches…

C'était 'New Divide' de Linkin Park, et j'étais littéralement assoiffée, aussi fis-je signe à Edward que je voulais boire.

En retournant vers le bar, j'aperçus un type malade près d'une fenêtre. Edward et moi grimaçâmes et joignîmes nos mains pour nous concentrer sur nous-mêmes et non sur ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Une fois servis, je me rendis compte qu'Edward m'entraînait vers les canapés et je réalisai combien il semblait à l'aise parmi ces étudiants qui faisaient la fête. En m'asseyant près de lui, sa main sur ma jambe, je compris qu'il avait longtemps attendu de pouvoir se mêler à la foule ainsi. Je me penchai sur son oreille

« Tu es bien ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? »Il était inquiet de ma réaction. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais, et ferait toujours passer mes intérêts avant les siens. Je secouai la tête

« Absolument pas. J'aime te voir comme ça »

Il redressa la tête et chercha dans mon regard une hésitation. Mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas en trouver. J'étais, malgré mes craintes, dans mon élément dans cette fête. C'était bien la vie que je menais avant l'année passée.

« Moi aussi j'aime te voir comme ça…Tes yeux brillent, tu es…Vivante »

« Et je me sens vivante ! C'était ce que je faisais régulièrement avant »Expliquai-je et il hocha la tête.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure »Il passa une mèche de mes cheveux maintenant à moitié libérés derrière mon oreille.

« J'aurais réagi pareil »Assurai-je.

Je le vis sourire, et suivis son regard pour tomber sur Emmett et Rose qui s'éclipsaient. Emmett faisaient des signes sans équivoques sur l'endroit où ils allaient, c'est-à-dire dans leur coin secret qu'ils s'étaient installés à la lisière du bois qui entourait la maison, mais à l'opposé d'où la maison était. Ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquille là-bas.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et vis mon regard. Je souris et il en fit de même en s'approchant de mon oreille

« On ne les changera jamais »

Je secouai la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Quand je reposai les yeux sur son visage, je le vis regarder mes lèvres, et sentis son pouce caresser mon genou. J'entrouvris les lèvres, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors qu'il fondait sur ma bouche. Et puisque c'était le vrai baiser passionné que nous échangions depuis celui près de Chicago quand Alice nous avait appelés, celui-ci me sembla celui qui me permettait de retrouver le sens du mot respirer. Je l'accueillis comme une bouée de sauvetage, et passai une main dans sa nuque, l'approchant encore plus de moi. Le monde sembla s'arrêter autour de nous et encore plus quand je sentis les doigts d'Edward remonter lentement sur ma cuisse, à travers mon jean. J'écartai mon visage du sien pour reprendre mon souffle, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire continuer son chemin à sa main jusque sur mon ventre, et ma hanche. Tout ce temps, nous restâmes les lèvres se frôlant, nos souffles se mêlant, à nous regarder dans les yeux. Ma main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux, se posa sur sa jambe, et ses yeux se rétrécirent encore plus alors que mon souffle déjà erratique devenait complètement incontrôlable.

C'était 'Chemicals Reacts' de Aly&Aj, et je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions dans la même position. En revanche, je savais que je voulais me retrouver seule dans notre appartement, et continuer à explorer ses épaules et bien plus comme je le faisais dans de moindre proportions.

« Tu veux rentrer ? »Murmura-t-il, et malgré la musique, et les étudiants qui chantaient, j'entendis le ton rauque qu'il avait.

Je ne trouvai pas ma voix pour répondre, alors j'hochai la tête et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Edward se rapprocha rapidement, et prit ma lèvre entre ses dents, me faisant échapper un soupir de plaisir. Alors, il m'embrassa, et ça n'avait rien de chaste, en même temps que ses mains cherchaient les miennes pour m'aider à me relever.

Quand nous fûmes debout, je ne voyais toujours rien de ce qui nous entourait, et en oubliais même jusqu'à mon prénom. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : me retrouver seule avec Edward.

Nous sortîmes vers la Volvo, et je n'eus conscience de rien d'autre que la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse, et de ses yeux qui venaient souvent se poser sur moi. A un feu rouge, Edward s'arrêta, et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Nos langues se trouvèrent immédiatement, tandis que je passai les mains autour de sa nuque et qu'il laissait sa main se poser sur ma joue. Mais elle n'y resta pas bien longtemps parce qu'il glissa la main sur mon cou, et posa son pouce là où j'avais une veine qui palpitait. J'entendis avec plaisir le son rauque qui sortit de sa gorge. Je souris contre ses lèvres, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il y eut un appel de phare dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Alors nous nous redressâmes, et nous rendîmes compte que le feu était passé au vert. Edward démarra rapidement, en me lançant un regard complice. A coup sur que le feu avait déjà dû passer au vert une fois ou deux avant que la voiture derrière nous ne nous le fasse remarquer.

Nos doigts se retrouvèrent rapidement sur ma jambe, et je ricanai au souvenir de la voiture qu'il y avait derrière nous.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Edward, lui aussi amusé.

« Il a du se demander ce qu'il se passait »

« Il a très vite compris, rassure-toi »Il me lança un clin d'œil, et je sentis que je rougissais. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, tendrement « Tu es très belle quand tu rougis »

Je pressai mon visage contre sa main, avec plaisir.

« Tu es très beau quand tu me regardes comme ça »Murmurai-je et il sembla étonné.

« Si je pouvais, je le ferai tout le temps »

« Je ne dis pas non »

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il trouva le coin de ma bouche, mais ce fut encore plus électrisant. Soudain, il s'écarta et braqua le volant sur la droite. Une seconde plus tard, une voiture passait en sens inverse.

Edward nous avait fait éviter une collision.

Nous reprîmes une position moins dangereuse, et en un rien de temps, nous étions devant chez nous. Edward sortit de la voiture, et vint me tenir ma portière. Je souris, et lui donnai ma main. Il l'attrapa et m'attira à lui. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, je le savais, mais il allait nous donner le choix de nous arrêter maintenant.

« Bella, si… »Je l'interrompis d'un baiser sans équivoque. J'en avais assez d'être interrompue.

Je voulais faire l'amour avec Edward. Et cette soirée était parfaite.

Il ne nous fallait rien de plus.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward se poser sur mes hanches, et dans mon dos, c'était la Volvo. Je m'accrochai à lui, son torse contre ma poitrine, et lui laissai l'accès à mes lèvres. Nous fûmes à bout de souffle rapidement, mais ça n'empêcha pas que nous continuâmes sur notre lancée. Edward glissa sa langue dans mon cou, alors que je penchai la tête en arrière, pressant mes hanches contre les siennes. Je descendis mes mains le long de ses bras, et sentis qu'il enserrait ma taille avec plus de force. Il revint prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, une de mes mains remonta dans ses cheveux, alors que l'autre descendait sur son torse.

Et puis, de l'air frais arriva jusqu'à nous, et nous nous arrêtâmes dans notre élan, le souffle toujours mêlé. Lentement, nous nous écartâmes, et remontâmes jusque chez nous. Bien sûr, nous avions les mains jointes, et dès que l'envie nous prenait, nous arrêtions l'autre et reprenions un baiser.

Mais une fois à notre étage, plus rien ne nous retenait réellement. J'ouvris la porte et me retournai vers Edward en souriant. Il me rejoignit et m'enlaça fermement. Il ferma la porte et reprit mes lèvres alors que je passai les bras autour de sa nuque. Ses mains se posèrent alors pour défaire ma blouse, et je levai les yeux vers lui. Je lus dans son regard la permission qu'il demandait et souris. Lentement, il s'occupa de défaire les boutons de mon vêtement. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts, et l'embrassai, le laissant glisser le tissu sur mes épaules. Ses doigts tièdes sur ma peau me donnèrent un frisson qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je m'accrochai encore plus à lui.

NOTE : si, je promets que je poste très vite la suite. Ah ! et dites moi si vous voulez du lemon ou du soft ?!!^^

Et bien sur, donnez-moi vos avis.

bsx


	41. Chapter 41

Surprise !!!!!!

Et voilà, j'ai réussi à me poser pour finir ce chapitre, donc je vous le livre parce que je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps dans les prochains jours. Je vous préviens tout de suite, les prochains chapitres ne seront pas là avant au moins une semaine…Courage !

Bon alors, avis général : je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a parlé de Lemon pour ce chapitre (ironiiiieeee !!! pour certaines qui ne savent pas quand j'en fais sifflot), bref, je me suis un peu lâchée, et encore il a fallu que je me calme lol

Caro30 : un grand merci pour tes conseils !!!

Aude77 : c'est pas mal si tu essaies d'imaginer :d

Tali-ange : mdr si, si tu es obsédée, mais rassure toi, t'es pas la seule ^^

NaoO : tu as eu ta review reply en live, mais bon, tu m'as bien aidée aussi, alors une petite dédicace pour ma CC :p

Clara~love~twilight : et bien, donne-moi des idées pour ces expériences, et je verrai ce que je peux faire, promis :d

Bon voilà, et bien sur un merci à tous les autres !!

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Lentement, il s'occupa de défaire les boutons de mon vêtement. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts, et l'embrassai, le laissant glisser le tissu sur mes épaules. Ses doigts tièdes sur ma peau me donnèrent un frisson qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je m'accrochai encore plus à lui._

Bonne lecture

**40-Faire l'amour**

**BELLA POV**

Edward remonta une main le long de ma colonne vertébrale et défit la pince qui retenait mes cheveux. Ils se répandirent dans mon dos, au moment où je sentais sa langue dans mon cou, jusque sur le lobe de mon oreille. Je plaquai mon corps contre le sien, et appréciai le contact de sa paume sur mes fesses.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter, Bella »Murmura-t-il entre deux fois où il mordillait mon lobe d'oreille.

« Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes »Soufflai-je et il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je touche le dossier du canapé. Je gémis et repris ses lèvres avant qu'il ne rebaisse la tête pour poser ses lèvres à la base de mon cou, une de ses mains descendant sur mes cuisses. Je glissai alors la mienne sur sa ceinture, et réalisai avec plus de précision la force de son désir. Je repris avec difficulté ma respiration, et déposai les lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Il se redressa, et je m'aventurai à lui ôter sa chemise. Il piqua des baisers sur mes lèvres alors que je m'appliquai à dessiner son torse nu de mes mains, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et je levai les yeux vers lui

« Je t'ai dit combien tu es belle ? »

Je me coupai dans mon élan, et le regardai par-dessous mes cils

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr du nombre exact »

Il sourit, et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, il assura

« Tu es bien plus belle que belle »

Je souris et attrapai sa lèvre entre mes dents. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, et immédiatement, je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras, ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soutenir. J'enroulai les jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il nous conduisait jusque sur le lit. Il m'y déposa comme le bien le plus précieux, et se pencha sur moi pour reprendre notre baiser. Je pressai ses épaules avec force en sentant sa main parcourir lentement ma cuisse, et se poser derrière mon genou. Je remontai ma jambe contre sa hanche, et sentis qu'il se rapprochait encore plus de moi. Je penchai la tête en arrière, cherchant ma respiration alors que sa langue dessinait sur ma peau, jusque sur ma poitrine, et mon ventre.

« Edward »Mes mains se posèrent dans ses cheveux, et il releva les yeux sur moi, souriant. Les yeux dans les yeux, je le vis défaire mon jean, et le faire glisser sur mes jambes.

Et à présent, je comprenais pourquoi Alice avait voulu que je porte ce shorti en dentelle noire assorti avec mon soutien-gorge. Edward cessa de respirer une seconde, avant de recommencer, en désordonné.

**EDWARD POV**

Cette fois, si quelqu'un appelait, ou venait, je le tuais.

La soirée s'était déroulée sans véritables encombres. J'avais regardé Bella se transformer littéralement sous mes yeux au fur et à mesure que nous dansions. Elle souriait, et reprenait contact avec son corps. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir, et j'avais souvent posé les mains sur sa taille. Aucun de nous n'avait autre chose en tête que de se retrouver seul à seul, je le savais.

Et maintenant que nous y étions, j'appréhendais d'entendre quelqu'un.

Enfin, à présent, je savais que plus rien ne m'arrêterait.

La vue de Bella en sous-vêtements me coupa le souffle. J'avais tellement attendu, et imaginer cela, que la réalité était encore plus époustouflante. Je me redressai et l'embrassai. Ma langue trouva la sienne presqu'immédiatement, et je glissai les mains sur son corps. Bella remonta sa jambe le long de ma hanche, passa une main dans le bas de mon dos, et préféra embrasser ma mâchoire jusqu'à la base de mon cou. Je serrai le poing sur le drap, et sentis que je n'allais pas rester plus longtemps sous contrôle.

« Bella… »

« Sh ! Je sais, Edward »Murmura-t-elle et je fus étonné d'entendre ce ton langoureux, surtout que je sentis que je durcissais encore plus rien qu'à cela. Je repris difficilement ma respiration, et réalisai que Bella glissait sa main de mon dos à mon ventre, sur ma boucle de ceinture. Alors, je perdis toute résolution, et repris avec force ses lèvres en sentant qu'elle luttait avec mon jean. Surpris, je sentis qu'elle faisait en sorte que je me retrouve sur le lit. Je lui facilitai la tâche, et la vis se redresser, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle m'ôta mon jean et je vis la rougeur sur ses joues. J'attrapai son visage et l'attirai à moi, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle était absolument magnifique. Je repris mon exploration de son corps en m'asseyant sur le lit. Elle se plaça face à moi, sa poitrine contre mon torse. Chaque parcelle de mon corps qui touchait le sien était en feu, et je demandais que cela continue encore longtemps.

Enfin libérés de toute barrière de tissu, je me plaçai de manière à ne pas écraser Bella de mon poids, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Même si j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter, je ne voulais pas continuer si elle hésitait. Elle lut mes interrogations dans mon regard, et posa sa main sur ma joue

« Viens »Dit-elle simplement, le souffle court.

Alors, lentement, j'entrai en elle, les yeux dans les siens. Je m'immobilisai et sentis comme un poids qui s'envolait de mes épaules. Bella releva la tête pour m'embrasser, et ce fut le signal pour que je continue. Je glissai une main sur sa poitrine, et repris mes caresses en sentant que Bella en faisait autant, ses doigts s'accrochant dans mon dos, ou s'emmêlant aux miens sur le lit.

Bientôt, j'avais quitté la planète Terre, et me dirigeai tout droit vers une constellation encore inconnue des autres. Les étoiles se multiplièrent sous mes paupières au moment où je sentais mon corps se détendre avec celui de Bella. Je sentis ses ongles dans ma peau, et repris ses lèvres pour un baiser plus pressés que les précédents. Et puis, en même temps, nous appelâmes l'autre, dans un sursaut de contentement parfait.

Après avoir repris le contrôle de mon corps, je me déplaçai pour m'installer à côté de Bella. Je posai la tête près de la sienne, un bras sur sa taille. Je regardai sa poitrine se soulever et reprendre un rythme plus calme, et souris contre son épaule. C'était une merveilleuse nuit, et je me doutais qu'Alice l'avait vu. C'était une nouvelle fois un bonheur de ne pas lire dans ses pensées, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir influencé le déroulement de cette nuit.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi et m'embrassa doucement. Je scrutai son visage pour déceler une moindre angoisse, mais ne vis que le reflet de ce que nous venions de partager.

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demandai-je

« Très bien »Je brûlai de lui demander si c'était vrai. Après tout, sa première expérience n'avait pas été idéale, et j'avais peur qu'elle se sente mal mais tente de le cacher pour m'épargner. Elle parla avant moi « Et toi ? »

Je penchai la tête dans son cou et inspirai son odeur avec force.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir redescendre sur Terre »

« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus »Je souris et déposai un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Bella »

Je remontai la main sur son côté, et mon pouce passa sur son sein un instant, comme une caresse, mais je la vis se mordre la lèvre, ses pupilles se rétrécissant. Elle se rapprocha de moi par elle-même, et je sentis sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je la serrai avec plus de force, pendant que nous recommencions à nous embrasser, les jambes s'emmêlant.

« Je t'aime Edward »Souffla-t-elle, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.

Et mon corps réagit immédiatement.

Je la replaçai sur le dos, me postant au-dessus d'elle, et Bella enroula un bras derrière ma nuque, sa seconde main caressant mon dos et s'aventurant de plus en plus jusque sur mes fesses. Je l'embrassai avec plus de force, et caressai cette main avant de la reposer sur le lit, à côté de nous, et d'entrelacer nos doigts. Pour reprendre mon souffle, je libérai sa bouche et embrassai son cou, là où une veine palpitait furieusement. Bella posa sa main sur ma joue, me guidant sur ses épaules, et jusqu'à son oreille. J'entendais sa respiration désordonnée, et la comparai à la mienne que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver. Toujours guidé par sa main, je laissai ma langue dessiner sur sa peau, tout en voulant plus. Je repris ses lèvres avec les miennes, et m'installai à son entrée où j'avais été si bien la première fois.

Cette fois-ci, je ne m'immobilisai pas, et commençai à toujours plus entrer en elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, et j'entendis le gémissement que nous poussâmes en même temps. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, et posai une main sur ses seins. Mes doigts y jouèrent d'eux-mêmes alors que Bella agrippait les siens dans mes cheveux.

Je cessai notre baiser pour attraper sa lèvre entre mes dents, et je la sentis proche. Ses hanches étaient en cadence avec mon corps, et soudain je ne pus plus réfléchir. Je posai les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et accélérai mes mouvements en elle.

« Edward…Edward… »Répétait-elle, ses doigts glissant sur ma peau comme des langues de feu.

**BELLA POV**

Edward.

Je n'avais plus que ce nom en tête. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, je ne faisais plus que sentir. Sentir les lèvres d'Edward contre les miennes, sentir ses doigts sur ma peau frissonnante, sentir comme il entrait en moi.

Je basculai la tête en arrière, arquant les hanches pour mieux l'accepter. Et Edward embrassa mon cou ainsi libéré. J'enfonçai les doigts dans sa peau, savourant le frisson qui le parcourait et résonnait dans mon corps.

J'avais tellement eu peur de ne pas réussir à aller jusqu'au bout de cette relation avec Edward que je remerciais quand même chaque fois ce qui nous interrompait les fois précédentes où nous étions près de faire l'amour. J'avais encore les cicatrices de ce que j'avais vécu un an auparavant à cause d'Adrian, et même si j'avais depuis longtemps dépassé mes craintes d'être touchée, les mauvais souvenirs que j'avais me bloquaient pour imaginer sous un bon angle cette intimité avec Edward. Mais en le sentant en moi, en sentant son attention et en lisant son amour dans ses yeux, je réalisai combien je m'étais trompée. Faire l'amour était une chose extraordinaire, et malgré la mauvaise expérience que j'avais eue, je n'avais rien vu de ce que cela apportait. Mon sang coulait plus vite dans mes veines, et je sentais des millions de doses de plaisir me parcourir.

Je renforçai la position de mes jambes sur ses hanches et accélérai au même rythme que lui les mouvements de mes hanches. Quand il revint m'embrasser, je ne savais plus comment faire pour respirer si ce n'est par ses baisers. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque, et me laissai emporter par la vague que je sentais gonfler en moi.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella répondit avec plus de force à mes baisers, et je sentis que je ne tenais plus. Je repris ses lèvres et l'embrassai en étouffant nos cris. Toujours en nous embrassant, nous reprîmes contact avec le réel, et je sentis une de ses mains passer de mon épaule à sur mon bras, pour trouver ma main. Bella sourit contre ma bouche, le souffle court. Ses jambes retombèrent sur le lit quand je m'allongeais à ses côtés. Elle se pelotonna contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse, une main sur mon ventre, et l'autre jointe à la mienne.

« Je…C'est merveilleux »Réussit-elle à dire en me regardant dans les yeux. La lueur qui y brillait était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Je passai un doigt doux sur sa joue en souriant

« Bien plus que merveilleux »

Nous nous embrassâmes lentement, et en éteignant la lumière, je réalisai que le matin n'allait plus tarder à se lever.

Je souris et déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'endormait, le souffle encore désordonné. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'endormir. Ce qui venait de se passer, faire l'amour avec Bella, était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais pu vivre jusque là.

« Je t'aime Edward »Murmura-t-elle en passant une jambe sur les miennes. Je souris en réalisant qu'elle parlait encore dans son sommeil.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella »

Et je sentis qu'elle souriait contre mon torse, en hochant la tête.

****

**BELLA POV**

J'avais fait un rêve des plus réels pendant cette nuit, alors quand le réveil sonna pour aller en cours en ce mardi matin, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je voulais rester sur ce petit nuage que mon imagination avait créé, et non devoir affronter la frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour avec Edward.

Je soupirai en entendant la radio et ce stupide présentateur qui nous parlait du temps.

« …Nuageux, mais rien de bien méchant »

« Et zut ! »Lâchai-je en me retournant pour éteindre le réveil, les yeux toujours fermés. Je frappai sur l'appareil avec un plaisir non dissimulé et souris, satisfaite. Je me repositionnai, une main sous l'oreiller.

« De mauvaise humeur ? »Chuchota Edward en ricanant dans mon cou, et je grognai plus que je ne répondis. Il posa un baiser dans ma nuque, et laissa courir ses lèvres sur mon épaule nue…

'Nue ?' S'étonna ma petite voix, et je me tendis.

Edward ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et en même temps en sentant le frisson qui me parcourait en sentant ses doigts sur mon ventre, je me doutais qu'il voyait plutôt mon désir que mon interrogation.

Et puis, je réalisai que tout s'était bel et bien produit la veille.

La soirée étudiante, les danses toutes plus intimes les unes que les autres, et puis notre retour…

Edward et moi avions fait l'amour.

J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai vers Edward. Il sourit mais s'immobilisa en voyant mon regard étonné.

« Bella ? »S'inquiéta-t-il

« On…On a… »Je m'installai sur le dos, et me rendis compte que j'étais entièrement nue.

'Oh chouette !!!!'S'enthousiasma ma petite voix, et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage.

« On a fait l'amour »Dis-je, en certitude.

Edward eut son sourire en coin, et je sentis le rater que mon cœur exécuta. Il se rapprocha de telle manière que nos lèvres étaient à se frôler.

« Oui »

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque sans que j'y réfléchisse.

« J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé »

« Tu fais des rêves de ce genre ? »Il haussa un sourcil amusé, et je sentis que je rougissais.

« Ca peut arriver »

Il rit et m'embrassa, une main sur ma hanche, l'autre se joignant à la mienne.

Le réveil d'Edward se mit en marche, et nous nous figeâmes.

« Je crois… »

« …Qu'on devrait se lever »

Nous parlâmes en même temps, mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Nous étions si bien ainsi… Finalement, Edward se leva, et j'eus le plaisir de le voir entièrement nu. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en voyant ses épaules musclées, ses pectoraux parfaits, ses reins extraordinaires…

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »Se moqua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, alors que je rougissais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Oui »Soufflai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, retirant les draps de sur moi.

Je souris en le voyant détailler mon corps, alors je me levai lentement rien que pour voir ses yeux se rétrécir de désir. Je trouvai sa chemise en même temps qu'il passait son pantalon, et allai dans la salle de bain.

A peine fus-je sortie de sous la douche, que j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je relevai les yeux dans le miroir et le vis passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement. J'étais simplement enroulée d'une serviette éponge, et en voyant son regard, je sus que Jasper allait nous tuer pour ce que nous lui faisions subir. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir toujours sentir les mains d'Edward sur moi. C'était comme vital, une drogue. Il marcha jusqu'à moi, et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi »

« Je peux l'avoir au lit ? »Demandai-je en joignant mes mains sur les siennes.

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à l'heure en cours si on retourne au lit »

Et je sentis qu'il plaquait ses hanches contre les miennes. Je déglutis difficilement, et réussis à quitter la pièce pour aller m'habiller et penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'Edward avait suggéré. Bon sang, d'un seul coup, il faisait bien plus chaud…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions fin prêts à quitter l'appartement. Nous descendîmes lentement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, bras dessus bras dessous.

« Les voilà »Sourit Emmett en sortant du salon, et je sentis que je rougissais. « Bah ! Pas la peine de te cacher »Ajouta-t-il en venant me prendre de force pour un câlin.

« Em ! »Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, en l'attirant à elle.

Edward reposa son bras autour de ma taille et je vis son geste de soutien. Je souris et remis mon sac de cours sur mon épaule.

« Jasper conduit les garçons »Décréta Alice en venant me prendre par la main, et je grimaçai.

« Allons-y »

« Mais… »

« Pas la peine de marchander »Me prévint Alice et je soupirai.

Je regardai Edward tout en montant dans la BMW de Rosalie, et regrettai de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir autrement. Je croisai son regard aussi déçu que le mien, et sentis un délicieux frisson dans mon dos.

« En route »Me pressa Alice, mais avant que je n'aie pu fermer ma portière, je sentis deux bras m'attirer en dehors du véhicule. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai enlacée dans un baiser passionné avec Edward. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent immédiatement dans ses cheveux, alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes fesses, me faisant sentir la force de son désir.

Décidément, avoir fait l'amour cette nuit, nous avait fait beaucoup de bien ne serait-ce que dans la manière dont nous nous touchions à présent…

Je râlai, pantelante, quand il s'écarta de moi pour me regarder une autre fois. Je souris, et eus conscience des clins d'œil et plaisanteries qui fusaient autour de nous. Je rougis et repris un minimum mes esprits.

« A ce soir »Murmura-t-il, la voix pleine de promesses. J'acquiesçai et l'embrassai rapidement en tentant de me contrôler pour ne pas l'attirer à nouveau contre moi.

« Et bien, je crois qu'on peut y aller, maintenant »Ironisa Alice en regardant son frère rester à côté de nous. « Bella ? »Fit-elle et j'hochai la tête, toujours plongée dans les yeux verts foncés d'Edward.

Je montai dans la voiture, et je sus qu'Edward était toujours debout à ma portière.

Rosalie me lança un sourire éblouissant en tournant la tête vers moi, puis démarra, et en moins d'un battement de cœur, nous n'étions déjà plus devant chez nous.

L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

Et les filles étaient autant conscientes que moi de cet état de fait.

Je tournai la tête vers l'extérieur pour ne pas voir les regards en coin qu'elles échangeaient. Mais bien sur, quand Rose ralentit alors que nous étions encore sur la route, je sus que c'était pour me donner le temps de répondre à leurs questions.

« Bella »Commença Rosalie et je la regardai dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Je vis son sourire et levai les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Rose ? »Je tentai de garder un air innocent, mais je sentais bien mon sourire s'étirer sur mon visage. Bon sang, si je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, elles allaient faire de moi ce qu'elles voulaient !

Je fis en sorte de rabaisser le coin de mes lèvres alors qu'Alice se déplaçait sur son fauteuil pour me faire face.

« On dit merci qui ? »Fit-elle, et Rose lui frappa sur le bras

« Alice, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu n'étais pas présente ! »

Et je sentis que je rougissais à la perspective que quelqu'un nous ait interrompus. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

« Bah oui, mais c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que la maison soit vide ! »Assura Alice et je relevai la tête Elle vit mon étonnement et me fit son sourire éblouissant. « Je savais qu'il vous fallait de l'intimité »

« Oh mon dieu »Lâchai-je en reposant la tête sur le haut du siège, refusant d'en entendre plus. Mais bien sur, les filles en avaient décidé autrement.

« Comment tu te sens Bella ? »Le sérieux dans la question de Rose m'étonna. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Mon sourire s'étira jusqu'à mes yeux alors que je répondais, avec une voix étrange

« Complète »

Alice applaudit et Rose hocha la tête. J'attendis autre chose, mais je me rendis compte qu'on était déjà sur le parking du campus. Je cherchai automatiquement Edward mais ne le vis nulle part.

« J'ai demandé à Jazz de ne pas arriver au même endroit que nous »

« Pourquoi ? »Me plaignis-je et elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Vous aurez encore plus à faire comme ça ce soir »

Et je rougis furieusement alors qu'elle souriait d'un air entendu.

« Merci »Grognai-je en m'éloignant vers mon premier cours.

Mais de quel droit organisait-elle ma vie de cette manière ? Si je voulais voir Edward, je le verrais !

Je replaçai mon sac sur mon épaule, cherchant vainement un moyen pour me venger de ma meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas juste ! Sous prétexte qu'elle voyait l'avenir, elle devait intervenir dans tout ce qui se passait…

Je soupirai et entendis le rire d'Emmett alors qu'il disait

« Bonne journée, Bella »

Je me tournai vers lui, et vis qu'il me faisait un signe de la main en emmenant Rose avec lui vers leurs propres bâtiments de cours.

« Je vais te pourrir ta vie ! »Promis-je, même si je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

****

Mon esprit vagabondait à des milliers de kilomètres du campus alors que les heures ne s'écoulaient pas. Mais c'était avec plaisir que je quittai mon dernier cours de la matinée pour aller déjeuner. Je rassemblai mes affaires dans mon sac quand je sentis qu'on m'observait. Je relevai la tête et vis les regards inquisiteurs de mes camarades Vanessa et Agatha. Et je sus que je n'allais pas échapper à leurs questions, et ça me rendit mal à l'aise. Je baissai les yeux, et passai la main sur mon poignet, caché sous la broche familiale des Cullen.

« Tu as l'air aux anges »Remarqua Agatha

« Tu as les yeux qui brillent, et un sourire niais sur le visage »Ajouta Vanessa, et je fronçai les sourcils. Un sourire niais ?

'Elle s'est pas vue' Grogna ma petite voix, et j'attrapai mon sac.

« C'est la lumière »Dis-je, et elles sourirent, entendues.

« Hier soir, je vous ai vus partir avec Edward »Insista Vanessa, et je soupirai d'agacement. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une relation intime avec Edward sans avoir à en parler à quelqu'un ?!

« Et ? »Demandai-je, sachant très bien qu'elles allaient vouloir me tirer les vers du nez.

« Bah raconte ! »Agatha s'accrocha à mon bras, et le secoua.

Je le lui retirai aussi gentiment que possible, et m'arrêtai pour les regarder

« Il n'y a rien à dire »Mais c'était trop tard, je souriais comme une idiote.

Pourquoi cacher que j'avais fait l'amour avec Edward et que j'avais adoré ? Et surtout, que je rêvais de recommencer ?

« Il est si bon que ça ? »Comprit Agatha en nous entraînant sur les tables à l'extérieur de la cafétéria.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, je sentis une main prendre la mienne. Mon cœur bondit dans mon cœur, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la main était froide. Je trouvai alors les yeux de Rose au dessus de moi.

« Désolée, les filles…Mais c'est moi qui ai droit aux confessions »Et elle me fit me lever rapidement.

Je lançai un regard aux filles, elles étaient littéralement sur le cul, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Rose »Suppliai-je en m'asseyant où elle me l'indiquait.

« Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de faire un break…Mais ne dis rien à Alice, ou elle me démembre »

« Quoi ? »

« Je connais la sensation que tu ressens. Celle après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois après ce qu'il t'est arrivé…Tu m'en dois une »Elle s'était penchée sur mon oreille, puis était repartie en me pointant du doigt.

Je restai interdite une seconde, et enfin, je sentis ses mains sur mes yeux. Une seconde plus tard, je sentis ses lèvres dans ma nuque, et son souffle sur ma peau fit naître de délicieux frissons dans mon corps. Je me laissai aller contre lui, une main glissant derrière son genou. Mes doigts y jouèrent et j'entendis son souffle perdre son rythme.

« Vous paraissez bien seule, mademoiselle »

« Vous n'avez pas idée, monsieur »

Et le ton rauque que nous avions dans la voix était bien nouveau chez nous, nous en avions conscience. Mais je savais que nous n'allions pas nous en empêcher.

Aussi, je lui pris la main et le fis asseoir à mes côtés. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté du banc, et m'attira à lui. Je passai les bras autour de sa nuque et fis ce dont j'avais envie depuis qu'Alice nous avait éloignés ce matin. Je l'embrassai. C'était comme si je respirais enfin, alors je me rapprochai encore plus de lui en sentant ses mains se poser sur ma taille.

« Tu m'as manquée »Affirmai-je, le front contre le sien.

Il passa une main sous mon pull, son pouce caressant ma hanche doucement.

« J'ai cru devenir fou »Souffla-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres et j'hochai la tête en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'il recommence à m'embrasser.

« J'ai pas envie de retourner en cours »

« Rentrons »

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je lus le sérieux dans ses yeux. Même si c'était tentant, je ne voulais pas non plus avoir l'impression de ne faire que ça…Du coin de l'œil, je vis quelqu'un arriver, et me souvins que c'était un autre étudiant du cursus d'Edward. Je fis signe à mon petit-ami de tourner la tête, et quand il le vit, il soupira.

« Je dois y retourner »

« Hum »

Il m'embrassa chastement puis se redressa et je le vis repartir et se retourner plusieurs fois vers moi. Je soupirai et restai immobile, le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais dingue de lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire comment nous avions pu changer si radicalement depuis la veille…Quoique nous étions de plus en plus proches et moins hésitants à nous toucher depuis qu'il était redevenu humain…Je souris aux images que j'avais dans la tête des dernières semaines. Edward et moi passions de plus en plus de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours au bord de passer à l'acte mais arrêtés au dernier moment.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te demander comment tu te sens après cette nuit »Rose me lança un regard complice en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Je la pris sans y penser et avalai une grande gorgée.

« J'ai cru que vous alliez faire l'amour ici »Ajouta-t-elle, et je m'étouffai presque« Du calme, Bella, je déconne…Vous étiez adorables »

« Merci »Je sentis que je rougissais encore.

Elle posa la main sur la table, près de la mienne à côté de la bouteille.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Je la regardai dans les yeux, indécise, alors qu'elle attendait que je prenne ma décision.

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me passer de lui »Murmurai-je, et elle sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est pareil »

Malgré moi, j'eus un grand sourire à cette simple pensée. Après tout, j'avais peur qu'il ne prenne ce qui l'intéressait et me lâche juste après…

'Arrête ! C'est Edward Cullen !' Ma petite voix était outrée par ma pensée.

« C'est normal ? »

« Bella ! Bien sur ! Et plus ça ira, et plus tu en voudras »Elle rit alors que j'ouvrais des yeux exorbités. « Tu ne pensais pas que ça ferait ça, pas vrai ? »Je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai eu peur, oui. Même si j'avais envie d'aller plus loin avec Edward…J'avais peur de mal réagir »

« Et après ce que tu as vécu, on n'attendait pas moins. Tu verras, bientôt tu ne te poseras plus de questions et tout te paraîtra normal »

J'acquiesçai et nous restâmes silencieuses. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'autre chose. J'avais appréhendé de franchir le pas avec Edward, ne serait-ce que par la mauvaise expérience que j'avais eu. Si je n'avais pas pu supporter de le sentir si proche de moi ? Si j'avais paniqué au moment où il était en moi ?

Et finalement, notre comportement depuis la veille me rassurait sur moi-même. J'étais capable d'avancer. Je souris à cette conclusion, puis réalisai que je devais retourner en cours. Je soupirai

« Ca va être dur d'attendre ce soir »Avouai-je

« Dis-toi qu'on vit tous ça »

« Emmett et toi aussi ? »Demandai-je et elle me fit un regard éloquent. « Oh ! »

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on est dans le même cursus ? »Rit-elle alors que nous nous levions.

« Pour l'amour de l'ingénierie ? »

« Et surtout des machines sur lesquelles on travaille à…S'aimer »Ajouta-t-elle

« Rose ! »M'écriai-je en lui tapant sur le bras, horrifiée par les images que j'avais en tête.

« A ce soir, Bella…Et pense à respirer »

« Ouais »

Nous nous séparâmes et je rêvai de pouvoir quitter l'université et rentrer chez moi…Avec Edward.

NOTE : alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas si je ne poste pas tout de suite !!!

bsx


	42. Chapter 42

Hello tout le monde !

Mille pardon pour ce post en retard, je dois avouer que je n'arrive plus à tenir le rythme. En tout cas, pas de panique vous aurez la suite très rapidement.

Des grands merci à tous et toutes, et surtout à ma Bêta Demoisel. J'espère que ça te conviendra, même si c'est à ma sauce^^

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Et finalement, notre comportement depuis la veille me rassurait sur moi-même. J'étais capable d'avancer. Je souris à cette conclusion, puis réalisai que je devais retourner en cours. Je soupirai_

_« Ca va être dur d'attendre ce soir »Avouai-je_

_« Dis-toi qu'on vit tous ça »_

_« Emmett et toi aussi ? »Demandai-je et elle me fit un regard éloquent. « Oh ! » _

_« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on est dans le même cursus ? »Rit-elle alors que nous nous levions._

_« Pour l'amour de l'ingénierie ? »_

_« Et surtout des machines sur lesquelles on travaille à…S'aimer »Ajouta-t-elle_

_« Rose ! »M'écriai-je en lui tapant sur le bras, horrifiée par les images que j'avais en tête._

_« A ce soir, Bella…Et pense à respirer »_

_« Mouais »_

_Nous nous séparâmes et je rêvai de pouvoir quitter l'université et rentrer chez moi…Avec Edward._

Bonne lecture.

**41-Amour et complications**

J'inspirais et expirais avec application, sentant mes muscles se contracter dans l'effort, mais surtout, je sentais l'impatience de cette journée s'évacuer de mon corps. En courant parmi les arbres dans la forêt près de la maison, je tentais de me concentrer sur autre chose que mon envie de retrouver Edward. J'avais passé la journée à le chercher du regard, mais bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que Rosalie nous avait arrangé un rendez-vous sur le campus. Et c'était par dépit que j'avais enfilé jogging et tennis en rentrant près de deux heures plus tôt. Pourtant, je savais qu'Edward avait fini les cours avant moi, mais il n'était pas rentré.

Toutefois, je souris dans ma course en repensant aux bouquets qui couvraient le lit à mon retour.

----------

Je poussais la porte de l'appartement, quand je sentis un merveilleux parfum venir à mes narines. Je venais de finir les cours, et j'avais hâte de rejoindre Edward, juste pour sentir sa présence. L'après-midi, après les quelques minutes que nous avions passés ensemble, avait été un calvaire. Vanessa et Agatha, mes deux camarades, avaient ri de mon comportement-quand je regardais toujours autour de moi, ou alors quand je ne les écoutais pas parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs, avec Edward. Même si je savais qu'elles étaient contentes pour moi, elles m'avaient vraiment tapé sur le système.

Mais ce parfum qui emplissait l'appartement me fit sourire, et je sentis mon cœur accélérer son rythme.

« Edward ? »Appelai-je alors que je ne le voyais pas. J'avançai, et me tournai vers la chambre.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, alors que je sentais mon sourire s'agrandir. Il y avait, étalé sur le sol et sur le lit, des pétales de roses. Sur le lit je repérai aussi plusieurs bouquets multicolores. J'approchai lentement, le cœur battant, m'attendant presqu'à voir Edward apparaître. Au lieu de ça, je lus la petite carte qui accompagnait le plus gros bouquet.

_A ma Bella_

_Je t'aime, Edward_

Cette fois, c'était sûr, mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine, et surtout, je n'allais pas pouvoir ôter ce sourire de mon visage.

Je m'assis, et enfouis la tête dans le bouquet. Il sentait aussi bon qu'il était beau.

Je restai un instant à attendre. Edward allait surement arriver.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je me levai et tentai de me concentrer sur mes notes à relire, mais je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir Edward.

Je finis par faire les cent pas dans le salon, jetant sans cesse un œil vers le lit. Je me mordais la lèvre à chaque fois, au souvenir de ce qui s'y était passé la veille. Et à ce souvenir, je voulais encore plus sentir les mains d'Edward sur moi. Je passai une main dans mon cou, en allant vers la cuisine. Je m'attrapai de quoi boire, et m'assis sur le bord du canapé, patientant.

Mais bien sûr, mon esprit ne pouvait pas patienter en silence, aussi avais-je en tête les moindres détails de la nuit dernière, et tout ce que je voulais refaire le plus vite possible. Je respirai à fond, et secouai la tête pour sortir ces pensées de mon esprit. Finalement, j'en eus assez, j'avais besoin d'action. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose, sinon j'allais devenir dingue. J'avais attendu Edward. Ca serait à lui de m'attendre à présent s'il rentrait avant que je revienne.

--------

Je sortis de mes pensés quand je sentis que je tombais. Je me retrouvai à genoux, le souffle coupé sans vraiment savoir comment c'était arrivé.

Je m'assis et réalisai que j'avais du mettre les pieds dans la racine d'arbres à un pas de moi. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées, rêvant tant d'être avec Edward que j'avais oublié l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je repris mon souffle et posai la tête contre un tronc d'arbre.

« C'est ça de rêver éveillé »Se moqua Emmett, et je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il approcha de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je devais vraiment être ailleurs pour ne pas repérer que tu me suivais »Dis-je, et il ricana en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Alors, raconte-moi tout, petite sœur. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien occuper ton esprit de cette manière ? »Il fit comme s'il m'étudiait sous toutes les coutures, prenant mon menton entre ses doigts, regardant mon profil avec les yeux plissés.

« Emmett »Râlai-je en me défaisant de sa prise.

« Quoi ? Je m'inquiète, c'est normal »Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense. « Tu as fait une sacrée chute, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis et que ça te perturbe »

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

« Rassure-toi, je vais très bien »

« Humm »Il haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Et je sentis que je rougissais. Etait-il obligé de me mettre dans l'embarras de cette manière ? « Bizarre, tu as le même air qu'Edward…Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vus comme ça »Il posa sa main sur son menton, pour faire celui qui réfléchit.

« Etrange, en effet »

« Oh ! Je sais ! »Il leva le doigt, comme en classe pour dire la bonne réponse. Je m'attendais presqu'à un 'Eureka'.

« Tant mieux, je suis contente »

« Ah bah moi aussi ! Petite coquine ! Alors, on va enfin savoir ce qu'Edward et toi valez »J'ouvris des yeux horrifiés à la perspective de ce qu'il avançait. Quand je vis son sourire maléfique, je sentis que je rougissais furieusement, ce qui lui donna un énorme éclat de rire. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, tentant de se reprendre. « Je plaisante ! Quoique… »

Et je posai ma tête sur mes genoux pour me cacher.

« S'il te plait »

Il explosa de rire, faisant trembler les arbres autour de nous.

« Je te donnerai des astuces, c'est promis…Mais j'ai hâte de voir l'état de votre appartement »

Je me bouchai les oreilles comme une gamine en priant pour qu'un tremblement de terre m'engloutisse.

Au lieu de ça, j'entendis Emmett qui reprenait

« Te voilà, on a failli t'attendre ! C'est pas très gentleman de laisser ta belle toute seule dans les bois »

« Merci, Emmett…Arrête de penser à ça »La voix d'Edward fit s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur, et je relevai la tête rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Je croisai son regard vert et m'y perdis, oubliant presque la présence d'Emmett et son ricanement.

« Je ne te dirai rien cette fois pour lire dans mes pensées… »

« Rose te cherche »Dit Edward sans quitter mon regard et d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

« Ah oui ! Je lui avais promis un petit tour sur le capot de sa voiture »Assura Emmett, et je rougis violemment. « Ne faites pas de bêtises, tous les deux »Il frappa doucement l'omoplate d'Edward en repartant, puis me lança un clin d'œil.

« A plus tard »Dis-je pour le chasser encore plus vite et il hocha la tête en me saluant.

Enfin, je me retrouvai avec Edward, seule à seul. Je me levai et fis un pas vers lui. Il en fit de même et nous nous retrouvâmes à nous embrasser sans même y penser. J'enroulai les bras autour de sa nuque alors que les siens m'enlaçaient étroitement contre lui.

« Désolé pour Emmett »Murmura-t-il en se décalant d'un millimètre pour que nous reprenions notre souffle.

« N'en parlons pas »Ordonnai-je en reprenant ses lèvres. Edward acquiesça et approfondit notre baiser.

Nous nous séparâmes ensuite et joignîmes nos mains pour rentrer.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, et fit son sourire qui arrêtait mon cœur. Il nous stoppa alors que j'allais insister, et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Tu as aimé les fleurs ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »Il m'embrassa doucement et avoua

« C'est une surprise »Sa voix rauque dans le creux de mon oreille fit naître de délicieux frissons dans mon dos...

« Comment était ta journée ? »

« Interminable »Soupirai-je en souriant. Je le vis acquiescer, et serrai mes doigts autour des siens.

« Si on oubliait tout pour ce soir ? »Proposa-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte de l'hôtel, me conduisant déjà vers notre appartement.

« Pourquoi pas »Je me rapprochai de lui, permettant qu'il passe son bras autour de ma taille. Je posai la tête sur son épaule, et nous montâmes ainsi jusqu'à chez nous.

Edward ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer, sa main dans le bas de mes reins. Je m'arrêtai, sous le choc, en voyant toutes les bougies autour de nous, entendant la douce musique.

« Edward ? »Il m'interrompit par un baiser affamé, ses mains courant déjà sous mon t-shirt.

Sa langue vint à ma rencontre rapidement, et je m'accrochai encore plus à lui, nos hanches plaquées l'une à l'autre.

Mais la sonnerie du four retentit, et nous restâmes figés dans le temps et l'espace, le souffle court.

« C'est le repas »Dit-il, comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. Je souris, et nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur. Je le suivis dans la cuisine, mais il me bloqua l'accès aux plats. « Je m'en occupe, détends-toi »Il piqua un baiser sur mes lèvres, et je m'éloignai.

Alors, je fis un tour d'horizon de l'appartement et détectai les bouquets qu'il m'avait offerts aux quatre coins de notre chez nous, des pétales toujours jusqu'au lit. Les bougies étaient placées de manière stratégique sur la table où les couverts étaient mis, et sur les marches qui conduisaient à la chambre. Aussi, les rideaux étaient tirés, fermant notre couple au monde extérieur.

En sentant l'atmosphère qui régnait, je me rendis compte que mon jogging n'était pas de rigueur. Je me tournai vers Edward, et vis combien il semblait concentrer sur sa tâche d'arranger les assiettes. Je souris et m'éclipsai vers le dressing. Sur un coup de tête, j'attrapai une robe bleu nuit sans manches, qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et serrait ma taille, avec un sage décolleté, et j'allai me prendre une rapide douche. Les cheveux humides, je m'habillai, et les laissai tomber dans mon dos. Je restai une seconde devant le miroir, mes bandes de tissus et la broche des Cullen posés sur le meuble.

Devais-je cacher mes poignets après ce qu'Edward et moi vivions ? Je m'étais tellement habituée à les avoir cachés, que je ne savais pas si un jour j'allais pouvoir les laisser à l'air libre. Pourtant, je partageais tout à présent avec Edward et sa famille, et j'avais réussi à oublier mon passé. Je pris ma respiration, et ne passai que de quoi cacher mon avant-bras gauche, celui qui était le plus blessé, avec la broche. Ensuite, je posai un doigt sur ma cicatrice du poignet droit, sentant mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. En relevant les yeux dans le miroir, je vis l'hésitation qui s'y trouvait.

Je sortis ainsi, avant de céder à mon envie de me couvrir entièrement.

Edward se stoppa net quand son regard croisa le mien. Je vis qu'il cessait de respirer, ouvrant la bouche pour parler

« Tu es… Il n'y a pas de mots »Il me rejoignit sur la marche, et m'enlaça doucement.

« Ce n'est qu'une robe, Edward. Rien d'extraordinaire comme quand tes sœurs s'en chargent »Souris-je, mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis à en juger par le regard qu'il me lança.

« Tu n'as pas conscience de l'effet que tu peux avoir sur les gens…Et sur moi en particulier »Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille, sa main passant sur mon côté.

« Montre-moi »Répondis-je sur le même ton, et il plongea son regard dans le mien.

« C'est bien mon intention »Et cette fois, ce fut à moi d'être sans voix. Edward sourit et m'embrassa avant de m'attirer jusqu'à la table.

Il me tira la chaise et s'éloigna pour attraper les assiettes.

Une fois assis, nous posâmes nos mains sur la table, et Edward s'arrêta sur mon poignet droit, à nu. Il posa doucement la main dessus, et releva les yeux vers moi. Je souris pour acquiescer à sa question muette. Son pouce passa sur le dos de ma main, et descendit vers mon poignet. Il s'y arrêta, et Edward releva les yeux vers moi.

« Quoi ? »M'inquiétai-je

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se leva et m'embrassa. Son baiser était plein de reconnaissance. Je posai la main droite sur sa joue, il la prit et déposa des baisers sur mon poignet. Doucement, il passa ensuite son doigt sur la cicatrice, et je vis sa mâchoire se serrer. Avant que je ne l'interroge, il murmura

« Tu ne m'avais jamais laissé les voir »

« Je peux remettre quelque chose… »

Il m'interrompit en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche

« Je ne veux pas que tu les caches »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais les laisser comme ça longtemps »Avouai-je et il hocha la tête. C'était une expérience que je tentais, et je n'avais aucune idée du résultat possible. J'avais réussi à surmonter ma peur du contact depuis longtemps, mais voir jours après jours mes cicatrices révélées aux autres n'était pas la même chose. Tout le monde saurait que j'avais vécu quelque chose de violent, et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir voir leurs regards et interrogations. « Merci »

« De quoi ? »

« De ton soutien »

Il sourit et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux avant de la replacer derrière mon oreille.

« Tu veux manger ? »Demanda-t-il en désignant les assiettes sur la table, et j'acquiesçai.

****

**EDWARD POV**

Le diner s'étirait en longueur et pourtant je ne le ressentais pas comme ça. Au contraire, le temps ne semblait plus compter alors que Bella et moi nous apprêtions à déguster ensemble le dessert. J'avais passé la fin d'après-midi à réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire pour cette soirée. C'était spécial depuis la veille. Je m'arrêtai une seconde dans la cuisine, repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Et surtout, repensant à la torture que j'avais ressentie de ne pas être avec Bella aujourd'hui. J'avais passé ma journée à errer d'esprits en esprits pour la voir, et même si ça m'avait fatigué, puisqu'à présent je devais me concentrer pour utiliser mon pouvoir, ça n'épuisait pas ma hâte de la retrouver.

Je rassemblai la vaisselle dans l'évier, et repensai à mon réveil à l'aube. Bella était blottie contre moi, mes bras serrés autour de sa taille. J'avais passé le temps qui lui restait à dormir à la regarder, caressant sa joue, ou embrassant son front. Je l'avais tenue serrer contre moi, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore. Bella était tout pour moi, et je savais que je n'allais jamais pouvoir être séparé d'elle bien longtemps.

Ce fut après que Rose nous ait laissés un instant pendant la pause déjeuner, que je décidais de cette soirée romantique. Je savais que Bella finissait plus tard que moi, mais j'avais des choses à préparer avant de la rejoindre, alors je l'avais laissée. La retrouver dans la forêt après son jogging m'avait rappelé ce que je faisais en juin dernier, sauf que cette fois-ci, je savais que Bella ne risquait pas de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment.

« On se met sur le canapé ? »Proposai-je en posant sur la table basse ce que j'avais prévu en dessert : une coupe de glace noix de coco/passion. Ca n'était pas forcément la saison, mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais réessayer de manger de la glace. Cette soirée me paraissait le meilleur moment, d'autant plus que Bella aussi tentait quelque chose : ne plus cacher son poignet. Quand je l'avais vu, plus tôt dans la soirée, j'avais eu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Dans sa petite robe, elle était à tomber. Mais le fait qu'elle accepte de ne plus porter ces tissus que ma sœur lui avait confectionnés était un bon signe. Elle s'acceptait mieux, et dépassait le traumatisme de l'an passé. Et j'étais fier d'être celui qui le lui avait permis.

Je tendis la main vers Bella, elle me regardait en souriant et je compris pourquoi elle était comme ça. Elle était debout devant moi, et je la détaillai des yeux en m'attardant sur ses courbes merveilleuses. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard amusé et si tentateur.

« Je t'aime »Je l'attirai à moi, et nous nous assîmes.

Soudain, alors que je me penchai pour attraper la coupe, l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité, et je vis Bella se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Laisse-moi faire »Demanda-t-elle en prenant la coupe. Je la lui laissai, et ma respiration me fit défaut quand je la vis approcher la cuillère de ma bouche. Je plongeai le regard dans le sien, et avalai la glace. J'avais bien choisi le mariage de ces deux parfums, c'était absolument divin.

« C'est bon »Assurai-je en posant la main sur la sienne qui tenait la cuillère. Je la regardai prendre la bouchée, et elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

Mon regard se rétrécit quand je remarquais une goutte de glace au coin de ses lèvres. J'y déposai les miennes rapidement, goutant la glace et sa bouche en même temps. Sans qu'aucun de nous ne réfléchisse nous nous embrassions tendrement, ma main glissant lentement sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à ses hanches.

Bella passa les mains dans mes cheveux, plaquant son corps contre le mien. J'enroulai un bras dans son dos, et l'autre sous ses jambes, et me levai.

« Edward »S'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant encore plus à moi.

« Fais-moi confiance »

« Je veux bien, mais… » Je l'interrompis par un baiser.

Je parvins jusqu'au lit et l'y déposai doucement. Je m'installai à ses côtés, les mains courant toujours sur sa taille. Nos lèvres restèrent souder alors que Bella passait une jambe autour de mes hanches.

Alors, je sus que la glace serait fondue depuis un moment, quand nous allions revenir à la réalité.

****

On était vendredi après-midi, et j'avais en tête une mélodie que j'avais hâte de mettre en pratique.

Je sortis rapidement de ma Volvo, passai déposer quelques courses dans le frigo à l'appartement, et je redescendis dans le salon, sur le piano. J'étais le premier rentré et ça m'arrangeait : je pouvais ainsi me concentrer entièrement sur ce que j'avais en tête depuis le matin.

Je restai immobile, les doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. J'avais d'abord besoin de retrouver l'état dans lequel j'étais plus tôt, ainsi, la musique serait bien plus libre de se créer. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant le souffle de Bella sur mon cou, comme pendant le petit-déjeuner quand elle s'était penchée sur moi en faisant la vaisselle. J'écoutai ma respiration s'accélérer à ce souvenir. Je ne savais plus ce qui avait déclenché notre bataille d'eau, mais nous avions fini trempés, avec du mal à reprendre notre sérieux. Et j'avais réalisé en l'entendant rire qu'une musique se créait dans mon esprit. Je m'étais vu en train de la composer, et la faire écouter à Bella.

Je rouvris les yeux, et commençai à laisser mes doigts errer sur l'instrument. Je cherchai à retrouver ce que j'avais entendu toute la journée. Je l'avais travaillé sur une feuille de papier pendant un cours, et ça m'avait paru simple. Mais bien sûr, depuis que j'étais humain, je ne faisais plus tout immédiatement parfait. Mais je m'acharnai. Enfin, je la trouvai. C'était d'abord rapide, comme désordonné, mais au fur et à mesure, on sentait que les notes se plaçaient en cadence, s'organisant pour faire un tout emballé et enchanteur.

En recommençant pour la seconde fois, je souris, j'avais l'impression que de la joie pure coulait dans mes veines.

'_C'est superbe'_ Affirma Alice par la pensée, et je m'arrêtai, surpris. J'avais du relâcher mon pouvoir, alors j'entendais les pensées autour de moi. Je me retournai, elle était sur le seuil, seule.

« J'en connais un qui est heureux »Applaudit-elle

« On ne peut rien te cacher »Me moquai-je.

« Et non ! D'ailleurs… »Elle avança, en dansant

« Non merci, Alice. Je peux me débrouiller »

« Je n'ai encore rien dit ! »Bouda-t-elle, je fis les gros yeux, et elle se détourna « Ok, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais quand même ! »

« Arrête de vouloir te mêler de ma vie, ou de celle de Bella »Dis-je quand même. Et dire que les autres disaient que j'étais agaçant à lire dans leurs pensées, Alice n'était pas mieux, elle ne nous laissait pas nous exprimer !

Je refermai le cache des touches, et me levai quand j'entendis la tornade Alice me rejoindre.

« C'est moi qui vais chercher Bella »

« Mais je n'ai même pas encore prévu de le faire »Me retournai-je.

Elle sourit, les yeux plissés

« Comme ça, pas la peine que tu le prévois »

« Alice »Soupirai-je

« Ne t'inquiète pas, quand on reviendra de notre séance shopping, tu ne regretteras pas ! Et puis Rose n'a plus rien à se mettre, non plus. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a un jean en double ? »S'insurgea-t-elle et je secouai la tête, fataliste.

« Rose n'a plus rien à se mettre ? Je suis sûr que son dressing est aussi plein à craquer que le tien »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant chez elle, au second étage

« Je sais…Il va d'ailleurs falloir penser à agrandir tout ça »

Je la regardai comme si elle avait un troisième œil.

« Et où veux-tu qu'on trouve la place pour faire ces travaux ? »Je la vis se concentrer, et levai les yeux au ciel en voyant son sourire. « Ok, j'ai compris…Mais n'imagine pas que j'ai oublié t'avoir dit de ne plus intervenir dans nos plans à Bella et moi…On finira par vivre notre vie, et tu ne pourras pas sans cesse y mettre ton grain de sel »La prévins-je et elle tira la langue en entrant chez elle.

Juste pour vérifier, je fis en sorte d'entendre ses pensées, et le regrettai. Ma sœur devait savoir que j'allais vouloir écouter ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle mijotait, mais du coup, elle s'amusa à chanter l'hymne national grec.

Je remontai jusque chez moi, et m'installai dans le bureau, des bouquins de médecine ouverts sous les yeux.

Ca faisait peu de temps que j'avais réussi à me concentrer quand Alice débarqua à mes côtés.

« Alice ? »M'inquiétai-je en voyant ses traits défaits. Elle s'assit une seconde sur le bord de mon bureau, puis se redressa

« Bella ! Ils…Edward, Bella va être attaquée…Je ne pensais pas qu'ils resteraient… »

Mais je ne l'écoutai déjà plus. Je quittai l'hôtel en moins de deux, et pris ma voiture. Je ne respectai pas les limitations, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : Bella était en danger.

Je serrai les poings autour de mon volant, le regard fixé droit devant moi, les mâchoires serrées.

S'ils osaient…

**BELLA POV**

Heureusement que c'était enfin le week-end, parce que je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps avec ce rythme. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers ma voiture, pressée de pouvoir aller me détendre avec un jogging. Les professeurs nous demandaient des tonnes de recherches, comme si on n'en avait déjà pas d'autres à faire !!

Enfin, je comptais bien profiter de mon week-end, et peut-être même que j'appellerais Natalia pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

En attendant, j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison. J'espérai qu'Edward avait pensé à faire quelques courses, mais pour être sûr, autant l'appeler.

« Et merde »Je refermai mon téléphone portable en réalisant que je n'avais plus de batteries. Et bien sûr, les Cullen étaient absents parce qu'il avait fait beau toute la journée, même si le temps se couvrait de plus en plus depuis presqu'une heure. Je soupirai et ouvris ma portière avec plus de force que nécessaire quand je sentis un malaise.

Je me retournai, persuadée qu'on m'observait. Et même si j'avais l'habitude de trouver Emmett dans mon dos, surtout pendant mes joggings quand il s'amusait à me suivre et à venir me faire des plaisanteries plus ou moins de mauvais goût, je savais que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui. N'ayant personne dans mon champ de vision, je me retournai vers ma portière. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sentis une main froide attraper mon poignet. Je me figeai, la respiration coupée. C'était mon poignet droit, qui depuis mardi soir était à l'air libre, ou du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être quand j'avais une manche dessus.

« Tu as l'air un petit peu énervée »Susurra une voix inconnue dans mon oreille. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements avant que mon cerveau n'ait pu tout analyser.

Main froide.

Voix ensorcelante.

Poigne de fer.

Vampire.

Je tournai les yeux vers lui. Il était pâle, comme je m'y attendais. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, et son regard rouge était sans équivoque.

Je serrai le poing qu'il tenait, et il sourit, surement se moquait-il de ma tentative de self-control. Si je réagissais trop vite, les autres étudiants risquaient de venir, et ils seraient en danger à cause de moi.

« Tu sais que tu sens terriblement bon ? »Ajouta-t-il, baissant la tête sur mon cou.

Je relevai les yeux, pour ne pas le voir, mais mon regard se posa sur les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. Un sursaut de terreur me parcourut, et il resserra sa prise sur mon bras. La femme aux longs cheveux roux sourit en croisant mon regard. Elle semblait excitée par ce qui m'arrivait. Comment pouvait-on tant aimer voir les autres souffrir ? Je tentai de retenir mes tremblements mais c'était presqu'impossible, et ils le sentaient. L'homme noir à côté regardait la scène d'un air blasé.

« Arrête de jouer avec la nourriture, James »Exigea-t-il en faisant un pas vers nous, et je sentis mon estomac se soulever.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi moi ?

Une larme roula sur ma joue, et tous sourirent.

Je fermai les yeux, je refusai de n'avoir que leur souvenir en tête. Je voulais voir Edward avant de fermer les yeux définitivement.

Un courant d'air et un bras passé au travers de ma poitrine me firent hurler. Je me débattis une seconde en rouvrant les yeux, puis j'entendis Edward

« C'est moi, Bella. Je suis là »

Il semblait combattre une envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence. Je m'accrochai à son bras, et remarquai notre situation.

Edward était arrivé, et s'était posté entre moi et le dénommé James. Celui-ci s'était reculé, et à présent, lui et ses amis étaient en position d'attaque. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus que nous. Les trois vampires grognèrent, et Edward se posta devant moi, me faisant me décaler encore plus sur le côté, comme s'il voulait que j'en profite pour m'éloigner. Mais il ne savait pas que je n'allais pas le laisser seul devant ces vampires assoiffés de sang pour me sauver ? De toute façon, après mon mouvement de panique, j'étais complètement figée, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il me semblait que c'était encore pire que quand celui qui avait tué Adrian un peu plus d'un an auparavant était revenu me trouver. Cette fois, c'était trois vampires, et même si je n'avais pas de souvenirs particuliers à leur propos, leur présence me tétanisait, ramenant à la surface les vieilles réactions de mon corps face à un contact. Et c'était bien pire que de se sentir paralysée par la peur.

« Plutôt rapide pour un humain »Remarqua le noir.

« C'est pour faire parler les vampires assoiffés »Maugréa Edward, entre ses dents. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il ne regardait pas le noir, mais le fameux James. Ils semblaient se combattre par leurs regards.

Soudain, je vis avec plaisir, Alice se poster à mes côtés, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper se plaçaient devant Edward. Rosalie se mit de l'autre côté, et tous furent en position d'attaque en moins de deux. Les yeux du trio montrèrent leur étonnement, mais bientôt, la minute de surprise fut passée. Plusieurs grognements retentirent, Emmett serra les poings le long de ses côtés, et Jasper scruta les alentours.

« Il y a des humains »Rappela Alice

« Qu'ils viennent »Proposa la femme en face de nous.

« Qu'ils restent où ils sont »Contra Rosalie. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, et je vis Rose relever les lèvres.

« On ne savait pas que la ville était protégée »Assura le noir. « Reprenons donc. Moi c'est Laurent, elle, Victoria, et James ici »

Je retins mon souffle, étonnée de la tournure des évènements. Edward au contraire ne relâcha pas sa vigilance, et attrapa ma main toujours accrochée à son bras pour la tenir entre ses doigts. Son pouce caressa doucement ma paume, et je serrai les doigts pour le remercier de ce geste de réconfort.

« Maintenant, vous savez que vous ne pouvez approcher personne ici »Prévint Jasper d'un ton sans réplique.

Mais ça ne fut pas du goût de James. Il renforça sa position d'attaque, et grogna.

NOTE : hihi, bon alors, ils vont se battre ou pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A très vite

bsx


	43. Chapter 43

Et oui, j'ai réussi à le finir ! Et oui, je sais, je suis en retard, encore ! Mais vous commencez à être habitués, pas vrai ?

Bref, je vous livre ce chapitre en remerciant toujours autant ma Bêta Demoisel pour ses précieux conseils ^^

Caro30 : en effet, on s'ennuyait un peu lol

LilyCullen82 : tu m'as foutue une sacrée trouille, enfin c'est réparé, heureusement !

Hannae : et une nouvelle !!!(ou un nouveau) Bienvenue !

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _« On ne savait pas que la ville était protégée »Assura le noir. « Reprenons donc. Moi c'est Laurent, elle, Victoria, et James ici »_

_Je retins mon souffle, étonnée de la tournure des évènements. Edward au contraire ne relâcha pas sa vigilance, et attrapa ma main toujours accrochée à son bras pour la tenir entre ses doigts. Son pouce caressa doucement ma paume, et je serrai les doigts pour le remercier de ce geste de réconfort._

_« Maintenant, vous savez que vous ne pouvez approcher personne ici »Prévint Jasper d'un ton sans réplique._

_Mais ça ne fut pas du goût de James. Il renforça sa position d'attaque, et grogna._

Bonne lecture.

**42-Course poursuite**

Edward plia les genoux en même temps que les autres. Et j'ouvris des yeux paniqués. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre ici ?

« Nous avons compris »Assura Laurent, en se redressant. Je vis le regard d'Edward se poser une seconde sur lui, comme pour le sonder. Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur James et Victoria. Tous les deux étaient toujours prêts à nous bondir dessus. Je frissonnai en voyant le rictus de James quand il croisa mon regard. Edward se positionna encore plus devant moi, comme pour me cacher.

« James »Appela Laurent en faisant un pas en arrière.

Mais personne ne bougea.

Les secondes semblèrent s'égrener encore plus lentement que d'habitude, puis, James et Victoria se redressèrent. Ils se prirent bras dessous, bras dessus, et le regard de James resta encore sur moi le temps qu'ils reculent. Je sursautai en les voyant disparaître sans un mot.

« On rentre »Ordonna Jasper en se retournant.

Edward me prit par le bras et m'entraîna sur le siège passager de ma voiture. Je m'assis en voyant toujours Emmett et Rosalie à l'affût derrière nous.

« Tu roules sans t'arrêter »

« Ils sont partis »Dis-je et ils s'immobilisèrent. Edward grimaça.

« James aime beaucoup trop le fait que nous soyons tous à te protéger »Avoua-t-il

« Pour nous protéger…Edward, tu es aussi en danger que moi »Lui rappelai-je en posant la main sur son avant-bras. Il n'allait pas se battre contre eux, quand même !?

« C'est toi qu'il veut en priorité…Notre intervention a aiguisé son plaisir à l'idée de… »

« Il ne vous arrivera rien, à aucun d'entre vous »Asséna Alice. Je relevai les yeux sur elle, mais il était visible qu'elle était aussi inquiète que nous tous.

Edward reprit un semblant de calme, et démarra.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil, et regardai à l'extérieur. Ces trois vampires nous suivaient-ils ? Comptaient-ils attendre le meilleur moment pour attaquer ?

Je fermai les yeux, souhaitant effacer les images que j'avais dans la tête à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Bien sûr, chaque Cullen ferait en sorte de nous protéger, mais s'ils n'y parvenaient pas ?

'Ne pense pas à ça' S'agaça ma petite voix, et je secouai la tête pour me sortir de ces pensées.

Edward posa la main sur ma jambe

« A quoi tu penses ? »

J'inspirai à fond pour reprendre mon calme, et me tournai vers lui. Il regardait à peine la route, concentré sur moi.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais peur alors qu'il était aussi tendu.

« A rien »

« Bella, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu ne peux pas dire ça en ayant revu des vampires »Supplia-t-il et je baissai les yeux.

« J'ai peur »Murmurai-je et il sembla grogner. Il accéléra, les mâchoires serrées. « Edward, à quoi tu penses ? »Je me penchai pour mieux voir son regard sur la route.

« J'ai peur »Avoua-t-il. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me fit son sourire en coin. « J'ai peur de te perdre »

« Tu ne me perdras pas…Je suis sûr que tes frères et sœurs ne vont pas nous lâcher »

« Non, tu as raison, il ne va rien t'arriver parce qu'on va partir loin d'ici »Il serra les doigts autour du volant, et je sentis la panique s'insinuer en moi.

« Et tu veux qu'on aille où ? »Sans le vouloir, ma voix s'était durcie. Je ne comptais pas fuir. J'étais entourée des Cullen, pourquoi voudraient-ils me faire aller ailleurs ?

Edward me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

« Bella, on ne reste pas dans les parages…Je t'emmène loin avant que James n'ait établi son plan d'attaque »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? Edward, je ne me sens pas capable de fuir »Ma voix craqua à la perspective qui m'était offerte. Fuir ? Oui. Mais pour aller où ? Et pour combien de temps ?

Edward glissa une main vers moi. Instinctivement, je m'y accrochai.

« Tu ne seras pas seule, Bella. Je serai là. Les autres vont se charger d'arrêter James pendant qu'on va prendre quelques jours de repos »

Je gardai le silence, le temps de reprendre un peu mon calme. Je savais que si nous restions à la maison, les trois vampires nous trouveraient facilement. Et ils auraient surement bien plus facilement accès à nous que si nous partions. Je soupirai, me rendant au jugement d'Edward, mais ma panique toujours plus latente.

« On passe à la maison récupérer quelques affaires et ensuite on s'en va »Expliqua-t-il, lui aussi moins emporté. J'hochai la tête et nous parvînmes enfin chez nous.

Avant que je n'aie pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Emmett ouvrait ma portière et me tirait hors de la voiture. Je me tendis, il le sentit et s'excusa en me relâchant une seconde. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je savais que si on continuait à m'attraper par surprise, j'allais mourir de frayeur. Malgré ce que je voulais montrer, je sentis de toute façon mes angoisses refaire surface.

« Non, ça va… »Murmurai-je pour le rassurer. Il m'étudia, sceptique, mais finit par m'attraper par la main pour me faire rentrer dans la maison.

« Vous avez peu de temps »Assura Jasper

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna vers les escaliers. J'inspirai à fond, mais ne réussis pas à m'apaiser. Jasper me regarda, et je sentis qu'il essayait d'agir, mais j'étais trop sous le coup de mes émotions.

« On n'en a pas pour longtemps »

« Je retourne dans la forêt… »Entendis-je avant de perdre pied.

Je montai les marches sans vraiment les monter.

Je voyais les frères et sœurs d'Edward s'éloigner, sans les voir.

Je sentais le bras d'Edward autour de moi, sans le sentir.

Mon esprit semblait partir ailleurs, en dehors de mon corps et de cet endroit. Et c'était impuissante, que je le laissai faire.

« Ne te charge pas trop, si on a besoin, on s'arrêtera faire quelques courses… »Recommandait Edward en allant déjà dans le dressing attraper la valise.

Et moi, j'étais encore dans l'entrée. En l'entendant fourrager dans les placards, je réalisai que je devais aller m'asseoir. Je voulais surtout éviter que tout tourne autour de moi.

Ca allait trop vite. Je n'avais pas la possibilité de respirer.

Ces vampires étaient apparus moins d'une heure plus tôt dans notre vie, rouvrant de vieilles cicatrices, et je devais voir mon monde chambouler. Je devais fuir pour je ne savais où…

« Bella ? »La voix inquiète d'Edward était très près de moi. Je sursautai et relevai les yeux sur lui. J'ouvris la bouche. Je devais lui dire que j'étais perdue…Il y avait surement une autre solution… Il s'assit à mes côtés, et prit ma main dans la sienne. « Bella, respire. Tout va bien, c'est juste une mesure de précaution »

Son regard m'étudiait avec hésitation. Il devait lire les émotions qu'il y avait en moi.

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur son pouce qui caressait ma main.

Mais je vis plutôt les figures de ces vampires, leurs yeux rouges, leurs sourires monstrueux. J'avais l'impression de toujours sentir les doigts de ce James autour de mon poignet…

Je me recroquevillai violemment, des sanglots étouffés dans ma poitrine.

« C'est fini, Bella. Je suis là »Edward s'immobilisa à mes côtés, le regard hésitant. Je vis qu'il cherchait à me rassurer, et quand je plongeai dans son regard, il devint une véritable bouée de sauvetage. Je me jetai presque dans ses bras. Il me tint fermement par la taille alors que je m'accrochai à son cou, la tête contre son épaule. « Je t'aime, Bella. Je ne les laisserai pas faire, je te le promets »

« Je suis tétanisée, Edward »Avouai-je, et mes sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs quand je sentis sa main aller et venir dans mon dos, d'un geste réconfortant.

Je me laissai aller, m'accrochant à Edward pour ne pas quitter la réalité. Je savais que sans lui, je serai vite retombée dans mes habitudes d'avant. Je savais que s'il n'était pas là, j'aurais laissé mes réflexes de défense se remettre en place, et n'aurais plus accepté de voir qui que ce soit.

Je pleurai encore un moment. Les quelques minutes passées avec ce trio infernal m'avaient retournée. J'avais besoin de me détendre, et d'oublier un peu ce qui se passait autour de moi. Egoïstement, je souhaitai qu'Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett soient en train de se battre de leurs côtés…Qu'ils ne viennent pas tout de suite me ramener à la réalité de ma situation…Je rêvais de pouvoir tout planter comme ça, pour penser à autre chose…

Et de penser à cela, je sentis que je me calmais. Je m'écartai légèrement d'Edward, et essuyai mes joues. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et sonda mon regard.

« Ca va mieux ? Bella, je suis désolé… »

« C'est moi qui suis désolée…Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus…J'ai juste…De vieux souvenirs qui reviennent »

Il passa un doigt sur ma joue, retirant la larme qui y coulait.

« Je te jure que tout est différent…Ils ne t'approcheront plus »

« Toi non, ils ne t'approcheront plus »Demandai-je, d'une petite voix. Il sourit, et même si ses yeux n'en prirent pas la teinte, ce sourire fut communicatif.

« Non, moi non plus. Je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle… »Je me mordis la lèvre, et apparemment, il lut ce geste dans un mauvais sens. « A moins que tu préfères… »

« Edward, si tu n'étais pas là, je crois que je serais bonne à enfermer. Ne me quitte pas »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, jamais je ne te laisserai »

J'hochai la tête, docile.

« On va devoir y aller »Supposai-je en regardant autour de nous.

« Mais on reviendra…C'est juste pour ne pas être sur leur route »

Je croisai son regard, et y puisai toute la force que je pouvais.

« Je vais prendre quelques affaires »Mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant. Nous restâmes encore assis un instant. Puis, Edward se leva et me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai à contrecœur et le suivis dans le dressing.

Je franchis le seuil avec appréhension, comme si entrer dans ce dressing signifiait signer mon arrêt de mort. Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Je regardai autour de moi. Que devais-je prendre ? Où allions-nous ? Pour combien de temps ?

Des dizaines, des centaines de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas juste, j'avais fait mes preuves déjà, pourquoi devais-je recommencer ?

Un sanglot m'échappa, et je restai au milieu de la pièce.

« Bella, je peux m'en occuper… »Edward me prit dans ses bras, mais je le repoussai

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je dois pouvoir me battre ! »Assénai-je

« Bella, je t'en prie. Ta colère ne nous aidera pas… »

Je croisai son regard défait alors que je sentais en moi un élan de violence grandir comme avant quand je sortais faire mon jogging et que je voulais tout arrêter…

« Ce n'est pas juste »

Edward ne répondit rien, il savait que j'avais raison. Il passa une main apaisante dans mes cheveux, les défaisant doucement dans mon dos. Alors, des frissons dans tout le corps, je relevai la tête, cherchant ses lèvres. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent dans sa nuque au moment où nos langues se trouvaient. Je me rapprochai, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi pour prendre la force de sortir et de le suivre où bon lui semblait.

« Bella… »Commença-t-il, mais je repris ses lèvres, une main glissant déjà le long de son bras, sur sa hanche.

Je savais de toute façon ce qu'il voulait dire : il était temps que nous partions si nous ne voulions pas que James, Victoria et Laurent nous trouvent et nous tuent.

Edward me fit reculer contre la porte d'un placard, ses doigts passant sous mon t-shirt. Il relâcha mes lèvres, pour reprendre sa respiration. Je descendis les deux mains sur le bord de son pull et le lui retirai avec impatiente. Mes mains dessinèrent sa sculpture alors qu'il laissait sa langue courir dans mon cou. Je cherchai ma respiration, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir mon corps crier son besoin de lui.

« Edward »Soufflai-je quand ses doigts relevèrent ma jambe sur sa hanche et y glissèrent de haut en bas. Je le sentis contre moi, et repris notre baiser impatient. Alors, Edward m'ôta sous-vêtements et pantalon avant de se défaire du sien.

Nous tombâmes au sol, toujours en train de nous embrasser. Je sentis dans mon dos le sac de voyage qu'il avait sorti plus tôt. Nos respirations haletantes, il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il vint lentement en moi, comme pour effacer le fait que nous étions dans l'urgence. Je gémis alors qu'il commençait ses vas-et-viens. Il glissa ses doigts autour de ma nuque, et j'enroulai les jambes autour de lui. Je penchai la tête en arrière en sentant comme il accélérait, venant plus loin en moi. Je relevai le bras, et mes doigts s'accrochèrent au bord d'une étagère.

« Edward ! »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je ne savais plus mon prénom. J'haletai, mes hanches imprimant le même rythme que celles d'Edward. Il agrippa mon poignet droit et vint mordiller mon lobe d'oreille.

« Bella »Souffla-t-il, la voix rauque. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de lui, les doigts se refermant sur le bord de l'étagère. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent, et quand nos langues se rejoignirent, je reposai vivement le bras autour de son cou. Des vêtements nous tombèrent dessus, mais ça n'était pas ce qui nous intéressait. Nous avions perdu notre souffle, et unis comme jamais, nous appelâmes l'autre à l'unisson.

Nous reprîmes un semblant de calme alors qu'Edward ralentissait ses mouvements, et cherchait mes lèvres doucement. Nous nous embrassâmes, ne voulant pas quitter ce moment.

« Edward… »Hésitai-je en retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Ca avait été un moment extraordinaire, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. N'étions-nous pas sensés fuir ?

« Sh »Fit-il, un doigt sur ma bouche. Il souriait, et je devais avouer que je ne regrettais pas.

En silence, comme pour garder encore ces sentiments en nous, nous nous rhabillâmes et attrapâmes quelques vêtements au cas où notre fuite durerait longtemps.

****

Nous avancions vers la Volvo quand Alice arriva à nos côtés.

« Emmett et Rose ont réussi à les éloigner quelques temps…Vous allez pouvoir partir plus ou moins tranquillement »

« Tu as une idée de la direction… »Voulut savoir Edward

« Reste sur des voies utilisées, et surtout…Vers le Sud »Répondit Alice en l'interrompant.

« Mais si… »Commençai-je

« Ca sera plus facile de les mettre à notre merci »Expliqua-t-elle alors que je m'inquiétais pour ceux qui nous entoureraient si James, Victoria et Laurent nous trouvaient.

« Roule vite »Préconisa Jasper en revenant vers nous.

« Et vous ? »Demandai-je

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une petite virée »Sourit Alice, visiblement ravie de ce voyage improvisé. Malgré son enthousiasme, j'étais inquiète.

« Cesse de t'inquiéter. Ils ne vous approcheront pas, et s'ils le font, ils auront à faire à nous avant d'être si proche que ça »

« Oh ! Et pendant que vous étiez là-haut, il y a eu du nouveau… »La voix d'Alice eut une intonation particulière en désignant la trentaine de minutes que nous étions dans notre appartement, et je crus voir le sourire de Jasper. Je rougis légèrement en me doutant qu'ils avaient une idée de ce qui nous avait retenus. C'était bien le côté gênant de notre relation. Tout le monde se doutait que nous faisions l'amour, et ils y pensaient sans cesse en nous voyant.

« Oui, Alice ? »S'impatienta Edward alors qu'elle se taisait, surement pour mettre un peu plus de piment dans tout ça…

« Laurent est venu nous prévenir d'une chose que nous savions déjà : James veut nous attaquer…Et Victoria, il dit qu'elle est aussi mauvaise que lui… »

« Et ce Laurent, il est où maintenant ? Que lui avez-vous laissé pour ces informations pas si utiles ? »M'inquiétai-je en regardant autour de moi.

« Il est parti…Le jeu que James joue ne l'intéresse pas »Me rassura Jasper en utilisant son pouvoir sur moi.

« D'accord, restez sur vos gardes tout de même »Recommanda Edward en ouvrant ma portière.

« Edward ! Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on n'a rien à craindre »Bouda Alice.

« On vous suit de très près »Assura Jasper en prenant Alice par la taille.

« Je suis désolée »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, autant te dire qu'Emmett est ravi »Et je ne pus qu'acquiescer à cette idée.

Je montai dans la voiture, Edward en fit autant, et bientôt, nous n'étions plus chez nous.

En silence, je vis la voiture d'Alice se placer derrière nous.

Je cherchai la main d'Edward et la tint fermement dans la mienne, le cœur battant.

**ROSALIE POV**

J'étais à l'affût depuis que ces sales nomades s'étaient retirés sur le parking du campus. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire la manière qu'ils avaient eue de s'éloigner. Ils avaient pris un air si hautain…

« Ce n'est rien qu'un pauvre petit écureuil, Rose »Se moqua Emmett, alors que j'avais grogné contre l'animal. Tendue comme j'étais, j'avais voulu me défendre contre ce qui arrivait à deux pas de moi. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il ricana et ça m'horripila.

« Quand tu auras fini de rire de la prochaine bataille, tu comprendras que je suis inquiète »

« Je sais que tu es inquiète, Rose. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi….Ils sont deux contre nous quatre...D'ailleurs, si tu préfères aller faire un truc de fille, je ne t'en voudrais pas »

« Emmett Cullen ! »M'agaçai-je.

Et je savais que je me défoulais sur Emmett parce qu'il était le seul que j'avais sous la main pour me défaire de la rage de combattre qu'il y avait en moi depuis que j'avais rencontré ces James et Victoria. Rien que de penser à eux, je voyais rouge. Ils étaient arrivés à l'improviste, et avaient tenté de s'en prendre aux miens, et à Bella en particulier…

-----

Il avait fait beau toute la journée, et c'était vraiment la poisse. Je détestai le soleil, parce que ça me confinait à la maison. Et après avoir tourné pendant plusieurs heures comme un chat en cage, j'appréciai les nuages qui se pointaient. J'allais pouvoir sortir mes nouvelles bottes, et voir toutes les têtes se tourner vers moi…

Emmett ouvrit la porte de l'appartement en se frottant les mains.

« Un petit tour chez les grizzly ? »

« Emmett »

« Quoi ? »Il m'attrapa par la taille, et plaça sa tête dans mon cou « Avoue que tu y penses »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'échappai de son embrasse. Il me suivit en ricanant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« Jazz, un grizzly ? »S'enthousiasma Emmett en voyant notre empathe de frère descendre aussi.

Et rien que comme ça, nous partîmes tous les trois en chasse.

Nous avions déjà mangé un morceau avant d'atteindre le terrain de chasse de prédilection d'Emmett quand je reçus l'appel d'Alice.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que les garçons ont pu invent… »

« _Bella est attaquée. Edward est parti pour la secourir…C'est sur le campus_ »

Nous nous figeâmes tous un instant, puis nous fîmes demi-tour.

Bella était en danger, et Edward par la même occasion…

---

Je revins à la réalité en me souvenant du regard de Bella pendant la confrontation. Elle était tétanisée. Mais c'était après, quand nous étions rentrés à la maison, avant qu'Edward ne la ramène dans leur appartement. J'avais cru voir la Bella du mois de mai, quand elle était arrivée à Forks : le regard éteint qui reflétait tout de même une certaine envie de disparaître. Et même si à l'époque, je me moquais entièrement de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête ou même dans sa vie, aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas imaginer la laisser dans cet état.

Alors, j'étais ici, dans cette forêt que nous connaissions à présent par cœur, à écouter les moindres bruits qui révèleraient la position de nos ennemis.

« Je parie que Jazz leur a fait peur tout à l'heure… »Grogna Emmett en allant s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre. Je levai les yeux au ciel sans pour autant arrêter d'être sur le qui-vive.

« Ca m'étonnerait que la course poursuite qu'ils ont subi ait été suffisante à les faire gentiment rentrer chez eux »

« Hey ! Tu sais comment Jasper peut faire peur quand il est en guerre ! »

« Je crois qu'ils vont jouer avec nous en fait »Soupirai-je en le rejoignant.

« Bah moi, je dis, venez jouer en face à face…Ce que je peux détester ces parties de cache-cache »

Nous restâmes silencieux, écoutant les bruits alentours.

« L'avantage, c'est qu'ils s'affaiblissent à nous fuir »remarquai-je.

« Mouais, mais ça ne m'enchante pas »

« Oh ! Arrête de râler »Je me levai et lui tendis la main « On devrait y aller, Edward et Bella ne devraient pas tarder à partir »Et juste à ce moment-là, on entendit mon téléphone sonner.

« Synchro notre chère sœur »Applaudit Emmett en écoutant.

« _On est parti, vous nous retrouvez à l'endroit convenu ?_ »

« On est en route, Alice »Affirmai-je en me mettant à courir.

Pendant qu'Edward et Bella étaient toujours à leur appartement, quand Laurent était venu nous dire qu'il quittait la partie, nous avions mis en place une tactique de protection. Alice et Jasper suivraient Edward et Bella, en voiture, pendant que nous serions, Emmett et moi, à pieds. Chacun d'entre nous pourrait agir rapidement si James et Victoria réussissaient à atteindre la Volvo.

« Et bah, s'il conduit comme ça, il ne va pas gagner une seule course ! »Se moqua Emmett alors que nous repérions la voiture d'Edward, suivie de celle d'Alice.

« Il est humain, il est déjà au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse »Rappelai-je.

« Notre petit frère a bien changé »Fit Emmett d'un air solennel.

Je soupirai et laissai Emmett dans son délire personnel.

Enfin, nous parvînmes à la sortie de la ville, et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de nos adversaires. Emmett s'en rendait compte aussi parce qu'il s'arrêta et étudia les alentours.

« Bon sang, mais où sont-ils ? »Maugréa-t-il

« J'appelle Alice »Décidai-je et elle avait du voir ça parce qu'elle m'appela en première. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Alice ? C'est pas normal qu'ils aient disparu comme ça »

« _Ils nous suivent…James a voulu nous prendre de court, mais il s'est fait avoir lui-même…Restez sur vos gardes, on devrait les voir arriver_ »

« Enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! »S'écria Emmett en reprenant une vitesse de croisière.

Et puis, enfin, j'entendis ce que j'attendais depuis un moment.

« C'est parti »Murmurai-je en voyant Victoria de l'autre côté de la route.

« Hey ! Mais oh ! »S'insurgea Emmett en accélérant, et je captais ce qui le faisait agir ainsi. James était à une courte distance de nous, sur le côté. Je vis ses yeux sombres concentrés sur la voiture d'Edward.

Alors comme ça, ils allaient attaquer de deux endroits différents ?

J'aperçus un pont un peu plus loin

« Emmett ? »Demandai-je en le voyant se tourner vers James.

« Je prends »Assura-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il se dirigea droit sur James, et leurs deux corps qui entraient en collision firent un bruit de tonnerre. Immédiatement, ils s'empoignèrent par les épaules, grognant en même temps.

Alors, je me décidai à laisser Emmett ainsi, et à me concentrer sur le pont qui se rapprochait. Je ne voulais pas traverser le flot de voitures pour aller rejoindre Victoria, aussi allai-je utiliser cette construction humaine. Je le traversai avant même d'y penser, et vis la Volvo d'Edward passer au même moment. Bella s'était penchée en avant, le regard écarquillé par la surprise. Je souris, ravie de voir qu'elle allait mieux.

Une seconde plus tard, Alice passait dans sa Porsche.

« Prends Victoria. Emmett et moi, on a James »Prévint Jasper, en ressortant de sous le pont.

J'interceptai Victoria qui tentait de profiter de la présence de Jasper pour me distraire et m'échapper.

« Pas sur qu'Emmett soit d'accord »Dis-je

« A un ou deux, ils n'ont aucune chance »Cracha Victoria et je me tournai entièrement vers elle, haussant les sourcils.

« Si tu le dis, mais je connais mon homme »Nous commençâmes à nous tourner autour.

« Ton homme, c'est celui qui a besoin d'aide, ou celui qui est parti en donner ? »

Je grognai à son propos, et elle sourit, fière d'elle.

Non vraiment, cette fille, avec son regard hautain, commençait à me taper sur le système.

Une file de voitures arriva derrière moi. Je me déplaçai sur le bord du pont. Dans le genre action discrète, c'était loupée. Victoria se plaça entre les voitures, frappant les vitres qui passaient à sa portée, et donc, les brisant. Je grognai en comprenant qu'après tout, elle était prête à faire de gros dégâts. Et bientôt, il y eut un embouteillage, et je m'énervai tout à fait. Je sautai par-dessus les voitures, et la rejoignis alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour reprendre la poursuite d'Edward.

« Où tu vas, comme ça ? »Demandai-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle sauta sur le côté, m'entraînant avec elle. Nous atterrîmes à quelques pas des arbres, et je profitai de mon élan pour la repousser hors de vue des humains. Alors, nous recommençâmes à nous tourner autour. Et j'appréciai grandement de l'occuper ainsi. Mon frère et Bella étaient donc en sécurité…Mais apparemment, elle avait compris ce que je pensais. Elle bondit sur une branche d'arbre, et s'éloigna alors que je la suivais. Nous virevoltâmes entre les arbres pendant un moment.

« Tu comptes m'épuiser à faire ça ? »Demandai-je en accélérant. Elle se retourna, et se stoppa net. Je me cognai à elle, n'ayant pas vu ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'accrocha alors à moi, et plongea la tête sur mon épaule. J'eus à peine le temps de poser les mains sur son cou que je me sentis basculer par la force de notre poids.

Victoria se défit de moi avant que je ne touche le sol. Elle se releva plus vite que moi, et m'attrapa par les bras pour me projeter contre un arbre. Je retombai difficilement sur mes pieds, et relevai la tête vers elle.

« Attends un peu »Maugréai-je en accusant le coup qu'elle me donnait.

J'emprisonnai son poing dans le mien, et me propulsai au dessus d'elle, son bras fit un tour complet et j'entendis craquer avec plaisir ses os. Elle hurla de douleur et me lança un regard noir. Je souris et profitai donc de la situation pour lui lancer une série de coups. Elle m'en rendit certains, puis deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

« J'ai beau apprécié ce combat de filles, il serait temps que tu la finisses, chérie »Sourit Emmett, et j'hochai la tête.

Je me jetai sur Victoria alors que Jasper et Emmett la tenait fermement par les bras. Une seconde plus tard, j'avais la tête de cette vampire entre les mains.

« Ca, c'est ma femme ! »Applaudit Emmett en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

« Merci »Soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

« Rem ! Edward et Alice doivent s'être arrêtés sur l'aire de repos un peu plus loin »Supposa Jasper, visiblement pour penser à autre chose que les ondes que nous lui envoyions. Emmett et moi rîmes en le suivant.

« Et James ? »Demandai-je.

« De la chair à pâtée…J'aurais pu me débrouiller, mais j'ai laissé Jasper s'amuser aussi un peu »

Jasper grogna quelque chose du genre

« Sans moi tu serais encore en train de te faire ratatiner »Mais je ne relevai pas.

Le plus important était qu'à présent, Edward et Bella étaient en sécurité. Et après tout, jouer les anges gardiens ne me dérangeait absolument pas…C'était même plutôt fun.

**BELLA POV**

« Alice, dans combien de temps encore ? »Répétai-je pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle nous avait faits arrêter sur l'aire de repos, sous le couvert des arbres. Nous avions parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, peut-être une dizaine quand Rosalie était apparue sur le pont. Je m'étais penchée pour voir ce qu'elle avait pu voir, mais je n'avais rien repéré temps que nous avions été sous le pont. Mais au sortir, j'avais vu Jasper quitter la voiture d'Alice, et monter avec Rose. A quelques pas, il y avait eu Victoria, et j'avais laissé échapper un cri de frayeur. Edward avait jeté un œil dans le rétroviseur, et je savais qu'il s'inquiétait aussi. J'avais posé la main sur son bras, je devais savoir.

« Regrettes-tu d'être à nouveau un vampire ? »Il m'avait regardée comme si j'étais folle, et égoïstement, j'avais été soulagée. Je ne risquais pas de le perdre s'il ne me tenait pas rigueur de son humanité dans les cas où sa famille aurait à se battre.

« Jamais je ne regretterai, Bella »Il avait enroulé ses doigts autour de mon cou, et avait approché mon visage du sien. Nous nous étions embrassés, en sachant tout à fait que c'était dangereux, mais depuis notre séance dans le dressing, nous avions du mal à ne pas nous toucher. Ca avait beau avoir été rapide, l'intensité avait été là, et j'en avais encore des frissons de bien-être.

« Bientôt »Assura Alice en se tournant vers moi, me ramenant par la même occasion sur ce parking, et non plus dans mon appartement.

Alors, je tournai la tête vers les arbres d'où Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper devaient revenir. Edward se plaça derrière moi, et m'attira dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre lui, alors qu'il était appuyé à sa Volvo. Je joignis nos doigts sur mon ventre, et sentis avec plaisir une de ses mains passer sous mon t-shirt. Son pouce caressa ma peau du ventre d'un air absent. Je me mordis la lèvre, me retenant pour ne pas me retourner et l'embrasser furieusement.

Ce fut donc soulagée que j'entendis un éclat de rire tonitruant qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Emmett. En même temps, j'appris que tout s'était bien passé. Ils apparurent une seconde plus tard dans toute leur gloire. Rose et Emmett se tenaient par la main en riant, alors que Jasper se tenait un peu à l'écart. Alice le rejoignit en dansant et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

Edward passa à mes côtés, et garda une main dans la sienne.

« Alors ? »Demanda-t-il

« Du gâteau »Assura Emmett en levant les pouces en l'air.

'Tout ça pour ça' Se plaignit ma petite voix, et je comprenais. Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre de la présence de ces vampires, nous avions fuit pour finalement pouvoir rentrer chez nous à la nuit tombée.

'Oui, mais, on a gagné quelque chose' Continua ma petite voix, d'un air coquin, et je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil. Ca c'était sûr. Cette fuite avait été bénéfique pour nous…

« L'embouteillage n'est pas trop grave »Espéra Rosalie en se tournant vers Alice. Je me tournai vers la route, étonnée.

« Rien de grave, non. Simplement de la tôle froissée et des vitres brisées»

« Comment ça ? »Et sans le vouloir, des angoisses remontèrent en moi. Des humains avaient-ils été attaqués ?

« Victoria s'en est pris à certaines voitures, mais pas aux conducteurs »Me rassura Rosalie.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il n'y a pas plus de dégâts que quand ils sont venus sur le campus »Affirma Jasper.

« Sauf pour James et Victoria »Ricana Emmett avant de décrire à la seconde près, les gestes qu'il avait faits contre James.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, et je me rendis compte qu'Edward ne lui prêtait lui-même qu'une oreille distraite.

« Enfin, c'est quand vous voulez qu'on recommence »S'enthousiasma Emmett et je fronçai les sourcils.

« Avec de la chance, ça sera pour jamais »Le contredit Edward, et Emmett grimaça.

« Rabat-joie ! »

Rosalie sourit et le prit entre ses bras.

« Le pauvre chéri n'a pas eu sa dose d'actions »

Emmett sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et Jasper s'écria au moment où le grand frère disait

« Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu notre dose depuis quelques heures »

« Emmett ! »M'écriai-je aussi alors que tout le monde levait les yeux au ciel.

« On rentre ? »Proposa Jasper en prenant la main d'Alice, tentant d'ignorer Emmett.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures, laissant Rosalie et Emmett dans leur baiser. Edward démarrait à peine, que nous vîmes les retardataires monter dans la Volvo. Je me tournai vers Emmett qui souriait de toutes ses dents avant de reprendre Rose dans ses bras. Il me fit un clin d'œil sans équivoque, et je sentis que je rougissais.

Le chemin du retour allait être long.

NOTE : alors ? Alors ? J'ai vite réglé la question, je sais…Mais après tout, dans mon histoire, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

Bref, donnez-moi vos avis…Et savourez la suite(quand elle arrivera)

PS : pour Parce que tu m'as quittée, je vais bientôt poster.

bsx


	44. Chapter 44

Et un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je suis désolée d'avoir encore tardée pour vous le donner, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à avoir le temps de me poser pour écrire ! Enfin, et ça me brise le cœur, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier pour cette histoire. Le prochain sera un épilogue.

Je sais que je ne vais pas faire ça bien, parce qu'elle mériterait bien plus que ce que je vais mettre mais je remercie Demoisel pour le temps passé avec moi sur ces chapitres. Entre soutien, inspiration et correction, elle n'a pas chômé, et même quand elle était en vacances ! Je t'ai dit : you're the best !

Aussi, je veux rendre à Caro30 ce qui lui appartient, parce qu'elle a aussi joué un grand rôle dans tout ça ! Et NaoO, par la même occasion (Dory n'est pas avec moi ce soir^^)

Enfin, j'adore chacune de vos reviews, et encore plus depuis que ça a dépassé les 1000, lol. Donc un grand merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivie.

Maintenant, place à la lecture.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures, laissant Rosalie et Emmett dans leur baiser. Edward démarrait à peine, que nous vîmes les retardataires monter dans la Volvo. Je me tournai vers Emmett qui souriait de toutes ses dents avant de reprendre Rose dans ses bras. Il me fit un clin d'œil sans équivoque, et je sentis que je rougissais._

_Le chemin du retour allait être long._

Bonne lecture.

**43-Chez les parents**

Le soleil de ce vendredi soir inondait les maisons autour de nous alors qu'Edward garait la voiture devant chez Renée. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit immédiatement, et je vis ma mère sur le seuil. Elle souriait comme une gamine, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Ca faisait quelques semaines que James, Victoria et Laurent nous avaient attaqués, et j'avais vu nos vies se modifier, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Edward et moi vivions différemment, profitant de chaque instant, pendant que ses frères et sœurs vivaient de leurs côtés. Et puis, comme ils allaient bientôt devoir quitter l'université…Enfin, bientôt, c'était prévu pour la fin de l'année universitaire, alors chacun vivait un peu comme il l'entendait. De fait, Alice ne se mêlait plus de notre relation à Edward et moi, n'empêchant pas que nous puissions partager des moments entre amies, ou en famille, selon les humeurs de chacun.

Quoi qu'il en était, nous avions décidé de partir un week-end rejoindre Renée et Phil à leur nouveau domicile à Jacksonville, où mon beau-père avait trouvé un emploi. Le premier semestre était presque terminé, et dans deux semaines, c'était les vacances de Noël, mais nous avions besoin de quitter le mauvais temps de Hanover, pour cette ville au Nord Est de la Floride.

Edward coupa le moteur, et me regarda avec son sourire en coin. Il savait que j'appréhendais un peu ces prochaines heures. Après tout, j'avais vu ma mère il y avait un peu plus de deux mois, peu avant mon emménagement à Hanover avec les Cullen. A l'époque, j'étais différente. Et Edward aussi. J'avais beau savoir que Renée n'allait pas me juger, mais plutôt chercher à avoir un maximum d'informations sur ma vie, je sentais quand même quelques inquiétudes. Edward me prit la main doucement, et j'hochai la tête.

Il sortit et vint m'ouvrir ma portière, comme d'habitude. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, et avançai vers le porche.

« Oh ! Bella ! »Renée s'enthousiasma et vint jusqu'à moi. Elle s'arrêta à un pas, en ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Je lâchai la main d'Edward, et l'enlaçai.

« Bonjour Renée »Elle serra ses bras autour de moi, et je sentis tout son bonheur de m'avoir ainsi.

« Ma chérie, tu m'as manquée »Assura-t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains« Edward, je suis ravie de te revoir »

« Bonjour madame »

« Madame ! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ! Appelles-moi Renée »Elle rit et déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Je pouffai en voyant qu'il rougissait légèrement.

Elle nous entraîna jusqu'à l'intérieur, s'excusant d'avance parce qu'il restait des cartons entassés dans un coin du petit salon. Puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire

« J'ai retrouvé de vieilles peluches à toi, et des vêtements…Tu pourras me dire ce que j'en fais »

« Maman, je ne suis là que jusqu'à dimanche après-midi »Lui rappelai-je en soupirant.

« Et bien, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à faire en peu de temps »Assura-t-elle, et je levai les yeux au ciel. « Mais vous devez vouloir visiter »Elle nous fit signe de la suivre, et nous conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. C'était une porte battante sur la droite de la porte d'entrée. La pièce était digne d'un grand restaurant avec la cuisine aménagée autour d'un plan de travail central. Je remarquai le réfrigérateur qui pouvait surement contenir à manger pour un régiment, autant que le congélateur.

« Wow ! C'est impressionnant »Fis-je alors que Renée attendait ma réaction.

« N'est-ce pas ? Je m'amuse comme une petite folle ici »

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard complice en la suivant dans la pièce d'à côté qui se révélait être la salle à manger. C'était spacieux, mais simple. Une table basse en face de la cheminée, des étagères à côté. Et près de la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, la longue table avec ses chaises. Aux murs, il y avait des tableaux que Renée affectionnait particulièrement, mais aussi des photos de moi.

« C'est toi à une fête de l'école ? »Sourit Edward et je sentis la moquerie dans sa question. Renée en profita pour faire mon éloge, et je soupirai en les entendant.

« Elle avait refusé de porter ce costume, mais elle est adorable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Adorable ? Maman ! J'ai l'air d'une idiote avec ce masque, et puis, ça grattait ! »

« Chérie, tu étais une très belle grenouille »

« C'est collector, je ne dis pas le contraire »Affirma Edward et je lui fis les gros yeux.

« Moque-toi encore, et tu le regretteras »Menaçai-je et il se contenta de rire en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime avec et sans ce costume »Murmura-t-il.

Je me détachai de son embrasse en tentant de ne pas penser à ses mains sur mes hanches, et me tournai vers Renée. Je vis son sourire et ses mains jointes devant elle. Je n'allais pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle dans les prochaines heures. Je quittai la pièce d'un pas décidé, et Renée sembla reprendre ses esprits puisqu'elle continua

« Vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que j'ai à vous avoir ici…Peut-être que vous reviendrez pendant Noël ? »

« On a encore rien prévu »Répondit Edward en regardant autour de lui.

Renée hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. Elle ouvrit une première porte : la salle de bain. Nous continuâmes sur le petit couloir où elle ouvrit la porte de droite.

« C'est la chambre d'amis… »Elle s'interrompit, nous regardant l'un après l'autre. « Vous me direz si je dois y faire le lit »

« Maman ! »Soufflai-je doucement, gênée par sa question en soi légitime. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'Edward et moi avions franchi le cap de la relation physique puisque je ne voulais pas le lui dire au téléphone…

« Je n'ai rien dit Bella… »Sourit-elle, et je sentis que je rougissais alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air entendu. Edward eut la bienséance de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, et je l'en remerciai en serrant mes doigts autour des siens. Du coin de l'œil, je vis son sourire en même temps qu'il répondait à mon geste en serrant mes doigts dans les siens.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, voici ta chambre Bella…Du moins, celle que j'ai préparé. Elle est au sud »

Elle ouvrit la porte, et je tombai immédiatement sous le charme. Les murs clairs étaient en harmonie avec les objets de couleurs qui parsemaient la chambre. C'était le bureau en verre, et sa petite lampe d'ambiance rouge, mais aussi le dessus de lit beige et les coussins multicolores.

Je restai sans voix, émue qu'elle ait passé autant de temps de travail dans cette pièce où je ne serai probablement que quelques jours par an. Je me tournai vers elle, et l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Merci, Renée »

Elle sourit, visiblement aussi émue que moi.

J'avançai dans la pièce, et touchai à ce que je pouvais. Entre la petite boîte à bijoux en bois sculpté, et la collection de livres que je n'avais pas emmenés avec moi. Soudain, je retombai en enfance, retrouvant mes racines, et mon aise parmi ces objets qui m'avaient fait horreur dans le plus gros de ma haine pour moi.

Derrière moi, Edward et Renée faisaient connaissance, et leur entente immédiate gonfla mon cœur de joie. Je me postai à la fenêtre, sentant le soleil passer à travers la vitre, et chauffer ma peau fraiche. Je levai le visage, en souriant.

« Je vais chercher nos affaires »Proposa Edward, et je me tournai pour le voir quitter la pièce.

Renée resta une seconde à la porte, tout sourire, puis vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis si heureuse, ma chérie »J'entendis les larmes dans sa voix, et la regardai, étonnée. Elle essuya ses joues « J'ai cru t'avoir perdu l'année dernière…J'ai cru ne jamais revoir cette lueur dans tes yeux »Elle se tut pour dessiner les traits de mon visage. Nous avions toutes les deux conscience de la nouveauté du fait que je la laissai faire sans broncher. « Je t'aime, Isabella. Je suis contente que tu aies pu te retrouver, et surtout trouver le bonheur »

« Je t'aime aussi, maman »Et cette fois-ci, je n'utilisai pas cette appellation pour la réprimander. Cette fois-ci Renée était ma mère, celle qui me guidait dans la vie.

Elle sourit et je la pris dans mes bras, posant la tête sur son épaule. Et ma mère passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

Edward revint peu après, et nous trouva dans cette position. Je m'écartai et croisai son regard heureux. Il savait que c'était important que je sois avec ma mère en ce moment : j'avais enfin réussi à combattre mes peurs, et à retrouver l'insouciance que j'avais avant, ou du moins, autant qu'on peut en avoir à dix-neuf ans. Et je devais le partager avec ma mère. Nous devions nous retrouver toutes les deux, comme avant.

J'allai vers Edward et pris sa main dans la mienne pour l'amener près du lit. Il posa ma valise et son sac sur le lit, et je me tournai vers Renée.

« Edward et moi dormirons dans cette chambre »Annonçai-je et je vis l'immense sourire de Renée sur son visage. Je vis aussi qu'elle comptait nous interroger, mais je l'interrompis avant « On a eu une dure journée, peut-être que tu veux que je t'aide à faire le repas »

Renée sourit, en signe qu'elle avait compris ce que je demandais

« Laisse, je veux que vous vous reposiez ce week-end. Je vous appelle quand c'est prêt »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et posa la main sur le bras d'Edward en passant à ses côtés. Edward hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, je sus qu'il la remerciait pour sa bénédiction.

La porte se referma sur Renée, nous laissant immobiles dans la pièce. Enfin, Edward se tourna vers moi, posant une main sur ma joue pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va »Assurai-je, et c'était vrai. « Je suis contente d'être ici. Elle me manquait »

Edward sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est plutôt mignon »Confia-t-il en regardant autour de nous.

« A croire qu'elle a pris des cours »Ris-je et il acquiesça.

J'entrepris de défaire ma valise alors qu'Edward se postait derrière la fenêtre, à son tour. Je sortis les quelques vêtements que j'y avais mis et les plaçai dans la commode, Edward ne me regardant toujours pas, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais aperçu Alice rôder dans le dressing en même temps que je faisais ma valise la veille, et j'avais peur de tomber sur quelque chose de sa fabrication dans mes affaires. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward les voit aussi, du moins pas alors que j'allais surement en rougir. En refermant le tiroir de la commode, je vis Edward se retourner vers ma bibliothèque. Je regardai son doigt frôler les couvertures des livres, et je le vis sourire devant certains.

« Quoi ? »

« J'en apprends beaucoup sur toi »Il me tendit un exemplaire ultra usagé des Hauts de Hurle-Vents, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai toujours aimé ce livre »Expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné. Je m'approchai, et pris doucement le livre entre mes mains. Pour aller à Forks, et ensuite à Hanover j'avais acheté une nouvelle édition, celle-ci étant beaucoup trop abimée pour subir un voyage de plus. Je relevai les yeux sur Edward, et vis son air moqueur. Je reposai l'œuvre à sa place, avec soin, et me plantai devant Edward.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu te moques beaucoup de moi depuis que nous sommes arrivés ?! »

Edward me fit son sourire en coin, plaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Puis, sans crier gare, il franchit la courte distance entre nous, et son souffle contre mes lèvres, il avoua

« Je ne me moque pas…Je tombe encore plus amoureux de toi »

Son doigt glissa de mon oreille, à la base de mon cou où une veine palpitait de manière désordonnée. Soudain, je me retrouvai à bout de souffle, pantelante et sa main descendit encore plus jusque sur mon estomac. Edward plongea son regard dans le mien, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrouvris la bouche pour reprendre un peu d'air, mais surtout pour laisser nos langues se rejoindre. Je frissonnai de manière délicieuse, et passai les mains autour de sa nuque. Je plaquai mon corps contre le sien, et l'entendis gémir. Edward enroula une main dans mes cheveux, alors que l'autre se posait plus ou moins sagement dans le bas de mes reins, m'attirant encore plus près de lui.

A contre cœur, je m'éloignai de lui. Nous étions chez Renée, et en plus, l'heure du diner allait arriver. Edward protesta contre mon éloignement, et plongea la tête dans mon cou. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma peau, et je renversai la tête en arrière, guidant la sienne jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille. Il l'attrapa entre ses dents, et je rouvris les yeux, frissonnante.

« Edward »M'écriai-je et je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il continue ou qu'il s'arrête là.

« Oui, Bella ? »Demanda-t-il, et cette fois, c'était sûr, je fondais entre ses bras. Il sentit que j'abandonnais, et resserra ses bras autour de ma taille. Je cherchai ses lèvres, embrassant ses tempes, sa mâchoire. Enfin, nous nous embrassâmes et c'était aussi désespéré que passionné.

« Bella, Edward, c'est prêt ! »Appela Renée du rez-de-chaussée, et nous nous immobilisâmes. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, chacun lut la frustration de l'autre, mais nous descendîmes tout de même, après un chaste baiser.

Renée était en train de mettre le couvert, aussi me détachai-je d'Edward et aidai-je ma mère. Edward voulut en faire de même, mais Renée avait sa propre vision des choses

« Un invité ne fait rien de ce genre quand il est sous mon toit! »S'écria-t-elle en repoussant sa main de l'assiette qu'elle tenait. Je regardai Edward et nous sourîmes, complices.

Une minute après, nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et je vis le sourire de Renée s'élargir.

« Voilà Phil »Fit-elle, avec une voix presqu'enfantine. Je secouai la tête, amusée par son comportement.

Edward m'attrapa par la main, et nous avançâmes jusque dans l'entrée. Renée et Phil s'embrassaient chastement quand nous entrâmes, et autant dire que j'étais soulagée de ne pas interrompre autre chose.

« Bella ! Ce que je suis content »Il ouvrit les bras et j'allai l'embrasser sur la joue avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Phil »

« Tu as l'air en forme, chérie »Remarqua-t-il avec une certaine hésitation tout de même. Je souris en acquiesçant. J'étais en forme, mais ce n'était pas que ma santé qui allait bien. C'était aussi mon moral : malgré James, et les souvenirs qui étaient revenus, j'avais réussi à continuer à vivre, à être heureuse et amoureuse. Phil sembla lire tout cela dans mon sourire parce qu'il serra doucement ses doigts sur mon épaule, d'un signe de fierté. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Edward « Edward, Renée m'a beaucoup parlé du jeune homme qui a sauvé notre Isabella » Je lançai un regard noir à Renée, auquel elle répondit par un simple sourire attendri.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je crois que ça a été l'inverse, monsieur. C'est Bella qui m'a sauvé »Assura Edward, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Super, chacun avait sauvé l'autre, et tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

Edward m'avait sauvée. Je n'avais rien fait pour lui que lui apporter des problèmes…

Il sembla comprendre ce que je pensais, et mit donc toute sa conviction dans son regard lorsqu'il le posa sur moi.

Phil se contenta de serrer la main d'Edward et de l'étudier en souriant.

« Bella est extraordinaire en effet »Dit-il, et j'abandonnai l'idée de les contredire. Au lieu de cela, je suivis Renée dans la cuisine.

Elle s'affairait autour d'une tarte quand je poussai la porte.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? »

Elle se retourna, surprise.

« Euh ! Tu peux faire une sauce de salade si tu veux »

J'acquiesçai et attrapai mon matériel. Nous restâmes silencieuses, simplement à profiter d'être ensemble en ce moment, alors que Phil et Edward s'installaient autour de la table basse dans la salle à manger. Je les entendis prononcer mon nom une fois ou deux, et je soupirai. J'espérai seulement que Phil ne se sentirait pas obligé de jouer au père qui fait son speech au petit ami de sa fille…

« Tu es très attachée à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda Renée de but en blanc, si bien que je reposai brutalement la bouteille de vinaigre sur la table. Je me tournai vers elle. On en avait déjà parlé la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus…

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Elle sourit, et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour m'étudier.

« Il l'est tout autant…C'est fou, vous n'êtes là que depuis à peine une heure, mais j'ai vu combien vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre. Sans l'autre, vous ne pourriez pas vivre »

Je souris

« Il est tout pour moi »

« Je suis vraiment contente Bella. Tu mérites un garçon comme Edward »

Je tournai la tête vers la salle à manger. J'avais douté du droit que j'avais à connaître quelqu'un comme lui. Mais à présent, je ne me posais plus de question. Je voulais Edward, et je me battrais s'il le fallait.

« Vous avez fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois »Ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien, et je sentis que je rougissais.

« Maman »Suppliai-je et elle sourit, espiègle.

« Tu ne me l'as pas dit »

« Je n'allais pas te le dire par téléphone »

« Ce n'est pas faux »avoua-t-elle en me tendant le plat de charcuterie. « J'espère que vous faites attention, quand même »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis de la pièce sans répondre. Je savais que sa question était légitime, mais c'était gênant de parler de cette intimité avec ma mère. Après tout, la dernière fois que j'avais parlé d'intimité, c'était parce qu'Adrian m'avait violée. Ce n'était pas super réjouissant, et à ce moment-là, je cherchais plutôt à échapper à mes souvenirs.

Je posai le plat au centre de la table, et jetai un œil à Edward. Il était assis en face de Phil, et ils semblaient bien s'entendre. J'étais soulagée d'entendre que la discussion avait dévié sur le sport et la médecine. Je souris et allai m'installer en voyant que Renée nous rejoignait, elle aussi avec un plat en main. Phil et Edward cessèrent leur discussion, et se tournèrent vers nous. Chacun se servit, passa les plats, et des sujets anodins remplirent les éventuels silences.

Enfin, nous posâmes nos cuillères sur la table, ayant avalé les dernières miettes de la tarte que Renée avait faite.

« C'était délicieux, chérie »Sourit Phil, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci »

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté une si bonne tarte »Ajouta Edward, et Renée lui sourit, totalement sous son charme.

« Et si on faisait une balade pour digérer tout ça ? »Proposa Phil.

« Oh ! C'est une merveilleuse idée ! La ville est toute illuminée pendant Noël, c'est adorable »S'enthousiasma Renée, et nous ne pûmes qu'acquiescer.

Alors, chacun mit la patte à l'ouvrage, et la table fut débarrassée deux minutes plus tard. Phil nous fit sortir de la cuisine, assurant qu'il aidait Renée pour s'occuper de préparer le lave-vaisselle. Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes alors dans le jardin, assis dans un fauteuil en osier, moi sur ses genoux.

« Phil a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier »Remarquai-je.

« Il est facile à vivre »Edward posa sa tête sur mon épaule, ses mains jointes aux miennes, sur mon ventre. « Ta mère est adorable »

« Elle est surtout prête à prendre tous les commérages que je voudrai bien lui donner sur nous »Souris-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Je piquai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Phil aussi est curieux » Je le regardai avec inquiétude, et gêne. Il rit dans mon cou « Ne panique pas. Il se sent responsable de toi… »

« Oh mon dieu ! »J'enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine, et il rit encore. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Bella, je les comprends… »

« Mais, je ne veux pas que tu les comprennes ! Pourquoi sont-ils obligés de faire ça ?! »

Bien sur, je connaissais la réponse. C'était ce que les parents faisaient quand ils rencontraient le petit copain de leur fille. Ils l'avaient bien fait avec Adrian, mais ça c'était beaucoup moins bien passé…

Je soupirai et il embrassa mon front.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens, tes parents n'ont pas fait ça avec moi »

« Parce que je les aurais démembrés »Affirma-t-il, et je pouffai contre lui.

« Rem ! Si vous êtes prêts »Commença Phil, et je relevai vivement la tête vers lui en souriant.

Bientôt, nous étions dans la voiture de Phil en route pour le centre ville. Renée avait raison. La ville était illuminée par des guirlandes électriques, et un sapin se trouvait sur la place de la mairie. Je souriais comme une gamine devant les décorations, et Edward était tout aussi émerveillé que moi. Nous nous tournâmes l'un vers l'autre, brûlant d'envie de nous embrasser. Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts, et quand Phil annonça qu'il se garait, je retournai mon attention sur la ville.

Nous marchâmes alors jusqu'à un petit marché de Noël sur les bords de plage.

« Oh ! C'est étrange »Fit remarquer Renée en voyant la fausse neige étalée sur le sol, et le sable à quelques mètres.

« On est dans l'ambiance, au moins »Dit Phil, et ils partirent dans une discussion à propos d'imiter les saisons.

Edward passa un bras dans mon dos, et nous avançâmes ainsi entre les étales. Il y avait des objets de toutes sortes, des objets en bois typiques, des cadeaux et souvenirs, en passant par les bijoux. Autour de nous, les familles s'extasiaient devant tel ou tel produit, et les couples partageaient barbe à papa et pommes d'amour. Edward m'en proposa une, et nous la mangeâmes ensemble. J'avalai la dernière bouchée en tentant de ne pas en mettre partout quand nous retrouvâmes Phil et Renée devant un étalage de bijoux.

« Vous revoilà vous deux »Sourit Phil en tenant Renée par la main.

« Vous vouliez peut-être qu'on vous attende »Demanda Edward

« Oh non ! On ne voulait pas vous imposer de chaperons »

Et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Maman »

Elle sourit et passa un bras sous le mien, me forçant à marcher avec elle. Je regardai Edward pour m'excuser, et vis ses pupilles se rétrécir. Je ris doucement et me concentrai sur les propos de Renée.

« J'ai repéré un petit quelque chose, tu m'en diras des nouvelles »

Je la suivis, intriguée. Mais quand je vis ce qu'elle m'emmenait voir, je fus enthousiaste.

« Oh tu te souviens, il y a quelques années »Commençai-je, et elle acquiesça.

« Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à cette peluche »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »Demanda Edward en approchant.

« Un coin de paradis ! »M'extasiai-je, et je vis le sourire du jeune homme derrière l'étale.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas dit ça devant moi »Affirma-t-il, et je sentis que je rougissais.

« J'ai toujours aimé voir les gens faire leurs peluches »

« Oh ! Oui, j'ai entendu dire que ça avait de plus en plus de succès »Remarqua Phil, et j'acquiesçai en regardant tout ce qui était proposé.

« Tu veux t'en faire une ? »Murmura Edward en passant les bras autour de ma taille, et je me sentis idiote, mais j'en mourrais d'envie.

« Tu en veux une aussi ? »Je relevai la tête, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas regardé le prix.

« Vous avez de la chance, c'est deux pour le prix d'une, ce soir »Sourit le vendeur en me regardant plus spécialement.

Je baissai les yeux

« Alors, on se laisse tenter »Affirma Phil en prenant lui aussi du matériel.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, et souris.

« S'il continue à te regarder comme ça, je lui arrache les yeux »Murmura Edward dans mon oreille

« Sh ! Arrêtes de lire dans ses pensées, déjà »Le réprimandai-je.

« Il pense trop fort »

Je pouffai en me battant avec la mousse. Edward défit lui-même la quantité nécessaire, et me la donna. Nos doigts se frôlèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire, et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, erratique.

« Merci »Soufflai-je

« Quand tu veux »Répondit-il, en déposant un baiser dans ma nuque.

Je m'appuyai contre lui, finissant mon ouvrage, son pouce caressant doucement la peau de mon ventre sous mon pull.

Enfin, je finis les deux peluches, et Phil la sienne qu'il tendit fièrement à Renée. Nous fîmes demi-tour vers la voiture, chacun nos peluches entre les mains.

En montant dans la voiture, je vis le regard de Renée. Elle semblait passer son temps à m'étudier, moi et mes réactions. Et je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas craindre que je rechute. J'avais retrouvé mon équilibre, et ma relation avec Edward était celle dont tout le monde rêvait d'avoir avec son petit ami.

****

« Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu portais ça ! »S'étonna Renée de ma chambre, et je fronçai les sourcils. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et la trouvai assise sur mon lit, des sous-vêtements très affriolants dans une main. J'ouvris des yeux outrés, et lui arrachai ça des mains

« Maman ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fouilles dans ma valise ? »

« Mais je ne fouillais pas ! Elle était ouverte, et j'étais venue voir si tu voulais m'aider à arranger le salon, puisque tu ne veux pas sortir tout de suite »

« Je te signale que c'est le début de soirée, et qu'on est sorti toute la journée ! »Lui rappelai-je en refermant ma valise. J'avais bien eu raison de m'inquiéter de voir Alice près de ma valise. Elle y avait glissé quelques tenues que jamais je ne porterai. Et il avait fallu que Renée tombe dessus !

« Ne change pas de sujet…Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Edward et toi… »

« Maman ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! »M'écriai-je et elle se tut. « Ecoute, Edward et moi faisons l'amour. Oui. Mais ça ! J'en connais une qui va me le payer ! Alice adore faire ça »Je m'assis lourdement sur mon lit, près de Renée. Elle sourit, hésitante

« C'est la sœur d'Edward, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et des fois, j'ai une envie irrésistible de lui arracher la tête »Boudai-je.

« Elle a l'air très sympathique pourtant »

« Oui, à part qu'elle s'amuse avec mes nerfs…Comme si j'allais porter ça ! » Je pointai du doigt ma valise. « Quoi ? »Demandai-je, en voyant que Renée me fixait.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé…Toujours aussi peu attachée à ce que tu portes »

« Du moment que ça me couvre »Je me levai, et allai me brosser les cheveux.

« Justement. Je suis sûr qu'Alice te donne pleins de conseils de mode, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Je suis sûr que ça te ferait plaisir au bout du compte »

Je la regardai de travers.

« Elle ne me donne pas de conseils. Elle serait plutôt du genre à m'imposer comment m'habiller...Tu sais comme je déteste qu'on me dise quoi faire »Renée hocha la tête en souriant toujours, puis elle ajouta

« Tu viens m'aider avec les cartons ? »

« J'arrive »

Elle quitta la pièce, et je repensai à ce que nous avions fait depuis le matin. La sortie avant le déjeuner avait été d'aller au marché pour de bons morceaux de viande. Puis, Phil et Edward étaient partis ensemble pour un entraînement de baseball. Renée et moi avions alors repris notre habitude de faire un peu de vélo. C'était pour ça que j'avais été prendre une rapide douche en rentrant. J'enfilai un vieux jean et t-shirt, et descendis pieds nus rejoindre ma mère. Elle était déjà plongée dans un carton, les cheveux en bataille, de la poussière sur le nez. Je souris et m'assis en tailleur auprès d'elle.

Elle releva la tête et m'expliqua

« Ce sont des souvenirs dans ces cartons. Mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire… »Elle regarda autour d'elle, et je devais avouer que côté décoration, tout y était.

« Et si on faisait un joli feu, hein ? »Proposai-je, mais elle me regarda avec horreur.

« Bella ! Ce sont des souvenirs, je t'ai dit »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et tirai vers moi un autre carton. Je m'attachai les cheveux, et entrepris d'en trier le contenu. Je tombai sur de vieux dessins que j'avais faits à l'école. Je les rassemblai et les montrai à Renée, un air sceptique sur le visage.

« Bella, ce sont tes premiers dessins »Elle les prit avec dévotion, et je soupirai en retournant la tête la première dans le carton.

Nous fûmes silencieuses un moment, farfouillant dans les cartons pour y trouver les trésors de Renée. Puis, sans aucune transition, elle m'interrogea, la tête toujours dans un carton

« Ton poignet a l'air d'avoir bien cicatrisé »

Je m'arrêtai, et relevai la tête. Elle m'indiqua mon poignet droit, celui qui était à présent à l'air libre.

« Pas trop mal en effet »

« Bella »Elle soupira, et accrocha mon regard « S'il te plait, c'est vraiment bien que tu puisses le laisser ainsi. Tu vas vraiment mieux »

Je passai inconsciemment le doigt sur la cicatrice. Oui, j'allais mieux, à présent, ça me paraissait naturel de l'avoir à découvert.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'y arriverai »

« Mais tu l'as fait. Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu peux continuer à vivre, malgré le traumatisme que tu as subi »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Renée avait eu raison, mais j'avais eu besoin de m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

« C'était pas gagné d'avance…Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais pu tout perdre, mais, et je suis étonnée de voir que je peux le dire après seulement six mois de changement, j'ai appris à garder ça dans le passé pour regarder vers l'avenir »

Renée sourit, absorbant ce que je disais, puis se reconcentra sur le contenu du carton devant elle. Je la regardai un instant. J'avais été plus que méchante avec elle pendant un an, mais elle avait continué à m'apporter sa force et son amour. Je savais que j'allais avoir à me faire pardonner, et pour cela, je devais renouer des liens avec elle. Oui, ce week-end aura été bénéfique.

Finalement, nous avions tout remis dans les cartons, inscrit dessus ce qu'ils contenaient, et étions descendues dans la cave.

Je tenais le dernier carton au sommet de l'escalier de la cave quand je sentis deux bras passer autour de ma taille. Je souris, et grimaçai en me souvenant de l'allure que je devais avoir.

« Arrête, Edward. Je suis pleine de poussière »Je tentai de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement contre lui.

« Et moi, je reviens d'un entrainement »Dit-il, pour signifier qu'il n'était pas lui non plus très propre. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et restai bouche bée. Il était absolument à tomber. Son regard encore plein de l'excitation de son entraînement, et son sourire resplendissant, le rendaient magnifique. « Respire, Bella »Recommanda-t-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue. Mon cœur eut plusieurs ratés avant que je ne revienne à moi.

« Bella, Renée attend le carton »

« Hein ? Euh, oui. Tiens »Je me tournai vers ma mère et lui tendis le carton. Elle me regarda avec un air complice, et je me détournai en sentant que je rougissais. Edward souriait en tendant les bras vers moi.

J'approchai, et l'embrassai, une main sur sa joue, l'autre entrelacée avec la sienne.

« Que dis-tu qu'on sorte, ce soir ? »Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Hum, Hum »Fut ma seule réponse. Il rit contre mes lèvres

« Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? »

Je clignai des yeux pour revenir à la réalité, et me mordis la lèvre.

« Un peu, je l'avoue »

Il enserra ma taille avec force et demanda, la voix rauque

« Un peu ? Je compte bien remédier à cela, alors »

J'haussai un sourcil, et il m'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est une surprise »

Et rien que comme ça, mon cœur fit un bond énorme dans ma poitrine.

« Alors, les jeunes, on fait quelque chose de spécial ? »Demanda Phil en redescendant de sa douche.

« En fait, j'avais pensé que Bella et moi… »

« Pas de problème, Edward »Le coupa-t-il. « Ramène-la nous intacte, c'est tout ce que je demande »

« Hey ! Je suis là »M'insurgeai-je.

« Profitez »Fut sa seule réponse.

« Suis-moi »Murmura Edward dans mon oreille. Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à l'étage.

« Edward, à quoi tu penses ? »Demandai-je en le voyant fouiller dans son sac.

« Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« J'avais envie de voir le coucher de soleil sur la plage »Sourit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je restai muette une seconde, puis je sentis un large sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

« Ah ! »Triompha Edward en sortant son maillot de bain de son sac. Il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approchai et l'embrassai avant de le laisser sortir de la pièce.

Je me changeai rapidement : short en jeans, blouse, par-dessus mon bikini bleu marine.

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, Renée et Phil nous voyaient sortir mains dans la main en direction de la plage, une couverture à la main.

Le sable était encore chaud, les vagues arrivaient tranquillement sur le sable, avant de se retirer et emporter avec elles ce qu'elles trouvaient. Edward garda ma main dans la sienne alors qu'on descendait les marches. Nous nous déchaussâmes, et, personne n'étant en vue, nous laissâmes nos affaires dans un coin, avant d'avancer jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Déjà, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, et une légère brise balayait l'air.

Je souris, et fermai les yeux, respirant à plein poumon l'air iodé.

Je sentis Edward passer derrière moi, et me tenir contre lui, sa tête dans mon épaule.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment. Quand je sentis l'écume me lécher les pieds, je sursautais. Edward rit dans mon cou, et je lui donnai une petite tape sur la main. Alors il s'amusa à emprisonner mes mains dans les siennes, nous faisant avancer tout habillé dans l'eau. Je me débattais, mais il était plus fort. Je finis avec de l'eau à mi-cuisse, à tenter de le renverser pour me libérer. Nous rions comme des enfants, et encore plus quand nous atterrîmes dans l'eau, l'un sur l'autre. Une vague vint nous recouvrir, et chacun but la tasse.

En riant, je cherchai à me relever, de l'eau et du sable plein la bouche. Edward se redressa avant moi, et m'attira à lui

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

Je ne pus répondre, parce qu'une nouvelle vague nous frappa de plein fouet, et que je bus à nouveau la tasse. Edward me ressortit de l'eau en riant, et s'arrangea pour remettre mes cheveux en place.

« Tu comptes…Me faire boire la tasse…Encore longtemps ? »Demandai-je à moitié toussant, à moitié riant.

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu es belle quand tu ressors la tête de l'eau »

« Hey ! »Je le frappai sur la poitrine, et il partit à rire. Je l'arrêtai par un baiser passionné, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

Quand je vis qu'une vague arrivait, je me redressai vivement, et le laissai avaler l'eau. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il me tenait fermement, à tel point qu'il s'allongea sous l'eau, en m'attirant à lui.

Nous ressortîmes en riant, et toussant.

« Tu as voulu me noyer ? »Fit-il semblant de s'insurger, et je me mordis la lèvre, comme si je réfléchissais. Il n'attendit pas ma réponse avant de me prendre dans ses bras, un bras sous mes jambes et dans mon dos, et de nous sortir de l'eau. Il me remit debout sur le sable

« Ne bouge pas »Il piqua un baiser sur mes lèvres, et s'éloigna rapidement-autant dire à vitesse vampirique- et rapporta nos affaires. Il étendit la couverture sur le sable et se plaça devant moi pour commencer à ôter son t-shirt trempé. Je le regardai faire, mon souffle se faisant de plus en plus désordonné. Enfin, son torse me fut révélé, et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de le toucher. Il sourit et finit bien vite en maillot de bain.

« Tu viens ? »Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant dans l'eau. Alors, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus que de faibles rayons de soleil au dessus de la mer, et Edward à contre-jour était encore plus beau. Je souris et me défis de ma blouse et mon short en un tour de main, et le rejoignis.

Nous nageâmes jusqu'à ce que la Lune nous illumine. Puis, nous nous rapprochâmes des rochers, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Edward caressait doucement mon visage pendant que je jouais avec les cheveux dans sa nuque. Nous nous embrassions parfois, ne disant rien de spécial. Je levai les yeux sur la Lune, et vis qu'il en faisait autant. Quand je rebaissai les yeux sur lui, il assura

« Tu es belle »

Je souris et l'embrassai un peu plus profondément que depuis tout à l'heure. Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi, et j'enroulai les jambes sur ses hanches. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble au rythme des vagues qui nous entouraient. Edward remonta une main jusque sur ma poitrine, y laissant jouer ses doigts. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, m'accrochant plus fermement à ses épaules. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, et l'entendis gémir. Alors, nous rouvrîmes les yeux en même temps et restâmes plongés dans le regard de l'autre, la respiration mêlée, nos mains se redécouvrant. Je glissai une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et le sentis contre moi, aussi prêt que je l'étais depuis le début de cette soirée. Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser. Edward se rapprocha des rochers encore, et je sentis que nous quittions l'eau. Il y avait un renfoncement, comme un abri naturel. Edward m'ôta le haut de mon bikini tout en s'allongeant au sol. Je me repositionnai contre lui, et je vis briller ses yeux, pleins de désir. Je souris et dessinai d'une main le contour de son visage, alors que de l'autre, je l'aidai à retirer son propre maillot. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur mon ventre, puis sur mes cuisses, en même temps que ses lèvres dessinaient sur ma peau.

« Edward »M'écriai-je en sentant qu'il descendait bien plus que d'habitude. Je relevai la tête et le vis en même temps que je sentais sa langue sur moi. J'enfonçai les ongles dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer cette nouvelle sensation. Mes muscles se contractèrent alors qu'il laissait ses doigts courir avec sa langue. Je criai son nom en retombant au sol, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le sentis remonter, sa langue jouant toujours sur ma peau. Bientôt il était au dessus de moi, fier de lui. Je restai sans voix, et il me laissa rassembler mes idées avant de s'approcher encore.

« Tu es magnifique »Affirma-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux. Je ne répondis pas, mais attirai sa tête à moi pour l'embrasser. Ses mains passèrent sur mes côtés, et sous mon genou que je remontais contre sa hanche. Alors, enfin, il prit sa place, et vint doucement en moi. Nos langues accélérèrent leur danse au même rythme que nos hanches. Je m'accrochai à lui, le cœur bondissant dans la poitrine, à tel point que je croyais qu'il allait s'envoler. Je fermai les yeux, et me cambrai. Edward répétait mon nom, entrelaçant nos doigts au dessus de nos têtes. Nos mains se refermèrent en même temps que nos corps trouvaient le plaisir, et les rochers autour de nous, firent écho à nos noms pendant un moment.

Nous redescendîmes lentement sur Terre, le souffle s'apaisant. Edward retomba à côté de moi, les jambes entremêlées avec les miennes. Je tournai la tête vers lui

« Wow »Fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire, et il acquiesça, me piquant un autre baiser.

Il plongea la tête contre mon épaule, et l'embrassa doucement. Je souris et me blottis contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais qu'on reste ici pour toujours ? »Demanda-t-il en embrassant mon front.

Je souris contre son torse

« Chiche ? » Il rit doucement et je relevai la tête vers lui « Je t'aime Edward Cullen »

« Je t'aime Bella Swan »

Nous restâmes à nous regarder pendant un moment, puis, lentement, nous rassemblâmes nos affaires, et repartîmes mains dans la main vers chez Renée.

En refermant la porte d'entée de la maison, je vis la Lune ronde dans le ciel sans nuages, et je sentis le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou. Je souris en m'appuyant contre lui. Je n'avais plus peur de la nuit à présent parce que je savais qu'elle m'apportait des choses merveilleuses, et effaçait la pire nuit que j'avais pu vivre un an auparavant.

« Tu viens ? »Murmura Edward et j'acquiesçai. Je me tournai vers lui, et nous montâmes dans notre chambre, mains dans la main.

Je le regardai, et sentis ma vie couler dans mes veines. C'était grâce à lui, et pour cela, je l'aimerai à jamais.

NOTE : snif, et oui, ça sent bien la fin !

J'espère que c'est quand même convaincant, et surtout que l'épilogue que je vous concocte clôturera tout ça d'une manière réaliste.

J'attends vos avis ! (qui me manqueront inévitablement)

bsx


	45. Chapter 45

Et si, ça y est, j'ai posé le point final à cette histoire.

Allez, on pleure en cœur avant de se reprendre !^^

Je souhaite tout d'abord remercier ma chère Bêta pour son travail de relecture/ encouragement/ co-écriture sur cette fiction (et, avouons le, sur les autres aussi).

Ensuite, je remercie tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont su gardé cette fiction en affection même si je ne traitais pas tout comme on pouvait s'y attendre. J'ai adoré écrire, et surtout expérimenter des personnages de ce genre. J'espère que ça s'est ressenti.

Enfin, je tiens à vous prévenir que ceci n'est pas forcément le premier épilogue que j'avais en tête, mais après tout, il me convient…Et ça me donne encore espoir que les personnages puissent encore vivre un peu.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : _En refermant la porte d'entée de la maison, je vis la Lune ronde dans le ciel sans nuages, et je sentis le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou. Je souris en m'appuyant contre lui. Je n'avais plus peur de la nuit à présent parce que je savais qu'elle m'apportait des choses merveilleuses, et effaçait la pire nuit que j'avais pu vivre un an auparavant. _

_« Tu viens ? »Murmura Edward et j'acquiesçai. Je me tournai vers lui, et nous montâmes dans notre chambre, mains dans la main. _

_Je le regardai, et sentis ma vie couler dans mes veines. C'était grâce à lui, et pour cela, je l'aimerai à jamais._

**44-Epilogue**

**BELLA POV**

« Carlie Cullen »

La voix du proviseur résonna dans la salle en même temps que mon cœur dérapait.

Ca y est, c'était fait. Une nouvelle page était tournée.

Ma fille ainée quittait le lycée pour entrer à l'université.

Je serrai les doigts de mon mari entre les miens. Et il répondit au geste par son sourire en coin. Edward était toujours aussi éblouissant, et il en jouait beaucoup.

« Emmett Cullen »

Le nom de mon beau-frère fit défiler devant mes yeux ces dix-neuf dernières années.

J'étais à présent Isabella Cullen, et j'avais 38ans. J'étais mariée à un ancien vampire, et mon premier vrai amour, Edward Cullen depuis mes vingt ans. Je travaillais dans le commerce, parrainée par deux vampires : ma belle-mère, Esme Cullen, et sa fille, Alice Cullen. Edward était un médecin aussi réputé que l'était son père vampire Carlisle Cullen.

Et Edward et moi avions deux enfants qui tenaient sans aucun doute de lui et du vampire qu'il avait été avant de tomber amoureux de moi. Carlie, peau blanche très pâle, longs cheveux châtains, et yeux verts à en jalouser des émeraudes. Et Anthony, il avait le sourire ravageur de son père, ses cheveux en bataille, mes yeux noisette, et trois ans de moins que sa sœur. Grâce aux vieux vampires immatures qui les entouraient, j'ai nommé Emmett et Jasper Cullen, nos enfants étaient sportifs, joueurs, extrêmement rapide quand ils le voulaient.

Mais c'était leur vie.

Ma vie, elle avait commencé le jour où Edward, pour notre premier jour de l'an ensemble, m'avait demandée en mariage. Il avait convaincu Charlie qu'il était celui qu'il me fallait. Après tout, Edward avait été le seul à me sortir de l'isolement dans lequel j'étais entrée avant notre rencontre. Il avait été celui qui m'avait redonnée goût à la vie. Concernant sa famille, j'avais fait les premiers pas pour prouver à mon père que malgré les différences évidentes, les Cullen étaient dignes de confiance. Grâce à plusieurs moments passés ensemble à l'hôtel à Hanover, puis quelques jours à Forks m'avaient permis de lui montrer celle que j'étais devenue et ceux dont je m'entourais.

Charlie avait été obligé de sourire quand nous lui avions annoncés nos fiançailles, quelques semaines plus tard.

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements retentirent à travers la salle, et je vis ma fille lancer son chapeau de diplômée avec les autres. Nous nous levâmes, et je sentis le bras d'Edward passer autour de ma taille. Je m'appuyai contre lui, en me joignant aux applaudissements.

Nous avançâmes tous. Et du coin de l'œil, j'avais conscience de la présence de Carlisle et Esme avec Alice, la seule qui n'était pas en 'âge' de quitter le lycée cette année, parce qu'elle suivait le développement d'Anthony, qui y entrait. Mais aussi, il y avait Charlie, Renée et Phil. Tous étaient là pour voir leur première petite-fille prendre son envol, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était de joie ou de tristesse. Parce que Carlie n'avait pas subi le traumatisme que j'avais vécu à son âge, et parce qu'elle était stable et joyeuse. Tout le contraire de moi.

Renée fut la première à féliciter Carlie. Elles s'enlacèrent en souriant, et je repérai l'unique larme sur la joue de ma mère. Je souris et approchai à mon tour. Carlie plongea son regard dans le mien, et je sentis ma fierté gonfler mon cœur. Je tendis les bras et elle vint s'y réfugier. Je la serrai entre mes bras, en même temps qu'elle posait ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous écartâmes l'une de l'autre doucement, et restâmes dans le regard l'une de l'autre encore un instant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Il était évident que je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle savait combien j'étais fière d'elle.

« Félicitations, ma Lili »La voix pleine d'émotions d'Edward nous ramena à ce qui se passait autour de nous.

« Papa »Fit semblant de s'offusquer Carlie. Elle n'aimait pas quand son père utilisait ce surnom en public. Il sourit, de son sourire en coin, et tendit les bras vers elle. Je reculai d'un pas, et les vis s'enlacer. J'hochai la tête doucement, en même temps qu'Emmett souriait vers moi. Je pouffai, et allai le féliciter lui aussi.

Même si nous savions tous les deux qu'en fait je le remerciais.

Je le remerciais d'abord pour son enthousiasme à toute épreuve. Pour sa patience avec moi et mes angoisses. Parce que même si j'avais beaucoup changé par rapport à notre première rencontre, je n'aimais quand même pas quand on s'intéressait trop à moi. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, certains n'avaient pas compris ça pendant mes études. Emmett avait joué le rôle de grand frère quand on m'approchait de trop près. Et ensuite, il avait pris en main mes activités après la naissance de Carlie. Alors que j'avais tendance à rester avec ma fille au maximum pendant les absences d'Edward qui était à l'hôpital, Emmett avait décrété plusieurs séances de sport intensives pour me changer les idées. Alors que j'avais décidé d'arrêter les études pour me consacrer à ma fille, pour ne pas faire la même chose que Renée qui m'avait laissée me débrouiller seule très tôt, Emmett avait inventé de nouvelles techniques pour m'attirer dans le monde extérieur. Aussi, il avait été un véritable tonton gâteau pour Carlie. Emmett Cullen n'était pas mon beau-frère, mais mon frère.

« Stéph ! »S'écria Carlie, et je me tournai vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait.

Je la vis rejoindre une jeune fille de son âge. Elles s'enlacèrent, et derrière elles, je croisai le regard de mon amie d'enfance.

« Salut, Nat »J'approchai d'elle, et nous nous embrassâmes.

Nous avions fait du chemin elle et moi. Et ce, grâce à Rosalie et Alice. Toutes les deux m'avaient incitée à retourner la voir, et à reprendre où nous nous en étions arrêtées pendant un an. Et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Natalia et moi avions retrouvé ce que nous étions, nos goûts, nos souhaits.

« C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »Dit-elle en désignant nos filles du menton.

Elles étaient plongées dans une conversation avec Alice et Rose au sujet de leur soirée de fin de lycée.

Et je savais ce que mon amie disait par là. Il était étrange qu'on n'ait pas pu partager ce moment quand c'était nous qui le vivions, mais surtout que nos filles puissent le vivre ensemble, sous nos yeux.

« La vie est étrange »Dis-je.

Après tout, elle nous avait séparées, pour nous réunir plus tard. J'espérais qu'elle n'en ferait pas autant avec nos filles.

« Maman, c'est d'accord ? »Demanda Carlie en se tournant vers moi.

Je regardai Edward une seconde, cherchant son approbation à lui aussi.

« D'accord »

« Chouette ! Les copains ! On a la villa pour nous tous seuls ! »

Des cris de joie retentirent autour de nous alors que les camarades de Carlie comprenaient qu'ils pouvaient venir faire cette soirée, aucun adulte reconnu ne s'y trouverait.

« On veille sur elle »Souffla Rose, et j'hochai la tête.

Je savais qu'Emmett, Jasper, Rose, et Alice et Anthony allaient protéger Carlie. Ils étaient tous très soudés, et si ce n'était la différence d'âge avec mon fils, ils étaient inséparables et faisaient un maximum de choses tous ensemble. Je savais qu'ils veilleraient à jamais sur les miens.

« En attendant, tout le monde au restaurant »Appela Phil en faisant de grands signes en direction de notre famille, et j'entendis les réflexions de chacun.

« C'est le dirlo que j'aurais bien bouffé »Je me tournai d'un bloc vers Emmett, horrifiée à l'idée que mes parents l'aient entendu. Il sourit et compléta « Il m'a tapé sur le système ces trois dernières années… »

« Si tu riais moins fort aussi »Le réprimanda Rosalie en s'accrochant à son bras, et au regard qu'il lui lança, je sus qu'il ne valait mieux pas que j'entende sa réponse.

« Tu as bien son cadeau »Demanda Renée en me désignant Carlie, Alice et Anthony devant nous.

Je regardai ma mère en souriant et acquiesçai. Bien sûr que j'avais les boucles d'oreille qu'elle m'avait données le jour de ma remise des diplômes. Et bien sûr que j'allais les donner à Carlie. C'était ce qui passait dans notre famille. Et je savais qu'Esme avait aussi quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose pour montrer au monde son appartenance aux Cullen, au même titre que tous les enfants, et que moi. Depuis qu'Edward m'avait donné cette broche à l'effigie des Cullen pour couvrir mon poignet gauche, tout le monde pouvait m'assimiler à cette famille. La différence, pour ma fille, entre ce présent et les précédents, était qu'au lieu que soit discrètement gravé au dos le symbole des Cullen sur les cadeaux, celui-ci portait bien visiblement le symbole de la famille. Non seulement ainsi elle saurait qu'elle était bien une Cullen, mais les autres aussi pourraient le voir sur elle.

D'un doigt absent, je touchai ma broche.

Mon poignet était toujours sous ces bandes de tissu qu'Alice avait confectionnées pour moi. J'en avais de plus en plus, en fait à chaque fois qu'elle décidait qu'il m'en manquait, j'avais le droit à de nouvelles paires. Et même si, en théorie mes cicatrices étaient résorbées, je mettais toujours quelque chose pour les cacher, et la broche par-dessus.

Le restaurant n'était pas bien loin, à pieds nous y parvînmes rapidement. Et même si les Cullen ne mangeaient pas, ils étaient conviés. Mes parents savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous, mais ils avaient appris à ne pas s'intéresser à ce que les Cullen pouvaient être, étant donné le bonheur qu'ils voyaient entre nous. Et puis, ils les appréciaient assez pour passer au dessus de ça.

Une fois assis, à attendre notre commande, les discussions reprirent de plus belles. J'entendis des plaisanteries de plus ou moins bon goût du côté d'Emmett et Anthony. Je compris que les filles discutaient organisation de la soirée qui allait venir à la villa que nous avions faite construire à notre arrivée. Et j'entendis Edward et Jasper parler de la remise des diplômes qui venait de se dérouler.

Je posai la main dans la sienne, sur le bord de la table, et son pouce caressa tout de suite ma peau alors que je me tournais vers mes parents. Esme se pencha pour donner son avis sur l'organisation de l'année qui allait suivre.

« Les enfants pourraient s'installer à l'hôtel… »Nous croisâmes nos regards.

L'hôtel particulier près de Dartmouth.

« De toute façon, j'ai demandé à être muté à l'hôpital de Hanover. Il y a un nouveau cas de maladie qui a l'air intéressant… Je pense que si j'y jetais un œil, je pourrais aider »Compléta Carlisle.

Et comme ça, la discussion roula sur la médecine et les progrès sans cesse croissants qui étaient faits.

Les plats furent apportés, et Emmett s'amusa à dénigrer le morceau de viande qu'Anthony avait choisi.

« Mais je te jure, je ne déconne pas… »

« Em, laisse-le manger »

« Mais je ne veux que son bien ! Rien de tel qu'un bon… »

« Merci, Emmett »L'arrêta Carlisle et je souris alors qu'Edward secouait la tête. Je le vis tout de même hésiter avant de commencer à couper sa viande.

Je me penchai sur son épaule, et l'embrassai sur la joue.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Je vis les sourires, et hochements de tête de ma famille à mon geste.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ne sont pas mignons, dites ? »Demanda Renée en nous montrant aux autres, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Quand réussirait-elle à comprendre que j'étais sous le charme d'Edward jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Quand arrêterait-elle d'admirer notre relation ?

« Oui, oui, ils le sont, mamie, mais j'aimerai manger sans vous voir vous embrasser »Râla Anthony et Jasper hocha vivement la tête.

« Oh ça va toi »Grinça Edward à l'adresse de son frère.

Et tous se mirent à rire.

Edward se pencha sur moi et prit mes lèvres dans un baiser intense. Je posai une main dans sa nuque, sentant tous les regards sur nous. Quand nous nous écartâmes doucement, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Il était impossible. Il rendait notre amour si neuf malgré le temps qui passait qu'il était évident que notre famille soit toujours béate devant nous.

Pour attirer ailleurs l'attention des autres, Alice interpella Carlie pour lui offrir son cadeau.

« Tiens, sinon personne ne pensera à toi »Sourit-elle en lui tendant une boite.

Ma fille resta un instant interdite, puis attrapa l'objet avec précipitation. Elle l'ouvrit, et se figea.

« Oh mince alors »Souffla-t-elle

« J'aurais dit autre chose »Remarqua Anthony en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'auras pas de cadeau de ce genre, tu es trop incorrect »Se moqua Emmett, et mon fils lui renvoya un regard noir alors que je tapais sur son bras.

« Arrête tes bêtises »

« Tu nous fais voir, ma chérie ? »Demandai-je, et elle me tendit le présent.

C'était un ras-du-cou en argent dont le pendentif était le symbole des Cullen. C'était finement travaillé, et quand elle le passa à son cou, on aurait dit que ça avait été fait sur elle.

« Tu es à tomber, Carlie »Assura Rosalie.

« Tu es née pour porter ce genre de bijoux »Remarqua Charlie, et je le regardai avec émotions.

Il était silencieux mais il écoutait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Je savais qu'il approuvait tout ça.

« Merci »Souffla Carlie, et elle se leva pour embrasser tout le monde.

Je la regardai, perdue dans mes pensées.

Presque vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ma propre remise de diplôme, et autant d'années avaient permis que je vois mon passé en souriant.

Oui, j'avais souffert atrocement.

Oui, j'avais voulu mourir, et failli mourir.

Oui, j'avais trouvé ma bouée de sauvetage, et oui, j'avais aimé mon sauveteur.

Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une autre vie.

J'étais Isabella Swan Cullen, et personne d'autre.

« Je t'aime »Murmura Edward contre mon oreille, et je tournai la tête vers lui.

Je me perdis dans ses prunelles vertes, et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements.

« Moi aussi »

Nous nous embrassâmes chastement, mais il y avait dedans tous nos sentiments mêlés.

Notre amour, mais aussi tous nos mercis pour ce que nous vivions.

L'un sans l'autre, on était rien.

Les doigts entrelacés sur ma jambe, nous observâmes notre famille, et les sourires de chacun.

J'avais avancé, surpassé ce qui m'avait été fait.

Mais ma famille aussi.

Ensemble, nous avions tiré un trait sur mon passé, et nous abordions l'avenir, serein.

**FIN.**

NOTE : j'attends quand même vos avis !

Au plaisir de tous vous retrouver sur autre chose, peut-être ?

PS : Je vais dès maintenant afficher cette fiction en tant que 'complete' sur FF. net, ne vous en étonnez pas.

Bsx


End file.
